Try To Remember Me
by Anthoneey
Summary: After 3 years, May is finally going to meet up with Ash again after they split up in Hoenn, and this time, she's determined to win his heart. Can she do that when there's rivals, bad guys and the upcoming Pokémon League..? Advanceshipping,AaMayL,AshxMay
1. Chapter 1

**Edit 2011-09-25; fixed a few grammar errors in the first chapters.. shouldn't look too retarded now.  
><strong>

**Hi there! This is my first ever fanfic. :D**  
><strong>So, this takes place AFTER May had left Ash and Brock for Johto, so anything that happened after this in the anime might not be stated in this fic! This is mainly because I haven't watched the Diamond &amp; Pearl series.. Yet, (A)<strong>

**Please, if you see any errors, anything at all, leave a comment/review about it.**

**And yeah, this fic is also posted at the Serebii Forums.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1 - Preperations and Excitement**

"Ash! It's been too long! How've you been? I just wanted to tell you that I love you.."

The 14 year old coordinator sighed to herself.

"This is ridiculous.."

She watched herself at the mirror. She hadn't really changed so much since she was 10. The only things that had changed was her having a change of clothes, she wanted to try something else than her usual outfit. She didn't really change much about her clothes though. Her red t-shirt was replaced with a very similar one, but this one was cut down a little bit to show some cleavage. She had put away her black shorts, but instead lengthened her white skirt just a little bit. She had also bought a new bandana. It was the same bandana, but with green color instead. Also, she had tied it in a different way, so that her hair was now laying down free on her back instead of being like two ponytails. Of course, she had also gotten just a little bit taller, and her body had also grown, although some body parts had grown to the size of a 16 year old girl. All of this, made her an eye-magnet everywhere she went. She blushed at the thought of that.

"Maybe I have changed.. But just a little bit!" she said, giggling.

After that awkward moment, she once again sighed to herself.

"I wonder if Ash has changed?"

She didn't really know, they hadn't seen each other in 3 years, however they did have a few video-calls after May had left the group, but that only lasted for a month since Ash was too busy with training for his badges. She sighed to herself once more as she thought of the day she had left them. After she had given Ash numerous hints about her feelings to him without success, she decided to leave to the Johto region, alone. She was very doubtful about this, but made her decision when Ash didn't notice her hitting on him after they had split the ribbon they had won by getting the first place with a tie. Either that, or he didn't have any feelings for her.. At least not the kind of feelings she had for him. She sighed again, probably the 20th time this day alone, and picked up her newly bought backpack for her trip. It was the same model that Ash had, with the exception of being a bit larger, and different colors, mainly pink and purple. After a bit of searching through the surprisingly full bag, she had found what she was looking for; A pink case. It was a ribbon case, same size as the usual ones, and inside, lay her most precious item: A ribbon. Or, to be more precise, a half of a ribbon. It was the same half of a ribbon that she had split with Ash all those years ago. She squeezed it tightly with her hands and closed her eyes.

"Oh Ash.. I've really missed you. I hope you've missed me, too.."

"May! Have you finished packing your bag yet?"

She jumped of surprise at the shouting voice.

"Yes mom, I was just-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence as the door to her room was slowly opened. Soon enough, her mother, Caroline, was in the room. She looked awfully a lot like her daughter, but instead of having the same hairstyle as her daughter she had her hair curled in a zig-zag way. And since May had gotten taller, she was just half a head taller than her daughter.

"Mum, you really scared me when you shouted!" May said, still a little bit irritated that she had interrupted her in her thoughts.

Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Scare you? Honey, I was just wondering why you took so long. You didn't pack too much now did you?"

"Um, no.. I just packed what I needed for my visit."

Her mother nodded with a smile. She then noticed that her daughter was holding something.

"May, what are you holding?"

The teen girl looked at her hand, her eyes widened and she quickly hid it behind her back.

"N-Nothing, I was just going through some old stuff, that's all."

Her mother raised her other eyebrow, but her suspicious face then turned into i smirk. May shivered as she looked at her mother's face. It wasn't just a very unusual wide smile, it was evil.

"What are you holding, dear?"

"I, uh.." She tried to come up with something, she had to do it now, or else her mom would talk with her about boys. And that was, every time, a nightmare.

"My toothbrush!"

Her mother's smile went even wider, she wondered how it was possible to have such a wide smile.

"Going through your old toothbrushes?"

"N..Yes!"

The teeth on her mother were now visible, and May backed away from the right now crazy woman.

"Can I see it?"

"What? No way!"

"Why not? I think I lost mine."

"You have like 5 or more in the bathroom!"

"But not an old one!" her mother whined.

"What, you want to brush your teeth with 4 year old toothbrushes?"

"You can wash them!"

"Buy a new one!"

Her mother sighed and looked at the floor. May also sighed, but in relief. She thought that her mother had given up. Oh, she was wrong.

"Oh my, is that your father?" Caroline said and pointed out of the window.

May turned around, quickly.

"Is he home yet?" she asked, still trying to find her father somewhere outside.

Suddenly, she felt her beloved half ribbon get forcefully snatched away from her. She screamed in surprise as she nearly dropped the ribbon in the process. May froze. Her mother had the ribbon in her hands.

'Oh no.. This is bad.' May thought.

And then it happened. What May previously thought was impossible happened. The smile on her mother's face widened. She backed away, only to stop when she noticed that she was already backed up against the wall.

"Crap." she muttered.

Her mother then slowly went closer to her daughter.

"Maaaaaaay," she asked, with a mix of sarcasm and evil. "Is this the same ribbon I think it is?"

May wanted to escape, somehow.. She had to do it. Suddenly, she got an idea. She closed her eyes and just dropped to the floor. Her mother bought it.

"May! Are you alright?" she asked worried, kneeling down towards her daughter. "May! Answer me!"

"I'm calling an ambulance! Hold on dear!" she almost screamed while pulling out her cellphone.

May smiled. How could a woman so evil also be so caring at the same time..?

"Help! My daughter just fainted! I need an ambulance to-"

Her mother stopped. May just wondered why she didn't call that ambulance. She would happily pay a visit to the hospital just to skip talking about her crush. Now, she awaited her mother's next move.

"Don't worry, false alarm."

-Click-

Her mother had put her cellphone back in her pocket and kneeled down towards her daughter again.

"Honey, I know you're alright."

May froze. How could she know? May tried not to move, there was still hope.

"You know why?" her mother asked, the evilness now taking over the sarcasm.

May just lied there, not moving, not even breathing.

"Cause you just smiled. People don't do that when they faint."

Silence. The only thing that was heard was Caroline's soft breathing. After almost 20 seconds, May couldn't take it anymore. She needed air. She slowly opened her mouth, and out came a single word.

"Crap."

* * *

><p>In the Sinnoh region, faraway from May, was a young, 14 year old boy running through the woods. The boy had a light blue hoodie with a half pokeball sign in white under the stomache part. The hoodie didn't have anything that covered the arms, but the boy had a black shirt which went to just over his elbow. He had a red and black cap with a half of a pokeball sign too, but this pokeball sign was green. He also wore black gloves and black and blue sneakers.<p>

"Dawn! Give me my cap back!" the boy shouted.

"No way! You promised me a hug!" the girl shouted.

The girl, unlike the boy, was 13 year old. Her name was Dawn, a blue haired coordinator from Twinleaf Town. To keep the front of her hair to fall down on her face, she had golden hair clips to keep them up. She wore a very, very short pink skirt, which made several boys almost faint when they went by her. She wore a mini dress that was almost completely black, and had a white undershirt inside the V-shaped neck. She used to have pink boots, but since it was pretty warm nowadays she had changed to pink sneakers and black socks instead. She wears a white beanie with a pokeball sign printed on it in pink, and she also had a yellow backpack to keep some stuff and her ribbons in.

"What? That's all you wanted? Then stop!" the boy shouted.

The girl stopped dead in her tracks after hearing what the boy said.

"Really? You're going to give me a hug?" Dawn asked.

Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Yea? All you needed to do was to ask, you didn't need to take my cap and use your puppy-eyes just for a hug."

"O-Okay.." Dawn whispered.

She then turned away and blushed, but quickly shrugged it away and turned to face the 14 year old pokémon trainer, Ash Ketchum.

"Alright then, here's your cap!" she said.

She motioned for Ash to take the cap from her hands with a smile. Ash smirked, and then reached her hands to take the cap. He took it, placed it on his head, and then ran off.

"ASH KETCHUM! GIVE ME MY HUG!"

"I never promised you anything!" he screamed as he ran, trying not to get killed by the raging blue haired girl.

"Guys! Dinner's ready!"

A 20 year old breeder, named Brock, was preparing for dinner. He was an ex Rock-type gym leader, so even if he was a breeder, he still knew a bit about pokémon battles. He had left the gym for his brother Forrest to take over his gym for now, as he travels with Ash and Dawn. Even with all of these 'skills', he still couldn't get the thing he wanted the most: Girls. He sighed.

'Why does everybody get love but me?' he thought sadly.

He watched as Ash was about to get ripped to pieces if he ever stopped. He shook his head and continued to prepare the soup.

"ASH! COME HERE NOW! I WANT MY HUG!" the girl screamed.

Ash just laughed, she would never get him. He was simply too fast, he thought.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. I've trained with my pokémon for over 4 years, and I'm going to be the greatest pokémon ma-"

He was suddenly tackled to the ground by someone with a quite powerful force. He turned around on the ground and looked up into the one that tackled him.

"Now.. I want my hug." Dawn told him, and tried to sound threatful, but failed as Ash started to laugh.

"Why should I?" he asked, still laughing abit. He never thought that Dawn could be so.. Stubborn.

"I got your hat."

Ash's eyes went wide, and he gasped when he saw his cap on Dawn's head instead of his.

"How did you.."

"You're not the only one fast around here, hm?" she said and smirked. "Now give me my hug."

"No way!"

Ash tried to escape, but it was no use. To prevent Ash from escaping, she lied down and put her body weight on him, making him unable to escape without hurting her. Dawn was blushing madly, Ash didn't even know why, maybe she was sick? He tried to wiggle himself out of her strong grip, or how you now call it.

"Man, you're really heavy!" he said, still trying to escape.

"Never.. EVER, talk about a woman's weight!" Dawn screamed after slapping Ash on the cheek.

"But what if they weigh normal?" he asked.

He tried to touch the place where Dawn had slapped him, but her elbows made it impossible to move his arms.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT?"

"Uh, no! I mean you're underweight!" he said quickly, now afraid that Dawn would kill him.

He could see that Dawn's face was about to.. Blow up. He looked around with his head to find a way out. He smiled with hope when he saw his best friend standing at the side, next to a tree.

"Hey! Have you been watching this whole time? Help me! Give her a weak thunder wave!"

"Pika! Pikachu!" the yellow creature responded.

"What? Are you still pissed about that ketchup? I'll buy you a new one when we get to Jubilife City!"

The yellow mouse pokémon with a lightning shaped tail turned away, still mad that his master had ate his beloved bottle of ketchup. He had even hid it under a bag in the tent to keep it safe, but Ash still found it, somehow. The yellow rodent shook its head before walking away, maybe Brock had some ketchup.

"Pikachu! Don't leave me!" Ash screamed.

Pikachu continued to walk, not even turning around. Ash sighed. He was defeated. And his best friend had left him, for ketchup. Ash gulped. He then slowly turned his head towards Dawn so he could face her. He didn't like what he saw.

"Now.." Dawn said, with evil in her face. "What are you going to do now?"

"I.. I'll scream for help!" Ash responded.

"Out here in the woods? Nobody will hear you, Jubilife City is more than 2 days from here, Pikachu doesn't wanna help and Brock is busy with the food. The only ones that can help you are those Magikarp in that lake over there. But they can't help you now, can they?"

"Yes they can! They'll use Splash attack to cover you with water!"

"ASH!"

"Alright, alright! Jeez.."

Dawn smirked.

"So, are you going to accept defeat and give me what I deserve?"

"But.. You deserve a slap on the cheek, should I really give you that?"

"WHAT?"

"Alright I'm sorry! But you did slap me.." he muttered the last words, however, Dawn heard him anyway.

"What was that?"

"Eh, nothing! I just told you that you deserve a huge hug!" Ash said.

"Really? Then why don't you give me one right now then?"

'Oops.. I shouldn't have said that.' Ash thought.

"Um.. No." he said and smiled.

"Please..?" Dawn said, trying her best to look and sound sweet.

"Dawn, I told you those puppy-eyes aren't going to work."

Dawn sighed again.

"Fine." she said flatly before quickly letting go of Ash.

"Here's your stupid cap."

She threw it right at his face, pretty hard, making him wanna say 'ow', but he kept quiet. Ash took off the cap that covered all his face, and met Dawn's eyes. They weren't furious anymore, they were.. Sad. Ash thought he saw a tear forming in her eyes, but couldn't be so sure about it as she turned around and walked away.

"I'm heading back to Brock. You coming?" she asked, not turning around.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be there in just a sec! Is the food ready yet?"

He didn't receive any answer, so he sighed. He raised himself from the ground and tried to look after Dawn, but she had already reached out of sight by following down the path next to the lake. Ash dusted off some dirt from his clothes and was happy that they weren't ruined. He was still wondering how Dawn was so heavy. Of course, he would never tell her that, atleast not again.. He sighed again, and started walking the same path Dawn just took.

* * *

><p>May sighed. She had been tortured with questions from her mother about Ash for the last 40 minutes, she wondered how she was able to hold off her mother for so long, without telling the truth.. Must be some strong willpower or something. She still hadn't completely lied, she was just telling her mother about how she missed Brock and.. Ash. She said that she missed them, alot, but didn't exactly tell her mother that she missed one of them real badly. The only thing her mother did was asking her questions about Ash, only bringing up Brock once, and she would occasionally tell May how much she had 'grown up'. May still didn't know in what way she meant by her growing up. She looked out of the window. Her father was still a gym leader, but they had built a more bigger and better gym a little more further into town. It wasn't that faraway, but this meant that she couldn't meet him between battles and had to wait for him to come home.. Which was late.<p>

And Max.. She had to admit that she missed that little geek. He had left for his pokémon journey a year ago, but unlike with Ash, they had been keeping in touch with video-calls every week. May sighed once more. She had just come from the Grand Festival, and placed first. It was a very big achievement, but she wasn't so happy about it when she won. Of course, she jumped and felt crazy, and posed for the cameras at her first Grand Festival victory, but she felt that something was missing. She didn't know anyone there, except for Drew. There were no parents, no brothers, sisters.. No Ash. Solidad didn't compete in the festival, she had 'more important' things to do. Drew had as usual congratulated her with a rose. Or.. Roses. Alot of them, too. After the Grand Festival, Drew and Solidad had decided to head for Sinnoh to get some more ribbons and to compete in the Grand Festival there. She smiled. She still couldn't believe that she had won over Drew in the finals. She was actually suspecting that he let her win. But he wouldn't do that now, would he..? She lied down on her bed with her half ribbon in her hands. She decided not to come with Drew and Solidad, she wanted to stay home and just take a rest. Drew and Solidad didn't like this of course, and Drew had given her a kiss on the cheek before they departed which still made her blush as she thought about it. Solidad didn't give her anything, but she did wish May goodluck in where she was going to head next, and that she hoped that they would meet soon. May closed her eyes and squeezed her ribbon once more. But just staying home and rest wasn't the only reason she had stayed home. She looked at the clock on the wall.

'Tomorrow..' she thought.

She then went off to sleep, still holding that ribbon tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit 2011-10-01; some grammar correction  
><strong>

**Chapter 2 is UP! Please R&R!**

**Also, I know this was a very quick update, but this won't happen that much now that the school is starting soon.**

**Chapter 2: Unexpected stuff and Pain**

Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock were now a day and a half from reaching their destination, Jubilife City. Ash had finally gotten his 8 badges, by training almost everyday, and, for the past week, trying to escape from Dawn. But right now, Dawn was ignoring Ash instead.

"Come on guys, can't we just head to the league?" a tired boy asked.

"Are you stupid? The competition isn't for another two weeks." an annoyed girl responded.

"But, I can train there before it starts?" he said, still trying to convince the blue haired coordinator.

"I have to agree with Ash this time." the 20 year old breeder said. "Some extra training before the competition shouldn't hurt."

A single, but deadly glare from Dawn made him change his mind just like that.

"B-But I guess we can head to the city and fill up with supplies! A-Also, I think I need to get some new clothes." he said and backed away.

Scared about what Dawn might do to him, he dropped his walking speed to get with Ash. Brock looked down on his clothes, it was identical to his clothes he had when Ash first started his pokémon journey, except that now the colors was reversed: He had a orange vest with some black/gray on it, and wore a green shirt under it. He also wore grey-ish pants and blue and white sneakers.

"Man, what've you done to her?" the breeder asked, still scared.

"I didn't do anything!" Ash whispered, he was still not sure if Dawn could hear him. "I think I didn't.."

"Well, something happened. By the way, did something happen yesterday? She came to the table, finished her soup and then just walked away with a thank you. She was clearly upset."

"Well I.."

"So something did happen? Tell me about it, Ash."

Ash took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid she'll hear me!" he whispered.

But it looked like he didn't do a good job, Dawn was now slightly tilting her head towards Ash and Brock. After a few seconds, Dawn was now facing forward, but Ash knew that she was still listening intensively. Ash looked at Brock, and Brock awaited Ash's next move. Without making any sounds at all, Ash formed the words 'I'll tell you later' with his lips. Brock nodded, and they continued to walk towards Jubilife City, still keeping a little bit of distance from Dawn.

* * *

><p>"Next, please." a young boy said.<p>

May walked towards the boy, who was sitting behind a desk and looking into a computer screen.

"Hi!" May said.

"Hi." the boy replied, still looking at the screen. "Name, please?"

"May Maple." May replied.

The boy, who sat behind a desk, redirected his eyes towards the brunette.

"The May Maple?" he asked, stunned.

"That's me!" May replied with a smile. The boy eyed her from top to toe.

"Of course." the boy finally said with a smile. "Only a top coordinator can achieve such beauty and skill."

"T-Thank you." May replied, blushing.

The boy also blushed when he realized what he had just said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." the boy said, still blushing.

May giggled.

"It's okay, I hear it all the time." she said and winked. "You new here?"

It took a few seconds before the 15 year old boy answered.

"Um, yeah." he said, the red on his cheeks finally starting to disappear. "It's my first day actually, and it's super boring. I haven't seen anyone as beautiful as you since I started here. That reminds me, this job sucks."

May blushed once more and giggled. The boy smiled.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"I need my tickets for my trip." she replied.

"Destination?"

"Sinnoh, Jubilife City."

"That's quite a place to head to, are you going to win that Grand Festival too?"

May giggled again.

"No, actually, I'm going to visit my friend." she said.

"Aww, that's too bad, here I thought I had a chance with you."

"What do you mean?" May asked, confused.

"Well, it's obviously someone you have feelings for, or else you wouldn't be blushing when talking about him. Or her."

"HEY!"

"Heh, sorry. Let me get your ticket ready."

May sighed and waited for the ticket to get ready, which took an awful lot of time. Meanwhile, she watched the young boy as he worked. He had spiky hair, which almost looked a little bit like Brock's hairstyle. His hair was jet black, but with a little bit of brown in the front of his hair. He had black working clothes, and she couldn't see his shoes, but she assumed they were black, too. His eyes.. They were deep blue and sweet looking.

'So much black in this airport..' she thought. 'They should make it more blue.' she giggled again.

"There we go." the boy finally said, wondering why the beautiful brunette giggled. "One first class ticket to Jubilife City, Sinnoh."

He handed over the ticket to May with a wide smile.

"Have a nice trip, sweetie." he said.

"Thanks, boy." she said and smiled.

She was about to walk towards the gate and wait for her plane, but the boy stopped her.

"Wait!" he almost shouted. "Can I have your autograph?"

May turned around and smiled.

"Of course, why not?"

The boy smiled and gave her a piece of paper and a pen.

"What's your name, boy?"

"John." he replied.

May finished the autograph and gave it to the young boy.

"There." May said. "See you later!"

May ran to the gate, afraid that she might miss the flight.

"I'm sure we will." John said, smiling.

* * *

><p>Ash and his friends decided to take a little pause after walking non-stop the past few hours. Dawn went to a nearby lake with her pokemon after setting down her bag in their temporary resting place. Brock released his pokémon so that they could try out his new recipe, making pokémon more sharp thinking in battle. Ash, on the other hand, decided to just relax in the shadow of a large tree. He snickered when he saw Brock's pokémon spit the food out in disgust, making Brock cry animestyle. Ash sighed. Where was Pikachu? He then remembered that he went off with Dawn and her pokémon for a swim at the lake, maybe he should head there later? Nah, he didn't exactly wanna get killed by the blue haired girl.<p>

"Brock, have you seen Pikachu?" he asked.

"I-I think he's still with Dawn." he said, still crying.

"M'kay, I'm gonna go get him, maybe he wants to try out your new recipe?"

Brock immediately stopped crying and smiled.

"Y-Yeah! You're right!"

"Heh, I'll get him now then." Ash said, laughing. He then went to the lake, hoping to find his best friend without meeting Dawn.

After a few minutes of walking, he had finally reached the lake. He could see all of Dawn's pokémon play in the water, but he couldn't spot Pikachu anywhere. Or Dawn. He sighed, he hoped not to see her at all. The lake was quite big, it was the size of a football stadium, and surrounding it were thick trees, it would be hard to find his best friend. He continued walking on the road, hoping to find Pikachu, and still watching the pokémon play while walking. He had now entered the road with the thick trees, he was surprised when he couldn't see the lake anymore.

"Pikachu!" he screamed.

No answer. He sighed, and continued to walk. He then heard something rustle, if he was lucky, it would be Pikachu. He walked off the road closer to the rustling sound. Then, on the other side of a few bushes, he could see what was making those sounds. It was Dawn. Naked. Changing into her clothes. Ash didn't move. He didn't move because he was scared that she might hear him, but also because he couldn't get his eyes off her. He watched her back, her hair that was wet from the swimming, and her bottom. He was happy that she didn't face him so he didn't had to see her face or her most private section, although he did see her.. Butt.

"Beautiful.." he said quietly.

But Dawn heard him, and she stopped taking her bra on. Ash almost crapped his pants, and he quickly bent down behind the bush in front of him. He held his breath. Right next to him, was Dawn fully naked and was changing clothes, with only a thick bush between her and Ash. And after Ash had made that stupid mistake, Dawn had stopped putting her clothes on and wondered what that sound was. Ash still held his breath, he didn't want to die early.

'Mom,' he thought, 'if you can hear this, I love you, I always will.'

To his surprise, noise was coming from the other side of the bush, he assumed that Dawn had started taking on clothes again. He sighed, making sure that Dawn wouldn't hear him. He then turned around and was about to crawl away when he saw something run towards him at high speed. He couldn't see what it was exactly, it was probably some pokémon.. Why was it running towards him?

"Pikapi!" the creature screamed.

Ash froze, it was Pikachu! Ash motioned for Pikachu to stop with his hands and the words 'NO NO NO' nearly escaped his mouth. Pikachu, being very close to his master, understood that something was wrong, and stopped running towards him. He still wondered what made his master so upset. Ash was relieved when he saw that Pikachu stopped, but that quickly disappeared when he saw that Pikachu had a terrified look on his face and backed away. Now, Ash was wondering what was wrong. Pikachu backed up again slowly and sweat dropped, and then turned around and ran away at twice the speed than when he first arrived there. Ash wondered what scared Pikachu away, but he already had a thought about what it was. He slowly looked up, and saw a fully dressed blue haired girl that could very kill him on the spot. He sweat dropped and waited for her next move.

"H-Hi.. Dawn.. He-he-he.." he barely said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!"

"Eep."

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the skies of Johto, a young coordinator was sitting on a plane, bored. She had been doing nothing for the past few hours, except looking over the beautiful landscapes and cities of Johto, and, of course, thinking of how she would greet Brock and Ash when she finally met them.<p>

"Hi guys! Miss me..?" she asked no one.

She sighed. Lucky for her, there was no one on the plane except the pilots and some flight personnel that from time to time asked her if she needed something to eat or drink. That made her free to talk to herself without anyone disturbing her.

'What if Ash hasn't missed me?' she thought.

She sighed. She looked out the window and wondered when they would get there. She closed her eyes, and went to sleep for the rest of the flight.

"I love you Ash.." she whispered, before dozing off.

* * *

><p>Ash, Brock and Dawn had finally reached Jubilife City, although one of them arrived in a not-so-good condition. Brock had carried Ash since he wasn't able to walk after something had happened by the lake, he was still too scared to ask any of them what happened. They entered the Jubilife pokécenter and was greeted with a smile from the nurse, Nurse Joy.<p>

"Hi!" she said. "Oh my, what happened to him? Is he alright?"

Brock instantly dropped Ash on the floor which made him scream in pain, and then Brock jumped in front of Dawn, taking Nurse Joy's hand with an amazing speed which would make even a Arcanine turn away in shame.

"Yes, my love!" Brock almost screamed, holding Nurse Joy's hands. "His mind and body is just alright, but my heart and soul is completely broken! Please Nurse Joy, can't you heal them for me?"

Je then leaned towards Nurse Joy, she backed away, but still holding his hands, or, in another way, Brock wouldn't let go.

"I-I, uh.." she stuttered.

Suddenly, a strange sound and a flash of light was emitted from the side of Brock's belt, soon revealing one of his pokémon, Croagunk. It was a dark blue frog looking creature, with yellow eyes and black around them. Its hands were mostly black with orange in the middle, and it also had two white stripes on its stomach that almost looked like they were bandages wrapped around the pokémon. Its type was poison and fighting, and it was also pretty good in pokémon battles. It always had a funny smile on its face, but right now it was prepared to protect any unlucky woman from Brock's 'love'.

"Oh, is that your Croagunk?" she asked suddenly.

"Um, yes it is, how come?" Brock asked, surprised.

"It looks so well taken care of!" Nurse Joy replied.

"Well, I am trying to be the best pokémon breeder ever, that may be the reason." Brock said and winked.

"Please, show me some of your secrets! I assume that you have few."

"I'd love to, Nurse Joy!" he said happy.

Croagunk, Dawn, Ash and even Brock himself was wondering if all of this actually happened.

"Do you want me to have your pokémon while you go looking for a hotel?" she asked Ash and Dawn.

She didn't receive any answer, as both of them was still watching her and Brock holding hands. Croagrunk shrugged, and then pushed the button on his pokéball and returned inside.

"I'll take that as a yes." she said and giggled.

Ash and Dawn had finally understood what was happening, and they put their pokéballs on the desk. Nurse Joy let go of Brock's hands and happily took the pokéballs for Ash and Dawn.

"I'll be taking care of the pokémon while you're gone, have fun!" she said with smile.

Brock once again leaped forward and took Nurse Joy's hands, taking this opportunity that Croagunk wasn't there to stop him.

"Nurse Joy! As I'm yours forever I will never leave you!" he said with a "romantic" voice, "Please, let me stay with you! I'm sure these two lovebirds will find a hotel while we are together!"

"WHAT? ME AND ASH? LOVEBIRDS? ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?" Dawn suddenly screamed.

She then looked at Ash who was still processing everything that was happening.

"Never!" she said, crossed her arms and looked away.

"So you two aren't together?" Nurse Joy asked. "I think you two look cute together!"

Dawn blushed, but still kept her position. Ash noticed this.

"Dawn, you've been blushing a lot lately, is something wrong? Maybe you should let Nurse Joy check on you while I go look for a hotel." Ash said.

After hearing this, Brock and Nurse Joy giggled together, and Ash just stood there watching Dawn blush even more. She couldn't take the embarrassment anymore, so she grabbed Ash by the arm and dragged him out of the pokécenter.

"C'mon Ash, let's leave these guys and find a hotel!" she said, still dragging him.

"What? Just the two of us?" Ash asked, still a bit confused.

He then watched Dawn's face get even more red, it was now almost the same color as a tomato.

"ASH! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK UNLESS SPOKEN TO, GOT IT?" she screamed at his face, now drawing attention from people walking by.

"Alright alright, jeez, cool it will ya?" Ash said, scared to death.

Dawn was about to slap him in the face, but there were too many people watching with smiles, so she just left Ash there, still confused.

"Hey Dawn, wait up!" he shouted. The boy then followed the girl to go find a hotel nearby, not daring to say anything at all, unless, spoken to, of course.

* * *

><p>"Miss? Miss?" a woman asked.<p>

"Wha, what?" May asked, barely being able to open her eyes.

"Miss, we've arrived at our destination, the plane is going back to Hoenn in 5 minutes, are you going to stay and head back with us?" the woman asked.

May looked like she had gotten a kick in the behind, because suddenly she just jumped up, making the poor woman almost scream.

"No! I'm ready to leave, right now!" she said and clenched her fist.

The woman just stood there, raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, miss, but are you by any chance the famous May Maple?" the female personnel asked.

"That's correct!" May answered with a proud smile.

"Could I have your autograph? My daughter is a beginner coordinator and a huge fan of yours, you're a real inspiration for her, she has already won 3 ribbons just by watching videos of you!"

"Wow that's amazing." May said, not really understanding that she was that of a role model. "Of course, do you have a pen and paper?"

The woman, seemingly out of nowhere handed May a piece of paper and a pen. May quickly signed it. The woman thanked her, and May left the plane, still having that smile on her. She could see Lilypad Town from a distance, and headed towards the airport to get a taxi.

"I hope this trip is worth it.." she said and sighed.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" a furious blue haired girl screamed.<p>

"I'm very sorry, but I am pretty sure that this is the only hotel in the whole city that has any rooms left, because of the talent show starting in a few days." the reception lady answered.

"B-But, so you're saying that this room only fits for two people?"

"Yes, I am truly sorry, it is designed that way, there is nothing I can do."

"Alright, we'll take it." Dawn said and sighed.

"Okay, please read through this form carefully. Names?" the lady asked.

"Dawn Berlitz." Dawn replied. She waited for Ash to say his name, but he didn't even move.

"ASH!" she 'whispered' to him.

"Ash Ketchum." he said.

"Was it that hard?" Dawn asked and sweatdropped.

"But you said that I wasn't allowed to talk unle-"

"FORGET THAT! Now sign the form!" Ash nodded and signed the form for Dawn, while the reception lady stood there and smiled. Ash handed over the signed form, and the lady accepted it with an even wider smile.

"Thank you, enjoy your honeymoon!" the lady said and winked. This time, Ash was the one to blush.

"We're not together!" he whined.

"Oh no? That's too bad." the lady said.

She turned around and looked at the wall with all of the keys to the rooms. She found the one belonging to Ash and Dawn and grabbed them.

"There you go," the lady said and handed the keys over to Ash, "Enjoy your, um, 'stay'" she said with a wink and sarcasm on the last word.

Ash blushed even harder, and Dawn was actually enjoying that.

"C'mon Ash, let's check out our room!" she said and grabbed his arm again, now dragging him up the hotel stairs.

"Hey! Why can't we take the elevator?"

"Cause I hate them!" Dawn replied.

"What?" he said confused.

The reception lady watched the two teens with amusement.

"They're obviously lying, if not, they'll get together soon enough after they've seen the room." she said and smiled. "Next, please!"

Ash and Dawn had finally reached the top floor, which was the 13th floor, and Dawn was still excited to see the room. Ash, on the other hand, was busy checking his body for any injuries made to him after being dragged up the stairs for 5 minutes.

"Look, Ash! There's our room!" she said excited and jumped. "Hurry up, you lazy!"

"Shouldn't we wait for Brock or something?" Ash asked tired, he was glad that he didn't receive any serious damage on his body after that.. Walk through the stairs.

"But I wanna see the room now!" Dawn whined.

"Uhuh, but we should probably get back to Brock and tell him about this, besides, this room is only for two people."

"I guess you're right.." Dawn said low and looked at a ground. There was a silence for a few seconds, but Dawn broke it with a smile.

"Then let's get GOING!" she screamed and ran past Ash. Ash was relieved but suddenly felt something drag him back.

"DAWN, LET GO OF ME!" Ash screamed desperately.

"NO! LET'S GET TO BROCK!" Dawn said laughing. Ash tried to get free but it was nearly impossible. They were soon by the staircase and then Ash realized something: They were heading **down** the stairs, not up.

"WAIT DAWN, LET GO OF M-" he didn't have time to finish his sentence before his face hit the rug covered stairs with a thud.

"Oops, sorry!" Dawn said, still running down the stairs while holding Ash's arm. Ash didn't know if she was sarcastic or not.

'Maybe this is her way of punishing me for what I did to her..?' he thought in pain. 'If it is, this is much better then letting her beat me up, and-'

Once again, he didn't have time to finish his thought before his face instead hit a part of the staircase that wasn't covered with rug, making him unconscious by the impact.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3!**

**Edit: Also, I forgot to thank everyone for the reviews!  
>Thanks to; knownobody, randompandattack, DBZ101 and to the person who reviewed anonymously. :) (Or how you now spell it, who cares.)<br>**

**This one got a little bit longer than expected, it would have been longer, too..**  
><strong>Please review if you haven't yet!<strong>  
><strong>DAWN COMMANDS YOU!<strong>

**By the way, anyone ever noticed that Pikachu had disappeared? ;)**

Chapter 3 - Suspecting and Surprises

"Excuse me, sir? Could you pull over at the Pokécenter?" May asked the taxi driver.

"The Pokécenter?" the driver asked. "That's impossible, the roads are closed due to that retarded festival and talent show."

"What festival? Talent show?" May asked, confused.

"Yeah it's some annual thing or something.. The whole thing is a money making scam, but the winning prize for the talent show is pretty sweet!"

"Really? What's the prize?" May asked, still confused.

"How should I know?" the driver replied.

May sweatdropped and asked the driver to pull over as near the pokécenter as he could.

"Thanks for the ride!" May said nervously and handed him the money.

"Have a nice day, miss!" the driver said as May went out of the taxi.

"Thank you, you too, sir!" she said and waved to the driver.

The driver nodded, and turned around the vehicle to find some other customers. With that, May stood there, her legs almost shaking, while watching Jubilife City.

"Well, here goes nothing.."

* * *

><p>"Ash! Ash! Answer me! Ash!"<p>

Ash opened his eyes. The first thing he felt was having an enormous headache, and the first thing he saw was Dawn's worried face, looking down on him.

"Ash! Are you alright?" she asked worried.

"Wh.. What happened?" Ash asked, trying to figure out why his head was about to blow up.

"Sir, this lady here tells me that you fell from the stairs, is that correct?" an old man asked.

"If she says so, then yes.." Ash replied, half dead, not wanting to get killed by the girl for real if he stated otherwise.

"Sir, there is no sign of any damage made to you, but I strongly recommend you visit a hospital just to be sure." the man said.

'No sign? My head is about to blow up!' Ash thought, irritated.

"N.. No, I'm fine, thank you sir, we were on our way to one right now anyway." Ash replied, his headache getting a little bit worse.

"If you say so." the man said and stood up. "If there is anything I can help you two with, anything at all, please don't hesitate to contact me. And you young man, you don't dance while going down the stairs!"

With that said, he gave a short nod to the worried young girl next to Ash, and then went out of sight. After that, there was a creepy silence for a few seconds, but Ash decided to brake it.

"Dancing down the stairs.. Was that all you could think of?" Ash asked smiling.

Dawn gave him a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Ash, I shouldn't have done that.." she said, regretful.

"Nah it's cool, I kinda deserved it for seeing you naked.."

"YOU WHAT?"

"You didn't know?" Ash asked, feeling scared to death once more.

"HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE?" she demanded, leaning towards him.

"Uh.. I didn't see anything! I just came when you were putting on your-"

"HOW MUCH?" she demanded once again.

"I.. I.. I saw you when you were putting on your bra!" he said, covering his face with his hands.

"SO YOU SAW MY ASS?"

"K.. K.. Kinda.."

Dawn was now shaking with anger, and Ash was shaking with fear.

"I.. I'm sorry!" Ash tried. "I was only looking for Pikachu!"

'Speaking of which, where was he..?'

It seemed that Dawn didn't hear his explanation. Ash was trying to figure out a way from this, even with that crazy headache going on. For the first time since that little.. Incident, Ash came up with a decent plan. He raised himself quickly from the floor, and with all his remaining power, he launched himself at Dawn, embracing her. He couldn't feel her shake with anger anymore, he only felt her warmth through her clothes. After a few seconds, which felt like forever for both Dawn and Ash, he let go of her, looking into her eyes, hoping not to get killed. She didn't say anything or move at all.

'Aw man, did I paralyze her?' he thought.

"Dawn..?" he finally asked. No answer.

"I'm sorry.." he continued, "For everything. I really hope you can forgive me."

No answer. He looked deeply into the girl's blue eyes. Still no answer.

"I.. I understand if you want to kill me, Dawn." he said with a sad smile.

Instead of slapping Ash on the cheek and then torture him, she jumped on him and embraced him, making both of them fall to the floor, catching Ash off guard and making him take the blow while hitting the floor. And there they lied, hugging each other on the hotel lobby floor, making the reception lady smile, and an old couple thinking how the teens nowadays could be so ruthless.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, but where can I find the Jubilife pokécenter?" May asked a person passing by.<p>

"The pokécenter?" the old woman said. "I think it's on the other side of town."

May fell to the ground anime style.

"Are you sure..?" May asked, still not wanting to believe that she had walked to the other side of the city.

"Miss, I may be old but my memory is just super."

May sighed and thanked the old lady. She was about to faint of exhaustion, so she decided to go into a hamburger bar to get something to drink. Or eat.. May went into the hamburger bar and was surprised that it was almost full. All of the tables were taken, most of the people inside had to eat standing.

"Bleh, I'm not gonna eat standing." May whined.

But she changed her mind when she saw their menu. Her mood quickly changed when she saw that they served ramen. There wasn't any line, so she went to one of the men that was working there, a blue haired man, to make an order.

"Hi!" she greeted the man. The man didn't answer, it looked like he had seen a ghost or something. "Sir?" May asked.

"H.. HI! WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU?" the blue haired man almost screamed.

"Um.." May said, frightened, "Do you serve ramen in here..?"

"WHY YES WE DO!" the man screamed even louder.

He put his hands on his mouth when he realized what he had just done.

"I'm sorry, do you want some fries with that, too?"

"What? Fries with ramen? I guess.. Strange combination" May said and giggled.

"Okay! Let me give your order to our chef!" he said. Almost instantly, he had disappeared from behind the desk, and came back in just a few seconds. "Done!" he said proudly.

"Okay, how much time before it's ready?"

"Ehm, about five minutes, but you can get a table for yourself meanwhile, I'll call you when it's done!" he said.

May nodded and was about to look for a table when she remembered that there wasn't any available. She sighed. Eating ramen standing would be hard..

"May!"

May snapped up her head at that voice. She tried looking around in the hamburger bar, but didn't see any familiar faces.

"Over here!"

May turned around to check where the voice came from.

"John!" May said happily.

May went to his table, and she was glad that she had met him in here, he had just saved her from being forced to eat while standing. She shivered at the thought.

"Hey, what are you doing in Sinnoh? Are you like, stalking me or something?" May said and giggled.

"Well.." he said. May raised an eyebrow.

"So you did follow me here?" May asked. John snickered.

"Of course not, that job in that airport was just a little change.. My real job is here, in Sinnoh." he replied.

"Oh really?" May asked, wanting to know more, "What are you working with then?" The same expression that blue haired man made earlier was now on John's face.

"Uhm.."

"A-Are you like, a terrorist or something..?" May asked, now worried. John laughed.

"Tell you what, I'll tell you after the festival, 'kay?" he said. May just nodded. She still didn't like it that he didn't tell her right away.

"May! Here's your ramen!" the blue haired man said.

"Oh, that's mine, I have to get that." May said and went to the blue haired man. She received the ramen bowl from the blue haired man, and then just wondered about something.

"How did you know my name?" May asked. The blue haired man once again got that weird expression on his face.

"C..Cause, you're the Hoenn Grand Festival winner!" he said, stuttering.

"Oh right!" May said and went to the table John was sitting at. After May had sat down on the chair, the blue haired man sighed.

"So, have you talked to that boy of yours?" John finally asked after wondering why May had fries with the ramen. May blushed, she had totally forgotten about Ash.

"No.. I was on my way to him, but went lost. So I decided to take a break from all of this traveling and get something to eat. Then I met you in here." May explained. John gave out a short laugh.

"If you want me to I can get you to the pokécenter after you've eaten that delicious ramen."

"No that's fine, I think I can make it there."

"Really? How much time have you spent in the city so far?"

"Um.." May sighed.

"Exactly, I can give you a ride there." John offered with a smile.

"I don't wanna be a problem.."

"It would be an honor for me, May."

"T-Thanks." May said, blushing.

"Shall we get going then?" John asked. May nodded, and followed John outside. None of them knew that there was a certain green haired coordinator, watching every step the two teens took. The green haired coordinator couldn't help but notice that the boy that was with May shot a glare at the blue haired worker at the hamburger bar, which made the worker almost run away. He saw May and the boy enter a limousine, and flipped up his cellphone.

"Ken, trace this number. KZ31 965. Now. Send me the coordinates as soon as they stop moving."

The green haired coordinator then ended the very short call to dial a different number.

"Hello?"

"I need your help, May is in danger."

"I'm on my way." a voice could be heard from the cellphone. The green haired coordinator ended the call and put his cellphone in his pocket. He was about to head the same way the black limousine with May and that boy were heading to, but then he saw the hamburger bar from the corner of his eyes and stopped. He thought about it for a few seconds, but then went into the bar to get one, single burger before looking after May.

* * *

><p>"Dawn! Have you seen Pikachu?" Ash asked. He looked back at the blue haired girl that was walking behind him. She was looking at the ground while walking, clearly not paying any attention to anything that was going on around her, not even hearing what Ash just asked her. Ash shook his head and kept on walking through the city towards the pokécenter while actively searching for Pikachu.<p>

"Where are you buddy?" he asked no one in particular. He looked back at the blue haired girl again, wondering if she was okay. He decided to snap Dawn out of zombie mode, hopefully she would know where Pikachu was.

"Dawn?" he asked, tilting his head her way. Still no answer, and she was still looking down on the ground while walking. Ash sighed, this is going to be tough.

"Dawn? Want a free ribbon..?" he tried. Still nothing.

"Dawn..? Want a hug?" he asked with sarcasm. Dawn suddenly snapped her head up from the ground and acted like she had just woken up from a long rest.

"Wuh, wa.. Really?" Dawn asked, confused. Ash shook his head. Maybe it would be best for him to wait until they got to the pokécenter which wasn't so faraway, he thought. He sighed, this was going to be a very long day.

* * *

><p>May shivered, she froze.<p>

"Are you freezing? A young teen asked.

"No, I'm fine.." she lied.

"Don't be ridiculous, here, take my coat." the teen handed over his coat to May, and she wondered how she could ever freeze in a fancy and coasy limousine.

"Is this your car?" May finally asked. John smirked.

"Not really, actually it's my uncles, but as you can see I'm free to use it whenever I want." he replied with a smile.

"Oh.." May got out. They had been traveling in that limo for quite a while now, and May was starting to get impatient and worried.

"John, when are we going to arrived at the pokécenter?" she asked, trying to fake a smile.

"Oh, soon enough, we're just gonna take a quick stop, that's all." he replied with a smile. May sighed inside. His voice was so sweet..

"So we've been going the wrong way this whole time?" she asked, now irritated.

"Not exactly, the pokécenter should be just 10 minutes away after we've stopped by at my place."

"So we're going home to you now?" May bursted out. John was surprised by this and almost jumped out of his seat.

"Calm down!" he said and sweatdropped. "It's not like I'm going to kidnap you or something."

May got a worried look on her face, what if he was going to kidnap her? What if he was some kind of bad guy she had just met, wanting to have some 'fun' at his place? John noticed that she was getting worried.

"Don't worry, May, I would never do anything to the beautiful top coordinator."

May blushed when she heard this, but quickly collected herself.

"So what are we going to do at your place..?" she asked.

"We're gonna see my uncle!" John stated proudly. "Well, we won't actually meet him, but we'll see him over the videophone."

"Why can't we just call him from the pokécenter, for example?"

"My uncle doesn't like other people sneaking around his calls.." he said and looked out of the window. "That's why my videophone machine at home is equipped with a device that encrypts our calls."

"Woah.." May said surprised. "Your uncle must like having alot security around him.."

John smiled.

"Tell you what, when we get home at my place, I'll show you what I work with and what I've done after I've talked with my uncle."

"Sure, that would be great!" May said, feeling a little bit more secure around John. John then turned around, trying to spot something.

"What's wrong?" May asked. John still looked out of the window, checking almost every way.

"I don't know.. It feels like we are being followed for some reason.. Driver, please pull over."

The limo slowed down, and when they had pulled over out of the road, John stepped out of the vehicle, still looking for any signs for anyone following them. It was getting dark, it was almost impossible to see anything that wasn't within 30 feet. May also stepped out of the limo, and she couldn't help but notice John's well built body.. He also had black clothes, just like in the airport. After a moment of silence, May stepped in front of John, who was still looking for followers.

"John.. There isn't anyone, or anything out here.. Can't we go now? I'm freezing." May whined, with her sweet voice.

"Right." he said and nodded. "Let's get going."

They entered the limo again, and was about to start the engine when it, unfortunately, broke down. John cursed and asked the driver if he could fix it, and the driver happily accepted the challenge.

"Hmpf, looks like their shitty limo just died or something." a green haired coordinator said, watching the black limo from a distance through the vehicle windows.

"Why are you using that kind of language?" a pink haired girl asked, sitting in the passenger seat. "Oh, I see, you're just jealous that he has money."

"Jealous?" the green haired coordinator defended himself. "That thing didn't last an hour, he might as well had bought it at Toys 'R Us or something. Besides, don't you think that I have money? I could get any girl I want."

"Excluding me." the girl said and winked.

"Whatever. I'm starting to doubt that you're a girl anyways."

"Real funny." the girl said with sarcasm.

"I know." the green haired coordinator said and winked. The girl sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Let me drive now! You drive like me when I'm drunk!"

"Excuse me? I don't even have a drivers license and I still drive better than you."

"Oh please, then why did you hit those mailboxes before?"

"I was watching your beautiful eyes." he said and smiled.

"Oh Drew, you're so romantic! Take me now!" the girl said in a sarcastic way and started making kissing sounds.

"Do you know how ridiculous you look right now?" the boy asked, flipping up his cellphone and took a quick shot.

"What was that light?" the girl wondered and stopped faking a couple making out.

"What light? Are you retarded?"

The girl crossed her arms and grunted.

"Well I saw something.." she said irritated. "Now let me drive!"

"Why should I?" the boy said and flicked his hair.

"Because I have a drivers license!" the girl said and posed.

"And? I still drive better than you."

"And? Atleast I'm not the one taking private lessons." the girl said and teased him.

"It's not illegal."

"But it's unfair!" the girl protested.

"Jealous?" the boy said and leaned closer.

"N-No! Now let me drive! You don't want officer Jenny to pull us over while you're driving, hm?"

"Fine." the boy said and sighed. The two of them quickly changed seats, and then heard a low 'vroom' sound not too faraway.

"Looks like they're up and running again." Drew said, still wanting to drive his black car.

"And so are we!" the pink haired girl said and started the engine. She tried to accelerate, but the car didn't even move.

"Did I brake it?" she asked, scared.

"The e-brake is still on." the green haired coordinator said and smirked.

"I.. I was just testing you." the pink haired coordinator stuttered, blushing. Drew just smiled and flicked his hair. He then unlocked the e-break for the pink haired coordinator.

"You know, I could do that myself." the girl said. "As I said, I was just testing you."

"Sure." Drew replied and smirked. "Let's go or we'll lose them."

The pink haired coordinator nodded, and they were soon on their way, following that black limo's every turn.

"Well, here we are." John said and sighed. "Might not have been what you expected."

May watched as the limo stopped outside of the little two floor house. May then giggled.

"Does my house look funny?" John asked confused.

"No, it's just that I expected your house to be more.. Fancy, since you have your private driver and limo and all that." she answered, still giggling.

"Oh. Well, it's the inside that matters, but you're a coordinator so you don't know that too much now do you?" John asked smiling.

"Hey!" May said, still giggling. "Can we head inside now?"

"Of course." he said. He then turned around and faced their driver. "Fred, I won't be needing you anymore tonight, thanks for everything."

"My pleasure." the driver, Fred, said. He then bowed and went inside the vehicle. After the limo went out of sight, John gestured for May to go first.

"Shall we?" he asked. May nodded. "Ladies first."

They went through the little garden that John had and was now standing right outside the white painted house. John grabbed some keys from his pocket and was about to unlock the door but stopped.

"Something wrong?" May asked.

"I don't think that car over there was here before." he said, watching a black car that had parked not so far outside his gates.

"Wait here, I'm gonna go check it out." May nodded, and John started walking towards the uninvited car just outside his house.

"Be careful.." May whispered. She then shivered, freezing. He could at least had opened the door for her..

"Oh my god, oh my GOD! HE'S COMING THIS WAY DO SOMETHING DREW!" a pink haired girl whispered loudly.

"Shit." Drew answered. "Think of something, quick!"

"Let's drive out of here!" she said and was about to start the engine.

"Are you nuts? We'll just give ourselves away!" Drew said and stopped her hand from reaching the keys. "And we can't leave May!"

"If you're so smart then why don't you think of something!" she 'whispered', annoyed. Drew gritted his teeth. John was almost by their car, he had to think of something, quick.

"Well?" the girl asked. "He's almost here!"

"Quit whining and help me think of something! It'll only be a few seconds before he knows we're in the car!"

"Man, we're dead, are we going to jail?" the girl asked, not wanting to be stuck in prison her whole life. Drew clenched his fists. He had an idea.

"I have an idea." he said, flatly. The girl looked at him with a weird expression. "But I don't think you'll like it."

"WELL? JUST DO IT OR WE'RE DEAD!" she screamed. Drew shrugged.

"Remember, you wanted me to do this." with that said, he pulled the girl closer to his body and kissed her.

"Whho.. WHA, ngh..!" the girl tried to get out, it was impossible to talk with Drew's tongue in her mouth.

"Just go with the flow." Drew said while pausing the kiss. The girl was about to protest but didn't have time for it as Drew's mouth squeezed hers. They went on for almost 2 minutes, and Drew decided to finally stop.

"I think he's gone." Drew said, flicking his hair. He didn't get any response, he looked at the girl from the corner of his eye.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" she screamed.

"I just saved our asses, that happened." he replied.

"THAT WAS FREAKING GROSS!"

"Then why didn't you stop the kiss earlier? Come to think of it, it was me that stopped it. You have to admit you liked it." he said with a smirk on his face.

"WHA.. NO!" she said and blushed. "YOU.. YOU TASTED LIKE HAMBURGERS!"

"Meh, whatever, let's see what they're up to inside." he said and shrugged. "By the way, I think I tasted some lipstick, too." He exited the car and awaited the girl to do that, too.

"Are you coming or what?" he asked, watching the girl blush in the car.

"Hamburgers, HAAAAMburgers, HAMBURGERS!" she screamed. "YOU ATE HAMBURGERS BEFORE YOU MADE OUT WITH ME!"

"Didn't it taste good..?" he asked, smiling. The girl crossed her arms and looked away with closed eyes. Drew smiled, this girl, she was something, that's for sure.

**If you found any errors, anything at all, don't hesitate to tell me! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

*Uploaded August 14, 2011***  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 4, WOHO!**

**The chapter was going to be longer, too, so it was a silly way to end the chapter, I know.**  
><strong>Thanks for everyone reading my story, it's nice to know some people are reading this.<br>And this chapter is kinda boring, next one should be more action-packed.  
><strong>

**Chapter 4 - His Balls, His House**

* * *

><p>"Well..?" May said when John approached her.<p>

"False alarm." John said and smiled.

"Told you so." May teased him. "Why was that car there anyway?"

"It was just a young couple in love, making out."

"Why were you gone for so long then?"

"Um, I had to make sure that they weren't faking it, and man, they didn't." John said and blushed. "Wanna head inside now?"

"FINALLY!"

May's eyes went wide open at the first sight of John's house, the inside of it, atleast.

"This is.. This is.. This.. This is.." May stuttered.

"Amazing?" John finished for her while snickering.

"INCREDIBLE!" May screamed. "This is just like how the movie stars live! Even better!"

John laughed while May watched every single corner of the room. First, the room they had first entered:  
>The floor was made out of extremely great wood, and the walls were white, she had no idea what material they were made of. She quickly put her shoes next the door and then handed over the shortly borrowed coat to John and went to see the next room that was just in front of the room she was in right now. The floor was made of same wood, she assumed the whole floor in the house was made of it. The room was probably John's living room, with a big flat screen tv on the side of the wall and over 5 couches and chairs facing the tv. On one side of the room was the kitchen, with a table for 4 people and a refrigerator, plus other stuff that May didn't exactly care about right now. On the far end of the room was also a bar full with drinks and expensive wine, and a few bar chairs, too. Right next to the bar was a sliding door with glass so you could see through it, making May able to see the backyard of John's house. She sprinted to the sliding door and slid it open, and then ran outside to see John's big pool. She quickly returned inside however, not wanting to get cold again. She eyed the pool with a trampoline for a few seconds, and then turned around and started running to see the next room, tackling a poor teenage boy to the ground on the way. When she got into the next room she noticed two things; every room had a really expensive looking roof lamp covered with gold that princesses usually had in their palaces. Second, John was awfully rich, she made a mental note to check out why later, but never did that as she saw his wardrobe; a wardrobe the size of her whole room. She screamed in delight when she saw that John for some reason also had clothes and dresses for women.<p>

"Joooohn," she asked with a teasing voice, "Why do you have girl clothes?"

The smile that John had quickly changed into a frown.

"I.. I don't feel like talking about that right now." he replied.

"Oh.." May said, holding a red knee lengthened dress. "Can I try this on?" she said, trying to change subject.

John didn't say anything, he just nodded. May did a strange sound that John only could guess was a form of squealing, as she picked a few homecoming dresses to try out. After five minutes, May had picked a 'few' dresses to try out, still jumping with excitement.

"John, could you.. Leave?" she asked.

"What? Why?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"I have to change! You don't wanna see me naked now, do you?"

John stuttered a few words while scratching the back of his head. May blushed immediately.

"GET OUT!"

John ran as fast as he could, even running upstairs. He had never tasted the wrath of an angry young girl.

"Man, she got some temper.." he said and sighed. "Might as well make that phone call now."

He walked towards the other side of the not-so-small room, past the little pool, to the videophone. He dialed a number and entered the password needed for the call. Pretty soon, a huge face of a man in his thirties could be seen on John's flat screen tv. He chuckled inside, wondering how it would be if his uncle had a head that large in real life.

"John." the man on the screen said, holding a phone to his ear. "It's good to see you."

"Hey, uncle. Same here." John replied with a smile. The man on the screen nodded. John noticed that his uncle was stroking a Persian while talking to him, he always had something about cats.

"How are your pokémon doing?" the man asked.

"Great." John replied. "They're more than ready to face Cynthia."

"Excellent. But that isn't for about two weeks, in the meantime, I'm transferring a few men to your location."

"And how many men is a 'few', exactly..?"

His uncle thought about it for a moment.

"About.. 100." he finally replied. John chuckled. If that was only a few, then how much men would 'many' be?

"The fools have already established a temporary base just outside Jubilife City, we'll use that one to transfer the pokémon before moving on to the League."

"I'm sorry, 'The Fools'..?" John asked.

"The two fools and that talking cat!" the man almost screamed.

"Ah. Should've known." John replied. "But why were they working in a hamburger bar?"

"You ask too much questions, John. It's only a cover until we've extracted tonight's load and start with the real project."

"I understand." John replied. His uncle nodded and was about to end the call when he saw something behind John.

"Who is that?" he asked, no, demanded to know. John got surprised and turned around to see what his uncle meant. Then he saw May, standing there, beautiful as ever with a red dress on and her long, brown hair, resting on her back.

"May.. You look just like her." John got out.

"Like who?" May wondered. She then noticed that John was talking with a man.

"I should probably get going.." she said and turned around, trying to sneak away.

"Stop right there young lady." the man said, now talking through the speakers placed around the room. May did as she was told and gulped. Her eyes went wide when she saw the pool in the room. The man redirected his gaze towards John.

"You certainly have a good taste in women." his uncle said.

Both May and John blushed like crazy after they heard what the man said.

"T.. Thank you, sir!" May tried to say and bowed, holding the edge of her dress while doing so. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." John's uncle smiled.

"Beautiful and elegant, a very wise choice indeed." the man said. May couldn't say anything, she was trying to hide her face, while John tried to save her from any further embarrassment.

"How did you meet her?" his uncle asked.

"I.. I met her in the Hoenn airport." John replied.

"I see. What made you choose her instead of all the other women I've already showed you?"

"She.. She just won the Hoenn Grand Festival, she's a top coordinator." John finally said and sighed. His uncle's eyes went wide.

"Now this is interesting." he said, smirking. "Now you're saying that this young lady is a top coordinator?" Very interesting indeed."

Both May and John nodded at the same time. His uncle smiled even more, and John didn't like that.

"Hm, we could surely use your beauty and skills at our team. I could make you powerful in no time, just like that." he said.

"I-I don't think so, uncle." John said.

"Why not?" his uncle asked, irritated.

"Well, she may be able to help.. But not in the way you think, I think it would be better if she could design the houses with me instead, she could get hurt while working." John said and stared at his uncle. The man and John stared at each other for a while, with an awkward silence now hovering all over the room. May was wondering why they were looking at each other for so long, and work with what..?

"I understand." John's uncle finally said. "I trust you don't let her ruin this plan." He then ended the call, making John stand there, and sigh.

"What did he mean with all that.. Stuff?" May asked.

"He wanted to recruit you." John replied.

"Really?" May said and smiled. "What are you guys working with then?"

"Well.. We tell people to build buildings, I'm an architect. I design buildings for my uncle."

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Yeah.. But my uncle had other plans for you."

"What?"

"Well.. He wanted to use your beauty, if you know what I mean."

"Huh..?" May asked, not getting it.

"You know.. A dancer."

"Me? A dancer? Cool! I'd love to!" May said, jumping. John chuckled.

"It's not the kind of dancing you're thinking of." he said, still chuckling.

"But I wanna dance! Ask your uncle if I can take that job!"

"Trust me, you don't want to." John said and smiled.

"Why not?" May asked irritated. "Fine, show me some buildings you've designed!"

John sighed and nodded, he then went to the big screen were his uncle's big face had been a few minutes ago, to open a few boxes right under it. He took about 10 to 20 pieces of large sketches and put them to a desk.

"Well, here are some of my designs." he said and smiled.

"Woah, you designed every one of them?" May asked, stunned.

"Yup. But most of the buildings are built in Kanto, where our.. Office, is."

"Oh, is there any buildings here in Sinnoh that you've designed?"

"Um.. Yeah, one."

"Alright, show me it! We can head there before we get to the pokécenter!" she jumped with excitement.

"I'd prefer not."

"Please?" May said sweetly and went closer to him. John chuckled and shook his head.

"JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHN! C'MON!" May whined.

"Flygon, flamethrower, now!"

A red hot line of hot fire was coming in fast from outside, destroying the expensive lamp on the roof and made the room pitch black.

"JOHN!" May screamed in fear.

"MAY! WHERE ARE YO-"

A loud thud could be heard, and then, silence. May was scared to death, trying to back against the wall, but hit something, or someone. She turned around, and then got blinded by some sort of flashlight, but her vision was slowly returning. Without being able to see who the person was, she kicked the person between the legs, making the person fall to the floor, almost crying in pain.

"MAY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Huh?"

Another flash of light could be seen, and now the part of the room where May, John and the person that had gotten a kick between the legs was now lit up by a little flashlight on the ground. May's eyes had now adjusted themselves for the darkness, and she looked down on the floor to see the person she had just kicked.

"Drew?" she said, dropping down to the person that had his hands between his legs. "DREW! SAY SOMETHING!"

No answer, May could see that he was in great pain, he was trying to suppress the tears that was about to come out.

"MAY! WHY THE HELL DID YOU KICK HIM?" a girl screamed. May didn't care about who was screaming, she only cared about Drew, if he was okay or not.

"Drew! Say something!" she said desperately, shaking him with her hands. She looked at Drew's face, he was about to say something, although it looked like he had to force it out.

"M... Ma...M.." Drew got out.

"Y-Yes?" May asked. Drew motioned for May to lean closer so that she could hear him. May did as he wanted, and put her ear near his mouth, waiting for him to speak.

"My.. My balls.." Drew whispered. May blushed furiously and raised herself from the ground, looking around the room for help. Her eyes locked into a pink haired girl.

"W-Who are you?" May asked, holding her hand with the other one. She glanced at the boy she had just recently kicked in the balls, but then looked at the girl once more. She looked almost like Solidad, with a few exceptions, one of them having a different hairstyle and being shorter. Her hair was resting free on her back, her hair also being longer than May's hair. The pink haired girl had a pink blouse, she probably didn't need to have anything extra on, but she had a pink shirt, as expected, underneath the blouse, and if you looked closely, you could see the lines from her bra. May looked down on the girl's chest and blushed when she noticed that the girl had the same breast size as herself, if not, even larger. The pink haired girl had a pretty and an amazingly short skirt, a weak breeze was enough to make it fly in the wind and reveal what was under it. The skirt was, also, pink.

"I'm Amelia, now why are you staring at me like that?"

"You're beautiful." May said and smiled. The girl blushed but then posed.

"Of course I am, I mean, just look at me! You ain't too bad yourself, with that dress."

The both girls smiled.

"What's with all that pink?" May asked.

"Oh, I just love pink! Imagine a world made of pink only.." the girl said and sighed, fantasizing about a world with pink everywhere. May put her index finger on her cheek and tried to imagine that, too, but sweatdropped at how retarded that would look like. Both girls were interrupted by Drew, who was chuckling, still lying on the ground.

"What's so funny?" Amelia wondered.

"It's funny how almost everything you have is pink, except for a few things."

Amelia crossed her arms and grunted.

"Well, too bad you can't buy everything in pink." she replied annoyed.

"Really?" Drew said, still having trouble with speaking. "Last time I checked, you could buy pink underwear."

Amelia blushed even worse than last time, and May wondered what Drew was talking about.

"How did you.." she asked, blushing like crazy.

"Well.." Drew said, trying to sit up. "Let's put it this way; I can still see them."

The pink haired girl blushed even more. She then rushed over to Drew, pulled him up out of the floor, and then crossed her arms, looking the other way with her eyes closed.

"There!" Amelia said, still blushing. "Now you can't see them!"

"I don't need to." Drew replied. "I've already seen them long enough to know that green is your second favorite color. I wonder why?" he finished with sarcasm and flicked his hair.

Amelia blushed so much that it probably wasn't possible to get her face more red, and she wanted to smack Drew in the face, maybe he would forget everything about her green underwear.

"Shut up!" Amelia said and turned around, walking away a few steps from him.

"Amelia, maybe you should try a more.. Not-so-short skirt." May said, chuckling and sweatdropping.

"I-I will!" Amelia said, still pissed off. There was a long moment of silence, before May finally broke it.

"Wha.. What are you guys doing here? What the HELL happened to that lamp? AND WHY IS JOHN ALL BEAT UP?" she bursted out. She ran past the blushing pink haired girl and the smirking green haired coordinator, to the unconscious boy on the floor.

"John! Are you alright? What did you do to him?" May asked.

"We just saved you." Drew replied, still smirking about Amelia's green underwear.

"From what?" May wondered, trying to wake John up.

"From that douche there." Drew said and pointed towards John. "I have to admit, he packs quite a punch, but I still got him."

"But he didn't do anything!"

May then explained everything, from where she had met John at the airport, to when all of this in the room had happened.

"Oh." Amelia said after a moment. "So.. That dress isn't yours..?"

May shook her head.

"Now," May continued, and raised herself from the floor, "WHY DID YOU BEAT HIM UP AND CRASH IN INTO HIS HOUSE?"

"We were only trying to save you, we thought you were in trouble." Drew replied, the smirk on his face now gone.

"I see." May said. "But why did you think that I was in any danger?"

"We heard you scream his name from outside." Drew said.

"Oh please." Amelia added, "if she screams his name, it doesn't have to mean something bad happened, it could be something good, too. I told you we should've waited for more proof that she was in danger!"

"Shut up, Pinky." Drew said, annoyed.

"What do you mean with 'something good'?" May asked. She didn't get any response, Drew had crossed his arms with his head down and his eyes closed, while Amelia was shaking, about to explode with laughter. After a few seconds, May had finally realized what Amelia meant.

"Hey! We didn't do anything! He just showed me his sketches!" May protected herself.

"Yeah, right." Amelia said, still trying to suppress her laughter. "His 'sketch-'"

She didn't finish that word, instead, she fell to the floor, laughing so hard that the sound of it went through the right now broken windows, outside and scared a few Pidgeys from a tree nearby in the process.

"John!" she screamed, faking a couple making out on the ground. "Show me your 'sketches'! Oh, it's so good! Can you give me toooooooour?"

May blushed madly, while Drew stood there, smirking. He had regained his evil smile after seeing Amelia's underwear while she rolled around on the floor, still faking a couple making out, but was now faking some more intimate moments.

"Aren't you going to drop your green panties while you're still at it?" Drew said, still smirking. Amelia immediately stopped rolling around on the floor and stood up. She cleared her throat as the brunette and the green haired boy watched her with amusement. A cough from behind made all three of them jump from the ground, some more than others.

"What the hell was that?" Amelia wondered, she had fell to the ground again after she heard that creepy cough.

"John!" May screamed and sprinted to the boy who was struggling to get up.

"What happened.. Are you okay, May?" he said, checking for a mirror to see his face. He looked at a mirror but didn't see what he had expected.

"Who.. Who the hell are you? What are you doing here? And who the fuck screwed my room?"

He was about to to scream some more about his wrecked windows and furnitures, but his eyes locked on into a certain pink haired girl and shut his mouth. He turned around and faced the girl.

"Such beauty, am I in heaven?" he asked. Amelia blushed at that statement, May slapped herself in her forehead and Drew also got red, but with jealousy. Everybody thought that John was flirting with her, but he was actually wondering if he was in heaven, his head was screaming for sleep and his vision was blurry. John shook his head, trying to wake from this beautiful dream where his room was completely ruined. May stepped in front of him and slapped him on his face.

"Snap out of it, John! You're not dreaming." May said. John let out a sound that heard like a short 'ow', and then looked back at the pink haired girl.

"Who are you guys?" he asked. None of them gave him an answer, but Drew soon stepped towards John and bowed.

"Please forgive me, I am the reason for all of this. I will stand for the costs of all the damage I have done." he said and raised himself. John was surprised by the boy's sudden actions.

"My my." John said, and then looked towards May. "I believe this is the boy you have a crush on? You have taught him well, or is it the other way around?"

"WHAT?" May screamed. "No way!"

"No?" John wondered. "I'm sorry, I thought you were the boy May has feelings for."

"Am I not..?" Drew asked, feeling hurt.

"N-No! I don't have a crush on anyone! John!" May answered.

"I see." Drew said with closed eyes. "It must be Ketchum."

"Can we please talk about this some other time? Would you and that lovely girl next to you explain what happened in here?"

"I followed you guys from the hamburger bar. I asked this girl, Pinkelia, to come with me and save May from you. But I see that wasn't necessary." Drew replied.

"Why would May be in any danger?" John asked.

"It all looked suspicious." he said, embarrassed. "Again, I'm sorry for everything. I'll pay for all the damages done."

John laughed, making Drew wonder if he had gone nuts after that punch to the face.

"No need to, I'll get everything replaced soon enough. All I ask for return is your name!"

"I'm Drew. Are you sure about this?"

"Why of course! Money is not a problem for me, I assume it is not a problem for you, either."

Drew nodded, he thought that this John was a pretty good guy after all.

"Now," John continued, "Why don't we get to the pokécenter? I'll deal with my room later."

Everybody nodded went outside using the emergency exit, they didn't wanna risk getting hurt by all of the falling pieces of glass. May and John went to his garage to get his car, but Drew and Amelia went towards the gate.

"Hey!" John shouted. "Where are you going? There's still room in my car!"

"Thanks, but we got our own. It's right over there." Drew said and pointed towards the black car not too faraway.

"Wait, what?" John said surprised. "Is that your car?"

Drew nodded and wondered why it was such a big deal.

"So you two were the ones making out earlier?" John asked.

Drew smirked and replayed the moment in his head, while Amelia shook her head and blushed, remembering the taste of hamburgers and lipstick mixed together.

"We fooled ya, didn't we?" Drew asked proudly. May was looking at him, wondering how he could do things like that, fake a kiss..

"Why yes you did! You were eating each other up! It was impossible to believe that you faked it. Or did you?" John said.

"C'mon Drew, let's get out of here." Amelia said while pulling his arm towards the car. Drew still had that smirk on his face, and made a 'I'll tell you later' look to John. John smiled and motioned for May to enter his own car.

"You have a driverslicense?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah, why else would I have this car?"

"Whatever." May said and smiled. "Let's head to the pokécenter, after all of this, it'll be heaven to just rest over there."

John nodded and started the car, and was about to drive to the center when he saw that Drew's car hadn't started yet.

"Hey!" John said after he had pulled his car over next to Drew's and pulled down the car windows. "Are you gonna follow us to the center or what? And why haven't you started the car yet?"

"Pink-elia here wants to drive my car." Drew replied with his eyes closed.

"Then why don't you let her?" John asked. "Do you even have a driverslicense?"

"No, he does not! That's why he should let me drive!" Amelia shouted from the passenger seat.

"But you stink at driving. You're the reason John saw us in the first place. Why would a stalker park his car right outside his victim's gates?"

"Are you retarded?" Amelia answered. "It was so that we could get a better view!"

"You need glasses or something? I think you should get your vision tested or something."

Amelia was about to rip Drew apart, but John stopped.

"Hey, Drew?" he asked. Drew opened his eyes and looked at John.

"Hm?" he replied.

"I think you should let her drive this time." John said and sweatdropped.

"Fine." Drew said, irritated. Both Amelia and Drew exited the car to change seats, they tried to change seats without exiting the car last time, but that didn't end so well. Drew had a frown while going to the passenger seat, while Amelia felt like singing 'In Your Face'. Both got into their respective seats. John was about to drive away but was stopped by Amelia's voice.

"John! Can't you show us one of your buildings?" Amelia asked, still happy to be able to drive.

"N..No, I'd rather not." he replied.

"Please..?" May whined from behind his back. John sighed. He shook his head, making the two girls get disappointed.

"C'mon John." Drew said. "I thought you were a man."

John snapped up his head and looked into Drew's smirking face.

"Fine." John said, now smirking, too. "I'll show you it, right now. Amelia, follow my car."

Both of the girls screamed 'YAY', while John pulled up his car window, and Drew flicked his hair, still with that smirk on his face.

'This'll get interesting.' John and Drew thought at the same time.

**Please review, if you can. I'd really appreciate it. Whether it's a positive or negative review, I really don't care, as long as you're not flaming the pairing itself.. (:  
>And for those of you who thought that Amelia was Solidad, you were right.. But after reading through these chapters, she seems to be too much off-character, so I made her into Amelia, instead, ^^<strong>

**Next chapter.. Should be up in three days from now, maybe two days, but that's a big _maybe_.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! And it's a very unusual chapter, too!  
>Being almost 30 pages on Office Writer..<strong>  
><strong>Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, to be honest I like how this chapter went pretty much.<strong>  
><strong>The ending, I'm sure many of you will like it as well.<br>Please R&R!**

**Or else..**

**Chapter 5 - Realization, Releasement and a Kiss  
><strong>

The three coordinators and John were now only a few minutes away from his building that he had designed. John's car was in the front leading the way, while Drew's car was a few feet behind, but with Amelia as the driver. Unknown to John and the others, they had been going around in circles, the cold night being the reason. But soon enough, John was starting to notice that.

"Shit." he cursed, also slamming the steering wheel.

"What is it..?" May wondered, she was slightly dozing away, the car had a very nice warming ability.

"We've been going around for circles. See that tree over there? I've seen it before this night, two times."

He glanced at May quickly when he didn't get any answer, she was sleeping, peacefully. He smiled and shook his head, trying to navigate in the cold and very dark night. He wondered how Drew and Amelia were doing right now. He cursed once more when he saw that tree.

"Damn you, stupid tree." he whispered and gave it a glare.

Over at Drew's car, things weren't so quiet.

"I keep telling you that you'll lose him if you don't get closer!" Drew said, annoyed.

"But there is a rule or something that you can't be too close to another car!" Amelia said, trying not to lose John's car in the dark.

"What now? You don't even know what that rule is? And you have a driverslicense."

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU SAY THE RULE THEN, HMM?"

"How should I know? I don't have a driverslicense, things like that doesn't concern me. Now drive closer, or we'll lose them. It's pretty dark right now."

"Hmpf, FINE, but promise me you shut up!" Amelia said and went closer to John's car with a few millimeters. Drew looked at Amelia.

"Well? Get closer, now!"

"I JUST DID?"

"What the f-, you what? I swear you drive like my grandma."

"I DO NOT!"

"THEN GET CLOSER!" Drew almost screamed, he then calmed himself down, promising himself not to lose his temper like that again. Amelia muttered something and then accelerated a bit, making them pretty close to John's car.

"I swear.. If he suddenly just brakes and we crash into him, it's all your fault." Amelia said, thinking of a possible scenario where they crashed into John's vehicle, killing both of them.

"Relax, this thing has airbags." Drew said, closing his eyes. "Where the hell are we? It's been 30 minutes, we should've been at the pokécenter by now. I don't even think that we're in Jubilife City anymore."

"W.. What do you mean with that?" Amelia asked, looking at Drew.

"For crying out loud, eyes on the road, you'll get us killed!" Drew said, making Amelia scream and watch the road again. "What do you think I mean, I mean we're not in the city anymore. There hasn't been any buildings around here for five minutes, either that or we've been heading the wrong way."

"And what if we headed the wrong way?" Amelia asked, scared.

"A ghost will come and get us.. BOOH!" Drew said with a scary voice, chuckling after that. Amelia however didn't really notice that Drew was joking and screamed, making Drew deaf for a few seconds.

"Jeez.." Drew said, trying his hearing. "Maybe you should let me drive now?"

"N-No, I think I can make it.." Amelia said, her eyes closing and then opened every few seconds.

"I seriously doubt that. Next time John stops, we'll change places."

Amelia nodded, and continued to concentrate on the road, following John's every turn. John had now finally found out what road they were on now, and was now heading the right direction back to Jubilife City. They we're right now just outside of the city, in a road that was in the middle of a forest. Back in Drew's black car, Amelia was trying to get her mind off of the ghosts Drew was talking about.

"So.." she began. She glanced quickly at Drew, who had his eyes closed. Amelia didn't know if he was sleeping or not, maybe faking it, too.

"How long've you been together with May?" she asked.

"Zero seconds." Drew replied, still trying to rest with his eyes closed. "What time is it?"

"Don't try to change the subject." Amelia said and smirked, still watching the road and John's car. "Now, how did you two meet?"

"Can you please be quiet, I'm trying to sleep."

"Naw, does the little baby have to get some sleep?"

"Real funny." Drew said with sarcasm.

"I know." Amelia said and winked. She then realized that Drew still had his eyes closed and slapped herself on the forehead. Although it looked like the opposite, Drew actually had his eyes opened and saw everything that had just happened, and smirked.

'This girl..' he thought.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" a young teen asked, worried.<p>

"I certainly am young man, there is no sign of your Pikachu on any of the city's security cams." a man replied.

The young boy sighed. He thanked the head of town security and went out of the office to see how Dawn was doing. As he expected, she was still thinking deeply. But instead of staring at the ground, the young blue haired girl watched as the night stars lit up the outskirts of the city. Ash sighed and approached her, hoping to meet her and get some answers.

"Dawn?" the boy asked, watching the girl as she stood there, leaning against the wall of the building, still watching the stars and the moon.

"It's almost fullmoon.." she whispered.

"What?" Ash wondered.

Dawn turned her head towards the young teenage boy.

"Isn't it beautiful, Ash?" she said, the first thing she had ever said since that strange thing happened at that hotel, and besides what she had just whispered.

"I.." Ash got out, starting to get more worried about the girl. "I think so."

The girl smiled, and so did Ash.

"Dawn? Are you.. Feeling alright?" he asked, looking deeply into her blue eyes that was almost shining from the moonlight.

"Yeah.. Why shouldn't I be?" she replied with an ever so beautiful smile.

"You've been acting.. Strange, lately. I was starting to get worried."

"Oh, that's so sweet.." She said and looked down, putting one shoe against the wall to get a better grip. "I'm fine, you don't have to worry, Ash. I'm just thinking about a few things.."

She looked up into the sky again, leaving Ash with a funny expression on his face.

"Like what..?" Ash wondered.

He didn't get any answer, she was still standing there, looking at the stars. Ash sighed. He decided to join Dawn with her sky-watching and went next to her, also leaning at the wall.

'Boring.' Ash thought.

Dawn then suddenly turned her head and faced Ash, catching him a little bit off guard.

"Ash..?" she said.

"Y-Yeah?" Ash tried to say, he couldn't believe that Dawn was so pretty under the moonlight.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"S-Sure!" Ash stuttered.

"Promise me you'll be honest with me." she said with a serious face. Ash gulped, this was something real serious. He then looked into Dawn's blue eyes and nodded. She took a deep breath and once again looked up at the stars, but then turned around to face Ash. She was standing right in front of him, with her arms pushed against the wall, with Ash's head between them. Ash could feel her breath slowly hitting his lips every few seconds, their faces only a few inches apart. Ash gulped, he had never seen Dawn like this. She was staring directly into his auburn colored eyes.

"Ash." she finally said. "Who am I to you?"

'Is that all?' Ash thought and sighed inside.

"Your friend..?" he answered.

"Is.. Is that all I am to you?"

"Um.. Can I be more?"

Dawn backed away slightly after hearing that.

"So all of those hugs, high-fives.. Meant nothing to you..?"

"What? Of course they did!"

"In what way?"

"I.. Um, hugs are cool!"

Dawn's hopes of getting together with Ash quickly vanished.

"I see.." she said and backed away from him, but still looking deeply into his eyes. Ash didn't move, did he do something wrong?

"Then I am just a friend of yours like everybody else.." she continued, keeping her hands close to her heart. "Everyone, except one special girl, of course.. It's funny, here I thought you would be my first love." she said and forced a weak smile to emerge.

"Dawn, what are you talking about?" the boy wondered, he really had no idea.

"It's okay." she continued. "I understand. But I really envy her, that girl.." she said and closed her eyes, squeezing her night scarf with her hand. Ash just stood there, needing a translator for all of this.

"We should head back." she said quietly, thoughts swirling around in her head. "It's getting late, Brock and Nurse Joy are probably worried and waiting for us."

With that said, she turned around and started walking, leaving a confused Ash behind. Dawn stopped walking, trying to suppress the wave of tears wanting to get out, but it was no use. The tears were now running freely down her cheek, dropping down to the ground after reaching her chin. She clenched her fists, and then started running. Running towards the town full of lights, full of people, full of.. Joy.

"Dawn, wait!" Ash screamed and ran after the blue haired girl.

'What did I do now?' he thought as he tried to run faster, slowly losing the girl out of sight.

* * *

><p>The brunette opened her eyes and found herself standing in the middle of a large field, full of flowers and beautiful pokémon like Beautifly and Butterfree, flying around, enjoying the summer days. The brown haired girl sighed as she watched the pokémon fly around in the beautiful field, having no problems at all. The teenage girl just stood there and watched, feeling jealousy over their simple life as pokémons. She could hear footsteps coming from behind, but didn't care to turn around, watching this field full of life was a once in a lifetime opportunity. The footstep sounds were now getting closer, and the person, so May assumed, was now standing next to her, also watching the beautiful scene in front of them. May could sense that the person next to her watched her body closely, but she didn't exactly care, somehow, she trusted this person.<p>

"It's so beautiful.." May whispered, still gazing at the field and the pokémon. She didn't get any answer, why would she? She never asked the person anything.

"Uhuh." the person said.

May sighed. The person's voice was so sweet.. Was it John? No, impossible, why would he be with her?

"I've missed you." the boy almost whispered.

"Have you?" May answered.

It took a while before the boy said anything else.

"Of course, May. It's been years."

"Yes it has." May said. She then turned around and faced the boy. He was so handsome..

"But we haven't met yet." May continued. "This isn't real.."

The boy stepped closer and was now standing in front of her. The raven haired boy took both of her hands, holding them, while staring deeply into her sapphire eyes.

"This.. This isn't real, this is just a dream.." May whispered, trying to convince herself.

"So what if it is?" the boy said and leaned closer, bringing the girl into a soft but passionate kiss.

"Ash.." she whispered and opened her eyes. She sighed when she realized that she was still in that car with John. She sighed once more, wishing that she could experience all that once again. She gave out a big yawn which made John chuckle.

"Sleep well?" he asked, smiling. But he only received a big yawn for answer.

"For how long was I gone..?" she asked, trying to fix her vision.

"About 5 minutes." John answered. "We can see the city from here, shouldn't be too long before we're there. It's almost midnight, and we'll soon get some sleep."

May nodded and was about to head back to sleep some more, maybe she would dream that same dream, but then, she heard something familiar.

"Pika pikapi!"

Her eyes went wide, and she looked out of the window trying to spot what was making that sound.

"Pikachu?" she said, still trying to find the source of that sound. "John, did you hear that?"

"H.. Hear what?" he almost stuttered, still having his eyes on the road.

"I could almost swear that I just heard something.."

"Cha!"

"THERE, there it was again, please tell me you heard that, John."

"I'm sorry, maybe you're hallucinating? You should probably get some more sleep."

"No, John, pull over now. Please."

John cursed himself for not taking the other way to the town, and slowed down the vehicle, pulling into the side of the road. Both of them exited the vehicle, and then heard a high pitched sound, it was Drew's car that was slowing down, but they almost crashed into John's car. John and May could see Drew and Amelia get out of the car, having a fight about something. Amelia rushed towards the front of Drew's car and pointed at that place.

"See? We almost crashed into him! And it's your fault!" she said, glaring at Drew.

"But we didn't." he said and flicked his hair. "That means, I was right."

"RIGHT ABOUT WHAT? WE COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!"

"But we didn't. That's what I meant. We didn't crash, therefore, I was right."

Amelia was about to punch him in the face, but stopped when she heard a strange noise.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, looking at the forest right in front of them.

"You heard that, too?" May asked. "It sounds like pokémon."

"Yeah.. Why did we stop anyway?" Amelia asked.

"I thought I heard Pikachu.. We need to get going!" she said and started walking towards the dark forest that was emitting strange sounds. She turned around once and noticed that nobody followed her.

"Well? Come on!" she said, motioning for them to join her.

"May, it's a forest, it's probably just the pokémon mating." John replied and sighed.

"What? Alright then, Amelia, come with me!" May said, starting to get annoyed.

"NO WAY, IT'S TOO SCARY!" Amelia screamed, holding Drew's arms.

"D-Drew..?" May asked. Drew thought about it for a little while.

"It's probably just the pokémon mating, as John said." he answered, and John sighed with relief.

"But." Drew added. "If you say something is wrong, then we have to check it out."

"Thank you!" May said and gave him a huge smile. "Now let's go!"

Drew nodded and followed May into the dark forest. John sighed once more before following the two teens. Amelia, on the other hand, stood there alone, watching the three teens walk away from her.

"Fine! I'll stay right here! I'll guard the cars!" she said and crossed her arms. She was expecting that someone would ask her to come with them, but they were soon lost out of sight in the forest. Amelia sighed, and looked around in the road filled with darkness. Not being able to handle her fear, she ran towards the same direction that her friends just went to.

"WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed, running with all her might, afraid that the darkness might eat her up.

* * *

><p>"Damn she's fast." a young teen said while trying to catch his breath. "I just hope she made it there without any trouble."<p>

The raven haired boy then prepared himself for an other running round, and started sprinting towards the pokécenter that was just a few seconds away from him. He reached the pokécenter doors, and took a deep breath before entering, hoping to find Dawn somewhere inside. When he walked inside, he was surprised to see that Brock was taking care of more than 10 pokémon that wanted to get some food and stuff like that. Brock heard the doors slide open and turned his head, seeing Ash stand there, looking all beat up.

"Hi Ash." he said and smiled.

"Hey, Brock." Ash answered and took a seat. "H-Have you seen Dawn?"

Brock nodded.

"What did you do to her, Ash..?" Brock wondered with a serious face. Ash sighed in relief, he had thought that Dawn was kidnapped or mugged on her way to the pokécenter.

"I.. I don't know, Brock. Girls are so.. Complicated, she asked me a few questions, hugged me, hit me, almost killed me-"

"Ash, wait, I'm just gonna give these pokémon their food so they can head to sleep."

Ash nodded and sighed. It had been a very, very long day. He closed his eyes, wanting to take a little rest before Brock was done, but instead of just resting, he went of to sleep, exhausted.

He stood there, in the evening, looking at the beautiful sunset. Why, he did not know. What time was it? He did not know. Where is everybody? He did not know. He sighed, still gazing at the red-orange sun, slowly slipping down in the ocean water in the horizon. He looked down to his feet, he was standing on a cliff that went pretty far out over the beach water. He looked to his sides, seeing nothing more but a long shore, never ending. He looked behind him, and only saw tight trees. He was trapped, he thought. But he liked it, just standing there, watching the sunset, alone. Or so he thought.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Ash fell to the ground, almost crapping his pants after hearing that. He looked down at the ground, relieved that he hadn't fallen into the water. Or sand..

"Hm, careful." somebody said and giggled.

Ash, who finally had recovered from that.. Fall, looked up to see a person standing there, also watching the sunset.

"Ouch.. That really hurt. Yeah, it's kinda pretty." Ash said, still rubbing his butt that hurt. "Wait, who are you?"

"Silly, don't you know me?" the person said and giggled, also still gazing at the sunset. Ash tried to see who it was, but that person had a black parasol that covered his or her face, making him unable to see the person's face, head, or even hair. Ash raised himself, and rubbed his butt one last time.

"No.. Who are you?" Ash asked, wanting to rub his butt some more.

"So.. You've forgotten about me?" the person said, not giggling anymore.

"What are you talking about? I can't even see your face, and what the hell are we doing out here anyway?" Ash asked, looking around once more.

"Silly boy, you don't have to see anyone to know who they are.." the person said softly.

"Well.." Ash said, trying to see through the black parasol. "You're wearing a nice red dress that parasol ladies usually have, so that makes you a girl. Plus, you have a girlish sweet voice."

The person, who probably was a girl after what Ash had noticed, giggled.

"More..? Do you know who I am?" the girl asked, not moving from the spot.

Ash grew impatient, he always hated those stupid riddles and silly questions.

"No, I don't! But I wanna know!" he screamed, sprinting towards the girl who was a few feet from him. He grabbed her shoulder with his hand and was about to turn her around to see her face, but as soon as he did that, he woke up, wanting to punch someone in the face for that.

"Damn it!" Ash screamed, making Brock jump in surprise.

"Sheesh, Ash!" Brock said, still holding his hand to his heart. "Bad dream?"

"Nah.. But I don't know if you could call it a good one, either. For how long was I gone?"

"About 30 minutes, I believe."

"WHAT?" Ash screamed, making Brock jump again, holding his heart with his other hand, too.

"ASH! DON'T DO THAT!"

Ash chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh, sorry, it's just that it's been a really long day."

"Alright, Ash. Tell me everything, from the start, I'm listening." Brock said and took a seat next to Ash. Ash took a very unusual deep breath before he told Brock everything about what happened with him, Dawn and Pikachu. After a moments thinking, he decided to tell about the dream he just had about that strange, annoying girl. After he had finished telling everything, Brock sat there with a funny but serious expression on his face.

"Ash.. Do you realize what you have done?" he asked.

"N.. No?" Ash wondered.

"You broke her heart." Brock said with a serious tone.

"I what? How did I do that? I only hugged her, I didn't realize I squeezed her that hard.." Ash said, putting his index finger on his cheek. Brock face palmed after hearing Ash's answer.

"Not like that, Ash. The other way."

"What way? Did I make her heart stop?"

Brock face palmed once more, and then accidentally fell off the chair, still having his hand on his forehead. This was going to be a lot more harder than he thought. After all of these years, Ash, for some reason, still hadn't learned anything about love. Brock chuckled, how could he have been? It's always been about the pokémon battles, nothing else.

"No, Ash. Let me ask you this: Why do you think she wants you to hug her?" Brock asked after getting himself up from the floor.

Ash thought about it for a moment. Brock smiled, maybe he was going to figure it out?

"Cause.. She likes to grab people?"

Brock punched himself in the stomach, making Ash wonder if he had gone nuts.

"No, Ash. Keep guessing."

"Well, I dunno.. She just likes hugging?"

"Right, right." Brock said, nodding. "And why do people hug, exactly?"

"To get warmer?"

"Jeez, Ash! Pay attention!"

"Alright alright!" Ash said and frowned. "Cause, they like hugging each other?"

"Uhuh.. Why do they like that, Ash?"

"Cause.. It's nice?"

"Yes! And why is it nice, Ash?"

"How should I know?"

Brock slapped himself in his forehead again, maybe he was asking the wrong questions?

"Alright Ash, I'm gonna head straight for it. Why do you think Dawn wants to hug you that badly?"

"I don't know.. I don't know, Brock!" Ash almost screamed and shook his head, resting it on his hands.

"Concentrate Ash! This is important! Now, why doesn't Dawn come to me for hugs instead of wanting them from you?"

"Cause.. She wants to hug me!"

"Right! Why does she want to hug you, and only you?" Brock asked, getting his hopes up.

"Cause.. I don't know!" Ash said and laughed. Brock fell to the floor once more, getting frustrated.

"Alright, Ash." Brock said from the ground. "What would you say, if I told you that Dawn loved you?"

"LOVES ME? I.. I would say that that is impossible!" Ash almost screamed.

"Oh yeah?" Brock said, getting up from the floor, again. "Well, I am telling you that, right now. Dawn loves you. You turned her down."

"H.. WHAT? How can she love me? How did I turn her down? I didn't do anything!"

"Didn't you, Ash? Didn't you? Think of every action she has made towards you, think of everything she has said to you, everything she has asked you, and everything you've answered her. Think about it!"

Ash sighed and leaned against his chair. He closed his eyes, replaying every single moment these past few days about him and Dawn. After a few moments, Ash finally opened his eyes, staring at the ground, while Brock awaited his next move, hoping that he would understand.

"I.." Ash got out. He then hid his face with his hands, leaning forward.

"What have I done..?"

* * *

><p>"May." John said and sighed. They had been wandering around in the forest for five minutes, following May around that tried to find any evidence for that something was wrong. "Let's get out of here, it's getting late, I think it's past midnight, May."<p>

"He's right." Drew added. "We've been walking around for a few minutes and haven't found anything yet. We should head to the pokécenter, it's not too far away from our cars."

May sighed, she knew she couldn't do anything else than to listen to what Drew and John wanted to.

"P-P-Please, May?" Amelia stuttered, holding May's arm. "I'm starting to freak out, I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"No?" Drew said and smirked. "I can see your panties."

"OH SHUT UP!" Amelia screamed back. "Now can we please get out of here? I'm freezing!"

"Alright, let's go." May said and turned around.

A large roar could be heard, echoing through the forest, sending down shivers through the teens spines.

"C..C.. Can we go, now, like, NOW?" Amelia said, holding May's arm tightly.

"Something is seriously up. Let's go, John, May." Drew said and headed towards the roaring sound.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" she said, letting go of May. But nobody listened to her, they just went off to that sound, ignoring her. Like last time, she screamed for them to wait for her while sprinting after them.

"Damn." was all Drew could get out. The teens were now looking at a raging giant looking creature, that tried to escape from a massive net that looked like it was made out of pretty strong material. Several men were trying to push the pokémon down using ropes, but it didn't look like they succeeded. More than half of the people that tried to calm the pokémon down flew off in different directions after being violently dragged towards the pokémon and then attacked with a Hyper Beam, making them unconscious and hurt pretty badly.

"Stop! You're hurting it!" May screamed, running in to the middle of everything.

"May! Get back here!" Drew screamed and went to go get her back.

John and Amelia just stood there, eyes wide open.

"Shit, is that.. A Blastoise?" John asked, still watching everything that happened.

"I.. I think so.. But it's, huge! It's ten times bigger than my car!" Amelia screamed, almost fainting.

"C'mon, let's help out May and Drew." John said and followed the two teens.

"No way, I'm staying RIGHT, HERE!" she said, backing off. But as she watched everything in front of her, she had two choices, either run away into the dark, or help her friends out here in the.. Well, it was pretty light with all of the Hyper Beams being shot. She sighed, and then ran after John.

"What do you think you're doing, kid! Get outta her!" a person in black clothes said.

"No way! Stop with what you're doing, right now!" May screamed.

"You want it that way, huh?" the person said. "Poochyena, go!"

The person with black clothes and an 'R' printed on the shirt threw his pokéball high into the air, soon unleashing a black and grey hyena creature, waiting for orders.

"OH YEAH?" May screamed, grabbing a pokéball, too. She was about to throw it into the air and call out her Venusaur, but Drew stepped in front of her, stopping her.

"Please allow me, May." he said, flicking his hair. "Absol, go!"

He threw a pokéball not so high into the air, and soon enough, a dark blue pokémon covered in white fur with a tuft on its head materialized in front of them.

"Sooool!" it screeched, waiting for Drew's orders.

"Absol, tackle it." he said, crossing his arms.

Absol wondered why his master gave out such a weak order, but obeyed any way and tackled the little hyena, making it faint instantly.

"No!" the person in black said, rushing towards his fainted pokémon. "Are you alright?"

"C'mon May, let's save the Blastoise." he said, watching the pathetic trainer and his weak pokémon. "You too, Absol."

Drew and May worked together to bring these bad guys down, one by one, giving the big Blastoise time to escape. It was about to launch a Hydro Pump towards the two people that didn't wear black, but redirected its attack towards the others when it saw them helping it. It let out a big roar, now completely free from that annoying net. May smiled when she saw that.

"Blastoise! You're alright!" she screamed, looking at the giant turtle.

"Stoise!" it replied.

"May." Drew said, grabbing another pokéball; His Absol was getting tired from battling one after another. "More on the way."

May turned around and saw at least 10 more persons, ready to bring the two teens down, no matter what the cost. She brought up one of her pokéballs and returned her now tired Venusaur.

"You deserve a nice long rest." she said, smiling at the pokéball.

"I'll take these guys, maybe I'll leave one for you. Maybe." he said, calling out his Roserade, a flower looking creature that looked like it also had some white hair, with pink and red flowers as 'hands'.

"Solarbeam."

Drew had totally forgot that it was in the middle of the night, there was no sun. Roserade's Solarbeam attack was less than not effective, and unfortunately for them, most of the bad guys pokémon were fire types. Roserade immediately fainted after a direct hit from a high leveled Overheat attack.

"Shit." Drew said as he recalled his fainted flower. "Your turn, May."

"Right." she said, grabbing a pokéball. "Blaziken, take the stage!"

May was about to call out an attack, but was stopped when someone else behind did it instead.

"Hydreigon, Hyper Voice now!"

A large, ear hurting sound could be heard that echoed through the forest, even so powerful that it made the ground shake and made a few people faint. As the persons in black were now temporarily unable to do anything, John, who had called the attack, and Drew, prepared to take them out in one shot.

"Alright, Flygon, you're-"

"Hold it!" May interrupted him, preventing him from taking his pokéball. "Allow me to, Drew." she continued and winked.

Drew sighed. Just this time then. He was already better than her on everything anyways. But why did she choose Ketchum over him?

"Blaziken, Flamethrower!" she said, grabbing another pokéball while doing so. "Beautifly, you're up!"

"Hydreigon, use-"

A large, but powerful stream of water came from behind the teens, hitting the men in front with a powerful force. A few men had been starting to recover from the Hyper Voice from before, but with the Hydro Pump that was just launched, they also fell to the ground, joining their already fainted companions.

"Aw, man, did you have to?" John asked, irritated. The giant turtle chuckled as answer.

"Alright, Beautifly, String Shot!"

The butterfly pokémon launched a thin but strong web against the men, binding them, making them unable to move, if they even could.

"Flygon, return." Drew said, recalling his giant green looking insect-dragon. "Let's recall their pokémon too, before they recover."

The three teens were about to grab a few pokéballs and recall the pokémon, but then heard a siren sound getting closer every second.

"Hold it right there!"

The siren sound was now next to the three teens revealing a motorbike with an extra seat by the side, driven by someone who probably was an officer. The motorbike stopped in front of them quite forcefully, making it look like the bike was about to flip over.

"Growlithe, prepare for a Flamethrower!" the officer said, jumping out of the bike. An orange colored puppy with black stripes jumped out of the bike together with its master.

"Oh please." Drew said, smirking. "You think that little thing could defeat me?"

Officer Jenny clenched a fist.

"Excuse me? Was that an insult?" she said, glaring at Drew. But Drew just stood there, still smirking.

"With all due respect, Officer Jenny, we're three persons, against you and your Growlithe. Do you think you have a chance?" Drew then looked over at John, who sighed and nodded, he knew what to do.

"So it was an insult." Officer Jenny replied and gritted her teeth. "Growlithe, tackle them!"

The red-orange puppy also gritted its teeth, and then charged towards the green haired coordinator. But Drew just stood there, smirking. The puppy had now jumped into the air, aiming for Drew somewhere under his stomach.

"Hyper Voice.." John said and sighed. As before, a large schreech could be heard, but this one was a little bit weaker than the last two ones. The puppy quickly fell to the ground after being an inch from Drew's crotch, trying to cover it's ears. Officer Jenny also fell to the ground, trying to get the ringing in her ears to stop. And under all of this, Drew still stood on the same place, still smirking, even though he was about to fall from the force from Hydreigon's Hyper Voice. After a little moment, Officer Jenny had regained her hearing, and saw her puppy in front of her, fainted. Drew's smirk went even wider when he saw that the puppy had fainted.

"It.. Fainted?" he said, still smirking with his hands in his pockets. Officer Jenny rushed to her puppy, wondering if it was alright.

"Are you okay?" she asked, rubbing its fur. The puppy nodded, still having a headache from that loud scream. Officer Jenny gritted her teeth and picked up her radio.

"This is Office Jenny, I need immediate backup to the Jubilife Forest, bring the dogs!"

"But officer, we are not the bad guys!" May said and stepped forward.

"Then who is? We've been having reports of criminals capturing peoples pokémon, and that this is the place were they store them!" Officer Jenny said.

"Officer, they're right over there." John said, pointing to the group of men lying on the ground with web covering their bodies.

"Oh my, did you do all this?" Officer Jenny asked, stunned. "How did you stop Team Rocket?"

"We'll explain later." Drew said, flicking his hair. "Now can we please recall their pokémon. I don't think that the web will hold for the fire pokémon.

"Right." Officer Jenny said and nodded while recalling her fainted puppy. "I'll help you."

The three teens plus Officer Jenny recalled every foe pokémon, while the backup was on the way. Meanwhile, the teens told everything to the officer, about how they got here and what Team Rocket were doing with that giant Blastoise.

"Giant Blastoise?" Officer Jenny asked. "Are you kids high? Don't make me report you guys!"

"We're not!" May said, feeling tired.

"Well, I haven't heard anything about a giant Blastoise. But I have heard that Team Rocket is using someplace in Jubilife City to store the stolen pokémon, I guess it must be somewhere around here. Kids, help me find it." Officer Jenny said, starting her bike up. "I didn't see anything on my way here, but I did hear some strange pokémon noises. We'll split up, you guys take that side while I scan this side again. They must be somewhere around here."

The teens nodded and went off to find the stored pokémon somewhere in the forest. Drew and May went together to check one side while John sat on the other seat in the motorbike with Officer Jenny. After a while, May was starting to yawn, feeling that she would like to sleep, here in the forest if necessary.

"Maybe you should head back to the car." Drew said, listening for any sounds of the stolen pokémon. "I don't think we'll find anything in this part of the forest."

"No.." May whispered. "We have to find Pikachu."

"Pikachu? You mean Ketchum's?" Drew wondered.

"Y-Yeah, I think I heard it before, that's why we stopped in the first place."

"Really? Then they must be somewhere close to the road, c'mon, we've been looking at the wrong place."

May didn't have the power left to open her mouth and answer, so she just nodded. Being so dark out there in the woods, Drew didn't even see when she nodded, making her lose power for nothing. May was about to take a little rest by leaning against a tree, but then heard something.

"You heard that? Or am I going crazy?" May asked, scared.

"No, I heard that. Let's go." Drew said, heading the way where the sounds came from.

The sounds got louder and louder the closer the two of them went, while the trees got less thicker the further they got into the woods, somehow.

"Damn." Drew said, stunned.

They had reached to a part of the forest that had a large lake, and there was probably over 50 cages with pokémon locked by the lake, screaming and trying to get out using their attacks, it was obviously not working. Drew and May was now standing in front of them, making every pokémon quiet, they wondered if those two were good or bad guys.

"Pika pikapi!"

"Pikachu!" May screamed, now feeling a little bit more awake. She rushed to a little cage that contained the little mouse pokémon.

"Pikachu! Are you alright?" May asked, trying to unlock the cage.

"Pi pikachu!" he answered.

"Oh, that's good!" she said, still trying to unlock the cage. Pikachu sweatdropped at this. "Where's Ash?"

"Pi, pikachu, pikapi pi.. Kachu.. Cha..." it said, shaking its head.

"You left him? He saw who naked?" May wondered.

"Pikapi, pikachu."

"IS HE DEAD?" May screamed, making Pikachu slap himself on the head.

"Pikachu! Pikapi, pipikachu!"

"What do you mean 'he's probably dead'?"

Pikachu once again slapped himself on the forehead, not wanting to talk more about his master.

"Don't worry, we'll get you guys out of her!" May said, looking back at Drew, who just stood there, staring at her and the mouse creature.

"Drew, let's get Officer Jenny!" May said.

Drew nodded, and soon enough the two of them went to get Officer Jenny and John, leaving confused pokémon behind, thinking that the two people had left them.

"May." Drew said, still concentrating, trying to figure out where they were.

"Yeah?" May said, watching the green haired coordinator trying to navigate.

"How did you understand Pikachu?" he asked, closing his eyes, trying to listen for the officer's motorbike.

"I.. I don't know." May answered, suddenly realizing that she had understood every word Pikachu had said to her.

"Never mind about that right now." Drew said, getting annoyed. "Help me find our way to Officer Jenny."

May nodded and joined Drew in his trying-to-figure-out-where-we-are looking, also feeling the sleepiness returning, slowly but surely.

* * *

><p>Back at the pokécenter, with the boy and the breeder, things were a lot more calmer, atleast for one of them.<p>

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" Ash screamed, punching himself in the stomach. Brock looked at him, wondering if he was going nuts.

"Where is she?" Ash asked, he had been torturing himself for not realizing the girl's true feelings about him sooner.

"She's in her room, room 6." Brock answered, now taking care of his own pokémon, feeding them before they went off to sleep. "Are you sure want you to meet her now?"

"I.. I have to apologize.." Ash sighed, standing up.

"I know you want to do that, but Ash, don't you think that it gets worse when you tell her that you don't love her, again?" Brock asked, recalling his pokémon so that they could get some rest.

"I.. But I.."

"Ash. She's going through a lot right now. You should get some rest. And about the hotel room, forget that, you can head there tomorrow with someone else or something, you should take my room."

"But where will you sleep?" Ash wondered.

"I, eheh.." Brock said and blushed.

"Oh, did it go well with Nurse Joy?" Ash asked, teasing him.

"For a matter of fact, it did!" Brock said and smiled. "But her name is actually Mary Joy."

"What?" Ash asked, stunned. "Oh right, Joy is their last name, everybody has their own forename of course."

"Yes, she's wonderful!" Brock said and started dreaming, but went back to reality pretty soon. "Ash, here's the keys. Get some sleep."

Ash sighed, he knew he couldn't to anything. But all his energy came back just like that when he thought about Pikachu.

"PIKACHU! WHERE IS HE?" he screamed, making Brock cry in pain as he got scared.

"ASH! THINK ABOUT MY HEART FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Brock screamed, holding his hands next to his heart.

"Sheesh, sorry.. Have you seen Pikachu? I can't find him, we've been checking the town's security cams but they haven't picked up anything yet."

"Maybe he's not in the city? But you shouldn't think about that right now, get some sleep." Brock said and stood up, walking towards Ash.

"I don't know.. It feels like I'm letting him down if I stop looking, Brock." Ash said and sighed, thinking about his best friend.

"You have a lot going on right now, get some sleep, or I'll make you." Brock said and chuckled.

"How..?" Ash asked, yawning.

Brock then pressed a pressure point somewhere near Ash's neck, making him fall to the floor, sleeping, and, snoring.

"Woah! I can't believe that sleeping trick worked! I have to thank Mary later." Brock said and laughed. He then prepared to bring Ash into one of the pokécenter rooms, trying to do so without waking the boy up.

* * *

><p>"I have to hand it to you guys, you've done some pretty amazing work here tonight. Although I still don't believe that there is a giant Blastoise walking around somewhere around the forest." Officer Jenny said and smiled.<p>

"It was nothing really.." John said and sighed. They were standing by the lake, watching as the policemen arrested the bad guys and pokémon, too. They had already released the pokémon, but kept most of them as they didn't know where their masters were, so the police had to put up an announcement in the city about them. Slowly, but surely, one by one pokémon was picked up by their respective trainers, and soon enough, there was only one remaining.

"Cha..." the yellow rodent complained.

"Nobody understands you." Drew said, thinking about something. "May's asleep."

He looked at the brunette that was 'resting' on a large rock, sleeping sweetly. Pikachu sighed, and Drew kept thinking that something was missing.

"Well, I don't think that you guys can help anymore, unless you know anything more?" Jenny asked.

John and Drew shook their heads, although John shook it a little bit more violently.

"Alright, then I guess you guys can head out of here, but I do require that you guys file a report for me tomorrow, you should probably get some sleep now." she said, yawning.

"Alright Drew, let's go." John said, wondering who would carry May to the car.

"Something is wrong." Drew said, still thinking hard with his eyes closed.

"What?" John wondered, he didn't want anymore to do with this.

Drew didn't respond, he was still trying to figure out what the hell was making him concerned. For some reason the word 'green' was on his mind.

'Hm.' he thought. 'Why the hell does it feel like something is missing? Something.. Green.. Annoying, beautiful.. Someone.'

Drew then snapped up his head, making John jump by surprise.

"Where the hell is Amelia?" Drew suddenly said, staring at John.

"Amelia? She's right-"

John turned around, trying to spot her somewhere in the crowd of policemen. After a moment, he sighed and turned to face Drew.

"Fuck." was all he said, slapping himself in the forehead.

"Why are you swearing young man? One more word like that and it's going in the report!"

"I'm sorry officer. But one of our friends are missing." John replied with a sigh.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes. Drew, where are you going?" John asked.

"To find her." Drew said as he walked into the dark forest once more. John sighed, and then turned towards Officer Jenny for advice.

"I guess we should go look for her." she said, motioning for another policeman to come over. "We need to find a little girl, we have to search the whole forest."

"How does she look like?" the policeman asked.

"15 years old, pink haired, pink clothes. Shouldn't be too hard to find." John answered.

"Right." the policeman said and nodded. "The search should take a maximum of 10 minutes to cover the whole forest with our men."

"This is a priority one search, make it quicker." Officer Jenny added.

The policeman made a quick salute, and then went off to execute the search order.

"I think you should go help Drew with that side, I'll organize my men."

John then ran off after Drew, finding him after sprinting for five minutes, now how the hell did Drew get out here so fast?

"Drew? Found her yet?" he asked, catching his breath. Drew stopped walking after hearing John's question, but still didn't turn around.

"You know." Drew started, taking his hands out off the pockets. "I've heard many retarded questions, but that one takes the prize."

"So you haven't..?" John asked, finally being able to breathe normally. It took a while before Drew answered.

"I guess that one took the first place instead."

John gave out a short laugh, and then, silence.

"We should head back, maybe the police has spotted her." John finally said.

He didn't get any answer, instead, Drew picked up his cellphone and dialed a number.

"_Hi!_" a voice could be heard from Drew's phone. "_Sorry, you've reached Amelia's phone, but I'm not here right now, please leave a message after the beep._"

-Beep-

Silence. Nobody said anything, John didn't move, he just watched as Drew still held the phone next to his ear. But soon, Drew finally spoke.

"Listen." he said and paused. "Pick up the phone, now."

Nothing could be heard.

"If I.." he continued. "If I find out that somebody kidnapped her, I'll rip your whole body apart, and if you so much as touch her-"

He was interrupted by a long beep, signaling that he was recieving an incoming call. He pushed a button, ending the call and switched to the incoming one.

"It's Ken." a voice could be heard. "I picked up her phone's signal, she's in the forest."

Drew's eyes went wide, so did John's.

"Do you have her location?" Drew asked, clenching his fist.

"Yes." the voice said. "I'll send it right away."

"Wait, Ken." Drew quickly said, stopping the person from ending the call.

"Yes?" the person, Ken, said.

"Thank you." Drew said, closing his eyes.

The person was clearly surprised over what Drew had just said, as he didn't respond immediately.

"Anytime." Ken finally said and ended the call.

Drew lowered the phone and looked up at the night sky, watching the moon as it lit up the whole forest. After a few seconds, another beep could be heard, making Drew raise the phone again, checking the coordinates for Amelia's location. John had now snapped out of his temporary freeze and walked to Drew, putting his hand on Drew's shoulder.

"Alright! We know where she is, she's almost in front of us!" John said, checking Drew's cellphone.

"No.. No.." Drew said, shaking his head.

"What?" John asked, walking in front Drew towards Amelia's shown location. "She's right here let's go!"

Drew shook his head once more, and for some reason, turned around and walked away towards Officer Jenny and the other policemen.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?"

Without turning around, Drew threw his cellphone high into the air, making John almost jump to catch it.

"Drew!" John screamed, holding the cellphone in his hands, watching the green haired coordinator slowly get out off sight. Instead of giving John an answer, Drew put his hands in his pockets, thinking about the pink haired girl. John shook his head, maybe Drew wanted him to get Amelia for him? He sighed, and started following the mark on the forest map displayed on the cellphone, and it also gave out beeping sounds that went faster the closer he got to the marking. He had now entered a clearing in the forest, free from thick trees. The beeping sound was now beeping rapidly; he was pretty close by now.

"Amelia!" he screamed, trying to spot the pink haired girl.

No answer. He sighed and continued to walk. Drew's cellphone was beeping like crazy, it showed him that he was right on the marking. He looked around but still couldn't spot Amelia anywhere. He shook his head, he didn't understand, she's supposed to be right here! But then he spotted something, something on the ground a few feet from him, an object. He walked closer to it, trying to see what it was. It was shining brightly, probably because it was reflecting the moon light. He picked it up, even getting blinded a few seconds because of the light. Drew's cellphone wasn't even beeping anymore, it just gave a long annoying sound, that never ended. John gulped and feared the worst. He watched the little object, carefully. It was a cellphone. Its screen was totally shattered, it was very difficulty to see anything on the screen at all. He tried to see what it said on the mobile, it was difficult, but not impossible.

_NEW VOICE MESSAGE!_

_FROM: Sexy-Boii_  
><em>TIME: 0.46 AM<em>

_PLAY MESSAGE?_

John gulped once more before he pushed the the play button on the cellphone. He put it next to his ear, listening intensively. After hearing the three first words, he cursed out loud, then turned around to head back to Drew and the officers. It was Drew's voice on that voice message.. So it was Amelia's cellphone.

* * *

><p>"Heh, still awake?" Brock asked, finishing his How-to-make-the-perfect-recipe guide on paper.<p>

"I couldn't sleep.." the blue haired coordinator said and gave Brock a weak smile.

"I understand. Take a seat, just relax and you'll get tired soon enough." Brock said, happy to be finished with his awesome guide.

"I don't think so." the blue haired girl said and giggled.

"Hm.. I know!" Brock said and stood up. "If you can't sleep, let my try this on you!"

The blue haired girl just nodded, confused, wondering what the breeder had on his mind. Brock walked towards her, and put a hand between her shoulder and neck and squeezed, hard.

"OW WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Dawn screamed and jumped up from the chair in pain, scaring Brock in the process, making him fall to the floor, stunned.

"B-But it worked on Ash!" Brock whined from the floor.

"It did?" Dawn said, rubbing the place that was still aching. "Maybe he was already asleep or something?"

"Heh, probably." Brock answered and got back in his chairs. There was an akward silence for quite a long time, before Dawn broke it with a sigh and a question.

"Do.. Do you think Ash likes this..? Playing with my heart..?"

Brock looked at her and shook his head.

"Impossible. You should've seen him before when I got him to realized what he had done."

"He told you..?"

"Yes." Brock said and nodded. He took a deep breath before telling Dawn about what Ash and him had talked about before, and how Ash had reacted.

"So he does care.." Dawn said and sighed. "I thought he was some kind of playboy or something.."

"Heh, Ash? Never, he's the best friend you can have, even though he's the most dense person you'll ever meet in your whole life." Brock said and laughed. "Now how about we try out my new recipe, hm?"

"Oh, sure!" Dawn said and smiled excited. "But what kind of recipe is it?"

"Well, I have one for pokémon food and one for different cupcakes, which one would you like to try out?"

"Which one do you think?" Dawn said and giggled.

"Alright, we can use the centers kitchen." Brock said and started walking towards it. "Are you sure you can stay up? It's pretty late and I don't wanna get killed by your mom if she finds out."

"I'm pretty sure she'll never find out, Brock." Dawn answered and giggled. "Now let's make cupcakes!"

After she said that, she sprinted the last part to the kitchen and made Brock fall to the floor again.

"Looks like she's back to normal." Brock sighed with a smile. "Ow, my butt.."

He then raised himself from the floor to go and make some chocolate cupcakes with the blue haired girl.

* * *

><p>"Tommy, is there any sound on this?" Officer Jenny asked the head of security. Head of security, Tommy, shook his head.<p>

"We only have microphones on the cameras inside the city, it's lucky enough we have a few of these cameras outside." Tommy replied.

"Alright.." Officer Jenny said and sighed. "Kids, keep your eyes open, you don't wanna miss her."

John, Drew, Tommy and Jenny watched the cameras carefully, trying to spot any movement at all.

"Can't you fast forward?" Drew asked, growing impatient.

"I'm sorry young man, this is live from our cameras. We can watch the recordings later, but I doubt that's a good idea right now."

Drew nodded, and everybody checked the cameras again, hoping to find Amelia somewhere. After a few minutes, Drew spotted something.

"There." he said and pointed towards a screen. Tommy enlarged the screen so that everybody could see it better. Everybody stared at Drew, they couldn't see anything. Drew then walked out of the office, leaving everybody confused.

"There!" John said after finally spotting Amelia.

They could see her on the screen, being carried away by 4-5 men from Team Rocket. They had even tied her whole body, also putting some sticky tape over her mouth, probably cause they had gotten a headache from her screaming.

"I have to go help Drew!" John said, sprinting out of the room. However, Officer Jenny stopped him.

"Hold it right there! Who's gonna take care of May?" Officer Jenny said, looking out of the office window. May was still sleeping softly in the car, smiling every now and then.

"FUCK!" John screamed, making Tommy chuckle.

"Watch that language young man, don't forget what I told you earlier." Officer Jenny yelled at him, pointing with her finger. John sweatdropped at this and sighed.

"But what about Drew? I have to go help him!"

"I think that he can handle himself just fine, dear. Now you go get that young lady somewhere safe, I'm gonna go help Drew with my men."

With that, Jenny rushed to her motorbike and fired it up, also taking up her radio reporting about the missing pink haired girl. John sighed, and ran to his car, starting it. He looked at May and chuckled. She would finally get to the pokécenter. He then noticed the yellow rodent that was sitting on her lap, also sleeping. Was it her pokémon?

* * *

><p>"Mjhom, nom.. Ng, I have to admit that this recipe was pretty good!" Dawn tried to say, her mouth full of chocolate cupcake.<p>

Dawn had successfully made a few cupcakes that tasted like heaven, although Brock didn't have the same luck. Or skill.

"Why.. WHY!" Brock screamed, tasting his burned cupcake.

"It isn't my fault that you left them too long in the oven." Dawn said and giggled, still chewing on her delicious cupcake.

Brock was about to cry a little bit over his cupcakes, but the pokécenter doors slid open, making him look up in surprise.

"Hey, does anybody know this girl?"

Brock and Dawn were both surprised over that a young man came into the room, holding a sleeping brunette on his hands.

"May!" Brock shouted, running towards her. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, she is fine, she just needs a good nights sleep, can you please take care of her?"

The man put down the brunette girl on a chair next to Brock. Brock opened his mouth to ask who that man was, but the man quickly left the building, making Brock and Dawn gasp in surprise.

"Who.. Who is she? What just happened?" Dawn asked, showing some cupcake pieces in her mouth.

"It's May! She used to travel with me and Ash, plus her little brother."

"She what? Really?" Dawn asked, a piece of cupcake now falling from her mouth to the floor."

"Yeh. I wonder who that guy was? And what does May do here?"

"Wait, you said you used to know her?"

"Hm, still not tired, I see?" Brock asked and smiled.

"I'll be after you told me about her." Dawn replied, still chewing.

Brock sighed with a smile, this was going to be a longer night than he expected.

* * *

><p>"This is soooo boring." a man in black clothes said.<p>

"Cram it Jack, our orders is to wait. You know that." another man, also in black clothes, replied.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT WE'RE DOING HERE? WE HAVE A KIDNAPPED GIRL! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HALF AN HOUR JUST BECAUSE A TALKING CAT TOLD US SO?"

"It's our orders.. We have to obey them." a man replied, who probably was the leader of the five Team Rocket men.

"Oh yeah! I say screw that cat! Let's grab this girl!" the man said, stepping closer towards the pink haired girl that was scared to death, trying to escape from the ropes tied around her body.

"Jack, please, don't." the leader said, frowning. "Jesse and James wants the girl, we have nothing to do with her other than hand her over to them when they get here."

"I don't care! Why don't we have some fun with her before we hand her over, then?"

The other members in the Rocket group watched their companion as he was filled with excitement and lust, not being able to handle the knowledge that they had a beautiful tied up teen right in front of them.

"Hey there, little girl, let's have some fun, shall we?" he said and smirked, reaching for the girls upper body. Out of the bushes, a strange object lunged itself towards the man, Jack, and quickly tackled him to the ground before he could get what he wanted.

"Hey, what the-"

The man was interrupted by a massive punch to the jaw, another punch like that would brake it for sure. Jack's vision was blurry, but he could see that on top of him sat a green haired teen, ready to kill the man at any moment. The rest of the Rocket members stood there, not realizing what just happened. After regaining their senses, they quickly grabbed their pokéballs, ready to fight against the intruder. The leader pressed the button on his pokéball, enlarging it, and was about to throw in the air when he was stopped by the cold voice of the green haired boy.

"I wouldn't do that." the boy said, glaring at the leader.

The leader gritted his teeth, he knew where this was going, he had been through this once before.

"Stand down!" the leader said, motioning for his teammates to drop their pokéballs into their pockets.

"But.. He's beating down Jack!" a member said from behind.

"He deserves it." the leader said, watching his companion get beat up by a teen. Drew gave the leader a grateful look, before punching Jack on the face two times more, breaking his jaw for real. He then raised himself and went to Amelia, who had been quiet this whole time. Drew tried to untie her, but the rope was made of strong material.

"Knife." Drew said.

The Rocket members wondered what he meant, but the leader threw a pocketknife towards Drew who skillfully catches it, and then unties Amelia with it.

"D-Drew.." Amelia stuttered, happy that she was finally free.

"Did they touch you?" Drew asked, looking at the beat up man on the ground.

"Doesn't look like it.." Amelia answered, following Drew's eyes.

"Let's go." Drew said, grabbing Amelia's hand while he went back to the security office to get his car.

The Rocket members watched as the teens left them, stunned by everything that had just happened.

"Are we going to let them walk away just like that?" a member asked.

He didn't receive any answer, and every Rocket member shifted their gaze towards their unconscious team member on the ground. Two men stepped towards the man on the ground and was about the help him up, but was stopped by their leader.

"Leave him." he said, watching Jack on the ground.

The two Rocket members hesitated for a moment, but then left the man on the ground, leaving together with the rest of the group.

"Thank you.." Amelia whispered, squeezing Drew's hand while they walked through the dark forest. She didn't get any vocal answer, instead Drew answered by squeezing her hand even harder.

"Let's go." Drew said, feeling awfully tired.

"Where..?" Amelia asked.

Drew stopped walking. He had forgot that he didn't have any place to stay in Jubilife City, the hotel he stayed in before was now already full after he had checked out.

"I.. I don't know. Guess I have to check with Ken if he has a place here." Drew answered, letting go of Amelia's hand.

"You.." Amelia started and blushed. "You could stay at my place."

Drew snapped up his head at this.

"Bad idea." he said.

"Why? If you don't, then you'll probably wander around in the forest! Come on, I have two beds!" she complained.

Drew sighed in defeat, he knew that she was right.

"Alright." he said, sighing. "Where is it?"

"It's the pink house near the pokécenter!" Amelia said, brightening up.

Drew smiled and nodded, and then turned around to keep on walking towards his car, but then heard a strange sound. He turned around again and saw Amelia lying on the ground, not moving.

"Amelia! Are you okay?" he asked, pulling her up from the ground.

She made a sound that sounded like a snore, making Drew smile. But then, he facepalmed.

"Shit, now I have to carry her." he said and sighed. Then he pulled her up, surprised that she weigh so little.

"This ain't so bad." he said, feeling her breath hit his neck every now and then. He blushed when he noticed that he was holding her bridal style. After a few minutes, Drew had finally reached his car, and put Amelia in the passenger seat. He picked up his phone and called Officer Jenny, although it was a little bit harder than he thought; The officers was wondering who he was and why he wanted to speak with Jenny. But after some shouting here and there he finally reached her and told her that he had gotten Amelia, leaving the part where he almost killed that douchebag. After that call, he decided to call John, too.

"Who is it?" John asked, it was very easy hearing that he was tired and annoyed.

"It's Drew." Drew replied.

"Hey, how's it going? Did you find Amelia? I'm on my way right now, hold on!"

"No, I got her, it's fine. You should head home, get some sleep."

"Oh, thank Arceus for that." John said and sighed. "Right, you should probably do that, too. Do you have a place to stay at? You could crash over at my place if you don't."

"Uh, I.. I have." Drew quickly said and ended the call rather quickly. Drew stashed away his cellphone and watched as the girl next to him smiled while she was sleeping. Drew decided to drive by the pokécenter and see how May was doing, he was on his way there anyway. After parking his car just outside of the center doors, he entered the building, still hesitating about whether he should bring Amelia or not. He decided not to, he was just stopping by quickly anyways..

"Hi Brock." Drew said, startling the breeder as he was talking to a young blue haired girl. "How's May doing?"

"Shit, Drew, you scared me! How the hell did you get in here so quiet? Is that Pikachu?" Brock said, feeling his heart break apart after Drew had scared him.

"Brock! Don't swear! You're supposed to be the grown up!" Dawn whined from the chair, wondering who that green haired boy was. "Hi Pikachu!"

"Pikapikapi!" the yellow rodent said and yawned.

"Yeah, she's right, Brock. We're allowed to swear, not you." Drew said, smirking.

"Whatever." Brock said, catching his breath. "What's going on? What happened to May and that guy that carried her inside? I have so many questions my head is about to blow."

"Well, when May wakes up, she'll tell you everything. But I have to go now, I was just checking in on May. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going."

As he said that, he nodded towards Brock and was about to leave, but then spotted the blue haired girl that was staring at him.

"Miss." Drew said with a smile and bowed. He, somehow, threw a rose towards the girl and then left the building, leaving the two of them stunned.

"I.. I guess that was May's rival, Drew?" Dawn said, holding the rose with her hand.

"Yup, he's kinda cool. Although he never hit it off with Ash." Brock responded, feeling the urge to make new cupcakes.

"He's hot.." Dawn thought out loud.

Brock sweatdropped and Dawn realized what she just said, she began trying to make Brock think of something else by giving him her half eaten cupcake.

"Tired yet?" Brock asked. He was starting to feel tired himself, he sighed when he saw that it was 1.35 am.

"Almost." Dawn said and winked. "Now, what are we going to do with that hotel room?"

"Well, why don't you and I go there? Ash has a little room, and May can take yours."

"Brock, it's a room for two, if you know what I mean."

"Ah, oh. Well.. Maybe one of us could go there?"

"Who? I don't wanna go there alone.. And two people has to go, if only one of us leaves, there's still one person left."

Brock and Dawn thought about it for a moment, before both of them snapped their heads up with a huge grin and looked at each other.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?" Dawn asked, smirking.

"You bet." Brock replied, also smirking.

"Pika?" the yellow mouse pokémon asked. He had stayed her with Dawn and Brock hoping to meet Ash later.

"And you, you're coming with us!" Brock said, smirking.

* * *

><p>Drew had finally found Amelia's house after almost 20 minutes, when she said 'The Pink House', he didn't understand that she meant that only the roof was pink. He sighed, and parked his car outside of her pink colored roof house. He got out of the car, took Amelia, and locked his car before going towards her door. It was a very small house, but he assumed that the inside would be a lot more full of stuff. That was, pink.. He sighed, and was about to open the door, but it was locked, of course. He was about to face palm, but holding Amelia over the shoulder would make that a little bit difficult for him. He tried to figure out where her keys were, and soon saw something stick out of here skirt. He blushed, but he had to do it, he reached in her back pocket of her skirt to find her keys. Soon enough, after going through make up and other crazy stuff she had in just that little pocket, he found her keys. He quickly opened it and put her down on her bed, softly. He was thinking about changing her, but that thought quickly disappeared. Instead, he just took of her blouse, putting it on her desk next to the bed. He sighed. He didn't put the bed cover over her body, he just let her lie there, sleeping, peacefully. It was probably too warm to have cover over body anyways. He sighed again, wondering what he should do. Maybe head to sleep? Her bed was made for two, obviously. He shook his head and decided to sleep in the living room instead, on her couch or something. He started walking towards her awfully small living room, but then noticed her computer on her desk. He smirked. Should he? Just a little bit. Heh.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're actually doing this man." a breeder said, holding a brunette in his arms.<p>

"I'm not a man." a blue haired girl replied, holding her ex-crush in her arms and over her shoulder. A Pikachu was sitting on her other shoulder, smiling at his master who was snoring.

"Ow come on, it's just a saying. Man.. Do you know how heavy she is?"

"Are you kidding me? I just met her a few hours ago, if you can call that meeting each other."

"Bleh, can't this stupid thing hurry up?"

A soft 'pling' could be heard, and the elevator doors opened slowly after so that the two persons could exit.

"Now, which room is it?" the breeder asked, feeling like dropping the brunette he was carrying.

"It's right.. There." Dawn said, going towards the room that they had reserved. She took her keys out of her pockets, relieved that the lady at the reception had given them an extra key just in case. She opened the door, and went inside with Brock. The moment they entered the room, they just couldn't say anything, even Pikachu gasped. The room itself was bigger than the pokécenter lobby, and the bed.. Well, it was very big for 'some reason'. In front of the bed was an enormous tv, probably worth a fortune. The bed was to the left, while the tv was to the right, if seen from Dawn's and Brock's perspective. To the sides of the two, there was a large wardrobe where the guests could put their clothes and shoes, it was large enough for almost four people. The room also had a huge refrigerator in the mini-kitchen that had a few chairs and a table, and other stuff that they didn't really care about, except maybe Brock. The room was red and pink, obviously being love-themed. If you went straight forward to the end of the room, there was a balcony, with an extraordinary sight over the beautiful city that was full of lights everywhere. Next to the tv, was the bathroom. Brock and Dawn went there together to check it out. They both gasped when they saw it; it had a giant bathtub, or a jacuzzi to be more exact. It had no curtains at all, and when they now thought about it, the bathroom didn't have any door to close, hence the name the room has.

"Dawn.. What the hell is this kind of hotel room?" Brock asked stunned.

"I.. I believe it's the Honeymoon Room or something.." Dawn said, getting jealous.

"I see." Brock said, smiling. "Let's get these two lovebirds into the bed and head out of here."

"Lovebirds?"

Brock only chuckled for an answer. The two of them put down their respective persons on the bed. Dawn decided to play a little prank on Ash, putting him on the bed side that was closest to the balcony, she hoped that he would get some sunlight into his eyes when he woke up. Either way, when any of them woke up, they would be into a big surprise. After Dawn had taken out Ash's hoodie, and after Brock didn't dare to touch any of May's clothes, both of them decided to head back to the pokécenter and get some well deserved sleep. Dawn opened the door but was stopped when she heard Brock whisper

'HEY!'

"What is it?" Dawn whispered wondering.

"Don't you wanna see what's gonna happen with the two of them?"

"Um. I don't think we can stay much longer and see, besides, they need their privacy.." Dawn said and sighed. "Anyhow, what are you suggesting?"

Brock didn't answer, instead, he pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and flashed it for Dawn.

"And what are you going to do with that?" Dawn asked quietly.

"It has a camera." Brock said and smirked.

Dawn didn't understand what Brock meant, but after a few seconds she did, and man, she had a wide smile.

It had already gone five minutes, Brock and Dawn had been trying to put Brock's cellphone in a place where it could get a clear shot of the room but still not be too easy to spot. They had found the 'perfect' spot, they had put it under one of the balcony chairs; the balcony chairs had some strange design, so it was a whole right on its legs, making the cellphone able to see the whole room, except for the bathroom.

"Alright.." Brock said, starting the recording. "Let's hope that something interesting happens before the battery dies."

Dawn giggled, and soon enough, both of them had left the room, locking it before they left. Dawn had unfortunately slammed the door a little bit too hard, making the brunette coordinator wake up by the slam. She yawned and sighed when she saw Ash lying in the same bed with her, she assumed that she was still dreaming, but she liked it.

"Hi 'Dream-Ash'.." she said, watching the raven haired boy right in front of her, in her 'dream'. "Thanks for letting me dream about you."

She didn't get any answer, though the boy was half-asleep, he didn't hear what the girl had just said. The 14 year old coordinator sighed, and leaned forward with her head towards the boy, kissing him. She kissed him, very roughly, licking the top and the bottom of the boy's lips, wishing that she would experience something like that in reality. She leaned back again, watching the boy of her dreams.

"Mm.. Yummy.." the boy said and yawned.

The girl giggled once before going of the sleep once more, now going to dreamland for real. She never noticed that little Pikachu lying by the end of the bed that had seen everything.

**Heh, took a long time to read? Maybe a few minutes extra, sorry for wasting your time if you didn't like it.**

**Now, this chapter was awesome, in my opinion, but who cares about that; Please leave a review/comment of what you thought about this chapter and the whole story itself, if possible.. ^^  
><strong>

**Next chapter.. Should be up in a 'few' days.**

**Until next time!**

**If you found any errors, please don't hesitate to tell me, cause I may have missed a few mistakes here and there..  
><strong>

**And oh, thanks for everyone that reviewed my last few chapters; Advanced Love, Khorne's Bro and Pratik Roy! Special thanks for knownobody who.. 'Opened my eyes', so to say.  
>Bye!<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**There, chapter 6! Sorry for the delay, stuff has come up.  
>Anyways, as always, please reviewcomment about what you think of this chapter and the story itself, and if you find any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me!  
>Also, huge thanks to; Khorne's Bro, DBZ101, Pratik Roy, Ischys, Advanced Love and PAS-15 for reviewing my last chapter!<br>**

**Chapter 6: Explanations and Catching Someone Off Guard, Again..  
><strong>

A loud ringing could be heard, making a teenaged boy moan in annoyance. The boy turned around in his bed, trying to press the 'end' button on his videophone. Not seeing what he was doing, he accidentally pushed the green button on the other side instead, making a head of a man show up on his large screen.

"John." the man on the screen said, his voice echoing through the boy's room.

"Wuh.. Wuh.. Let me sleep.." John managed to get out.

His uncle watched with amusement as his nephew still tried to end the call, but he kept missing the button.

"John, wake up. It's important." the man said, smiling at his stupid nephew.

"I believe my sleep is more important than anything you have in mind.." John answered with his head buried into his pillow.

'Why the hell did I sleep up here?' John thought and cursed himself.

"I doubt it." the man said, wondering why John was so dead. "It's our forestbase, it's been discovered. 20 of my men has been captured and 50 pokémon released, all because of some kids."

"I know." John replied, still not raising his head from the pillow. "And then one of Mirrow's men captured one of the girls who also happened to be the boy's girlfriend. Jack wanted to have some fun with that girl, and now he's in a wheelchair. How ironic."

"How did you know that?" the man asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Cause I was there?"

"Then why the hell didn't you stop them?"

"I THHRRRIEEEED!" John screamed at his pillow. "Besides, I didn't want to get in the way when he was dealing with Jack."

"Why didn't you use your pokémon?"

"They're at the shittybase." John lied.

"The what?"

"Shittybase."

"What the hell is that?"

John finally raised his head from the pillow, almost feeling to rip it apart.

"THEY'RE AT THE CITYBASE!" John screamed.

There was a little awkward silence while the two of them stared at each other, before John returned his head into the pillow again.

"Then why didn't you say so? Without your head stuck into that thing I mean."

John only mumbled a few words.

"Hm, well, my reason for calling you is to tell you that the festival has started, I assumed you didn't know that, and I was right."

"Alrheajdy..?"

"Yes. Commence operation 'Black Cobra' tomorrow."

"Wjhill do.."

"And get out off bed John, it's getting late."

"It's 8 in the morning, let me sleep dammit!" John whined.

"It's 1 pm." his uncle said and ended the call.

John raised his head once more from the pillow and checked the clock on the wall. It showed 0.58 pm. John, at last, ripped the pillow apart in two pieces, making him sigh in happiness as it flew some white feathers here and there.

* * *

><p>"What if they wonder what we're doing there?" a blue haired girl asked with a smile.<p>

"Why should we do anything? We'll just say that we wanted to drop by or something." a breeder said, waiting for the elevator to stop.  
>The blue haired girl nodded, and the elevator doors finally opened, and the two of them left it.<p>

"You got that key with you?" Brock asked, staring at one of the Honeymoon Room doors.

"Uhuh, remember, this was your idea.." the blue haired girl said as she unlocked the door, sliding it open. The young breeder and the blue haired coordinator entered the room, closing the door behind them. They eyed the room carefully.

"What the hell happened in here?" Brock asked.

"Brock, no swearing. And I don't know, guess we'll have to check your cellphone." the girl said and giggled.

The two of them walked by the bed that was completely screwed up; the sheets and even the pillows were on the ground.

"Do you think they'll kill us for this?" Dawn asked, watching Brock pick up the phone.

"I don't know.." Brock said, trying to start the phone. "The battery's dead, as expected. Let's head back to the pokécenter and charge this thing up, hopefully we'll see some interesting stuff." Brock said, raising his eyebrows with a smile.

The two of them smirked and left the room, locking the door after them. None of them suspected that a certain boy was still in the room, sleeping, with a Pikachu in his arms.

* * *

><p>A pink haired girl raised herself from the bed, stretching her arms. She yawned and smiled, it had been a while since she had such a good nights sleep. She fell back to the bed, wanting to stay just a little bit longer. As she turned around and twisted herself on the bed, she noticed that something was lying next to her, under the bed cover. She touched the 'head' of the thing, just to be sure that it wasn't just her clothes lying there in a pile. She slowly put her hand there, and screamed, loudly, after feeling that it was very hard. She collected herself after that scream, and punched that 'thing' on the head, hard.<p>

Silence.

Then the 'thing' moved, looking like it was about jump out off the bed.

"Ow.. Amelia, would you mind telling me what the FUCK is wrong with you?"

"I.. It can talk?"

The thing, or person, revealed itself by throwing off the sheets.

"D.. Drew?" Amelia asked, stunned. "You.. You.. YOU SLEPT WITH ME!"

Once again, the pink haired girl punched the uninvited bedsleeper in the face, even harder than last time. The green haired coordinator fell off the bed to the floor, rubbing his face and nose.

"Is this how you treat your savior..?" the boy asked from the floor.

"Savior? What did you ever save me from?"

The green haired boy sighed and raised himself from the floor.

"Nothing. I'm outta here."

The green haired coordinator started walking towards the door, opened it, and left the house, leaving a confused pink haired girl behind. The girl blinked a few times, before she ran out of the house to catch up with the boy.

"Drew, wait!" the girl screamed.

Drew stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Where are you going?" Amelia asked, feeling cold for some reason.

"To the pokécenter."

"Why?"

"To see May."

"But I thought she didn't want you..?"

"She doesn't. But she's still my friend."

"I see." Amelia said and smiled. "Then I'll go with you!"

The girl walked in front of the boy, wondering how May was doing.

"Well?" she asked, looking at Drew who smirked for some reason. "Are you coming?"

"Maybe you should head home first." Drew replied, staring at her chest. "Green bras too..?"

Amelia looked down at her chest, blushed, and then sprinted home to get some clothes. She ran so fast that Drew's hair flew up in the air when she ran past him.

"I'll just wait here then.." Drew whispered and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>A brown haired girl was walking through the festival; It had only started, not many people were there or even any attractions. The festival was set up to be in mid-city, so the young coordinator could still browse the malls for clothes and similar stuff. She squealed in delight as she saw every dress; they were even more beautiful than the ones John had at home. She sighed when she saw the price tags, even her, the daughter of a well known gymleader and the top coordinator from Hoenn couldn't afford one of those dresses without thinking about the money left for food and house rent. She sighed once more as she watched the beautiful dresses through the window. Maybe she would steal them..? Not exactly steal them, just borrow.. She cursed herself for even thinking that thought.<p>

"Someday.." the girl said and sighed.

The girl continued to walk through the almost empty stores, it would probably be packed in a few days.

"I wonder where Ash is? Maybe I should get to the pokécenter later, he's probably there."

The girl then started daydreaming about how their first kiss would be like, not knowing that it had already happened.

* * *

><p>A pink haired girl and a green haired coordinator walked towards the city's pokécenter, which was just a few minutes away from where they were right now. None of them said anything, they were both thinking deeply. The girl was wondering what the boy meant with 'her savior', and the boy was trying to figure out what eye-color the girl had, he had already seen the rest of her.<p>

"Pink-elia." Drew said, still watching the road and the people that went by.

"Yes?" Amelia answered, also watching the road, buildings and people.

"Come closer, I can't see you." Drew said, guessing about what eye-color she had, probably pink, that would be cool.

"What do you mean? I'm right next to you?" she wondered.

"Yes, but I need to see your face. Lean closer." Drew said, looking into her eyes. Still not close enough to see..

"You know.. If that was some kind stupid pick up line.. It ain't working." she replied and winked.

"I'm not." Drew said, looking forward again. "I just wanna see your eyes."

"Well.. That one was better, but I'm still not convinced." she said and giggled.

Drew then turned around and put his hands on her shoulders, making her stop.

"Are you losing it?" Amelia asked, staring at his eyes.

The green haired coordinator leaned closer towards the girl's face, he couldn't believe that he still wasn't able to see what color they were. The pink haired coordinator held her breath; she had dreamed about this moment, the moment the two of them would kiss, for real, without anyone of them faking it. She could feel his breath hit her lips every few seconds, so she opened her mouth and started breathing again, breathing in his breath that tasted like watermelon. She closed her eyes, feeling like fainting any second now.

"They're.." Drew whispered, snapping Amelia's eyes open.

"They're green.." Drew said, letting go of the girl.

"Please hold me Drew.." the girl whispered, but nobody could hear her, not even the boy that was standing in front of her.

"My what are green?" the girl asked, wanting to hold the boy.

"Your eyes." the boy replied and started walking towards the center again, it wasn't so faraway now. The girl stood there on that spot for many seconds before moving, she had to run to catch up with the boy for standing there so long.

"So what if they are..?" the girl asked, staring a the boy's moist lips. "You thought they were pink too, didn't you?"

"Nah, if your bras and panties were green then they had to be green, too."

"Hmpf, shut up, Drew.. It's not funny anymore."

"So you admit it was funny before?"

The boy didn't receive any answer, and they remained silent for the rest of their little trip, with the girl walking slight behind the boy.

* * *

><p>"Can't it charge faster?" a blue haired girl whined from the chair. "Don't you have a reserve battery or something? I'm tired over waiting."<p>

"Patience my friend, it'll be worth it, trust me."

Dawn sighed and rested her head on her hand, but jumped up when the battery charger showed a green light.

"Now, shall we?" Brock asked, grinning.

Brock inserted the battery pack into his cellphone and started it up.

"What's so interesting?" Mary Joy asked.

"It's actually a very long story miss Mary." Dawn replied with a smile. "But to make it short, we have a video on Brock's cellphone about Ash and his friend who have been spending the night together."

"Oh, how fun!" Mary said and smiled. "But don't you think that it is a little bit rude recording the two of them?"

Brock explained the whole situation so that the nurse would understand.

"Would you like to see it with us?" Brock asked, smiling towards Dawn.

"Well.." the nurse started. "I don't think I have time for it. For some strange reason I've recieved an awfully high number of pokémon that needs to be taken care of."

Right after she said that, a young boy rushed in, holding a fainted bird in his hand.

"Nurse Joy!" the 10 year old boy said, worried. "Can you please take care of my Starly? It's been hurt pretty badly!"

"Let's see." Mary said and took the bird, holding it with her arms. "Why he's just fine, a nice long rest should do the thing."

"Oh, thank you Nurse Joy!" the little boy said and jumped.

Suddenly, another person ran into room, also holding a fainted pokémon.

"Nurse Joy!" the little girl said. "Can you check if my Turtwig is alright?"

Mary Joy also took to see the Turtwig, and smiled after a little inspection.

"It only needs some long nice rest, dear." Mary replied with a smile.

The little girl sighed with relief before recalling her pokémon with a smile.

"What happened?" Brock asked, wondering why their pokémon was all beat up.

"Oh, we both tried to defeat the king of the field.." the little boy said and sighed. "He even beat us with an electrictype!"

"Yeah! He's been in the field for almost two hours now!" the little girl said.

"Field? What field?" Dawn asked.

"I believe the two of them are talking about an event in the festival. It's called the king of the field, and it's pretty interesting." Mary said, trying to remember the rules. "If I remember correctly, there is a pokémon battle field where one trainer has to accept challengers. It's basically a contest about which trainer who can stand in the field for the most amount of time without losing. Also, to make things more interesting, there are some special rules about which pokémon the current king of the field can choose, but I can't remember them."

"Oh, I know, Nurse Joy, I know!" the girl said and jumped. "The battle rules are simple: one on one battle with no substitutions or time limit. The field king is only allowed to choose one pokémon which he must use for a 30-minute period, after that, he can choose to switch pokémon. The challengers, like me, is also only allowed to use one pokémon each battle, but we can come back anytime for a challenge again. Anyone who wins the king of the field takes his place, and has to accept challengers like the one before. Any person who manages to stand undefeated in the field for one straight hour wins an extra point ticket, which can be used at the talent contest!"

"Sounds exciting."

Everybody looked to the pokécenter doors and saw a green haired boy and a pink haired girl in the lobby.

"Hey Drew! Good to see you!" Brock said.

"Same here." he said and nodded. "Now what's with that talent contest?"

"Well.." the little girl started, she watched the pink haired girl. "It starts in four days, I think. The persons can do whatever they want for the contest, they can dance, sing, magic-shows, anything they can think of to win!"

The girl kept on staring at the pink haired girl, she had seen her somewhere.

"And," the girl continued, "it's almost gonna be like a pokémon contest! There will be four judges, the same as the ones in pokémon contests. Instead of using pokémons only to win, every contestant is allowed to use and do whatever they think can impress the judges. It's the reason so many people come to the festival, it's gonna be awesome!"

"Yes indeed." Mary said and smiled. "And I hear that the winning prize is, too."

"Really? How can you know that? Only the judges know the prize!" the girl said.

"Oh, that's easy, it's because I'm one of the judges." Mary said and smiled.

"You are?" everybody asked, except for Brock and Drew.

"Why of course." Brock started. "The judges are the same judges from the regular pokémon contests."

"Exactly." Drew said and flicked his hair. "You said that yourself, little girl."

The little girl blushed but shrugged it off. She then smiled and sprinted towards Amelia.

"Ah, I know you, you're Solidad's sister, Amelia!" she said, holding Amelia's hands. "I can't believe I know a top coordinator's sister! Can I have your autograph? Please?"

"Why, sure!" Amelia said happily and took out a pen and paper. Everybody stared at her.

"What?" she asked, writing the autograph. "You never know when somebody asks for your autograph!"

Everybody sweatdropped and laughed.

"You're Solidad's sister?" Brock asked, stunned.

"Yeah?" Amelia answered, giving the girl her autograph. "Don't I look like her?"

"Well, yeah, but she never told us that." Brock said and chuckled.

"Hmpf, I guess she didn't want to tell you guys about her more beautiful and talented sister." Amelia said and posed.

"So that means you're a top coordinator too, right?" Dawn asked, smiling.

Amelia sweatdropped and fell to the floor, crying.

"Doesn't look like it." Drew said, smirking.

"Oh shut up. You ain't one, either." Amelia cried, hiding her face with her hands.

"Maybe not, but I chose not to." Drew replied, closing his eyes. "Now can someone explain why I can see Ash sleeping on your cellphone?"

Brock raised an eyebrow and turned around to see his cellphone. As he did that, his face brightened up immediately, so did Dawn's face.

"And where's May?" Drew added.

Brock smiled even more and motioned for Amelia and Drew to get closer.

"My dear friends." Brock started. "All your questions will be answered by watching this magnificent object."

Drew and Amelia watched Brock with puzzled expressions, while Dawn had a smile which could only be translated as an evil smile.

"Um.." the little girl said. "This is getting creepy.. I'm off to see the king, bye Nurse Joy, thanks for everything!"

"Yeah I wanna see him and his Pikachu too, bye Nurse Joy!"

The little boy and the girl ran out of the building, leaving a group of people who were watching an exciting video, and the nurse to sigh.

* * *

><p>"Pikachu, Thunder now!"<p>

The yellow mouse creature unleashed a very powerful electric charge that first went into the clouds in the sky, before crashing down on its target. The target, a grass pokémon with a growing flower on it's back, fainted instantly after getting that powerful attack hitting it directly. Its trainer gasped in surprise, as he thought that the electric charge wouldn't have any effect on his plant pokémon.

"Ivysaur!" the boy yelled, running towards his crisped friend. "Are you okay?"

"Saur.." his friend answered.  
>Its trainer smiled, hugging his friend tightly.<p>

"Why did you do that?" he screamed, looking at a proud, smiling trainer.

"Wait, what?" the trainer said, backing off. "You challenged me!"

"You didn't have to over do it!" the boy whined and recalled his pokémon.

"I did not!" the 14 year old winner replied. "I went easy on you!"

"No way! If any, I went easy on you!" the boy screamed and went out of the field. A few spectators giggled and sighed as they watched the trainer in the field, waiting for any more challengers.

"Two hours has almost passed." a referee said. "If no more challengers step forward within five minutes, the king of the field shall recieve an additional point ticket."

Silence, nobody spoke, they only watched with awe as the current king of the field recieved another challenger. The challenger picked a pokéball from her pocket, and pointed it against the king of the field.

"I challenge you, Ash Ketchum, to a pokémon battle!" the girl said.

"And I accept!" Ash said, smirking. "Pikachu, you need to take a rest, I'll use-"

"Pika!" the yellow mouse creature screamed, not moving from the spot.

"Alright then, I'll use Pikachu!" Ash said, turning his cap backwards. A few girls that was spectating from the sides fell to the ground after seeing what Ash just did, feeling that it was getting hard to breathe. The boys from the spectator sides laughed at the challenger, she can't beat Ash. No one can.

"Me too." the challenger said and threw her pokéball in the air. After half a second, the pokéball opened in mid-air, releasing a similar pokémon that the field king had, with only a few things that was different. First of all, the Pikachu was a female. The Pikachu also had pink bow on the top of its head, further prooving its gender, for some. The eye color on the mouse was slightly brighter than that on Ash's Pikachu. Ash's Pikachu was catched off guard, but quickly recovered and got ready into a battle stance. Ash was also surprised by the challenger's choice, but then clenched his fists, ready to battle. The spectators gasped, this would be an awesome battle.

"This is a one on one battle between the king of the field and the challenger." the referee began. "There will be no timelimit and no substitutions. Begin!"

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Ash screamed.

"Pikichu, Light screen!"

"What the..?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, I heard someone is nearly beating the field king!"<p>

"Really? You mean that guy who has been there for two hours?"

"Yeah! Let's go, we might still make it!"

The two boys then ran out of the mall with incredible speed, making a certain brown haired girl  
>watch them while they did so, and wondered what the fuzz was about. She shrugged it off, and decided to go shop some stuff that she could actually afford. She went into a nice and cozy looking little store with an old man that was reading a newspaper. She eyed the store carefully, and was happy to see that she found a few stuff that she wanted. She picked some black sunglasses and tried them on, surprised over that they were really, really black, it was a little bit hard to see anything. After trying out nearly half of the stores sunglasses, she finally picked one that fit her perfectly; being brown sunglasses, they even maintained to hide her eyes.<p>

"Hi, I would like to get these." May said to the man and smiled. She handed over the money to the man but saw a beautiful pink scarf on the side of the desk. The man followed her gaze and chuckled.

"That thing costs double the sunglasses, you still want them?" he asked, still chuckling.

May nodded and was about to leave, but then remembered something.

"Oh yeah, a few kids just recently talked about some king of the field.." she started. "What's that?"

"Heh, you're new around here, aren't you?" the man said, chuckling once more.

"Why yes, can you tell me about that now?" May asked, smiling.

"Well.." the man said, taking a deep breath. "Why don't you go there yourself and check it out?"

May fell to the floor and sweatdropped, and asked where the place were. The man gave her the directions to the field, still chuckling every now and then. As the brunette went out of the mall, she glanced at herself by looking at one mirror, seeing herself with her newly bought accessories. Her change of hairstyle, combined with her glasses and pink scarf that covered some of her face, would make some of her friends not notice that it was her. She giggled over her new awesome appearance before heading off to the park that that man was talking about. As she entered the beautiful but not-so-big park, she started thinking about Ash.

'What if he doesn't like my new look..?" she thought and sighed. "I can't take this anymore.. I have to see him, right after this little visit."

May went through the park full of life. Everywhere she turned there was flowers and trees, green, pink, red, orange.. It was truly something worth seeing. Many old couples were walking around in the same park, enjoying the sights and the fresh air. The girl sighed, she didn't want to grow old.. She went by a little lake and saw as the pokémon played, some even battling each other. The girl sighed once more, before heading towards the part of the park that was full of pokémon trainers. She could see many different fields that was designed for different pokémon battles with different pokémon. The fields were pretty cool, she wondered why nobody was using them. She took off her sunglasses but kept her scarf on, it was awfully hard to see with the glasses on. As she scanned the many different fields for people, she saw one big group of people, surrounding some kind of large grass field. May sprinted towards the group, not wanting to miss anything awesome. She frowned when she reached the crowd; it was too thick to see anything at all. She had to jump too see what was going on, but even then, she only got a glimpse over the battlefield. It was a pokémon battle, obviously. But she wondered why it was so exciting, it was just a regular battle?

"Miss?" May asked a lady. "What's going on?"

"Oh, why aren't you the sweetest." the lady said, making May blush. "This, is the battlefield. Right now, there's a young boy who controls the field, no one has defeated him in two straight hours. But, this young lady here might have a chance."

May, the lady and the rest of the crowd watched the battle intensively, not missing anything. The brunette, however, watched the challenger; she was very sexy in almost every boy's eyes, having a well formed body in every perspective, a thin shirt and a short skirt which showed pretty much of her skin. This, combined with the girl's long black hair that was constantly flying in the air, made her a worthy opponent to May's beauty. May tried to get closer to the field by forcing her way through, and made it without anyone getting angered; they where too busy watching the battle. As May was now standing really close on the challenger's side, she got a clear shot over the girl's whole body and face, making her able to see the girl's beautiful aurora colored eyes. May sighed, she had sapphire colored eyes, they weren't beautiful. She decided to join the rest of crowd, and watched the battle, she was surprised to see that there were two Pikachus in the battlefield, both of them worned out.

"Pikachu, Agility!"

One of the Pikachus started running in a zig-way after hearing its order, but quickly fell down to the grass due to exhaustion.

'That boy almost sounds like..' May thought, wondering.

"Heh, looks like you and your Pikachu are losing it, Ash! Pikichu, Tackle!" the challenger screamed.

'..Ash?'

May looked at the other side of the field, seeing a boy that was clenching his fists, worried. May took off her sunglasses to get a better look, and gasped when she saw who it was. It was Ash, the boy of her dreams, right in front of her.

"Ash!" May almost screamed, drawing attention from a few nearby girls.

"Yes, that's Ash.." a girl next to May said and sighed with a smile. "He's so sexy!"

May wanted to slap the girl in the face for saying that, but she had to admit, he was pretty hot.

'He looks just like in my dreams..' May thought and sighed. She then almost jumped and put her glasses on, afraid that he might see her. May then redirected her eyes towards the battle; there was no way Ash could've seen her in a battle like this. In the battlefield, a Pikachu was trying to stand up, being at the edge of fainting, while the other Pikachu with a pink bow on its head had a little bit more energy left, although it could only survive another direct hit before fainting.

"Pikachu! This it, the final challenger! Don't quit now!" the current field king screamed.

The encouraging words worked, as the Pikachu that was once stuck on the ground was now standing up, but it was still shaking in pain. Ash's Pikachu eyed it's opponent carefully, waiting for what was coming next. The challenger smirked, this is over, now.

"Pikichu, let's finish this, Volt Tackle!"

Ash's, and Pikachu's eyes went wide open after hearing that. Pikachu prepared for impact, while the other Pikachu started sprinting, electricity now covering its whole body. Everyone held their breath, the challenger smirking, and Ash, trying to figure out something, quick. Ash's Pikachu fell to the ground, listening for any orders that Ash might give. The challenger's pokémon, Pikichu, was now only 2 seconds away from Pikachu.

"AERIAL IRON TAIL, NOW!" Ash screamed.

Pikachu used all power that it had left to jump, only a little distance, but it made the difference. Pikichu missed, and had to stop before crashing into Ash and the audience. As she turned around, she saw something white that glowed coming at her, fast. Before she knew it, she was lying on the ground, fainted. Pikachu fell to the ground also, its tail not glowing anymore. Nobody said anything, they just watched the two creatures that had fought for a very, very long time. After a few seconds, the referee raised the flag that was on Ash's side.

"Pikichu is unable to battle, the king of the field, Ash Ketchum is the winner!"

After that, the crowd went nuts and cheered for Ash, some girls jumped while the boys said something like 'I knew he would win'. The referee handed something over to Ash that looked like some kind of paper, before Ash went to get his Pikachu, congratulating him for all the hard work. The challenger did the same, and she watched the boy with a smile. She thanked her Pikachu and recalled it, and then walked towards Ash and the referee.

"Nice match, I'm Aurora." the girl said and wanted to shake hands with him. Ash happily shook it, also thanking her for a good battle. May giggled, he won! Maybe she should congratulate him right now?

"Looks like you've won." the girl said and winked. "Here's your bonus prize."

The girl said the last words in a rather flirty way, and after that, she wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, pulling him into a hard kiss, using her tongue like crazy. She pulled him in closer, pressing her breasts against his chest, and once again, the crowd and the referee was quiet, but this time, their mouths were open. Under all of this, Ash didn't even move, he still had his eyes open too. May still held her glasses in her hands, but after seeing what was just happening, she crushed them with her hands, and dropped them to the ground. May 'walked' towards the two teens that were kissing, and pulled Ash's arm, breaking the kiss. She kept pulling Ash until they were completely out of the park, and now, they were standing right outside the entrance.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Ash?" May asked, glaring at the boy.

She didn't get any answer, as the boy was still also trying to figure out what he had done.

"Wh.. What just happened.." he mumbled, the image of that girl who kissed popping up in his mind. "Was that my first kiss..?"

"Yes it was!" May shouted, enraged. "And you wasted it on a girl that you've known for 10 minutes!"

"She was so rough.." Ash almost whispered, feeling his lips with his hand. He then shook his head, finally getting back to reality.

"And who are you anyway?" Ash asked, staring into the girl's deep blue eyes. "I think I've seen you before."

"Heh, very funny Ash." May said, sarcastically. "Now don't let me tell Brock about this."

"What? How do you know Brock?" Ash asked, getting a little bit suspicious.

"Yo.. You're serious?" May asked. For some reason, a part of her just broke after hearing what Ash just said.

"Yes, I am. Who are you? You're cute, I think I've seen you before.." Ash said, trying to figure out where he had seen this girl.

May blushed, but then quickly ran away from Ash, having tears falling out of her eyes. She had waited so long to finally see Ash, but when she got there, he didn't even recognize her. As she sprinted away from the park entrance, the boy, Ash, stood there, confused.

'What did I do now..?' he thought, feeling down.

"Pikapi!"

Ash snapped up his head, he had totally forgot Pikachu after all of this, but it was a good reason he did, anyway.

"Hi buddy!" Ash said, grabbing his best friend who then climbed up to his shoulder. "Great battle!"

"Pikapi! Pikachu, cha.. Pikachu?"

"Yeah I know, that kiss was crazy, I still can't believe that it was my first kiss."

"Pikapi, pikachu.. Cha.."

"What do you mean it wasn't my first kiss?"

His best friend didn't respond, he only shook his head, leaving his trainer confused as both of them left the park. He sighed once, before heading towards the hotelroom and then the pokécenter later, it would be awesome to tell Brock and Dawn about him owning the field for two hours straight.

* * *

><p>The brunette was still running back to the hotel, and she didn't even pay attention to the road, she was lucky she didn't got hit by a car or something. She did, however, tackle a few people on the way to the hotel that wanted to smack her in the face, but after seeing that the girl was crying, they instead apologized. The girl was now standing outside of her hotel room, she made a mental note to thank Brock later for this very expensive room. She unlocked it and went inside, jumped to the big bed, and cried, just cried. Before she knew it, she had already turned on the tv and was looking at the replay over Ash and all his battles.<p>

* * *

><p>"FINALLY." Brock said and sighed.<p>

Brock, Dawn, Drew, Amelia and even Mary Joy had been waiting for the cellphone to buffer the video, and now, the whole video was done. Their faces brightened up when they saw Brock and Dawn leave the room on the cellphone screen. The lights from both the city and the moon lighted up the room, so they could see Ash pretty clearly, although they couldn't see May because of the phone's position plus that Ash's body was covering hers. Everybody held their breath as they could hear May shift position in the bed and even faced Ash.

"_Hi Dream-Ash__._" they could hear May say. "_Thanks for letting me dream about you._"

They couldn't hear May say anything else, but they heard some other, strange sound instead.

"_Mm.. Yummy.._" they could hear Ash mumble.

"Holy shit, did she just kiss him?" Brock asked, his eyes wide open, which doesn't happen a lot.

"Brock!" the blue haired girl screamed. "And yes, it sounded like that. How sweet!"

Everybody smiled at the cute scene that was played in front of them in the cellphone, although they never saw the actual kiss, that would make them look away in disgust. Drew closed his eyes and didn't know if he should be happy or angry for what happened last night between them.

"Can you fast forward, Brock? I wonder where the two of them are right now." Drew asked, still having his eyes closed.

"Why yeah, let's see, but I think'll it take some time."

"Oh my god, Pikachu saw everything!" Amelia said and pointed to a yellow little creature at the end of the bed.

"Hoho, how do you think they'll react when they find out they have been sleeping together? And that May kissed him?" Brock asked, chuckling.

"This is gonna be awesome, hurry up, Brock!" Dawn whined.

"Alright, alright, it's eight hours long, just hold on." Brock said, trying to fast forward faster. "There, it's getting lighter, it's probably morning in the video now."

Just like Brock said, it was now getting lighter, making it much more easy for them to see Ash and most of the room clearly.

"Hey, look! Ash is waking up! And it's because of my little prank!" Dawn stated proudly.

As the boy on the screen was wondering why the hell he got so much light in his eyes, the little Pikachu on the end of the bed also started moving, soon fully awake.

"Hey! Check out Pikachu! Wonder what he'll do next." Amelia said.

The five people who was watching the tape couldn't believe their eyes as they saw the Pikachu, trying to pull down Ash from the bed for some reason.

"Oh my god, what is he doing?" Amelia asked. She grunted when nobody cared to listen.

They wondered how Pikachu was able to pull down Ash with just his teeth, and soon enough, Ash was at edge of the bed, still going.

"Heh, I think I know what's coming next." Brock said and chuckled.

Just as he thought, Pikachu never stopped pulling down Ash, and now he got what he wanted: Ash on the floor.

Ash fell off the bed, his face hitting the floor first, and everybody gasped, thinking that he would scream out loud. But it never came any scream as the boy was still sleeping after that impact. Everybody chuckled at the boy, but quickly went silent when they saw that Pikachu was still trying to pull Ash somewhere, this time under the bed.

"What is he trying to do?" Dawn asked puzzled.

"He's trying to hide Ash." Drew replied.

"Oh look, May's waking up!" Amelia almost screamed and jumped.

As she said, the brunette on the recording was now moving around in the bed alot, probably because of that fall Ash made. Pretty soon, they could see that the girl was now sitting up in the bed, looking around while stretching.

"_What was that..?_" the girl asked and yawned.

Brock and the rest of the group watched with huge smiles while Pikachu was still pulling Ash in under the bed, almost done. As Pikachu was still trying to hide Ash, the brunette had already got out from the bed, stretching one last time. She then slowly went towards the balcony where the phone was.

"Oh no! What if she finds the phone?" Dawn asked.

"This isn't live. It's already happened, if she had found it, we wouldn't be watching this." Drew replied.

"Oh.." Dawn said and blushed. "Look, Pikachu won't make it, she'll notice Ash!"

The brunette was now at the balcony, behind the cellphone, watching the city. Everybody saw how Pikachu was almost there, just a few seconds more, but if May turned around even once they would be doomed. Lucky enough for them, Brock and the others could hear that May was dialing a number, giving Pikachu a few more seconds before she would turn around.

"_Hi mom._" the girl started, still looking at the city, although they couldn't see it in the recording. "_Uh, I'm there, yeah.. No, I think Drew and Brock got me a hotelroom, I'll have to thank them later. Yes, I'm fine.. WHAT! DON'T CALL HIM, MOOOOOOOOOM..!_"

The girl in the recording did something that made the whole cellphone shake, but its vision returned after a few seconds.

"_A joke? It wasn't funny, mom. No.. I'll see him later.. Are you crazy? I'll probably just give him a hug first, who the hell starts with a kiss? Hm, right, bye._"

The girl then ended the call and turned around just after Pikachu had pulled Ash under the bed. Brock and the others thought they could hear a soft "Cha.." before May went into the bathroom to get ready.

"Holy crap do you guys know what this means? They have the-"

"BROCK! No swearing, only we are allowed to!" the blue haired girl interrupted the breeder.

"No swearing except for you..?" Mary started. "Fun rule, I like it!"

"Whatever.." Brock said and sighed. "They both have the same hotelroom and none of them knows it!"

"There's more." Drew said and smirked. "They've slept together, May thinks it was a dream while Ash doesn't think anything at all. May kissed him, still thinking it was a dream, and Ash still doesn't know anything. But Pikachu.. That guy, he knows everything, and it looks like he doesn't want May and Ash to find out yet."

"Hm, maybe Pikachu doesn't think Ash is ready yet?" Brock asked, still keeping an eye on the cellphone screen.

"I believe so." Drew replied.

"Looks like May's done, that was quick." Dawn said, surprised over her rival's speed. "Look, she's leaving! And she took my keys, too."

"Well, they're not yours now anyway." Brock said and smiled.

"So.. Ash has been under the bed even when we got in?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know, the video is ending now, the battery probably died about now."

"But.. If this was a few hours ago, then May and Ash has already left the hotel room by now. Both Ash and May hasn't come to the center since we came and checked the room. So, where are they now..?"

* * *

><p>"Hm, who was she anyways?" a 14 year old boy asked, waiting for the elevator to stop. "It feels like I've seen her somewhere.."<p>

His best friend that was sitting on his shoulder slapped himself on the forehead, ashamed over his master that was so stupid.

"Pikapi pika." it said, irritated.

"I'M STUPID? WHY?"

His best friend didn't even bother to answer, he just motioned for his master to exit the elevator that had stopped. His master sighed once before going through the hallway to find his hotelroom, picking up his keys while doing so.

"Maybe you got too damaged under that battle..?" his master said, smirking. His best friend, a Pikachu, answered by giving his master Ash a 'weak' thunderbolt that still did its job, and more. Ash fell to the ground, holding the keys, and sighed in relieve as he saw that his keys wasn't turned into crisp. He quickly got up and unlocked the door, wanting to take a quick nap before heading to the pokécenter to see Brock and Dawn. He and his Pikachu entered the little but cozy room. Ash took off his shoes, while Pikachu perked up its ears, sensing something.

"What is it?" Ash asked, looking around in the room. He then also heard something.

"Pika!" Pikachu whispered, glaring at the bathroom entrance. Ash quickly pressed himself against the wall, wanting to plan a little bit with his friend.

"Shit, is someone in there?" Ash whispered, trying to listen for more sounds. The only thing that could be heard was the shower water that hit the floor.

"Pi!" his friend responded.

"Who the hell is using our bathroom? Dawn isn't even here! Pikachu, let's teach them something about stealing our showers!"

His Pikachu nodded in agreement, and Ash took a deep breath before doing the 'FREEZE FBI' move, without a gun that is.

"FREEZE YOU SCUMBAG!" Ash almost screamed. He was about to call out an order towards the intruder that was using their shower, but then saw that the person was a girl.. A very very beautiful one, too, that was completely naked using his shower in his hotelroom. He gasped, seeing the girl's perfect body all soaked in water. The girl, who just noticed the boy that had entered the bathroom that didn't have any door or curtains, now stared at the boy, trying to process what was happening. Ash almost crapped himself, wishing that he could use Teleport to get out of there. Maybe Pikachu could use it? He looked at his shoulder and cursed his Pikachu that wasn't even there. He then slowly turned his face towards the naked girl, and backed a few steps away when he saw her face.

"H.. Hi, May?" Ash asked, finally realizing that the girl he thought was gorgeous was his old traveling partner.

The brunette was now shaking, probably about to blow up any minute. As she was trying not to, Ash tried to sneak away, maybe being able to find Pikachu and use Teleport.

"Pikachu, teleport!" Ash whispered, still looking at the brunettes death glare. May was now shaking like crazy, Ash knew what was coming.

"A.. A.. A.." the girl got out, still shaking and dropped the soap from her hands.

"Y.. Yeah?" Ash said, almost out of the bathroom, just a liiiiiiiiittle bit mor-

"AAAAAAAASH!"

"Crap."

**Uh yeah this chapter was a bit longer than usual, and a lot more shorter than the last chapter that was around 30 pages. Bleh.  
>Hoped you liked this chapter, next one should be up in.. I don't know, schools up in 2 days. Crap.<strong>

**Please review if possible.  
>Bye! (:<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, this was a quick update, (:  
>School is finally up, and man, I got a sucky scheme.<strong>

**I was thinking of taking a little break from this, (2 weeks) but started writing a little bit again after getting your reviews, (:  
>Huge, huge thanks to these guys for reviewing;<strong>

**Khorne's Bro  
>Ischys<strong>  
><strong>DBZ101<strong>  
><strong>Pratik Roy<strong>  
><strong>Advanced Love<strong>

**Want your name up there, too? Then review!**  
><strong>As always, please read and review if possible, even if it's a negative one, as long as it is not flaming about Ash x May. Hope you enjoy this short chapter!<strong>

**Chapter 7: We Meet Again, Ash.  
><strong>

"Well, that was.. Interesting." Mary Joy said, giggling.

She and the others had been watching the recording quite a few times now, replaying the video just to make sure that they didn't miss something and to confirm that the stuff was actually happening.

"Indeed it was." Brock said and chuckled.

"Oh, I wanna see their faces when they find out!" Dawn whined, wanting to see some more.

"I don't know.." Brock hesitated. "I think that this was actually more than enough."

"Brock's right." the Nurse added with a smile. "I don't think that you would like it if someone recorded you in a situation like that, Dawn."

"Y-Yeah.. You're right.." the blunette answered.

"For the sake of these two kids I suggest that everyone of you keep quiet about this so that they can find out for them selves and talk about it, if they now ever find out, that is."

Everybody nodded at the nurse's wise words.

"And for the two of you," Mary continued, looking at Drew and Amelia, "after these two have talked, it would be great if you could give them some tips."

Amelia got a 'what the' expression while Drew stood there, smirking at the oblivious girl.

"Tips about what?" the pink haired girl asked, dumbfounded.

"You know, love tips." the nurse said and smiled.

"Love tips? Why would we give them tha- HEY, WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" the girl screamed, making everyone chuckle, except for the nurse.

"You are not?" she asked, her smile fading away. "But I thought-"

"NURSE JOY WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" Amelia screamed, hiding her face with her hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry." the nurse said and regained her smile.

"Heh, she's on the list of girls I can't get." Drew explained.

Amelia stopped hiding her face and crossed her arms instead.

"Hmpf, exactly!" Amelia grunted and looked away. "I'll never get together with this.. This.. Boy!"

"I doubt it.." Drew whispered, still smirking.

"Oh yeah, you wanna bet?" Amelia challenged him.

"About what." the green haired boy wondered.

"Hmpf, if I don't get together with you, then I win! If I do, you win!" Amelia suggested.

"I see, then it's a deal." Drew said, already thinking about ways to make the girl fall in love with him.

"Well, that was.. Also interesting." the nurse said and smiled. "Brock, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure thing, what is it?" the breeder replied.

"I have to go and have a meeting with the other judges, would you mind receiving patients while I'm gone?"

"Why, not at all, I can do that!"

"Thank you!" the nurse said and pulled Brock into a quick hug. "I'll be back in half an hour!"

The nurse then sprinted out of the center, leaving the breeder and the other teens.

"Alright Brock, quit drooling will ya?" Dawn said, trying to snap Brock out of his dreaming.

"Heh, sorry guys." he said and rubbed the back of his head. "So, anyone got an idea of what we should do when Nurse Joy gets back? We can't sit in here until the evening."

"We can.. Watch tv!" Amelia suggested and jumped with Dawn.

"Are you retarded? For how long are you planning on doing that?" Drew asked.

"Sh, don't talk with me." Amelia said and looked away.

"What, afraid that you might fall in love with me?"

The green haired boy had an evil smile on his face, as Amelia was shaking, wanting to scream at the coordinator's face. Lucky enough for her, Dawn tried to calm her down.

"Well.." Dawn said, whispering a few calming words to Amelia. "Do you got any ideas, Brock, Drew?"

"I know some sweet restaurant somewhere in the middle city, it's near the festival and malls, too, so you can shop or something after we've been there." Drew said.

"A restaurant, HUH? Just so you can try to seduce me, HMM?" Amelia said, not trying to suppress her annoyance anymore.

"That sounds great!" Dawn said, not trying to stop the raging pink haired girl anymore. "What do you think, Brock?"

"Sounds pretty good, and after that you can go shopping while we look around in the festival or something and check if there's some nice attractions up." the breeder replied. "But we can't do that right now, we have to wait for Nurse Joy to get back. And man, this job is easy! I don't have to do anyth-"

The breeder got interrupted as atleast 5 persons with pokéballs in their hands rushed into the pokécenter and then to the breeder, asking him for help.

"Heh, karma's a bitch." Drew said and smirked at the poor breeder.

"Alright then, we'll just wait for Nurse Joy and head to that restaurant!" Dawn said and smiled, trying not to laugh at Brock who was bombarded with pokéballs.

"And.." Amelia said and jumped. "We can watch some tv while we wait for Nurse Joy!"

"I guess." Drew replied, wondering if he could win that bet.

"I never asked you for permission." Amelia said, walking with Dawn towards the part of the lobby that had a tv.

Drew sighed and watched as the two female coordinators sat down on the chairs and watched something that was obviously exciting, as both of them gasped at the screen.

"Drew, come quick, they're showing a replay of the last king of the field! And it's Ash!" the blunette screamed, still not taking her eyes off the screen. Drew immediately sprinted towards the two girls, and gasped as he saw that they were indeed right; On the screen was Ash battling a hot girl, both of them having Pikachus.

"When was this?" Drew asked, seeing Ash's Pikachu fall to the grass.

"It was.. 4.30 PM." Amelia said.

"It's almost 5.30 PM now, so it was almost an hour ago, where the hell is he now?" Drew asked, watching the worried king of the field on the screen.

"Who cares, let's watch this first! He'e almost losing!" Dawn screamed, she had always thought that Ash was nearly unbeatable, and now, a girl was beating him.

"_AAAAAASH, I LOVE YOU!_" the three coordinators could hear some girl scream from the tv screen.

"Hm, I'm glad that the camera man isn't filming that girl, that would be awkward." Drew said and flicked his hair. "Now why are they showing this anyway? Shouldn't they be showing the live thing from the king of the field right now?"

"_As you can see, the stunningly handsome and skillful trainer, Ash Ketchum, has finally received a worthy opponent after almost two hours._" a voice could be heard from the screen.

"Oh." Drew said and chuckled. "Ketchum, nice work."

"_Well it looks like the field king's Pikachu is having a very hard time to stand up, will they manage to get out of this undefeated?_" the news reporter or similar said.

As the woman said, Ash's Pikachu couldn't even stand up, but it did after a few seconds, although it was shaking like crazy.

"C'mon Pikachu, you can do it!" Amelia said, clenching her fists.

"This isn't live, either Ash won or lose, and it was an hour ago."

"SHUT UP NOBODY ASKED YOU!" Amelia suddenly screamed, but still had her eyes on the screen.

"Guys shut up, the challenger's Pikachu is using Volt Tackle!" Dawn said, trying to shut up the both of them.

On the screen they could see another Pikachu that had a pink bow on its head, running fast towards the other Pikachu, soon having its body covered with electricity. The three coordinators held their breath as they wondered if Ash could make up with something.

"_AERIAL IRON TAIL, NOW!_" they could hear Ash scream.

On the screen, they could see that Ash's Pikachu jumped into the air, making the other Pikachu miss with its attack. Soon enough, it got Pikachu's glowing Iron Tail right in the face, making it faint instantly. The crowd on the tv went nuts and cheered like crazy, Dawn and Amelia soon joined in, jumping around.

"Woah shit, did you see that? That girl just bent down and picked up her Pikachu, did you see her ass?" Drew said, his eyes wide open and looked on into the girls perfect body. "Man.."

"DREW YOU PERVERT!" Amelia said and smacked Drew on the face.

Drew rubbed the place where Amelia had hit him and was about to smack her in the face, too, but then saw something unbelievable on the tv screen, his mouth open and eyes wide.

"Lucky bastard." they could hear Brock say from behind.

"BROCK!" Dawn screamed, but then went silent as she saw what happened on the tv screen.

The three coordinators plus Brock could see that the challenger, a beautiful girl, was kissing Ash in a pretty disgusting way. Even the crowd on the tv didn't say anything. The group wondered why the tv show allowed this to be aired, but then a girl came in, pulling Ash's arm, ending the kiss.

"_Well, there you got it folks, the king of the field stood yet undefeated after two straight hours, giving him another point ticket, plus an additional prize._" the tv lady said, saying the last words in a rather strange way.

"_The king of the field has left his position, do you accept his place?_" the referee asked the female challenger.

"_No, I do not._" the 'hot' girl said, walking away from the field. "_I have some unfinished business to do._"

"Sexy, talented and attitude.. Now that's what a girl should be like, too bad she picked Ketchum." Drew said and grinned.

"Should they..?" Amelia whispered, wondering if she should become a girl like that challenger.

"Guys, I think that girl who pulled Ash away was May." Brock said, staring at the screen and saw half of the crowd wanting to become the new field king.

"Where do you think Ash and May are now? I wonder if they found out that they have the same hotelroom." Dawn said and giggled. "Maybe we should call them and ask them if they want to come with us later?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Drew replied, still grinning. "If I know May, either they're together now, or the opposite, it depends on what happened exactly after she pulled him away."

"Well, then we shouldn't call them." Dawn said and smiled. "Right Amelia, Amelia?"

The blue haired girl watched as Amelia was thinking deeply of something.

"Hello? Amelia?" the blue haired girl continued. "Are you thinking about your booooooyfriiiiiiiiend?"

At these words, the pink haired coordinator almost jumped out of her thoughts.

"I AM NOT." she replied.

Dawn giggled before taking Amelia's arm and dragging her to her own room.

"C'mon, let's hang out in my room before we head out for dinner!" she said, still dragging Amelia who almost fell to the floor.

"So." Drew started, turning off the tv. "You done with those guys from before?"

"Yeah, I thought I was done and then more guys came in, I hate that king of the field thing, it's their fault I get to do so much work." Brock replied.

The two of them turned around and saw even more people needing assistance.

"Heh, Drew, help me out will ya?" Brock said, walking towards the people.

"Oh come on.." Drew said, shaking his head. "Don't make me, man."

Brock grinned and motioned for the green haired boy to help, and so he did, and he regretted it just after the first person that needed help.

* * *

><p>"So, who is is this May girl?" Dawn asked Amelia.<p>

The two girls sat in the little room that Dawn had for herself, only containing one single room with one bed, plus a bathroom.

"How should I know, she's pretty cool.. I met her last night, when Drew stalked her."

"Stalked her..?"

"Oh right, I haven't told you yet." the pink haired girl said and sighed. "Well.. It's this guy that May met, and Drew was stalking her _before _he even met her. So, Drew thought that this guy was some kind of kidnapper, which he wasn't, so he decided to follow him, calling me too. And we followed them to their house, and Drew, out of jealousy, kinda screwed up this guy's room upstairs. Then I met her, she was cool, but I don't know anything much more than that."

"Oh, she's real sweet, she used to travel with Ash and Brock."

"Really? I heard she won a few contests, too, she's Drew's rival, also."

"Hm, enough about that." Dawn said and smiled. "Are you together with Drew?"

Dawn whispered the last words, afraid that somebody might hear them. Amelia blushed and quickly denied it.

"OF COURSE NOT!" she 'whispered'. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WITH DREW? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Whhaaaaaaat? You clearly give him these weird looks with your eyes, and you stand next to him so much often.. You think he's sexy, don't you?"

"HEY. JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK IT IT DOESN'T MEAN I DO."

"But you think so.. Right?"

Amelia blushed even more and went to the bathroom to 'freshen up', leaving the blue haired girl to giggle.

"So." Amelia said from the bathroom. "You have a crush on Ash?"

"HM? WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" the blue haired girl screamed, stopping her giggling.

"Heh, nobody did, I think." Amelia said and giggled. "So you dooooooooooo have a crush on him?"

"N-No, I had, not anymore."

"What happened?" Amelia asked worried, now done with hiding her blushing. "Did he hurt you?"

"I.. Yes, but not on purpose, he didn't even know anything. Actually, there have been many girls who wanted to have Ash, but nobody has ever won his heart." Dawn said and sighed. "But this girl, May, I think she has a shot on this."

"Maybe so, maybe so." Amelia said and giggled. "Now, truth or dare?"

"What?"

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Amelia screamed with a grin.

"Uh, you first." Dawn replied.

"FINE!"

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much nurse Brock! I thought it was something serious!"<p>

"It's nothing, just be careful with giving them the wrong food next time."

The breeder and the green haired boy watched as their last patient left the pokécenter, sighing afterwards.

"I'll never help you anymore." the boy, Drew, said and sighed. He never thought that being a pokémon nurse could be so hard. How the hell could Nurse Joy to do this herself? Plus her Chansey.

"Heh, sorry, I really needed your help." Brock replied.

"Hmpf, when's Nurse Joy coming back? I'm sick of this."

"I don't know, it's been almost 30 minutes now."

The two of them sighed once more as the center doors went open, they thought they would atleast get a few minutes break. They gasped as they saw that the person was a familiar young boy, although he looked a little bit.. Different.

"Ash! Hey, where've-"

The breeder stopped as he saw that the boy was looking very bad, his Pikachu smiling.

"What happened to you?" Drew asked, smirking. "You accidentally kissed May?"

"No, he didn't."

Brock and Drew looked at the doors and saw a young brunette behind the boy, clearly upset about something.

"Why hello there, May." Brock said.

"Hi Brock!" May said, back to normal. "Thanks for that room, I really appreciate it!"

"Actually, it was Ash who got it." Brock said and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh." the girl said, her smile now gone, but it quickly came back. "How've you been, Brock? I really missed you!"

"Yeah, it's been too long, I've been great!" the breeder said, hugging the girl. "How about you, won many contests, eh?"

"Um, yeah!" May said and giggled.

The green haired boy chuckled, making the brunette and the breeder to stare at him.

"What is it, Drew?" May asked.

"You haven't told them?" he replied, smirking.

"Um, no!" May said, glaring at Drew.

"Tell us what, May?" Brock wondered.

"Um, nothing! I'll tell you later!" May said, jumping around. "Now where's that blue haired girl Drew said you have been traveling with?"

"Oh, you mean Dawn?" Brock asked, smiling over Ash who was still standing there, not moving and his eyes half closed. "She's in her room with Amelia, I forgot which room it was."

"Oh yeah, Amelia! I have to ask her about what happened last night."

"She got kidnapped." Drew said, closing his eyes.

"She what?" May and Brock shouted at once.

"Yep. But she's fine now, I took care of it."

"But.. Shouldn't we call her parents or something?" May asked worried. "AND WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT, DID I GET KIDNAPPED TOO?"

"No, you slept after we saved those pokémon. You were sleeping while all of this happened."

"Oh." May said and blushed. "What happened exactly?"

"Yeah Drew, I don't know anything about this, have you called the cops? It all sounds very dangerous, Drew."

"Yes we have, everything is fine now, except for one asshole." Drew said, whispering the last words. "I promise I'll tell you everything later."

"Fine, I wanna see Dawn now!" May squealed.

After she said that, the four persons, minus one half dead boy and plus a Pikachu, saw two girls come out from the hallway.

"Hi Dawn, Amelia!" May almost screamed and sprinted towards the two girls. "It's so good to finally see you, Dawn!"

"Uh.. Y-Yeah.." the blue haired his stuttered.

"Hi May." Amelia said and winked. She then pushed Dawn using her elbow. "Well? Are you gonna do it?"

"Do what?" May wondered.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, May." the blue haired girl whispered.

"F-For what?" May asked, now starting to get worried.

Dawn gulped once before leaving the confused brunette and a smirking pink haired girl, and headed towards the boys in the pokécenter. She walked fast, past Drew and Brock, and was now standing before her ex-crush.

"A-Ash..?" the girl barely got out, looking into the boy's auburn eyes. "Are you there..?"

She didn't get any answer, the boy was still staring into deep nothing. The other teens and the breeder watched curiously as they wondered what was going on, except for Amelia, who knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Pika pika pikapi?" the yellow creature asked.

"H.. Hi, Pikachu.." Dawn said, still trying to wake up Ash.

Dawn gulped once before doing what she had promised Amelia to do. She wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, pressing her body and lips against his own. Drew, Brock and May gasped in disbelief as they could see the blue haired girl squeeze Ash's lips with her own, also using her tongue, touching the inside of Ash's mouth every now and then. Ash's eyes were now wide open, although he didn't move. Even Pikachu couldn't believe what was happening, his eyes also wide open. Dawn now stopped having fun with Ash's lips and mouth, and she slowly broke away, also letting go of his neck with her arms.

"Ash..?" she finally asked, still feeling Ash's saliva on her tongue. The boy opened his mouth to say something, his eyes still lost somewhere.

"Yu.. Yummy." the boy said, before falling straight backwards to the floor like a stick, with a satisfied look on his face.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the forest just outside Jubilife City, a young man, or a 16 year old boy to be precise, was trying to figure out something to do. He had bought a chainsaw and was now standing next to a familiar tree he had seen a few times last night.<p>

"Thought you were gonna get away, huh?" the boy said, glaring at a certain tree. He started up the chainsaw, which was a very powerful and expensive one, just to ensure that maximum damage was dealt. The boy slowly tilted the chainsaw that was on maximum power towards the helpless tree, but got stopped as his cellphone was ringing.

"What?" the boy said annoyed. "I'm in the middle of something."

"Like what?" his uncle asked.

".. I'm taking care of.. Someone."

"On what purpose?"

"He.. He mocked me."

"I see. Is it worth killing him for that?"

"Yes."

"Hmpf, very well. Now, the fools have already established the first parts, you'll have to get there later and check that everything is fine."

"Will do." John said and grinned. "Bye, uncle."

He ended the call and started to 'take care' of the tree, smirking as he did so. After a little moment, the tree had finally collapsed to the grass, while John was laughing like a mad scientist all the time.

* * *

><p>"Is it ready yet?" a very powerful man asked.<p>

"Y-Yes sir." a terrified scientist answered. "But we don't know if there are any side effects to this."

"How long before it is completely done?"

"It should take about three days."

"Very well." the man said and spinned around in his chair.

"Are you still here?" the man said. "Get out of here!"

The scientist plus his companions left the room and the man to think about his plans.

* * *

><p>"Pikapi?"<p>

"My head.."

The young boy rubbed his forehead, feeling all dead.

"Are you alright, Ash?" a woman asked.

"No.. My head hurts like hell, why am I so dry in my mouth?"

"I don't know, dear." the nurse said and checked the boy's eyes. "You seem alright, is there anything else than your headache?"

"I, I don't think so.." Ash answered, trying to find his Pikachu. "Where is everyone?"

"Brock and Drew are just outside with your Pikachu, the girls are fighting over something.." the nurse said and giggled. "I don't know what happened, Brock told me that you fainted."

"Alright, thanks for everything." the boy said and raised himself from the bed.

"Oh no you don't!" the nurse said and pushed the boy down back to the bed. "You're staying right here!"

"But I'm perfectly fine!" the boy whined.

As he said that, Brock and Drew entered the room, wondering if their friend was alright.

"Ketchum. You okay?" Drew asked and smirked.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go!" the boy said, trying to get up but was stopped by the nurse.

"Heh, doesn't look like it, Ash." the breeder said and chuckled. "Nurse Joy, can Ash come with us to the restaurant?"

"What restaurant?" the boy said, confused.

"I'm afraid not, Brock." the nurse said and sighed. "Because of that he fainted, he has to stay in the bed until tomorrow."

"WHAT?" the boy screamed, he had never liked being stuck in one place for a long period of time. "I can't stay here doing nothing!"

"Alright then." the breeder said and sighed. "Ash, do you want us to get something for you?"

"No, I'm coming with you!" the boy whined.

"I don't think so." Brock said and chuckled. "So, something you want us to get for you while we're gone?"

"I don't want to be any trouble.." Ash said and grunted.

"Come on, there's gotta be something you'd like."

"Well.." Ash said and crossed his arms. "I would like to have three burgers, with extra fries, one large milkshake, strawberry flavor, and some ramen."

"Oh my." the nurse said and giggled. "I guess it's good to have a good apatite."

"Heh, anything else?" Brock asked and sighed.

"Well.." the boy said and thought about it.

"I'd like to have some ice cream, with some chocolate sauce on. Five donuts, different flavors. That is all, eheheh." the boy said and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh.. Anything else?" Brock asked, looking at Drew for assistance, although the green haired boy shook his head; he wouldn't help Brock on this one.

"Yes, LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Ash whined and fake-cried.

The three persons watched the boy with amusement and huge smiles.

"Well, we have to get going now, we'll get back in a few hours with your stuff, too, Ash." Brock said and went out of the room with Drew. "See you!"

"Bye." Drew said and gave Ash a quick nod before going out of the room with Brock."

"Well.." the nurse started and giggled. "I have to take care of a few pokémon, don't get out of the bed, okay?"

Ash only grunted for an answer, making the nurse giggle once more. She got out of the room, closed the door, leaving the young boy to lie there, without his Pikachu, that probably went with Brock and the other guys. He sighed and rested his head on the soft pillow, trying to remember why he had fainted before.

The boy only closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, he wasn't in the room anymore. He sighed and took a deep breath. He was in that cliff again, so that girl was probably not too far away from where he was.

"I see you're back."

Ash snapped his head up, seeing the girl with the beautiful dress and that parasol watching the sunset at the end of the cliff.

"Why did you do that?" Ash asked, watching the lady's behind.

"Do what?" the girl said and giggled. "If any, you did something."

"Why don't you just show me who you are?" Ash asked irritated.

"You have to figure out yourself.." the girl said lowly. "You've forgotten me, I never thought you could do that."

"I'm going crazy."

"Maybe you are.." the girl said and giggled again. "So, why are you here?"

"What the h-, how should I know? I just got tired and went off to sleep, I guess."

"You've done that many times, but this is only the second time you're here." the girl said, tilting her head just a little bit towards the boy that was standing behind her. "Isn't it beautiful..?"

"I told you last time.. It is." Ash said, watching the never ending shore and the sunset. "But it's probably just my imagination.

"Oh really?" the girl said, taking down her parasol, but still facing the ocean. "How can you be so sure about that?"

"What else could this be? It's clearly a dream." Ash said, seeing that the girl had brown, long hair.

"Oh, you silly boy. Dreams can be so much more than just random images and memories."

"Oh yeah? Like what." the boy asked, sitting down on a rock behind him.

"They.. Give you inspiration, different perspectives. They also make you realize things."

"Go on.." Ash said, standing up again.

"They give people peace.. A place to stay, when people don't have any place to go."

"And..?" Ash said, sneaking towards the girl, one, single, quiet step at a time.

"They're like a second life."

There was an awkward silence, the only thing that could be heard was the water hitting the shore, and the cool breeze that rustled the trees and grass.

"Don't you think so, boy?" the girl asked and giggled.

Ash, however, didn't answer, as he was still trying to sneak up to the girl. He was now only a few inches from her, his body and mind filled with excitement, he would get to see who this mysterious person was, whether it was his dream's creation or not.

"Boy..?" the girl asked again.

Ash didn't answer, as he slowly raised his hand, aiming for the girl's shoulder.

"I.." the girl continued, not giggling anymore. "I know you're there."

Ash opened his eyes, punching himself in the stomach for failing. It would probably take days before he would meet her again. He cursed himself and punched himself in the stomach again, regretting it afterwards.

"Ow.." he whispered, rubbing his now red skin.

As he was doing that, he closed his eyes, hearing that somebody opened the door.

"Hi Brock." Ash said and yawned. "You back already?"

He didn't get any answer, and the person who entered the room slowly walked towards Ash on the bed.

"Nurse Joy..?" Ash asked, opening one eye.

He didn't see anyone on that side, wondering if he had gone nuts. He sighed once before closing his eyes again, but then he heard something.. Someone that was breathing. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful girl just above his face, looking down on him.

"Booh."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!  
>This chapter was around.. 20 pages, but it still felt abit short when I read it, I'm sorry if it was too short.<strong>

**Huge thanks to the guys who reviewed last time!**

**Ischys**  
><strong>DBZ101<br>Khorne's Bro**  
><strong>Advanced Love<strong>  
><strong>Poke' Hero<strong>  
><strong>Pratik Roy<strong>

**To Pratik Roy; We all hate exams. Or many do.. Or, some of us do..**  
><strong>AND YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING STUFF LIKE THIS WHEN YOU HAVE A DAY OFF TO STUDY!<strong> xD  
><strong>Anyways, good luck with your exams!<strong>

**As always, please review if you can (and want to), an anonymous review is just fine, it really helps me alot.**

Now, next chapter.. Should be up in a few days, as usual.

**Chapter 8: Decisions and Thoughts**

"Can't you work faster? You lazy good for nothing!"

A woman with very long red hair was standing at the side, yelling at a blue haired man and a cat pokémon.

"Why aren't you helping us?" the blue haired man complained, flipping over a few stakes. "Me and Meowth are doing everything."

"He's right, lend us a hand, will ya?" the cat said, making a few burgers ready. "You can atleast go out and take a few orders, I bet tha guys outside are tired of waiting."

"Quit whining, I'll go get the orders then." the red haired women said and went out of the kitchen. "And hurry up, they're waiting!"

The blue haired man and the cat sighed as they once more felt the warm steam hit their faces.

"Hey, Meowth?" the blue haired man, James, asked as he was preparing the stakes.

"What is it?" the cat wondered, also preparing the now ready burgers.

"Don't you think that we could have done.. More?" the man asked, trying to spot the red haired woman, Jessie.

"More? Whaddaya mean with that?" the cat responded, resisting the urge to take a bite of the hamburgers.

"I mean.. More, than this, working for Giovanni I mean.." the man said and sighed. "Haven't you thought if you wanna do something else? Like, working legit? I never thought I would say this but.. I think I'm getting sick of this, Meowth."

"Pull yaself togetha!" the cat said and slapped the man on the head. "Neva lose faith in Team Rocket!"

The two of them stopped talking and continued preparing the orders, now waiting for Jessie to return.

"You never answered my question, Meowth." James stated and sighed.

"What was the question anyways?" the cat asked irritated.

"If you.." James started, looking at Meowth. "If you've ever thought of doing something else than this."

The cat didn't respond; he was actually thinking about what James had asked him.

"Yes." the cat finally said. "But that doesn't mean that we can do anything about this right now."

"I guess you're right.. I was thinking of starting our own restaurant together with you and Jessie."

"Yeah, that would be nice." the cat said and smiled, imagining having a restaurant together with his two partners.

The two of them went silent again, still awaiting Jessie's arrival.

"Hey, Meowth?" James asked, hearing Jessie's footsteps get closer.

"Uhuh?" the cat wondered, putting a few plates that was ready on the counter.

"What if Giovanni was dead?"

* * *

><p>"Um, Nurse Joy..?" the girl asked, her head poking out of a patient room. "Could you come in here..?"<p>

"Why yes, what's the matter?" the nurse asked and started walking towards the girl.

"Well.." the girl said, glancing at an unconscious boy lying on the bed in the room.

"Oh my, what happened?" the nurse asked, checking the boy.

"Ever heard the saying 'scare someone to death'? It kind of happened just now. Is he okay?"

"He's fine, he's just in deep sleep right now, it'll probably take some time before he wakes up." the nurse said and sighed. "May I ask who you are, miss..?"

"I'm Aurora, his girlfriend." the girl replied and giggled.

"Oh, how cute!" the nurse said, also giggling. "I have to go now, can you watch him yourself?"

"Of course, thanks for checking on him."

The nurse nodded and left the room, still giggling. The girl, Aurora, looked at the boy, trying to figure out a way to wake him up. Being so "smart", she had already thought of something up, and walked towards the boy with a smirk on her face, ready to try out her plan.

* * *

><p>The 14 year old boy raised his eyebrow in surprise as he noticed that he was, once again, standing on that cliff, watching that certain girl.<p>

"Back already?" the girl said and giggled.

"Seems like it." the boy replied, sitting down on a rock.

He couldn't help but notice that the girl didn't have her black parasol to cover half her body. She was really beautiful, even if he only saw the back of her. He sighed, he missed Pikachu, he really did.

"You know.." the girl started. "That was a dirty trick you pulled off."

"Heh, almost got you, didn't I?" the boy said, watching the girl's long brown hair float in the air.

"Even if it did work, what would you see?"

"You?"

"Yes, me. But who am I? What face would you see?"

The boy gasped, his head blowing up by that question.

"I told you, I hate riddles."

"You never told me that." the girl said and giggled.

"Bleh, you probably know it anyways cause you're in my mind."

"Good guess."

"So I was right?"

"Maybe." the girl said and giggled.

"Can't you just tell me who you are?" the boy whined. "I can't try to find out, or else you'll just wake me up."

"Exactly, you'll just have to remember me."

"So I've met you before?"

"Maybe."

"But.. So you are just in my mind?"

"Maybe."

Ash slapped himself on the forehead.

"This sucks.." the boy whispered.

"Ash..?" the girl suddenly asked.

"Mm?" Ash said, closing his eyes.

"Be.. Be careful."

Ash opened his eyes, lying on the pokécenter room bed again. He sighed once before turning around on the bed, but then hit something with his head. Or someone.

"Hey, sexy."

Ash screamed a very girlish scream and fell off the bed, landing on his butt.

"Aurora?" Ash asked, rubbing his butt.

"Come back to bed..?" the girl begged him.

"What, are you crazy?" the boy said, still rubbing his butt. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." the girl replied and winked. "Now come back to bed, it's cold."

"Wait, what? Look, Nurse Joy told me not to leave the bed, so could you please move?"

"Nope. And if that's what she told you, come back."

"Get off my bed first!"

"Make me."

Ash sat there on his butt, watching the unbelievable hot girl who was smiling at him.

"Well..?" she asked, giving him the puppy-eyes. "Aren't you gonna make me..?"

The boy still sat there, his mouth a little bit open.

"Mary!" he finally screamed.

"Who's Mary?"

"Nurse Joy!"

"Oh, I see, you're not man enough to take care of me yourself, hm?" the girl teased him.

Ash then stood up and went to the girl on his bed.

"I am more man than any other guy you've seen." the boy almost threatened, his face very close to the girl's.

"Then show me." the girl whispered, moving her face and lips closer to the boy's.

The boy closed his eyes, feeling his whole body shake by the girl's close presence. But he quickly backed off just in time, shaking his head in frustration. The girl watched him and smirked.

"You are very resistable." she said, still smiling. "What's stopping you?"

The girl eyed the boy carefully, and Ash, for some reason, was getting back his headache.

"This isn't right.." Ash said, wandering around in the room. "Please leave.."

"You want this so badly.." the girl said and watched the boy curiously. "But something is stopping you. Or someone."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, finally sitting down on the other side of the bed.

"You want this.. Don't you?" she whispered. "But you can't do it."

"What the hell, I can do whatever I want!" the boy said, still not facing her.

"Then why don't you just kiss me, pretty boy..?" she whispered dangerously close to his ear.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood."

"So, last time you was..?"

"Be quiet, please." Ash said.  
>The girl did as she was told and didn't speak.<p>

"Why are you here again?" Ash wondered, not looking at the girl lying next to him.

"I told you, I'm here for you."

"The truth, please."

"It is the truth, boy."

"I see. What do you want me?"

"I want you.."

"Why." Ash asked, tilting his head towards the girl, but still didn't look at her.

"Cause.." the girl said, laying her finger on the boy's back, slowly sliding it down from the top. "Cause, you're hot.. Talented, kind, and-"

"You met me a few hours ago." Ash interrupted her.

"Love at first sight, don't you think?"

The boy didn't respond, but he turned around, staring into the girl's beautiful mixed-colored eyes.

"You're pretty." the boy started. "I have to admit that."

"Go on.." the girl said and smiled, leaning closer with her face and body, but Ash backed away a bit.

"I can't be with you." Ash said, closing his eyes.

"Why? We're both sexy, talented.."

"I can't.. I.. I have problems right now."

"It's that girl, isn't it..?" the girl whispered, putting her hand on the boy's chest.

"What girl?"

"Oh." Aurora said and sighed. "You'll figure it out soon enough."

Aurora got out of the bed, much to Ash's relief.

"But." the girl said, stopping on her way out. "Before I leave, I want a little prize for almost beating you."

"W-What?" Ash asked, he didn't like the sound of that.

"Let's just say that I want to finish what we started before." Aurora said and walked back towards the boy.

"N.. No, that one before was enough!" Ash said, hiding himself with the cover. "You took my first kiss!"

The girl went even closer as the boy tried to hide himself. Ash could swear that he saw that Aurora's eyes glowed for half a second.

"That was our first kiss, yes." the girl said and turned around. "But it was not your first."

Aurora then left the room, leaving the confused and a little bit frightened boy.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, did you see that dress..?" an excited girl asked.<p>

"Yeah, I was thinking of stealing it.." another girl confessed.

"What the hell? Let's get there now!" a third girl squealed. "We can afford it if we get money together!"

A green haired boy and a breeder with a Pikachu on his shoulder sighed as they watched the three girls walking in front of them.

"I don't think this was a good idea, Drew." the breeder said.

"Don't worry, we'll get rid of them after the restaurant." the boy, Drew, replied.

The two boys shook their heads when they could hear that the girls were talking about "sexy boys". The boys sighed in relief when they saw that the girls walked a little bit faster, the two of them would get some peace.. Maybe.

"So.." the pink haired girl, Amelia, started. "How did Ash respond to your kiss besides fainting?"

"Oh, shut up!" the blue haired girl, Dawn replied. "You made me do it!"

"Yeah, shut up!" the brunette, May, added.

"What, you jealous?" Amelia teased the brunette.

May blushed and quickly denied it.

"Besides." Amelia continued. "I never told you to kiss him like that, Dawn! That was kinda gross!"

Now, the blue haired girl was blushing.

"Hey!" Dawn defended herself. "You haven't kept your side of the promise!"

Now, Amelia was blushing, as the two other girls watched her and giggled.

"What did you promise her, Amelia?" May asked.

"She said that if I kissed Ash she would kiss Drew." Dawn answered, poking Amelia with her elbow.

"Shh..!" Amelia whispered, looking back at Drew. "They can hear us!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" May said and giggled. "Now, when are you gonna do it?"

"How should I know?" Amelia replied and crossed her arms.

"Atleast you've thought about it..?" Dawn asked.

"Well.. I was thinking of doing it after the restaurant.. Like a thank you gift."

"Thanks for what?" May asked.

"For paying the tab." Amelia replied.

The three girls went quiet for a few seconds before bursting out with laughter.

"Hmpf." Drew grunted.

"What is it?" Brock wondered and grinned. "Lost your way?"

"No." the boy replied. "I just heard what the girls are talking about."

"Really? What did they talk about?"

"They still expect me to pay the bill later."

"Heh, we can share it if you want."

"No, thank you Brock." the boy said and smiled. "It isn't neccessary."

"Heh, very well."

The breeder chuckled together with the yellow creature on his shoulder while the green haired boy got a brilliant idea.

* * *

><p>John was lying on his bed, not caring about the phone that was ringing next to him. He was surprised that the phone stopped ringing and sighed in relief.<p>

"John." a voice could be heard.

"WHAT THE FUCK."

John fell out of the bed, landing with his face first.

"Ouch." his uncle said through the huge screen. "That hurt."

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" John screamed, rubbing his nose.

"I installed an application that lets me use the videophones without waiting for you to answer."

"Please let me sleep." John whined.

"It's 6 PM. Have you even got something to eat or drink?"

"I'm fat. I don't need to get something everyday."

"Nonsense. Now, have you checked in on the fools?"

"Does it look like it?" John replied, getting into a sleeping position on the floor.

"You'll have to do it later then, I think-"

The man got interrupted by a phone ringing on the background. The man turned around with his officechair and picked it up.

"Yes?" the man said.

John buried his face into his pillow on the floor, a few minutes extra sleep wouldn't hurt. He closed his eyes and listened while his uncle talked to someone else.

"I see." his uncle said. "And why did you leave him? .. He's the first one to do that, I see.. Well, keep on trying. What do you mean it's too late? I don't care if he has a girl, keep trying!"

John's uncle ended that call and turned around again, facing the videophone.

"Your sister has failed." his uncle finally said.

"What, did you assign her to a homosexual?"

"No, it was a young boy around her age."

"How did she fail that..?"

"He has a strong mind, but I doubt that's the real reason."

"Give her a break.."

"I already have. And it was a long one, too. She's getting bad at this."

"She's not a whore." John said flatly.

"I never said that."

After that, his uncle ended the call, leaving John to get some sleep. He sighed, he loved his uncle in every way, except for a few things. Talking like his sister was a whore was one of them.

* * *

><p>"How many will be accompaning you today, sir?" a male waiter asked.<p>

"We're five." Drew replied.

"This way." the waiter said and smiled.

The waiter showed the five people towards a table, giving them menus after they had taken a seat.

"I'll be back in a moment to take your orders." the waiter said and left the table.

"Oh my god, they have ramen!" the brunette squealed.

"May! We're in a fancy restaurant, you should get something better!" Amelia said.

"Oh.." May said and sighed. "You're right."

The girl then checked the menu to see if there was anything good other than ramen.

"Drew, this is such a nice place! I mean look!" the girl squealed.

Everybody, except for Drew, looked around in the restaurant. As she said, it was a really good place, the only customers being rich looking or famous people. The restaurant had excellent chairs and tables, and the decoration was stunning; water fountains, music, carpets.. Most of the restaurant was either red or black.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"You come here often?" Brock asked and grinned.

"No, this is my first time." Drew replied.

Brock, Dawn and Amelia chuckled at that, and suddenly, May almost jumped out of her seat.

"I've made up my mind!" she said, putting down the menu on the table.

"Alright, have you decided?" Dawn asked everyone else.

They nodded, and waited for the waiter to arrive. He finally did after just a few seconds, and May was as expected the most excited person.

"Have you deci-"

"YES!" May got out, interrupting the waiter.

"Uhm, okay." the waiter said and chuckled. "What would you like to have, miss?"

"I'll have this.." May said and pointed on a picture of a meal on the menu. "And this.. And this, this, this and this!"

The waiter actually had a hard time writing down what she wanted, but eventually got everything down. Everybody else at the table sweatdropped.

"And for these two lovely ladies..?"

Dawn and Amelia giggled before giving the waiter their orders. Even if they were two persons, their orders combined took less time to order than May's.

"And for the gentlemen?"

"I'll just have the salad buffét, thanks." Drew said, grinning.

"Me too." Brock said, also grinning.

"Alright then, what do you want to drink?" the waiter asked and smiled.

"I'll have water." Drew said.

"Ditto." Brock added.

"Are you like on a diet or something?" May asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do like me! Live your life! I'll have a double mocha cappuccino, thanks!"

"Very well." the waiter said and nodded. "And the two of you?"

"I'll have the same." Dawn said, smiling.

"Me too." Amelia said, also smiling.

"Alright, everything's set. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Pika pikachu." Pikachu said.

The waiter raised an eyebrow.

"He just wants some ketchup." May said and giggled.

Everybody wondered how May could understand what Pikachu had just said, but they all shrugged it off.

"Okay, I'll be back soon with your drinks, the your food should be ready in 30 minutes." the waiter said and smiled. "And for the two gentlemen, the salad bar is just over there."

With that said, the waiter did a quick bow before leaving.

"Well? Aren't you gonna go get your salad?" May teased the boys.

The boys shook their head before standing up and getting their yummy salad. May waited for the boys to get to the bar before she spoke.

"So, when are you gonna do it?" May asked Amelia in a teasing voice. "I'd love to see that."

"SHUT UP." Amelia whispered. "I told you I'm gonna do it after!"

"Pff, yeah right." Dawn said and shook her head. "You're too much of a coward to do that.."

"OH YEAH? WELL, I'M GONNA DO IT!" Amelia almost screamed, drawing attention from a few persons nearby.

"Alright, why are you so mad.." Dawn said and sighed. "Is it because we're talking about your boooyfrieeeeeend?"

"Dawn shut up!" Amelia whispered. "Do you want me to bring up Ash?"

The blue haired girl grunted.

"Well, that did it." Amelia said proudly and smiled.

"So." Amelia said after a little moment. "What happened at that field?"

"W-What field?" May stuttered.

"Don't play innocent." Dawn joined in.

"We saw everything on tv, so did other people."

"Oh my god." May said, hiding her face with her hands. "This is so embarrassing."

"Exactly, now tell us about it." Dawn said and giggled.

"Can.. Can we talk about this later?" May whispered to the girls. "Like.. I don't wanna talk about it right now."

"Sure." Dawn and Amelia said at the same time and smiled.

"Don't you think the waiter is cuuuuuute?" Amelia whispered as she saw the waiter come with their drinks.

"Here you are." the waiter said and gave them their drinks. "Please enjoy, your food should be ready soon."

With that said, the waiter gave a quick bow before leaving, making the girls nod in approvement towards each other. Soon enough, the girls could see the two boys come back, holding bowls filled with sallad. They took a seat and wondered why the girls were so quiet. The girls giggled as they saw Drew's bowl, the bowl wasn't even half filled. Pikachu jumped to the table with a bowl filled with ketchup, he was so, so happy.

"Why are you on a diet?" May asked and giggled, doing as the girls next to her.

"I'm not hungry." Drew responded, but forced a weak smile to emerge.

The girls continued to giggle, while Brock chuckled, wondering what was going on. While the two boys, or atleast one of them, enjoyed their meal, the girls talked about who was the most sexiest person, most cute, most smart.. Brock couldn't handle the constant chatter and stopped listening ages ago, but Drew still did, taking up every word the girls said while he was eating, slowly. The girls also started talking more quietly because they were suspecting that Drew was listening, which was right, but he could still hear them clearly. After all, they were sitting right in front of him. Drew sighed in relief when he saw that their waiter was now coming towards their table, with the girls orders. He had spent the last 20 minutes listening to the girls to maybe hear something interesting, but they were talking about.. Shopping. He chuckled when he saw that a waiter first came to give Dawn's and Amelia's meals, and then an extra waiter came to carry out May's meal, and it looked like he had trouble carrying it all. The girls squealed in delight after the waiter, or waiters, had put down their orders on the table and left. As May started to eat, the others at the people couldn't help but gasp at how fast she was eating. Even Pikachu sweatdropped.

"May.." Drew started, his eyes wide open. "How can you not be fat?"

May stopped eating, but then smiled with some ramen still in her mouth, she had ordered it anyway. The rest of the visit in the restaurant went by very quickly, the five persons enjoying every second of it. Drew and Brock were discussing ways to raise their pokémon while they were eating, while the girls was.. Still talking about boys. Drew had now given up by the time May had started eating her second meal, they were never gonna talk about something interesting. They were now ready to pay the bill, May being the only one left still eating; she was as expected the only one to order dessert.

"Excuse me." Amelia said and stopped a waiter. "Could we please pay now?"

"Why of course." the waiter said and smiled. "I'll be back in just a sec."

As he walked off, the three girls were staring at Drew, who was wondering what in the world they wanted.

"Um, excuse me?" Drew asked, crossing his arms.

"Well.." Dawn started.

"Because of that this was your idea.." May continued.

".. Then you have to pay the bill!" Amelia finished.

The three girls and Brock awaited Drew's next move.

"No." he said, shaking his head.

By the time Drew had stopped shaking his head, the girls were out of sight. As he looked around in the restaurant, he could see the three girls through the window, standing outside waving at him.

"Heh, don't worry." Brock said and put a hand on Drew's shoulder. "I'll pay it with you, I can pay for everything if you want."

"It's okay." Drew said and sighed. "I'll take care of this. You should probably head out and ask where the girls want to go next."

Brock sighed and nodded before heading out to the girls together with Pikachu. The waiter had now come back, holding a piece of paper on his hand. Drew gave the man enough money to eat at that restaurant for a week, making the waiter raise his eyebrow.

"Keep the change." Drew said as he walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"ARE YOU TWO OUT OF YOUR MINDS?" a red haired woman screamed. "WE ARE AT THE EDGE OF BEING PROMOTED!"<p>

"Moar like being at tha edge of being kick'd out." a cat replied.

"Hmpf, I still can't believe that you are even considering this!" the woman screamed.

"But Jessie, we can't keep doing this." a blue haired man complained. "And if we asks if we can get out, he'll just hurt us, or worse."

"Then we don't leave Team Rocket!"

After what the red haired woman just said, her cellphone rang, making her shake with anger. She picked it up, and immediately her anger faded away and was replaced with fear.

"Jessie." a voice could be heard after she answered the call. "Have you finished your part?"

"Um, yes, Giovanni! But there is still some things that needs-"

"I don't care." the man spat out. "If you don't finish this, I'll finish you."

The call ended, and the red haired woman stood there with a frightened face, still holding that cellphone.

"What.. What did he say..?" James wondered.

The woman didn't answer, and was still looking at deep nothing. The cat and the blue haired man watched each other with worry on their faces. They sighed, and was about to leave the closed hamburger bar, but was stopped by the woman.

"Wait." she said, having an unreadable face expression.

James and Meowth turned around, looking at their friend.

"Yes..?" they both asked her at the same time.

There was a long silence where nobody spoke or did anything, but it was broken by the woman soon enough.

"Let's do it."

* * *

><p>"OH. MY. GOD."<p>

A girl, or right now, three girls were jumping with excitement as they ran through the famous Jubilife Dress Store.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOD." the girls screamed at the same time.

Right behind the hyped up girls were two boys, a green haired coordinator and a breeder, watching the girls who was probably about to be kicked out by a security guard for public disturbance.

"Man, are they always like this?" the boy, Drew, asked as he saw the girls running into the changing rooms.

"Pika pika.." the yellow mouse complained.

"Well, Dawn and May has, and probably will, always be like this." the breeder, Brock, said and chuckled. "But I don't know about Amelia.

"Pink-elia has always been like this." Drew said and smiled.

"Are they actually gonna buy anything?" Brock asked bored. "I think I'm gonna take a seat, this'll probably take some time."

"This won't take too much time, they won't find anything they can afford."

Drew was right, just after he had said that the girls came back with sad face expressions.

"Have you seen the price tags on these..?" Dawn said, putting back a beautiful blue dress that would fit her perfectly. "I mean.. Drew, I bet you can't afford these."

"I don't know." Drew admitted. "I have to admit these things are pricy, maybe too pricy."

"Buy them for us!" May squealed.

"Hmpf, a few dresses would make me rich." Drew replied.

"What the hell does that mean?" Amelia wondered.

"I mean that if I buy these dresses, they would inflict too much change towards my money and would lower me to the rich class. As of now, I am over that stage." the boy said and flicked his hair.

The three girls sighed and decided that it was probably time the head back home. Unlike before that day, the three girls were now walking behind the boys.

"Ameliaaaaa, it's time to go soon!" Dawn whispered. "When are you gonna do it?"

"I'll do it when we get home!" Amelia whispered back.

"But then we'll miss it!" May whispered, whining. "You have to do it before we split ways home!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT SHUT UP!" Amelia said and forgot to whisper, drawing attention from the two boys in front of them.

"Is something wrong?" Brock asked.

"N-No, nothing! I'm fine, just keep walking, eheheh!" Amelia stuttered.

At that, the girls, and Brock, could hear Drew laugh an evil laugh.

"Pff, what's so funny, butthole?" Amelia said, irritated.

"Nothing." Drew replied, not turning around.

"Grr, I don't think I'll be able to do this." Amelia whispered, still irritated at her "enemy".

"Oh, you have to! Please! I kissed Ash!" Dawn whined.

"Uh yeah, please don't remind me of that." May said and sweatdropped, thinking back of the moment where Dawn had shoved her tongue into Ash's oblivious mouth.

The pink haired didn't respond. She wanted so badly not to kiss the boy, but a deal was a deal. She sighed, she would have to do it before she and Drew would head towards her house.

"Well.." Amelia started. "I guess this is where we'll split ways, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The group had finally reached the place where Amelia's house was on the other road, and the pokécenter on the other way. Although it wasn't that far between the center and Amelia's house, it was still a few minutes walking.

"Alright." Brock said and smiled. "We can head out for the festival tomorrow or something. We'll see you tomorrow then, Amelia, Drew."

Amelia smiled and nodded towards Brock, and saw that her two friends was standing behind him, making the words "DO IT YOU COWARD" with their lips. Amelia turned around to face the boy, and he was already standing there, facing the road they were supposed to head to.

"D-Drew?" Amelia asked, shaking with nervousness.

The boy didn't respond, he was waiting for the girl to head home.

"I.. I just-"

The girl was cut off in mid sentence by Drew's soft and moist lips, slowly engulfing her own. Her eyes widened at first, but then closed while she responded to the sweet, sweet kiss. Brock, Pikachu, Dawn and May gasped, the first being surprised over the event itself, while the girls were surprised over Drew's sudden move. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, which felt like forever for Amelia, and she hated it when Drew stopped the tongue-free kiss.

"Shall we?" Drew asked, motioning for the girl to head home.

Amelia blushed and quickly walked to the road, slowing down a bit after that to wait for the boy.

"I'll see you tomorrow, guys." the boy said and turned around, following the pink haired girl home.

Brock, May and Dawn stood there and watched as the the pink haired girl and the green haired boy got out of sight, and it took a little while before any of them did anything.

"OH MY GOD MAY BROCK DID YOU SEE THAT WHAT THE.. OH MY!" Dawn got out and jumped with a huge smile.

"Now that was unexpected." the breeder said and walked together with Dawn and a stunned Pikachu back to the center.

The brunette, May, still stood there, thinking deeply.

'That was.. So cute.. How does it feel like..?'

"May?"

May snapped her head up and quickly went after her two friends.

"So." Dawn started after a few seconds walking without nobody saying anything. "Where are you heading to?"

"What, me?" May asked. "I, uh, to the hotel? It's only like six minutes from the center.."

"I seriously doubt that you've forgotten that you share room with Ash at that hotel, May." Dawn added.

May sighed, she knew that, she did. Why did everything happen to her..?

"Well, I guess I'll get back to the center with you guys and get Ash, he can't head home alone after _that._" May said and looked at Dawn at those last words.

The blue haired girl blushed and quickly looked away, trying to talk about food with Brock who was chuckling at what the girls were talking about.

'Stupid Ash.' May thought. 'Forcing me to care about him..'

She wanted to kiss Ash so badly.

'I'll.. I'll just forgive him..'

* * *

><p>The young girl watched as the raven haired boy once again fell back to sleep, probably out of boreness. She smiled, she had never met a boy like him ever before. So handsome, so talented, so kind, so.. Perfect. She sighed as she remembered that she had given him her ever first kiss. And it was good.<p>

"Nurse Joy?" the girl asked the nurse, who was filling out some paper work at the counter. "How long before Ash's friends get back?"

"Oh, I don't know dear." the nurse replied and smiled. "Although I think it should be atleast another hour before they get back, the were also going to go shopping or something like that."

"Oh, okay." the girl said and gave the nurse an even wider smile.

"Well, you shouldn't be too down about it, Aurora." the nurse said and continued her paper work. "Think of it this way; you'll have more time with your boyfriend alone!"

The girl froze as she thought of those words.

Boyfriend. Alone.

"T-Thank you, Mary." the girl said and went back into the patient room.

The nurse nodded towards no one in particular as she yawned once, before putting her finished paper work at the counter.

"Hi Ash." the girl said as she stared at the boy who was lying on the bed, his cap covering his handsome face.

The girl took a chair and placed it to the side of the bed before sitting down on it, still staring at the boy in front of her.

'Should I..?' the girl thought. 'Just a quick peek.'

The girl giggled quickly and took the boys hand, holding it. She then leaned back against the chair, closing her eyes. Even though it looked like the girl was resting peacefully, she was actually concentrating really, really hard.

* * *

><p>"What did you mean with that?" the boy asked a girl who was standing in front of him.<p>

"Oh, you are really dense." the girl answered, watching the ocean and the sunset.

"Just tell me, will ya?"

"I meant what I said. Be careful."

"For what?"

The girl didn't answer the boy, she just stared at the sunset in front of her. Ash quickly felt his anger raise, he didn't like, no, he hated those stupid annoying riddles, why couldn't they just give him the answers? The boy sighed, sitting down on that same rock from before. He yawned once, before gasping as he saw that the sunset was now completely gone, the moon had already taken over.

"Why did the moon come so fast?" Ash asked, staring at the round ball in the sky that was giving light to the whole area.

"Disturbance." the girl replied.

"What?"

Ash thought he heard something rustle behind him, and quickly stood up and turned around, wondering what the hell that was.

"Who's there!" he screamed, reaching for a pokéball. He slapped himself on the forehead when he remembered that he didn't have them, it was a dream. Or was it?

"You know, this is getting pretty retarde-"

Ash froze after he turned around, as he noticed that the girl had somehow disappeared, did she jump? He quickly ran towards the end of the cliff and looked down, careful not to fall off. He sighed when he didn't see anything, atleast he would have heard her fall into the water.. He shook his head before turning around, and stopped when he saw something, or someone..

"Booh."

Ash screamed like a girl and jumped back, falling from the cliff. He closed his eyes and kept on screaming, screaming like a girl, and prepared to hit the soft sand. If he died here, would he die in reality? After almost 10 seconds of screaming non-stop, he opened one eye, surprised that he was still on that cliff. He opened the other eye, too, and felt that someone was holding his wrist.

"Umm.. That was, very fun to watch." somebody said.

Ash turned around and saw a familiar girl, holding his wrist, smiling.

"A-Aurora?" he asked, stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"Well.." she started, pulling the boy up so he wouldn't fall again. "You obviously wanted to dream about me, or else I wouldn't be standing here."

"Uh." Ash said and blushed. "Well, thanks for saving me, I guess.."

"No problem!" the girl got out and hugged the boy.

"Hey!" Ash quickly said, backing off.

"What?" the girl wondered, hurt. "You won't even hug me in a dream?"

"I.. I'm sorry.." Ash stuttered, looking down at the ground.

"Hm, fine.." the girl whispered, sitting down on that large rock the boy was once sitting on. "If we're not gonna make out, how about we talk? I'm sure I'm better than that girl who was standing there before."

"What do you want to talk about?" Ash asked, sitting down next to the girl.

"I don't know, it's your dream." the girl said in a flirty way, looking up at the moon. "Nice dream you have here."

"Uhm, thanks." the boy said, confused over how the girl from his dream was talking. "How old are you?"

"H-How should I know? I'm just a creation of your mind, right?"

"Oops, I'll ask the real you when I wake up then." the boy said and winked.

He could see that the girl blushed, that was odd.

"So, why don't you want me?" the girl started. "I-I mean, why don't you want me in reality?"

"Of course I want you.. Or her, she's so pretty. But I can't, it feels like.."

"There's someone else..?" the girl finished for him.

"S.. Something like that." the boy said and rubbed the back of his head. "Now where did that girl go?"

"I don't know. Who was she?"

"Now that's a good question. I've been trying to figure that out for the last three times I've been here, but as soon as I get close to her or try something funny she stops my dream, waking me up."

"Sounds.. Cool. Do you have any ideas of who she might be?"

"I really have no idea. The only thing I know is that she's cute, and has brown hair."

The girl nodded, and eyed to boy carefully.

"Why.. Why are you staring at me like that?" the boy asked, also staring at the girl.

He couldn't believe that his mind could picture Aurora so perfectly. Her hair, her face, her clothes, her voice, her smile, her body, her.. He punched himself in the stomach, hard. The girl was about to scream at him for doing that, but then giggled.

"What.. What's so funny?" Ash asked, trying not to think perverted thoughts.

"You were thinking about me." she said and giggled.

"Y-Yeah I did, how did you know that?"

"You. Are. So.. Stupid." the girl said, leaning closer for every word she said. "And hot.. And cute.. And.. You want me."

Ash quickly stood up, shaking his head in frustration.

"Please stop doing that, you act like you are the real person." Ash said, staring at the forest behind them.

"What if I am the real person?" Aurora asked, stepping closer, her eyes locked on into his.

"Impossible."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Heh, you sound like that girl from before." Ash said and chuckled.

The girl giggled, but then fell to the ground, feeling all worn out. Ash quickly kneeled down next to her, wondering what was wrong.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to pull her up.

"Yeah.. I'm just.."

Ash opened his eyes, after feeling a sudden pain running through his head, or mind. He blinked a few times, to get back his vision that was in someway a little bit blurry. He yawned when the vision had finally returned, and almost jumped out of the bed when he saw Aurora at the side of the bed, rubbing her head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ash almost screamed, watching the girl with anger.

"I'm so sorry.." the girl whispered, shaking her head for some reason.

"Are you okay..?" Ash asked and got out of the bed, trying to check why she was in pain.

"Ye.. Yeah.." she said, not wanting to look at the boy who tried to help her.

She got out of the chair and walked out of the room, leaving the confused boy. Ash stood there for a few seconds before chasing after her.

"Wait! Aurora!" Ash screamed.

He ran through the lobby after the girl, watching as she fell to the floor, still pressing her hands against her head. Ash went down to her, wondering if she was alright.

"Aurora! What's wrong?"

"What's happening?" Nurse Joy said, running towards the boy and the girl.

Ash moved away so that the nurse could check the girl.

"I-I'm fine.." the girl got out, her eyelids being heavy as ever.

"Oh my, you're burning up!" Nurse Joy shouted after setting her hand on the girl's forehead. "We have to get you checked, now!"

Nurse Joy and Ash tried to drag Aurora off the floor, and was now dragging her towards a patient room. Aurora suddenly jumped and almost tackled Ash, making them both fall to the floor, Aurora on top on him.

"Ash.." Aurora whispered.

"Young lady, this is no time for snuggling, we have to get you checked, now!" the nurse shouted and went to the girl.

"ASH!" Aurora said loudly. "You have to kiss me, please, it'll save me from getting.. Getting.."

She didn't finish that sentence, instead, she pressed her lips against Ash's, making him open his eyes out wide, almost fainting from everything that was happening. He could feel that Aurora was trying to kiss him, almost like she wasn't supposed to. Ash closed his eyes, receiving the kiss, but didn't respond to it. Nurse Joy stood there, frozen, over what was happening. Aurora slowly squeezed Ash's lips every now and then, enjoying every split second of it. She moaned, and Ash noticed that she didn't use her tongue like last time. This kiss, it wasn't gross, it was.. Normal, passionate. Ash wanted to wrap his arms around the girl and respond to the kiss, but for some reason, he didn't. Ash could hear that the pokécenter doors went open and instinctively broke the kiss and turned around to see who it was.

"A.. Ash..?" a familiar brunette said as she stood there, a few tears running down her cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9!1111**

**Sorry for the long delay, there's been festivals, parties, and of course, school.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Not too short I hope..**

**Super thanks for these guys who reviewed last time!**

**DBZ101**

**Khorne's Bro**

**Poke' Hero**

**Michael**

**Advanced Love**

**Pratik Roy**

**PAS-15**

**As always, please review if you can, it really helps a lot and makes me update faster (A)**

**Chapter 9: A Start of A Contest**

"Now stay still.."

"Nurse Joy, please, I'm alright."

"Now that's the biggest lie I've heard since.. Never!"

The nurse was doing a health inspection on the little girl who was feeling a little bit sick. Right now, the nurse was reading the girl's brain waves.

"Well, they seem normal." the nurse said.

'Thank heaven.' the girl thought. 'That was close.'

"Now, do you still have that headache?" Nurse Joy asked.

"No." the girl lied with a smile.

"Very well." the nurse said and smiled. "If you anytime feel worse, just come here and I'll check on you, 'kay?"

The girl nodded, and got help from the nurse to remove a few stuff stuck to her head.

"Thank you nurse, I'll get back here if I feel sick again." the girl lied again.

The girl left the center, waving goodbye towards the nurse while walking towards the city, determined to find a certain boy.

* * *

><p>Two teens were sitting on a bed, both of them having their backs facing each other. The raven haired boy was sitting on one side of the bed, watching out of the balcony. The other person, a brown haired girl, was sitting on the other side, staring at the hotel room door. Between the two persons was a Pikachu, wondering why it was so quiet. It sighed, he knew why, he wasn't sure if his two friends were. The boy sighed once before tilting his head back towards the girl behind him.<p>

"May I..-"

"Shut up." the girl replied.

She was trying to calm herself down, but it didn't work. She didn't know whether to feel angry or sad. But there was one feeling that took over the other two. She sighed and repeated the words several times in her mind.

Disappointment.

"I'm gonna take a shower." the girl said and stood up. "If you even come near the bathroom.."

She didn't finish her sentence and instead walked towards the bathroom. The boy, out of fear, walked out to the balcony, afraid that the girl would kill him if he even sat on the bed.

"Pika pikapi..?" the yellow mouse asked and jumped on the boy's shoulder as he was looking over the city.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he whispered, resting his head on his hand that was on the railing. "Girls are so complicated."

"Pikachu, pi pikachu, pi."

"I didn't kiss her!" Ash stated. "She kissed me!"

"Chaaaa.."

"But, why is she so upset anyway?"

His best friend slapped himself on the forehead before jumping down to the floor, taking a seat on one of the balcony chairs. Ash did as his friend, not feeling good at all.

"Why did she cry when she saw me with Aurora?" the boy asked, looking over at his cool and relaxing Pikachu. "I mean, it was just a kiss.. And I didn't respond to it."

May was standing in the bathroom, listening to every word the two of them said.

'Just a kiss?' the girl thought, clenching her fists. 'I'll teach him.'

"Pikapi." the Pikachu started. "Pikachu, pi pika. Pikachu."

'Yeah, you go, Pikachu!' the girl thought and giggled.

She could hear Ash answer his best friend, but couldn't hear exactly every word that he said. She turned on the shower and let the water flow before skipping towards the balcony, hiding just behind Ash and Pikachu.

"What, I'm stupid?" the boy bursted out.

"Pika pika pi.." Pikachu answered.

"Well, I haven't thought of it that way.." the boy admitted. "Do you think she's mad for that?"

"Pi."

"I.. I have to apologize to her then.."

'He's so caring..' May thought and sighed. 'I'll forgive him, but not right away.'

"How should I forgive her?" the boy continued.

"Pika pikachu, pika."

"Wow, that was.. Deep, Pikachu." Ash said and grinned.

Ash turned around and thought that he had heard something. Pikachu also perked its ears up.

"Did you hear that?" Ash asked, staring at their room. "May is still showering, what the hell was that?"

The two of them listened carefully for any more sounds but didn't catch up anything.

"I think we're going nuts, buddy." the boy said and sighed.

"Pika pika.."

Just behind the two, May was covering her mouth, trying not to giggle. She had already almost revealed herself by giggling a few times.

"Girls are so complicated, don't you think so?" the boy asked.

He didn't get any answer, and he continued to watch the tall buildings from the balcony together with his Pikachu.

"Do you think Aurora is alright..?"

Once again his friend did not respond, and the boy thought about what happened earlier that day; when May had entered the pokécenter just at the same time as Aurora had attacked and kissed him. The girl ran off after seeing that, and Ash, of course, ran after her, wondering why she was crying. He had left Brock and Dawn together with Aurora at the center, at that time, he didn't really think so much about them. Ash had chased May to the hotel, and when he entered, she was still crying in the bed, screaming for Ash to leave. He did, together with his stunned Pikachu who had jumped on Ash's shoulder when he had run past Brock. Ash came back to the room after a few minutes, only to see that the girl was sitting on the edge of the bed, not responding to Ash or even looked at him. And now, there he was, at the balcony with his Pikachu, and May taking a shower a few feet from him.

"Heh, did you see May's face when I walked into the bathroom yesterday? It looked like she was about to blow up, and-" the boy asked and chuckled.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a girl from behind rushed forward to the boy and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him up against her.

"SAY THAT AGAIN." the girl dared him, pressing her nose against his, rage flowing through her eyes.

Ash only stuttered a few weird words that didn't make sense.

"Aren't you supposed to be naked..?" Ash finally got out, fearing for his dear life.

He soon realized what he had just said, but it was too late to do anything about it.

"I.. I mean, you smell great!" he said desperately, seeing his Pikachu smirk.

May's face got even more red of anger, and then she did something she had wanted to do for quite a while. Ash fell to the floor, rubbing his cheek that was completely red. May gasped as she saw the boy she had just slapped hard on the face. She was about to apologize, but stopped and went to the bathroom; he deserved it.

"I'm gonna take a shower." May said as she went by the bed. "If you come in, you won't get so lucky next time."

Ash was still lying on the balcony floor, shocked over what had just happened. He looked up after a few seconds of getting back to reality, and saw Pikachu, still smirking.

"It wasn't funny." the boy said and raised himself from the floor. "It really hurt."

"Pikapi! Pikachu!" the mouse replied and laughed.

"But I didn't do anything!"

His Pikachu gave him a look that showed him disbelief.

"Alright, alright.." the boy said and sighed.

He sat down on the balcony chairs once more, still rubbing his sore cheek.

"Man.." Ash started, closing his eyes. "Don't you think that May has been kinda.. Harsh?"

His Pikachu didn't respond, he was still staring at Ash's cheek and smirked.

"It's not funny, I told you."

"Chaaa! Pikatzchu, pikapi." it said and snickered.

After that, Pikachu jumped out of the balcony chair and headed towards the door, out of the hotel room.

"Wait, Pikachu!" Ash said and ran after Pikachu. "We have to wait for May!"

He stopped chasing his friend just before he left the room; now how did Pikachu open the door? Pikachu was heading to the pokécenter, he and May would also do that, tomorrow or something. Why did Pikachu always leave him when he needed him the most? He sighed and turned around to get out to the balcony, but stopped when he saw something at the corner of his eye. He poked his head into the bathroom and locked eyes with a confused girl, holding a soap in her hand and her other hand on her chest.

* * *

><p>"It's almost done."<p>

"Excellent."

A man with a Persian walking next to him was watching one of his laboratories filled with pokémon and scientists.

"Any sideeffects?" the man asked the leading professor.

"We can't know exactly for how long the transformation will last." the professor said, watching a few locked up pokémon in cages. "Also, more than half of the test subjects have showed us a significant change in power, size, and battle performance."

"I assume that these changes are positive?" the man asked.

"Yes they are." the professor said, and then sighed. "But, some test subjects have also shown to change their personalities after being exposed to the gas."

"I see. Does the personality change have that much of an impact on their overall performance?"

"Yes." the professor said and motioned for his boss to follow him into the monitor room.

The professor fired up a few dead screens, showing many of the locked up pokémon.

"This one." the professor said and pointed towards one of the screens that showed a Blastoise. "After being exposed to the F54 beta gas, it began to slowly increase in size for about a day before reaching its maximum size; ten times the normal size. Under these 24 hours, this Blastoise did not show any changes in its personality or any other mood related subjects."

The professor clicked up a few other pokémon on the other screens, showing pokémon that jumped around, trying to break free.

"These pokémon however, after being exposed to the gas, got much more aggressive. But, they also got more quick thinking, and some of them even got out, but we re-captured them."

"Quick thinking..?"

"Yes. We tested a pokémon exposed to the gas to battle another pokémon that hadn't."

The professor turned on yet another screen, showing a Mankey who had red eyes that was battling another Primeape. After roughly 20 seconds, the Mankey had seriously injured the Primeape, standing victorious and trying to escape from the little cage battlefield.

"As you can see, this gas has greatly improved the battling and thinking abilites of the testsubjects, but must be used with extreme caution. However, the testsubjects that hasn't got more aggressive or much of a personality change, have gotten even more battling improvement, although they exceed more in the tactical area."

"So.." the man started, feeling a little bit dumb. "Either we have large and very smart pokémon or small, but aggressive and very powerful pokémon?"

"Well.. For now."

"I see. How long before you can make this stable?"

"We can't know for sure. But we do know that next test must be done outside these labs, so that we can get real results."

"Are you crazy? We can't let a giant smart pokémon out or a small punching monkey."

"We already did, sir. The Blastoise from before escaped, but we re-captured it, and after a few hours, its normal size returned. In other words, the gas lasts for a few hours after the 24-hour period."

"So what shall we do now?"

"One, final test should do it. Use it on a small pokémon, and we'll get this stable."

The man thought about it for a moment.

"Isn't any pokémon in here good enough?" he asked.

"No. We must use non-captured pokémon and secretly gas them. That way we'll get real results."

"I see.."

The man sighed, he didn't know what pokémon to try it on.

"You can test your Persian." the professor suggested.

"Never." the man said, still trying to figure out a valid test subject. "I'll try to find a pokémon who can do it, I'll return later."

The professor nodded as the man went back to his small office with his cat, and sat on the black office chair, twirling around to watch the forest behind him. He looked at one of the walls in the room; there were pictures of Team Rocket members hanging on the wall, somebody must have a valid pokémon. He smirked as he saw a picture of 2 persons and a cat in the middle, smiling.

* * *

><p>Ash was getting ready for bed right now in the bathroom. Or, ready to sleep on the floor. He sighed and brushed his teeth faster, he was really tired, especially after he had just got into the bathroom when May was showering.. Again. He stared into his face on the mirror in front of him while brushing his teeth, and could see that his cheeks were still deep red. Not from anger or embarrassment, but from a hard slap to the cheek and getting a soap thrown in the face. He chuckled, May was good at throwing stuff, if she really wanted to hit her target. He glanced quickly at May, who was already sleeping peacefully on her side of the bed. He stopped brushing his teeth for a moment to watch the girl; her whole body was covered in the bed quilt except for her head and face that was being lit up by the early moon shining brightly from outside.<p>

'She's real pretty.' Ash thought as he watched the girl.

He then shook his head and continued to brush his teeth, wondering why he was thinking like that.

* * *

><p>'Why is he staring at me like that?' the girl thought. 'Does he know I'm watching him?'<p>

She sighed in relief as she saw that the boy was changing into his pyjamas. Her eyes went wide when she saw his slightly muscular body as he took of his shirt. Ash glanced at May, but she managed to close her eyes in just the right time.

"M-May?" the boy asked, stepping forwards towards the girl. "Are you awake..?"

May didn't respond, she loved it when people thought she was sleeping, they always did stuff she never thought they would do. She could hear that the boy was standing next to her, watching her. May tried not to smile, it was really, really hard.

"May..?" the boy asked again.

He sighed when he didn't get any answer.

"I.. I don't know why everybody is so crazy about these kisses.." Ash almost whispered. "I mean, what's so awesome with them anyway? When Aurora and Dawn kissed me, sure, it was cool, but I thought it would be more than that."

'Are you stupid?' May thought, her face turning into a frown.

"Heh, look at me, talking to a sleeping girl.." the boy continued and sighed. "I'm probably not gonna remember anything of this when I wake up."

The boy stared at the girl, still expecting to get an answer.

"Anyways.." the boy started and chuckled a bit. "I don't know if you can hear me, I don't really know if I want you to hear me.. But, I really need to get this off my chest.. So, in a way, I hope you're listening."

The boy sighed again as the girl didn't even move.

"I.." Ash whispered. "I'm really sorry May. I'm sorry for not recognizing you. I'm sorry for seeing you naked, twice. I'm sorry for being a jerk.. I'm.. I'm sorry for being the worst friend ever."

Still no answer.

"I'm really sorry May.. I don't wanna lose you as a friend, I promise I'll make it up to you, I swear."

'You already have.' the girl thought and giggled in her mind.

May listened carefully for any more confessions but didn't get any. Now why is he still standing there? She slowly opened her eye to peek at the boy and almost jumped out of the bed when she saw that Ash had bent down on his knees and was looking straight at her. May quickly closed her eye and felt her heart beat faster.

'What the hell is he doing?' the girl thought, breathing faster.

"I.." the boy whispered again. "I'm sorry for everything."

May could feel Ash's soft lips hit her cheek, she felt like she was going to get a heartattack.

'Did he just kiss me?' the girl screamed in her mind.

"Sweet dreams.."

She could hear that Ash was moving away from her, towards the balcony. She faked that she turned around in sleep with a yawn and opened her one eye to see what the boy was up to. She gasped when she saw that the boy was out in the balcony, sitting on a chair.

'What the hell is he doing?' she thought.

She tried to see what he was doing and saw that he used his hoodie as a bed quilt.

'Is he seriously going to sleep out there? It's freezing!'

She decided to wait a little bit before going to conclusions, maybe he was just gonna rest a bit and come back to bed? That idea faded away when she could hear the boy snore.

'Oh my god.. He's really gonna sleep out there! Why..? Is he that scared of me..?'

She sighed when she saw that Ash's hoodie fell to the floor, he would catch a cold or even worse if he stayed out there. She got herself from the bed and didn't care to walk slowly, it would require an earthquake to wake the boy up. She took a seat next to the sleeping Ash and watched him with a smile.

"Ash..?" she whispered, trying to see if the boy was still awake. "I know you're not sleeping."

Her question was answered with an even louder snore from the boy. She giggled and scooted her chair even closer to the boy, now sitting right next to him.

"Isn't it beautiful..?" she asked, resting her head on the boy's shoulder. "It's almost full moon."

She was right, it was only a few days left until it fullmoon. Even now, it was really a treat to watch the moon plus the beautiful city lights.

"Ash..? Speak to me." she whispered, taking his hand.

Once again, the boy snored even louder, making the girl giggle uncontrollably.

"You're stupid.." May whispered and gave Ash a quick kiss on the forehead.

"No.. May would never.. She would never do that.. It's.. It's because I saw her naked.." the boy mumbled.

May quickly snapped up her head from Ash's shoulder and stared at him. Was he talking to her?

"Of course she's my friend.." the boy continued and yawned. "No, she's real kind. I used to travel with her, I know how she is."

'Is he talking about me..?'

"Yeah.. May's awesome, she has won really many contests.. I bet she's gonna be a top coordinator someday." the boy said, his eyes still closed.

'He is..' May thought and giggled.

"Aurora..? Yeah, she's pretty."

May grunted and crossed her arms at those words.

"But May's even more!" the boy almost screamed in his sleep. "I've seen exactly her whole body the two times I've seen her."

"Pervert.." May muttered.

"I don't know.. When I first saw her, she had gotten so much more beautiful that I didn't even recognize her.."

May giggled, this was actually very interesting.

"What? It isn't my fault she changed.. Oh, shut up. I don't even know who you are."

May sighed when she didn't hear Ash talk to himself anymore, or someone else. Now, the hard part; dragging Ash back to the bed. She felt like her back was about to break after pulling Ash for straight five minutes. Even after all the pulling and dragging and even dropping him to the floor once, the boy managed to stay asleep. She giggled as she covered Ash with the bed quilt, and sighed in relief, it had been a hard work doing all of this. Now where's Pikachu? The girl shrugged it off and joined Ash in the bed. She was about so head off to sleep, but as she watched the boy's innocent face, she got an idea. She leaned closer and put her lips just next to Ash's, resisting the urge to squeeze his lips. And there she lied, her lips and face just in front of Ash's. She giggled at the thought of how Ash would react to this.

* * *

><p>"Brock, do you think Ash and May will get together soon?"<p>

A blue haired girl was extremely bored, she had wandered around in the pokécenter with nothing to do except watch a few boring commercials on the tv. Right now, she was trying to ask her friend a few interesting questions that might save her from boreness a few minutes.

"Heh, that, I don't know, Dawn." the breeder responded and chuckled, watching while Mary Joy dropped a few pokéballs. "Atleast not right away."

"Do you think May's okay? I mean, did you hear what Nurse Joy told us? Why couldn't we have come a little bit faster, we missed it all!"

"Well, I don't think I would want to see what happened between Aurora and Ash."

"Why not? It was probably real cute! Or gross! Or romantic! Oh my god I CAN'T BELIEVE WE MISSED THAT."

"Pika pika.." the yellow creature said and sighed.

"Chill out Dawn, I bet it wasn't that action packed, I mean, Mary saw everything so they didn't do anything, right?" the breeder asked the nurse.

"Um, actually, I think it was a very cute kiss, it looked like he wanted kiss his girlfriend but didn't." the nurse replied and went to the two of them. "Now why wouldn't he kiss her back?"

"Girlfriend?" Dawn and Brock asked at the same time.

"Yes?" Mary said and gave them a puzzled expression. "I thought you knew that."

"He never told us that, did he tell you?" Brock asked and looked at Dawn.

"Uhm, no?" Dawn replied and put her finger on her chin. "Atleast I think so."

"Oh." the nurse started. "Then I might have just spoiled a secret."

"How do you know they're together, Nurse Joy?" Dawn asked.

"Well.. The girl said it, and they looked so cute together!" the nurse said and giggled.

The center door opened, and a few people came in, needing the nurse's assistance.

"I have to help them." the nurse said and went back to the counter, giggling.

"This is bad." Brock said of crossed his arms. "Do you think Ash agreed to be her boyfriend?"

"No way!" the girl bursted out. "He belongs to May!"

"Heh, atleast I know you're over him for sure."

"Hmpf! Anyways, she must have hypnotized him or something!"

"We can't know anything for sure yet." Brock said and turned on the lobbytv. "Either Ash agreed to be her boyfriend, or she wants Ash that bad. Any of those possibilities will probably not end so well."

"We have to ask Ash when he gets here! When is he coming, anyway?"

"I don't know about him and May, but Drew promised that he would get here with Amelia in a few minutes."

"Oh, remember that kiss yesterday? That was so awesome, do you think they slept together last night?"

"Yes I do, but I don't think they slept together like that, cause they only have one bed.. But I guess we'll have to wait and find out."

They went quiet for a little while, having nothing to do but to check a few commercials about the festival.

"How's it going with Mary?" Dawn teased him.

"Eheh, actually, it's going fine. We're just friends, she just lets me sleep on her other bed, my breeding advices has really helped alot." the breeder replied and rubbed Pikachu's fur.

"Pff, just friends, yeah right." Dawn said and giggled. "Admit you want her to be more than that."

"Well, I can't say no to that." Brock answered and chuckled.

Dawn was about to say something very inappropriate, but stopped when she saw two of her friends enter the pokécenter.

"I won." one of the persons said.

"No, you didn't!" the other person, a pink haired girl, replied with a scream.

The first person, a green haired coordinator, flicked his hair for an answer and headed towards the breeder while the girls greeted each other.

"So.." Dawn said and pulled the pink haired girl away from the two boys. "Did anything happen last night?"

"What?" the pink haired girl said, getting a little bit red on the cheeks. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Oh come on!" Dawn whispered and rolled her eyes. "After what happened yesterday, I can almost guarantee something happened at your house."

"It's.. It's not my house!"

"AMELIA!" Dawn suddenly screamed, drawing attention from the two boys standing not so far from them.

"Sh, shut up!" Amelia whispered and pulled Dawn and herself away from the boys. "Nothing happened."

"Amelia." Dawn said and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "You're a terrible liar."

Dawn dragged the pink haired girl to her pokécenter room so that they could get some privacy.

"Now." Dawn started, throwing herself on the bed. "Tell me what happened yesterday."

"I told you nothing happened!" Amelia said and sat on the edge of Dawn's bed. "What could have happened?"

"Amelia! I thought we were friends." Dawn whined and frowned.

"Alright.." Amelia said and sighed.

"Yeeeeeeeeesss?" Dawn said, leaning closer until she was sitting right next to Amelia.

Amelia took a deep breath before looking away from Dawn.

"We slept together."

There was an awkward silence where Amelia still had her head turned away from Dawn, who was gaping, wondering if she had heard right.

"YOU HAD SEX?" Dawn screamed, her voice penetrating the pokécenter room, making the boys wonder if everything was alright.

"NO WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?" Amelia screamed back, her face full red.

"WELL, what did you do then?" Dawn said, turning from screaming to whispering.

"We didn't do anything, we just slept in the same bed!" Amelia whispered back.

"Oh." Dawn said, raising an eyebrow. "Don't lie to me, Amelia."

"WE DID NOT HAVE SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX!"

After the pink haired girl had screamed her.. Explanation, the two girls faced the pokécenter door to see Drew and Brock standing there, with weird face expressions.

"You had sex with Amelia?" Brock suddenly asked Drew.

Drew's face turned as red as Amelia's, and then he quickly shook his head.

"No. We only slept in the same bed cause she only has one." he replied, his red on his cheek quickly fading away.

Brock nodded with a grin, and Dawn sat there, still not believing it.

"Why didn't you sleep on the couch then?" she asked, stepping towards the green haired boy.

"It.. It was dirty." the boy replied and flicked his hair.

"HEY." Amelia protested, also standing up. "It's not dirty!"

Dawn looked at Drew with a grin, while Brock was chuckling as usual. Even Pikachu had an evil grin. Amelia, realizing what she had just done, hid her face with her hands.

"I.. I have no comment." Drew said and went out of the room.

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE TOGETHER WITH DREW!" Dawn squealed.

Brock felt his ear breaking apart, so he left the room to go see Drew.

"No we're not! Don't you remember that bet?" Amelia stated.

"Well, yeah, but if you and Drew kissed and slept in the same bed, I think Drew won."

"No! I'll never fall in love with a guy like him!" Amelia said and crossed her arms. "Now let's get to the lobby and see what we can do in the city today, I'm bored."

Dawn shrugged and grinned while they headed towards the lobby to find that Brock and Drew were whispering about "something".

"HEY? DID I JUST HEAR MY NAME?" Amelia said, running towards the two boys.

"Heh, not at all, Amelia." Brock replied and smiled. "We were just talking about Ash and May, they should be here any minute."

"Exactly." Drew added and grinned. "We're not always talking about you."

"So you do talk about me sometimes?" Amelia said and stepped in front of Drew.

"Yes, we usually do that. Or, to be more precise, about your clothes."

"Oh, of course!" Amelia said and posed. "My taste for clothes is just so adorable- HEY!"

She was about to smack the boy's grinning face but stopped as she saw her brunette friend come inside the pokécenter with a huge smile.

"Hi guys!" the girl greeted everyone. "Had a good night?"

"Hi May." Brock greeted her. "Where's Ash?"

"Oh, he should be around her soon." the girl said and giggled while heading towards Dawn. "C'mon, Amelia! Let's see what we can do in the city today!"

"ALRIGHT MAY!" Amelia screamed and went out of sight with the two other girls.

"Do you think Ash is okay?" Brock asked, checking out of the pokécenter doors.

"He should be." Drew said and chuckled.

After that, they could see Ash come inside, the color on his face gone.

"Ugh, what happened to you?" Brock asked and chuckled.

"You look awful, Ketchum." Drew added in and grinned.

"Pika pika.." the mouse agreed from Brock's shoulder.

"What happened?" Brock asked and chuckled.

* * *

><p>"So, what happened?"<p>

The three girls were sitting on Dawn's bed, talking girl talk. The most excited one was Dawn, being grateful that her two friends had arrived before she would have done something stupid out of boreness.

"Well.." May started, motioning for the girls to get closer. "We slept together!"

"YOU HAD SEX?" Dawn and Amelia screamed at the same time.

The smile on May's face quickly disappeared and turned into a blush instead.

"What? No! We only slept on the same bed!" May defended herself.

Dawn and Amelia looked at May with weird face expressions.

"And..?" Amelia said, raising an eyebrow.

"W-What do you mean and? We slept together, it's a big deal!"

"But I thought you had already slept togeth-"

"Yeah, May!" Dawn said, interrupting Amelia av putting her hand in front of her hand. "Wait a go!"

"Thank you, Dawn." May said and smiled. "And what's up with you, Amelia? You talk like it's normal sleeping together with boys, why is that?"

"Oh, I, um.."

"She slept with Drew." Dawn said and winked. "But I believe they did even more than that."

"WE DID NOT HAVE SEX WILL YOU SHUT UP DAWN PLEASE!" Amelia bursted out and hid her face with her hands. "I don't like him.."

"Sure, sure.." Dawn reassured Amelia and gave her a few pats on the back. "We know that."

"Looks like you're the only one without a boy, Dawn." May said and grinned.

"Pff, not fair." Dawn replied and grunted. "Now can we please get out of here? I'm tired of being stuck here."

"Yeah!" Amelia screamed and beamed up. "I wanna ride the ferris wheel!"

The three girls then started thinking about what to do in the festival, squealing every now and then.

* * *

><p>"You what?" Brock asked stunned, watching the raven haired boy.<p>

"Ouch.." Drew said, also watching the boy. "I.. I didn't expect that, Ketchum."

"And when I woke up, I found myself lying with her on the bed, our lips right next to each other." the boy continued and shivered. "When I asked her what happened, she told me I kissed her! And I can't remember a thing!"

"That sounds.. Though, you're lucky she didn't kill you, Ash." Drew said.

"Yeah.. It's not the first time I see a girl naked and get away with it.. Almost."

"Not the first time?" Drew asked and looked at Brock. "What does he mean with that?"

"He saw Dawn naked, too." Brock replied and grinned.

"Oh." Drew said and shook his head. "I don't know if you should call that a curse or just good luck."

"It's.. Both." Ash said and smiled at his Pikachu. "And this little fella left me all the times!"

His Pikachu rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment before jumping over to his master's head. He smiled as he had missed being on his master's cap.

"Guys! We're going to the festival, are you coming?"

The three boys turned around to see three girls with huge smiles walk towards them.

"Sure." Brock said and smiled. "What exactly did you guys plan to do there?"

"The carnival!" the three girls screamed at once and hugged each other.

"I'm sorry to be the one ruining all of the fun." Nurse Joy said from behind the counter as she examined a broken pokéball. "But the carnival isn't going to be open until tomorrow."

The three girls sweatdropped before dropping down to the floor, crying anime-style.

"Ouch." Drew said and laughed out loud, something he didn't do so often. "I really enjoy this."

"Shut up Drew." Amelia said and pulled herself plus the other girls up. "That means you can't have fun, either."

"Of course we can." Drew said and quickly tried to figure something out. "We can.. Eat."

"I thought you were on a diet?" May said and crossed her arms.

"Whatever." Drew said and flicked his hair. "There's always something to do."

"Drew knows what he's talking about." the nurse said and put the fixed pokéball in a box.

"Why thank you." Drew said and smirked.

"Actually, there is something that I think you might be interested in." the nurse continued and smiled. "There is a pokémon contest starting in a few hours."

The three girls squealed and ran towards the nurse, eager to hear more. The boys also listened, getting interested as the nurse had said.

"Really?" Dawn asked, jumping.

"Where is it?" May squealed, also jumping.

"Calm down, dear." Mary said and sweatdropped. "It's in the middle of the festival actually, but it isn't an official contest. It's a yearly, city-festival exclusive one where the winner is allowed to eat the all-you-can-eat buffét in the city's restaurants for a whole month."

The three girls squealed in delight, but May almost jumped towards the nurse, wanting to hear more.

"REALLY?" May bursted out and leaned forward with a huge smile, forcing the nurse to back off a bit.

"Yes, May." Mary said and chuckled. "Even though it's not an official contest, the official judges will be there, including me."

"AWESOME!"

The raven haired boy had jumped and pushed away two girls, now standing in front of Mary with May next to him.

"ONE MONTH FREE FOOD YOU SAY?" the boy said, finally back to normal.

"Y-Yes." the nurse answered, frightened by the two crazy persons. "That's correct."

"Then I'm in!" Ash and May screamed at the same time, clenching their fists with huge smiles.

They turned and faced each other, surprised over what happened.

"And I'm gonna win!" they screamed at the same time, surprising each other again.

"No I am!" Ash screamed, clenching his fist again.

"That buffét is mine!" May screamed, pressing her nose against his.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

The two of them kept on exchanging deadly, electric sparks with their eyes, not wanting to give up the awesome prize. None of the two noticed that a certain pink haired girl had sneaked up on the two, standing next to them with a huge smile. The other persons watched with curiousity, wondering what Amelia was up to. Amelia raised her two hands, one behind Ash's head and the other one behind May's. She quickly pressed the two raging teens' heads against each other, but was careful not to do it too quickly so that she would hurt them. She backed off and watched the spectacle in front of her together with the others in the center. Ash and May's lips were pressed against each other, their rage now gone and replaced with wonder. After a few seconds, they both backed off, falling to the floor with their butts. They stared at each other for a while still on the floor, trying to realize what just happened.

"YOU KISSED ME!" they both screamed at once, disgusted.

Everybody in the room, except for Ash and May of course, bursted out with laughter, even the nurse laughed so hard she got a tear in her eye.

**Bad ending, I know. I promise the next one'll be more exciting!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Edit; thanks to Khorne's Bro who saw my stupid mistake.. I fixed it, thanks! :D  
><strong>

**Chapter 10!**

**I'm very sorry for the long delay, it looks like I'm gonna update once a week..  
>Remember last time I promised you an awesome ending?<br>Well, forget that xD**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, sorry.. It was going to like 30 pages long, but I decided to just cut it here.**

**Super, mega, awesome thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Khorne's Bro  
>Poke' Hero<br>Ischys  
>Advanced Love (who was too lazy to log in xD)<br>DBZ101  
>Itachifreak8271<br>Speedy Spazz  
>Airgirl1560<strong>

**And to the person who reviewed anony.. anonymoss.. anonymously.. whatever, thanks! (:  
><strong>

**I'm surprised that you liked the ending, it kinda sucks in my opinion compared to the other ones.. ;P  
>To DBZ101: Woah, you shouldn't be apologizing for a hurricane that passed! I hope everyone is okay over there.. ;0<strong>

**Also, Airgirl1560 requested that I slowed down with the swearing, I'll try my best. ^^**

**Also, in the last chapter, you probably (surely) noticed that I typed the word "lol" at random places, those were meant to be replaced with that long line like this one under;**

* * *

><p><strong>I just noticed this and added those lines, ^^<strong>

Anyways, enough talking, I hope you'll like this chapter, and as always;  
>Please review! Say you loved it! Say you hated it! Say I'm the best! Say I suck! Anything at all! It really helps!<p>

**Chapter 10: A Short Battle and A Kiss.. Again  
><strong>

"Beautifly, String Shot!"

"Pikachu, Thunder!"

"Wait, you're gonna use Pikachu?"

Ash, May, Dawn, Brock, Drew and Amelia had gone to the forest just outside of city to train for the upcoming pokémon contest. It was about to start in a few hours, but even then, the raven haired boy hadn't decided which pokémon to use.

"I don't know!" the boy whined and called back Pikachu. "I can't decide!"

"Maybe you should call Professor Oak and get one of your other pokémons, Ash." Brock suggested.

"What do you have to choose from, Ketchum?" Drew asked, smirking.

"Well." Ash said and grinned. "Come on out, guys!"

Ash grabbed all of his pokéballs and threw them high into the air, releasing 5 pokémon.

"That's a nice collection you have there."

Everybody turned around to see a man who was familiar for a few of the teens.

"John!" May and Dawn said happily and went to go greet the man. "Where've you been?"

"Oh, I was just doing some errands for my uncle." John said and chuckled. "So who are these guys?"

"Well, you know Drew!" May said and nodded towards the green haired boy. "The cute boy with that Pikachu over there is Ash, and Brock is over there; he's going to be the best pokémon breeder someday!"

"Cute boy..?" John asked and grinned.

"W-What?" May asked, suddenly realizing what she had just said. "I never said that about Ash!"

"He never said anything about Ash, May." Brock added, also grinning with John.

"N-No!" May said and got red. "That's insane! Ash isn't cute! He's.. He's.."

May sighed and gave up, the two of them would never believe anything else. She looked over at Ash who was still trying to figure out which pokémon he was going to choose, not even noticing when John came. May was surprised that Amelia, Dawn and Drew hadn't heard anything she said about Ash and was walking towards her now.

"John." Drew said and nodded.

"Hey there, Drew." John said and smiled. "Did you get any savior prize? If you get what I mean."

"Uh, no." the green haired boy said and turned around, walking towards Ash and his pokémon. "I'm gonna help Ash with his picking."

"What the hell are you talking about, John..?" Dawn asked the newcomer.

"Oh, he hasn't told you?" John asked surprised. "I thought that atleast May had done it."

"Eheh, there has been.. Stuff, coming up actually, so I haven't had time for that." the girl replied and chuckled embarrassed. "Why don't you tell Brock and Dawn about what happened? C'mon Amelia, let's train, it's just a few hours left!"

With that said, May and Amelia ran to Ash and Drew who were having an argument about which pokémon Ash would choose.

"So what happened the other night?" Brock asked, curiously. "It sounds pretty serious actually."

"Yeah, tell us! May only gave me the short version!"

"Well, that's because she slept through half of the night." John said and explained the whole night.

* * *

><p>"Miss, do you wish to stay here for longer or should I check you out?"<p>

"A few more days, if it works out for you, that is."

A hotel receptionist smiled at a young, pink haired lady who she had seen on pokémon contests tv channels before.

"All done, you're checked in again." the lady behind the counter said.

The pink haired girl nodded and was about to head towards the festival but was stopped by the lady.

"Miss, could I have your autograph?"

* * *

><p>"Ash, I still can't believe you haven't decided yet." May said and sighed. "It shouldn't be too hard."<br>"It's super hard!" the boy defended himself, looking at his six pokémon. "I mean, look at them!"

Ash, Drew, Amelia and May watched all of his pokémon;

A Staraptor, a majestic black and white hawk, also having a red tipped crest on its head. It had awesome speed and power.

An Infernape, a red/orange/brown monkey like creature that also had white fur on its legs, chest and head, being the type of fire and fighting. One thing that was awesome was that it had a flame on its head that never goes out.

A Torterra, a green turtle looking pokémon with a huge shell on its back that had a tree growing out of it, and three stony, shiny things sticking out that resembled mountain peaks. Also under the tree there was a little bit of brown, probably resembling soil. In other words, the Torterra was a Continent Pokémon for sure; it looked like it had a little forest on its back. Its type was grass and ground.

A Buizel, a pokémon that looked like many, mixed creatures together; being a water type pokémon, it has fins on its arms and its tail, or tails, works as a propeller in water. It is mainly brown, but it had a tanned midsection. Around its neck it has some kind of yellow ring that is used as a flotation device.

A Gible, a very small dragon pokémon, being under 1m tall, but has a large mouth with sharp teeth. It is mostly blue, and it has two horns that has light blue stripes on them. It also has a light blue stripe on its back, and its stomach or underbelly is red. It has a fin on its head that is very powerful, and can very well carry a person.

And last, but not least, his Pikachu. The first ever pokémon he acquired, now his best friend and probably most powerful or experienced pokémon he has.

"Ash, you should send one of your other pokémon here, I think they'll have a better chance of winning this." Drew said, getting bored. "Pink-elia, I'm gonna see John and the others, they've been talking for too long. You coming?"

The pink haired girl shrugged before going with Drew to the others, leaving Ash and May alone with their pokémon.

"Help me, May." the boy said and sighed.

"No way, that buffét is mine." the girl said and winked, making the boy fall to the ground, crying.

* * *

><p>"After that, Officer Jenny's backup had arrived, but Drew, he noticed that-"<p>

"I noticed that I was too awesome." Drew interrupted John's telling. "And I still am."

John gave Drew a questioning look, but then understood and nodded.

"Right." John said and smirked. "That is all."

"Really?" Dawn asked dumbfounded. "The story ends with Drew figuring that out?"

"That's pretty much it." John replied.

"That was an actionpacked night." Brock added and chuckled. "Are you sure that everyone's alright? And what about the police work?"

"Everything's fine. I filed the report for you guys."

"Oh, I forgot that!" Amelia screamed. "I was thinking about.. Um.. Ehehe, I just forgot, that's all. Thank you John."

"We owe you one." Drew agreed.

"No problem. Now, what are you guys doing out here?"

"Well, me, May and Ash are going to enter the pokémon contest starting soon!"

"Sounds cool. But aren't you gonna enter it?" John asked, nodding towards Brock and Dawn.

"Nah, I'm a breeder so I ain't so good at it. And Dawn wants to see her friends in action." Brock replied.

"I see." John said and smiled. "What about Drew?"

"I'm not in the mood." Drew replied, watching Ash train with all of his pokémon.

"Oh, Drew! You're never in the mood for anything!" Amelia complained, stepping in front of the boy. "Well, except for-"

"Fine." Drew interrupted her, putting his hand in front of her mouth. "I'll enter the stupid contest, just promise me you'll shut up."

"Thaaaaaaaaank you Drew!" Amelia said and winked.

"I'm entering so you can shut up." the boy said and left.

"Oh." Amelia said, watching the boy walk away. "I didn't expect that anyway, stupid!"

She didn't get any answer as Drew had already gone to Ash and May, out of hearing range.

"Pff, I hate him!" Amelia bursted out, enraged. "He's such a jerk!"

"Don't worry, he's probably just not in the mood for anything at all right now." Dawn reassured the girl. "He's entering the contest for you!"

"I doubt that.." Amelia whispered and frowned.

"Heh, well, I have to go now, but I'll se sure to come to the contest and see you guys!" John said and smiled.

He turned around and started walking away but stopped as he saw and heard a very powerful electric beam shot through the air.

"Nice work Pikachu!" a boy screamed from a distance.

"I believe that is Ash?" John asked, watching the boy as he hugged his Pikachu.

"Indeed." Brock replied and grinned. "He's very good at battling."

John nodded and motioned for Brock and the others to follow him to Ash.

"Cool pokémon you got there, Ash." John said, watching all of his pokémon.

"Um, thanks!" Ash replied and laughed. "But who are you?"

"I'm John." he replied, shaking hands with Ash. "I met your girlfriend a few days ago. I also met Drew and Amelia last night or so."

"My girlfriend..? I don't have a girlfriend?"

"You don't?" John asked surprised, looking at May who was standing next to Ash. "But I thought-"

"Ash doesn't have a girlfriend!" May said, interrupting John by putting her hand on his mouth. "At least not yet!"

She whispered those last words, making John nod in understanding.

"Ah, my bad, sorry, Ash." John started. "Anyways, it's a pleasure to finally see you. May has talked about you alot."

"It's nice to see you too, John!" Ash said happily and then turned to face May. "Oh, has she?"

"Yes, she said that.." he paused, getting a glare from May. "She said that you're not cute, you smell like a Muk, and you're stupid as her brother."

"Hey, May!" the boy screamed, crossing his arms. "I'm not stupid!"

"Of course you are!" the girl shouted back. "The only thing you can think of is pokémon and food!"

"No I'm not! I think about other things and friends, too!"

"Oh yeah? What about me? Hm? How you forgot me and just happened to walk into the bathroom when I was showering, TWICE!"

Everybody went quiet after that.. Confession, some more surprised than others.

"Naked in the shower..?" John asked stunned.

"Twice..?" Drew and Brock asked, shaking their heads.

"You pervert!" Amelia and Dawn screamed.

Ash backed away, shaking his head and hands.

"B-But, it was an accident!" the boy tried, looking at his pokémon. "Right?"

All of his pokémon, except for Pikachu, shook their heads, knowing that it wasn't an accident.. Atleast not the second time. Ash looked at Pikachu, seeking backup but only got a grin from the mouse.

"It really was an accident!" the boy continued, embarrassed. "Me and Pikachu thought you were a thief using our shower!"

Everybody raised an eyebrow, believing that the boy was real bad at lying.

"A thief?" May said and tried not to grin; she really enjoyed making fun of Ash somehow, he looked so cute when he was nervous. "Now why would a thief brake into a hotel just to take a shower?"

"I.. It was a quick shower before taking our stuff..?" Ash tried again, rubbing the back of his head.

"Now that is the most stupid-"

Ash suddenly got an awesome idea of getting out of this.

"John!" the boy screamed, interrupting the brunette. "I challenge you to a pokémon battle!"

Drew laughed strangely over Ash's lame attempt of changing subject, while the others turned to face John, wating for his response. May grunted and promised herself to make fun of Ash.. Later.

"I.. I don't think that's a good idea, Ash." John replied. "The contest is starting in an hour or so."

"Aw, c'mon John!" the boy whined. "Be cool for once!"

"Be cool..? I just met you." John replied and chuckled. "Very well, one, quick battle."

"Yes!" Ash said, clenching his fist. "I want you to use your strongest pokémon against me!"

"Um.." John started and raised an eyebrow. "I admire your courage and self-confidence, but that is a really bad idea."

"Come on, John! Be cool!" Ash whined again, but then turned around and smirked. "Or are you too scared..?"

"Ha-ha!" John said sarcastically and chuckled. "Let's do this."

"Yes! I choose you, Pikachu!"

"Pika pika!" the mouse said, jumping in front of Ash with a smile.

"Let's go." Drew said, pulling Amelia's arm.

"Hey!" Amelia screamed, trying to shake herself free. "Let me go!"

"Fine." Drew said flatly, letting go of her. "Hope you like getting shocked."

Drew then walked away, standing next to May and Dawn.

"What is he talking about..?" the girl wondered.

"Amelia!" Brock screamed. "Get off the battlefield!"

"What..?" Amelia asked, looking around.

She saw that Ash and John were staring strangely at her, motioning for her to back away.

"Oh!" the girl said and blushed. "S-Sorry!"

Amelia sprinted off the battlefield and went to Drew, Dawn and May.

"You could've atleast told me I was standing in the line of fire, Drew." Amelia said, watching Brock as he got ready to judge the match.

"Nah, it would be more fun to embarrass you." Drew said, leaning against a tree behind them. "I was right."

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Amelia said, staring at the boy.

"Looks like someone.." Dawn said, leaning closer to the girl.

"Is in love.." May teased, doing as Dawn.

"Then that means I won the bet." Drew said and winked.

Amelia suddenly turned around and pressed her nose against Drew's, almost making him jump in surprise by her sudden action.

"I will never, EVER, get together with you, do you UNDERSTAND?" she screamed, making Drew able to taste her cherry breath.

"I would rather be with Ash than you, you.. You.."

She didn't finish that sentence, instead, she quickly walked to the other side of the field and sat down on a rock, making Brock, John and Ash stare in surprise.

"Um.." Brock started and chuckled abit. "This will be a one on one battle between Ash and John. There will be no time limit and no substitutions. Ash will be using Pikachu, and John..?"

John picked a pokéball from somewhere and was about to throw it into the air, but was stopped by Ash.

"No, John! I want you to use your strongest pokémon!" the boy screamed from the other side of the open field.

John frowned, but then nodded.

"Very well." he started and picked another pokéball. "Go."

John threw the pokéball, that was pink and purple for some reason, high into the air, soon releasing a very beautiful creature.

"Gardevoir!" the pokémon said and bowed.

"Meet my first pokémon." John said and smiled towards the psychic-type.

"Cool!" Ash said, watching the awesome pokémon in front of him.

May, Dawn and Amelia gasped with smiles as they watched the Gardevoir, it looked so gorgeous floating around like that just over the ground. It was a very human like pokémon, being almost the same size and body shape. The "skirt" from when the pokémon was first a Kirlia, had now extended and was looking beautiful, with similar green under it. It had green, curly hair down its sides. Its thin, green arms seemed to stop when the fingers started. It also has very thin and slender legs, although its "skirt" cover them for the most of the time.

Ash took up his pokédex, wanting to know more about that awesome Gardevoir.

"_Gardevoir_." the pokédex started after a few seconds. "_The Embrace Pokémon. __Gardevoir has the psychokinetic power to distort the dimensions and create a small black hole. This Pokémon will try to protect its Trainer even at the risk of its own life._"

"Cool.." Ash whispered, flipping down his pokédex.

"Ash, I'll give you one last chance to retreat." John said, no longer smiling as usual.

"Me and Pikachu never back down!" the boy said, clenching his fist once more.

"Pika!" the mouse screamed, sparks coming out of its cheeks.

"Alright." John said and nodded towards Brock.

"Are you ready, Ash?" Brock asked him.

"We've always been!" the boy answered.

"Begin the match!" Brock screamed, pulling down both of his arms.

Ash and John stared at each other, none of them moving. The spectators, and even Brock, wondered what was going on.

"Thunder!" Ash screamed.

Pikachu immediately responded to the command and launched a very, very powerful electric charge that flew high into the air, before making its way towards Gardevoir. Still, John hadn't moved an inch, but he had his eyes closed unlike the others and his Gardevoir. Ash was getting worried, and Pikachu's Thunder attack was now heading straight towards Gardevoir, who was still standing still, smiling at Ash. The Thunder attack had now reached its target, lighting up Gardevoir's whole body, as it still didn't move, however, it had its eyes closed. The Thunder attack, that hit Gardevoir directly, seemed to do nothing as it was still standing on the exactly same spot as before, now smiling towards Pikachu. There was a very, very akward silence, nothing could be heard except for Ash's and Pikachu's gasp, and the warm summer breeze gently lifting their hair. Pikachu shook its head in disbelief, believing that his foe must have used some special trick to absorb the electricity.

"Agility!" Ash called out, trying to come up with a way to bring that Gardevoir down. "Follow up with Iron Tail!"

Pikachu started to sprint in zig-zags with an incredible speed, even creating an illusion that there was more than two Pikachus. Gardevoir, who was a very experienced pokémon, also got surprised by the speed of that Pikachu, but it still stood on its ground, watching Pikachu getting closer. Gardevoir closed its eyes, trying to hear and sense its master's command. After not hearing anything at all other than a deep sigh from John, Gardevoir also sighed, knowing what to do. The spectators, Ash and of course Pikachu wondered why the two of them did nothing than just standing there, and they knew it wouldn't work out too well. Pikachu was still running in zig-zags, just in case Gardevoir would launch an attack if he didn't. Pikachu was now not too far away from the Gardevoir, and was now running straight towards it, its tail glowing bright white. Suddenly, both John and Gardevoir opened their eyes, staring directly at the incoming Pikachu. Gardevoir, and John, raised their arm, pointing it at the Pikachu that was a few inches from them. Gardevoir's arm, and for some strange reason John's whole body, was now surrounded by some strange pink and purple aura, making it look like he was on fire. Gardevoir's arm and body was now glowing like crazy, and Ash gasped, he knew what was coming.

"JUMP!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs.

Pikachu immediately stopped its attack and jumped high into the air, even jumping over his foe. Gardevoir tried to stop its very powerful, charged up attack, but couldn't; it was too much to handle. Gardevoir made a last attempt to stop the attack, but couldn't. The powerful pink and purple, psychic ball hovering around Gardevoir's hand was now launched, making her, and her trainer, to fall to the ground, exhausted. The pink aura like ball flew across the field almost instantly, hitting the poor 14 year old boy so that he flew over 10 yards backwards. Everybody stared at the boy, who was lying on the ground, not moving.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu screamed, running towards its master.

Gardevoir, who finally had recovered from that very powerful attack, realized what had happened and used Teleport to quickly get to the unconscious boy. John and the others had now also gotten out of their zombie trance and was now running towards Ash.

"ASH!" the girls screamed.

"Ash, speak to me!" Brock said, leaning down with the others.

Gardevoir pushed Brock and the others away from Ash gently, so that she could check him up.

"Is he alright..?" May asked, feeling like breaking down. "He.. He's not breathing! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"May, calm down." John whispered, staring at his first pokémon. "Gardevoir can fix this."

"HOW?" May bursted out, kneeling down to her crush. "Ash, please, say something! Ash!"

May started to shake Ash's still body, making everyone more worried.

"What's happening..?" Dawn asked, her voice cracking up. "Can you heal him?

John looked at his Gardevoir and then nodded.

"How can you know that?" Amelia asked, glancing at Drew every now and then.

"She told me." John replied.

"But.. She didn't say anything..?" Amelia asked further.

"Telepathy." Drew explained, not believing that he actually was starting to get worried for the Ketchum boy.

"Spot on." John said and nodded. "Gardevoir, I think we should try now, he won't be able to take this much longer."

"Take what..?" May asked, a few tears now running down her cheeks.

Gardevoir closed her eyes and put her hand on Ash's, soon starting to glow bright pink. May let go of Ash and stood up, watching the boy as he also began to shine.

John took a deep breath before explaining.

"That attack.. Gardevoir used, it isn't normal."

Nobody said anything, they just waited for John to keep on talking.

"The power on that psychic attack is based on how much emotion is running through Gardevoir.. But this time, she took the emotions from me."

"So.. Depending on how much you are "feeling", the more powerful the attack gets?" Drew asked.

"Yup." John replied and sighed. "How's it going, Gardevoir?"

The Embrace Pokémon wasn't glowing brightly anymore, and then turned around, smiling at John.

"He's gonna be fine..?" May and Dawn asked, smiling abit.

John nodded and sighed in relief, he was lucky nothing worse happened.

"So, is this even.. Fair? Doing that..?" Brock asked, crossing his arms. "It isn't stated in the rules that you can use that.. Attack."

"That's the problem." John said and recalled his pokémon. "We've never battled by the rules."

Everybody stared at John for a few seconds before gazing at the unconscious boy once more.

"Why is he still not moving?" May asked, kneeling down to the boy again. "Atleast he's breathing again.."

"A nice, long rest should do the trick." John said and chuckled. "I'm really sorry for everything, but I have to go now. Can you take care of yourselves and Ash?"

"Stupid question." Drew replied and grinned. "The question is, who's gonna carry Ash to the center."

John chuckled before waving them goodbye, and then went out of sight. The teens plus Brock stared at each other for a moment, then at Ash, wondering who was going to carry the somewhat heavy boy.

"Heh, I'll do it then." Brock finally said and sighed with a smile. "We should get going, the contest starts soon, I don't think Ash would get any better out here."

Everybody else sighed in relief and started walking back towards the center, still looking back at Ash sometimes who was hanging on Brock's shoulder. Pikachu was sitting on the other side of Brock's shoulder, frowning at his master. While the girls watched the boy as he snored on Brock's back, Drew thought of what happened earlier. As time went by, Drew got more and more irritated.

"What is it, Drew?" Brock wondered, noticing that the green haired coordinator was bugged by something.

"Oh, nothing." the boy started. "It's just that out of nowhere, John pops up, and Ash challenges him to a battle, right?"

Brock and the girls nodded, raising eyebrows.

"So." Drew continued. "Ash wants John to use his most powerful pokémon, and he does just that, using his Gardevoir. Not only does Gardevoir and John have the ability to speak to each other using telepathy, but Gardevoir's attack power is based on how much feelings is radiating from John. And, the attack isn't even named or seen somewhere else before, I believe."

"Heh, I know it sounds weird, but I've met a few people who can use telepathy with their pokémon, Drew." Brock said and chuckled.

"Well.. As John said, depending on how much feelings he had, the more powerful the attack gets. Look at Ash." Drew said and nodded towards him. "Does it look like he got hit softly?"

Brock and the girls stared abit at Ash, except for Brock who had a hard time doing that as he was carrying him.

"Now to my point; Ash got thrown away like several feet or so because of that stupidly powerful attack, meaning.. That John must've had _a lot _of feelings or whatever."

Brock and the girls once again stared at the boy, but now with worry, they never thought of it that way.

"John also mentioned that Ash wouldn't be able to take it much longer.. What did he meant with that? And what did Gardevoir do to him? Or to be more correct, _take _from him."

Nobody spoke, everybody wanted Drew to continue.

"What I think.." he started again. "Is that that attack, contained these retarded feelings or thoughts is supposed to completely go through the victim.. And, I don't think that the victims have ever been a human. I think Ash went through a lot after that hit, he probably got Gardevoir's feelings and thoughts in him or something."

"B-But what's happening to him right now?" May asked scared.

"I think Gardevoir drained those feelings and thoughts back, so there shouldn't be a problem now." Drew said and gave a short laugh. "Although he might have a huge headache or so when he wakes up."

"Drew, you're scaring me.." May whispered and went closer to Ash. "He's gonna be okay, right?"

"Yeah, Drew, shut up!" Amelia "whispered".

"He's gonna be alright.." Drew said and sighed. "I think."

Drew glanced once to the pink haired girl next to him. After what happened between the two of them before Ash's battle, he assumed that Amelia didn't want anything to do with him. And he would do as she wanted.

"I think so too." Brock added and sighed. "But we can't know for sure until Nurse Joy has checked him, we're almost there."

"Can't we go faster?" May whined and jumped a bit.

"Heh, I'm sorry, May. But he's really heavy, why don't you give it a try?"

"Hmpf, fine!" May said, grabbing Ash's limp body. "Atleast I care for his health!"

After that, she started walking with the heavy Ash hanging on her shoulder.

"Are you coming or what?" the girl screamed, not caring to turn around.

"What just happened..?" Amelia asked, glancing at Brock and Dawn.

"Heh, I don't know." Brock said and chuckled. "Let's get going, I think she'll drop Ash anytime soon."

The teens and Brock sighed before following the brunette holding Ash. May smiled as she could hear Ash snore, he would probably draw a lot of attention once they reached the city. May could see a few buildings from the city not too faraway, so she started sprinting with a wide smile.

'I wonder what Ash is dreaming about..?' she thought as she could hear the boy yawn loudly. 'Man, he's really heavy..'

* * *

><p>The raven haired boy sighed before falling down to the ground, feeling tired for some reason.<p>

"What's happening to me?" the boy asked no one in particular.

"Looks like you got a lot of feelings." the girl said, giggling more than usual.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the boy answered, standing up. "Ow, my head.."

"Do you remember anything from before?" the girl asked, staring at the sunset while sitting on a little rock.

"No.." Ash replied, rubbing his head. "And I don't think that rock you're sitting on was there before.."

"It wasn't." the girl answered and giggled. "Now, if I say John, a battle, and his Gardevoir, does that make any sense?"

"Uhm, well.." Ash said, getting closer to the girl. "I remember something about having a battle with him.. Then Pikachu used Thunder, it didn't work."

"Go on." the girl said and giggled again.

"Then.. It didn't work, his Gardevoir didn't even move. And then she used some kind of attack that.. That.."

"That made you come here." the girl finished for him.

"I guess you could say that." Ash said and chuckled. "So, you mind telling me what happened to me?"

"You know what attack Gardevoir used?"

"No."

"To keep it short; it's power depends on how much feelings and emotions are running through Gardevoir."

"Ookaaayy..?" Ash said and raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't explain how I suddenly fell to the ground and passed out since I'm standing here talking to you."

"You did more than pass out." the girl said and giggled. "You flew back a few yards."

"What..? Y-You mean I'm dead..?" the boy stuttered. "But I haven't become a pokémon master yet!"

"So after you've become a pokémon master, it's okay to die..?"

"Um.. That's not important, so I'm dead..?"

"Of course it's important.." the girl said and sighed. "No, you're alive."

"Phew, for a moment there I thought-"

"Maybe not for long." the girl interrupted him and giggled.

"W-What? So I'm dying?"

"Maybe.. You just have to get an emotional breakdown."

"An emotional what? What's that?"

"You have to let out your feelings, if you don't in the next two days, there's a chance you'll die."

"O-Okay, you mean confess my feelings? Is that it? I can tell Pikachu that I really love him, but I think he already knows that-"

"No, not like that." the girl interrupted him again. "Feelings from John and Gardevoir that are still stuck in your mind and body. You have to let them out, your body can't take them for much longer."

"Alright, this is some creepy stuff, how do I do that?"

"You don't have to do anything. It'll happen by itself."

"Then what was the point of telling me this?"

"Because.." the girl started and tilted her head backwards. "I thought it would be a good idea to warn you."

* * *

><p>"Is he going to be okay..?"<p>

"Yes, he is."

May, Dawn, Amelia, Brock and Drew were standing around a small patient bed together with Nurse Joy, watching the unconscious boy as he slept, and snored, peacefully.

"Pika pika.." the rodent said and sighed.

Ash had been out cold for the past 30 minutes, and right now, Nurse Joy had finished her inspection on the boy.

"He seems okay.." the nurse started and checked her paper with Ash's diagnosis. "But I don't think he's going to wake up today."

"You.. You mean, like he's in a coma or something?" Dawn asked and frowned.

"Yes, sort of." the nurse replied and sighed.

"YOU MEAN HE'S NEVER GOING TO WAKE UP?" May screamed, leaping towards Ash. "ASH! WAKE UP! IT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE YOU JERK!"

Everyone in the room could only watch with sad face expressions as the brunette was desperately trying to wake the boy up. It took a few seconds before the nurse stopped her.

"May, that's enough." she said, gently pulling the weeping girl away. "If any, you're making it worse by doing that."

May nodded before going to Dawn and Amelia who happily reassured the girl.

"Another thing that's strange is Ash's brain waves." the nurse started, looking at the boy. "Do you have any idea regarding this?"

Everybody nodded, except for May, who was still staring at Ash who was smiling while he slept.

"Brock, I want you to take May out to the lobby and stay with her. Drew, Dawn and Amelia, you'll have to explain what happened to Ash before I decide what to do with him.. If things gets worse, I'll have to call a real doctor over here."

Brock nodded and took May out of the room as Drew and the two other girls started to tell about what happened earlier.

"He'll be alright, May." Brock assured the girl as she sat down on one of the lobby chairs.

"H.. How can you know that?" May stuttered, turning on the tv. "Nurse Joy said she didn't know."

"You know Ash, he's a fighter. It's probably just a hangover or something like that."

May nodded slowly, and watched as Brock sat down next to her.

"So." Brock started and grinned. "It looks like you have a crush on Ash."

May immediately snapped her eyes up and glared at Brock.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" she whispered, not wanting to draw attention from Nurse Joy and the others. "I am not in love with that jerk!"

"Your actions says the opposite." Brock said and grinned. "You can't hide it from me, considering everything that has happened, it's obvious. Now, tell me how's it going with him."

May sighed, she knew it was impossible to hide things like this from Brock, he was like her mother, just better.

"Well, first, we haven't seen each other in 3 years, and he doesn't even recognize me when we finally meet!" May started and crossed her arms.

"Go on." Brock said and nodded.

"And then.. He walked into the bathroom when I was showering, twice! And then Dawn kissed him, and then that.. That.. That Aurora! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?"

Awkward silence.

"And then.. He hugs Dawn and other girls like it's nothing. And now it's been a few days since we met, and the only thing he cares about is those stupid pokémon battles!"

"You're right, he's dense. I don't think there's anyone else that can beat him with that."

"But last night, he kissed me in the forehead and told me that he was sorry.. But I faked that I was sleeping, he was so sweet.."

"Really? Looks like Ash is growing up, and you're the reason, May."

"I don't know.. The only thing on his mind right now is pokémon battles and that contest.."

"I think that Ash could be a very good boyfriend, you just have to make him find that side of him."

"And that, Brock, is mission impossible."

The two friends stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out with laughter.

"So, how are you gonna make him realize you?" Brock asked after a little while.

"I have no idea.."

"You'll figure out something." Brock said and stood up. "Let's head back to the others, I think you've calmed down now."

May nodded and went together with Brock back to the room where Ash was.

"How's it going?" Brock asked as they entered.

"Drew told me about what happened earlier.. It explains why his brain waves are so high." the nurse said and gave a weak smile. "Ash should wake up anytime now, but it should take a maximum of 2 days."

"2 days..?" May said and went closer to the boy.

"Well, atleast we know he's gonna be alright." Dawn said and smiled.

"The contest is starting soon, I'm leaving in about 10 minutes." the nurse said and sighed. "Pikachu, can you look for Ash while we're gone?"

The Pikachu nodded with a smile.

"Are you sure we can leave Ash like this?" Amelia asked and watched the raven haired boy. "What if something happens, what can Pikachu do?"

"I'll stay with him." May said, grabbing a chair and putting it next to Ash. "Somebody other than Pikachu has to stay with him."

"Are you sure?" the nurse asked. "I thought you wanted to win that buffét card."

May gasped, she had totally forgot about that.

"No.. No.." she whimpered, hiding her face with her hands.

"You guys can leave, I'll stay with him." Brock said and sat down next to May.

"That's a great idea." the nurse said and smiled. "Now, do you have cellphones to contact each other in case?"

Everybody nodded, and the nurse motioned for them to leave for the contest.

"We'll be outside waiting, we'll head to the contest in about 5 minutes, 'kay?" the nurse said and smiled.

She left the room with Drew, Dawn and Amelia, leaving Brock and May alone with the sleeping, smiling Ash.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink, you want something?" Brock asked and stood up.

May shook her head and Brock left the room to get a coke or something. The brunette stared at her crush, who was still smiling. She giggled, finding it very, very amusing. She scooted closer with her chair and stared at his handsome face.

"Are you gonna stay here with him, Pikachu?" May asked the rodent.

Pikachu nodded and jumped on Ash's cap-free and messy hair. He cooed with a smile, his head was much more soft and coasy without that stupid cap. May leaned even closer to the boy, smiling even more when she heard the boy snore. She gave Pikachu a quick look, and the yellow mouse understood. Pikachu left the room to find Brock, and to "entertain" him.

"Hi Ash." May whispered and sighed. "Can people hear you when you're in a coma?"

No reply, as expected.

"I, I hope you have sweet dreams, and that you'll be fine." she whispered again. "I.. I forgive you, for everything, I just want you to be okay right now."

Just like a bad comedy movie, Ash snored even louder, making the girl giggle.

"I have to go now, Ash. I promise it'll be the last time I ever leave you.."

She stood up and was about to head to Nurse Joy and the others but stopped as she saw that Ash opened his mouth.

"Do.. Don't.. Don't leave.." the boy barely got out, still snoring.

May quickly took a seat next to the boy, asking if he could hear her. Like before, she got a snore for an answer.

"But Ash.." the girl whispered close to his ear. "I'm doing this for you.."

She hesitated once, but then did it; she leaned closer and kissed the boy on the lips, tightly squeezing them. Not being able to resist anymore, she used her tongue and slid her hands around Ash's neck. After a few seconds of hot, intense kissing the sleeping boy, she noticed something..

Ash responded to the kiss.

May jumped back with a short scream, seeing that Ash had his eyes open.

"ASH?" May screamed, feeling like fainting. "YO-YOU'RE AWAKE!"

The boy opened his mouth to speak, but only one single word came out before he went back to deep sleep.

"Yu.. Yummy.."


	11. Chapter 11

**Edit; Forgot to thank the person who reviewed anony.. anonmdknsd,.. ANONYMOUSLY! SO THANK YOU! ;D  
><strong>

**Chapter 11, finally!  
>Sorry for the long delay..<strong>  
><strong>Anyways, super duper thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! ^^<strong>

_**Poke' Hero**_  
><em><strong>Advanced Love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Khorne's Bro<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mafee<strong>_  
><em><strong>Itachifreak8271<strong>_  
><em><strong>DBZ101<strong>_  
><em><strong>Airgirl1560<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ischys<strong>_  
><em><strong>mysteryangelcutlass14<strong>_ - thank you for your -long- review ^^  
><strong><em>Rayquaza45<em>** - thanks for pointing that out, I'll try my best not to do that again.

**And to compensate for the long delay.. EXTRA LONG CHAPTER WOHO!  
>As always, please review if you can, it'll make my day<strong>.  
><strong>Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!<strong>

"Promise me you'll never, ever do that again." a young man told his pokémon.

His pokémon sighed and looked down in shame for disobeying its master, in a way or another.

"We're lucky that wasn't a full power attack."

"Garde.." the pokémon whispered.

"Just don't do that again, you could've killed him." the young man said and sighed. "Now, where is that hamburger bar?"

The young man and his pokémon walked through a part of the city that didn't have so much people around due to the festival. After a little while, they had finally reached their destination. The young man tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Do you mind..?" the young man said and smirked.

His pokémon nodded happily and used Teleport to get both of them inside.

"Shall we..?" he said and smirked once again.

His pokémon nodded with a huge smile before heading towards a room that emitted a few shouting voices.

* * *

><p>"Oh my.."<p>

Mary Joy and the four teens had now reached the place where the pokémon contest, and talent show, would be held. The teens could only gasp and watch with smiles as they saw the huge, open contest arena.

"Now this is cool." the green haired teen said and chuckled.

"Indeed it is." the nurse said and giggled.

The four teens still watched the huge arena; it was almost exactly like a normal pokémon contest arena, but three times the size and almost four times bigger audience seats. The actual arena was built just a bit higher over the ground, and the place where the audience would be was built even higher so that they would get a clear shot of the battles and appeals. For the people that sat far behind, there was many tv screens above them, hanging on a few buildings around them, showing what was happening on the arena. The whole place was literally full, it was impossible to find a seat that wasn't broken or something like that.

"It's.. It's awesome, Nurse Joy!" May bursted out and jumped. "It's so huge! Howcome we haven't seen this before?"

"This was built not too long ago." the nurse replied and giggled. "Now, I have to go meet up with the other judges, you'll have to register over there before the time runs out!"

With that said, the nurse quickly ran off somewhere, leaving the teens to stare at the awesome arena.

"We'll be on tv..?" Amelia whispered and smiled widely. "Just like my sister!"

The teens, minus Dawn who searched for a good seat, went to the small reception to sign up before it was too late.

* * *

><p>"They're planning on taking you out."<p>

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The young man sighed; he didn't know how to tell his uncle that some of his members were trying to take over his "company", even right out kill him.

"They wanna kill you, uncle."

Silence.

"Excuse me?" the man continued over the phone. "Is this some sick joke?"

"No, I just went inside the hamburger bar and sneaked in.. They talked about how, when.. I recorded it all."

"Send me everything you got." the man said over the phone, enraged. "Thank you. I have nothing else for you today."

"Goodbye uncle."

The call ended, and the young man started sending the recordings of "The Fools" to his uncle. He sighed, sending his uncle those recordings could very well be the last thing anyone will ever hear about those three.

"C'mon, let's head to the contest." the young man said and nodded towards his Gardevoir.

The Gardevoir nodded happily with a smile and then went inside its pink and purple pokéball. The young man sighed again, staring at the ball. He missed her. He really did, so much.. And it was all his fault.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry miss, but this contest requires that you have atleast 5 official ribbons to enter."<p>

"BUT THIS ISN'T EVEN AN OFFICIAL CONTEST, ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

The lady at the registering table sweatdropped and excused herself. She began to tell the rules about signing up - for the fifth time - making the pink haired girl pull her hair in frustration.

"Fine." the pink haired girl said and gave up. "I didn't have a chance anyway."

"I'm sorry, Amelia." a brunette friend whispered to the sad girl. "If I win, you can get the card."

"No, it's fine. I'm on a diet anyway.." Amelia replied and watched her slim, beautiful body.

"You're not fat." Drew said as he watched the huge arena. "You don't need to go on a diet."

"Don't speak to me." the girl said flatly and walked away to find Dawn. "Good luck, May."

May, Drew and the lady watched as she walked away towards the hundreds of people wanting to see some awesome pokémon moves and battles.

"What's her problem?" the lady asked and sweatdropped again.

"This dude kinda drived her insane." May said and giggled.

"I.. I didn't mean to." Drew said, closing his eyes. "But I guess I can't change her opinion about me anymore."

"Looks like you're the one falling in love, Dreeeeeew." May teased.

"Are you insane?" Drew said, snapping his eyes open. "Why are you assuming that?"

"Well, you care for her, don't you?"

"Looks like it." the registering lady said and smiled. "And I just met you."

"Hmpf, thanks for that." Drew said sarcastically and gave the lady a weak smile.

"Heh, your weeelcome." she replied. "Anyways, the contest is starting in a few minutes. You should head back and wait for the announcements."

May and Drew nodded before going behind the huge arena, walking past the four judges on the way.

"Good luck!" the nurse said and smiled. "I'll judge professionally!"

May giggled and thanked the nurse before going with Drew towards the hundreds of coordinators who were sitting or standing impatiently, waiting for their name to be called up. May and Drew took a seat a little bit away from the hysteric coordinators. In 10 minutes there had already been over 30 coordinators who made their appeal rounds.

"You know, these are some tough coordinators." Drew said, crossing his arms. "It won't be easy."

"Heh, I'm a top coordinator, I know that!" May said and giggled. "How long do you have to the appeal..? Feels like they only give you 30 seconds."

"I think it's like one minute or so."

"Well, I'm still gonna win this! I won over you last time, HAHA!"

May couldn't help but laugh an evil laugh.

"It's only because I let you win."

Silence.

"I know, Drew. You shouldn't have done that."

"You knew..?" Drew asked surprised.

"Yup. Why did you do that?"

"I wanted you to win. So I could congratulate you, and-"

"And then we walk together, take some ice cream and kiss? It doesn't really work like that, Drew."

"I know. I learned that the hard way. Anyways, I can get any girl I want, a single girl not wanting me isn't a big deal."

"Make that two.." May said and giggled.

"Hmpf, anyways, I'm not gonna let you win this time."

"Oh yeah! Let's see about that!"

"_Could Drew Hayden please come out to the arena?_" a loud voice could be heard from the speakers.

Drew stood up and smirked, this would be so easy. He started walking towards the arena with his hands in his pockets.

"Good luck." May said and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, sweetie." Drew started, stopping on his way. "You're the one needing it."

With that said, he started walking again, now out of sight. May sighed, maybe she needed it..

* * *

><p>"Amelia, over here!"<p>

"Thank Mew, Arceus and-"

"HURRY UP!"

The pink haired girl quickly sprinted towards her blue haired friend, afraid that her seat might get taken if she didn't. But running between tight, small chairs and hundreds of hungry, impatient crowds made her trip a few times. And almost everytime she did, a few naughty boys looked under her skirt, but they quickly regretted it afterwards, getting one or two kicks between their legs. Amelia was getting frustrated, why did Dawn had to take a seat so far in the middle? And then she did it again, she tripped. She quickly stood up again and scanned the people around her to see if somebody needed a kick between their legs. But she only locked eyes with a pretty boy who stared at her with worry.

"Shit." the boy started, getting out of his chair. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine." Amelia said with a smile and watched his pretty face - and body.

He had black hair just like Ash, but his hair wasn't messy like Ash's, it looked.. Normal, but still cute. He had a black hoodie and grey jeans, nothing special actually. The special thing was the person himself.

"Um, miss..?"

Amelia snapped her head up and quickly babbled a few words that didn't make sense.

"I'm.. I'm sorry for tripping over your leg, I-"

"No, it was completely my fault, I had my legs stretched out too much." the boy replied and smiled.

"How old are you?" Amelia asked, staring into his green eyes.

"What?" the boy asked surprised. "I'm 15, but I don't see how-"

"Perfect!" Amelia interrupted him. "You're sexy, you know that?"

"Ugh, thank you." he said and turned away. "You're not too bad yourself.. But you should probably get a longer skirt.."

"What? My legs too bad?" Amelia asked in a teasing way.

"Um, no, they're perfect.. It's just that they've been drawing alot of attention.."

"And you're one of them noticing..? Hehe."

The boy didn't answer and started to blush, staring at the huge arena. The appeal rounds had already started, but he found something else to watch instead.

"You have a girlfriend..?" the girl suddenly asked. "You have green eyes.."

"Um, yes." the boy lied. "Why are you wondering?"

"Well.." Amelia started, seeing Drew enter the stage. "I was wondering if you could do me a favour.."

* * *

><p>The raven haired boy sighed an unusual deep sigh before staring at the completely black sky. He then lay down on the ground, not caring if his clothes got dirty. That wouldn't matter anyway, this was a dream.. Or was it? It wasn't reality anyways, that's for sure.<p>

"This is getting boring." the boy started and sighed again. "Now why am I here again..?"

"You weren't supposed to wake up so early." the girl replied.

Ash didn't care to look at her direction, what was there to see anyways? Her beautiful back, nothing more.

"And what's that supposed to mean..?"

"Something made you wake up before you were meant to."

"English, please."

"You're stupid." the girl said and giggled.

"After all I've been through, it's only normal to be questioning stuff."

The girl only giggled again for an answer, making the boy sigh.

"So, why did I wake up?" the boy asked and sighed.

"Are you serious?"

"What? I only got a faint memory about me being in the pokécenter right now, I can't figure out anything else."

"Try.." the girl whispered. "Try to remember me."

Ash snapped his head up and raised himself from the ground.

"What?" he asked, staring at the girl's long brown hair that flew in the air by the gentle night breeze.

The boy didn't get any answer.

"What do you mean?" he asked again.

Still no answer. The boy was starting to get suspicious about this. What if this wasn't a dream, what if he got kidnapped and everything that has happened is just a sick experiment? And who the hell is this girl? What does she mean with trying to remember _her_?

"Who are you..?" Ash asked, his voice shaking abit.

Unlike the other times, the girl didn't respond with some stupid answer or riddle. She just sighed.

"Do.. Are you real?" Ash asked again.

It took a long while before the girl replied.

"It.. It depends on how you look at it."

* * *

><p>"Who was that boy?" Dawn asked her friend.<p>

"Just some cutie." the pink haired girl replied and took a seat next to her friend. "Nice seats you got here."

"You can't believe how hard it is to find a seat here." Dawn started and sighed. "And I even got some sweet seats, too."

"Yeah, I've noticed.."

"And our next contestant will be Drew Hayden!"

Everybody turned to the arena and saw that there was yet another contestant standing on the stage, but this one got a little bit more recognition.

"Is that Drew..?" a girl behind Amelia and Dawn whispered.

"Oh my god, it is..!"

"DREW! OVER HERE!"

Several girls were now screaming towards the green haired boy, hoping to get his attention. Despite the many girls who screamed, the green haired coordinator didn't care, he had other things on his mind.

"What's so special about Drew?" Dawn asked, sweatdropping over all the crazy girls.

"Are you kidding me?" the fangirl next to Dawn said. "He placed second in the Hoenn Grand Festival! DREW! I'M HERE!"

It took a few seconds before Dawn could hear anything at all after that scream that sounded louder than a machinegun.

"You think he'll make it to the next round?" Dawn asked, rubbing her ear.

"I don't think." Amelia said and crossed her arms. "I know."

* * *

><p>Drew scanned the large audience after his two friends and finally found them; the only two girls that didn't jump and scream his name. He smiled when he saw that Dawn waved and smiled towards him, but he quickly frowned when he saw that Amelia wasn't even looking at the stage, having her eyes closed and her arms crossed.<p>

He sighed before shrugging it off, why did he care if she was watching or not?

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a voice could be heard throughout the speakers scattered all over the place. "Our next contestant is the one and only, Drew Hayden!"

The crowd started to roar, mostly girls, and a few boys..

"Drew is a legend in pokémon contests, and he placed second in the recent Hoenn Grand festival!"

Drew flicked his hair, irritated by the contest announcer.

"So we can expect some spectacular beauty people!"

After that, the contest announcer moved away from the huge arena, giving room for Drew. Drew grabbed a pokéball and stared at it for a moment.

"Placing second is not an option." the boy said before throwing the ball into the air.

* * *

><p>"So." the breeder started, glancing at his yellow mouse friend. "Why were you spying on May while she was talking to Ash? I thought I heard some screaming, too."<p>

"Pika pika.." the mouse started. "Pi pikachu.. Pikapi, pi.. Chaaa.. Pikachu."

Brock smiled before dropping his head towards the floor.

"I wish I knew pokémon." he muttered.

Brock stood up and came up with something.

"Hey, who's gonna heal pokémon..?" Brock asked and sweatdropped.

Just as he said that, a girl came into he room holding a few pokéballs in her hands.

"Excuse me, are you a doctor?" the girl asked, clearly not happy.

"Um, no, Nurse Joy is-"

He was about to give the girl the unfortunate news, but stopped as he saw the girl's sad face and sighed instead.

"Fine." Brock started. "I'll heal your pokémon."

The girl's face instantly broke into a huge smile and she lunged herself towards the breeder.

"Thank you, Doctor!" the girl said, hugging the breeder with one hand.

"Doctor..?" Brock whispered. "That doesn't sound bad."

* * *

><p>"Hi John! What took you so long?"<p>

Amelia and Dawn greeted the young man, but they had a problem finding any seat for him.

"Sir?" John asked a man sitting next to Amelia. "Is this seat taken?"

The man raised an eyebrow and then chuckled.

"Why does it look like it isn't?" the man replied.

"Could I please get this seat? I have tickets to the towns theatre."

"What? You mean that love story thing?" the man asked surprised.

"Yes."

"How many tickets do you have, if I may ask?"

"10."

The man immediately stood up with a stunned face.

"Now that's a very generous offer young man, but I'd hate to take 10 tickets from you."

"No, it's fine." John said and put a bunch of tickets into the tall man's hands. "I don't need them."

The man thanked John big time before leaving. John sat down on his newly acquired seat, getting a few strange looks from the two girls.

"What was that..?" Amelia asked and snickered.

"Never mind that." John said and raised an eyebrow at Drew's performance.

"So.." Dawn started and stared at John. "Can you please explain what happened before with Ash and the Gardevoir of yours..?"

"And the handsome Drew Hayden starts out strong with a beautiful combination of Petal Dance and Solarbeam!" the contest announcer said and jumped a bit.

"I already told you? If you have any questions, I suggest we take it after the contest." John said and smiled. "Drew's doing pretty good."

"Hm, I don't care." Amelia said and crossed her arms, trying not to watch Drew's performance.

"And why is that?" John said, grinning.

"She's pissed over Drew.. He's been bad to her, if you know what I mean." Dawn teased.

"Oh shut up." Amelia bursted out, opening one eye to see how Drew was doing.

"You can't deny you're falling in love with him." Dawn continued.

"You got to be kidding me." Amelia said, closing her eyes again. "He's the most stupid, arrogant jerk I've ever met, he doesn't deserve to entertain me with his crappy coordinator skills."

"I don't think you should talk about him like that." John said, surprised that one single pokémon could achieve such beauty.

"Oh yeah?" Amelia spat out. "You don't know what he has done to me."

"It's the other way around."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I assume you don't know what happened last night?" John continued.

"Of course I do! We saved those captured pokémon from Team Rocket, and then.. Then.."

"Then what?" John interrupted her.

"Then.. I, I don't know.."

"Exactly. You don't know what he has done for you."

"You mind telling us what he did for her then..?" Dawn asked, still watching Drew and his Roserade.

"Team Rocket captured you." John said flatly.

"THEY WHAT?" Amelia screamed, almost louder than the fangirls.

"Yup. And Drew saved you."

"Hmpf, anybody can do that." Amelia grunted.

"Maybe. But he also saved you from getting sexually abused."

"What is that..?" Amelia wondered.

"She was about to get raped?" Dawn whispered.

"I WAS ABOUT TO GET WHAT?" the girl screamed even louder, now drawing attention from the fangirls who told her to shut up.

"Tell me somebody who can do that, Amelia." John said and smirked.

"H-How can you know that?" Amelia stuttered, trying to see if her private parts were untouched.

"I was there." John replied.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU HELP?" Amelia tried to whisper, but kind of failed.

"Well.." John said and flipped up his cellphone from nowhere. "You could say that he already had it all under control."

John handed over his cellphone to the pink haired girl who took it with a curious face expression. Dawn glanced at the screen once, but strangely found that watching Drew was more awesome. Amelia took a deep breath before playing the 30 second long surveillance clip. It was very dark, but she could see the most of the road that was lit up by a few scattered lights.

"Oh, there's you!" Dawn said, she had stopped watching the show because of a few tall fangirls screaming for Drew, also jumping and blocking her view.

Just as Dawn had said, Amelia could be seen on the edge screen, tied up and surrounded by a few men in black. There was one man standing more close to the girl than the other men.

Amelia and Dawn could see that the man closest to Amelia was indeed trying to use her. Before he could get too close, a green haired boy had lunged towards the man and was giving him a few punches to the man's jaw that looked painful. In a matter of a few seconds, Drew had already beaten the man unconscious and untied Amelia with the help of a knife from one of the men in black. The clip had now stopped, ending as Drew was walking away with Amelia.

"What.. What happened?" Dawn whispered, still staring at the screen.

"He.. He really did save me.."

"Of course he did. Why do you think Drew was in your house when you woke up?" John said and smirked.

Amelia suddenly felt a sudden pain in her body, her heart, for being mean towards the boy who saved her.

"I.. I have to forgive him.." Amelia whispered, staring at the boy who had just finished his performance.

"A spectacular performance by Drew and his beloved Roserade!" the contest announcer said.

The crowd stood up from the seats and went nuts, applauding like crazy.

"How come I can't remember anything..?" Amelia screamed, it was impossible to hear anything other than the screaming and clapping.

"They drugged you." John screamed back and also applauded the green haired coordinator.

"Oh my.." Amelia whispered, watching the boy as the massive applauds didn't seem to affect him at all.

"And now let's see what the judges thought of the performance!" the contest announcer, Marian said and waved her hands towards the three judges.

Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy were sitting on chairs behind a desk where they could vote. The judges was now typing in their respective judging scores, and the crowd wondered how the green haired boy would do. Drew didn't really care anyways, he had his hands in his pockets, thanking his pokémon for a job well done.

The judges were now done, and everybody gasped at first, but then broke out into huge screaming and applauding.

"A perfect 30 points score!" the contest announcer said happily, jumping towards the awesome coordinator.

"You got a perfect score, Drew!" she said again, putting her microphone next to Drew's mouth. "How does it feel?"

Drew flicked his hair and recalled his Roserade before speaking.

"I haven't won yet."

With that said, he turned around and walked away, wanting to get a hamburger or something.

* * *

><p>"That was a very nice show you put up there, Drew."<p>

"Maybe."

The green haired coordinator leaned himself against the wall, closing his eyes.

"You got perfect score, that's pretty impressive."

"It won't be unless I win this thing." Drew replied and crossed his arms.

"Why are you acting like this?"

Drew sighed and stared at his old friend.

"I.." Drew whispered.

"You shouldn't have let May win last time." his pink haired friend said and smiled. "Don't do it this time."

"I won't." Drew replied and forced a weak smile to emerge. "And this time, I'll have the chance to kick your ass."

His older friend giggled, and the two of them stared at the tv in the small lobby.

* * *

><p>May cried. She had run into the festival bathroom and just cried, cried after she saw how Drew performed.<p>

Perfect score. He got perfect score. How would she top that..? And Drew was probably not the only one getting perfect score on the appeal round. May sighed, it would be impossible to win this. Every contestant were great coordinators, with atleast five ribbons. How could she be so stupid, thinking she could win this? She didn't want that buffét card anyways. Atleast not use it herself..

"_Could May Maple please attend to the stage?_"

May sighed. She had to do it, to proove that she was better than Drew. She stood up and wiped her tears and tried to fix her red eyes. This was it..

* * *

><p>"Well, that was.. Odd." John said and snickered. "You think May will get perfect score, too?"<p>

"I don't know.. I hope so." Amelia replied.

"Heh, still mad at Drew?" Dawn teased Amelia.

The pink haired girl didn't answer, she just sighed and applauded a little when the next contestant entered the stage. A cellphone was vibrating, making Amelia pick it up with a wide smile.

"Who's that?" her blue haired friend asked.

"Oh, nobody." the pink haired girl said and giggled.

_NEW TEXT MESSAGE!_

_FROM:_ Cenry

_READ MESSAGE?_

Amelia pressed a button on her cellphone, and soon a short text message was shown on the screen.

_I don't think this is a good idea, are you sure you wanna go through with this..? ;(  
><em>

Amelia typed in something, ridiculously fast, so neither Dawn or John could see what she was typing. A total of 10 seconds had already passed, and under these 10 seconds Amelia had already read and responded to that text message.

"Messing around with other boys, hm?" John asked and smirked.

"Maybe." Amelia replied and giggled. "Hey, May's on stage!"

John and Dawn turned their heads around to see the cute, but sad, brunette on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the contest announcer said towards the people. "Our last contestant iiiiiiiis.."

Most of the people in the audience gasped as they saw the last contestant, not believing their eyes.

"May Maple!"

Many boys started fixing their clothes and hair, while the girls screamed for May, wanting to get her autograph or some coordinator tips. But the brunette didn't really notice or care, she was too busy trying to calm herself down. She wouldn't have been able to do that if it wasn't for her three friends in the crowd, waving and smiling towards her. May sighed and took a deep breath; she could do this.

"May, how are you feeling right now?" the contest announcer started. "Do you think you'll win this, too?"

"Um.." May said and sighed. "I think so, Marian."

"Well, it looks like we'll have to find out, May!" the announcer, Marian said happily. "Good luck!"

Marian winked towards the girl before backing off a bit, so that May could get ready and start her show. May took a deep breath once more before grabbing her pokéball, staring at it.

"Take the stage!"

* * *

><p>"You want her, don't you?"<p>

Drew was staring blankly at the screen, seeing his rival perform.

"She's doing well." Drew said and smiled a bit.

"You didn't answer my question, Drew." the 16 year old said and giggled.

"Meh. She doesn't want me, I have to say ditto on that."

"What's that..?"

"Gosh, where've you been?"

"So you don't want her anymore?"

Drew shook his head and sighed.

"You know.." the boy started and grinned. "I never thought there was going to be any girl that didn't want me, even worse two girls."

"Two..?"

"Your sister."

"Second time straight." the girl said and giggled.

"What? Second time..?"

"You're not gonna watch May anymore, are you?" the girl said and nodded towards the tv screen.

"I don't need to, she'll probably pass anyways." Drew answered and shrugged. "Now explain."

"Ever heard the saying a picture is worth a thousand words?"

"No."

"Maybe it's time to learn the meaning of it then." the girl said and smiled.

"Please do so."

"Do what?"

"Explain? Duh."

"How old is your cellphone?"

Drew flipped up his cellphone and stared at it for a bit.

"Around 4 years. Now what does my cellphone has to do with this?"

"Remember that time you left your cellphone with me so I could put in some cool pictures?"

"I was 10, maybe 9. I don't remember."

"Well, you don't have to remember, atleast not that." the girl said and smiled. "Still got those pictures left?"

Drew browsed his cellphone and finally found a folder full of pictures named 'Solidad'.

"Found it." Drew said and opened it. "Why did you name it after yourself?"

"Doesn't matter." the girl said and giggled.

"Hm." Drew said and shook his head. "There's only lame pictures of trees and other crap, what does these things have to do with any of this?"

"There's one picture that isn't "lame", if you put it like that."

"M'kay, what should I look for?"

"I think it's easy to spot it."

"You mean a picture that isn't fully green and full of plants?" Drew asked and grinned.

"Kind of." the girl replied and giggled.

Drew sighed before browsing through the many pictures. After almost 100 pictures, he found one that catched his eyes.

"Found it?" the girl asked and stepped next to the boy, staring at his screen.

Drew enlarged the picture so that it was now covering up the whole screen.

"Heh, that guy looks like me." Drew said and smiled.

The picture was a very old one, probably several years old. On the picture, there was a green haired boy who was smiling brightly at the camera, getting hugged from behind at the same time from a girl who was also smiling brightly towards the camera. The two children were standing on a large grass field on a sunny summer day, with a few grass pokémon flying or jumping around in the background.

"When was this taken?" Drew asked, staring at himself. "I look so.. Kiddish."

"It was from before you moved to LaRousse city."

"What? I moved..?" Drew asked and faced his friend.

"I have to admit, I never thought you had such bad memory, Drew." the girl said and giggled.

"You're saying I used to live in Kanto?"

"Yes." the girl replied and sighed with a smile. "You two looked so cute together."

"Who is she anyways?" Drew asked and stared at the girl on the screen. "I thought I used to live in Hoenn my whole life."

She was wearing a white, thin summer t-shirt, and a pink skirt. Her shoes and most of her legs were not visible, and the most eye-catching feature was her pink, long hair that floated in the air.

The girl next to Drew sighed again before sitting down on a chair, motioning for Drew to do the same.

"Drew." the girl started, staring at the tv screen again. "Why are you the person you are today?"

"What?" the boy asked, sitting down next to his friend, still staring at that picture.

"Why are you the kind of person you are today?" the girl continued.

"That.. That doesn't make any sense, because I am who I am?"

"Maybe so.. I mean, why are you this kind of person? A cold hearted playboy who plays with girls like they were toys."

"That's me." Drew said and flicked his hair.

"Yes it is." the girl said and sighed. "You used to be so sweet and caring, Drew."

"Uhuh..?" Drew said and raised an eyebrow. "That's because I was still a kid, the boy on this picture is no more."

"I see.." the girl said and sighed again. "And at what point did it change?"

"Excuse me..?" Drew asked, irritated.

"When did you turn from sweet boy to playboy, Drew?"

"Now how should I know that? It's not like I had a freaking diary or so."

"Let me reformulate; why did you change?"

"I'm not gonna answer that, I don't even know what you're talking about or where you're heading."

"Think about it." the girl said, glancing at the picture. "Think of why you became the one you are now."

"Easy, cause I was too busy with girls."

"Drew, please be serious.."

"Fine.." Drew muttered and stared at the picture again. "I.. I don't know, I don't seem to remember."

"Who was your first girlfriend?" the girl suddenly asked.

"Now you're just being strange, Solidad." Drew said and sighed. "Emili, at age 12, we were together for a week."

"That's incorrect, Drew."

"And how the hell can you possibly know that?"

"First kiss?"

"Jane, age 13, together for two weeks."

"First time you had sex?"

"Now that's just inappropiate." Drew said and shook his head. "I haven't had that yet, I'm waiting for-"

"The right one?" Solidad interrupted him.

"Um.. Something like that."

"I see. Try to figure out who that girl is."

"You? It kinda looks like you."

"Maybe." the girl said and giggled. "It's not me, I took the picture."

"Hm.." Drew said lowly, thinking hard. "She looks like someone pink."

Drew muttered a few names, trying to figure out who that girl was.

"Pink.." he whispered. "Pink.. Pink-e.. Pink-el.. Pink-elia. Amelia. AMELIA."

Drew suddenly stood up, his eyes wide open, staring at the small cellphone screen.

"AMELIA?" he asked no one in particular.

"At last." the girl said and went to the boy, also staring at the screen. "Aren't you two just the cutest?"

Drew had his mouth open, trying to process this new, strange info.

"How.. When.. Who.. What..?" the boy got out, sitting down again.

"It all happened 5 years ago." the girl started, smiling. "Me and my sister were taking a walk around that grass field, we used to do that everyday. And then one day, we found you there, trying to catch a few Butterfrees. Of course you failed, having no pokéballs or any equipment at all. But you didn't give up. Amelia instantly noticed this and ran to help you, always having this strange smile on her face."

The girl glanced at Drew who was still staring strangely at the screen, hypnotized.

"Love at first sight." Solidad continued. "You played there on that field for the first time together, chatting for the first time.. First hug, first kiss.. All that on the same day, and I was watching it all, standing under a tree watching with a huge smile. Of course, we had to take a picture! That one there is the only one, you wanted to play some more together so badly, I should've taken some more pictures.. You even took my camera so I couldn't take anymore pictures!"

Drew closed his eyes and tried to remember those days, and smiled when he got a few funny memories to emerge. He then frowned, a bad, a terrible, a long time hidden memory also coming back like it was yesterday.

"But it all ended too soon.. On the very same day, your mother had gotten a call from one of her powerful contacts in Hoenn, saying that there was an available spot to work for him. Your mother, of course, accepted it so that nobody else would get that job."

Drew could only nod in agreement with his eyes closed, feeling like crying. It was a very strange feeling, he had only done it twice in his life, not counting the times from when he was under the age of 5. The last time, it was because Solidad had beaten him in his first pokémon contest. And the other time..

"And then you cried." Solidad interrupted his thought. "At the airport, you shared one last sweet kiss before you departed. And by that time, you had already decided when to meet up again! Two weeks."

Solidad glanced at the boy who tried to remain calm.

"Do you know what happened during these two weeks in LaRousse?"

"No." Drew answered, taking a deep breath.

"For some reason I think you do, Drew." Solidad whispered.

"Two weeks had gone, Amelia couldn't wait to see you again." Solidad started again. "But when we got there, you.. You changed. You had already gotten two girlfriends under these two weeks, and you didn't even recognize Amelia when we got there."

Drew sighed, he didn't really remember it all, but there were some faint memories there.

"Your mother had gotten so much power, and so did you. It looked like she had gotten what she wanted; a boy that had everything, but that no girl could get."

"Genuine explaination." Drew said, closing the picture. "Now.. She doesn't want me, that's that."

With that said, Drew started deleting pictures on the phone.

"No, Drew don't.."

"They're just bad memories to me, I have on use for them."

"That's the only existing copy, please don't.."

Drew took a deep breath before flipping down his cellphone. Solidad sighed and shook her head before standing up, staring at the tv screen.

"_And that was a beautiful performance by May! Let's see what the judges thought of it!_" Marian said through the screen.

The camera zoomed in closer to the judges while they were typing in their scores. All of the judges smiled, signaling that they were done.

9.5  
>8.7<br>9.0

"_And May Maple gets a solid 27.2 points!_"

The crowd was still for a few seconds before applauding, like they expected more from a top coordinator. But they went nuts anyway, loving every second of her performance.

* * *

><p>"You did perfect." May whispered and recalled her pokémon.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Marian started as May went backstage. "The first round is done! Out of more than 50 contestants, only 16 will be chosen for the next round. As we pick the contestants for the next round, we'll show you replays over the appeals."

The tv screens now started to show a few randomly picked appeals, making John grunt.

"We already watched these." he said and sighed. "Why would anyone want to watch them again?"

"John, beauty can be watched over and over again, you don't understand stuff like this." Dawn said and giggled. "Amelia, what's up?"

"Oh.. I'm just.." the girl whispered and stared at her cellphone screen, but the blue haired girl didn't really care, she was too busy watching the replay of Drew's performance.

Amelia sighed before closing her eyes, taking a short rest.

* * *

><p>May sat down like the rest of the other contestants, also getting compliments from a few. She sighed, knowing deep inside that she wouldn't make it to the next round. She raised an eyebrow as she saw her rival, staring at the crowd from a little window.<p>

"What's up..?" May asked, stepping next to the boy.

"Nothing much." he replied, not turning around. "You did well."

"Thank you.. But I don't think it'll be enough to make it to the next round."

"Maybe not."

May sighed, wondering if something was up, usually at times like this Drew would insult her or something similar.

"Is everything okay..?" she asked worried.

"Why would it not be?"

"You're not being yourself.."

"And what is my real self then, May?"

"I.. Why are you acting like this, Drew?"

"I'm not acting, atleast not anymore."

"I.. Drew, you know I'll always be here if you need something."

"I'll keep that in mind, May."

May sighed, he would keep that in mind, but he would never talk to her about personal problems.

* * *

><p>"And we're done! We've chosen all of the highest scoring contestants!" Marian said and chuckled. "But to make things more interesting, we won't announce the coordinators! Instead, one by one will be facing each other until there's only 8, then 4 and finally 2 coordinators left!"<p>

The crowd went nuts again, and some of them, including John, sighed in relief, wanting to see some real, live action, not some stupid replays.

"And our first coordinator to battle will be.." Marian said and pointed behind the judges where a huge screen could be seen.

A person could be seen on all of the arena screens, and soon enough, several faces were popping up very fast, making it almost impossible to distinguish who the battling coordinators would be. The random selection stopped, and the person that got selected was an old man with gray hair.

"Bannil!" Marian said with a huge smile.

The old man who showed up on the screens from before now entered the arena with a huge smile on his face, clearly happy about getting to the next round.

"And our next coordinator will be.." Marian said.

The screens started spinning again, and this time, the next person was Drew.

"Drew!" Marian said happily and jumped a bit.

The green haired coordinator entered the arena with his hands in his pockets, getting many screams from fangirls. But he didn't care. The boy greeted the old man before going to his side of the "battlefield".

"Our first battle will be between Bannil and Drew!" Marian said and smiled. "The standard official rules applies!"

The main screen and the other screens was starting to show a picture of Bannil and Drew, both of them having a yellow bar under the pictures. Between the two pictures, there was a timer that showed 5:00, and it was going start soon.

The old man grabbed a pokéball from his pocket, while Drew already had one in his hand.

"Begin!" Marian said with a huge smile.

"Young man, I hope you can make this battle a fun one!" the old man said, smiling.

"I'm sorry, old timer. But it's near impossible to make a defeat fun." Drew answered and flicked his hair.

The old man smirked before throwing his pokéball into the air.

* * *

><p>"Hi, May!"<p>

May turned around and saw one of her rivals coming towards her.

"Oh my god, Solidad!" the brunette said and hugged her friend. "It's so great seeing you again!"

"Same here, May!" the pink haired girl said and giggled. "How've you been?"

"I've been just great, thank you. You did great before."

"Thanks.. But I don't think it'll be enough to make it to the next round.. I see Drew made it."

The two girls and other coordinators stared at the tv screen, watching Drew as he showed his opponent a "fun time".

"He's doing good.." May whispered.

"But you'll do better." Solidad reassured.

May sighed, she didn't know if that was true or not.

"Don't worry, May. I'm sure you made it to the next round. There was only like 3 persons who got perfect score anyways."

"Really? Who? And are you in this contest?"

"Yes I am." Solidad replied and giggled.

"But we never saw you do the appeals..?"

"Me and a few other coordinators came here early and did them before the audience even got here." Solidad explained and smiled. "Me, Drew and some other girl got perfect score."

"Really? Who's the other girl?"

"I don't remember.. But I think her name was Aurielle or something like that."

"Oh.. Cool." May said and giggled.

Both of them turned their heads to the tv again and saw that the battle was already over, although both of the contestants had huge smiles.

* * *

><p>"Now that was real fun, young man." Bannil said and recalled his pokémon.<p>

"Not for me." Drew said and grinned. "You aim too much for the actual beauty that you forgot the battle."

Bannil chuckled out loud before leaving.

"Well that was an unusual short battle, and our next battle starts right now!" Marian said and jumped.

Drew flicked his hair before going backstage.

"And our next battle will be between.."

* * *

><p>"I think Drew's gonna win this." John said, chuckling. "I really, really do."<p>

"OH YEAH, WANNA BET?" Dawn challenged him.

"C'MON!" John said, smirking.

They never cared about the pink haired girl between them, who sighed from time to time.

"Alright then." John started again and smirked. "Who are you betting on?"

"May." Dawn said and smiled brightly. "She's gonna win this, piece of cake."

"Hmpf, if you win you'll get..?"

"Then you'll have to get me one of those buffét cards!" Dawn said proudly, absolutely sure that May would win.

"And for how long is that card going to be valid for..?"

"A WHOLE YEAR!" Dawn said and laughed like a maniac, drawing attention from a few persons nearby. "HEHE!"

"Do.. Do you know how expensive that is? And a YEAR? ARE YOU SHITTING ME?"

"Bet or no bet?" Dawn said, crossing her arms with a huge grin. "Or are you too afraaaaaid..?"

"YOU'RE ON." John said, getting irritated but still smirked like crazy. "And if I win?"

"I don't know, you decide." Dawn said and giggled.

John thought about it for a moment, but couldn't figure something out.

"I.. I don't know, any suggestions?" he asked the girl.

"How should I know?" Dawn asked and laughed.

"Hm.." John said and shook his head. "I already got like everything, so I should think about something you should _do._"

"Um.. And what's that supposed to mean..?" Dawn asked, not laughing so much anymore.

John didn't answer, he was still thinking about something Dawn could do or get for him. He then started to chuckle, his shoulders popping up and down. Slowly, he turned and faced Dawn with the scariest face ever seen, still chuckling.

* * *

><p>"Great battle, Drew."<p>

Drew nodded with a little smile towards his pink haired friend, and then went to the side, leaning against the wall.

"What's up with her?" Drew asked, staring at May who was sitting on a chair far away, staring at the tv screen.

"Oh, she's worried that she might not make it to this round." Solidad replied, also leaning against the wall. "I forgot how much score she got, how much was it?"

"27.2."

"I know, I just checked if you still knew." the girl said and giggled. "If you two end up battling each other, I assume you're not going to make a replay of last time?"

"Hell no."

"_And Mickolo crushes his opponent with more than half of his points left! An amazing battle indeed!_"

Solidad and Drew looked up and saw that the next battle had already ended, leaving a total of 14 coordinators left, and counting down fast.

"_Next up will be.._"

* * *

><p>"Amelia, you've been awfully quiet, is something wrong?" Dawn asked her friend.<p>

"Oh, no, I'm fine.." the pink haired girl replied, her eyes lost somewhere. "I think.."

The girl whispered the last words and sighed.

"You sure?" John added. "You're the only one not applauding after the battles."

The girl didn't respond, and John plus Dawn decided that it would be best to not dig deeper into the subject.

"Wanna switch places?" Dawn asked.

The pink haired girl only stood up so that Dawn could slip onto her seat before getting down on her new one.

"C'mon, John." Dawn started and glared at the young man next to her. "Don't you think that it's a bit cruel with a prize like that?"

"What, you scared that May'll lose?" John said and snickered. "Besides, do you know how much a 1-year buffét card costs?"

"F-Fine." Dawn grunted and crossed her arms. "Awesome, another battle!"

The screens all over the place started showing pictures of coordinators again, and stopped at a girl this time.

"Our next coordinator on stage will be, Aurielle!" Marian said with a huge smile.

John raised an eyebrow at the girl's picture but then shrugged it off. But when the girl entered the stage, he slapped himself on the face, shaking his head.

"What is it?" Dawn asked, staring at the girl. "You think she's cuuuuute? Oh, I wanna see her eyes!"

The girl, Aurielle, had long black hair that flied in the gentle summer breeze, sometimes covering her face and eyes. But her eyes were covered anyways with the use of strangely large black sunglasses. She had a thin, blue tank top and a pink and white skirt that was shorter than Dawn's and Amelia's. Her flip-flops made a few girls laugh and a few boys sigh, wanting to get the girl's phonenumber.

"No." John replied, trying to spot the girl's well hidden eyes. "I don't think so."

"What, are you gay?" Dawn teased and giggled.

John shook his head, this girl was a real kid.

"And the one to battle Aurielle will be.." Marian started and winked.

The screens once again started showing the pictures of coordinators, and stopped at another girl.

"Jennifer!"

A happy go lucky girl ran into the arena, waving towards the crowd. She had black hair with a hint of brown on a few places, and her brown and black clothes fitted perfectly with her hair. She had a brown t-shirt with her name printed on it with black, and her black baggy pants made her look a bit like a hip hop dancer.

"Heh, you know the rules, girls!" Marian said and giggled. "Begin!"

The clock started, and the two girls threw their respective pokéballs high into the air. Jennifer's chosen pokémon was a Hitmontop, a pokémon that some people would say was a break dancing creature. Aurielle grinned all the time while her Gallade was materializing in front of her. John slapped his forehead again, cursing.

"What?" Dawn asked, annoyed. "You think her pokémon is cute, too?"

"No, I just know for sure now that I'm winning this bet."

"W-What?"

"Just watch, this'll be interesting."

Dawn and John watched the Gallade that was standing down there, all ready to battle. Its lower body was white, and its hips looked like a round ball with two strong legs attached to it. The upper part of its body was mostly white, with strange arms that had extendable blades in the elbows. Like its counterpart, Gardevoir, it has some weird, red protrusions sticking out of its chest and back. Its head looks like a gladiator's helmet, and like Gardevoir, it has spikes coming out from its face.

"Charge them with Rapid Spin, Hitmontop!" Jennifer screamed with a smile, pointing towards the Gallade.

The Hitmontop immediately started spinning around on its head, going to Gallade at a high speed.

"Heh, let's have some fun, shall we?" Aurielle said and winked towards her Gallade.

Gallade nodded and also smiled, using Teleport to get behind the oncoming Hitmontop. Jennifer lost a few points for failing her attack. Gallade's eyes started glowing bright blue, and soon enough, the spinning Hitmontop was climbing through the air, still spinning.

"Aurielle starts out smart, using her opponents attack against her!" Marian said, smiling.

Gallade was apparently using a psychic attack, and threw Hitmontop forcefully towards the ground using its powers. Jennifer's points lowered even more after this.

"Crap.." Jennifer muttered, clenching her fists. "Hitmontop get up quick, let's use speed! Agility, now!"

Hitmontop got up from the floor, shaking its head before running at an incredible speed, also jumping around while doing so. Gallade smiled at its opponents speed, finally a worthy opponent. Or was it?

Gallade just stood there, concentrating hard on Hitmontop's every step and every jump. Hitmontop was now very close, only a second from Gallade.

"Close Combat!" Jennifer screamed.

A smile emerged on Aurielle's face as she told her pokémon to use a certain attack. Gallade was soon surrounded by a blue, round sphere, protecting it from any attack. Hitmontop however didn't really have time to stop, and before it could stop, it had already launched many kicks and punches towards the protected Gallade. Hitmontop flew back, falling to the floor by its own powers.

"And Jennifer once again fails using her attack as Gallade uses Protect to protect itself from Hitmontop!" Marian screamed happily.

"Grr.." Jennifer said annoyed, watching her points lower even more. "If this keeps up, we'll lose for sure! Hitmontop, Quick Attack!"

Hitmontop once again shook its head, and was soon running towards Gallade, fast. Gallade smiled, this would be easy, why not use some physical attacks this time instead of hiding with psychic moves? Gallade brought up its arms and smirked, getting ready to fight. Hitmontop was now a few inches from Gallade, awaiting Jennifer's next command. Gallade quickly brought its arm back and then forward, hoping to hit Hitmontop with a powerful Slash attack.

"Detect!" Jennifer screamed.

Hitmontop immediately spotted Gallade's incoming arm and jumped to the side, still listening for more orders.

"Endeavor!"

Hitmontop quickly pushed with all its might onto Gallade's back, hitting him with surprise. Gallade fell to the ground but quickly stood up, admiring its opponents speed. Aurielle clenched her fist and stared at the huge screen.

"A nice counter attack by Jennifer, making her take the lead!" Marian spoke out.

Everybody checked the scores, and could see that Aurielle's bar had reached half by that Endeavor attack, and that Jennifer had slightly more. Aurielle shook her head, enough playing. She closed her hidden eyes, sending orders to her Gallade.

"Why is Aurielle so quiet?" Dawn asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Telepathy.." John answered and sighed.

Gallade smirked, this would end, now.

"Agility, Hitmontop!"

Hitmontop started running really fast towards Gallade who still stood there with a huge smile. As Hitmontop was almost by him, he raised his arm, pointing it towards Hitmontop. Hitmontop was immediately stopped and pain cursed through its body as it was raised from the ground. Gallade raised an eyebrow, it wasn't using full power.. Was it still too powerful?

"NO, HITMONTOP!" Jennifer screamed. "TRY TO TAKE IT, YOU CAN MAKE IT!"

Gallade glanced to the left and saw that Jennifer's points were constantly dropping, and decided to end this before the points dropped to zero. His eyes glowed bright blue again, and he decided to use a less powerful attack, Confusion. Even if it was a less powerful attack, Hitmontop shook with pain, and then fell to the ground after Gallade let him go.

"H.. Hitmontop.." the fainted pokémon sighed.

The three judges pressed a button on their pads so that three X'S were shown, indicating that the match was over.

"And the winner is Aurielle!" Marian said and smiled.

The crowd went nuts like always and applauded the beautiful girl as she left the arena, going to get some ice cream before returning.

* * *

><p>"<em>How are we going to get passed the security cams, Jimmy?<em>"

"_Why are you asking me, Jessie should know.._"

"_SHUT UP, YOU DO THE THINKING, I'VE ALREADY DONE THE MOST OF THE WORK!_"

"_But you haven't done anything..?_"

"_OH YEAH? I'LL SHOW YOU SOMETHING I'VE DONE!_"

A man with a Persian was watching a live security cam, not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

"These fools.." the man whispered, shaking his head.

"_OW! THAT HURT!_" a blue haired man on the screen said.

"_Calm down, Jess. How are we supphosd to phull this off if you keep beatin' da' crap out of Jimmy?_" a talking cat said and shook his head.

"_YOU WANNA HAVE SOME TOO, HM?_" the red haired women said, threatening to beat the crap out of the cat with a frying pan.

The man who watched the live action video laughed but clenched his fists at the same time, not believing that these three fools were actually working for him. But that wouldn't last for long. The man brought up his phone and called for one of his top members.

Soon enough, the door to the room opened and a man in black clothes and a red R printed on his shirt entered the room with a surprised face.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" the man asked, stepping forward.

"Indeed I wanted to, Jens." the man said, twirling around on his chair to face one of his fellow members. "I have a mission for you, or your team to be more.. Precise."

"Of course." the man in black, Jens, said and nodded. "What is it?"

"I want your team to kill these three idiots." the man on the chair said, showing Jens the surveillance screen.

Jens raised an eyebrow, smiling a bit when he saw that a cat was getting beat up by a women with a frying pan.

"But, they're with us..?" Jens asked surprised.

"Not anymore. They want to kill me."

"Oh."

A strange silence occurred, where Jens stared deeply into his boss's eyes. The man on the chair, for some reason, didn't like the way he was staring at him, and twirled around on his chair, staring out of the window.

"Send Jack first, then the others." the man started, linking his fingers. "If they can't do it, which I highly doubt, then they're yours."

"A man on a wheelchair can't bring 2 persons and 1 cat down, sir." Jens replied.

"Oh, right. Getting put on a wheelchair by a kid.. Now that's funny."

Jens forced himself to nod, he hated himself for doing stuff like that, doing things he didn't want to. But he had to. Why?

"Then this mission is all yours. I want them dead within 2 days, can you do that?"

"Of course."

"I like you, Jens. You're so professional, the perfect Team Rocket member. After this assignment, I'll give you a promotion, you haven't had one in ages."

Jens nodded again and thanked his boss before leaving the room. He took a deep breath, staring at the ceiling after he left the room. He was a terrible person. Getting orders to kill people, and even following those orders. But he had only gotten assassination assignments one time before. And he still hated himself for that.. For doing them.

"I'm so sorry.." he whispered.

* * *

><p>"With only 8 contestants left, who will stand victorious?"<p>

The battle rounds had almost come to an end, and now the quarter-finals were about to start. Solidad and May had defeated their opponents with ease, probably because they were just old persons, wanting to have some fun, not win the whole thing.

May, Drew, Solidad and 4 other coordinators were standing backstage, waiting for their names to be called.

"Where's that other girl?" one of the coordinators asked.

"I heard she was going to get some ice-cream." another coordinator said and chuckled. "But I think she'll be back sooner or later."

"And for our next battle, May will be facing Oscar!"

May took a deep breath, and could feel a hand on her shoulder shortly after.

"Don't worry." Drew said. "You'll be fine."

"Thank you.." May whispered back, staring at the audience.

"Alright, let's go, May!" a boy, probably Oscar, said and jumped. "Good luck!"

May opened her mouth to wish him good luck, too, but he had already run out to his side of the field, awaiting her to do the same. May took a deep breath again before stepping up, getting cheers from hundreds of people.

'I wonder if mom and dad are watching this..?' the girl thought and giggled.

"Just so you all know, we've made a slight change with these battle rules." Marian said and giggled. "First off, the time limit has been decreased with one minute, and the points will be drained at a higher rate."

The crowd cheered, knowing that these changes would result in more intense battles.

"And this time, May, a top coordinator is going to battle Oscar, who has been traveling through different regions, earning many different ribbons."

"Finally, a top coordinator." Oscar said and smiled brightly.

"Haven't met a good opponent in a while, huh?" May asked and winked.

"I'm afraid not." Oscar replied and smiled.

"And it looks like both of them are pumped up about this match!" Marian said and giggled. "Are you two ready?"

May and Oscar nodded, both of them holding a pokéball in their hands.

"Alright then." Marian said and giggled again. "Begin!"

"Take the stage!" both of them yelled at once while throwing their pokéballs into the air.

From May's pokéball, a Glaceon came out. The Glaceon was a fox like creature with light blue fur and dark blue fur on some places. From Oscar's pokéball, a Flareon emerged, making May gasp in surprise.

"The clock is ticking, and as you can see, Oscar has a type advantage over May and her Glaceon! Will she be able to win this anyway?" Marian said and jumped.

May clenched her fists and stared at the red fox in front of her. Just like her own Glaceon, the Flareon had evolved from an Eevee, but with the use of a Fire Stone. The Flareon looked a lot like from before it evolved, the only differences being its red fur, and yellow fur on its tail, around its neck and a tuft of fur on its head. And, of course, being a fire type instead.

"Alright Flareon, you know what to do!" Oscar said and smiled.

Flareon smiled as its trainer did, and soon, May and her Glaceon could see many but blurry Flareons all over the field.

"Flareon and Oscar starts with a simple Double Team! How will May counter this?" Marian said.

May concentrated and tried to spot the real one, but even Glaceon couldn't do that, Flareon was too fast.

"We'll have to wait and see.." May whispered to her Glaceon.

Glaceon nodded and got into a battle stance, preparing for any orders or incoming attacks. By the looks of it, Glaceon assumed that May wanted to play defensively in the start.

"Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it!"

The many Flareons quickly disappeared, and the only one left launched a very, very hot stream of fire that missed its target by an inch.

"Flareon fires the most hot Flamethrower I've ever seen - and felt - but misses Glaceon! Oscar's points decreases slightly!" Marian stated.

Oscar raised an eyebrow, he didn't expect that Flamethrower to miss at such short distance.

"Flareon, Quick Attack, follow up with Flamethrower!"

Flareon immediately started sprinting towards Glaceon, who awaited May's orders.

"Dodge it!"

Once again, Glaceon escaped Flareons incoming attack, but failed to do so the second time around. Glaceon screeched in pain, hot flames engulfing it.

"And this Flamethrower finally hits its mark, making May's points drop to a notable extent!" Marian said.

"Glaceon!" May screamed, thinking of ways to counter attack.

"Flareon, don't stop! Smog, now!"

Flareon opened its mouth and out came black filthy gases, threatening to poison Glaceon any minute.

"Glaceon, get out of there!" May screamed again.

Glaceon got up to its feet and sprinted from the oncoming cloud of poison.

"Fire Spin!"

Through the black filthy clouds a twirling stream of hot fire came, going towards Glaceon at high speed. May, knowing that there was no way Glaceon had time to dodge it by jumping over it or to the side, screamed the only thing she could come up with.

"Jump through it!" May screamed.

Glaceon knew that it would end bad, but she trusted her trainer with her whole life and did as told. The crowd, Marian and the judges eyes went wide open as they saw that the ice-fox jumped through the incredibly hot stream of flames, disappearing. Even Oscar gasped as he saw this. Flareon got caught off guard by this and blinked in surprise.

"Icy Wind!"

From the black clouds, a light blue wind that sent shivers through everyone watching came fast towards Flareon, hitting him spot on. The smoke and fire had now cleared, and everybody could see the Glaceon that made it through the hot fire and was panting like crazy. Flareon, that was caught off guard, shook off the icy wind, it didn't bother it so much.

May's points was just under half, while Oscar had plenty left, he had only lost a few points for missing and getting hit by that Icy Wind.

"Glaceon somehow made it through the incredibly hot fire, and for some reason, shoots an Icy Wind attack towards Flareon! Flareon didn't get hurt by it, at all, but it seems like the ice wind made a few changes." Marian said.

Flareon smirked towards its panting opponent, that attack did nothing at all.. Except for making it just a bit slower. May smirked, that was just what she needed.

"Flareon, Scary Face!" Oscar screamed.

Flareon's face turned into a.. Scary face, but it didn't have any effect on the tired Glaceon, it was too tired to even watch the "Scary Face".

"Glaceon, you know what to do, Blizzard!" May screamed.

"Flareon, dodge it with Double Team!" Oscar screamed, wondering why Glaceon was shooting that Blizzard upwards.

"And May orders her Glaceon to shoot the Blizzard attack towards the air! What does she have in mind?" Marian said and jumped.

"What the hell is she doing?" Dawn asked, wondering why somebody would launch an attack that on purpose missed its target.

John raised an eyebrow, this would be good.

Flareon had now produced many copies of itself, surrounding the Glaceon that was shooting the cold, icy wind filled with small snowballs into the air.

"Icy Wind!" May screamed.

Glaceon stopped its Blizzard attack, and was now instead launching icy winds from its mouth, directed at the already existing blizzard and snow far above.

"And May is using Icy Wind! What is she up to?" Marian started and jumped. "With only half of the time left, will May turn this match around, or will Oscar be the victor?"

"Flareon, Overheat!" Oscar screamed. "We have to take this opportunity!"

"Perfect.." May whispered and smirked. "Glaceon, keep it up!"

Oscar clenched his fists, May was really up to something, that's for sure. Flareon stopped its Double Team, and was now standing not too far away from Glaceon, about to charge its Overheat. A white ball was now starting to form just outside of Flareon's mouth, getting bigger and glowing brighter every second.

"Glaceon is now standing out in the open still using Icy Wind, while Flareon is charging up its Overheat! Could this be the end for May?" Marian said and backed off a bit, not wanting to get either of those attacks hit her instead.

The ball outside of Flareon's mouth was now glowing like crazy, and Flareon's whole body was shaking by the heat flowing through to the ball. Glaceon was still shooting its Icy Wind, and smiled when she noticed that she and May had gotten what they wanted.

"Glaceon, stop!" May screamed, getting worried that they might not have time to execute their plan.

Glaceon immediately stopped blowing cold winds from its mouth, and turned to face its opponent. Flareon had a huge smirk on its face, but it quickly faded away as it was about to launch its powerful fire attack.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?" Dawn now screamed, making John jump in surprise.

John stared at the air over the field, wondering why the Blizzard and Icy Wind was launched by May and Glaceon. John then gasped, seeing several large ice-balls hovering in the air, quickly falling down to the ground.

"OVERHEAT, NOW!" Oscar screamed.

"Glaceon, JUMP, BLIZZARD!"

Glaceon jumped high into the air, now surrounded by several large ice snowballs.

Flareon was still shaking, and winked one time towards Glaceon before launching its attack. An intense stream of fire was going towards Glaceon's feet, making several people cover their eyes from the bright light. Glaceon, in mid air, opened its mouth and fired its Blizzard attack, blowing the ice snowballs so that they were going towards Flareon from the air. Flareon's Overheat had partially hit its target, hitting Glaceon's lower body as it was landing from the air. The different attacks hit each other, creating a large cloud of steam hovering, and covering, the pokémon and the coordinators. The ice snowballs that were going at a high speed also hit its target, hitting Flareon right on its head as it didn't have any power to dodge them after that Overheat.

Everybody gasped, except for the two battling coordinators who hoped that their pokémon were still able to battle. As the cloud of steam cleared, everybody could see that the two foxes were desperately trying to stand up, their legs shaking. Glaceon's whole body was darker from the intense fires from before and from the Overheat, while Flareon had gotten all beat up by almost 10 ice balls hitting him in his head, body and legs.

"Glaceon, you can do it, try to stand up!" May screamed.

Glaceon did as told, fighting with all its might so that she wouldn't fall to the ground.

"Flareon, finish this! Overheat!" Oscar screamed. "This is our victory!"

Flareon suddenly got steady and wasn't shaking its legs anymore, and a white ball was now forming outside of its mouth, again. The ball got bigger and bigger, and May and Glaceon watched with frowns as the time was ticking, slowly but surely.

"MAY! GLACEON! YOU CAN DO IT!" Dawn screamed all over the quiet arena, nobody spoke or did any sounds at all as they watched the intense battle.

Flareon was now at the edge of launching its attack, and winked towards Glaceon once before preparing itself. But it failed due to exhaustion, and instead fell to the ground.

It was quiet for a few seconds, as they watched the red fox on the ground that panted heavily. Glaceon, realizing that they had won, also fell to the ground, having a hard time to breathe.

The judges also realized this and pressed their respective buttons, showing up the X'S. All of the screens over the arena showed the picture of May with the text "WINNER!" next to her.

"AND THE WINNER IS MAY!" Marian screamed and jumped.

The crowd went nuts, a little bit more nuts than usual, and John sighed in relief, that was close. May blinked a few times, thinking that she had lost, but after realizing that she had won, she sprinted to her fainted Glaceon, embracing it.

"You did it..! I'm so proud of you!" May whispered, checking if Glaceon was alright.

Her pokémon only smiled in response, feeling too "burned up" to speak.

"YES! I TOLD YOU SHE WOULD WIN! IN YOUR FACE!" Dawn screamed and jumped out of her seat, pointing at John. "YOU OWE ME A 1-YEAR BUFFÉT CARD!"

"Um.. She hasn't won yet..?" John defended himself.

* * *

><p>"May, you were great!"<p>

"OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID IT!"

The brunette hugged her old friend, getting a wink from Drew as she did so.

"Nice job." the boy said and smiled. "I'm up, see you soon."

The boy then left the backstage with another contestant, probably his opponent.

"You might just win this thing." Solidad said and winked.

"Oh please." May said and took a seat, staring at the tv screen. "I only won last time because Drew let me and that you weren't there."

"Hm, you're right about the part where I wasn't there." Solidad replied and giggled. "But I think that you could've won Drew, without him letting you."

"Maybe.." May said and sighed. "I wonder if he'll let me this time.."

"He won't. And neither are you."

"Thank you, Solidad. You're the best."

"No problem." Solidad said and winked. "Woah, Drew has been getting good."

The two girls stared at the screen and could see that Drew had already drained his opponent's score to half, while his own has still full.

"Do you think Drew can win you..?" May asked her friend.

"There is a small chance, Yes."

"And that means no..?"

"Exactly."

The two girls were quiet for a few seconds before bursting out with huge laughters.

* * *

><p>"Drew is really good." John said and nodded. "Not only at pokémon battles."<p>

"Maybe he is!" Dawn said and smiled. "But May is better! She used the Icy Wind to freeze the Blizzard snowballs and then launched them at Flareon! So she is 100% better than anyone! Right Amelia?"

The pink haired girl was sleeping for some reason, and only responded by waving her hands in her sleep, accidentally slapping the blue haired girl on the cheek.

"Wanna bet?" John said and chuckled at the little incident.

"WE ALREADY DID?" Dawn screamed, rubbing her sore cheek.

"We can bet about something bigger?"

"LIKE WHAT?"

"You get a 2-year card instead, and in return.."

"NO WAY!" Dawn bursted out and watched as Drew finished his opponent.

"Scared..?"

"C'MON THEN! WHAT DO YOU WANT IF YOU WIN? HM?"

John thought about it for a moment, before smirking like crazy again. He started to chuckle, and his shoulders were popping up and down as he did. Soon enough, he was staring at the blunette with a creepy smile.

* * *

><p>"That was too easy."<p>

The green haired coordinator entered the room with the two girls and the other remaining contestants who were chatting on the other side of the room. They complimented Drew for his battle, which Drew shrugged off, hoping that they would give him a better one.

"Have you seen Aurielle?" one of the remaining contestants asked Drew.

Drew, Solidad and May shook their heads, making the coordinator return to his other friend.

"Aurielle, she's also good." Drew admitted, putting his hands in his pockets. "She got perfect score."

"Yes she did." Solidad said and thought about it. "And where is she? I think she's going to battle now."

The coordinator that asked the three teens from before was now called up to the stage, and the three teens checked the tv screens and saw that Aurielle was standing on one side of the field.

"Well, there she is.." May whispered, staring at the girl who didn't want to show her eyes for some reason.

The battle had already started, and ended right after the girl had launched her first attack towards the shocked opponent.

"And Aurielle takes the record in finishing a battle in shortest time!" Marian said, surprised that it only took a few seconds.

Aurielle's Gallade sighed, it didn't want to use psychic attacks, they were too easy to win with..

Aurielle recalled her Gallade, going off to get some ice cream.. Again.

"With only 5 contestants left, there will be one final battle before going to the last battle round, and then lastly the finals!" Marian said and smiled.

"So I guess I'll be battling you then." Solidad said and greeted the lone coordinator.

"Indeed." the boy said and smiled. "Good luck."

"You too."

Solidad hugged May and winked towards Drew before stepping out to the arena.

"Do you think she'll win this?" May asked the boy who leaned against the wall.

"I don't think, I know." the boy replied, closing his eyes.

"Jeez.. Drew, you sound like Amelia." May said and giggled.

She expected the boy to say something like "no you" or "yeah right", but she didn't get any, and she started to get more and more suspicious about his acting.

* * *

><p>Click.<p>

Two persons and a talking Meowth had their hands up high into the air, fearing that their lives would end right there, right now.

"H-Hey, whatcha doin', we're on tha same team!" the cat said, backing off.

The two persons standing next to the cat wouldn't dare to speak, afraid that they would get shot if they did.

"Giovanni knows you want to kill him." a man said.

The man was holding a pistol aimed towards the two persons and the cat, explaining why.

"I have orders to kill you." the man, glaring at the persons.

"W-What are you talking about?" the red haired woman finally said, scared to death. "We-We're not trying to kill our own boss!"

"This tape says different."

The man with the gun brought up a cellphone from his pocket and played an audio file.

"_Why are we doing this again?_" a voice could be heard from the phone.

"_Because we want him gone!_" another voice could be heard.

"_Gone? Whaddaya mean with that..? Can't we just capta' him or somethin'?_"

"_NO! I WANT HIM GONE, DEAD, BURNED TO CRISP, BARBEQUE, KEBAB!_"

The man then turned off his cellphone, trying not to laugh about the recording.

"So.. This is it?" the blue haired man asked. "I thought I was gonna grow old.."

Those words hit the man like a dagger.

Grow old.. Something a girl from long before hadn't had the chance to do. Because of him.

"No." the man replied, lowering his pistol.

The two persons and the cat sighed in relief, but then quickly stared at the man, wondering what was going on.

"So what are you doing here then?" the blue haired man, James, asked.

"I told you, I'm here to kill you." the man replied.

"Then why aren't you doin' that then?" the cat asked.

"What? You want me to?"

"N-Nah, it's cool.." the cat said and backed off even more.

"Now." the man with the gun started. "I want you guys to run, leave, disappear. Get as far away as you can from Giovanni and Team Rocket."

"What if we don't?" Jessie asked.

"Then I'll kill you myself."

The trio gulped, that didn't sound good.

"Leave, now. Before I change my mind."

The trio stared at each other before running as fast as they could from the hamburger bar. But before they left, the cat wanted to know something.

"Why are you doing this..?" he asked, staring at the man.

"Don't ask, just go. Now."

The cat nodded with a grateful look on his face before running off with his two friends. The man with the gun also stepped out of the hamburger bar after a moment, breathing in the soft air that flew by his face. He shook his head; Giovanni would never believe that they somehow escaped from him. Him, Jens, the legendary member of Team Rocket.

No, he had to do something, make it believable. He stared at his gun, the same gun he used five years ago, the gun he hated, but the gun he kept to never do the same mistake again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before shooting himself in the leg.

* * *

><p>"A stunning battle between Solidad and Trancor! Truly spectacular!" Marian screamed together with the audience. "That leaves us with only 4 coordinators left in the pre-finals!"<p>

"Who was that girl?" John asked and stared at the pink haired girl that was leaving the stage. "She looks awfully a lot like Amelia."

"That's what I SAID." Dawn muttered.

"Whatever!" John said and stretched. "Auror- I mean, Aurielle, Drew, May and Solidad left. Who will stand victorio-"

"MAY! MUHAHAHAHAH!" Dawn suddenly interrupted John with an evil laugh. "WATCH OUT RESTAURANTS, I'M GONNA EAT ALL YOU FOOD HAHAHAHA!"

John stared at the crazy blue haired girl before shaking his head, any boy who fell in love with this girl would also fall into a hell hole.

"Our next battle starts in.." Marian started and winked. "RIGHT NOW! May Maple, could you please enter the stage?"

Soon enough the brunette entered the stage and waved towards the crowd. Now, there were a few tv cameras hovering around the place, she was sure that her parents were watching now..

"And the one to battle May will be.."

A picture of Aurielle, Drew and Solidad came up on the screens, and a spinner, very similar to a roulette game, started spinning and landed on Aurielle.

"Oh no.." May whispered. "She's too good.."

The girl that got chosen for this battle entered the stage, getting a few whistles from a few boys. The girl got to her side of the field and always smiled towards May.

"Umm.. Hi..?" May said and giggled, wondering why the girl was smiling so much.

"Hi, May." Aurielle started and winked, although May didn't see it of course due to her black sunglasses. "I've been looking forward to this."

"Are you girls ready..?" Marian started and nodded towards the girls.

"Uh, do I know you..?" May asked, nodding towards Marian.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Aurielle said and also nodded towards Marian. "How ruthless of me."

Aurielle took of her sunglasses, revealing her beautiful eyes, making most of the boys in the crowd to gasp. May, Dawn and Drew's eyes went wide open, realizing who that girl was.

"A.. Aurora..?" May stuttered, not believing her eyes.

"Hi May." the girl said and winked. "Miss me?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Ugh.. Sorry for the delay, I really am.  
>So, mega awesome thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! xD<strong>

**Khorne's Bro**  
><strong>DBZ101<strong>  
><strong>Airgirl1560<strong>  
><strong>Advanced Love<strong>  
><strong>And to the person who reviewed anonnonononononono-something. ^^<strong>

**Xbox + Shipping = Very strange combo, I know ;p**

**Meh, last chapter didn't have a name, whatever, ^^  
>As always, please review if you can.. It really helps alot more than you think!<br>Not super long chapter.. Hope you'll enjoy it anyways!**

**Chapter 12: To Win or Lose**

The breeder, or the temporary doctor/nurse sighed. It wasn't that hard, it was actually fun. The hard part was to tell young, new trainers that they couldn't battle for a few days.. That made them shout at him for being the worst doctor ever. He sighed again, he wondered how Ash was doing. But before he could sneak back into Ash's room, a girl came in with a bright smile.

"Hi!" Brock greeted the girl and sighed. "How can I help you?"

"Hello, Brock!" the young girl said and giggled. "Oh, nothing, just looking around."

"Do.. Have we met before?" Brock asked, wondering how the girl knew his name.

Brock stared at the brunette in front of him who had a simple white, sleeveless dress that went to her knees.

"Uh, maybe." the girl said and thought about it. "Aren't you the one who wants to ask Nurse Joy out?"

The breeder could only stutter a few words as the girl went by him, giggling. How could she possibly know that..?

"Where are you going?" Brock finally asked.

"Brock, come quick!" the girl replied from one of the patient rooms.

Brock, afraid that something terrible had happened, sprinted towards the girl's shouting voice.

"What?" Brock asked as he entered the room.

The breeder's eyes went wide open as he saw that his 14 year old friend was awake, sitting up straight on the patient bed.

"Ash..?" Brock asked and gasped. "You're awake!"

"I am..?" the boy asked dumbfounded. "Cool."

Brock and Pikachu could only watch with their jaws open as their friend was looking around like he was just born. Ash locked eyes with the brunette and stared at her for a few seconds.

"Who are you..?" the boy asked and blinked many times.

The girl only giggled for an answer, and then turned around to leave the room.

"Bye everyone!" the girl shouted as she went out of sight.

Brock and Pikachu sweatdropped while they were watching the girl as she left. When they turned around to face their friend, they sighed when they saw that he was sleeping.. Again.

Lol

"I find this very hard to believe, Jens."

Jens was sitting on a patient bed, getting his screwed up leg fixed as he was talking to his stunned boss.

"I told you, they shot me." Jens explained again, getting tired of repeating the same thing over and over again.

"With your gun..?" Giovanni asked.

"Yeah.. They used some kind of metal magnet to get it."

"And they knew you were coming..?"

"Yup."

"That is not good." Giovanni said and shook his head. "Another reason for us to chase them down."

"That is just a complete waste of time." Jens said and sighed. "You should think of other projects instead of them, they can't do any harm."

"That's exactly why I need them." Giovanni started again. "Atleast the cat."

"But you already have a cat..?"

"Does it look like it can speak?"

Jens laughed out loud inside and tried not to do so outside.

"Get well soon, I want the fools in my office by the next week."

Giovanni gave Jens a short nod before leaving. Jens sighed once before feeling a sudden pain in his leg.

"OW!" he screamed and jumped, almost kicking the doctor in the face. "WHAT THE HELL, THAT HURT!"

"Sorry.." the doctor said and giggled lowly. "It isn't supposed to be feeling good, anyway."

Jens muttered for a few seconds before biting his lips in pain.

"There.. All done, just don't sprint or something similar for the next few weeks." the doctor said, standing up.

"Thank you." Jens said relieved.

The doctor packed up her stuff silently, creating a strange silence with only the sound of her equipment hassle.

"Metal magnet.." the doctor said and giggled. "I can't believe he fell for that."

"Whatever.." Jens whispered and chuckled a bit.

"The shot came from above, I seriously doubt that they waited for you on the roof."

Jens only replied with another laugh.

"So.." the doctor started, sitting down on the patient bed in front of Jens. "Why are you still here?"

"What do you mean?" Jens wondered.

"I mean, why are you still in Team Rocket? I thought you said you would leave years ago."

"There's no other place I can go."

"Of course there is.."

"And why are you still here? This is a bad job."

"The same goes for you." the doctor said and giggled.

"You're healing very bad people, you know that?"

"You're not bad..?"

"I am. I'm a member of Team Rocket. The only one who doesn't do dirty work or counts as bad is you."

"Is that a compliment or what?" the doctor said and giggled once more.

Jens and the doctor smiled at each other, enjoying each others company.

"Why do you still keep that gun..?" the doctor finally asked.

"What gun are you talking about..?" Jens asked, pretending not to know.

"Oh please, I've known you since before we joined, don't try to lie to me." the doctor said and winked.

Jens sighed, she was so smart. But she was a doctor, what else would he expect?

"How did you know..?" he asked and sighed.

"The bullet in your leg matches the gun."

"I see."

The two of them went quiet again, just staring at each other.

"Why do you still use it?" the doctor said, breaking the silence.

"I haven't used it for 5 years, until now that is."

"You shouldn't be keeping it.. It brings out bad memories."

"That's why I kept it, so that I will always remember my mistake."

"Wouldn't it be better to just forget..?"

"Forget what I did..? No, it's best to always hate myself for doing it."

"You were only following orders.."

"And I could've chosen not to."

The doctor frowned, how would she convince Jens that it wasn't his fault? But it was..

"We should quit." the doctor whispered.

"Huh?"

"You know.." the doctor whispered again, staring into Jens's blue eyes. "Get out of here.. Maybe get back together."

Jens sighed, he knew where this was going.

"I.. I can't do that.. There's no way, I am one of the best now, I can't just quit."

The long haired blonde frowned, why not..? She shook her head before getting out of the little room, leaving Jens all by himself. Jens sighed, looking around in the room. Seeing his old handgun on a table made him want to sleep, just forget all of his problems. But that would never happen.. They would forever haunt him until death.

Lol

"BLAZIKEN!"

"Leaf Blade!"

May and her Blaziken were at the edge of fainting, both of them actively trying to figure out any ways to defeat their foe, Gallade. Right now, there was around 2 and a half minutes left, and May's points were just under 50%, constantly dropping. And Aurora.. Her having almost full points left didn't help at all. What the hell was she doing here?

May snapped out of her thoughts as her Blaziken got a direct hit of Gallade's Leaf Blade as she didn't have enough power to evade the quick attack. Gallade smirked and backed off a bit, making room for May and Blaziken to recover for a few seconds.

"Blaziken has taken a huge beating, resulting in a massive drain of points! And with only 2 minutes left, will May be able to fight back?" Marian said with a huge smile.

May gritted her teeth, this was all Ash's fault. Why didn't he teach her some more battle tactics? But, she had a few tricks of her own.. Her cellphone in her pocket was ringing, but she didn't care, what could be more important than this?

"Blaziken, Focus Energy!" May shouted.

"And May decides to concentrate a bit with her Blaziken using Focus Energy! How will Aurielle respond to this?" Marian stated.

"Actually.. It's Aurora." the girl said and winked towards a few boys. "Gallade.. You choose how to finish this."

Gallade smiled, he absolutely loved each and every time his trainer said that. Much to everyones surprise, Aurora started to chat with a few stunned boys who thought she was nuts leaving an important battle like this one. But they thought she was too hot to even care.

Gallade rolled his eyes, not one of those boys wanted her for.. Her. They only wanted her as an object, her body. But there was one guy she met that wasn't like that. Ass Catching or something.. He seemed cool, but stupid as hell. Gallade shook off those thoughts and stared at his opponent, who was still glowing bright red with her eyes closed. Can't they hurry up..? Why not just give up?

Gallade was starting to grow impatient, why was this taking so much time?

May smirked inside, she could see that Gallade was about to charge Blaziken out of boredome.. Like she wanted. Gallade took a step forward, expecting Blaziken to do some kind of surprise attack, but nothing ever happened. Blaziken was still glowing, not moving an inch. Gallade shook his head, enough playing games. Just to be on the safe side, he slowly stepped closer, ready to counter any possible incoming attack.

But Gallade then smiled, it knew that if someone used Focus Energy they were too busy concentrating and storing energy than being alert of incoming enemies. So it was probably safe, yes. Gallade shook his head before charging towards Blaziken, about to use a finishing Leaf Blade. A split second before he did that, May called out Blaziken's name, and he could feel a sudden pain in his face, a burning one, too.

"Oh my!" Marian said all stunned. "And Blaziken uses the quickest Blaze Kick to the face I've ever seen! A huge drop in points for Aurora and Gallade!"

Gallade shook his head a bit, shaking off the sudden pain. He turned around to see his trainer and chuckled as he saw that she was going back to her spot, just done kicking one of the guys straight in the face, just like Blaziken did. Lucky bastard, atleast he didn't get a burning foot in his face.. Gallade turned back and faced his opponent, watching as Blaziken was smiling, although panting heavily. He quickly glanced at the clock and saw that it was at 1 minute, still counting down.

"It looks like Aurora is finally back in the battle, and now there's less than 1 minute left! What will happen now?"

"It ain't over yet..?" Aurora asked, disappointed. "Gallade.. I wanna win this.. Don't you..?"

Gallade only grunted for an answer and got into a defensive battle stance, signaling that he wanted to battle with Blaziken. No special attacks, only raw, physical moves. Blaziken got the hint but hesitated, she didn't have enough power to do that. Now.. There's no rule saying that you can't fool your enemy, is there?

May tried her best to figure out a way to win this, and watched as her Blaziken nodded towards Gallade, also getting into a battle stance. Blaziken winked towards Gallade who happily made the first move, sprinting towards her. Blaziken's whole body was now glowing the most brightest red ever, and May knew what to do.. This was her last chance.

"OVERHEAT!" May screamed desperetaly, glaring at the incoming Gallade.

Gallade smirked and kept on running; there wasn't enough time to charge for it. And he was wrong. During the time Blaziken used Focus Energy, she had also charged up her inner body heat with the help of her ability, Blaze. Now, there was no need to charge up for any fire-attack, and the intense stream of fire was literally flying through the field, hitting Gallade bullseye. Gallade fell to the ground, blinking in surprise and shaking with pain, that was hot.. Too hot. Gallade raised himself from the ground, smirking all the way.

'Using fire.. Huh?' Gallade said, his voice echoing in Blaziken's mind. 'Wanna play that game, hm?'

Gallade raised his hand up and was about to use one of his own special attacks, but was stopped as he heard a loud beep.

"And the time's up!" Marian said happily, clenching her fist. "And the winner is..!"

Everybody turned towards all of the screens, seeing the results. Soon enough, May's picture was darkened, and Aurora's picture was now covering half of the screen, with the word "WINNER!" next to it. There was a few seconds of strange silence where Gallade still had his arm pointed at the exhausted Blaziken, but after the complete shock that the top coordinator had lost.. They went nuts.

"And Aurora wins!" Marian screamed happily with the crowd.

May blinked a few times before dropping to the floor, staring at the screen. Aurora. She had beaten her. She was her new rival. And soon enough, she wouldn't just be her rival in pokémon contests. May punched the ground once before recalling her Blaziken, thanking it for a job well done. When she looked up, she saw that Aurora was standing in front of her, smiling, not smirking.

"Great battle." the girl said, helping May up. "You almost got me there."

"Are you kidding me?" May said, trying to hold back her tears. "You didn't even command you Gallade once, stop being sarcastic."

May couldn't take this anymore and walked away from the stage, slowly. She wanted to run, but this whole thing was probably broadcasted right now, live. It wouldn't look so good if she ran away from her winning opponent. She was hoping with all her heart that none of her friends at home were watching this. Such embarrassment.. And what about the newspapers? The headlines? "Top Coordinator gets her ass kicked by some hot newbie."

How could she lose? She was a top coordinator, they never lose.. Why didn't she fight harder? She let everyone down. Herself, her friends, her Blaziken.. This was all her fault.

"May!"

May turned around and saw Solidad running towards her with full speed. May blinked a few times, surprised that she had already walked away from the huge arena quite a distance now. She lowered her head in shame, not wanting to face anyone after that battle.

"May.." Solidad repeated, holding May's shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"D.." May took a deep breath, she had a hard time to speak, or even breathe. "Does it look like it..?"

Solidad sighed and stared around the area. They were standing close to the city mall, just a few seconds away. There were no people around, they were watching the contest. The stores were probably closed anyways.

"Where's Drew? Too busy getting girls?" May bursted out, her tears flowing down with nothing to stop them.

"He's waiting for me right now." Solidad explained. "He was the first one to follow you, but I stopped him, the judges gave me a few minutes to return.. Or else I'm out of the contest."

"But.. Go back, Solidad!" May said, sniffing. "You can't let Drew win!"

"Heh, I won't." Solidad replied and giggled. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah.. I'm just gonna get back to the hotel and rest, melt this down.."

Solidad nodded and hugged May tightly before going back to the arena, waving towards May as she did so. May watched as one of her best friends left her, all alone, nobody around. May sighed and closed her tearful eyes. The only thing that could be heard was the wind lifting her long, brown hair. And her cellphone.

She snapped her eyes open and pulled her red cellphone up, annoyed and curious at the same time. There was some random number on the screen, but that wasn't really surprising, she didn't really care to save any contacts, except for her family and a few others.

"Hello..?" May asked after she answered to the call, trying to sound happy. "Mom?"

"MAY!" a startled voice could be heard through the phone. "YOU HAVE TO GET BACK HERE NOW!"

May raised an eyebrow, who was it? In the background, a few screaming voices could be heard, plus the sound of a few objects being violently thrown.

"MAY! ARE YOU THERE?" the person repeated.

"W-Who is it?" May stuttered, pulling the cellphone away from her ear abit, it was too much noise with all the stuff crashing and breaking.

"IT'S ME, BROCK!"

"BROCK?" May suddenly screamed, her voice echoing through the empty part of the city. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OVER THERE?"

"_PIKA PIKAPI!_" another voice could be heard through the phone.

"MAY!" the person, Brock, continued. "ASH HAS GONE NUTS, YOU HAVE TO GET HERE, NOW!"

"_AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO, ROMEO?_"

A few other objects could be heard shattering, and the call then ended, leaving the brunette to blink in surprise.

Lol

"What is love to you, Ash?"

"Not again.."

The raven haired boy punched the ground, cursing himself and everything else around him for not remembering what had just happened.

"Tell me, Ash." the girl said and giggled.

"Tell you what?" the boy asked, annoyed. "I'm sooo getting tired of this."

"Ash?" the girl asked and giggled again. "Do you remember anything at all?"

"No, I don't." Ash replied and walked to the edge of the cliff. "For some reason it feels like I don't want to."

"Well, that sounds understandable." the girl said and giggled again, making Ash grunt.

The girl stepped aside so that Ash could get some space, but mainly because she didn't want Ash to see her.

"So when is all of this creepy stuff going to end?" Ash asked the girl, trying to see her face. "I really want a hamburger.."

Ash shook his head in frustration, why would she have a parasol in the evening? He gasped in surprise as he saw that the girl had handed over a hamburger wrapped in paper for him, just like he wanted. He slowly grabbed the burger out of the waiting girl's hand, suspecting that this was some kind of trap. His suspicions quickly faded away as he inhaled the smell of the burger. Still hot.. Ash sighed with a huge smile, making the girl giggle. Ash quickly tossed the paper wrapped around the burger and lifted the top bread piece to see its ingredients. He gasped as he saw that the burger was perfect; plenty of salad, ketchup, a double layer of beef and cheese, combined with barbeque sauce and similar made Ash literally drool.

"Um.." the boy started, still smiling widely. "You don't happen to have any-"

The girl interrupted him as she, out of nowhere it seemed, handed over a big drink that contained lemonade. Ash smiled even more and quickly took the lemonade out of the girl's hand and began eating the burger. Within a few seconds, the custom-made-double-cheeseburger was gone, together with half of the lemonade.

"That.. That was awesome!" the boy almost screamed, smiling with his eyes closed. "If only there was-"

The girl interrupted him once again, and in her hands this time was a hot dog with ketchup, mustard and grilled onions.

"No way.." Ash gasped.

After recovering from the temporary shock, Ash grabbed the hot dog with an even wider smile and started eating it. In 3 bites he had already finished it, and the lemonade bottle was now completely empty. Ash sighed and rubbed his happy stomach, it wasn't growling anymore. Ash blinked a few times and wondered what just happened.

"How.. How did you know my favorite meal..?" he asked and stepped closer.

"That's easy." the girl replied and giggled. "Cause I was the one showing it to you."

"Wha.. What?"

The girl didn't speak anymore and only giggled as the boy kept on rabbling a few strange words.

"Enough talking." the girl said and turned around, quickly covering Ash's eyes with her hand. "It's time to wake up.."

She whispered those last words, but Ash didn't really care. He had seen the face of the girl for a moment, for a split second. And he was glad he did.

lol

"Last known location was at the southern part of the city." a man in black said, informing his team members. "We've spotted them jumping onto trains and trucks, and now, we know where they're heading."

The man in black pressed a button so that the projector in the room showed a different image, this time showing the people in the room a cat.

"This little fella.." Jens started pointed at the image of the laughing cat. "Is our primary target. Our mission objective is to get him back to Giovanni within 2 weeks."

"Alive." Jens added as he got a few strange stares from his men.

Jens pressed another button on his remote so that the image zoomed out, showing two persons standing next to the cat.

"These two idiots.." Jens said and pointed at the blue haired man and the red haired woman on the picture. "Are accompaning Meowth. We have orders to.. Kill them, but my orders for you is to bring them in.. Alive.."

Jens's team nodded, they knew what to do. A few men started to gather their equipment, but Jens stopped them from taking any lethal firearms.

"That won't be neccessary." Jens as he left the room. "Gear up, you got 5 minutes."

The 6 man team quickly grabbed their stuff before following their leader, it wouldn't end so good if they came late. As Jens packed his stuff in his own private room, he couldn't help but glance at his "trophy" wall. Unlike the others, it wasn't a trophy. It was just a picture of that girl he killed. It made him weak. Strong.. Determined. But the strongest feeling that hit him whenever he stared at the picture was sorrow.

lol

"Solidad is finally back! Another top coordinator from Hoenn is about to face Drew with the hopes of battling Aurora in the finals! You ready?"

Solidad was standing still with a huge smile, expecting a battle of her life. She nodded once to Marian and then redirected her eyes towards her opponent, Drew.

"And here we are, Drew." Solidad said and winked. "Wanna head towards the buffét after I win this?"

"Sure." Drew replied and flicked his hair with a smirk. "But I believe it is very expensive.. You can't possibly attend without that card, hm?"

"I'll be there, with or without that card." Solidad said and winked again before throwing a pokéball high into the air. "Go!"

"Hmpf, what ever." Drew said and flicked his hair. "Let's do this."

lol

Brock, for the tenth time, dodged an incoming hard object flying his way. He shook his head in disbelief, he couldn't understand why his friend was acting like this. What to do.. What to do before he tared this whole place down?

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

The yellow mouse creature hesitated for a moment, but then launched a pretty powerful electric charge towards his trainer who was about to get out of the bed. Ash screamed in pain before dropping to the floor.

"Nice work, Pikachu." Brock said and sighed.

Pikachu and Brock stepped closer to Ash who seemed to be unconscious on the floor, but gasped as they saw Ash quickly stand up, shaking a bit.

"Now that was refreshing!" the boy said, shaking off a little electricity that was still flowing through his body. "You really thought that would stop me?"

The boy started laughing like a mad man as Brock and Pikachu sweatdropped. After a few seconds of hectic laughing, the raven haired boy sprinted out of the room, leaving the stunned Pikachu and Brock. Pikachu finally snapped out of it, sprinting after its trainer. Brock soon followed, not wanting to know what Ash could do when he was nuts.

Lol

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WANTS TO KILL US!"

"SH, SHUT UP, THE DRIVER'LL NOTICE US!"

The trio containing the blue haired man, the red haired woman and the talking cat was sitting on the back of a large truck, sneaking in when the driver wasn't watching. They had no idea where they were going actually, they just wanted to get out of there, well, except for one of them.

"SUCH.." the woman, Jessie, tried to whisper. "SUCH DISRESPECT! I SHOULD BE THE ONE KILLING HIM!"

"Jessie, calm down! We're very lucky that that nice man let us go, he had direct orders to kill us.." the blue haired man, James stated with a sigh.

"Man.. For haow long is this truck gon' ridin' fo?" the cat complained, trying to peek out of a small hole. "Guys, we're not so far from Jubilife City actually.. I think I can see it from here."

Jessie and James pushed the cat away to peek at the little hole and clenched their fists when they saw that they were just outside the city.

"AND FOR HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN STUCK IN HERE?" Jessie screamed, now getting attention of the driver.. Who wasn't driving.

"W-hatha hell was that?" the driver said, waking up. "Who's there?"

The trio quickly ducked, trying to hide them selves in the dark among many boxes and other cargo.

"Wait a go, Jess!" the cat whispered annoyed. "When he finds us, he's gon' call tha cops, and when they know we're Team Rocket we're screwed!"

"Shut up!" Jessie defended herself. "We're not Team Rocket anymore!"

"But we still got our own clothes!"

"WHO CARES?"

"THE POLICE, MAYBE? HM, STUPID!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME STUPID..?"

Jessie was about to blow up and slap the cat on the face, but she was too slow and got a slap first. She noticed that Meowth had also gotten a slap, and both of them turned their heads to see that it was James who did it. James chuckled embarrassed at first, but then motioned for the two of them to shut up.

"Listen.." James whispered, barely getting away with slapping Meowth and Jessie.

The three of them went quiet and listened for any sounds, and they all giggled as they heard that the driver was snoring.. Again. Jessie and Meowth stopped giggling and stared at the blue haired man.

"What..?" James asked, backing off a bit. "Why are staring at me like-"

He did not have time to finish that sentence as he was knocked unconscious by two hits to the face.

lol

The flower like creature landed on the ground pretty painfully, knocking it out for sure this time. The judges signaled that Roserade was no longer able to battle by pressing the X's on their voting pads.

The crowd applauded the top coordinator as she had just defeated her rival, like last time. Solidad's picture was now present on all of the arena screens, showing everybody that she was the winner and would proceed to the finals against Aurora.

"Great battle." John said and watched as the crowd went nuts. "A great battle indeed."

John couldn't help but smirk as he glanced at his two friends next to him; the only persons who didn't cheer or smile for that part. Amelia, she was still very quiet, not paying attention to anything at all, John suspected that it had something to do with Drew, but he couldn't know for sure. Dawn on the other hand.. He knew exactly why she was quiet, sad.

"Don't you think so, Dawn?" John asked and nudged the girl with his shoulder.

The girl snapped out of her thoughts, clearly upset.

"I.. I can't believe she lost! She's a top coordinator!" the blue haired girl bursted out, her voice cracking up. "Now.. Now.. Now I have to.."

The girl shook her head before hiding her face with her hands.

"No..! I won't do it, no deal!" Dawn whispered.

John could still hear Dawn even though she was whispering and that the crowd was still cheering as Solidad thanked Drew for a great battle.

"And Solidad will be facing Aurora in the finals!" Marian announced as the crowd calmed down a bit. "The final will start in a few minutes, and in the meantime, we will fix the battlefield to make sure that it is as good as new!"

A few persons came from backstage and started to repair the beat up field with machines and stuff, motioning for the two contestants to move away.

"A bet is a bet." John continued, trying his best not to smile or laugh. "You can't just back off."

"John, please don't make me do it.." Dawn whispered again.

"Pff, you wanted me to buy a 2 year buffét card, and what you're about to do is practically worth nothing."

"But.. May would kill me.." Dawn whispered and sighed. "Amelia, please help me.."

Dawn never got an answer and opened one eye to see that Amelia wasn't on her seat.

"Where.. Where's Amelia..?"

lol

"So this is freedom..?"

A Meowth crossed his arms, irritated that they had been captured.. By that same man.

"Listen, you.." Jessie started. "If you don't let us out right now I'll kick your butt!"

"Ye! She's right!" the cat added.

None of them got any answer as the driver and the other man in black who was sitting in the passenger seat was dead silent.

"I'll get you!" Jessie screamed, trying to break the steelbar that was between her and the men in black.

"This is all your fault!" Jessie screamed, trying to get some more space in the backseat.

"Excuse me?" the cat got out. "I wasn't tha one fallin' fo that icecream truck! Now who would leave icecream unguarded?"

"Shut up! How could I know it was a trap?"

She turned around and faced her blue haired teammate.

"And you!" she started. "What are you doing?"

James was obviously thinking about something, as he watched the driver who was probably the leader of the extraction team.

"Hey, I know you!" James said, leaning forward. "You're Jens!"

The two men in black didn't respond, and Jessie and Meowth stared at their friend with curiousity.

"Who's Jens..?" Jessie asked and stared at the driver from behind. "Is he like, famous?"

"Don't you remember when we first joined? Our teacher said something about this Jens guy, he was a legend and the boss's favorite. He got promoted big time when he killed a young girl."

The driver seemed to flinch at that explaination, and his partner motioned for their prisoners to shut up.

"Oh yeah.." Jessie started and thought about it. "Wasn't that girl he killed like.. 11 years old?"

"Yeah.. I heard that girl had a boyfriend, too."

Like before that day, James slapped his two friends on the back of this heads.

"We were given specific orders not to talk about this, anytime!" James bursted out.

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Jessie screamed and punched James in the face. "YOU BROUGHT IT UP!"

"So you're Jens..?" Meowth asked after hitting James in the face, too.

The men in black did not respond, making everyone in the van go quiet.

"So, how did it feel..?" Meowth started, breaking the awkward silence. "Taking someones life..?"

lol

May smiled, she knew somehow that Solidad would win. She glanced at the huge tv screen as she went by it, would she be able to win against Aurora? Of course.. She's a real top coordinator, unlike herself. She started to walk faster towards the pokécenter, getting more and more worried for every second that went by. She tried to call Brock, but there was never anyone there to pick up the phone. Maybe she just called at the wrong time..? Meh, he would have called back if that was the case. May stopped and looked around. Where was everybody anyways? Was the festival really that good..?

She thought she heard a sound from behind and screeched in fear before running towards the pokécenter at a very high speed. After a few seconds, or a full minute, of intense non-stop running she finally stopped to catch her breath. She looked around once again and recognized the area she was in; she was next to the park entrance. After finally being able to breathe normally, the girl went through the park, heading towards the pokécenter. She sighed as she watched a few pokémon who were swimming peacefully in a little lake, happy that the horrible kids had now gone to the festival. May wanted to stay and play with them, but kept on walking as she thought of Brock and that call from before. She had now walked through the whole park, standing at an exit. She glanced back one time at the park and sighed. It was a real nice park..

She heard someone laugh in a pretty funny way from behind, laughing just like Ash did. Ash.. It would be real nice to be at the park with him sometime..

Her thoughts got interrupted as the mad laughing sound quickly got closer, making her turn around to see what was going on. She could see that it was a boy running towards her, fast. She blinked in surprise as she recognized the crazy boy as he was almost by her.

"Ash..?" May asked as the boy was a few yards from her.

The raven haired boy however didn't really notice the girl as he still had his eyes locked on to the park exit/entrance.

"PIKACHU!" another voice could be heard. "WE'RE GONNA LOSE HIM IN THE PARK, USE YOUR STRONGEST THUNDERBOLT NOW!"

May blinked even more, wondering what in the world was happening. She started to realize that something not-so-good would happen, but before she could react, the boy that was now right next to her was shaking and glowing with electricity, and soon enough, her own body was, too.

lol

The green haired coordinator smiled as he walked backstage. Why? He did not know. Usually after defeats like these he would blame himself and his pokémon before training hard to ensure that it would never happen again. Now, after an important battle with Solidad, he had lost, and now he was just smiling for some reason. Maybe he was going mad after losing..?

"Drew..?"

The boy snapped his head up, his thoughts disturbed. He raised an eyebrow at first as he saw a familiar pink haired girl in front of him, but then closed his eyes again, leaning against the wall.

"What is it..?" Drew asked, trying not to sound too harsh.

The pink haired girl opened her mouth to say something but stopped as she hesitated.

"Great battle.." Amelia whispered, staring at her old friend.

"I didn't win, it doesn't matter." the boy replied and crossed his arms.

"But it was still a good battle..?"

"Maybe so, but it was clearly not good enough."

"But.. It was still much better than what I can do.."

The boy did not reply to that, and the pink haired girl sighed before going to Drew, also leaning against the wall.

"But I didn't-"

"Win anything..?" the girl interrupted. "You're wrong there."

The green haired boy turned his head and faced the girl and wondered what she meant with that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Drew asked.

"You.." Amelia started and took a deep breath. "You did win something.."

Drew just raised an eyebrow as the girl took another deep breath. Amelia then turned around and finally faced Drew with her hands put lightly on his chest.

"You won my heart.." Amelia whispered.

She grabbed the boy's collar and pulled the boy into a kiss, surprising both herself and the boy. She kissed him softly at first, but when Drew had finally realized what was happening, he happily returned the kiss, making it more passionate. They never noticed another pink haired girl who was standing at the side, watching it all with a huge smile.

lol

She shook her head, trying to get back her vision. As it was slowly returning, she noticed that she had a huge headache.

"This.." she whispered. "This must be how a hangover feels like.."

Her vision was now almost completely back, but she felt a little bit.. Light. She screamed out loud as she saw that she had clothes that sick patients usually had. Probably after hearing that scream, her friend, Brock, came running into the room, wondering why she screamed.

"May!" he almost screamed, but then sighed. "You're awake I see. But why did you scream?"

"WHY AM I DRESSED IN THESE?" May bursted out. "And what is.. THAT?"

May sat up straight in the bed and pointed to a table next to her that had a pile of burned stuff.

"That's.." the breeder started and chuckled. "That's your clothes.. Atleast it used to be."

May's eyes went wide as she could see her clothes that were at the edge of being completely black. She lay back in the bed and hid herself with the sheet.

"That was my only pair.." the girl whined.

"You don't have any other clothes..?"

"What..?" the girl said and blushed. "Of course I have!"

"Then why don't you-"

"DID YOU CHANGE ME INTO THESE CLOTHES?" May screamed, trying to change the subject.

"Of.. Of course not!" Brock said and chuckled, backing off a bit. "There was this nice young girl who offered to do that for you."

"So you're saying that a girl just came in and changed my clothes..?"

"Ugh.. That's.. Yeah, that's pretty much what happened."

May shivered once, but decided to believe Brock anyway.

"You mind telling me why I'm here..? Why my clothes are.. Are.."

She didn't finish that sentence and just pointed at the table. Brock raised an eyebrow before bursting out with complete laughter, not being able to stop himself.

"It's Ash.. He.. Um.." Brock started and took a seat next to the girl. "He kind of escaped the pokécenter, and we had to stop him. That's when you came in, and you got shocked too.. With a very very powerful Thunderbolt from Pikachu."

"Oh yeah.." May said, taking down the sheet. "What was up with him..?"

"You tell me." Brock replied and sighed. "After he finally woke up, he's been acting strange.. He's been having serious mood changes. First, he's like the most stupid person on earth. The next second, he's the most kind hearted person ever."

"But when I saw him before he was laughing like crazy..?"

"Yeah.. That was his crazy mode."

"And when you called me..?"

"Rage mode."

"I see.."

May sighed once before staring at Brock.

"How are you feeling?" Brock asked her.

"I.. I'm fine, I think. How's Ash?"

"He's sleeping.. Pikachu's on guard."

May got herself out of the bed but was stopped by Brock halfway.

"You should rest, you got a lot of electricity in your body, we should wait for Nurse Joy, May." the breeder told her with a serious face expression.

"No.. I want to see Ash." May told him and pushed his hand away. "I'm fine, Brock."

Brock opened his mouth to protest but let the girl go, it was her choice.. Brock escorted May to the room where her crush was in, and she could only smile as she saw that the boy was sleeping sweetly, his raven hair free from that cap.

"Pikapika, pikachu.." the rodent apologized as May sat down.

"No, it's not your fault." May reassured and hugged him. "Now, I want you to help out Brock with his pokémon work, 'kay?"

Brock raised an eyebrow but then left the room with Pikachu, for some reason, people that needed help always came at the wrong time.. May took a seat next to the sleeping boy and giggled as she noticed that he was also wearing same clothes as she did, and that luckily his cap wasn't screwed up. She sighed and put her hand on the boy's chin, feeling his warmth. How could anyone be so warm..? She sighed again, closing her eyes. When she opened them, she screeched and fell off the chair when she saw that Ash's eyes were open.

"That gotta hurt." the boy said as May got up, rubbing her butt.

"Ash!" May got out, sitting down again. "How are you?"

"Much better than you, I can tell." the boy said, flicking his hair.

May raised an eyebrow, what was this..? She expected that Ash would be a little bit strange with his mood swings.. But this was waaaay over the line, Drew number 2?

"Ash.." the girl started again and sighed. "I lost in the contest."

"As I expected."

May clenched her fist. She couldn't get angry.. This wasn't Ash. Or was it..?

"Ash.. I know this isn't you, now stop being like that."

"Now why would it not be me?"

"Cause.. You're having mood swings."

"Mood swings my ass. This. Is. Me. For real."

May sighed, she would soon punch the boy in the face.

"Guess none of us will get that buffét card.." May said and smiled a bit.

"Who gives. You're fat anyway."

May clenched both of her fists, resisting the urge to call for Pikachu and give the boy a real thunder attack.

"May.. I'm.. I'm sorry."

May looked at the boy, wondering what was up now.

"I'm sorry for being a bad friend.." the boy whispered and stared at the girl.

May sighed, did his moods change so quickly?

".. But why did you leave me?"

May snapped her head up and blinked a few times.

"I.. I.. I did it for you, Ash.." May whispered.

"How could that be for me..?"

"I wanted to.. I wanted to win that buffét card for you.."

"May.. You're so sweet."

The two of them stared at each other for a while before May broke the weird silence, turning around and blushed.

"But you didn't win it."

May sighed again before turning around, facing the boy with anger.

"So what? Atleast I tried." she muttered, crossing her arms.

"But you didn't win, you suck, May." the boy stated.

May opened her mouth to scream, but stopped in just the right time.

"I'm glad you're okay." May said and got off the chair. "Bye."

"Whatever, you're the worst."

"Excuse me?"

May turned around and faced the boy, being an inch from the boy's face.

"I know this isn't you Ash." she said, taking a deep breath. "Why are you like this..?"

"What do you mean?" the boy asked. "This is me, 100%"

May sighed and backed off, it would be best to just leave before she actually punched the boy until he passed out.

"And you're 100% fat."

May couldn't take it anymore and finally slapped the boy on the cheek, hard. That seemed to do the job, as the boy went totally quiet, his eyes locked onto the wall on the other side. May suddenly backed off, regretting that she had made half of Ash's face tomato red. Ash suddenly turned and faced May, acting like he had seen a ghost.

"May..?" the boy asked, blinking a few times.

"Y-Yes, Ash..?" May asked, stepping closer to the boy. "D.. Did it hurt..?"

"Did what hurt?" the boy asked.

"Um.. Nothing!" May said and laughed sheepishly.

A strange silence hovered over the room as the two of them stared at each other, and the only thing that could be heard was Pikachu and Brock helping each other clean up a mess, probably from spilling a few medications and potions.

"You're beautiful.." the boy whispered, still staring at the girl.

May could only blush and turn away as the boy made her blink with surprise. These mood swings were killing her.. She sat down on that chair again, hoping to make some good conversations with the boy that didn't end up with her slapping him on the cheek. Suddenly, the boy sat upstraight on the bed and put his hands on the girl's cheeks.

"ASH? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed in surprise.

Ash wasn't holding her so hard that it hurt, but it was still a tight grip. The boy then leaned in closer and kissed her, roughly, using his tongue, exploring May's whole mouth. She only blinked a few times during the kiss as he was softly squeezing her lips, wondering if she was dreaming. When the kiss was finally over, she got dizzy and finally fainted, also falling off the chair to the floor. Brock and Pikachu came sprinting to the room, wondering why she had screamed.

"What's happening?" Brock asked, wondering why May was on the floor. "Ash! You're back! What did.. Did you hit her..?"

"Was.. Was I too rough..?" the boy asked, staring at the unconscious girl who was lying on the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13..!**  
><strong>There is nothing more to say than thanking everyone who reviewed last time!<strong>

**Khorne's Bro**  
><strong>Mafee<strong>  
><strong>Advanced Love (who was too lazy to log in, again xD)<strong>

**And to the person who reviewed anonymously! Thanks everyone!**

**I hope you enjoy this, and for the last time (it feels bad nagging); please review if you can/want to..!**

**Chapter 13: A Challenge**

* * *

><p>"Drew, stop it!"<p>

"No way!"

A green haired boy was getting chased by a pink haired girl as he was desperately trying to snatch a little Roselia doll from her.

"Drew, you're going to leave soon!" the girl screamed and stopped, panting heavily.

"We'll use it as an excuse!" the boy protested.

"What do you mean..?"

"Just come with me, Amelia." the boy said, giving back the doll. "You can live with me and my mom!"

"I hear LaRousse is pretty nice.." Amelia whispered, sitting down on her bed. "But I can't come, my mom won't let me, she says that that town is full of jerks."

Drew's cellphone started to ring, but he didn't care to pick it up.

"You should answer that.." the girl whispered.

"What if I don't want to?"

Amelia shook her head before taking his cellphone, answering the call.

"Hello..?" she asked.

"Amelia?" a voice could be heard from the phone. "Where's Drew?"

Amelia looked up at Drew, who was shaking his head and hands.

"He's right here.." Amelia whispered.

"AMELIA!" Drew screamed.

"Dear, could you please hand him the phone..?" the voice said, probably Drew's mother.

Amelia sighed again before reaching out with her hand, motioning for Drew to take it. Drew gave the girl a disappointed look before snatching the phone.

"Yes, mother..?" he asked.

Drew nodded a few times and then flipped down his phone.

"I must go." Drew said and got himself up from the bed.

"I'll come with you." the girl said.

"To LaRousse..?"

"N-No, to the airport.."

Drew only shook his head once before leaving the room, and the pink haired soon followed suit. As they went out of the house, they could both see that there was a taxi waiting for them outside.

"So you're Drew and Amelia?" the driver asked as they entered.

Drew just nodded towards the driver and sat down next to him. Amelia frowned, did he do that on purpose..? It would be nice to sit with Drew on the way to the airport. The whole ride to the airport was dead silent, except for one time where the driver started singing to himself. When they arrived outside the airport, they could see Drew's mother and Solidad there, waiting for them.

"Drew, we must hurry!" his mother said and hugged the boy.

"What took you so long?" Solidad asked and hugged her sister. "Was the driver nice?"

"Yes, he was nice." Amelia replied and waved towards the driver as he drove away.

Drew's mother literally pulled her son into the airport, and the two pink haired girls soon followed. Drew's mother started running faster with her son as she saw that they were currently letting the passengers into the plane, and that the gate would soon close.

"Drew, I have to get us in before it's too late, wait with Amelia and Solidad, okay?"

Drew just nodded as he watched his mother get to a lady to show her the plane tickets. Solidad could feel that there was a strange atmosphere between her sister and her unofficial boyfriend, they kept on staring at Drew's mother but sometimes - or often - they would glance quickly at each other.

"I'm going to get something to eat, stay here, 'kay?" Solidad said and hugged her sister.

She and Drew watched as Solidad went around the corner, and could also hear Drew's mother get into "little" trouble with the receptionist. Drew sighed before grabbing Amelia's hands and stared into her green eyes.

"Amelia, come with me." the boy said and smiled. "It'll be awesome!"

"But my parents won't let-"

"Who cares..?" Drew interrupted her. "Amelia, please come with me."

"I.. I.."

"Drew! We have to go now!"

Amelia turned her head around to see that Drew's mother was waving towards the two of them. Drew however didn't turn around, he still had his eyes locked onto Amelia's.

"Are you coming or what?" Drew asked again, letting go of Amelia's left hand.

"I'll see you in two weeks.." the girl whispered with a frown.

Drew took a deep breath, and for the first time in his life felt the strange feeling of disappointment. He let go of the girl before turning around, walking towards his waving mother. Before he could reach his mother, the girl grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Drew didn't turn around, he felt so.. Hurt. The girl of his life found just like that, in one day. How could he be so stupid..?

"Drew.." the girl whispered.

Drew didn't turn around to respond, for some reason, he didn't want to. He just kept staring at his mother that was slowly starting to walk towards the plane, still waving. Suddenly, Amelia turned Drew around, not being able to stop herself. She kissed Drew sweetly, trying to make him respond. But he never did that. She broke the kiss and hoped to get a happy smile from the boy, but only found a cold, sad face expression. Drew closed his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets before heading towards his mother. Amelia squeezed her arm and frowned as the boy entered the plane, not once looking back.

"That was cute."

Amelia turned around and saw her sister, who probably saw everything.

"It wasn't.." Amelia whispered.

"No? Why not..?" Solidad asked worried.

"I.. When am I going to see him again..?"

"2 weeks."

"That'll be too late.."

Amelia whispered those last words, making her sister even more worried.

"We should get going." Solidad said, watching the plane get ready for liftoff. "You could always call him."

"I don't have his number.."

"Amelia, wake up!"

The pink haired girl snapped her eyes open, surprised to see that the boy she was just dreaming about was standing in front of her.

"Amelia, are you alright?" the boy asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm cool.."

The girl shook her head, trying to get the sad look of the boy's face out of her mind. She never knew that dreams could be so detailed.. So accurate.

"Here, take my coke." Drew said and handed the soda to the girl. "Are you sure you're alright?"

The girl nodded and stared at the screen together with the boy, waiting for the final battle to start.

"What were you dreaming about?" Drew suddenly asked.

Amelia was caught off guard and didn't know how to answer that, so she only stuttered a few strange words.

"Hm, you're some girl." Drew whispered and shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Status?"<p>

"We got them, ETA: 10 minutes."

Jens looked to his side and saw his companion who was about to doze off, a little slap to the face was more than enough to stop that.

"Excellent." the voice from the phone continued. "And the cat..?"

Jens turned around to confirm that his "package" was full.

"He's here." jens confirmed.

His boss only gave out a short laugh before ending the call. Jens flipped down the phone and sighed, he was seriously considering what the doctor said before. Get out of Team Rocket. Out of trouble. And back together. But how in the world would they be able to do that..?

"Hey, what are they going to do with us..?" the cat asked.

"You mean what are they going to do with YOU!" Jessie added and crossed her arms. "What does he need Meowth for?"

"I heard the boss was trying out some kind of new.. Um.." James started and thought about it. "Some kind of super magic stuff that makes pokémon powerful."

"You know everything, don't you?" Jessie bursted out. "How do you know that anyways?"

"I heard it from John." James replied.

"When did he tell you that?" Jens asked, about to pull over in frustration; he always hated driving in the rain.

"He told me about it in that hamburger bar or something.." James replied. "I think that that's the reason, us being in the hamburger bar. We we're supposed to serve other trainers pokémon that thing to try out the effects."

"Why would he give other pokémon a potion that makes them more powerful?" Jessie wondered.

"I don't think it works on captured pokémon.. Besides, they wouldn't want to try it on their own pokémon."

"And that's where you come in." Jessie added and glared the cat. "This is all your fault!"

"HOW CAN IT BE MY FAULT?" the cat whined. "I'M PROBABLY ABOUT TO GET POISONED!"

"Why does he want Meowth anyway?" Jessie muttered and crossed her arms. "And what do we have to do with this?"

"Maybe because you wanted to kill him..?" James started and chuckled.

"YOU WANTED TO DO THAT, TOO!"

"What..?"

Jens shook his head while his companion could only laugh quietly as they heard the trio complain about each other.

* * *

><p>She loved doing that. She really did. Going into peoples' minds and dreams.. Knowing what they were thinking, feeling, wanting. It was so fun doing it.. But it was also a kind of an adrenaline kick at the same time. Sneaking in. Hiding. Revealing yourself, but in a way she never did. She giggled at the thought of the boy, he was so dense. And Aurora.. She really has to stop harassing that boy, it won't end so well.<p>

She giggled again before standing up from the bench, inhaling the cold, almost icy wind that flew by together with the soft rain. She liked the rain. She didn't know why. Maybe because it felt like someone was stroking her cheek..? It's not like she liked stormy-like rain, she just loved it when it rained softly.. That kind of rain that never threatened to give you a cold. It was so romantic, in a way, and it would be even better to share it with someone else.

But she wondered.. She would never do that unless she found another boy like him.

"But there isn't.." she whispered.

She started walking towards the empty road, leaving the forest behind.

* * *

><p>The brown haired girl started drumming on the table with her hand while her head was resting on the other one. She was sitting in the pokécenter café, trying to figure out something to do. Right now, she was looking outside through the windows, watching the empty streets.<p>

"What to do.. What to do..?" the girl whispered and yawned.

She looked around in the café, finding it very boring. It wasn't really that bad.. Just that the nurses, or the designers, had been overusing the color pink. A few nice tables here and there, plus nice chairs to sit on. They weren't exactly chairs.. They were like benches with soft.. Soft.. Things, yeah, soft things on them.

She heard something break and looked at the pokécenter reception, seeing that Brock had once again dropped a few potions to the floor. She giggled when Brock got a Thunderbolt for forcing Pikachu to pick the stuff up.

"What to do now.." she thought out loud.

She stared out of the window again and saw a family walking by. A little boy and a girl holding cotton candies while their parents tried not to steal it. They had probably just been at the amusement park. The festival.. How many days were left? 5? 4? She didn't know, she didn't care. She just wanted Ash to get well and return to his normal self.

Ash..

She blushed as she remembered the little "incident" that happened a few minutes ago. She replayed the moment in her head, still being able to picture every split second and detail. She surprised herself for remembering it all, even though she fainted right after it. But she wondered, was it really Ash who kissed her? Or was it just because of his mood swings? She didn't know, but she had to find out the moment Ash woke up.

"He was so rough.." the girl whispered and smiled sweetly. "He's such a good kisser.."

"Who's a good kisser?"

May screeched and her head slipped off of her hand, making her head hit the table pretty hard.

"Ow.." the girl moaned. "WHAT THE, BROCK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Ouch, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." the breeder said as he sat down on the other side of the table. "So, who's a good kisser?"

May raised an eyebrow as Brock smirked, waiting for her to answer.

"I'm not thinking about you, Brock." the girl muttered and rubbed her forehead. "Ow.."

"I never thought you did." Brock said and smirked even more. "What happened before, are you sure you're alright? You should tell me next time instead of sneaking out of your room like that."

"Heh, it's funny that you noticed I was out here, now. I've been out here for like 10 minutes."

"Whatever." Brock said and sighed. "Man, those Thunderbolts Pikachu has been giving me.." They're, um, really "shocking", if you know what I mean."

"Pff, that one he gave me was even more shocking.. I mean, look at my clothes, where are they?"

"I threw them away."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"You want crisped clothes? I'm sorry, May, I didn't really know that." the breeder replied and chuckled sheepishly.

May opened her mouth to protest but instead hid her head between her arms on the table.

"Urgh.." the girl moaned, making Brock laugh again. "That's like, my only real clothes.."

"What do you mean?" Brock started. "If you don't have any other clothes, I'm afraid you'll have to walk around in those."

May sat up straight and stared at her body. Walking around in patient clothes? Hell no..

"N-No.. I have other clothes.." the girl whispered before crashing down on the table again.

"PIKA PIKA!"

May and Brock turned around to see an enraged Pikachu, holding several potions using its hands, tail and head.

"PIKACHU!" he screamed, glaring at the breeder. "PI PIKACHU!"

"Aw man, won't you let me rest for just 10 seconds..?" the breeder complained.

"He wants you to clean up the mess." May said and giggled.

"PIKACHU, PI PIKA!" Pikachu continued.

Brock turned around and stared at May who giggled.

"What..?" the breeder started and sighed.

"Or else.. He'll shock you."

Immediately, Brock stood up and rushed towards Pikachu, picked all of the potions and sprinted towards the reception, also picking up around 20 potions on the way. May giggled as she saw Brock desperately trying to sort the different kinds of potions. Pikachu shook his head before walking towards the breeder to help him.

After that, May sighed again, returning to complete boredom.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling..?"<p>

"My head is about to blow up."

The raven haired boy rubbed his forehead for a bit before sitting down on the grass field.

"Why are we out here?" he asked, staring around him.

The boy was sitting on a large field, with nothing to see other than the grass, the strange black colored heaven and the girl with the parasol.

"I thought a change could be good." the girl said and giggled.

A strange silence started to emerge, and the girl with the parasol started to feel insecure for some reason.

"Why are you so happy..?" she asked, not turning around. "You remember what happened before, right..?"

"Um, no, I don't." the boy said and smirked. "I'm just thinking about you."

"Me..?"

The girl was now really starting to get suspicious, she closed her eyes and tried to sense the boy's feelings, or thoughts. The boy was very happy, that was pretty clear. But she didn't know why, his thoughts were blocked out for some reason. This was probably nothing serious, she would be able to read his mind again after the feelings are completely out of his body.

"Yup." the boy started and stared at the girl's behind. "Who are you?"

"I told you, you have to find out yourself." the girl answered and giggled.

That strange silence came back once again, and the boy just closed his eyes before dropping to the grass, staring at the black heaven filled with many stars. The girl turned around, but with her parasol covering her face, of course. She giggled, she could see the boy through the parasol, but he couldn't.

"I saw you."

The girl dropped her parasol and just stared at the boy. Ash's eyes went wide, his suspicions and thoughts finally confirmed.

"Sophia.." Ash whispered. "What are you.. How.."

"Hi Ash.." the girl whispered and stepped closer. "It's good to see you again, too."

* * *

><p>The 16 year old boy stood and waited at the arena exit, waiting for his sister. Even though there were hundreds of people flooding through the exit to go home or to the amusement park, it still would be easy to spot his sister. He finally did, and as expected, she was followed by a few boys.<p>

"Hey there." the girl said as she approached her brother. "Miss meeeee..?"

"Is this your boyfriend..?" one of the boys asked disappointed. "Naw.."

"No, this is my brother, John." Aurora replied and winked.

Every boy around Aurora, probably around 6 boys started to rabble a few stuff towards John, hoping to get his "permission" to be with his sister.

"Ugh.." John started and waved the boys off. "Let's get out of here, please?"

Aurora shrugged before leaving with her brother, also leaving the sad boys.

"You mind telling me what the hell you're doing here..?" John asked as they walked back towards his house.

"What..? I just wanted to win a contest, big deal." Aurora replied and flicked her hair that covered her face.

"Pff, yeah right." John said and shook his head. "I have a very hard time believing that."

"Well.. I wanted to win it! And show Ash and the others I can win!"

"There.. Was it that hard telling that? And why would you want to show that?"

"Cause I want Ash! Can't you realize that..?"

"Why him? He already has a girl, that.. May or something. There's other boys out there, you know."

"Yeah.. But he's so cute!" Aurora said and giggled. "I bet he's good in the bed.."

"Excuse me..?"

"Oops, forget that." Aurora said and giggled even more. "Last one to your house is a rotten jerk!"

John just stopped in his way and watched as his sister sprinted in the direction where his house were. He shook his head, his house was like.. 10 minutes away from there, would she run for 10 minutes..? He then started to smirk as he brought up his pink pokéball, calling out his Gardevoir.

"Hi again." John said and hugged his first pokémon. "You know what to do.. Right?"

His Gardevoir nodded with a wide smile before growing bright purple, also holding her master's hands.

* * *

><p>The raven haired boy yawned, and this time, he noticed that he was awake. Or, whatever you now call it. He glanced around in the room and sighed when he saw his clothes.. Or what remained of them.<p>

"Man.. What did I do..?" he boy whispered and sweatdropped.

He then smiled, lucky enough he had some extra pair of clothes and underwear. The headache from before was now slowly fading away, and for the first time in a little while he was able to just relax. His thoughts then wandered off to the girl in his dreams. Why was he starting to dream about her now..? He had stopped doing that since before he left on his pokémon journey. He shook his head, hearing a few footsteps get closer.

"Hey Ash!" the breeder said, going to the boy. "How are you..?"

"I'm fine, been better actually.." Ash said and sighed. "Did I do anything wrong lately?"

"Oh boy, you can say that." Brock said and nodded towards Ash's brown/black clothes.

"What did I do..?" Ash wondered and stood up. "Ow, I feel so.."

"Shocked?" Brock said and chuckled. "That's pretty much what happened."

"Oh." Ash replied and stretched a bit. "Where are all the others?"

"They went to the contest, but May is here."

"Why is she here?"

"I don't know, she hasn't told me yet. She's changing right now into her new clothes, Pikachu toasted her outfit."

Ash sighed, he had caused so much trouble.

"You mean Pikachu ruined her clothes..?" the boy asked and frowned.

"You.. You could say that." Brock said and chuckled.

Ash sighed once more before going towards Brock. He had to repay May for sure, or else he would be dead.

"You got some spare clothes?" Brock asked and went with the boy to the bathroom. "I can get your bag for you."

"Yeah that would be awesome, thanks." Ash said and smiled.

The breeder nodded before going back to the patient room to get Ash's big bag. Ash sighed and raised an eyebrow as he saw his Pikachu that was sorting out a few potions and medications. Pikachu dropped the potions he was currently holding as he noticed his trainer.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu screamed and sprinted towards his best friend.

"Pikachu!" Ash bursted out and hugged his friend. "How are you?"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu replied and smiled. "Pikapi, pi pika, kachu.."

"Um, yeah, I'm sorry for that.." Ash whispered and lowered his head in shame.

"Pika pika."

"Yeh, Brock told me."

"Pi pikachu!"

"What? Then what clothes is she gonna wear?"

"PIKACHU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Ash and Pikachu screeched as they heard the breeder scream. He was already back and handed over the large bag to the boy before glaring at the mouse.

"Why did you drop them? Do you know how expensive those are?" Brock stated and crossed his arms. "Let's do this."

Pikachu sighed before returning to his previous assignment together with the breeder. Ash sighed and chuckled before going into the bathroom to change into another pair of clothes, which were exactly same as his old ones. He smiled proudly as he put on the last part of his outfit, his awesome cap.

"Good as new." he said, staring at himself on the bathroom mirror. "Now, I'm starving.."

* * *

><p>May blushed as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was currently in the ladies bathroom, trying out her only outfit that she brought with her besides the one that was toasted. She tried to pull down the red dress some more, but it was impossible. She sighed, she wasn't planning on wearing this until a special occasion were she and Ash would be out somewhere together..<p>

She looked up again and stared at her clothes. Her pretty red sleeveless dress that was very short was revealing her slim legs until they reached her regular shoes.. That for some reason didn't get toasted together with her other clothes. Next to her heart on the dress there was a cute, pink bow. But it looked so boring, she thought. She wanted to replace it, or just remove it completely, but she had a hard time deciding what to do. Walking around in the city with this dress, and those shoes, would look a little bit strange.. But it's the festival, what can they say..?

She sighed again, why did she pick a dress that went to above her knees..? It was SO short. But she didn't have anything else! She shook her head before getting out of the bathroom. She glanced around in the center and could see that Pikachu and Brock were still trying to sort the potions for some reason. She raised an eyebrow and smiled before sneaking into her room, she didn't really want them to see her new dress, yet. She sat down on her patient bed, thinking of something to replace the cute but boring bow with. She suddenly got an idea and brought up her bag, searching through it like a maniac. After a while, she found what she was looking for.

Her half ribbon.

Meh, it would look stupid to have a half ribbon on your dress. But a whole ribbon..? She smirked before poking her head out of the room, seeing if the coast was clear. Every trainer that had taken rooms in the center were probably out in the festival, so there was no one else other than Ash, Pikachu, Brock and herself. She tip-toed to Ash's room and barely got in without getting spotted. She saw his strangely large bag and went to it, wondering why Ash was not in the room. Was he already awake..?

She shrugged it off before unzipping the bag, searching through all of his stuff. He had sooo much clothes, so many useless stuff.. She started to get frustrated as she didn't find the half ribbon, only a massive pile of clothes, underwear and trainer stuff. After 2 minutes of intense searching she finally gave up, and cursed herself for throwing all of his stuff out from the bag. Now she had to put them all in again..

"What are you doing?"

May screamed in surprise and accidentally fell on the bag with her head first. She opened her eyes and for some reason inhaled the strange smell off underwear. Her eyes went wide as she realized that she had fallen onto Ash's underwear and even inhaled their smell.

"OH MY GOD!" May screamed, falling on her butt. "Hey, they smell like candy.."

"What.. What are you doing, May?"

"Oh! Um.." May started and pointed her two index fingers against each other. "I was just looking through some.. Stuff."

"Like my underwear..?"

May could only blush as she watched her crush raising his eyebrow.

"Uhm.. I'm hungry, let's get something to eat!" May bursted out and jumped.

Ash blinked a few times and was about to ask her what she was looking for but got pulled by the hungry girl into the café instead.

"I want that, that, that, and.. THAT!" May said and pointed at various cakes and delicious stuff. "I'll be waiting over here!"

The brown haired girl jumped while she walked to a table in the café. Ash was still blinking, trying to remember what the girl had pointed at. He shook his head before grabbing around 3 plates to grab all the stuff May wanted.

May giggled as she watched Ash pick the stuff that she had pointed at. He even took a wrong cake, but she didn't care, he was so sweet trying to. After this, she would ask Ash to pay for all of them, too.

"Jeez.." Ash started as he put down the plates to the table. "How can you not be fat..?"

"Hmpf, I'll take that as a compliment!" May said and pulled a plate to her. "Yummy, cheesecake!"

As May was starting to devour the poor cheesecake piece, Ash could only stare at the girl. For some reason it was kind of hypnotizing, the boy thought.

"Ngh, Ash..?" May asked, still having a piece of the cake in her mouth. "Stop staring at me!"

May giggled as Ash started to explain why he stared at her, but out came only a few words that was impossible to know what they meant.

"Want some..?" May asked and smiled with her eyes closed.

She took a piece of the cake with her spoon and handed it over to the blushing boy. Ash blinked a few times before he slowly accepted the spoon and stared at it for a moment. He glanced at the girl once almost as he was asking for permission, but she only smiled sweetly and motioned for him to do it. The boy hesitated, he didn't really like to take stuff from other people. May rolled her eyes before taking back the spoon, staring at the boy.

"Are you on a diet?" May asked trying to sound serious, but she failed and smiled widely instead.

"No.. I just don't want to eat anything from you."

May raised an eyebrow and started to get irritated, and Ash quickly apologized as he realized what he had said.

"I-I don't mean it like that, I mean, I don't want to take anything from you." Ash started and sighed. "I mean, it's yours.."

"No, it's totally fine!" May stated, thinking of how sweet Ash was. "Here, have a bite!"

May, once again, handed over the spoon with the piece of cake that was waiting to get eaten. But Ash only shook his head.

"I'll get one cake later." he said and smiled.

May started get more and more irritated. Just asking him to do it wasn't going to be enough.

"Ash.." May started and leaned over the table, facing the boy. "You will eat this piece of cake, or I will _kiss_ you."

Ash's eyes went wide as he stared at the girl. He could feel her breath hit his nose, and he inhaled the cheesecake smell. He gulped once before quickly grabbing the spoon and swallowed the whole piece. May sighed disappointed before sitting back down. She had thought that Ash would say no, and that would give her an excuse to kiss him. But he didn't want to.

'Does it really sound that bad..?' the girl thought and frowned. 'To kiss me..? I guess it wasn't him that kissed me last time then.'

"Was it good..?" May asked and tried to fake a smile.

"Yeah!" Ash said and smiled widely. "Um, are you going to.."

Ash glanced at the remaining piece of cake, making May sigh with a smile. May pushed the plate to Ash who happily started to eat the whole thing pretty quickly. May stared at the boy the whole time, what if he didn't like her..? Surprisingly enough, Ash was already done and was still smiling widely.

"Hey, May?" the boy started and felt like burping. "You seem dead, how about we-"

The boy stopped and stared at the girl. He had only just noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual outfit.

"Woah, you look pretty in that!" Ash bursted out and eyed the girl. "Why are you wearing that?"

May blushed before staring at the boy with a smile.

"Because somebody made my clothes toasted, that's why." she replied and winked.

Ash raised an eyebrow before quickly apologizing.

"May, I'm so sorry!" the boy started, leaning forwards a bit. "I promise you, I will repay you in any way I can, I'll buy you 2- no 3 new outfits, and-"

"No, Ash, it's fine." May interrupted him and giggled. "It's just clothes.."

"Y-Yeah, but I have to make it up to you."

The two of them only stared at each other for a moment, May being the only one blushing.

"Are you gonna eat all that..?" Ash asked and nodded towards the table.

On the table was 4 plates, and one of them empty. The rest of the plates were filled with either a piece of cake or a cupcake.

"No.." May started and pushed the plates to the boy's side with a grin. "You are."

Ash got a "WAAH" face, but before he could complain, May had already gotten out of the café, barely.

"And if you don't.." May screamed as she left the café room. "Then you know what I'll do."

* * *

><p>"YOU CHEATED!"<p>

"And you did what..?

"I.."

John shook his head and laughed before sitting down on his very comfortable couch, turning on the tv.

"You got here first, then that means you cheated." John stated and flipped through the hundreds of channels showing nothing but crap.

"I did not!" his sister got out, also sitting down on that couch. "I took a ride on Gallade here!"

"But you won, why are you complaining?"

"Hmpf, you cheated.."

John chuckled as he watched a channel that was showing a replay over the whole contest from before.

"Why did you lose?" John suddenly asked.

"Because Gallade didn't use his psychic attacks, duh."

"Exactly, you can't win without them."

"I can, too!"

"No, that's why you just lost." John said and shook his head.

His sister only grunted as the two of them continued to watch the battle between Aurora and May.

"Are you still going after that Ash boy?" John asked, remembering how he had almost killed that boy.

"Sure am." Aurora replied and smiled proudly. "And I'm getting him, whether he likes it or not."

"You're gonna hypnotize him..?"

"No you idiot." Aurora said and crossed her arms. "I'm gonna be sweet towards him."

"So all of this time you've been "normal"..?"

"Yup."

"Oh shit, I'd hate to see your "bad" side."

"Wanna see it?"

"I'd rather die."

A strange silence occurred before the two of them broke out with laughter. They then kept on watching the replays until the finals came, showing how Aurora lost against Solidad.

"Heh, you suck." John said as the replay ended. "You really do."

"Oh, shut up." the girl muttered.

Aurora raised her eyebrow as she could hear somebody talk in her mind.

"Hm, looks like she wants to meet." Aurora said and stood up. "I'm outta here, I'll be back before midnight."

"Who wants to meet you?" John asked and watched as his sister left the room.

"Who do you think?" Aurora said, taking on her shoes. "Gosh, you're stupid."

Aurora slammed the door shut, leaving the smirking John to watch a crappy show about legendary pokémon.

* * *

><p>"May!" the pink haired girl said and smiled. "There you are!"<p>

"Oh, hi Amelia!"

May and the pink haired girl embraced each other in the small patient room while Drew and Dawn also entered the room.

"Why are we in Ash's room?" Dawn asked and looked around.

"What the hell is that?" Drew asked and glared at a bag on the floor. "Is that his underwear..?"

Amelia broke the hug and raised an eyebrow as she saw that some of Ash's underwear were scattered and placed pretty badly in his bag.

"What are you doing, May?" Amelia asked. "And what's up with that dress..?"

"Ugh, I'm just seeing if Ash has some food with him!" May said and rubbed the back of her head with a smile.

"And what's wrong with him?" Dawn asked and looked out of the room. "Ash didn't even say hello to us, for some reason he's trying to eat cupcakes for 3 persons."

"Maybe he wants to get fat." Drew said and laughed shortly. "Why are you dressed like that..?"

"Uhm, let's get out of here, shall we?" May said and literally pushed everyone of the three teens out of the room.

"Oh, hi Solidad!" May said and greeted her friend. "How did the contest go?"

Dawn, Drew and Amelia left the room to get something to eat together with Ash while Solidad started to talk with May.

"Um, what is that, May?" Solidad asked and pointed at the bag.

"NOTHING, HEHE!" May bursted out and pushed Solidad out of the room. "Let's get to the others, shall we?"

Solidad blinked a few times but then gave in and left with May to go to the café.

Drew and Amelia was sitting together for some reason on a table behind Ash's, and Dawn was sitting in front of him, trying to snap him out of eating-mode.

"What's up with Ash?" Solidad asked as they took a seat next to Drew and Amelia. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine, he just got.. Let's say he got "challenged", shall we?" May replied and giggled at the boy.

Dawn had finally given up and also took a seat next to the teens.

"He's like a zombie!" Dawn said and shook her head. "What did you do to him, May?"

"I didn't do anything!" May defended herself and giggled. "I just.. Challenged him."

"What did you dare him to do, then?" Amelia asked.

"I told him that he would eat all of those desserts." May said and smiled.

"And if he didn't..?" Drew wondered.

"Then.. I would hug him!"

Every body stared at the girl, then at the boy, and then back at the girl again with weird face expressions.

"So he's eating himself to death just to not get a hug from you..?" Dawn asked.

"I have to admit that sounds funny." Solidad said and giggled. "Aw, look at Pikachu and Brock."

The teens redirected their eyes to see that the breeder and Pikachu was constantly getting new patients to take care of.

"I'm going to go help them, I'll be back later." Solidad said and stood up before walking to the breeder and the mouse who really, really needed an extra hand.

"So, did Solidad win?" May asked, staring at her pink haired friend.

"YUP!" Amelia stated proudly. "She's the best!"

"Why are you so happy..?" Drew wondered and stared at the girl. "You didn't even compete."

"That's because I didn't have enough ribbons, stupid!" Amelia muttered and crossed her arms. "Can't I be happy for my sister..?"

"Meh, I'm gonna go help her." Drew said and stood up. "Good luck, Ash."

Ash, however, didn't pay attention to that generous goodluck-wish and was still staring into deep nothing, shoving in the cupcakes and cheesecakes.

"I'm coming, too.." Amelia said and sighed.

Drew nodded and went together with Amelia to help Brock, Pikachu and Amelia. They regretted it afterwards, but found that backing off would be ruthless.

"Seriously, a hug..?" Dawn wondered and smiled towards her brunette friend. "Really..?"

Dawn forced herself to whisper, she didn't know if Ash was listening or not as he was a few meters from their table.

"No." May whispered back and leaned closer. "I told him that if he didn't eat it all up I would kiss him."

The two girls stared at each other for a moment before bursting out with huge laughter, drawing attention from everyone in the pokécenter except for the fighting boy.

"Oh my gosh, you think he'll make it..?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah.." May whispered and sighed. "But I'm hoping for that he won't."

"Why don't you just kiss him..?"

"Are you crazy?" May whispered back. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Dawn said and glanced at the boy. "If you don't, I will."

Dawn sighed with a smile as she watched her ex-crush. May didn't like this at all and grabbed Dawn's head before slowly pulling it back so it was facing her instead.

"Nononononoonono." May said, shaking her head. "He's mine."

"But I wanna-"

"DONE!"

The blue haired girl and May turned around to see that the raven haired boy had finished eating all of the cupcakes up and was now standing up proudly while holding the spoon tightly with his hand.

"YES!" Ash said and clenched his fist.

Dawn and May blinked a few times as they watched the boy. As fast as the smile on the boy's face had emerged, it quickly disappeared, and the boy started sprinting towards one of the bathrooms.

"Hm, looks like you made him throw up.." Dawn said and giggled.

May watched the boy as he entered the bathroom and closed the door, feeling very guilty.

"C'mon.." May started and stood up. "Let's check on him."

"Hmpf, you do that!" Dawn said and crossed her arms. "I'm not going into a bathroom after someone have just thrown up!"

May shook her head with a smile before walking towards the bathroom. She couldn't help but wonder why the bathrooms where so far into the center, it was almost hard to hear what Brock and the others were talking about because of the distance between the bathrooms and the reception.

"Ash..?" May started, listening for any sounds. "Are you okay?"

"YE.." May could hear. "I'M.. I'm lucky I didn't throw up!"

"C.. Can I come in..?" May wondered.

The bathroom door got unlocked, and May opened it and stepped inside.

"Oh my, you look sick, Ash.." May whispered and frowned.

She looked at the boy who was staring at himself on the mirror, he had clearly just cleaned his face for almost throwing up. May couldn't help herself but giggle as she saw that Ash's cheeks were almost green.

"What's so funny..?" Ash wondered and turned around to face the girl. "Do you know how much sugar I just ate..?"

"S.. Sorry.." May whispered, lowering her head in shame. "I'm so sorry, Ash.."

"Meh, it's fine."

May stared at the boy as he smiled sweetly. She couldn't help but lean closer to the boy for some reason.

"Soo.." she started, smiling towards the boy. "Did you finish everything?"

"Yup, except for that last piece, I just spit out."

"Well.. Do you know what the challenge was..?"

"That I would eat everything..?"

"Uhuh." May said and giggled. "And if you didn't?"

"Then you would.." Ash shivered at the thought. "But I finished it all!"

"No you didn't!" May said and giggled even more. "You just said you spit that last piece out!"

"OH COME ON!" Ash moaned and hid his face with his hands. "That.. That's not fair!"

"You have two choices.." May started and winked. "Either you eat that last piece, or.."

"Pff, noway I'm eating that thing that's in the garbage right now." Ash said and chuckled. "I'd rather get that kiss than eating that thing again."

Ash chuckled and expected to see May also do that, but she was only staring at him with a sweet smile. Ash then stopped laughing and realized what he had just said.

"N.. Hey, I didn't mean it like that, it was just a joke-"

"As you wish." May said and leaned closer.

May wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and pulled the boy closer before completely wrapping her lips around Ash's, starting the most intense kiss she had ever been through. She used her tongue, doing exactly as she had imagined in her dreams. And to her surprise, Ash responded to it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14!**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! You're the greatest!**

**Khorne's Bro**  
><strong>Itssupereffective<strong>  
><strong>Eric<strong>  
><strong>DBZ101<strong>  
><strong>Advanced Love (who logged in this time xD)<strong>  
><strong>Ischys (who gave me an inappropriate review ending.. ;p)<strong>

**And oh.. Whether or not you like this story, I advise you guys to check out my Favorite Stories/Authors; maybe you'll find something awesome to read there!**

**And I also suggest you check out Endless-Summer181 over here; (search for her name in google)  
>She's super awesome at drawing stuff.. ;o (check out her pokémon pics too)<br>**

**Chapter 14: An Eventful Night**

May and Ash were lying on their hotel room bed, staring into the ceiling. They didn't talk after that little scene in the bathroom, and luckily broke it just in time before anyone entered. After that, it was getting pretty late, so everybody decided to leave and get some sleep. All except for Brock, he had to wait for Nurse Joy.. And as a bonus, Pikachu was forced to stay in case somebody would "rob" the pokécenter. And there they were, lying on the bed. On the way back to the hotel and even in the elevator none of them had said a word to each other.

May was really, really nervous. After that kiss, the only thing she had done was trying to see Ash's reaction. But there wasn't any. They just left the bathroom together when nobody was watching. All the way from the pokécenter to the hotel, she had been quiet, trying to see any change. But there was nothing. He wasn't sad, he wasn't happy. Something was up, and she didn't like it. And oh my, he responded to the kiss..?

May started to run her fingers down her dress. She had nothing else to do, in times like these, she would usually play with Pikachu or so, and calling one of her pokémon right now would be awkward.

"Ash..?" the girl started, still staring at the roof.

"Uhuh..?" Ash barely replied.

"Have.. Have you brushed your teeth..?"

A strange silence was now hovering around the room, and May tried her best not to face the boy as she awaited his answer.

"You know what, May..?" the boy finally got out.

"Ye.. Yeah?"

"You sound like my mother."

Nothing could be heard after that except for the soft rain that sometimes got into the room, softly falling down on the floor. May started to laugh lowly but then did so for real, and Ash soon followed.

"I'm gonna do that now." Ash said and got out of the bed. "I'll do it fast so you can come in too."

"Don't forget to change your underwear." May teased the boy as he entered the bathroom.

Ash only muttered something under his breath, making May giggle. Things were finally starting to look bright, she thought. Now the tricky part..

* * *

><p>"Don't you think it's a little bit rude..?"<p>

"What do you mean?"

The girl with the aurora colored eyes sighed before staring at the completely black sky with the almost-fullmoon shining brightly.

"I mean.. I saw him first.."

"I'm not hitting on him.." the other girl replied. "It's not like you have any chance anyway.."

"Excuse me..?"

"Well.." the girl in the white dress continued. "Don't you think that many girls have been trying to get him..? And does it look like one of them made it..? I mean, just look at me."

"You got pretty close to him.."

"Uhuh.. Not to mention that I've known him since I was 8."

"But you still didn't get him..?"

"Exactly." the girl in white said and stood up from the small bench. "My point is.. The chances of getting that boy are pretty slim."

"Pff." the girl with the aurora colored eyes snorted. "You wanna see something slim..?"

The girl started posing, showing off her pretty body under the bright moon. The girl in white had to admit that her friend had a very nice body.

".. I have a nice body, too, does it look like he cares about that..?"

"Of course!" the girl with the pretty body said and shook her behind a little. "Every boy does!"

"That's just it, Aurora.." the girl in white said and sighed. "He's one of the few boys who doesn't care about your body.."

"Hmpf.." the other girl, Aurora muttered. "Then what does he care about then?"

"You..?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"He probably cares about you, your personality.. Your kindness.. The size of your heart."

Aurora raised an eyebrow before dropping her eyes down, staring at her chest.

"How do I check how big my heart is..?" Aurora asked and felt her chest. "My breasts are in the way.."

The girl in white slapped herself in the forehead and sighed.

"I didn't mean how big your actual heart is.." she whispered and shook her head.

"Do.. Do you mean I have 2 hearts..?" Aurora asked stunned. "Cool!"

"If you don't know what I'm talking about I doubt you'll ever get a chance. Now why are you so crazy about him anyway..?"

"Remember what I told you about that curse..?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Do you remember the cure..?"

The girl in white put her index on her cheek and thought about it.

"Oh my.. Could he be the one..?"

"Maybe.."

"You'll never get him anyways."

"Whatever, I'll show you!" Aurora said and turned around. "Let's get some cotton candy!"

"You mean.. Like right now..?" the girl in white asked and sweatdropped. "It's like 11 pm or so, I don't think they sell it anymore until tomorrow."

"Who said anything about buying it..?" Aurora replied and giggled as she walked down the hill. "Last one to the carnival is a rotten jerk!"

The girl in white sighed and giggled when she saw her friend trip over a stick. She never liked Aurora's ways of obtaining stuff, but they were so effective. And she would get some free cotton candy, too.

* * *

><p>Amelia sighed as her sister got into the bed with her, taking most of the sheets.<p>

"Something wrong..?" her sister asked worried. "I trust you've brushed your teeth."

"No, I already did that." Amelia replied and giggled.

"Alright then." Solidad said and smiled. "It's getting late, you should get some sleep."

Amelia only nodded and got surprised over how fast her sister could get to sleep. She poked her head out of the room to see Drew in her living room, lying on her awfully large sofa, staring out of the window. She had hoped to sleep with Drew this night, but that wasn't exactly possible now that her sister was here. She got out of the bed, being very careful not to wake her sister up. She sneaked over to Drew, and it looked like he didn't notice her.

"What are you doing..?" Amelia whispered with a smile and put her hands on his right shoulder.

Drew wasn't really lying down flat on the sofa, he was resting with his elbows on the side of it, his head facing out of the window to the street. Amelia had clearly not surprised the boy when she had snuck up on him from behind as he didn't even move at all. Amelia decided to put some extra pressure on Drew's shoulder when he didn't answer.

"I'm just thinking." he finally replied.

"You sure you can sleep out here by yourself..?" Amelia asked with a teasing voice.

She got surprised that her sofa was big enough for her and Drew to sleep in together. She blushed and giggled at the thought.

"Uhuh." the boy replied, his eyes still gazing at the dark street.

"What are you thinking of..?" Amelia wondered, resting her head on Drew's shoulder.

"Things."

"What things..?"

"Stuff."

Amelia gave up and stopped resting her head and hands on the boy's shoulder, getting slightly irritated. Her eyes caught sight of Drew's cellphone on the table to the side, and she quickly grabbed it with a grin. She flipped it open and on purpose pressed the buttons very loudly to get the boy's attention, but he was still facing the street. Amelia rolled her eyes and decided to play a little with his cellphone, just to get some revenge for him ignoring her.

She raised an eyebrow as she checked his contactlist; over 200 numbers to unknown girls. She wanted to delete them all but was afraid that she might delete some other important contact. Instead, she decided to check his camera album. That may not have been a good idea as she was starting to get more and more irritated when she saw that the pictures were nothing more than pictures on fangirls with makeup enough for a week. She glanced quickly at the boy and hesitated, but then shrugged it off with a smirk. It's only pictures.. Hehe.

One by one, she started to delete any picture that contained any "sexy" fangirl that showed too much their body, which was almost every picture anyway. For every image that she erased, the grin on her face grew larger and larger. After deleting almost 300 pictures, she stopped at one.

The only picture without some stupid fangirl. The only picture of her. Drew.

Together.

Her eyes widened, and she just couldn't stop staring at the 5 year old image. The picture of her and Drew on that grassfield, just outside of her hometown. She gasped, she never knew that one image could bring out so many feelings and memories.

"Drew..?" Amelia whispered, still staring at the colorful picture. "What's this..?"

"What's what..?" the boy asked, slightly bored.

"Nothing.."

The boy finally turned around and raised an eyebrow at first when he saw what the girl was looking at.

"Hm, I never thought you would find it." the boy started and faced the street again. "I was about to delete it.. Later."

"Why do you still keep this picture..?"

"I keep it as a reminder."

"A reminder..? A reminder of what?"

"To never fall in love again."

"Why.. Why wouldn't you want to do that..?"

"Love is for dorks."

Amelia sighed and put the cellphone screen in front of the boy, blocking his view.

"Look at it." she whispered, resting her chin on the boy's shoulder.

"I am."

"You're not!" Amelia bursted out as she leaned forwards and checked the boy's eyes. "You're looking through it!"

"Mhm..?"

"DREW!" Amelia tried to whisper, resisting the urge to bite his neck.

"Fine.." the boy said and sighed.

"Well..?" Amelia asked after a while. "What do you see?"

"A boy."

"Just a boy..?"

"Um, obviously not.. There's a girl there, too."

"Drew, just look at them.. How do they look..?"

"They look.. Childish."

"I don't mean their actual looks.. I mean, do they look sad..? Tired?"

"No, they're happy."

"Exactly, and why do you think they're happy, Drew?" Amelia asked and sighed, she would love to use Drew's shoulder as her pillow..

"I don't know.." Drew whispered.

Amelia felt her heart skip a beat when Drew leaned back a bit, his head now resting on hers.

"C'mon Drew, be serious.." Amelia whispered, trying not to yawn.

"They.. They have each other."

"Exactly.." Amelia whispered and squeezed Drew's arm.

Drew snatched the phone from Amelia's hand softly, stroking her fingers as he did so.

"I'm going outside." Drew said and got out of the bed, forcing Amelia to do that, too. "I can't sleep."

"I'm coming, too." Amelia whispered and smiled.

"No way." Drew said and stared at the girl. "It's very cold outside even though it's in the middle of the summer, I mean, just look at your clothes."

Amelia raised an eyebrow and looked at her clothes and finally understood what he meant, she had a short skirt and some thin clothes after all..

"I'm coming anyways." the girl said and walked ahead of the boy. "You coming?"

Drew shook his head and followed the girl outside and immediately noticed how cold the air was.

"You should head back inside, it's freezing out here." the boy suggested and handed over his vest to the girl. "I'll be fine, if you're wondering."

"N-No, it's sooo hot out here, ehehe!" Amelia stuttered and was literally shaking because of the cold winds that flew by her. "T-Thanks!"

Drew once again shook his head and wrapped his vest around Amelia's body, she was shaking too much to do it by herself.

After only 10 seconds, Amelia couldn't handle it anymore and went back to her house.

"Well, I'm.. I'm.." the girl started as she stopped by the door. "I'm going to sleep and I'm keeping your vest!"

Amelia giggled as she watched the boy who still hadn't moved from his spot. He was standing on the sidewalk just outside of her house, staring up at the moon. She blushed, she never knew Drew could look so..

.. She gulped once before admitting it.

.. Sexy under the moonlight. Not to mention the flickering streetlamp he was standing under.

Amelia sighed with a smile, she hated Drew, she really did. She opened the door and shut it without going in to see if Drew would turn around or something. But he didn't, he was still just standing there with his hands in his pockets, how could he not be freezing..? She shivered once quietly before silently sneaking up on the boy from behind.. Again.

When she had done that, she glanced over his shoulder to see that he had his cellphone up. She tried to see what he was up to without revealing herself.

_DELETE?_

Amelia's eyes went wide, and she wondered.. No, he wouldn't dare.. Would he..? Drew's finger hovered over the "YES" button, making Amelia shiver even more. Not being able to handle the situation any more, Amelia snatched the phone out of Drew's hand, catching him off guard.

"Jeez, Amelia, I thought you were a robber or something." Drew said and sighed. "I thought you went back inside..?"

Amelia didn't respond and pressed the "NO" button on the phone to find out what picture Drew was about to delete. Just like she feared, that, one picture appeared when she had pressed down the window.

"Drew.." Amelia started before turning around and took a deep breath. "Are you INSANE?"

"What..?" the boy asked, backing away.

"You.." Amelia got out and stepped closer to the boy. "You ACTUALLY tried to to delete this..?"

Drew sweatdropped, and for the first time, he actually feared for his life. And it got even worse when the first time was because of a girl. He had made other girls mad, sad, stunned.. But this was the only time - the only girl - he ever cared about if she got upset.

"How could you, Drew..?" Amelia got out, her anger replaced with disappointment.

"I.. I never deleted it." Drew said, trying to sound neutral.

"But you wanted to!" Amelia almost screamed. "Why would you do such a thing?"

The girl tried to calm herself down, it was just a picture. But it was impossible, her voice was starting to crack as she spoke.

"Cause I was thinking about replacing it." the boy replied, closing his eyes.

"What.. What are you talking about?" Amelia said, feeling a tear coming out. "Why would you want to replace something like this..?"

"I wanted to replace it with something.. That wouldn't bring out bad memories." Drew whispered and smiled for some reason. "Something better."

"What could.." Amelia stuttered, she really wondered how Drew could smile in a situation like this. "What could possibly be better than a picture of our childhood together..?"

Drew took the cellphone out of Amelia's hand, and she didn't really care. Delete it then, fine, it was his choice, just take it, she didn't care. Drew started pressing a few buttons on the phone while she tried to suppress a flood of tears threatening to drown her eyes. Drew suddenly grabbed Amelia's wrist and walked with her, going up the street.

"Where.. What are you doing, Drew..?" Amelia asked and tried to stop.

"Just come with me." Drew said while he turned around and smiled.

They kept on going up the street that almost looked like a hill, and Amelia wondered if anybody saw them. A boy pulling a girl somewhere in the night.. She blushed at the thought but quickly shrugged it off, now trying to figure out where they were going. It was hard to keep up with the the jogging up the hill, but soon enough they made it up to the top. Drew finally let go of the girl and went to the very top of the hill, standing right under a big tree.

"Drew, what he hell are we doing up here.." Amelia whispered.

She was about to scream at the boy but stopped when she realized how beautiful it was at the top of the hill. They had an incredible view over the very lit up city, and together with the moonlight and the swaying tree, she had to admit that Drew was pretty hot.. Again. After staring over the city and Drew for a few seconds, Amelia got out of her trance and started questioning the boy.

"What are we doing here..?" Amelia demanded to know.

Drew didn't reply, he was still leaning against that tree, his eyes closed and his hands in his pocket. Amelia giggled, it looked a little bit amusing when Drew didn't have his vest to have his hands in those pockets, so he had to use the pockets in his pants.

"DREW!" Amelia screamed as she grew impatient.

Her sweet voice echoed through the surroundings, flying together with the cold breezes. Drew opened his eyes, still having that smile on his face.

'I wonder..' the girl thought to herself as she watched the boy. 'Why is he smiling, not smirking..?'

Drew's eyes was now staring deeply into Amelia's green ones, causing her to blush for some reason. And even though they were standing on a hill with pretty powerful winds she didn't exactly think of her freezing body.

"Drew." Amelia started and stepped closer to the boy, now standing directly in front of him. "What's this?"

"You look really cute under the moonlight, you know that?" the boy said and winked.

"Cut the crap." Amelia said and felt a tear finding its way down her cheek. "You never answered my question."

"What was the question?"

"I asked you; what could possibly replace a picture like that one..? A picture of our childhood..?"

"You really want to know..?" the boy replied, his hair getting flicked by the wind.

"Please." Amelia got out, tears now coming through both of her eyes. "I would love to."

"Very well." Drew said and smiled even wider.

Drew brought up his cellphone and pressed a few buttons, but he was still staring deeply into Amelia's tearful eyes. Amelia wondered if he was trying to impress her, navigating on his phone without looking.

'I'm not impressed.' the girl thought as she glared at the boy. 'I'm disgusted. What picture could possibly replace that wonderful one..? He's probably going to show me a picture of a naked girl or something.'

Drew was apparently done with finding that picture and stepped to the girl, being just a few inches from her.

"Found that pic yet?" the girl asked ironically happy.

"Meh, you could say so." the boy answered and shrugged with that smile.

Amelia raised an eyebrow, Drew was seriously going nuts. But before she could ask any further questions, she found herself getting kissed by the boy. She immediately closed her eyes and responded to the kiss, her hands wrapped around his neck and his hands on her hips. For a split second, Amelia could see a flash of white through her eyelids, but she didn't exactly care and continued her kiss with Drew instead. After that long and intense kiss, Amelia couldn't help but stare in Drew's sweet, green eyes.

"What was that for..?" Amelia asked, a little bit stunned.

"Our anniversary picture." the boy replied and winked.

"What..?"

Drew handed over the phone to the girl so that she could see what he meant. Amelia blinked a few times before taking the phone, not knowing what to expect. Amelia glanced at the screen and gasped. It was a picture, a picture of Drew and Amelia actually. In the background, that same hill and tree could be seen, all lit up by the strong moonlight. And in the center, was her and Drew.. Kissing. Even though it was almost in the middle of the night, the picture was very clear, showing almost every detail because of the light from the moon.

"You.. You took a shot of us kissing?" the girl screamed, still staring at it with her eyes wide open.

"It's much better.." Drew said and slowly took back his phone. "Don't you think?"

The boy kept on staring at the stunned girl as he waited for her answer.

Amelia just blinked, she didn't know what to do.. What to feel. Moments ago, she hated the boy, and now.. Well, she didn't know.

"Amelia..?" the boy said, getting worried. "Are you okay..?"

Drew grabbed Amelia's shoulders with his hands, shaking her a bit. Amelia sighed with a smile, she never knew Drew could be so sweet and caring.. Not after he had left her. Or was it her that didn't follow..?

"Amelia?" Drew tried again.

He felt the girl's cheek with his hand, feeling the coldness instantly.

"Shit, I shouldn't have brought you out here." he said, shaking his head. "C'mon, let's go."

He grabbed her wrist and turned around to walk away with her, but for some reason couldn't and stopped instead. He suddenly felt himself get pulled and was literally spun around before finding himself getting kissed by the girl pretty roughly. Drew happily dropped the phone to respond to the kiss, but Amelia stopped him by putting her finger on his moist lips.

"Jeez, calm down, Drew.." she whispered and giggled. "This isn't our first time.."

"Well, it is.." Drew started before leaning in just a bit closer. "In a way.."

"Really..?" Amelia whispered, they were standing so close to each other that whispering was enough. "But I thought we've already kissed befor-"

"I meant as a couple." Drew said and smiled.

"We're.. We're a couple?" Amelia whispered back, surprised.

"I guess.. Unless, you don't want to.."

Drew smiled and waited for the girl to kiss him or something, but she just stood there and stared into his eyes, almost frowning.

"Oh." Drew started and backed away, letting go of the girl. "I'm sorry for everything. Let's head home, if your sister wakes up I'm screwed."

Drew turned around with his eyes closed, finally realizing how a broken heart felt like. No wonder all the girls he dumped got so upset.. But before he could reach to the road down the hill, Amelia had lunged herself on to the boy, tackling him down. Drew was clearly caught off guard as he was staring at the girl who was almost lying on him with surprise.

"I love you, Drew." Amelia whispered and leaned closer. "I always have, and I'll always will."

Drew opened his mouth to say something even more awesome and romantic but got stopped by the girl's lips and invading tongue. And here they lied, kissing under the tree and the brightly shining moon, not knowing that Drew's phone was recording it all.

* * *

><p>The breeder fell to the floor, feeling like just breaking down. He glanced to the left and saw Pikachu, almost in the same "mood". Brock shook his head, a few bad words about to escape his mouth. He tried not to shout the words out, and succeeded, for now. He sighed, taking care of the center with only Pikachu to help was a nightmare, almost literally, too, as it was almost past midnight.<p>

"How many patients do you think have asked us for help, Pikachu?" Brock asked and got up to the counter, resting himself on it.

"Pika pika.." Pikachu replied and sighed, jumping onto Brock's head.

"Eh.. What did you say?" Brock asked and chuckled, he wondered if there was a pokémon language class or so he could take.

Pikachu laughed and jumped to the counter, enjoying the few extra seconds of freetime. Pikachu and Brock went quiet for a bit before they both sighed, no more patients to take care of, no more pokémon to heal, no more crying babies drinking boobie-milk and no more-

"Hi! I wonder if Ash has-"

"I HATE YOU NURSE JOY!" Brock shouted and shook his head, the bad words finally out of his mouth.

Pikachu sweatdropped and greeted the girl who had just entered the center, a little bit stunned by the breeder's sudden outburst.

"I'M SO SORRY MARY!" Brock screamed again and ran away into the hallway. "I'LL NEVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I SWEAR!"

The girl who entered was now sweatdropping together with Pikachu, both of them wondering what in the world was going on with that guy. After a few seconds of weird silence, the girl broke it and brought Pikachu high into the air, making him scream in surprise.

"Hi Pikachuuuuu!" the girl screamed and hugged the mouse pretty tightly. "Long time no see! You've turned out so much cuter than last time I saw you!"

Pikachu sweatdropped at first and tried to get himself out of the girl's tight grip, but failed and had to withstand the torture of almost sufficating.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the girl got out and put Pikachu back to the counter. "Are you alright?"

Pikachu fell to the counter and tried to catch his breath. After a few seconds of doing that, he got up and stared at the girl for a while, trying to figure out who she was and if he had seen her somewhere before. The girl giggled before slowly bringing up Pikachu with her arms, careful not to squeeze the life out of him.

"You can try how much you want, Pikachu." the girl whispered and giggled. "You'll never remember me."

Pikachu grunted and watched the girl, trying his hardest; she looked very sweet and probably was, but she only had a simple white dress that covered most of her body. Her raven black hair was lying on her back much like May. Pikachu gave up and slapped himself on the forehead, there was no way he had seen this girl before, he would've remembered it.

"Heh, you finally gave up, hm?" the girl in white said and went to the lobby chairs, still holding Pikachu with her arms. "Oh my, what a nice café!"

The girl put down Pikachu on a table before running of to the cafécounter, staring at all of the sweetstuffs. Pikachu blinked a few times, still trying to figure out who that girl was. But there was none, nothing, the only one coming close was that gymleader Jasmine, but she had brown hair or something. Pikachu saw that the girl was returning, but she hadn't picked any cake or so.

"So, where's Ash?" she asked and sat down. "Is he and May together yet?"

Pikachu was completely speechless, who was she? How could she know about Ash and May? Well, they aren't together, yet, but they have kissed a few times..

"Oh my god, you saw that?" the girl bursted out. "That was priceless, wasn't it?"

Pikachu was really not knowing what to expect or say. What did she mean..? How did she know..? Does she know..?

"I'm Sophia!" the girl said, interrupting the mouse's thoughts. "Now, where's Ash? I really, really hope he's not over at that hotel right now."

"Pikapi, pika pikachu." the mouse answered and wondered at the same time.

"Oh.. Well, that's not good." the girl, Sophia said and sighed.

Pikachu opened his mouth to ask why it wasn't, but Sophia interrupted him, replying before he had even asked the question.

"Because somebody is on their way right now.." Sophia said and sighed again.

Pikachu had now came up to a few conclusions. Sophia was somebody who knew Ash pretty well.. Or something like that. Somebody who Pikachu have met but maybe doesn't remember. A few irrelevant stuff really compared to the big point; she was psychic.

"Yup, I am." the girl interrupted Pikachu again. "While you're around me, you don't even need to open your mouth!"

Pikachu opened his mouth to speak, again, but got stopped, again..

"No, I promise, it's fun! I don't need to speak, either!"

Pikachu slapped himself in the forehead, this was getting a bit too crazy.

'Hey Pikachu, hear me..?' a voice echoed in Pikachu's mind.

Pikachu sighed, this would either be super boring or super fun.. Probably the first one.

'Oh, don't be like that! Look, Brock is coming back.'

Pikachu turned around to see that the breeder was indeed returning back from.. Where ever he had been, looking happy as ever.

"Um, hey guys!" the breeder said, surprised that the girl in white was still in the center. "What's up?"

'Pikachu, it looks like someone just took a swim or something.' Sophia said through telepathy. 'I mean look at him..'

Pikachu did as told and literally fell to the floor because he was laughing so hard. Sophia only giggled and stared at the wet looking breeder. He raised an eyebrow, but then ran into one of the restrooms to check on himself.

'Pika pika?' Pikachu thought to himself and stared at the girl, hoping that she would "hear" him.

"Oh, I'm just.. Well, let's just say I used to be very close to Ash.." the girl said and sighed.

Pikachu also sighed, but not for the same reason; he sighed because he thought this girl was crazy. And she was, in a way. Pikachu giggled while the girl stopped herself from slapping the rodent.

"Hm.." the girl started and went to take a cake for real this time. "I hope she won't screw up too much."

Pikachu blinked a few times and started to get a bit worried, but it was probably nothing, there wasn't anything Ash couldn't handle. Right..?

* * *

><p>The raven haired boy sighed. He didn't understand girls, he never had, and probably never would. They were soooo strange. First, she asks if he had brushed his teeth. He replied and said that he hadn't. And then, he would go to the bathroom and do that, but then SHE STOPS HIM AND DOES IT INSTEAD. WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER..?<p>

He shook his head and rested his head on the comfy bed, enjoying the soft pillow. May had now been brushing her teeth for about 15 minutes, but she wasn't only brushing her teeth actually. She checked her hair, her body and even her clothes. Her clothes.. What was up with that red dress? Ash raised an eyebrow and poked his head a bit to the side so he could see May. He snickered, why were girls so obsessed with their hair..? Ash nearly broke down with laughter as he saw that May was about to pull her hair off in frustration; why would anybody want to look good before going to sleep?

Ash blushed madly and quickly turned away when May was about to inspect a more.. Private, part of her body, still having her eyes locked on to the mirror.

"Are you done yet..?" Ash asked, trying to get the image of May touching her breasts out of his head. "You've been in there for 15 minutes, I'd hate to see how long it takes for you to shower."

"You can start counting now!" May said from the bathroom and giggled. "I'm going to take a shower now, then you can come in and do that, too."

"Do what, too..?" Ash wondered and blinked a few times.

"Yes?" May said and poked her head out of the bathroom, seeing Ash blush. "I meant that you can take a shower after I'm done, what did you think?"

Ash blushed even deeper and turned his head away in embarrassment before making up with a few excuses.

"ASH YOU PERVERT!" May screamed and threw her toothbrush on the boy's red face. "AND IF YOU EVEN THINK OF LOOKING INTO THE BATHROOM.. OH, YOU DEAD."

Ash gulped and picked the toothbrush out of his left eye, it wasn't his fault she had such a short dress.. Ash shook his head, he usually never had these kind of thoughts, must have been triggered because of seeing her and Dawn naked a few times. Ash slapped himself on the cheek and tried to think of other stuff.

Pikachu. How is he? Is he alright..? Nurse Joy's probably back by now, Brock can take care of him, he's awesome at that. And the others..? They had just came back from that contest. May! She lost..? No, that's impossible. She's a top coordinator, she can't lose. She's so good at pokémon. Pokémon contests, taking care of other pokémon and people, she's kind, awesome, and pretty, and good at kissing..

Ash's mind wandered off to the moment from before when they had kissed each other in that bathroom. He still wondered why he had kissed her back, it was like he was drawn to her in some way. If it was some other girl, he would've just backed off and babbled. But getting kisses from Dawn, Aurora and May wasn't really that bad, he thought. Do you really have to use your tongue like that..?

The water hitting the bathroom floor interrupted Ash's thoughts as he also could see some steam come out of the bathroom. For some, strange reason he poked his head to the side, trying to see into the bathroom. He quickly withdrew himself, but is was enough. He had seen May's wet body and her huge body parts, and hated himself for that. He punched himself in the stomach, hard, for being such a pervert.

"Ouch.." the boy moaned, rubbing his stomach. "I really should stop doing that.."

"You naughty boy."

Ash screamed in surprise and almost fell out of the bed, but got pulled back just before his face would have hit the floor. He sighed in relief before turning around to see a very familiar face.

"A-Aurora..?" Ash stuttered, his eyes wide. "What the hell?"

"Hey, sexy." Aurora said and winked before letting go of his wrist. "So.. What's up..?"

Ash stuttered a few "eh" and "um" sounds before getting back his sanity.

"Excuse me?" Ash whispered, going to the edge of the bed. "The question is what are YOU doing here?"

"Oh.. I was just, dropping by to say hello." the girl said and crawled closer to the boy; Ash was actually shivering with fear with the way she was closing up on him, hands and knees on the bed. "Can't I do that..?"

Ash gulped, he was at the end of the bed now, one extra inch back and he would fall to the floor with a thud. But would it really be so bad..? Anything to escape the girl in front of him. Ash turned around and jumped out of the bed, but for some reason, he never touched the floor with his feet. He turned around with complete fear and saw that Aurora's eyes was faintly glowing purple, and he could feel his whole body return to the bed again. He tried to move, but his whole body was locked.

"What.. AAH?" Ash nearly screamed, the feeling of not being able to move any limb other than his head was tearing him apart. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Why are you leaving..?" the girl said in a teasing voice, using her puppy-eyes. "That's rude.."

The girl crawled closer, her hands on the sides of Ash and her knees between his legs. She leaned closer and smirked while she stared at his frightened eyes. Ash felt like screaming, this was some serious crap, was this a nightmare..?

"Nope, not a nightmare, I'm afraid.." the girl whispered, her mouth slightly agape. "Think of it as a sweet, sweet dream.."

Aurora lowered her head and was about to kiss him, but Ash quickly turned away, panting.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ash screamed, glaring at the girl. "What.. What are you..?"

"Don't scream.." Aurora started and sighed. "And don't turn away.."

Ash's eyes went wide as he realized that there was one way out.

"MA-"

Ash's mouth suddenly closed, his attempt for help failed. He noticed that he couldn't open his mouth, and that he couldn't even move his head, the only thing he could move was his eyes.

"I told you not to do that.." Aurora whispered and kissed the boy slowly on the nose. "She can come later, not now.."

"Ash..?" May's voice could be heard from the shower. "Is everything okay..?"

Ash tried to scream for his friend, but found that the only noises that escape his closed mouth were "ngh" and "mm" sounds that could barely be heard by the girl in front of him.

"How does it feel..?" Aurora started and got even closer, her whole body, face and hair getting illuminated by the bright shining moon. "Not being able to speak..?"

Ash was still trying to get out of the.. Nightmare, but it was impossible. He could only move his eyes around, but still, Aurora was right infront of him, making it impossible to stare at something else. And because of the current position Aurora was in, most of her breasts were clearly revealed, and combined with moon light, could very well make any normal boy faint. But Ash wasn't really a normal boy, so he redirected his eyes to see Aurora's eyes.

"Oh.." Aurora whispered and frowned. "You don't like them..?"

Ash blinked a few times, wondering what she meant, but after realizing what she meant, his eyes once again landed on the girl's chest.

"Hm, I guess you do like them.." she whispered and giggled. "So she was wrong."

Ash looked up and stared at the girl, wondering what she meant this time.

"Boy's don't care about your inner." Aurora started, her saddened eyes penetrating Ash. "They only care about the size of your chest and behind. And so do you."

Ash wanted to shake his head, he wasn't a boy like that. Sure, lately his eyes sometimes landed on a few, inappropriate spots, but overall, he wasn't like that.

"Of course you're like everyone else." Aurora started, making Ash wonder how she could know what he was thinking. "Do you think I'm pretty..?"

Ash's eyes, for the third time, landed on the girl's chest for a split second before he took them up, staring at the girl.

She's not pretty, she's not pretty, she's not pretty, she's not pretty.. Oh, crap. Of course she is. NO, May is way prettier, May is pretty, May is pretty, May is pretty, May is pretty, May is-

"You think May's prettier?" Aurora said and leaned closer. "Then I guess you need to see what I have to offer.."

Aurora backed off a bit, her eyes still locked on to Ash's. Her knees were still on the bed, but this time, her hands were going to her body, and she took of her pink shirt to reveal the upper half of her body, making Ash blush madly.

"You know.." Aurora started and smiled. "I can take off my bra and jeans, too."

Ash couldn't help but stare at her chest, the only thing covering it all was a thin, white bra. Ash wanted to slap himself for not realizing a thing earlier; he could still close his eyes. So he did, but after a few seconds, he opened them again and stared at the beautiful, smiling girl who got even more beautiful with the help of the moonlight sipping in through the balcony.

"Oh my, you really are naughty.." Aurora whispered and giggled. "You know, I didn't do that, open your eyes. That was you.."

Ash noticed that she was telling the truth and hated himself for it, but he quickly dumped that thought and got back to finding a way out of this crazy crap.

"There's no way out, Ash." Aurora continued, her hands and fingers stroking her soft, naked skin. "You have to realize that."

Ash wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He wanted to get out of the bed, he couldn't. He wanted to call for May, he couldn't. WHY DID MAY HAVE TO SHOWER FOR SO LONG..?

"Don't think like that, Ash. Every girl needs their time in the shower, you know that." Aurora whispered and giggled. "Now, Ash, I have a question for you."

Ash could only wish that she wouldn't ask any awkward or embarrassing question, cause she would know the answer just like that, now that he knew that she was psychic.

"Do you know what love is..?" Aurora asked, bending down again.

Ash blinked, he didn't expect that. Well, yeah, he knew, kisses and hugs..?

"Yes, that's one part of love.." Aurora started, her face and body once again only a few inches from Ash. "And the second part..? To make love?"

Second part? What second part? Like, going to the movies and stuff like that..?

"So you don't know." Aurora whispered and giggled a quite evil giggle. "Then how about I show you.."

Aurora took off Ash's hoodie, slowly, making Ash shiver automatically. Ash gulped, this was going to end bad. Real, real bad.

* * *

><p>A blue haired man and a cat able to speak human language stared at their companion with frowns, both of them hoping that this would end.<p>

"LET US OUT OF HERE!" the red haired woman screamed, shaking the steel bars. "WE'RE ON THE SAME TEAM!"

The trio had finally arrived at the small Team Rocket base just outside of Jubilife City, and they were now being held as prisoners. Jessie was desperately trying to brake the steel bars and get out of the small little cell the trio had gotten into, but to no use. Jens's companions were about to smack the red haired woman on the face for being so annoying, but they couldn't. Or, they didn't really want to. They all knew what was about to happen. Giovanni was on his way right now to see the three of them, and Giovanni only went out of his normal work for important things. And if meeting these three were "important", then the three were probably about to face some serious problems.

"A LITTLE HELP?" Jessie bursted out, glaring at her two friends. "THESE AREN'T GOING TO BRAKE BY THEMSELVES, YOU KNOW."

"Jessie, we already tried that.." James started and sighed, getting out of the small bed. "And what are we supposed to do when the bars break..?"

"What?" Jessie said, annoyed. "WE RUN OUT OF HERE, WHAT ELSE?"

"And what 'bout those guards?" Meowth said, shaking his head. "You think they'll let us pass?"

"Who said anything about making them let us? We'll just take them down!" Jessie said and clenched her fist.

"We're right here." one of the guards said and sighed. "You should probably try to come up with some kind of plan or an offer to save your lives when Giovanni arrives."

James and Meowth nodded, now trying their best to come up with some kind of plan so they wouldn't get killed by their ex-boss. Jessie, however, still hadn't given up and was still shaking the steel bars. Strangely enough, she had made some damage, although it would require a lot more to actually break the bars.

"NGH, I HATE THIS!" she screamed in frustration.

She stopped and saw that one of the guards was about to eat a lovely looking pizza, and she stopped him by shouting.

"GIVE ME THAT!" she screamed, glaring at the man.

"What the hell?" the guard asked a little bit annoyed. "Why?"

"I ONLY HAVE A FEW HOURS TO LIVE, NOW GIVE ME THAT!"

The guard stared at Jessie for a moment but then gave in; she was right, one last pizza slice wouldn't hurt. Jessie smiled widely as the guard gave her the hot pizza slice, and she clenched her fist triumphantly. The guard sighed and went back to one of his companions, asking him to take the guard while he went to get another piece of pizza.

Jessie watched as the guard left the room before another guard got closer, standing just next to the cell, looking like he was about fall asleep any minute.

"Hey, psst, you!" Jessie whispered and motioned for the guard to get closer.

The guard muttered a few words, wondering what she wanted.

"Want this pizza slice..?" Jessie asked and smirked.

Jessie had now gotten the guard's interest as he had already gotten close to her, staring at the slice.

"What.." the guard started and sighed. "What's the catch..?

"You let us out.." Jessie whispered and winked.

The guard immediately frowned and returned to his previous position, making Jessie scream in frustration.. Again.

"DAMN THIS!" she screamed and threw the pizza at the guard's face.

* * *

><p>May rinsed the last few drops of soap from her soft skin with the water and sighed, taking a shower before going to sleep was one of the things she loved the most. Although this time she wasn't really enjoying fully, as she was worried that something had happened to Ash. She had heard something, something like a scream or so, and when she called for Ash, she didn't get any response. Did he go to sleep..? Nah, that's so unhygienic..<p>

But what happened then..? She couldn't really see the bed because of the angle she was standing at, she could only see the edge of the bed, but it wasn't the side that was lit up by the moonlight. And she couldn't really hear anything because of the water hitting the floor, but sometimes, she could hear a few strange sounds from the bed. She quickly cleared her whole body of any soap leftovers and turned off the shower before wrapping her body with a towel, covering her whole body. She loved those towels, those towels that covered even your chest and sometimes your neck, those were so comfortable to wear right after a shower. She decided to do a little prank on Ash, just walk into the room with the towel wrapped around her body, just to see how he would react. She giggled at the thought and took a deep breath before stepping into the room with a huge smile.

"Heeeeey Ash!" she said and smiled. "You can go in now."

Her smile quickly faded away and got replaced with a frown as she saw something she never, ever expected to see.

Aurora on top of Ash, half naked, kissing him, roughly. Aurora turned around and stared at May with surprise at first, but then smirked and even giggled lowly.

"So there you are." Aurora started and winked. "Wanna join..?"


	15. Chapter 15

**YES! IT IS ME! Mix0r! I just changed my pen name..!  
><strong>

**I'm VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY for the delay! I've been so busy! But enough with excuses! Man, I can't believe it's been a whole month since I last updated..**

**As always, huge thanks to everybody that reviewed last time!**

**Khorne's Bro  
>Ischys<br>Speedy-Fox-IV  
>DBZ101<br>Advanced Love  
>billybob<br>Itachifreak8271  
>Poke' Hero<br>tjet0312**

**Also thanks to the person who reviewed anonymously! ^^**

**.. And huge thanks to the guy/girl who reviewed and corrected me with many things! I wanted to reply to you BUT YOU REVIEWED ANONYMOUSLY GODDAMNIT!**

**I know I kinda promised that I wouldn't nag for more reviews.. But this time it's really needed. I haven't written anything for a little while, and it would be great if you guys could tell me how my writing is right now.. So, thanks in advance for that!**

**Chapter 15 - Busted**

Jessie was about to blow up. Seriously. She started shaking the steel bars, again, and for the 50th time this hour, she kicked the bars too with a loud scream.

"YOU WILL GIVE ME THAT PIZZA, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" she screamed and glared at the five guards.

The five guards tried not to chuckle or smile, and they all kept on eating their newly delivered pizza slices.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Jessie screamed and growled. "YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE FUN OF ME WITH THAT CRAPPY PIZZA!"

"What are you talking about..?" one of the guards asked with a serious face, although he was about to blow up with laughter. "We're trying to eat.."

The guard then on purpose made a few "mm" and other similar sounds while he practically just shoved the whole pizza slice into his mouth, chewing very carefully, slowly.. Jessie started to shake the steel bars again while her companions couldn't help but chuckle at the little scene.

"Oh I'll get you, just wait!" Jessie screamed again, finally making a few guards chuckle.

* * *

><p>The pink haired girl stretched her arms, wondering why she were awake this late. She took a quick glance outside, it was still dark. What was the clock..?<p>

"Amelia.." the girl started and sighed lowly. "Are you awake?"

Solidad got pretty surprised when she noticed that her sister wasn't on the bed. She shrugged it off, maybe she got some water or so.. Wondering if her sister might have been kidnapped, she quietly called out her sister's name.

"Amelia!" she started, looking around for any signs of a break-in. "Are you in here?"

Not getting any answer only increased her worry. A few images of Amelia getting tortured flashed before her eyes, making her scream out her name again.

"Amelia! This isn't funny, I'm really worried!"

Solidad couldn't take it anymore and sprinted through the house upstairs, hoping to find her sister. She stopped before the staircase and took a few steps backwards before poking her head into the living room to see a very, very interesting sight.

* * *

><p>Ash was sprinting. He was, like, really running. It was very, very difficult, trying to run the fastest he could and not drop his cap and the box he was holding, but he somehow managed not to. Thinking back of the scene back in that hotel room only made him sprint even faster.<p>

* * *

><p>Tears were flooding down her cheeks, blocking her view. It was pitch-black outside, but she could see the flashes of lights in a distance. Pulling her light bag with her, she couldn't help but think of what happened earlier. She wondered why she didn't kill Aurora. She wondered why she didn't regret leaving the hotel, leaving Aurora, leaving.. Ash.<p>

* * *

><p>Earlier that night..<p>

* * *

><p>"M-May, what are you doing..?" Ash stuttered from the bed.<p>

"What.. What.." the girl tried.

Tears were covering her eyes and were dripping down on her toothbrush and other stuff that she was packing. Lucky enough for her, she wasn't facing Ash, so there was no way he could see her tears.

"I'm leaving." May finally got out, not stuttering anymore.

"But.. It was her, May!" Ash tried to explain.

"Oh, right, and you didn't even stop her?" May almost screamed, her voice cracking up.

May shook her head; she couldn't show Ash that she was crying, not show him that she was weak. She took a deep breath and waited for the boy's reply.

"She's psychic, May!" Ash said.

An awkward silence hovered in the hotel room, where Ash was hoping for May to believe him. After a few seconds, May started to laugh. Not a regular laugh, an evil, crazy one..

* * *

><p>May laughed again for some reason as she entered the awfully crowded airport; although the people that had just arrived weren't about to leave.. Who would want to leave Jubilife during the festivals..? Only her, probably. She sighed, how could he do that..? She would never forgive him. Ever. She sighed once again before going to one of the girls in black to get her flight ticket home.<p>

* * *

><p>The breeder was about to pass out, his eyelids not doing as he wanted. Hearing a few shouts and people whining about something, he did a last attempt to get up from the counter and respond but failed and instead hit the counter with his nose first. He was about to head off to sleep but was stopped just in the right time by someone shaking his limp body. Soon enough, that person also called out his name, but he didn't exactly care.. He hadn't had a rest for, who knows how long, and he actually thought he deserved a few minutes rest.. But that little "rest" faded away when he got a slap to his neck.<p>

"BROCK! WAKE UP!" the person shouted, still shaking his body.

Brock smiled to the counter and pretended that he was sleeping, and it obviously worked as he didn't hear any more shouts or somebody shaking his paralyzed body. Even though he was "facing" the counter, he didn't want to risk anything and open his eyes, this was really nice.. Just resting with his face on the counter, not really what he had expected, but still pretty nice. After a few seconds of complete silence, he let out a deep sigh and smiled, enjoying the nice resting position. Slowly but surely, everything around him was turning black as he was still smiling and enjoying the quiet atmosphere. Now completely asleep, he could only jump with happiness as he found himself in one of those awesome dreams with plenty of beautiful girls just begging to be with him. He almost laughed like a maniac and watched the girls that fought over him on the bed.

"It's my turn now!" one of the girls said and frowned. "You had him last time!"

Brock nodded in agreement; that was actually true, although it was only for a few minutes or so.

The other girls shook their heads and slapped the frowning girl on the cheek. They soon, all of them, started to slap each other. After a few seconds, pillows and other.. Stuff, were involved and was flying everywhere and even hit the smiling Brock in the face. But he didn't care, watching all of this was the most rewarding thing ever. Suddenly, the girls stopped, and Brock wondered why with a sad face expression.

"I have an idea!" one of the girls shouted and smiled brightly.

"What is it?" another girl asked excited and almost jumped on the bed.

"You know.." the first girl continued and stared at Brock with a smile. "Why.. Why don't we all share Brock..?"

Brock blinked a few times like he didn't believe his ears, but what was he supposed to do, it was a dream, right? The other girls nodded with grins and slowly approached the smiling/frightened breeder, some of them also giggling. Brock leaned back on the bed and watched as around 5 girls came closer and closer by the second. He started to chuckle a bit and closed his eyes, waiting for the girls to do their stuff. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes and got quite surprised when he noticed that the cute girls were all gone. The lights on the little room went out and he almost screeched in surprise as he fell off the bed and landed on the soft floor. He quickly sat up but then froze; he didn't want to move in the dark room.

"Hello..?" he asked, listening for any sounds. "G-Girls..?"

The sound of a strong wind flying by right before his face made him throw himself on the floor, hands over his head.

"Brock.." a dark voice said. "Get up.."

Brock actually screamed a very girlish scream and sprinted towards.. Nothing, but finally hit the wall or something with his face and fell to the floor once again, scared to death.

"AAAH!" Brock screamed, feeling helpless, he couldn't see anything.. "WHO'S THERE?"

"Brock.." the voice said again, although much closer than last time. "Brock.."

Brock backed up against the wall and shivered, he hadn't been this scared in a long, long time. The "voice" wasn't saying anything anymore, but Brock could easily feel that person or something get closer, one step at a time. The.. Thing was now right in front of Brock, even though he couldn't see anything, he could feel its presence. His whole body shook with fear and he tried to close his eyes, if only he could close his ears.

"Brock.." the voice whispered, only a few inches from him.

"Ye.." Brock stuttered. "What do you want from me..?"

"Brock.." the voice said again.

Brock could feel that the thing had leaned forward towards him, and was now right by his ear, whispering the 2 most irritating words he had ever heard.

"WAKE UP!"

* * *

><p>"Jens.. Could you repeat that, please?"<p>

Jens clenched his fist, he had already told his boss about this like, 4 times or so, and still, he wouldn't believe him.

"I told you.." Jens started, almost whispering to the cellphone. "They're not here."

Silence. Jens blinked a few times, thinking that the call might have been interrupted or something.

"THEY WHAT?" Giovanni suddenly screamed, making Jens jump.

"Yup." Jens said shortly and forced himself to sit down, he almost dropped his phone..

Silence once more, Jens shook his head, this was getting ridiculous. He was about to ask his boss if he was still there, but instead got interrupted by some crazy laughter.

"This isn't the time for jokes, Jens." Giovanni started, still chuckling. "Now gear up, I'll be there soon."

The call ended, and Jens could only sigh as he flipped down his cellphone with a frown. After a few seconds of thinking, he turned around and faced his "awesome, special ops" team.

"So." he started and eyed the place where the prisoners were supposed to be. "Would somebody explain what THE FUCK HAPPENED IN HERE?"

The members of his team looked away from him, and some of them even tried to get out of the little room, but eventually stopped once they for a split second saw the deadly glare from their leader.

"We're going after them." Jens started and picked up a trank gun, irritated. "Now."

* * *

><p>The black haired girl rushed through the surprisingly occupied city streets, trying not to bump into the all of the drunk people. It was nearly impossible, and it happened a few times that they were trying to "have some fun" with her, but that was easily stopped as she made them faint instantly. As a bonus, she penetrated their sub-consciousness and had some fun with their dreams instead. Now lost in the dark parts of the city, she pulled up her cellphone to call her brother.<p>

"Answer, butthole.." she whispered, checking over her shoulder every now and then to see if somebody would sneak up on her. "TODAY..?"

"Yeah..?" a voice could be heard through the phone.

"Finally." the girl almost screamed and started walking again. "I need you to pick me up."

"Are.. Are you nuts..?" her brother replied, sounding a bit tired. "What the.. It's almost 2 in the night or so.. Just teleport here, damn.."

"That's the problem, I can't."

"Huh..?" her brother asked. "Stop joking around, it's late! Get home now! And where the hell've you been?"

"Just get here.. I'll tell you later."

"Fine. Where are you?"

"I.." the girl started but stopped and looked around.

Oh right.. She didn't know where she was.

* * *

><p>Drew had never felt so embarrassed in his life, ever. Walking past a few stores, he checked at his reflection using the windows and shook his head when he saw that he was still very red on his cheeks, although one side was even more red than it should be. Seeing the pokécenter not too far away made him step up the speed a bit, but he still couldn't get his mind off of what happened a few minutes ago. Entering the center, he got pretty surprised seeing Brock passed out on the floor, with Nurse Joy trying to wake him up. He was about to ask the nurse what in the world was going on, but instead got his eyes locked onto a pretty and cute girl in a white dress standing at the side. He went to the girl and reached out to take her hand, but the girl just waved him off.<p>

"Don't even think about it." she started and shook her head. "You already got someone."

Drew blinked a few times as the girl in white went to Nurse Joy, helping her get Brock into one of the patientrooms. Drew sighed, this was so stupid.

"Drew? Could you get in here?" a voice could be heard, probably Nurse Joy calling for him.

Drew shrugged, almost as if somebody was watching him for some reason. He started to look for the room where the nurse and that girl was staying in together with the passed out breeder. He got even more irritated when he noticed that the girls picked the room that was the furthest away from where he was.

* * *

><p>Ash could not believe how many people that was awake at this time. What was it, anyways..? Like, 1.. Maybe 2 in the night? He shook his head and kept on walking; he was too tired to run after doing that for like half an hour or so. He hoped that Brock,or somebody else at the center was awake so that they could help him find May. May.. He started sprinting again at the thought of her.<p>

"Hey, does anybody-"

Ash stopped and got quite surprised as he looked around in the pokécenter lobby, seeing nobody.

"Uh.." he started again and blinked a few times. "Hello..?"

The automatic pokécenter doors closed in a rather quick and noisy fashion, making Ash jump with surprise, dropping the box he was holding. He quickly turned around to see what it was that made that sound, and almost slapped himself when he realized it was just the doors. He sighed and bent down to pick up his box that apparently broke by the impact, but instead got scared again by somebody screaming his name.

Just his luck, he slipped on the slippery floor, making his face drop into the box with a large thud. He raised his head and sighed in relief, what if the box didn't contain clothes..? He shivered at the thought but then quickly turned around and faced the person who had screamed and caused all of the funny recent moments.

"ASH!" she screamed again, trying to sound harsh. "You should be asleep by now! What are you doing here?"

"Uh, hi, Nurse Joy!" Ash started and nodded. "I can't find May, she's-"

"And what is that you have in there?" Nurse Joy interrupted him and pointed at the cracked up box. "Is that.. Drugs?"

Ash stared at the nurse for a few seconds before laughing out loud.

"HAHA, no!" he said, still chuckling. "Why would it be that?"

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry." the nurse replied and smiled sweetly. "What is it then?"

"Oh, it's just-"

Ash blinked a few times and gulped before quickly covering the crappy quality box with his shaking body.

"It's nothing, really, hehe.." Ash said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Now, have you seen May around here..?"

"What?" Nurse Joy asked and raised an eyebrow. "Ash, what are you hiding?"

"I told you, it's nothing!" Ash said and tried to shrug it off.

"How.. What.." Nurse Joy started and shook her head. "Ash, I want you to hand me over that box right now!"

The nurse stepped closer to the boy but stopped as a tired green haired boy entered the lobby.

"Will you keep it down?" he started and found that a certain somebody still had his vest when he tried to shove his hands into some pockets. "There's other people trying to sleep in here. And what the hell is that?"

The boy, Drew, raised an eyebrow as he tried to figure out what his friend was trying to hide behind him.

"Drew, Ash is on drugs!" Nurse Joy said lowly and glared at Ash. "How could you, Ash?"

"I'm not on drugs, Mary!" Ash nearly screamed.

"Drugs?" Drew asked, quite surprised. "I never expected you to do that, Ketchum."

"Drew! It's not drugs!" Ash said all worked up and backed away together with the box.

"Ash, it's late, just give me the box and we'll all get back to sleep!"

"It's not drugs, I told you, Mary!" Ash tried again.

"Then why are you hiding it..?" Drew pointed out and smirked.

"Precisely!" the nurse agreed with a serious face. "Ash, I'm only trying to help. Do you know what things like that could do to you? Your brain? Your body? Your peni-"

"Alright, alright!" Ash bursted out and stepped to the side. "Can we hurry? I need to find May.."

The green haired boy and the nurse didn't really seem to care about the lost girl Ash was talking about as they rushed towards the little box.

"What is it, nurse?" Drew asked rather excited. "Ecstasy?"

Ash sighed and watched the nurse as she brought out the content of the box but then smirked; somehow, Drew looked disappointed after seeing that it wasn't drugs.

"Clothes..?" Nurse Joy said, she didn't expect that. "Well, that's great, Ash! It's good to know you're not on drugs!"

"What the hell." Drew said and took the clothes from the nurse. "These are some very small clothes.."

"Well, now that this is all sorted out, I'm going to sleep." the nurse said and yawned. "I want you to stay here over the night, Ash. It's too late to get back to the hotell."

With that said, the nurse left the room and the two boys alone. Ash sighed and yawned, but his eyes soon went wide when he saw that Drew was still "inspecting" his box and its contents. Ash almost jumped to Drew to stop him before he reached the bottom of the box, but he was too late and slapped his forehead instead.

"Holy shhhhhii.." Drew started as he picked up a large pink but simple bra from the box. "What the fu.."

Time appeared to be still as the two boys kept on staring at the "little" piece of cloth. It took a while before Ash made a move and snatched the bra from Drew, but it wouldn't really make any difference.

"It's.. It's not mine!" Ash said lowly while packing down the clothes back into the box.

"Well.. I figured that out, heh." Drew said and chuckled. "Who is it for?"

"Uh.." Ash started and ran past the hallway. "Nobody!"

Drew raised an eyebrow but almost fell to the floor when he found out who the clothes were for. He found himself running to Ash just to confirm his guess.

"Shit, is it for May?" Drew asked and listened for Ash through the bathroom door as he did some strange sounds, probably fixing that box.

Drew didn't get any answer and started to chuckle.

"Man!" he started, not actually believing it. "I knew she had some huge stuff, but I never knew she had THAT big-"

"Drew!" Ash started and almost smashed the bathroom door at the poor green haired boy when he got out. "Where's May?"

"At the hotel..?" Drew replied. "How should I know? Isn't she there?"

"Well, uh.." Ash said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know where she is.."

"What, is she like, kidnapped or something?" Drew asked seriously.

"I don't think so.. I just think she went out or something.."

"Why would she do that in the night..?"

"I.. I don't know.."

"Ash." Drew said and put his hand on Ash's shoulder. "Explain everything, but not here. I feel uncomfortable talking just next to the bathroom."

"Fine.. But can we hurry?" Ash said and walked back to the lobby together with Drew. "I feel like.."

"You're in a hurry?" Drew interrupted him. "Of course, we're talking about May."

Ash nodded and quickly declined Drew's offer to take a seat in one of the lobby chairs.

"Drew, I don't really think there's any time to chat, do you know where she is..?" Ash asked worried. "Has she called you..?"

"Well, no..?" Drew replied and thought of it. "But I could always call her."

Drew flipped up his cellphone from nowhere and pressed a few buttons very quickly. Ash realized that Drew was actually going to call May and tried to stop him.

"No, NO are you insane..?" Ash almost screamed.

"What?" the green haired boy wondered. "I have little money on my card right now, yes, but I'll refill later."

"No, it's not that!" Ash got out and tried to snatch the cellphone, but Drew for some reason dodged all the attempts, probably from fangirl experience. "Drew, give me your phone!"

"Why, did you have a fight or something?" Drew asked and chuckled, that would be priceless.

Drew raised an eyebrow when he didn't get any answer and was about to ask a few more questions, but before he could do that, the ringing from the phone had stopped and instead a sweet and innocent "hello?" could be heard.

"Hi." Drew started and turned around from Ash. "It's me, Drew."

"Oh, good.." May replied and sighed.

"Hm..? Why is that?"

Drew almost dropped his phone when he noticed that Ash had already sneaked up to him, pressing his own ear against the phone.

"What.. What was that..?" May wondered, probably because she heard when Drew almost dropped the phone.

"Nothing." Drew said and glared at Ash who smiled sheepishly.

"Shouldn't you be.. Sleeping?" May asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Drew countered and tried to stopped himself from punching Ash on the face.

"Oh, I.. I couldn't sleep.. I'm just out for a walk, stupid Ash.."

She muttered those last words but kinda failed, Drew and even Ash heard it.

"Ash. What about him?" Drew asked and could literally feel Ash shiver.

There was a moment of silence, and Drew thanked himself for recording their conversation; strange sounds and announcements came from May's side, it could be good to examine those later if she wouldn't reveal her location.

"I.. I don't wanna talk about it." May finally answered.

"M'kay." Drew said and nudged Ash's shoulder. "Did you have a fight?"

"Drew.. I have to go soon.. Is there something you want..?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm.. Uh.. At the pokécenter."

May ended the call, and Drew pressed a few buttons to call her back but dialed another number instead.

"Ken." he started when the ringing stopped. "I want you to-"

"Get the location of your last dialed number, got it." a voice interrupted him.

"Heh, thank you." Drew said and ended the call.

Ash didn't look too happy and started to point his index fingers against each other as he awaited Drew's reply.

"Well..?" Ash asked only a few seconds after that call. "Does he know where she is..?"

"Chill out, he's working as fast as he can." Drew replied, thinking what they would do if Ken wasn't available. "Now, did you have a fight with May?"

Ash looked at his feet and started to roll his thumbs instead, making Drew smirk.

"Well, it's about time." Drew said and chuckled a bit.

"We fight a lot actually, Drew.." Ash said lowly.

"Well, this was a big one, eh? Don't worry about it, me and Amelia do it all the time, it's nothing unusual."

"So.. You guys are together now..?" Ash asked, trying not to sound teasing or something in anyway.

"Wait, what?" Drew asked and blinked a few times. "Well, we fight a lot but that doesn't.. I mean.. We haven't even.. Oh, shut up Ash."

Ash would have exploded with laughter if it wasn't for Drew's cellphone that beeped, signaling that he had gotten a message.

"Well well.." Drew started and raised an eyebrow at the cellphone screen. "Looks like you're screwed, Ash."

* * *

><p>"Let's go through this one more time, shall we..?"<p>

The young pink haired girl sighed and slapped herself on her forehead. It was very, very late, but still her sister wouldn't let her go back to sleep unless she would promise one thing. Or two.. Maybe three.

"I'll ask you one more time.." her sister started again with a yawn. "Did you.. Or did you not have sex with Drew?"

"Sis.. I TOLD YOU ALREADY.." the embarrassed pink haired girl said and felt like crying. "I didn't have sex.."

"But why was his hand on your-"

"It.. It was an accident!" Amelia interrupted her sister.

"I see.." her sister whispered. "And why exactly did you sleep with him..?"

"I.."

"And you know something?" her sister started again. "Ellis found Drew's cellphone earlier on the hill. Why is that, Amelia?"

"Huh..?" Amelia got out and thought about it. "What.. How..?"

Oh.. Right. Ellis.. Now why would somebody go jogging in the middle of the night? And just her luck, he happened to sprint past that hill where Drew's cellphone was. How cool is that.

"Mhm.." Solidad muttered and raised an eyebrow. "And how did Ellis find it there, Amelia?"

"What? How should I know?" Amelia lied. "Maybe Drew couldn't sleep or something?"

"Well, maybe. But I think you went with him."

"Wha..? Me..? Out in the night with Drew..?" Amelia tried. "That's insane!"

"You know what, sis?" Solidad started and smirked. "I think you're lying."

"Excuse me..?" Amelia said, acting surprised. "Why?"

"When Ellis first found that cellphone, he noticed that it was recording something." Solidad began and giggled. "That's why he knew it was Drew's cellphone, because Drew was in that recording."

'Oh no..' Amelia thought to herself. 'This can't be happening..'

"But that isn't all." Solidad continued and actually smiled. "You were in that recording, sis."

"Whaaaaaaaat? That's.. That's.." Amelia started and turned around, stopping herself from giggling. "That's preposterous!"

"Well.. See for yourself."

Solidad flipped up her cellphone and handed it over to her sister with a video on pause. Amelia hesitated for a moment before she hit play and stared at the screen. Just like she feared, the video showed the part where she and Drew were.. Yeah. Amelia lowered her head in shame, there was no way she could counter or explain her way out of this.

"Amelia, how could you..?" Solidad whispered.

"Eheheheh.."

"What were you thinking..?" Solidad whispered again.

"But.. But I didn't do anything!"

"What? You went out with a boy in the middle of the night and made out with him! You call that nothing?"

"So what if I did..?"

"You could've been kidnapped! Or raped!"

"But I wasn't!"

"But you could! That's my point, Amelia!"

"But that can't happen! Drew has powerful pokémon!"

"And what if he forgets them sometime?"

Amelia sighed and lay down on her bed, this was getting boring.

"I can take care of myself now.." she whispered and stared at the roof.

"I.. I know that, sis." Solidad replied quietly. "I'm just not used to that yet."

Amelia sighed and yawned, making her sister giggle.

"So.." Solidad started and grinned. "How was the sex..?"

Amelia immediately got up from the bed and almost slapped her sister to the face.

"Are you insane?" Amelia almost screamed. "I told you already we didn't do anything!"

"The video says different, hihi.." Solidad said and giggled. "And it only got worse when Drew had his hand on your-"

"WE DID NOT HAVE SEX WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I'm just saying.." Solidad said and winked. "You should be careful, you two are still pretty young for this stuff."

"I promise I'll be careful." Amelia said and sighed. "Jeez.. You really thought we.. Did it?"

"Well.. There were many signs showing that, yes."

"So.. Where's Drew?" Amelia asked and looked around.

"He's at the center I think." Solidad replied and yawned. "We should really get back to sleep, it's very late."

Amelia nodded and was about to head back to her bed but was stopped by her sister.

"Promise me." Solidad started and stared at her sister. "That you'll never do that again, ever."

"Do what..?"

"Go out like that, on your own."

"But I was with Drew..?"

"You get my point, Amelia." Solidad said and sighed. "And also, when you're about to have it, use a con-"

Amelia quickly pressed her hands against her ears and started screaming "blabla I can't hear you" and other ridiculous stuff while she headed back to the bed. Solidad shook her head and giggled as her sister still had her hands pressed against her ears while she tried to get back to sleep.

"She's growing up so fast.." Solidad whispered to herself and sighed.

* * *

><p>"Please say that one more time, please, please?"<p>

The blue haired man and the cat sighed together before saying the three words that red haired woman wanted to hear so badly.

"You were right.." they both said lowly.

"Yay!" the red haired woman said and almost jumped with happiness. "I just LOVE it when you guys say that!"

The blue haired man and the cat sighed once more before stepping into the abandoned building.

"Ya sure we can stay in hea..?" Meowth asked as the door made a squeaking sound. "I mean, it's fallin' apart.."

"Well, it's better than nothing.." the blue haired man, James, stated. "And they'll probably find us if we're near town."

"Exactly!" the happy red haired woman, Jessie screamed and smiled. "Get used to it, cause we're free!"

"Ya call this free..?" Meowth said and sweatdropped.

"Cheer up, Meowth." James said and sighed. "It's better than watching those guards eat that delicious pizza.."

"Spot on!" Jessie almost screamed again, happy that she was right and the best. "If it wasn't for me, we would still be tortured in that filthy place!"

"Well, you didn't really do anything.." Meowth muttered.

"Excuse me?" Jessie got out, irritated. "I got us out! Now help me cover these windows with wooden planks!"

"I'm just saying that those steel bars, I mean that whole cell was falling apart.." Meowth continued as he tried to find any wooden planks in the dump they were in.

"Are you kidding?" Jessie bursted out and dropped the only wooden planks in the room. "It was all me! I broke them and got us out!"

"The guards don't agree on that.." Meowth said and sighed. "Why do you think they got so stunned when that steel bar broke? And that they didn't realize we escaped?"

"Because they couldn't take their eyes off me!" Jessie said and posed for the rest of her team.

Meowth and James sweatdropped with frowns before they started to take those last planks to the unusual large window.

"Strong my ass.." Meowth muttered and put the last plank together with James.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Jessie screamed and jumped towards the frightened cat.

"I'm just saying that yo ain't strong.." the cat answered and sighed.

"OH YEAH?" Jessie started and clenched her fists. "WELL I CAN PROOOOOOVE IT!"

"How?"

"Uh.. How should I know?"

Meowth slapped his forehead and dragged it down his face while James bursted out with laughter.

"I KNOW." Jessie suddenly snapped and took the two planks that blocked the large window. "I'LL SMASH THESE WITH MY TWO HANDS!"

Meowth and James stared at the raging woman for a few seconds before falling down to the crappy floor, laughing.

"Oh, you'll see!" Jessie muttered and put the planks between two old tables. "Just you watch!"

Her two team mates were still trying not to laugh, both of them desperately gasping for air. They soon stopped screaming with laughter as they heard something snap not too far away from them.

"Oh, she did it?" James asked stunned, looking around the room.

Meowth and James found Jessie jumping at the other side of the room, holding something with her hands.

"OH YOU WANT SOME OF ME?" Jessie screamed, grabbing one plank and raising it to the air. "COME ON!"

The cat and James kept on staring at the raging lady for a few seconds before returning to the floor, laughing out loud.

* * *

><p>The 16 year old boy couldn't believe what his sister said, even if she threatened with giving him constant nightmares for the next 50 years. The boy let out a short chuckle before turning into the last way to their home. Or, his home.<p>

"It's not funny." the black haired girl stated and crossed her arms. "Don't make me kick your balls from the inside."

"Give me your best shot." her brother replied and smirked.

Aurora closed her eyes and shook with anger, she knew that her brother knew that she couldn't do that.. Yet.

"When I get my powers back.." she whispered and stared at her brother through the rear view mirror. "Oh.. You're so dead."

"Correction." John started and held up his index finger, driving with his other hand. "I WILL be dead, right now, I'm not."

"Do you know how stupid that sounds.. And how stupid you look..?"

"I look very smart and sexy, thank you."

"Oh please." Aurora said and smirked. "I am the sexy one, and you know it."

"My ass."

"It's true.. You even thought I was so sexy that you wanted to have sex with me."

There was a strange silence in the car where Aurora tried not to burst out with laughter as she watched her brothers unreadable face expression. Finally, her brother broke it with a scream, turning around facing her at the same time.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU INSANE?" he screamed and pulled the car over to the side of the road. "THAT'S FREAKING GROSS! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?"

"You mean what are YOU thinking." Aurora replied and winked.

"Wha.. What are you talking about?"

"I think it was last month or so.." Aurora started and thought about it. "I was sleeping, or so you thought. And when I was lying there, you stared at me so I read your mind."

John stared at his sister, waiting for her to finish.

"WELL?" he got out, still upset.

"2 words." Aurora said and smiled.

"YEAH?" John said, motioning for Aurora to continue.

"She's beautiful." Aurora said and winked. "That's what you thought. You naughty boy."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" John almost screamed. "Yes! That's what I thought, but does that mean that I wanted to have sex with you?"

"Well, yeah..?"

"What the f- GOD NO!" John screamed and shut down the engine. "I JUST THOUGHT YOU WERE BEAUTIFUL!"

"But.. Isn't that the same as wanting to have sex..?"

"NO! It's a huge difference between thinking somebody is pretty and wanting to have intercourse with them!"

"Fine, sorry.." Aurora muttered and crossed her arms. "Now can we please get home? I'm freezing."

John shook his before starting his car again, only to find out that they were out of gas.

"This cannot be happening.." John muttered and slammed the steeringwheel. "Aurora, teleport us home."

"What..?" she asked, staring at her brother as if he was mad. "I can't do that!"

"But you messed with that guy's dreams from before!"

"Um, yeah, I can do that but I can't teleport a 2 ton heavy car, WITH US IN IT."

John sighed and slammed the steering wheel again, cursing himself for not refueling earlier.

"I hate you Aurora, you know that?" John whispered, his head resting on the steering wheel.

"No you don't, you think I'm pretty." Aurora stated and giggled.

"So..?"

"That means you adore me!" Aurora said and smiled brightly.

"My ass.."

"What was that?"

"I said you're as pretty as my ass, what you gonna do about it?"

Aurora gritted her teeth but then smiled brightly as she came up with something.

"I'll call Angel."

* * *

><p>"So your hand was.. On her.."<p>

"Yes." the green haired boy replied the nurse. "That's why I was so red."

"But, it's almost impossible getting so red with just blushing!" the nurse said surprised.

"Well.." Drew said and chuckled. "She slapped me, too."

"I see, well I can understand her." the nurse said and giggled. "I would've done the same thing."

"Hm.." Drew got out and sighed. "How about your love life?"

"So you're together with Amelia?" the nurse asked and tried to hide her blush.

"No.. I mean, yeah, I am." Drew admitted and smiled. "Now, I've been wondering.. How is it with your love life? Thinking about getting children?"

The blush Mary tried to hide finally appeared, but it quickly vanished when that girl in white entered the lobby.

"Nurse Joy, Brock is asleep and all relaxed now." she said and smiled. "Pikachu is on guard now incase he would wake up."

"Oh, you actually convinced Pikachu to do that this late?" the nurse asked stunned. "It's amazing how Pikachu trusts you so much, Sophia."

'Sophia.' Drew thought and stared at the girl in white from top to toe. 'Perfect name for such a girl.'

The girl in white, Sophia, quickly glared at Drew, sending strange shivers down his spine.

'That was just hot.' Drew thought and winked to the girl.

Sophia rolled her eyes before taking up her conversation with the nurse again.

"It's getting late, you should get some sleep, Mary." she said and smiled. "I'm just gonna take some air before I do that myself."

"That's a great idea." the nurse replied and yawned. "I trust you two will get to sleep in a few minutes, 'kay?"

The two teens nodded and watched as the nurse went into her own room down the hallway somewhere.

"So." Drew started and stared at Sophia. "Nice dress you got there."

"I know, right?" Sophia replied and stared out of the window. "You have a very nice vest."

"I kn-"

Drew raised an eyebrow and realized that his vest wasn't with him, also one of the reasons why he was kinda freezing.

"Uh, yeah." Drew said and stared at the girl's behind. "You have a nice ass."

It only took a few seconds before that wide smirk on Drew's face disappeared as he fell to the ground, unconscious. Sophia sighed, still watching the neon lights scattered all over the city buildings.

"How in the world did Amelia pick this guy..?" she whispered before heading to her room, leaving the boy on the ground all by himself. "And where's Ash..?"

* * *

><p>The young brown haired girl counted her money one, final time before putting them into her bag with a frown.<p>

"This can't be happening.." she whispered and rolled her eyes.

Just to be sure, she counted all of her money one last time. No use.. She wouldn't get more money just by counting them. Glancing at the board just above her, she could see that her plane was about to leave in about 5 minutes.

'So.' she said out loud in her mind. 'When the plane lands in Hoenn.. I won't have any cash for a cab or so.'

She sighed, cursing herself for not bringing more money. Still.. The point was that she would travel home with Ash. Ash.. Stupid butthole.

'So..' she began again. 'I can't ask for money from Brock, Drew or anybody else.. They're probably all asleep. Should I call mom when I get there..? No, she'd be freaking out.. I'm supposed to be asleep, and here I am waiting for my plane back to Hoenn.'

She sighed once more before heading to the small cafeteria to get something to drink, that would probably cool down her thoughts a bit. Taking a quick glance at the prices changed her mind instantly, if she bought anything from there she wouldn't have any money, AT ALL. Heading back to her seat and her bag again, she found out that she was back from where she started.

'I hate this, I hate life.' she thought and closed her eyes. 'I could always borrow some money from somebody in here..?'

She lowered her head in shame as she noticed that there wasn't anyone left in the airport except for the people that worked there. She sighed once and stood up, staring at the empty airport. She only had a few options left. One; she could try to call somebody near her and ask them for help, but they were probably all asleep. Two; she could ask somebody totally random nearby for some money (that she would later pay back). Three.. She could call her mother and ask for help, but how would that turn out..?

She had to pick one of those options, or else she would have to walk home.. Which would take a long, long time. She sighed once again, trying to figure out any other way to get home without contacting her family before she did. She could call Ash.. No, no way she was going to call that jerk.

And then there was the fourth option.. Forget all of this and return back to the hotel. Nah, no way.. She would leave this place, she was sure of that. Even if it meant that she would be walking home for hours.. Fine, so be it.

"_Flight 2 is open and closes in 5 minutes._" a voice could be heard through the scattered and hidden speakers around the airport.

May sighed, this was it. It sucks that she came for Ash and leaves him. But yeah.. That's his fault. Taking her almost empty bag, she took a few steps towards the gate for her flight.

"May!"

May immediately froze. She recognized that voice.. Turning around, her suspicions were confirmed as she saw her old friend standing there, holding a box with his hands. Multiple thoughts, questions and feelings were rushing through May's mind and body. A smile formed on the girl's face but quickly disappeared; she didn't know whether to be happy, sad or mad.

"Ash." she said plainly, having an unreadable face expression. "What are you doing here?"

"I.. I wanted to ask you the same thing, May." Ash replied with a frown. "What are you doing..?"

"I'm going home." May shortly said and stared at the box Ash was holding. "What is that?"

"Oh, uh.." Ash stuttered before shaking his head. "Never mind that, you can't go home! What about the festival? The talent show? We were just starting to have fun, May!"

"Yes, you're right." May said, thinking back of what happened earlier. "Until you ruined it all."

"But.. But it wasn't me, May! She forced me, she locked me..! I couldn't move!"

May didn't bother to answer that as it sounded so, so pathetic to her ears.

"Miss..?"

May turned around again and faced the lady who was accepting passengers for the flight.

"Yes..?" May wondered.

"We're leaving very soon, are you coming with us?"

May blinked a few times, not knowing what to answer.

"I.." May started and sighed. "Can you.. Wait a little bit?"

"Certainly." the lady replied and bowed.

May turned and faced Ash again, but this time, her face expression was replaced with a frown.

"What do you want, Ash?"

"You can't leave now, May!" Ash said and put down his box.

"Of course I can." May said and crossed her arms. "Give me one good reason to stay."

"I.. I don't know!" Ash bursted out and sighed.

"Fine." May said and turned around, walking towards the gate.

"I don't want you to leave, May!" Ash suddenly screamed.

May stopped walking, she didn't really expect that. The lady in front of May knew what was going on and just nodded with a smile.

"Fine, I'll stay." May said and went towards the exit with her bag. "But not because you wanted me to."

Ash stared at the girl who quickly left the airport and sighed.

"Jeez, what did you do to her?" the lady asked and giggled. "She looks pretty upset."

"Well, it's a long story.." Ash said, relieved that May decided not to leave.

"Oh, it's okay, I'm going to be here until 4 in the morning anyways." the lady said and smiled.

"Well.. Long story short, she came in on me while a girl tried to, uh, rape me.."

The lady didn't answer Ash and only stared at him like he was crazy.

"But it's true!" Ash whined.

* * *

><p>What a good friend, that boy, Ash. He's a real friend, wanting her to stay but then doesn't even follow her home the dangerous path. Cool. May shook her head but lit up as she saw the hotel not too far away. Getting some sleep after all of this wouldn't be too bad. Aurora.. If she was still in their hotel room, oooh boy..<p>

May sighed in relief but also blushed when she noticed that she had her hotel room keys with her; if Ash hadn't stopped her, she would take those keys with her. Unlocking the door, she took a deep breath and stared around the room, looking for any signs of her enemy, Aurora. She was extra careful with looking for Aurora, she even checked the back of the toilet seat to see if she was hiding there. Not finding any signs at all of that horrible girl, May finally sighed and smiled before jumping onto the bed with a thud.

Only now had she really noticed how comfortable the bed was, although it was kinda fluffy and soft.. Probably because it was made for, uh..

The door slid open, and soon enough, she found herself staring at the boy's auburn colored eyes. She quickly turned around so that her back was facing the boy and blushed, Ash looked really worn out.. May faked a yawn and spread herself all over the bed, showing Ash that the bed was hers, and only hers. She giggled when she heard that Ash let out a short sigh before heading into the bathroom, hadn't he already brushed his teeth..?

Just as she thought, Ash went out of the bathroom but stood still for a few seconds after that. May still had her back facing Ash, so she couldn't exactly see what Ash was up to, although it sounded like he was doing.. Nothing. Soon enough, Ash just dropped to the floor, taking a sleeping position. May waited a minutes to finally hear Ash snore before she jumped to him and giggled. He was actually doing it; sleeping on the floor without any sheets, pillow.. Nothing.

Sure.. It was rude letting him sleep down there, but he deserved it. He deserved worse. But she was May, the sweetest girl on earth..! She would pull him up to the bed later anyways.. She jumped off the bed to pull the boy up but saw the little box with the corner of her eye. She raised an eyebrow and remembered that it was that box Ash was holding before. Her curiosity taking over, she quickly went to it and opened it up, just a quick peek before she would pull Ash to the bed.

A little note was taped on the box, she was surprised she didn't see it before. Three words were written on it with the worst handwriting she had ever seen, making her giggle quietly.

_I'm sorry, May_

Putting the note aside with a sigh, she finally opened the box up to get the surprise of her life.


	16. Chapter 16

**HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAAAAAY GABRIELLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :D**  
><strong>This chapter is dedicated to a special young girl who.. Inspired me to.. Write.. Much.. lol, that sounds kinda wrong..<br>**

**Anyways, due to the large time difference it's kinda hard uploading this on the right time (I have to upload this 6 in the morning to hit it right), so still, happy birthday, and send some cake here if you can..!**

**Now that that's done.. I'm so sorry! No, I'm really sorry for the short (2 month) waiting time, but surprise surprise.. Special birthday gift for this girl, extra long chapter! ;D**  
><strong>It's like over 20.000 words, and it originally was over 30.000, but that's already too much so I just split it, hehe..<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this boring chapter.. The next chapter should be up within 2 weeks, either this sunday or the one after that. :p  
><strong>

**As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed!**  
><strong>(Too lazy to put you guys in sorry, but special thanks to mysterycangelcutlass14 for herhis exceptional review! :D)**

**Oh, almost forgot.. I hope everyone of you had an awesome christmas, and even if you didn't celebrate it, I hope you had a great time! ^^**

**Again, this and the next chapter will be boring.. But the chapters after, that will also be the last chapters, will be much more awesome than before, feauturing action, mysteries, and of course, tragedies. But hey; that's not until a few weeks! ;D**

**Also.. Huge thanks to beastmode953 who helped me to get out of writers block, helped many other writers, AND introducing more authors into advanceshipping..!  
>So, yeah, CHECK HIM OUT!<br>**

**Ehm. No chapter title. No cliffhanger. No crap. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The 16 year old teenyoung man glared at his cheap phone intensively, glancing at his sister from time to time.

"Oh, she'll call." John told his sister, his eyes still locked on to the black little box. "Just you wait."

"So what if she calls..?" John's sister asked and giggled. "It's not like she's gonna call 4 in the morning.."

"She can call at ANY time!" John whispered out loud.

"Uh.." Aurora started and sweatdropped. "Yeah, well, I doubt that."

"Do you know who we're talking about?" John asked and grabbed the phone box, putting it on his lap as he sat down. "She'll call me for sure."

Aurora was absolutely sure that nobody would ever call, atleast not that night. The thought of that made her giggle.

"What?" John tried to whisper, but it sounded more like a scream. "What are you up to?"

"N-Nothing!" Aurora said giggling. "Why would you think something like that?"

"I've learned something as your brother." John said and sighed. "Every time you giggle.. Something's up."

After hearing this, Aurora couldn't help it and finally broke down with laughter and even fell off the little bed she was sitting on.

"Yup.. Something's definitively up." John said and sighed.

* * *

><p>Closing her eyes, the girl tried one last time.<p>

...

Crap.. Why didn't it work..?

Taking one deep breath, the young girl sat down on a bench near her to gather herself. Closing her eyes again, she tried to remember the instructions her friend just gave her last night. She, of course, couldn't remember a thing other than being told to be calm and concentrate.

After a few minutes of trying to remember, and failing, she instead closed her eyes and tried to contact her friend with her mind.

'AURORA, please help!' she almost screamed out loud in her mind.

A total of 30 seconds went by before she realized that her friend wouldn't answer, it was after all very early in the morning. The young girl once again stood up and closed her eyes; if this didn't work, she would probably get crazy or something and smash the whole hotel just for fun.

Her whole body was now literally shaking because of the amount of "concentration" that filled her mind and soon enough, she finally fell to the ground, shaking.

"I'm such a fail.." she whispered and felt like crying. "Hm, maybe it's because I changed clothes..?

The girl tried to stand up but stumbled and fell again, hurting her right knee.

"This.. SUCKS!" the girl screamed out loud and punched the ground.

Only hearing a soft sound by the impact of her punch, she opened her eyes in disbelief to see that she wasn't outside on the asphalt anymore. Hearing some strange moaning just in front of her, the girl nearly screeched in surprise as she quickly got up to her feet. Seeing a dark hotel room, a bed and two teens sleeping on it made her realize two things.

One.. She made it! She was on the balcony! She made it into the hotel room!

Two.. Ash was staring at her.

* * *

><p>"You. Got. To. Be.. Shitting me."<p>

The famous leader of the super-awesome always-finishes-every-mission team moaned and cursed everything around him.

"We checked the city's security cams and those just outside the forest but found nothing." one of the team members said and rubbed the back of his head with a smile. "Maybe we were too late..?

"Impossible." Jens stated and eyed the city's tall buildings. "Those idiots aren't that fast."

"Then where are they?" another member asked. "We checked every truck and van exiting the city for the past few hours and got nothing."

Jens thought about it for a moment.

"Those lazy idiots.." Jens muttered and declined a call from his boss. "Can't they even RUN right?"

Jens slapped his forehead and moaned again as he finally realized what those three were doing.

"Of course." he started and sighed, closing his eyes for just a minute or so. "If they're too lazy to escape then they're still in the city."

"Fine." a team member said and lit up, happy to get some rest before the sun came back up. "Then we'll just wait for them to try to leave."

Jens shook his head and shoved a live-ammo gun into his pocket, just incase.

"We're going after them." Jens started and heard all of the moans from his team. "Now."

"Are you serious? We've been after them for like six hours straight or some shit and it's 6 in the morning we need rest!"

"Fine." Jens said and smirked when he heard his team sigh in relief. "After we got them."

"But whyyyyy..!" a member moaned together with the others.

"Cause Giovanni has tried to call me all night and only stopped to get a rest or something."

"That's great!" the member who complained the most in the team, Tom said happily. "Then we can take a break, too!"

Jens thought about whether he would do it or not, but finally decided to shoot Tom with his trank gun. Tom immediately fell to the floor unconscious and even snored quietly. The other members got pretty surprised by how fast that thing came to effect.

"How much do they contain..?" a member asked and pointed at an empty dart-like thing stuck to Tom's arm.

"Enough to make him need diapers." Jens said and smirked. "Oh.. Somebody has to fix some."

The rest of the team members quickly shook their head and geared up, it's either that or fix diapers to their grown up friend.

"Very well." Jens said triumphantly. "We'll have to split up. Get moving."

* * *

><p>The blue haired teen yawned and tried to turn her head around to see the clock. She finally made it after a few tries but instead faced a new problem where she couldn't open her slimy eyes. She tried to bypass that problem, too, but it was almost impossible and ended up with her using her hands to get them open. Just her luck, the clock didn't work because of dead batteries. She, in frustration, smashed down her hands on the bed but hit something hard with her right hand. That thing she just hit quickly sat up, covering its face with its hands.<p>

"Oh my f-" the person, or so Dawn assumed, moaned and coughed. "This CAN'T be happening, AGAIN."

"D-Drew..?" Dawn asked and sat up, recognizing her green haired friend and rival.

Drew stopped rubbing his face and turned to see the girl, but unfortunately for him, the only thing he would see for the next few hours was stars. Dawn stared at the knocked out boy for a little while before screaming with all her might.

"DREW? WHAT THE HELL!"

Dawn started to freak out, knowing that she had just beat the legendary Drew Hayden unconscious. She was about to run and get the nurse but didn't when she heard somebody in the room giggle. For a second there she really thought it was Drew that giggled, but that would be impossible after that blow that probably made Drew forget his last 10 hours or so.

"Who.. Who's there!" Dawn demanded more than asked.

The giggling immediately stopped, and Dawn felt pretty frightened.

"I.. I know kung-fu!" Dawn said and did a few weird motions with her hands and feet.

The giggling sound that Dawn heard before had now returned but soon turned into complete laughter. Dawn almost fainted when she saw a young girl came out from.. Nowhere really.

"Who.. Who the hell are you?" Dawn asked the laughing girl in front of her bed.

"I'm.. I'm.." the girl got out but then got interrupted by another laugh attack. "I'm sorry! You should have seen your face, oh my.. My stomach!"

The mysterious stranger fell to the floor laughing with her hands on her stomach. Dawn raised an eyebrow and stared at the girl; she had a simple but beautiful light blue blouse and a matching dark blue long skirt made her look pretty cute while trying to hold back her laughter. Suddenly, the girl stopped laughing and instead stared at Dawn with a weird face expression.

"Wait, are you.." she started and raised an eyebrow. "Are you lesbian..?"

Dawn got caught off guard by that question and almost fell of her bed.

"ME?" Dawn screamed in defense and pointed at the girl. "I'M NOT THE ONE SPYING ON LITTLE GIRLS!"

"I wasn't spying on you!" the girl tried and stood up. "Jeez, you knocked him out!"

"He.. He was sleeping with me!" Dawn screamed and got out of the bed.

"Nice pyjamas." the girl said and blinked.

Dawn blushed but quickly shrugged it off, wanting to know what was going on.

"Wait, who are you, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry.." the girl replied and giggled. "I'm Sophia."

Dawn nodded and it got quiet for a little while.

"Well..?" Dawn asked and raised an eyebrow. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Oh, I was just.."

The "cute" girl didn't get much further and once again fell to the floor, laughing. Dawn crossed her arms and muttered something about getting a private room with a fancy lock.

"I'm going to change.." Dawn said and went to the bathroom. "You're going to explain EVERYTHING and don't let anyone in!"

Dawn expected Sophia to atleast give her some answer, but the only thing she got back was a grin followed up with loud laughter. Sophia's laughter finally stopped when Dawn slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it.

* * *

><p>"You know what I'm gonna do?" an excited girl said and jumped infront of the mirror. "I'm gonna ride the ferriswheel, eat cottoncandy, donuts, and make Drew win awesome prizes for me..!"<p>

The excited girl sighed and got lost in her own world, imagining how her day would be like.

"Yes, I know that." the girl's sister said and yawned. "But can you keep it down? It's.."

"10 am, I know!" the girl finished for his sister. "I have to hurry and get Drew!"

The girl on the bed, Solidad yawned once more and tried to get back to sleep, but that was impossible as her sister kept on talking about how "romantic" her day would be.

"Then, I'm going to force Drew to kiss me when it's midnight.." Amelia started again and sighed. "And if he doesn't, I'll simply kill him!"

Amelia started to giggle uncontrollably and even fell to the floor like she was drunk or something.

"And theeeen..!" Amelia started and giggled even more. "I'll rent a hotel room!"

Amelia smirked and watched closely to see how her sister would react. Her sister only yawned and turned around on the bed, showing her sister her butt.

"HEY." Amelia said and stood up. "What the hell!"

"What is it now.." her sister moaned with her face pressed against the pillow.

"You're not even listening!"

"Of course I am.."

"Then what did I just say?"

"You were gonna get a room."

"Y-Yeah!" Amelia said after a moment of silence. "Aren't.. Aren't you going to yell at me..?"

"Now you're being ridiculous." Solidad said and giggled. "I don't need to, I know you're not gonna do anything stupid."

"How.. How can you know that?"

"So you want me to yell at you and be like some kind of mother?"

"N-No!" Amelia whined and moaned. "It's not like that!"

"You don't have to worry, I still care for you and I'll always keep an eye out for you."

"What?"

"Nothing, now get out of here, I bet the others are waiting."

"HEY! You can't just shush me away like that!" Amelia said and jumped on the bed. "You're coming with us!"

"I told you, later.." Solidad said lowly and turned her back against her sister.

Amelia crossed her arms, if her sister wanted more sleep, she would usually get that. But this time, Amelia really, really wanted Solidad to come with her.. But she had to get her out of the bed somehow. Taking a quick glance down her hallway, she nodded to herself and giggled.

'Who's up for a quick shower?' the girl screamed happily in her mind.

* * *

><p>Something.. Soft, was resting on his face. Right on his nose, to be more exact. Raising his hands to his face, he tried to feel what that annoying thing was, but didn't really feel something else other than his face and nose.<p>

The raven haired boy sighed, he would have to find a mirror somewhere. The boy raised an eyebrow as he stared at the surroundings, not recognizing where he was.

"Um.. Hello..?" the boy asked out loud after realizing that no one was around. "Anybody here?"

Ash sweatdropped; if nobody was there, why would he get an answer? Atleast it was worth a try. He sighed before carefully staring at his surroundings. He was standing in an empty part of a city, with a few buildings around him. Maybe knocking on a few doors would be a good idea? Going to the little house almost right next to him, he tried to check through the windows if anybody was there before knocking on the door politely. After not hearing anything other than his own knocking, he increased the power and yelled just a little bit higher.

"Helloooo?" Ash tried again and pressed his ear against the door. "Anybody thereeeeeeeeee?"

Ash put his hand on the door knob but shook that thought away; who would leave their house unlocked?

He turned around to leave but accidentally pulled the door knob down and opened it as he turned around, making him fall with surprise.

"My knee.." Ash whined lowly.

The door he just opened slowly slid to the side and made Ash scream with surprise.

"This getting too scary.." Ash whispered and eyed the kitchen room in front of him. "P.. Pikachu..?"

Glancing at his shoulder, he remembered that Pikachu probably was with Brock and Nurse Joy at the pokécenter. He forgot his best friend.. But who could blame him for everything that happened to him the last few days? It's not like, he forgot Pikachu completely, he just slipped off his mind-

A toilet flushing could be heard from the house Ash was in, sending shivers down his spine.

"W-Why is this even scary? There's a person home!" Ash told himself and chuckled. "Excuse me, sir..?"

Ash stood up and suddenly felt uncomfortable, it didn't look like a man lived in this house, more like an old lady or something. Ash went up the wooden stairs, following the strange flushing sounds.

"Hello..?" Ash tried again as he walked up.

Finally up on the second floor, Ash went through every room, hoping to find the source of that sound. The only thing he actually found on the way up and in every room was musical instruments, paintings and a large room with pictures of.. Boys? With only one room left, he sighed when he found out that the last room was the bathroom. That sound that came from the bathroom was probably from that old lady taking a shower.

He slapped himself on the forehead, he couldn't just walk in and ask here where he was or if he could use the phone.. He didn't even know Brock's, his mother or any number at all. He could check those other houses out, but he didn't really want to act like some guy who just lost is memory. But what else could he do..?

Taking one deep breath, he decided to enter the bathroom.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" Ash asked himself and chuckled. "She's just an old lady anyways.."

He quickly sneaked to the bathroom door and checked if it was locked. It wasn't.. This lady needs help, first the door down there, and now her bathroom..? He shook his head and slowly opened the door just a little bit to peek in. He sighed in relief; right now he could only see that toilet in front of him, and if he was lucky, that lady might have the curtains cover his view.

"Miss..?" Ash nearly whispered, and together with the flowing water, he couldn't be heard at all. "Are you in here..?"

For some season, Ash had a really bad feeling about this, everything reminded him of some scary horror movie. But he wanted to continue anyway, he needed answers now. As he slowly got into the bathroom, he was surprised to see.. Nothing. Nothing but that single toilet in front of him and a sink next to it. Then where did that sound come from? Ash noticed that the sound came from somewhere behind, which surprised him. He got even more surprised to see the old lady's behind when he turned around.

"OH SHOOT, I'M SO SORRY MISS!" Ash bursted out and quickly covered his eyes with his hands.

He wondered how the old lady would kill him.. Make him do some hard work for her or tell him stories until he would die of boredom? A short but loud scream could be heard, and Ash prepared for any incoming slaps, punches, kicks or maybe a flying soap to his face.

.. But nothing ever came, and Ash wondered if maybe he was already hit unconscious.

"ASH?" the old lady screamed.

"What the.. You have a very light voice for being a-"

Ash brought down his hands from his eyes and saw a white, triangle shaped object fly right into his face before everything went black. Although that happened quickly, he saw enough to realize that the "old lady" wasn't really an old lady.

* * *

><p>Dawn couldn't help but giggle just a little bit when she went out of the bathroom, seeing that strange Sophia still laughing on the floor.<p>

"Why are you laughing anyways?" Dawn asked and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Y-Your FACE..!" Sophia started and tried to catch her breath. "YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE, HAHAH!"

"It wasn't THAT funny." Dawn muttered and watched the strange girl calm down.

"Of course it was!" Sophia said and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry.."

"Hmpf, whatever." Dawn said and sighed. "Now, tell me what just happened here."

"You were in the bathroom for a while." Sophia said and smiled, trying to change the subject. "For how long were you in there?"

"Don't even try." Dawn muttered and gritted her teeth. "Now tell me."

"Long story or short story..?"

"MAKE IT SHORT!"

"Well, uh.." Sophia started and put her index finger on her lips, her eyes watching the roof or something. "Long story short, Drew was being a jerk so I.. Punished him."

"BY PUTTING HIM ON MY BED?"

"But he got what he deserved..!"

Dawn stared at Drew for a bit and sighed.

"What did he do to deserve all of this, then?" Dawn wondered.

Sophia lowered her head and sighed with her hands on her face.

"He.. He "complimented" my butt.." she whispered and sighed again.

Dawn just stared blankly at the girl in blue before bursting out with laughter.

"It's not funny." Sophia muttered. "It's sexual harrassment."

Dawn stopped laughing and opened her mouth to say something, but kept on laughing again and even fell on Drew's sleeping body.

"Drew!" Dawn managed to get out and poked his body while laughing. "You.. PERVERT!"

"Hm, I see.. I guess the roles have been changed, huh?" Sophia said and chuckled.

Dawn didn't really pay attention to anything that Sophia said and just continued with her hysterical laughter. Sophia crossed her arms and sighed but smirked when she came up with an idea. Closing her eyes, she managed to get the laughing blue haired girl quiet before going on with her evil plan.

* * *

><p>The girl with the long, black hair yawned before sitting up on her bed. That was strange, really, really strange. She hadn't had a dream like that for years. A dream that, for real, surprised her. She yawned pretty loudly again and went out of her bed, trying to navigate in the pitch black room.<p>

"I really have to get lights in here.." the girl said lowly and sighed. "AH, MOTHERF-"

The girl rubbed her forehead and could already feel the boulder growing. She raised her hands and moved the curtains, letting the morning sun's warmth and light slip into the room. Getting herself up from the floor, she quickly went to her bathroom that was basically next to her room to see if her forehead had gotten any serious damage. She sighed in relief as she stared into the little mirror on the wall; if she concentrated for like 5 minutes, it would be all gone, and she would be smoking hot again in no time.

'Sophia.' she said, trying to contact her friend. 'We should head out.'

The black haired girl raised an eyebrow as she could only hear some strange, evil laughter from her friend.

"Ugh, what's the clock?" she said and washed her face. "John?"

No answer.. Wasn't he sleeping in the room next to her? Maybe he went downstairs or something.

She took a quick glance at her shower behind her and giggled, why not..? After all, a shower could only make her more beautiful.

* * *

><p>Jens couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he watched the surveillance camera together with the rest of his team. Minus one dozed off team member, of course.. Jens finally had to give in and bursted out with laughter together with his team as they watched the poor cat get hanged up against the wooden wall.<p>

"_Jessie, put me down!_" the cat begged and tried to bite the red haired woman. "_JESSIE!_"

"_Shut up!_" the red haired woman said and giggled while she tied the cat up. "_James, help me out!_"

A blue haired man could soon be seen on the screen with, strangely enough, a make-up kit.

"Oh, NO, they're NOT gonna do it, are they?" a stunned team member, Kolzy, said.

Everybody in the room started growing huge smiles as they couldn't believe what was happening in the abandoned wooden house.

Jens usually never allowed his team or himself for that matter to play around like this.. But after working and searching for these guys non-stop for the whole night and morning, he thought that they deserved a little "break".

"Alright guys, five more minutes and then we'll go get them."

The whole room got filled with grunts and whines as the team members begged their leader to let them rest for a few hours more. Jens shook his head and chuckled but then raised an eyebrow as he could feel his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. Bringing it up, he hovered his thumb above a button to deny the call but saw that it wasn't Giovanni that was calling. Raising an eyebrow, he went to the other side of the room to accept the call.

"Yeah..?" he whispered, afraid that he would disturb his team while they enjoyed themselves.

"Jens..?" a soft voice could be heard.

A soft voice..? A female voice..? Jens got pretty surprised by this, and it took a few seconds before he realized that the person was calling for him.

"Hello..?" the person tried, braking Jens's thoughts.

"Who.. Who is it?" Jens asked and tried to sound threatful.

"It's okay, it's me.." the person started and sighed. "Christina."

"What?" Jens asked and started to whisper. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm perfectly fine.." the woman, Christina, said pretty lowly. "Where are you?"

"I'm on a mission, I can't really talk right now.." Jens said and glanced at his laughing team members. "Is it something important?"

"You.. You could say so, yes."

"Well..? What could be so important that you had to call me right now?"

"I'm leaving."

Jens found himself pressed against the wall as he tried to figure out what his ex meant.

"What..?" Jens finally got out.

"I'm leaving.. I'm leaving Team Rocket, Jens!" Christina said, sounding like she was trying to whisper.

Once again, Jens got quiet and tried to come up with something to say.

"About time."

A strange sound could be heard, almost as if Christina didn't believe what Jens just said.

"Yes.. Yes it is." Christina said and sighed. "And I want you to come with me, Jens!"

"Excuse me..?"

"Yes.. I want you to come with me, leave with me, Jens."

"Do.. Do you know who I am?"

"Of course. You're the leader of the most famous Team Rocket special ops team."

"Exactly." Jens said and sighed. "That's why I can't leave."

"Why not..?"

"Because.. Because I'm the best, my team is the best!" Jens got out, his voice raising a bit. "We would get hunted down!"

Jens glanced at his team members again to see if anyone was listening to his conversation but quickly dismissed any suspicions when he heard his team explode with laughter.

"And they would never find us..!"

None of them said anything more, and Jens thought he could hear the fast paced breathing noises coming from Christina.

"Listen.." Christina started again and sighed. "I understand the situation I am putting you in, but.."

Christina, and Jens, took a deep breath before going on.

"I'm going to Johto in 3 days. I'll be waiting in the airport tomorrow midnight, and if you're not there.. Then this is the last time we'll ever hear from each other."

Jens closed his eyes; yes, she was right, this was a very tough situation.

"Please.." Christina said lowly. "Please think about it.."

Jens didn't really have anything to say, being quiet was probably the best way to go.

"G-Goodbye, Jens." Christina stuttered. "I.. I love you."

The call ended and Jens sighed as he put his cellphone into his pocket, wondering how this would turn out.

"Um, Jens..?"

Jens snapped his head up and stared at his team, wondering what was going on.

"What." Jens replied annoyed, he wasn't really in the mood to see a poor cat get an extreme make over.

"You should really come see this."

Jens raised an eyebrow, realizing that something was up as the rest of the team didn't laugh anymore. Sprinting to his team to see what was going on at the wooden little house, his heart almost stopped when he recognized a very familiar man, pointing a gun against the trio.

* * *

><p>"Ow.." the raven haired boy moaned. "My head.."<p>

The boy tried to open his eyes but couldn't manage to do that, for some season they felt very weak and.. Slimy? He tried again, but this time slowly did so and it obviously worked as he smiled widely.

Now.. Why was his eyes so screwed up, and why did he have such a massive headache? And why did it feel like he was wearing more than his usual clothes?

"Pikachu..?" he tried and noticed that his throat was dry.

.. No use, if Pikachu was there, he would already be next to him with a concerned face. But what could Pikachu help with right now? Other than telling him what was going on, of course.

Alright.. He had to try and remember what happened the last few.. Hours? Days..? So, first, why was he feeling so beat up?

'Okay.' Ash thought to himself and closed his eyes. 'Where am I?'

Slowly opening his eyes, he could distinguish a certain bathroom and a strange familiar painting, telling him that he was in the hotel room.

'Alright.. What happened yesterday..?' he thought and closed his eyes again. 'Let's see..'

* * *

><p>Last night, around midnight..<p>

* * *

><p>"But please, sir!" the raven haired boy screamed desperately and hit the glass windows. "I need to get some clothes!"<p>

The store manager or seller shook his head and continued with writing down a few notes at his counter.

"Please!" Ash tried again and this time banged the door instead. "It's an emergency!"

The man inside sighed and motioned for Ash to get away. Ash moaned and rested his head on the door, still banging pretty hard.

"C'mon, c'mon, C'MON!"

Ash, on that last word, banged one final time and did it pretty hard.. The glass door finally couldn't take it anymore, and Ash almost fell to the thousands of shattered pieces that were scattered around the floor and ground. Ash looked up sheepishly, his hands still up high, trying to read the unreadable face expression printed on the man's face.

"Ehheh.." Ash started but then lowered his head in shame. "I'm.. I'm sorry, I'll pay it all.."

"Of course you are." the man said, still writing down a few notes.

Ash sighed again before going to the, probably, very upset man.

"Now, young man.." the man started and put down his pencil. "Why is it so important to get a few clothes at this time, and even worse brake my beautiful glass door?"

"Well, it's an emergency, eheh.." Ash replied and chuckled a bit.

"Then call 911." the man said and started writing down notes again.

"What, no, I can't do that.."

"Why not?"

"Well, it's not like that.."

"Then it isn't an emergency."

"Well, yes!" Ash whined. "But I don't have a cellphone.."

"Then use mine." the man said and put a cellphone on the counter.

"But.. But.."

Ash held his index finger in the air and was about to say something else but instead lowered his head in shame, defeated.

"Jeez.." Ash said and sweatdropped. "You remind me of a friend of mine.."

'Speaking of which..' Ash thought to himself. 'What was Sophia doing in my dreams..?'

_And what am I doing in your mind..?_

"AH, WHAT THE HELL?" Ash screamed and fell to the floor. "HUH?"

Ash rubbed his poor butt and back before getting up only to recieve a strange look from the store owner.

"Boy, did you just get out from a mental hospital or something?" the man asked and sighed. "You were screaming, and falling, like a complete idiot."

"No, I'm not crazy.." Ash said, still rubbing his sore behind. "It.. It was my friend! She was like talking to me in my mind, and-"

Ash stopped talking and saw that the man was looking at Ash like he was some kind of a mad man, and Ash completely understood why.

"Um, never mind that, eheh.." Ash said embarrassed.

"Young man, may I see your identification, please?" the man asked and looked strangely at Ash.

"My identification.. I don't have any..?"

"No identification..?" the man asked and raised his eyebrow. "Young man, I have to ask you to leave my store."

"What, why..?"

"There's something fishy about you, boy." the store owner said and continued with writing his notes. "If you leave now you don't have to pay for the windows."

"But I really need.."

"Leave now or I'll call Officer Jenny AND make you pay for the glass door!"

Ash backed away and turned around to walk home but remembered that he actually had identification.

"Here!" Ash said and put a weird, red thing on the counter. "It'll show you who I am, somehow.."

The store owner put down his pencil once again and started checking the red thing on his hand called a pokédex. Navigating and pressing a few buttons where Ash never even had touched before, the store owner put the pokédex down and pressed one final button. Soon enough, a picture of Ash was shown on the little screen together with a beeping sound.

"Ash Ketchum." the pokédex pronounced. "Fully licensed and registered pokémon trainer. Journey started 2007 in Kanto, Pallet Town under the supervision of Professor Oak."

"Professor Oak?" the man said, obviously not expecting that. "Well I'll be damned, now let's see how many pokémon you've seen.."

Pressing on a few random buttons again, it didn't take long before a list on the pokédex screen of encountered pokémon emerged.

"OVER 600 POKÉMON?" the man screamed quite loudly, making Ash back away a bit. "Alright, you got my attention, what can I do for you?"

"That's all it took..?" Ash wondered and sweatdropped. "Anyways, I need to get clothes for my friend, quickly."

"Sure thing." the man said and chuckled. "Just take a look around my store and come back when you found something good."

Ash sweatdropped again and turned around to see the store. It was pretty big actually and packed with a variety of different clothes.

But.. Ash didn't know what to buy, or even what size May had.

"What is it?" the man asked and almost glared at Ash. "Can't see anything good?"

"What? No, it's great stuff, I just.. I just.. I just don't know what size my friend has.."

"Hm, that's too bad.. Got a picture of him?"

"Um, why would you need a picture of.. I don't even have a cellphone." Ash started and chuckled a bit. "And it's a girl.."

"I see.. Is she your girlfriend?"

"W-What?" Ash stuttered and blushed. "No! Now, can you please help me pick clothes for her..?"

"Well, you don't know her size and neither do I.. So we can't exactly just guess and buy something that might not fit.."

Ash sighed as the store owner tried to figure something out.

"You sure you don't have a picture of her?"

"Why would you need a picture of her..?"

"I can see what size she has if I look at her body." the man said and smiled proudly.

"You.. You can do that..?"

"Yup, I've been working with stuff like this for quite a while now."

"For how long?"

"Since before you were born, so I know a thing or two." the man said and grinned. "Now, is there any picture of her at all?"

"Well, she's kinda famous, so there has to be a few somewhere.."

"Famous? How famous?"

"Like, really famous..?" Ash said and sweatdropped. "I think she was in yesterdays newspaper.."

"Newspaper..?" the man said, thinking that the young boy was lying. "Well, I think I have that newspaper left."

Telling Ash to stay where he was and not touch anything, the man went into another room and disappeared. Ash got pretty impressed as he saw even more clothes and accessories - especially elegant and expensive looking dresses, like the ones he saw before entering the store - in the room before the door closed. After a few seconds, the man was back, holding a newspaper with his hands.

"Now, let's see.." he said and smiled a bit. "What's her name, and what does she look like?"

"Uh.." Ash started and thought about it. "She's a brunette, pretty thin.."

"Alright.. And her name?"

"May Maple."

The man dropped the newspaper and stared at the boy.

"What?" the man said and took off his glasses.

"Yeah.. Look, there she is!"

Ash pointed at what seemed to be the front page where a sad girl was looking down on the ground.

"You're kidding me." the man said, his eyes wide open. "You know THE May Maple?"

"Yeah, I do, ehehe.."

The man stared at Ash just like he did before, thinking he was crazy.

"Look, what's your name?" the man asked.

"Ash Ketchum, sir.."

"I see.. Now, Ash, I'm going to ask a question, and you have to be honest, alright?"

Ash just nodded, wondering what the man wanted to know.

"Is this a joke? It's not april's fools anymore and halloween is in a few months."

"No, I swear I know her, she's my friend!" Ash bursted out, tired of all of this. "Now can you please help me out? She's at the airport right now, and I don't have much time.."

"She's here?" the store owner asked stunned. "Then why didn't you say so!"

"I've been trying to do that, trust me.." Ash said and sweatdropped.

"Hm, very well.." the man said and shoved a piece of candy into his mouth. "I never knew she had a boyfriend."

"I told, she isn't my girlfriend!" Ash said and blushed again.

"No? Then how did you two become 'friends'?"

The man said that last word rather sarcastically and even raised his eyebrows in a teasing way.

"Uh, we used to travel for a year or so.."

"You traveled with her?" the man asked, not quite believing it. "Then you two must be really close 'friends'."

"W-Whatever, now can you please help me?" Ash stuttered and wondered why he was blushing so much.

"Sure, but I don't understand why this is an emergency, and why you had to break my glass door." the man said and sighed.

"Because.." Ash started and grew impatient. "She's at the airport right now about to leave, because she thinks I slept with another girl!"

"Well..? Did you..?"

"What? No!" Ash bursted out. "And now I have to make up for it, can you please help me fast..?"

"Why do you have to make up for it if you even didn't do it?"

"Never mind that, can you please get something for her, quick?"

"Oh, of course!" the man said and quickly disappeared back into the back room.

Ash tried to figure out what the time was and checked his pokédex when he realized that he didn't know how to do that. Surprisingly enough, the man was already back with a small box that probably contained the clothes.

"All done." the man stated proudly.

"Uhm, are you sure it's the right size..?" Ash whispered and brought up a pink bra from the box. "I don't think that her, eh.."

Ash blushed a bit and quickly put the bra down on the counter before unpacking the box to but the bra at the box's bottom.

"Wait a minute.." Ash said and stared at the box suspiciously after he had put the clothes back in. "These are May's clothes!"

The boy's jaw almost dropped as he held up the red-themed clothes, plus the mini white and black skirt.

"How.. How did you get these..?" Ash asked stunned.

"Well, as you know she's pretty famous, and many girls wanna be her.." the store owner started and thought about it. "So I called the companies that sold her different clothings and managed to get quite a few pairs of these.. And they sold pretty good! That's the one right there."

'Every girl wants to be May, huh?' Ash thought.

He never knew May had gotten so famous and well known, even though she was a top coordinator.

"Well?" the store owner said, braking Ash's weird thoughts. "Weren't you on a hurry or something..?"

Ash quickly snapped his head up and packed all of the clothes back, with the bra at the bottom of course, before sprinting out of the store, dodging the pieces of glass on the floor. The man almost bursted out with laughter, still thinking that Ash was some kind of a crazy kid for jumping in the way he did.

"Kids these days.." he told himself and kept on writing his notes again.

"Wait!"

The store owner sighed and looked up to see the boy pretty embarrassed.

"Um.. When should I pay for the-"

"FORGET about that!" the man nearly screamed. "Now go get your girl young man!"

Ash nodded with a grateful face expression before running off. The old man chuckled before checking his newspaper, surprised that the front page showed that May had lost an unofficial contest.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel..<p>

* * *

><p>'Okay.' Ash thought and took a deep breath. 'And then, we.. We went from the airport home, and then..'<p>

The boy sighed and cursed himself for being so slow and stupid.

'Okay, so we went to sleep.. But how did I get up here? Has she already forgiven me..?'

Sweatdropping, the boy was quite sure that May was still mad at him.

"May..?" Ash tried again, even though his throat hurt whenever he spoke. "Are you in here?"

The boy sighed and tried to turn his head around and actually made it this time without hurting himself. Testing his luck, he tried to get up from the bed and to his surprise managed to do that, too. His body seemed to have recovered from.. Whatever happened to him before, but his face and nose still felt messed up, almost as if he had gotten a rock straight to his face. Rubbing his back a little with a boosted self-confidence, he tried to get out of the bed completely but failed and fell to the floor, face first.

"I hate this.." the boy whispered and sighed.

Feeling a nosebleed coming, he grunted once before passing out.

* * *

><p>The black haired girl had never, ever laughed so hard in her life. Sure.. She didn't usually laugh so much at all, but this time she was literally rolling on the floor, soon finding hard to breathe.<p>

"My.." the girl started and coughed. "My STOMACH! IT HURTS!"

Her brother, John, sweatdropped and tried to figure out what was up with his sister.

"What's so funny?" he muttered, it wasn't a treat to see his sister have fun while he stayed up all night, staring at a phone box.

"Have you.." she started and felt her laughter come back up. "Have you stayed up ALL NIGHT?"

"Yes?" John replied as if it was completely normal. "What?"

Aurora stared at her brother before bursting out with laughter, again..

After more than 5 minutes of Aurora stopping and returning back to her laughter, she finally stopped and stared at her tired brother.

"Did.. Did she call..?" she asked and tried to suppress her grin.

"Who, Angel?" John asked and yawned. "No.."

Aurora's innocent face quickly turned into an evil one as she returned to her hysterical laughter again.

"Of course!" Aurora managed to get out during laughter. "Of course she didn't!"

The 16 year old boy raised and eyebrow and leaned forward a bit from his couch.

"What do you mean with that?" he muttered and sweatdropped.

"Think about it." Aurora whispered and winked. "Why hasn't she called yet?"

"Um.." John got out and leaned back again, trying to figure all of this out even though his body screamed for sleep. "Cause.. Oh.. You little b-"

Before John could even finish that last word, Aurora had started laughing again, although much harder and of course louder than before. This freaked John out a bit, and it only got worse when Aurora started pinching herself to stop laughing. Yawning one last time, John threw the telephone box at Aurora's face, hoping to shut her up that way. Closing his eyes to finally get some sleep, he smirked, proud that Aurora wasn't laughing anymore. But a flying chair to his grinning face quickly changed that.

* * *

><p>The bored girl finished the last piece of her cupcake and thought of getting some more, but she didn't want to get fat.. Maybe she was, already..?<p>

Sighing, the girl stared at the clock that was hanging on the other side of the caféteria before doing some math.. 5 more minutes, she could handle that, if only there was something to do under these horrible minutes..

Getting herself up from the chair to get another piece of either a cupcake or a donut, her eyes widened as she saw a familiar brunette through the glass windows heading towards the pokécenter. She raised her hand to wave at the her soon-to-be friend, but instead slapped herself on her forehead; how could May possibly know who she was?

Sprinting to the caféteria exit, the girl stopped just before it, thinking about what 'personality' she would pick and use against May.

"Let's see.." the girl said quietly to herself. "I can either be a smart and mysterious one.. Or be the happy-go-lucky girl.. Or, maybe the shy one..?"

Putting her index finger on her lips, the girl smiled and picked the one she thought was the best.

"I'll just be friendly." she said and happily went to see a certain brunette.

After a little happy skipping trip, the happy and friendly girl finally reached the lobby and got quite surprised to see that May had already entered the pokécenter and was currently waiting for someone at the counter.

"Um, excuse me.." May started as she caught sight of the happy girl. "Have you by any chance seen nurse-"

"Hiiii!" the girl squealed and hugged the surprised brunette. "It's great to see you!"

"It's good to see you, uh.." May started and raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you..?"

"No." the girl in blue replied and giggled. "But everybody knows you!"

"Yeah.." May said and sweatdropped. "I'm just not used to that yet.. Atleast not here in Sinnoh.."

"Oh, that's alright." the girl said and giggled. "You'll get used to it, sooner or later."

"I guess so, thanks." May said and giggled a bit embarrassed. "Now, have you.. Um, what's your name..? Have you seen the nurse, or maybe a green haired boy..? Blue haired girl..?"

"Oh, that reminds me!" the girl suddenly bursted out and jumped, making May jump herself by surprise. "What's the clock?"

"Well, it's, uh.." May said and grabbed her cellphone. "It's almost 12."

"Perfect.." the girl whispered and giggled.

"What's perfect?" May asked confused.

"Oh, well.."

Glancing at May's cellphone to confirm the time, she giggled once before leaning in to whisper something in May's ear.

"Just so you know, my name is not Sophia."

The girl whose 'name wasn't Sophia' winked at May before running off, probably back to the caféteria. May blinked a few times and sighed, this wasn't something she normally went through in pokécenters. Hearing a loud, ear-piercing scream, her day was only about to get more.. Eventful. Trying to see where that scream came from by going to the room hallway, another scream could be heard, but this one sounded more like a boy scream and was cut short pretty quickly.

"Um, Sophia..?" May asked out loud at as she looked back at the caféteria. "Do you know anything about th-"

"SOPHIA! GET OUT HERE NOW!"

May screeched in surprise as she heard somebody scream from behind at the hallway.

"Oh, hey Dawn." May greeted and blinked a few times, surprised to see her blue haired friend so furious. "Why are you-"

"SOPHIA!" Dawn interrupted with another huge scream as she went past the sweatdropping brunette. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!"

The raging blue haired girl eyed the lobby pretty quickly, looking for any signs of the girl in blue. Not finding her anywhere, she turned around and faced her brown haired friend to get some answers.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Dawn asked, or more like demanded to know.

"Uh.." May got out and raised her hand to point at the caféteria's entrance. "She's probably in there.."

"Thank you May." Dawn said sweetly and nodded.

Doing a quick bow towards May, the mad blue haired girl sprinted towards the entrance of the caféteria while gritting her teeth. May sweatdropped once more before sighing deeply, her eyes locked on to the floor.

"What just happened..?" she asked no one in particular, wondering if she would ever get an answer to that.

"Where.. Where's Dawn?"

May screamed in fear and nearly slapped the green haired boy that had walked up on her from behind.

"D-Drew!" May screamed, putting her hands on her chest. "You scared me to death!"

Drew only blinked for an answer, and it was now that May noticed how.. Strange her friend was looking.

"Oh my god Drew, your eyes.. What have you done?" she asked after she had calmed down.

For some strange reason, Drew just yawned and stared into May's sapphire eyes.

"A-Are you blushing..?" May asked, seeing how his cheeks were unusually red.

To her surprise, Drew just yawned again and shrugged his shoulders before asking an odd question.

"Have you seen stars, May..?" he asked drowsily, his eyes halfclosed.

"S-Stars?" May asked and stepped back. "Are you feeling okay, Drew..?"

Opening his eyes like he had just realized something, he shook his head and stared at the sweatdropping brunette.

"I think my head is about to blow up." he quietly muttered and rubbed his forehead. "Where's Dawn?"

Pointing at the caféteria's entrance, again, Drew did a gentleman's bow before going to find Dawn. May stared at the entrance, still sweatdropping, and soon enough dropped her gaze and stared at her feet, again..

"What's happening..?" she said and sighed.

Feeling something jump on her shoulder, she screamed in surprise and fell to the floor with her knees, trying to see who that was.

"PIKACHU!" May nearly screamed, a little bit pissed that her heart had to skip a beat again. "What are you doing?"

"Pika..?" the rodent asked and blinked. "Pikachu.."

Sighing, May stood up and apologized to her friend.

"It's fine, just don't do that again." May said and rubbed her eyes.

Hearing a few weird screams from the caféteria, she could only assume that Dawn had done something.

"I know as much as you do." May said to Pikachu that was giving her a questioning look. "Let's find out what's happening, and you have to protect me in there."

Not knowing what May was referring to, Pikachu nodded anyway and prepared for anything as they went to the caféteria.

* * *

><p>Somewhere far, far away from May and the screaming girls, a little young boy was walking through the last few blocks towards a place he had been dying to get to, home.<p>

"Yes!" the boy said and stared at the case he was holding. "My fourth badge, only 4 more to go!"

Joining the little boy with the little celebration, the Evolution Pokémon licked its trainer on the cheeks and smiled brightly.

"Ee-vui!" it happily said and smiled even brighter.

"And I couldn't have done it without you!" the boy said and patted his friend. "And of course, not without the other guys as well!"

Putting his badge case in his little bag, he stopped and sat down on a bench to just stare at his 5 pokéballs.

"Thanks guys." he said and smiled. "Now let's head home and rest for a while."

The boy put his pokéballs back onto his belt before continuing down the road.

"Ah, the woods at its finest, don't you think?" the boy said and took a deep breath, or sniff.. "Yeah, I hope the summer never ends."

Glancing at his shoulder, he smiled and sighed at the same time when he saw that his fox-like pokémon was silently sleeping. Slowing down the tempo to not disturb the pokémon, he couldn't help but think that she wouldn't be with him in the next journeys.

'Maybe May'll let me have Eevee for longer..?' the boy thought and frowned. 'She hasn't done well lately in contests.. It's probably a given that she wants Eevee back.'

Watching the hundreds of pokémon that either flew, swum or just outright ran past him, he tried to convince himself that he had the strength to let go. A short yawn from the Evolution pokémon however quickly made that thought vanish.

'I've only had her for a few months.. Is it possible to get so attached to another trainer's pokémon that quickly..?

Remembering something, the boy wondered if his sister wanted him to start the little 'plan' they did together with Eevee. First of all, he never got to know the purpose of this little thing, and secondly, did it mean that he got to keep Eevee? Shaking his head, the boy stopped thinking about those things and went to a yummy looking restaurant; he would have to take care of these problems afterwards.

* * *

><p>Taking a deep sigh, she stared at her sleeping brother for a bit before reconsidering her choices. If she was evil.. She would wake him up and force him to come with her to the festival and the amusement park. If she was sweet and kind, however.. She would just let him sleep since he hadn't done that for a while.<p>

Giggling a bit quietly, she decided what to do.

She wasn't kind, right..? She was evil, she knew that. And now the only thing that remained was to show her brother that.

* * *

><p>The pink haired girl stared at herself with the help of her mirror in the bathroom and gritted her teeth.<p>

She couldn't believe it.

_She_ was the one pissed off. _She_ was the one that was drenched in water. And _she_was the one to, eventually, get her revenge.

"Amelia?" a voice from outside the bathroom could be heard. "I'm all set to go, are you good?"

Not responding, Amelia blew away some wet, heavy hair that was covering her view. She sighed and tried to calm down, lucky enough, it was only her pyjamas that got drenched, but if it were her regular clothes or any of her dresses..

"Amelia?" her sister tried again, breaking Amelia's thoughts. "I'm gonna clean this up, please get ready soon."

Gritting her teeth again, Amelia thought she could hear her sister giggle quietly.

"You know, I was gonna water your plants with that bucket, Solidad." Amelia said, trying to sound normal.

"I see." Solidad said and made a few strange noises, probably fixing the messed up bed. "I don't have any plants.."

Hearing a soft giggle again from her sister, Amelia gritted her teeth and slammed the door shut before taking off her pyjamas to take a shower. Instead of singing her favorite song like she used to do when showering, she spent that time trying to figure out a way to get her revenge. And revenge it would be, indeed. Coming up with the best plan ever, Amelia started laughing like a mad person, making sure that the sound of it went through the door and out to her sister.

* * *

><p>"Giovanni."<p>

"Yes, it is me."

Complete silence broke out between the two men that were conversing with their cellphones.

"Jens." Giovanni said. "Would you mind telling me why you're only answering me now?"

Thinking quickly, Jens knew he had to come up with something believable or he would be in big trouble.

"No batteries." he replied normally.

If he was lucky, Giovanni wouldn't really care about that answer unless he wasn't busy.

"I see." Giovanni finally said and sighed. "I need your team to get back to the base, it's important."

Not letting Jens say anything else, the call got disconnected and he could only wonder what would happen next.

"Look, I have no idea whether he's pissed or not, but I suggest we head to him as soon as possible." Jens said to his team.

The fact that their own boss had found their target and even threatened to kill the trio was still quite surprising to all of them. Nodding, the rest of the team grabbed their stuff (that only consisted of trank guns) before getting into their own, separate vans. As Jens entered his van together with a few other men from his team, he couldn't help but smile a bit when he saw that his team member, Tom had woken up.

"Shit.." Tom said and rubbed his head a bit while getting up from the chair he was sitting on. "How.. For how long was I out?"

Jens shrugged his shoulders and started up the van after everybody had entered. It didn't take too long before Tom, and the rest of the members of course, noticed that a strange smell hovered in the van.

"What the hell is that smell..?" Jens asked and sniffed. "It smells like.."

His eyes going wide, he stopped the van and turned around, grinning when he saw that every eye in the van was staring at the embarrassed Tom.

"It isn't my fault you know.." he said and sighed. "C-Could we please just.. Stop somewhere?"

Jens and the rest of the team chuckled for a while but stopped when the smell just got unbearable.

"Fine, how much did you do anyways..?" Jens asked and tried to cover his nose as he drove after his other team members' vans.

"I.."

Tom gulped and stood up, noticing that his pants were feeling.. Heavy. The team members in the van bursted out with laughter again, seeing that his pants were containing something that was the size of a big rock. Like before, the team members stopped laughing and covered their noses when the smell got even worse.

"This.." Jens started and tried to hold his breath. "This is gonna be a long ride."

* * *

><p>"Alright son.. I'm sure your sister won't make too much of a big deal of this."<p>

"I sure hope so.. Thanks, dad."

The very short phone call ended, and the famous Petalburg gym leader sighed as he let out a big yawn.

"Dear, you're exhausted." the gymleader's wife, Caroline said lowly and let out a big yawn herself. "Let's head to bed."

"I'm sorry, Caroline." the gymleader said and sighed. "I have to find tickets for Max before tomorrow."

"It only takes a few minutes." his wife said and hugged him from behind. "You can do that tomorrow."

"No, it's best if Max, and Eevee of course could go see and help May as soon as possible."

"Hm, why is that so important, Norman..?"

"Well, first of all I have to head to the gym soon." Norman replied and sighed. "And second of all, May needs help, assistance! I mean look at this!"

Taking a bad shaped newspaper from a drawer, Norman almost pressed the newspaper front page at his wife's face.

"You see?" Norman said a little bit irritated. "I thought you were the one to read the newspapers."

"I do." Caroline replied and giggled quietly. "It's good to see that you do it, too."

"I only do it to see how May's doing." Norman said and sighed. "And I'm not happy. It's a real shame that she isn't traveling with Ash anymore. Real shame."

"Why is that?"

"He's the best thing that could ever happen to her career, Caroline."

"But she won the Grand Festival without him?"

"Maybe so, but she couldn't have done it without him. He's the best thing that happened to her."

"Hm, I hope you don't change that statement, Norman." Caroline nearly whispered.

"Hm? What do you mean with that?"

"Nothing. I'm going to make lunch for you before you leave, please don't take too long, I bet the trainers are waiting."

Nodding, Norman started up the computer to find a plane ticket straight to Sinnoh, preferably going tomorrow.

"Why can't you just take a day off?" Caroline said through the hallway. "I'm pretty sure the trainers won't mind."

"The challengers?" Norman spoke out loud. "Of course they'll mind, it's a pretty big deal you know."

"Food's ready!"

"Already..? Norman got out, stunned by her speed. "But I haven't booked the plane ti-"

"Come to the kitchen now or I'll trash the food."

Sighing, Norman stood up and slowly went to the kitchen, yawning. And of course.. When he arrived, there was no food, atleast nothing that wasn't frozen..

"Hm.." Caroline started and checked the clock. "Looks like you're late."

"Only with a few minutes." Norman countered and smiled. "I can make it."

"If you even think about it I'll throw the food away for real!"

Holding a bag of ramen and a frying pan with the other hand, Carolina threatened to throw away the bag of food, and, if necessary, the pan at Norman's face.

"I'll take that risk." Norman said and winked.

"It's just a day!" Caroline whined and put down the stuff. "You barely spend any time at home."

"Well, it's my work.. I can't really do anything about it."

"A hug then, will you stay..?"

"A hug?" Norman asked, resisting the urge to burst out with laughter. "I can get that from you anytime!"

"Don't be so sure of that." Caroline replied and crossed her arms. "Now, are you going to have your ramen or what?"

Picturing an awesome meal made by his wife, he just couldn't say no. Besides.. It's only a day, it's not like he would lose his spot for that.

"Fine." Norman gave in and sighed. "But you better make the food worth it."

"It'll be your best meal yet, honey." Caroline replied and smiled sweetly. "You can take a little rest in the meantime, this should only take a few minutes."

"Alright, I'm just gonna go book those tickets for Max."

Turning around with a big yawn, Norman was about to head to the living room but stopped when his wife muttered something.

"What is it?" Norman wondered, afraid that it might be something serious.

Caroline sighed and threw the large bag me ramen away, much to Norman's surprise.

"W-What are you doing?" Norman got out, his eyes wide open. "That was the last bag left!"

"I know, and it expired last week.." Caroline added and sighed.

Norman slapped himself on the forehead and could see through his fingers that Caroline, for some reason, was smiling.

"What now?" Norman asked at first but then got full of hope. "You found another bag?"

"Nope." Caroline replied and shook her dad. "And the food's not just gonna pop up by itself, so.."

Taking a few steps closer, Caroline giggled while her husband took a step back.

"So.." Caroline started again and smirked when she noticed that Norman was backed up against the wall. "That means that someone has to go get some."

"Eh..?" Norman stuttered but then cleared his throat. "I suppose you're going to do that, hm..?"

"Why, you're such a gentleman." Caroline stated sarcastically and giggled.

Norman just nodded and tried to find a way out, but that possibility turned into nothing when Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Please..?" Caroline said very quietly and pretty close to Norman's lips, also using her sweet puppy eyes.

Trying to survive this little assault, Norman closed his eyes and sweatdropped, hoping that Caroline would just magically disappear and get some for him. That attempt also failed when Caroline pressed her soft lips against Norman's dry ones, making his eyes go wide open.

"Pleeeeeease..?" Caroline said lowly again after pulling back her kiss, trying even harder with her sweet puppy eyes.

Trying to contain the small amount of dignity that he had left, Norman closed his eyes and sighed, admitting defeat.

"Fine." Norman said and tried to avoid eye contact.

As a sign of thanks, Caroline gave him a quick kiss before going off somewhere.

"Great!" Caroline said and giggled as she skipped to her bed room. "I'll book the ticket in the meantime, have fun!"

Before he could even realize what was happening, Caroline had left him all alone in the kitchen to try and figure out where the supermarket was.

* * *

><p>"SOPHIA! GET BACK HERE NOW!"<p>

May sighed and sat down in front of the green haired boy who was rolling his thumbs, staring at the table.

"Drew, could you please explain what's going on?" May asked and sighed, she really needed to know.

"Explain.." Drew started and rubbed his forehead again. "Explain what?"

May sweatdropped and just tilted her head to the side, staring at something. Drew, tiredly, followed her gaze and also sweatdropped once he saw what she was looking at. Soon enough, the thing, or person, literally jumped to them and put her hands on their table.

"Where is she..?" Dawn whispered and glanced at Drew. "Have you seen her? And where's Pikachu? DID HE GO WITH HER?"

Drew just shook his head and nearly slammed it to the table due to exhaustion and headache, nearly hitting Dawn's hand in the process. Sighing, Dawn redirected her eyes to her brown haired friend.

"Please tell me she's around here, May."

May just shook her head slowly, and to her relief, Dawn seemed to give up and also sat down on the comfortable the chairs next to May.

"Dawn, would you mind telling me what's going on?" May asked the blunette. "I asked Drew, but he acts like somebody just punched him in the face. And Pikachu went back to Brock since he was moaning like a drunk guy.."

"Uh, yeah.." Dawn said embarrassed and rubbed the back of her head. "What's up with you, Drew..? Hehe.."

The two girls giggled and eventually laughed a bit when the green haired coordinator just moaned something weird.

"So, who's this.. Sophia?" May asked and thought of the strange girl in.. Blue?

"Well, I have no idea!" Dawn replied much to May's surprise. "I woke up with Drew sleeping next to me, and then she pops up from nowhere and says it was some kind of payback.."

May just nodded and stared at the now sleeping green haired boy.

"So, why are you chasing this Sophia?"

Dawn blushed before crossing her arms.

"She put Drew in my bed.." Dawn muttered under her breath.

May raised an eyebrow and stared at Drew, trying to put all the pieces together. And when she finally did, Drew even looked up at the sound of May laughing.

"It's not funny." Dawn muttered again before gritting her teeth.

"I'm sorry." May apologized and calmed down. "I can see why Drew's like this now."

Dawn just shrugged her shoulders but then went to Drew's side to see if he was okay.

"Drew..?" Dawn nearly whispered and lowered her head to Drew's level. "Are you there?"

Dawn giggled quietly after hearing a soft groan from the boy.

"Are you okay..?"

Raising his head off from his hands on his table, Drew replied with raising his eyebrows.

"Alright, I'm sorry Drew for.. You know."

Drew muttered something that sounded like a 'it's fine', and Dawn sighed, feeling slightly bad of herself. Looking up, Dawn saw that May was forming a few words with her mouth. Dawn couldn't manage to understand which words were silently coming from May's mouth. But when May did a pretty disturbing.. Move, Dawn nodded with a light giggle before facing Drew again.

"Drew, are you sleeping?" Dawn asked and poked Drew's arm.

This time, there was no response at all from the green haired coordinator, making the girls' smirks go wider. Playfully covering her eyes with her hands, May tried to hold her laughter when the sleeping Drew was forcefully pulled into a sweet kiss by her blue haired friend. Barely being able to hold her giggles, May finally laughed for real when she saw that Drew was slowly opening his eyes, wondering what in the world was going on. Realizing that his lips were literally licked by his blue haired.. Friend, Drew flew backwards and fell with his butt to the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" Drew bursted out and coughed.

"I thought you liked kissing girls..?" Dawn teased and joined May with the giggling. "Besides, I wanted to wake you up properly this time."

"You call this properly?" Drew asked and sweatdropped as he got up. "How can you do that?"

"Do what?" Dawn asked and giggled, motioning for Drew to sit down again.

Raising his eyebrow, Drew took a seat next to May instead, not completely trusting the blue haired girl.

"How can you.." Drew started but then thought about it. "How should I put this.."

Getting excited about this topic, Dawn smiled and asked Drew to hurry.

"Look." Drew said and leaned forwards. "You've kissed me and Ash in just a few days. And we both have girlfriends, so that makes you a-"

"I'm not a slut!" Dawn quickly interrupted, starting a few giggles from the brown haired girl. "Take that back!"

"I never said you were a-"

"TAKE IT BACK!"

Dawn was shaking Drew's body, attempting to make him take that back. Drew however just smiled together with the giggling May.

"Um, wait a minute.." May got out, realizing something. "Ash has a girlfriend..?"

Dawn didn't notice and kept on shaking the smirking boy. May's eyes were looking at her two amusing friends, but her mind was somewhere else, wondering who could possibly be Ash's girlfriend.

'Wait.. Ash has a girlfriend..?'

That question was occupying May's busy mind, and would do that until she got an answer. Unfortunately for her, Drew noticed this.

"What's bothering you?" Drew managed to stutter between the violent shakes he got from Dawn.

"Uh, nothing.." May replied and blushed but then sighed in relief, happy that Drew was too busy trying to get out of Dawn's surprisingly strong grip.

"I'm just gonna.." May started but shook her head and left the caféteria anyway. "Never mind.."

Leaving the embarrassed girl and the poor boy, May went to the hallway to find the patient rooms in hope of finding Brock or Nurse Joy.. She thought that she was pretty lucky that nobody noticed anything about her clothes, or else she had to tell them where she got them.. Considering they pretty much got toasted. Sighing, May got a little idea and went behind the reception counter before clearing her throat.

"Hi!" she started and giggled uncontrollably. "Welcome to our pokécenter!"

Going on with the rest of the usual welcoming pact, she didn't notice a young teen aged boy enter with a strange look on his face.

"Please enjoy your stay and we hope to serve you again soon!" the girl continued between her giggles.

Accidentally opening her eyes as she giggled, she immediately stopped as she saw a familiar raven haired boy in front of her, staring at her like she was mad.

"Um.. Hey?" the boy got out and sweatdropped.

For a whole, awkward minute, the two of them stared at each others, both of them trying to find a way out of that strange mess. May finally did that by walking away with an emotion less face and without a word, wanting to clearly show Ash that she was still mad at him, although she wasn't..

"Right.." Ash whispered and sighed when the brunette went out of sight. "This morning just keeps getting better and better.."

May looked back once and saw that Ash had gone somewhere and sighed; she didn't feel like talking to him right now. Going down the ridiculously long hallway of many patient rooms, she tried to see what room Brock and hopefully Nurse Joy and Pikachu were staying at.

"Pika pika!"

Stopping on her way, May leaned backwards to see a sprinting rodent coming towards her fast.

"Pikachu!" May squealed, happy to see a friend that wasn't currently tired, sleeping or just out right crazy. "Where'd you go?"

Looking up after picking up the happy Pikachu, May could see that Brock.. Well, he wasn't looking too good.

"What.. What happened to him..?" May wondered and stepped into the little room. "Is he okay?"

Walking closer to her friend lying on the patient bed, it looked like he had a terrible night, and that it wasn't really over yet.

"Brock..? Are you awake?" May whispered and smiled, not entirely sure if he could hear her.

Hearing a soft moan from the pokémon breeder as a form of response, May giggled and slowly sat down next to him, trying to figure out what happened with him.

"So, mind telling me what happened?" May asked and giggled again. "Do you need something?"

Waving lazily with his hand, May giggled again but then started to get worried, it looked like he had a hangover or something. Looking down to her little friend sitting on her lap, she smiled and started asking Pikachu questions. He, if anyone, would have answers.

"Pikachu, I'm going to ask a-"

Suspecting that her friend maybe was listening to that entire conversation, May stopped and glanced at the sleeping Brock. Soon hearing a few low snores that soon went unusually louder, May sighed and continued her little interrogation of her friend.

"Alright, Pikachu." May started and stared at him with a serious face. "I'm going to ask a few questions, and you're going to answer them all honestly, okay?"

Not knowing where this was going at all, Pikachu nodded with a short "pi", wanting something to do other than watching Brock asleep.

"Okay, good." May said and sighed. "First of all.."

Still thinking that Brock was listening, May moved away from him although she still stayed in the room incase something would come up.

"Okay." May whispered to Pikachu's perked up ears. "Does.. Does Ash have a girlfriend..?"

Pikachu, not entirely expecting that, got caught off guard but already knew what to answer. Opening his mouth to reply 'no', Pikachu stopped and instead thought about it.

Why not?

"Pi." he replied and nodded, trying to keep a serious face.

That, however, was incredibly hard when he saw May's terrified face, and he had to work real hard to keep his laughter inside.

"Oh." May finally got out, a big frown visible on her face. "Who is it..?"

"Pikachu, pika.. Chu.." he replied and shook his head.

"But.. You're his best friend, why wouldn't he tell you..?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Pikachu turned around quickly to let out a quiet chuckle.

"Pika.. Pikachu, pi pi.. Chu." the rodent 'admitted' after turning around again.

"Please..?" May begged and used her puppy eyes.

Of course, anything like that never worked with Pikachu, but just for fun, he would play along..

"Pikachu."

Pikachu couldn't take it anymore and bursted out with laughter, and lucky enough for him, May never noticed that as she rushed out of the room with a furious face.

"ASH!" May screamed, not thinking about whether she might wake up a few patients or trainers. "Get out here NOW!"

Pikachu still chuckled and followed the raging brown haired girl, not wanting to miss anything. Even though this was probably turning out exceptionally well, he was still alert and ready to stop this whenever things would get out of hand. And judging by the look of May.. That would happen pretty soon.

"ASH!" May screamed again and eyed the pokécenter lobby. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

The brunette never noticed Pikachu, the little kids or the nurse entering the pokécenter and only had her eyes and mind looking for the lying bastard.

"What's all the fuzz about?" Drew asked as he got into he lobby, looking like he had just gotten out of a zoo.

May didn't even look at the green haired boy and just rushed past him, making Drew stutter a few words.

"Hm, what's up with her?" Drew asked no one in particular.

* * *

><p>"You'll never guess what I just did-"<p>

"I know what you did, it was pretty cool, I have to admit."

"How did.. How did you know?"

"Just get inside and be quiet.."

The confused but happy girl entered her friend's house and did as she said, taking off her shoes with almost no sound at all.

"Why do I have to be quiet anyway-"

"Sh."

Slowly walking into the awesome hallway, Sophia whispered a low 'oh' after seeing her friend's brother dozed off on the bed. Realizing how he was positioned, Sophia tried not to giggle and got surprised when she heard Aurora giggle too.

"I know." Aurora said and giggled quietly. "I put him like that."

Staring at the boy who was lying.. Pretty much like a monkey, the two girls giggled quietly before heading upstairs.

"So, how did you manage to do that?" Aurora asked after jumping on her bed.

"Do what?" Sophia replied and also jumped onto the bed.

"How did you get up to the hotel room?" Aurora asked and stared at the ceiling. "I thought you couldn't do that..?"

"So did I.." Sophia replied and sighed. "You saw what happened, right?"

"Not really. You were just thinking about it all the time until you got to the pokécenter."

"I wish I was like you, Aurora.."

"You don't, trust me."

"I don't mean like that, I just want to have the kind of ab-"

"Ow, that hurt.."

"No, Aurora I don't.. I mean.. You know what I mean."

"I don't, please explain."

"Well.."

Taking a deep breath, Sophia thought about it before turning around, facing her friend.

"I've known you for.. Well, a long time. But you.. I can't use my powers to the fullest, unlike you."

"You're slowly learning, that's great!"

"Yeah, but you can read peoples' minds just like that, it only takes a few seconds.. I have to prepare for minutes."

"You're getting there."

The two girls sighed and stared at the ceiling, hearing the water splash around in the pool just outside their room.

"So, how's it going with Ash?" Sophia asked, a grin starting to form on her face.

Aurora didn't answer, making Sophia think that something happened lately.

"Wh-"

"He disabled my powers." Aurora interrupted the girl in blue. "He's one of the few that can do that."

"You know how difficult that sounds?"

"What?" Aurora asked and sighed.

"That.. Curse." Sophia replied and hesitated for a moment. "I'm thinking you made that up."

"I'm serious."

"Tell me about it, everything."

"You already know it."

"I forgot."

"You're funny."

"I know."

The two girls giggled before silence took over the room, and house. Sophia patiently waited for any answer and had to eventually poke her friend to make her talk.

"Christian." Aurora finally said, memories swirling around in her head. "You remember him?"

"I told you I forgot." Sophia replied and giggled.

"My first real boyfriend."

"I see.. And?"

"He discovered my psychic powers and teached me how to use them."

"Oh, really? Cool, where is he now?"

"I don't know, probably dead."

"That's.. That's horrible!" Sophia got out and frowned. "What happened?"

"He disappeared after putting this curse on me."

"What? What curse? Why would he put a curse on you..?"

"He thought I cheated on him."

"You didn't?"

"I hugged another boy." Aurora said and glanced at her friend. "You should guess who that boy was."

"How should I know?"

"Right.. Sorry. It was John."

"I see.. What does this curse do then?"

"My powers disappear whenever I try to get close to a boy."

"Close?" Sophia asked confused. "You mean like within a few feet?"

"No, phsyical contact."

"Um.. What?"

"What's confusing?" Aurora asked and giggled.

"No physical contact? But.. But you've kissed hundreds of boys!"

Aurora giggled, not quite sure whether she would laugh or sigh.

"You're wrong.." Aurora whispered and this time, she sighed.

"What, you have to explain, I'm completely lost." Sophia whined and got up from the bed.

"Look." Aurora said and also got herself up from the bed. "Sophia."

Sighing once, Aurora stared and leaned closer to her friend which almost looked pretty scary.

"I haven't kissed anyone but him and Ash."

Sophia's eyes went wide and she nearly gasped, not believing a word her best friend said. After a few seconds of weird awkwardness, Sophia bursted out with laughter, even falling off the bed. Aurora, after repeating her own sentence in her head, also giggled a bit before lying down again, closing her eyes.

"I miss you." Aurora simply whispered before jumping off the bed to tickle-torture her friend.

* * *

><p>"It's a little bit rude.. Don't you think?"<p>

Jens stared at the little tv screen that showed some security footage of the captured trio.

"Why do you think so, boss?"

Jens turned around and faced the 'fat' member of his team, Tom.

"I mean.. They haven't really done anything."

"You mean.. Other than wasting over 50.000 dollars that were all Giovanni's?"

Jens sighed, he knew he couldn't really defend the three most idiotic members of Team Rocket.

"They.. They've tried their best." Jens mumbled to himself. "So, what do you think Giovanni is going to do with them now?"

"I heard they were gonna try some kind of.. Well, something."

"What?"

"Oh, I don't know, I don't really care either." Tom replied and sighed. "Look, me and the boys are heading out tonight, Giovanni gave us a day, or a night off. You coming?"

"Meh, I've got stuff to do."

Turning off the little tv screen with a sigh, Jens got himself off the chair to get something to drink, or eat since it was around lunch time.

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" Tom whined and followed Jens out of the room. "You know, you're also a leader for all of us, even outside of work."

Jens raised an eyebrow as he walked to the pathetic little caféteria the grunts had together with Tom that walked behind, still whining.

"C'moooooooooon, we can head anywhere you want!" he continued and thought of a few places Jens might like. "Uhm, let's see.. Restaurant, McDonalds? Gunshop? Museum?"

Jens couldn't help but chuckle at that strange suggestion, museum, really..?

"Fine." Jens replied and took a seat on a rusty chair. "Maybe.."

"Alright, I'll go tell the other guys!"

"No, don't do th-"

Jens sighed, before he could even finish that sentence Tom had already ran out of the little caféteria. It was amazing how his team could act like such kids sometimes..

Yawning once, Jens got up from the chair, hoping to find something awesome to eat.

* * *

><p>"Was that really necessary?"<p>

"Yes. Yes it was."

Shrugging his shoulder once, the green haired coordinator tried very hard not to stare at a certain someone's behind.

"Do you know any place we can go eat?"

"Huh?"

Shaking his head, Drew quickly looked up before May could see what he was staring at.

"Are you okay?" May asked and stopped walking. "I really think Dawn messed your head up pretty badly."

"No. I'm fine." Drew said and nodded. "And yes, of course I know a place we can eat. I know every place in town."

"Well..? Where can we go?"

"Fancy or fastfood restaurant?"

May put her index finger on her cheek and thought about it, imagining yummy hamburgers and roasted beef flying around.

"Hm, fancy!" May said happily. "But-"

"I'm paying, yes, I know." Drew said and sighed.

"Thank youuuuuuuuu, Dreeeeeeeew!" May said and giggled before skipping ahead of the boy.

Drew smirked, she wasn't going that far. As he expected, the girl suddenly stopped and turned around with crossed arms.

"Where is it anyways..?" she muttered quietly.

Walking past the brunette, Drew flicked his hair before putting his hands in his pockets.

"Follow me." he simply said, not turning around. "Or you'll get lost."

Gritting her teeth, May stopped herself from punching the green haired boy in the neck. Was this really a good idea..? Looking back at the pokécenter just behind her, she thought that spending a day with Drew couldn't be that bad, it wasn't really the first time either..

Sighing, May quickly ran back to the green haired boy and poked him lightly on the neck before skipping ahead of him as she giggled.

* * *

><p>"I know you had something to do with this, don't lie to me."<p>

"Pi..?"

Ash sighed, he knew that Pikachu had atleast something to do with May's little outburst a few minutes before.

"C'mon buddy, I'm in a tight situation with her, is there anything you know about this?"

Shaking his head, Pikachu faked a yawn before hopping on his trainer's shoulder.

"Alright." Ash said and sighed. "I just hope she isn't gonna kill me or anything, atleast she's wearing those new clothes."

"Ash, could you come in here?"

Feeling his stomach growl, Ash laughed embarrassed before heading to Nurse Joy who probably needed help with Brock.

"What is it, Nurse?" Ash asked as he entered the little patient room. "Oh, Brock, you're finally awake I see."

Chuckling together with Pikachu, Ash took a seat next to the frowning Brock. Nurse Joy was currently motioning for Brock to take a few pills, but he refused.

"I don't want those!" Brock whined and crossed his arms. "I don't see why I must 'rest'."

"Brock, it's obvious that something.. Strange happened yesterday." Nurse Joy said in a worried tone. "I even took a drug test of you while you were asleep."

"WHAT?" Brock bursted out at first but then laughed lowly. "Well, did you get anything..?"

"Of course not! But I had to make sure." the nurse replied and giggled. "Anyways, you're not moving out of the bed until tomorrow."

"WHAT?" Brock finally bursted out for real and almost jumped out of the bed. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Indeed I am." Nurse Joy said and pushed the breeder back onto the bed. "Now, if you don't want to take your medication I suggest you lay still for the rest of the day."

Sweatdropping, Brock tried to think of any way possible to get out of the center, preferably without the nurse noticing. Glancing to the side, he gritted his teeth seeing Ash and Pikachu chuckle quietly.

"Now you know how I felt, hehe.." Ash said and chuckled. "Pikachu, let's head out, to freedom.."

Still having his smirk on his face together with Pikachu, both of them headed out of the room after waving goodbye to the smiling nurse.

"Well, I have to go now, I believe a few trainers need their pokémon to get healed." Nurse Joy said and smiled sweetly. "Now, don't move or else!"

"But what should I do for the rest of the day?"

"I'll keep you company whenever I'm free." the nurse said and smiled again before leaving. "Byebye."

"This got to be a joke.."

* * *

><p>"Ash, do you mind telling me about what happened earlier?"<p>

Opening up the bottle of soda with his hands, Ash took a seat in the lobby near the nurse.

"What do you mean, Mary?" Ash wondered and gave the bottle to the tired rodent.

"What happened with May before?" the nurse wondered and rested her head on the counter with her hands. "Also, I've gotten complaints from a few patients and trainers about some kids screaming a lot in the morning, do you have any idea?"

"Well, I just got here.." Ash said and laughed sheepishly. "It's kinda complicated, me and May.."

"So you're together?"

"W-What? No! Why would we be?"

"Well, if it's not complicated, just tell me." the nurse said and giggled. "Pikachu, too much soda isn't good for you, your battling performance could be drastically reduced."

Thinking about it for a moment, the rodent shrugged his shoulders before drinking almost half of the bottle in one shot, making the nurse raise an eyebrow and giggle.

"First of all, no, we're not together, period." Ash said and sighed. "I don't see why everybody believes that. And second of all, she thinks I slept with some other girl, that's why she's so upset about everything."

"Hm.. Is that all?"

"Wha.. What do you mean? She thinks I had sex with a girl, that's a pretty big deal.."

"But you didn't, and she doesn't really have to forgive you for anything you didn't do.." the nurse said and thought about it. "Also, I think that you haven't really given her much attention considering you haven't seen each other for years."

"Who.. Who told you that..?"

"Brock." the nurse replied and giggled. "I was bored so he told me a few.. Interesting things. Now, why do you think she got so upset?"

"I don't know, maybe cause the girl she caught me with is kinda.. Freaky?"

"Caught you? I thought you didn't do anything?"

"She trapped me on the bed!"

Nurse Joy and even Pikachu raised an eyebrow at this and stared at the boy, wondering what he meant.

"She's.. She's psychic!" Ash tried but sighed when he saw that both Pikachu and Mary were sweatdropping. "For real!"

"Oh.. Kay?" the nurse said and giggled. "Let's say that she is, that girl. Why do you think May got so upset?"

"What's up with these questions?" Ash asked out loud and shook his head. "Well, I really have no idea."

The nurse nodded and was about to, probably, ask another difficult question but got cut off as a trainer checked out, making his room available for others.

"Byebye!" the nurse said and waved the trainer goodbye. "Ash, sit down."

Catching the boy's weird attempt at escaping, the nurse giggled again and watched the boy get back to his seat.

"I'm hungry." Ash said and noticed that it was actually true, his stomach was growling unstoppably. "Can I get something to eat?"

"Sure, but I'll go with you." the nurse replied and giggled even more. "Let's go, we can have lunch while we're at it."

Sighing, the boy got off the seat and went to the caféteria together with the nurse and Pikachu to hopefully get something yummy to eat. If only he didn't have to answer these strange questions about May..

* * *

><p>The girl in blue tried desperately to get her friend to talk, even trying to bribe her using cotton candy, money and a ride in the ferris wheel.<p>

"Fine, a ride in the ferris wheel, but I won't talk."

"Whateveeeeeeeeeeeer."

The girl in blue, Sophia, moaned loudly after seeing the strangely long line before the ferris wheel.

"Can't you just tell me about that stupid curse?" Sophia whined and crossed her arms. "You never told me everything before."

Sophia gritted her teeth as Aurora didn't even listen because she was staring at the ferris wheel in a rather odd way.

"Take my hand." Aurora simply said, still not facing her friend. "Now, hurry."

Rasing her eyebrow, Sophia did as her friend said and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Don't let go." Aurora said and squeezed Sophia's hand harder.

"What? Why- AAH WHAT THE HELL?"

Falling down to the.. Metal made 'floor', Sophia quickly stood up and noticed that they weren't exactly on the ground anymore.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Sophia bursted out and stared at all of the funny looking people down on the ground. "WHAT IF ANYBODY SAW US?"

"Nobody did." Aurora replied and smiled. "Chill out, we got a free ride."

"Have.. HAVE.. Have you even tried this before? Teleporting with somebody else?"

Thinking about it, Aurora took a seat before shaking her head.

"YOU COULD'VE FAILED! WE COULD HAVE BEEN TELEPORTED TO NOWHERE!"

"But nothing happened, it's over.." Aurora said and giggled. "Enjoy the ride."

Gritting her teeth and clenching her fists, Sophia finally relaxed and also took a seat, trying to enjoy the nice view over the city.

"We could've just waited in line, you know."

"That would take at least 30 minutes."

"F-Fine!" Sophia got out and crossed her arms. "Now tell me about that curse."

"What do you want to know about it?"

"Well, what does the curse stop you from doing?"

"I can't kiss any boy I haven't got real feelings for."

Like before, Sophia bursted out with laughter, not believing her friend.

"MY ASS!" Sophia said and giggled. "You've kissed HUNDREDS of boys!"

Aurora closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the windows of the little cabin they were in and frowned.

"Oh my god.." Sophia whispered and thought about it. "You're serious?"

"Mhm. And if I can find a boy that will never leave me, the curse will.. Disappear, atleast that's what Christian said."

"Alright, now I'm confused."

"Look, I can't kiss any random boy on the street or I'll be in pain, serious pain. I tried it once and almost died."

"Oh. Please continue."

"Mhm. And I've tried to get rid of this stupid thing, but the only way to get this crap away is to find a boy good enough to never leave me for another girl."

"Have you found a boy like that yet?"

"Yes. The problem is, I have to make him fall for me."

"Who is it?"

It only took a little glare from the black haired girl to make Sophia realize who Aurora meant.

"Oh. Oh. OH." Sophia got out, her eyes going wide. "Then you're screwed."

"Exactly."

"But.. You can just find another boy..?"

"Where? Where..?"

"I.. Uh.."

"Exactly.."

Both of the girls sighed, and they both got pretty surprised when the ferris wheel started slowing down, indicating that the ride was already over.

"Anything else..?"

"Nothing I actually worry about." Aurora said and stood up. "Christian mentioned something about a sacrifice or some crap.. If I use my powers to the fullest to do good for someone, then the curse will disappear, and as a bonus, massive pain, headaches and stuff like that."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad?" Sophia asked hopefully and giggled.

"But that would mean that my powers would disappear, too."

The doors of the little cabin opened up and the two girls exited, both of them giggling quietly when the people they met on the way gave them strange looks.

'Use her powers to the fullest to do good for someone..' Sophia wondered and walked behind Aurora. 'I wonder what that really means..'

* * *

><p>The raven haired boy sighed deeply before taking a bite of his large sandwhich, despite his four friends staring at him, watching every move. When the nurse said that they would get something for lunch, this wasn't even close to how he expected it to be. For the last five minutes, they had been staring at him silently while he tried to eat, never stating why they did so.<p>

"Can you, well I don't know, turn away..?" he asked his four friends. "Food isn't enjoyable this way I recall.."

"Using advanced english won't make us leave, Ash." Brock stated and grinned.

"Advanced english..?" Ash asked and raised an eyebrow. "Anyways, aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"I am." Brock countered, his smirk growing wider.

"He is." the nurse said and smiled. "Eating is partially resting, right Brock?"

Giggling, the nurse lightly pushed the breeder with her shoulder, making him blush a bit, although nobody noticed.

"I see.." Ash said and sighed. "And you?"

Ash glanced at his blue haired friend who was resting her head with her hands on the table, staring strangely at him with a weird smile.

"No reason." she said simply, still having her smile that Ash thought for some reason was pretty cute. "Can I have a piece?"

Sighing, Ash nodded and pushed the plate to the blue haired girl who happily cut off the part Ash already had eaten.

"What.. What do you guys want from me anyways..?" Ash asked and watched Dawn take small bites from his sandwich.

"Nothing, we just wanna hang out with you." Dawn replied and giggled, giving a piece to Pikachu who was for some reason sitting on her shoulder.

"Yeah, right.." Ash said and sighed. "I'm not hungry, I'm just gonna-"

"Don't move!" Dawn said and grabbed his arm, pulling him back down again. "Nurse Joy will get you something to eat."

"Of course." the nurse said and smiled before getting up. "Don't start without me!"

The nurse walked pretty fast to the counter where many meals and desserts where put in a nice line, all of them just a day or two old.

"Don't.. Don't start what?" Ash wondered, not liking the way all of his friends were staring at him. All of them except Pikachu of course, who was still munching on that piece of bread he just got from Dawn.

Ash shivered as he saw that the smirks his friends had were growing wider, and even Pikachu got a grin, although it was because of Nurse Joy coming with some ketchup.

"Alright, it seems that you were nice enough to wait for me." the nurse said with a smile as she put a plate with spaghetti together with a bottle of ketchup next to Pikachu. "So I'll start. Ash, why did you want to see Dawn and May naked?"

"WHAT?" Ash and Dawn screamed at once, causing the rest of the company to giggle or chuckle.

After a few seconds, Dawn had gotten rid of her surprised face and was now staring at Ash, who was still pretty chocked by that question.

"Yeah, Ash." Dawn added and crossed her arms. "Why are you such a perv?"

Ash still hadn't recovered from that unexpected question, and with Dawn's addition, all he could do was stutter a few strange noises.

"I'm not a perv!" Ash finally said after a few seconds. "It was an accident, I mean it was accidents!"

"Is that true?" Nurse Joy asked and looked at the girl. "You told me he ran into you on purpose?"

"W-Well..!" Dawn said and crossed her arms. "He.. He hid behind the bushes as I was changing!"

"Ash, is this true?" the nurse asked.

Ash backed away a bit, but that wasn't really.. Effective since he was sitting down, and with Dawn glaring at him from the side, he wouldn't be leaving very soon. Ash grunted and crossed his arms as Brock, and the others of course, found this very interesting.

"Well?" Brock added, wanting to know more about this subject. "What really happened? Be honest."

"That's the truth!" Ash defended himself and stared at his happy Pikachu. "I went into the woods to find Pikachu and I ran into Dawn while she was, uh, naked.. And it's not like I'm just gonna go in front of her or run away, or else she would notice me.."

"So hiding right next to me was a better plan?" Dawn asked and sweatdropped.

"At.. You were naked in front of me, Dawn! I didn't really think clearly!"

"Alright alright you don't have to remind me of that." Dawn said and pushed the embarrassed boy as she blushed.

"And why couldn't you think clearly?" Brock asked and grinned.

"Oh stop it." the nurse said and pushed the breeder again. "It was an accident, I'm sure Dawn can easily forgive Ash."

"I don't think so, Mary. Watching somebody naked is a pretty big deal." Brock continued and laughed.

"Well yes, but it was an accident, and both of them are really close friends so.."

While Mary and Brock kept on arguing about whether all of this was a big deal or not, Dawn couldn't help but giggle a bit at Ash who had his eyes closed, his cheeks deep red. She always enjoyed making fun of him, making him embarrassed..

She knew she had no shot at getting him. She knew that pretty well. But that didn't stop her from having a little fun, just as a compensation.. Leaning closer to the boy's ear, Dawn giggled once again quietly before whispering so lowly that even Pikachu had a hard time hearing what she said.

"Did you like what you saw..?"

Jumping with surprise, Ash shot his eyes open and screeched, grabbing everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?" the nurse asked and blinked a few times. "Don't you like the spaghetti?"

"N-No, it's fine, thank you nurse!" Ash said and chuckled embarrassed. "Although I think Pikachu needs it more than I do."

Throwing a quick glare back at his trainer, Pikachu shrugged and kept on eating, mostly from the ketchup bottle.

"Very well." the nurse started and giggled. "Now I believe we were supposed to ask you a few questions."

"Huh..?"

Ash sweatdropped and glided down his seat, wanting to get out of there.. A pokémon battle would do just fine.

"Yeah!" Dawn added and smiled. "I'll start this up; Pokémon battles or May?"

Everybody at the table raised an eyebrow at that question, except for Ash of course who sighed and dropped his head, staring at his feet. Even Pikachu had gained some sort of interest in this, but just to be awesome, he pretended to keep on eating his ketchup, one lick at a time..

After a little while, everybody had their eyes on the boy who refused to look up, hiding his eyes with his cap.

"Ash, answer..!"

Finally looking up, Ash glared at the grinning blue haired girl, feeling a sudden urge to just counter with some exceptional question.

"I'm not forced to answer that." he replied, trying to sound serious and still keep his laughter inside.

"Hmpf, don't play games with me, Ash." Dawn said and sighed. "Just answer it."

"Fine, pokémon battles."

"Now you're just lying." Dawn said and grinned. "C'mon Ash, the truth, or else there'll be no more ketchup for Pikachu!"

Immediately, Pikachu stopped licking what was left of the bottle and glared at his trainer, indicating that things wouldn't really turn out so well if Ash didn't answer truthfully.

"Hmpf, I was just joking, of course May over pokémon battles."

"See? Was it that hard to admit?" Dawn asked and giggled.

"No..?" Ash said and sighed. "If I have to choose between pokémon battles or a person that would be easy."

"Dawn, I think I should be the one asking the questions." the nurse stated and giggled. "Now, Ash, Dawn or May?"

Dawn's eyes went wide, and she was about to complain about that certain question if it wasn't for Brock giving her a simple look, shaking his head.

"Uh.." Ash got out and chuckled. "I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Ash, answer 5 questions and we'll let you go." Brock suggested and smiled. "It won't take long."

"Fine, but do it quick, I need to find May."

"Why?" the nurse asked and smiled.

"I can't find her.."

"I think she went off with Drew."

"What..?"

Ash raised an eyebrow together with Dawn, but then shrugged it off.

"I wonder what they're doing.." Ash asked no one in particular. "Anyways, next question..?"

"Next? But that wasn't really a-"

"The deal was 5 question, and you've asked me once." Ash stated and grinned.

"Very well." the nurse said and giggled, trying to think of something that would make the boy quiet. "You never answered this question: May or Dawn?"

"How.. Do.. You mean?"

"I don't really mean anything, Ash. Just pick one of them."

Glancing to his right, Ash looked at Dawn with a sheepish smile, almost as if he was asking for permission to answer honestly.

"It's fine.." Dawn reassured her friend and sighed. "I won't kill you."

"Okay, ehehe.." Ash continued and sighed. "I would pick.."

Taking a deep breath, everybody in the room except Pikachu leaned closer, just to make sure that they didn't miss anything of this exciting interrogation.

"I would pick.." Ash started again and chuckled. "Pikachu!"

There was a strange moment of silence where Ash was smiling proudly before Pikachu sweatdropped together with the rest of the humans as they fell off their seats.

"ASH!" Dawn screamed, removing his bright smile. "We told you, me or May! Pikachu was NOT included!"

"Jeez, Dawn, I thought you promised that you wouldn't get mad at me..?"

Dawn slowly started to grit her teeth and finally turned her head away when the nurse and the breeder finally got back up to their seats.

"Fine." Dawn huffed, still refusing to face her friend. "But you still have to answer that question."

"But I did answer-"

"Truthfully, Ash." the nurse said and smiled. "That was the deal."

"Exactly." Dawn added and turned around again only to show her grin. "Jeez, Ash, I thought you promised not to get mad at me..?"

"I see what you did there.." Ash muttered and crossed his arms.

"Ash, we're still waiting for your answer." the nurse said, interrupting the two teens. "We can sit here all day."

"ASH!" Dawn screamed and pinched him, making him jump in surprise. "You promised!"

"Alright, alright, I pick May!" Ash blurted out, extremely embarrassed.

"But, that's because May doesn't scream at me that much.." Ash added when he saw that everybody's smirks got wider.

"Hmpf, atleast you're being honest." Dawn muttered and tried to act normal, even though something inside her burst.

"Well, it's a start." the nurse said and giggled. "Now, if you had to go on a date with any girl at all, who would it be?"

Ash raised an eyebrow but then started to think hard about that question, after all, he promised he would answer those 5 questions honestly.

"Delia." Ash replied and smiled. "Definitely."

"Who's that?" Dawn asked, she had never heard a girl with that name, maybe it was somebody Ash met before he met her. The only girl she knew that had that name was..

"Mrs. Ketchum..?" Brock and Dawn asked at the same time.

"Yeah, my mom! Ash stated proudly. "She knows all the best restaurants, the best malls.. Everything! Although I would rather stay home and eat her delicious cooking instead.."

"We didn't exactly mean that kind of a date, Ash." Nurse Joy said and giggled. "But I guess I should be more.. Precise with my questions."

Ash only shrugged his shoulders, he knew what the nurse meant of course, and he was somewhat happy that he managed to avoid that topic for a while.

"Alright, let's see you avoid this." the nurse said and giggled. "If May and Dawn both asked you at the same time, who would you pick?"

"Ask me what?"

"If you would like to get together with one of them."

"Hm, I figured.." Ash said and sighed. "Uh.."

Glancing over to his right, Ash expected to see Dawn with a furious face or something but instead saw her look at him with a frown.

"It's fine, I promise I won't get mad at you." Dawn reassured him and sighed once she saw Ash's sheepish smile. "Just.. Just answer honestly."

Ash felt himself get lost there for a moment. Just like that night before where Dawn was completely nuts and weird, her eyes were shining brightly.. Even without any shining moon.

"Uh, Ash..?" Dawn said, snapping Ash out of his thoughts. "I wanna know your answer."

She already knew the answer anyways, but she wanted to hear the answer from him, no lies, no excuses..

"You."

Dawn nearly dropped her jaw in surprise, like the breeder and the nurse.

"But I thought you liked May?" Brock asked and raised an eyebrow.

"So all of this was about me and May..?" Ash asked and crossed his arms. "To be more.. Clear, I just answered your question. If both of them came up to me and asked, then I would've picked Dawn cause.. Cause it doesn't really seem so weird.."

"Are you sure about that?" Dawn asked and sighed, she really missed having Piplup around at times like these.

Ash nodded and tried to hide his fear, he didn't really lie.. More like escaped the truth.

"Alright then.." Dawn said quietly and giggled as she leaned closer. "Would you like to become my boyfriend, Ash?"

"WHAT?"

Ash almost fell off the 'couch' for 3 persons while the nurse and the breeder giggled, they knew Dawn was quite manipulative.

"We told you to be honest." Dawn said and giggled.

Ash struggled to get back up again, although he wasn't so sure if he wanted to do that.

"I'm just.. Gonna take a shower, be right back!"

Ash took his opportunity and got up before sprinting into Dawn's room.

"You know, I think it's safe to say that Ash is in love with May." the nurse stated and stood up. "You took his first kiss, Dawn, and that kiss wasn't really his last one. It's funny how I witnessed many of them."

"Pikachu."

The three humans were surprised to see, and hear, that Pikachu had said something they couldn't really understand.

"Pika, pikapi pikachu.." he continued and grinned.

The three humans sweatdropped, trying to understand what the rodent was saying.

"You want more ketchup?" Brock asked and smiled. "I can get that for you."

Pikachu opened his mouth to try and tell them again, but the sound of more ketchup sounded more fun. Brock chuckled and stood up to get some ketchup while Dawn and the nurse tried to push Pikachu into telling them what he wanted.

"Can't you understand what he's saying?" Dawn asked the nurse.

"I'm afraid that's nearly impossible." the nurse replied and scratched Pikachu's soft fur as she brought him up. "But, I've tried for a long time and learned a bit to know what pokémon wants, so I'll try."

"Pika!" Pikachu blurted out after feeling Nurse Joy's soft hands.

"Now Pikachu, what was it you wanted to tell us before?"

Pikachu sighed and tried to think of an easy way to tell them that they were wrong. But he temporarily forgot that once Brock came smiling with 2 bottles of ketchup.

"Cha..!" Pikachu said happily and brought the 2 bottles closer with a huge smile.

"Well, I think that Pikachu just said thank you." the nurse 'translated' and giggled.

The two females kept on giggling until Brock took a seat, looking like he was pondering about something.

"What's wrong, Brock?" Dawn asked and stared at the happy Pikachu. "Oh, I wonder if Piplup wants to come out again.."

Grabbing Piplup's pokéball, Dawn wondered if it was done thinking about his little plan.

"I just think it's a little bit weird." Brock stated and sighed. "It all happened too fast. Ash and Dawn had no clue about love or anything similar, and now, both of them shared their first kiss, and there's probably a lot more to come.."

"Hey!" Dawn bursted out before covering her mouth with her hand. "I knew about love before that.."

"Heh, maybe so." Brock said and chuckled. "But still, you have to admit it's happening fast, I wonder if May's gonna make a move on Ash or maybe the other way around."

"But I thought you were together with Ash?" the nurse asked the blunette while stroking Pikachu's soft fur. "Did you break up?"

"We.. We were never together." Dawn said and sighed.

"But that french-kiss..?"

"French.. Kiss..? I didn't use my tongue THAT much, and it was a dare.."

"Oh, I see." the nurse said and stood up together with Pikachu. "Well, it looked like more than just a dare.."

Dawn was about to protest but sat quiet and blushed instead as the breeder grinned together with the giggling nurse.

"Well, I have to go now, I think patients will be rushing in soon." the nurse said and put Pikachu down on the table. "You guys can take whatever you want for lunch, and Pikachu, please don't eat too much."

The yellow rodent laughed embarrassed before continuing with his ketchup licking while Dawn and Brock thanked the nurse before she left the caféteria. Brock sighed and tried to think of something to talk about, which he did, although he would later regret it all..

"So.. What did Ash think of your body?"


	17. Chapter 17

**For those of you who saw that this chapter would've been 18000+ words; I split it here, or else it would've taken me another week to finish this..  
>Also, I'll update my profile with info about my next chapter whenever I can so you know when it'll be up ^^<br>**

**Hi everyone! (:**  
><strong>Another, pretty long chapter, and unlike last time, I'm 99% sure that this chapter isn't one of the more sucky ones!<strong>

**To TanktheAggron: YOU BETTER LIKE THIS!**

**Anyways, super thanks to everyone that reviewed, and I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter more than the last one :]**

* * *

><p>"The number you have dialed is unavailable at the moment, please-"<p>

"Fuck."

The 20 year old man cursed himself and everything around him as he slowly put back his cellphone into his pocket. Just to be sure, he brought it back up to try and call the same number again.

"The number you have-"

Out of sheer frustration, the man threw his cellphone right into the air and watched as it quickly fell towards the ground with a large thud, some parts going off after the impact. Taking a seat on a nearby bench, the criminally famous man tried to calm himself down by remembering what his friend told him earlier.

Midnight at the airport..

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing, which was quite surprising for the man as he thought that the phone broke on impact. Rushing over to the screwed up phone, Jens didn't care to check the number and just answered it right away.

"Who is it?" Jens demanded to know.

"Hi! Are you tired of having to pay for expensive long distance-"

Jens lowered his phone and clenched his other free hand, still hearing the annoying sales man's voice. Asking himself 'why not', Jens sprinted for a few meters before throwing his half dead phone into the little lake filled with pokémon. Realizing that water conducts electricity, he feared the worst and prepared to call for help incase a pokémon got shocked or something, but to his relief, nothing happened.

"I.." Jens started and watched the angry pokémon try to find the one responsible for the little shocks they got. "I gotta fix my anger problems."

* * *

><p>The raven haired boy stared at himself using the bathroom mirror before cleaning his face and hands. Taking a deep sigh, the boy tried to go through everything that had happened lately, which was quite pretty much. Taking his shirt off, he tried to understand why some girls kept on calling him handsome.<p>

.. Well, it's not like he could tell if he was or not since that would be kinda strange. But still, he wasn't really that muscular like those hardcore athletes, and some girls even told him that his eyes were sweet.

How could eyes be sweet..? And what the hell was a '6-pack'? For crying out loud, he was only 14! Why would he want to buy a 6-pack, it's not like he liked beer anyways..

Staring deeply into his own eyes, he tried to find answers. But of course, he didn't find any.. Was it the color? More importantly, did it matter?

Shaking his head, he dismissed those thoughts and focused on the 'love' part.

He had gotten his first kiss. With Dawn.

The problem was, that he didn't really know what to feel. Everyone, especially his mother kept on nagging on about how his first kiss would be with the perfect girl at the perfect time.

Perfect girl, Dawn..? He wasn't sure.

Perfect time..? Hell no. Everyone was watching, and the thing that bugged Ash the most was the fact that she didn't kiss for that reason.. But because Amelia dared her to.

Taking off his pants, Ash decided that a quick shower would do well before heading to the festival with Bro-, he meant with Pikachu, Dawn and perhaps Amelia.

May.. In just a day or two, Ash had kissed, or more like got kissed, by May and Dawn. Even though Dawn's kiss wasn't like his mother had told him it would be, it still was.. Nice. And it only got better when Dawn's mouth and breath tasted like strawberries.. Alright, he had to admit it felt kinda yummy, but he had a hard time remembering that cause he was kinda down at that time.

Unlike that time, Ash could clearly remember the little 'bet' May suggested that ended up in pretty much the same way as Amelia's dare. But that kiss was a little bit different compared to Dawn's kiss. First of all, it wasn't really that.. Rough.

They did it in the bathroom and nobody was watching, but more importantly; Ash kissed her back.

Why..? How..? What..?

That had been on Ash's mind for quite some time now, and still he hadn't really figured out why he did that, or why he for some reason enjoyed it more than Dawn's kiss.

Now that he thought of it, it would've been even more awesome if May tasted like strawberries..

Shaking his head with a light chuckle, Ash decided to think about this further in the shower instead. Noticing that the strange feeling surrounding his body around the chest area was still there, Ash couldn't wait to see the reason behind that. Grabbing the bottom of his hoodie to pull it off but stopped midway with his hands and head still stuck in it as he saw a pink haired girl in front of him almost completely naked. He gulped when he realized that it was Amelia, and that she had her hands behind her back as she was probably taking off her bra.

"Um, hi..?" Ash stuttered, finding the situation really embarrassing. It only got worse because Ash still hadn't taken off his hoodie and just stood there and stared at the stunned girl.

"ASH! WHAT THE HELL?"

Suddenly, somehow, different clothes and shoes were flying towards Ash's direction as he tried to dodge them, despite being literally stuck in the bathroom with the girl standing in the way and his hands still wrapped in the hoodie. He somehow managed to run past the furious, shoe-throwing girl and was about to leave the room but stopped once he noticed that he didn't have any pants on. Turning around to go get them, he instead got greeted with a winter boot to the face.

* * *

><p>"No, Drew, it's perfect!"<p>

"Are you sure..?"

The green haired coordinator stared at his friends and his surroundings, not wanting to dine in such a 'normal' place.

"Can't we head to a more.. Exclusive, place..?" the boy complained and watched several kids run around the so called 'elegant' place.

"This is exclusive, Drew!" May bursted out and giggled as she happily went behind the long waiting line. "There's kids and families enjoying themselves, the food looks amazing.. It smells good.. And best of all, there are no stupid snobbs complaining about their food containing too little salad."

"Actually, there is." Drew said and snickered.

"Really, where?" May asked and eyed the large family restaurants. "Why would they want to come to this place?"

"Maybe they were forced to?" Drew asked and chuckled a bit.

"I can't see any rich guy complaining.." May mumbled to herself and kept on looking, it shouldn't really be too hard finding a snob inside this happy family restaurant.

"Maybe because he's behind you."

May raised an eyebrow and wondered why a rich snob was doing in a family restaurant, and why he didn't bribe his way in past the long line..

"I don't see any snob.." May whispered, afraid that a possible snob would hear her.

"Jeez." Drew got out and slapped himself on the forehead, slowly dragging it down his face. "I knew you got a few traits from Ash.. But getting his denseness is a little bit too much."

"H-Hey!" May got out and blushed as she tried to change the subject. "Let's get out of here, this place is packed.."

"Don't even try." Drew said and crossed his arms. "We've been searching for a while, and soon it'll be too late to even have lunch."

"But, where can we go..?"

"We won't go anywhere." Drew said and grinned slightly. "Let's go, miss Maple."

May started to blush, partially because of what Drew called her, but mostly because all of the people and kids waiting in line glared at them as they pushed themselves through.

"Drew, what are you doing?" May tried to whisper when they neared the front of the line.

Almost everyone that stood in line still eyed the two teens, some shaking their heads, wondering why the teens nowadays couldn't be like how they used to be. May was feeling extremely embarrassed as they were now first in line, while Drew actually enjoyed all of this, his smile going wider when a man came towards them with a questionable look.

"Have you reserved a table?" the man asked politely with a cute smile.

"No, we have not." May replied and blushed even more.

"Oh." the waiter said, clearly not expecting that. "Then I'll have to ask you to go back in line, miss."

"Of course." May said and quickly nodded, her cheeks still deep red.

May turned around and walked away when a little girl went in front and stopped her.

"What's your name?" the girl asked, making May smile due to her cuteness.

"Honey, don't disturb people like that." a woman, probably the girl's mother said and pulled her girl closer. "And you young lady, you need to learn yourself some manner!"

May sweatdropped and started to apologize, which seemed pretty strange since everybody thought they were some punks. Drew still stood at the front, refusing to move, sooner or later, they would let him and May in, just wait..

"Ah, I know you! You're May!"

The girl got out of her mother's grip and hugged the surprised brunette tightly, gaining attention from people around.

"Do you know this young lady, Emily?" the woman asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, everybody knows her!" the girl who was apparently named Emily said happily. "You were great in the finals, you beat Drew's ass!"

"Ehem." Drew cleared his throat as he dialed a number with his phone. "For your information, I put up a good fight."

The little girl's eyes went wide when she heard, and saw, one of her idols standing not too far away from her.

"Drew!" Emily shouted and ran towards the sweatdropping boy. "It's fine!"

Emily was now hugging Drew instead, causing him to stutter sheepishly.

"What's fine..?" he asked and sighed, he really had to try hard not to sound too harsh since he wasn't too fond with little girls, or boys.. Or any kids at all for that matter.

"That you lost!" Emily stated and squeezed the green haired coordinator even tighter. "It doesn't matter, you're still the most handsome boy ever!"

Drew sweatdropped and tried his best not to blush or anything, but it was quite a struggle since every person in the line, plus a few persons nearby on tables were watching them with wide smiles.

"Well, it seems like you really are my daughter's idol." the woman stated surprised with a smile as she went to try and get her daughter. "I'm sorry, I don't really know much about this coordinator things, even worse when it's about the other regions."

A few people around them nodded in agreement, even though some of them occasionally watched pokémon contests, they never watched any from other regions.

"Can I have a kiss?" the girl suddenly asked and stared at the stunned green haired boy with a happy look.

Everybody around within close vicinity started to chuckle/giggle at that question, all of them waiting for the coordinator's answer.

"I'm sorry, he's booked." May said and giggled. "And we're about to leave, so.."

"So you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend?" the girl asked, not wanting to let go of the sweatdropping boy.

"W-What?" May stuttered and blushed. "That is not the case!"

"Then why are you together here at the same time?"

"We.. We're just friends, he already has a girlfriend.." May said as she got down on the same level as the little girl. "It was nice meeting you, Emily, but we have to go now. Drew, who are you talking to?"

"Uhuh, I need you to.. Oh. Thanks."

The green haired boy was surprised to see that the little girl was still holding him tightly, which only made him sigh once, he liked girls, yes, but not little girls..

"Do you really need to go..?" the girl whined again and started to squeeze Drew even more, making him feel a bit unsecure, especially since almost everybody around was watching them.

"Yes, it looks like that." Emilyf mother said and tried to drag her daughter away from her idol. "I'm so sorry for this, I really am."

Drew sighed in relief when the girl finally let go of him, and just to be sure, he checked his back to see if anything was broken..

"It's alright, eheh.." Drew stuttered and turned around to face the smiling waiter again. "I believe there's a table for us."

"Oh, so you do have a reservation?" the waiter asked, still having that smile on his face as he tried to see if he had ever seen these two famous coordinators.

"No, we have not!" May stated with a 'whisper' as she grabbed Drew's shoulder and tried to pull him back into the line, preferably into the back. "Now let's go!"

"I'll just see if your names are on the list." the waiter said and smiled while he went to the side, pressing on a few buttons on a keyboard next to a computer on the little counter.

"What are you doing?" May whispered and nearly slapped the boy in front of everyone. "You'll humiliate us, don't you think we already are?"

Drew didn't say anything and only smirked, he was never one to be humiliated.

"There we go." the waiter said and nodded towards the two teens. "A table for two, Drew Hayden and May Maple, please follow me."

May's jaw dropped a bit, and Drew could swear that she uttered the sound 'waah?' before he literally dragged her with him as he followed the nice waiter. May had nearly recovered from her little shock that they had 'reserved a table', but that soon returned when she saw the table they've gotten.

It was pretty safe to say that it was one of the more.. Good tables, as it was situated a bit away from the other tables and very close to the glass windows, giving them an amazing view over a part of the park because of the restaurant's location. It only got better when there was a beautiful but strangely designed fountain pretty much next to them, and to Drew's relief, all of the kids in that restaurant couldn't even be heard from where they were.

The waiter pulled May's chair and asked her to sit down, which she did, but not without a deep blush. Drew only shook his head and snickered, this was going to be fun. It really would.

* * *

><p>"But I really don't understand, Auri."<p>

"Auri..? What kind of name is that?"

"It's my new nick name for you!"

The black haired girl sighed and took some cotton candy, shoving it into her mouth.

"What don't you understand?" the girl asked her happy friend.

"I mean.." the brunette started and went closer to the little lake. "You said something about that you had to do something good.. Haven't you done anything good at all since then..?"

"Of course I have, what am I, the devil?" Aurora asked her friend, which made her nod and giggle. "It has to be something big."

"What?" Sophia asked again while giving some cotton candy to a Magikarp. "English, please."

"It is english, stupid!" Aurora said and almost pushed her friend down to the water with a giggle. "Fine, I'll explain better."

"Butthole." Sophia got out and frowned, she dropped her cotton candy when Aurora had pushed her, now they had to go steal some more..

"Can we get back to the bench?" Aurora asked and stood up. "I feel uncomfortable talking with them staring at me like that."

"Oh.. That's because they know you're evil." Sophia stated and giggled. "Alright, let's head to the park battlefields."

The two girls got up and left the little lake, one of them wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible while the other girl still wanted some cotton candy.

"How can you like that ugly thing?"

"What?"

"That Magikarp.. They're creepy."

"They're not! They're normal pokémon!"

"I see.. It's just that they're worthless."

"They're not!"

"Then capture one."

Sophia went silently, and Aurora just smirked as she kept on walking, eyeing the surprisingly beautiful looking surroundings. The sun was shining brightly as it was almost in the middle of the day, the cool summer breezes slowly made her soft and silky long black hair float in the air, and together with all of the surroundings such as trees, flowers, pokémon, lakes and fountains, Aurora couldn't help but feel that this park was an amazing thing to have in such a busy town like this. Taking a deep breath with her eyes closed, Aurora sighed and smiled, feeling unusually happy and relaxed.

"Why are you so happy?" Sophia asked, interrupting Aurora's daydreaming.

"Huh?" Aurora got out and snapped her head up. "Oh, I don't know.. This place just makes me forget about everything, all my problems."

"Like that curse?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't really help if you keep on reminding me about it."

The two girls giggled and continued walking through the park, now going part the large lake that was probably as large as the pokémon league arena. In the middle of the lake was a big fountain, resembling a Gyarados with water coming out of its mouth and, for some reason, its ears. As expected, the lake was filled with different kinds of pokémon, and to Aurora's relief, there weren't any 'ugly' pokémon. Aurora nearly screamed in delight when a Milotic appeared from under the water, causing a few flying pokémon to come there and play.

"I'm glad we left the festival." Aurora stated and thought about it. "No kids asking for cotton candy."

Just after she said that, around three young children came running their way, all of them holding tree branches, making Aurora sweatdrop and her friend giggle. The three children were apparently playing swords or similar as they tried to stab each other, which looked pretty dangerous. When one of the boys caught sight of the two girls, they stopped and stared in awe.

"Do you want to play with us, miss?" the boy asked and stood on his toes, trying to be as tall as Aurora.

"Why should I?" Aurora asked and crossed her arms.

"Please!" the young boy whined. "We must have a beautiful princess!"

Aurora raised an eyebrow, not quite sure how to react while Sophia tried to keep herself from laughing. The three boys could already tell that it was no use and left the two girls alone as they sprinted past them, trying to poke each other with the wooden sticks.

"Beautiful princess, eh..?" Sophia teased and giggled.

"Well, atleast they picked me instead of you."

Sophia immediately stopped giggling and crossed her arms, muttering a few words as she kicked a stone down to the lake. This time it was Aurora's time to giggle, and she bursted with laughter when she 'accidentally' pushed her friend down to the lake.

* * *

><p>"So.."<p>

The breeder sweatdropped and tried to start a conversation at the awfully quiet table where Dawn, Pikachu and Brock sat together with Ash and Amelia. Ash was extremely down, his face tomato red, mostly his nose. Amelia was acting almost the same way, and for some reason her long pink hair was wet, lying down flat towards the floor and her seat. And Brock himself.. He was just happy that the blue haired girl hadn't killed him yet.

"Is it raining, Amelia?" Brock asked, only to receive a glare from the pissed off girl.

"Where's Drew?" Amelia suddenly asked, causing Brock and Dawn to sweatdrop.

"He went to the festival.." Dawn said lowly and laughed sheepishly.

"Hmpf.. And where's May?"

Dawn and Brock exchanged a few glances, wondering if it was a good idea telling.

"She.." Brock started and rubbed the back of his head. "She's with Drew.."

Amelia sighed and nearly slammed her head on the table.

"Drew's such a jerk.." she muttered, her voice cracking up.

Brock and sighed, they knew that they couldn't really doing anything other than to comfort her, which wouldn't help that much either.. Instead, they started staring at the lost Ash.

"And what about you, Ash?" Brock asked and chuckled, Ash hadn't had much luck since they got to Jubilife.

"Ash.." Amelia whispered, still having her head on the table. "You're such a perv."

"I AM NOT!"

Everybody at the table, except for Amelia, jumped at the trainer's little outburst and stared at him, happy that he wasn't a zombie anymore.

"You are!" Amelia said and raised her head back up. "You almost saw me naked!"

Brock, Pikachu and Dawn sweatdropped, this sounded very familiar..

"You were about to see ME naked, I was getting ready for shower!"

"So was I!"

"I was there first!"

"It isn't even your room!"

Ash mumbled a few words before sliding down on his seat, she was right there..

"Hm, I thought so!" Amelia stated happily and poked the trainer at the side. "You perv."

"I'm not a perv.." Ash muttered and covered his eyes with his cap. "You walked in on me.."

"Lying only makes it worse, Ash.." Amelia whispered with a teasing voice. "Just admit it, you're a perv."

"I am not..!" Ash protested and sank down even more. "You are.."

"Oh really? I'm not the one that saw Dawn and May naked.."

Brock and Amelia started to chuckle a bit while Ash and Dawn blushed, both of them trying to end this embarrassing conversation.

"It.. It wasn't on purpose.."

"Right, right.." Amelia continued and patted Ash on the head. "C'mon, let's head to the festival, maybe there's naked girls there too, hm?"

Even though not visible for the others, Ash's cheeks were only getting redder while Brock quickly stood up, Amelia's last sentence grabbing his attention.

"I completely agree!" Brock bursted out and chuckled. "We can head to the carnival and after a little sightseeing, we can head to the BEACH!"

Brock suddenly felt a strange, stinging feeling from his ear, making him utter a few 'aow' sounds as he was forcefully pulled away.

"You're not going anywhere, atleast not today."

Recognizing the nurse's voice, Brock wouldn't dare to respond or resist, but her fingers were soft..

The three teens and Pikachu watched with smiles as they saw the nurse and Brock disappear from the caféteria. After a few seconds, the teens were still sitting on their seats, Ash and Dawn blushing as they thought of the previous conversation while Amelia tried to figure out where to find Drew and May.

"Then let's go!" Amelia got out and stood up, clenching her fist. "Noway I'll leave them alone!"

"I thought we were going to the festival..?" Ash sadly added.

"We are." Amelia said and tried to pull Ash up from his seat. "After we've found them."

"Oh c'mon, why don't we just leave them alone?" Dawn wondered and giggled. "It's not like they're going to do something they shouldn't."

"And how are you so sure of that?" Amelia asked, still trying to get the stubborn Ash up. "Ash get UP!"

"I don't wanna, I wanna go to the festival.. And what happened to your hair..?"

"I promise we'll go to the festival, 'kay..? And my hair.. Never mind that, it's just my sister's evil prank.."

"Okay.. But.. Promise..?" Ash asked with a childish look, just to be sure.

Amelia nodded with a very reassuring look and sighed with relief when she felt Ash get lighter.

".. After we've found them."

Amelia groaned when she felt that Ash's body suddenly got heavy again, making her pull harder.

"ASH, get UP!" Amelia tried again and grabbed his hat. "Yeah, I got your precious cap!"

"G-Give that back!"

"Jeez.." Dawn got out and sweatdropped as she watched Ash chase Amelia around the caféteria. "It's only a hat!"

"I don't care about the hat.." Ash muttered while he ran past the blunette.

Dawn raised an eyebrow, why not..? When his clothes, and cap, got toasted by Pikachu, he didn't really get so upset..

"Amelia, here!" Dawn bursted out and motioned for Amelia to give her the cap as she stood up.

Amelia immediately responded with a smirk and threw the cap across the caféteria with amazing luck as it landed right next to Dawn on a table.

"Dawn!" Ash whined and froze on his spot. "Here, throw it to me!"

"Oh, I will." she simply stated and giggled. "After you tell me what's so important with this cap."

"It's.. It's nothing!" Ash said and took a step closer to Dawn who stood at the other side of the room. "I just feel.. Empty without it.."

"Still, it's just a cap.." Dawn said in a teasing voice. "Or maybe.."

"Maybe, he somehow turned it into something more.." Amelia said from behind Dawn, now how did she get there..?

"I think so too, Amelia." Dawn said and giggled. "Why don't we find out how and what?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Amelia agreed and joined in with the giggling.

"Guys, I'm bored, let's head to the festival!" Ash tried and sprinted towards the girls. "Hey!"

The two girls didn't listen of course and only ran away from Ash as they tried to see what was so special with the little pokémon cap.

"Oh, I found something!"

Dawn motioned for Amelia to quickly follow her into the bathroom, which they did, locking the poor Ash outside..

"OPEN UP!" Ash whined and slammed the door.

Ash tried to listen for any sounds coming from the restroom, but it was completely silent.

"What the hell is that?"

Ash groaned and went back to the caféteria, it was no use, they would find out sooner or later anyway..

The door unlocked, and Ash turned around to see Dawn hold a familiar shining object with something that could only be described as an evil smirk.

* * *

><p>"Alright, this is a very good place.."<p>

The green haired boy raised an eyebrow and nodded with approvement once he saw the unbelievable prices for the restaurant's meals.

"Hehe, I like this place." Drew said and chuckled. "It suddenly just got cool."

"The prices.. They're so high!" May stated and wondered if her eyes were okay. "How.. We never reserved a table, how did we get this table?"

"Oh, never mind that." Drew said and grinned. "Now, what do you want?"

"Uh.. Can't we just head to another place? I mean, look at the drink list.."

"Look, you don't have to worry about a thing, just order the stuff you want."

"No.. I.. First, I thought that we would head to a hamburger bar or something. And this.. I thought this was a family restaurant, but I guess I was wrong. So, I won't let you pay for this, let's head somewhere else."

"That almost sounds like an insult." Drew said and snickered. "Just forget everything and pick the things you want."

"Are.. Are you sure..?" May hesitated, she didn't want take advantage of her friend.

"Of course." Drew replied and nodded. "Now hurry up, the waiter's probably on his way now."

May sighed, even if she did let him pay for for the ridiculously high priced lunch, she would pay him back, somehow.. Even though it would be really expensive. She thought that if she didn't order anything, Drew would probably order for her..

Her feelings of guilt quickly disappeared the moment she turned the side of the menu, showing a page full of irresistible meals.

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath, the black haired girl told herself that what she just did was terribly wrong, and that she had to apologize this instant. That didn't happen right away since her friend was still soaked in water, causing her to giggle uncontrollably.<p>

"It's not funny."

"Of.. Of course not, I'm just-"

Aurora just couldn't handle the sight of her friend completely drenched in water together with her arms crossed. She eventually fell down to the ground and rolled while laughing, spreading her laughter to everyone around but Sophia. Her laughter even drew the attention of many elder people and curious pokémon, thinking that she might have gone mad.

"I'll get my revenge, you know that?"

To Sophia's annoyance, Aurora only responded with some more laughter. Sophia grunted and already started to think of any ways to get her sweet revenge. Come to think of it..

Glancing at her friend once, an idea popped up.

But.. Couldn't Aurora see it coming? Meh, it wouldn't hurt to try, hehe.. Taking a huge leap forwards, Sophia rolled the laughing Aurora into the cold lake, stopping the weird laughter. Putting her hands on her hips, the pink haired girl laughed proudly, although like a maniac, some water pokémon giggling at the hilarious scene.

"HAHAH!" Sophia got out and watched as Aurora caused many bubbles to reach the surface. "I'm SO awesome!"

After a few seconds of intense laughing, Sophia finally started to calm down and waited for her friend to show up.

.. For how long had she been down there..?

Looking around, Sopha tried to see if there were any people nearby, but could only see a few pokémon at a distance. Checking back at the spot where Aurora had splashed into, Sophia couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. No.. Something was definitely wrong, not even Aurora could hold her breath for so long.

"A-Aurora?" Sophia screamed when the bubbles stopped coming from the lake. "AURORA!"

Feeling herself panick, Sophia quickly fell down to her knees, watching the water more closely to see if there were any signs at all for her friend. But it had already been almost a minute, and she could feel her heart beat faster while she still tried to look for help.

"HEY!" Sophia screamed and waved towards a few playing pokémon from afar. "OVER HERE!"

The pokémon were too far away and couldn't even hear her due to them splashing around playfully in the water. Sophia pinched herself on her arm and glanced at the water in front of her once again. Maybe it was best to just jump in and save her? But wasn't Aurora lying on the bottom..? And-

The brown haired girl still hadn't thought of what to do when two hands grabbed her legs, pulling her down into the cold water.

* * *

><p>"Now, where are they..?"<p>

Amelia was walking, or more like jogging, ahead of her two friends, trying to find her other two friends who seemed to have been sneaking away from them. Her two friends behind her, Ash and Dawn were following her quietly, one of them smiling brightly while the other one muttered a few strange noises.

"Alright, can I have my cap back now?" the boy asked and glared at his blue haired friend. "It's hot, and the sun's frying my eyes."

"Oh be a gentleman." Dawn said and giggled, still fiddling with her two objects.

"Daaaaaaaaawn.." Ash moaned and lowered his head. "This isn't funny."

"Maybe not funny.." Dawn said giggling, holding the little shining object up against the sun. "But it's a major discovery!"

"Dis.. Covery..?"

"Yup! I can't believe that this is the ribbon you split with May!"

"What? How did you-"

"Oh c'mon, I was gonna travel with you, don't you think I checked you up first?"

"Hmpf, no." Ash muttered and sweatdropped. "Now, can I please have that and my cap back?"

Dawn looked into the cloudfree heaven, the words 'yes' and 'no' going through her head. After a few seconds, Dawn giggled again to herself before shrugging it off, putting Ash's cap on her head. To her amusement, Ash moaned even louder, drawing attention from the very few people around.

"Dawn..?" Ash tried again, but Dawn only started to walk ahead of him. "Dawn..!"

"Be quiet, Ash!" Dawn said and turned around with a smile. "You're disturbing the people around!"

Ash raised an eyebrow but then started to blush in embarrassment, seeing how almost 10 people were staring at him, some with smiles, others with unreadable face expressions. The young boy shook his head and sprinted after his blue haired girl. Sure, she knew he had it, but she didn't know much it mattered to him.

"Dawn, please." Ash tried again, using a more non-harshed tone. "It's worth alot."

"Hm, really..?" Dawn asked and stopped, turning around with the same, evil smirk she had before.

"Yes." Ash simply replied and sighed. "Please? I don't want it to get broken or something."

"So, what you're saying is that I can't take care of a little ribbon?"

"It's more than a simple ribbon, Dawn."

"What is it, then..?"

Ash sighed, he knew that he had to give Dawn a few satisfactory answers, or else things would start to get ugly for his ribbon..

"It's my good luck charm."

* * *

><p>Drew couldn't believe his eyes. It was.. Truly an amazing sight. He had to admit he had never seen anything like that, well, besides from a few hungry Snorlaxes in the woods..<p>

Still amazed by the rare sight in front of him, the green haired boy blinked a few times and tried to get the girl's attention without disturbing her too much.

"Is the food alright?"

The two teens looked up to see the nice waiter again who wondered if the food was alright. Just like with Drew, the male waiter had noticed May's unusually large order, even though he himself wrote it down.

"Yjhe-" May started and swallowed some ramen she still had in her mouth. "Yes of course, it's delicious!"

The waiter nodded and bowed politely before facing the nice, but poor young man that had the unfortunate luck to pay all of this.

"And you, sir?"

"It.. It's fine." Drew replied, still having his eyes on May who had already gotten back to devouring her food. "Thank you."

The waiter also noticed that Drew hadn't even touched his food, but he decided to leave the two famous love birds alone.

"Gosh.. What's your secret, May?" Drew asked and sweatdropped, seeing her eat like that.. He just lost his apitite.

May stopped and blinked with a look of wonder when she stared at her green haired friend. Drew flinched, it was amazing how May could still somehow maintain her cuteness, even though she ate worse than a five year old kid.

"What is it, Drew?" May asked and giggled at his strange face expression.

"It's.. How do you keep yourself from gaining weight? You eat more than all of my pokémon together."

"Is that a compliment or what?" May asked and giggled before finally slowing down with the food. "Why don't you try out your food?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry."

"Oh.. Well, would you like to try some of mine?"

"I'd rather not, thank you."

"Okay, well, I'm done now anyways."

"Heh, are you sure you don't want more?"

Cleaning her face with a few napkins, May thought of all of the other meals she hadn't already tried, but decided not to since the tab would've been too high, which it already was.

"No thank you Drew, I already owe you alot.."

"As I said, you don't have to worry about that." Drew reassured and smiled. "But.. Are you still hungry?"

"Of course not!" May bursted out and crossed her arms. "I'm not a Snorlax, you know?"

Drew sweatdropped at that statement but decided to let it go.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?"

Drew raised an eyebrow as he never expected that.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you didn't offer me out to dinner without a real reason now, did you?"

"Yes..?"

May giggled, she could tell when Drew lied, infact, she was one of few, or the only one for that matter that could tell when he did it. But just for his so called 'pride', she never brought that up.

"So, why is your hair color green, Drew?"

Drew didn't expect that either, now that was an interesting question to start a conversation with.

"I believe that's because my father had green hair."

"Why don't you change?"

"Huh? I like green."

"But it wouldn't hurt if you tried another color." May suggested and giggled.

"Hm, that's almost like I would ask you to change into purple."

"P-Purple?" May bursted out, imagining herself in purple hair and clothes. "That's.. Crazy!"

"Exactly."

"Eheh.."

An awkward silence hovered between he two teens, but it was quickly broken by the sound of Drew finally eating his meal and a few distant laughters from other guests.

"I've been thinking of something."

"What is it, Drew?" May asked, thinking of ordering some ice-cream for dessert.

"Pikachu."

"What about him?"

"How can you understand him?"

"Oh."

The weird silence returned once again, May trying to figure out how to answer that while Drew got surprised over how good the food tasted.

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I.. I don't know, Drew. I can't really explain how."

"Please try."

"Well.. It's not like I understand each word he's saying.."

"I thought so.. I couldn't really understand how a 'Pika pikachu' could turn into a 'Give me ketchup.'"

"Maybe we don't, but.. If you know your pokémon well enough, it gets easy to understand them while they try to talk using body language and such.."

"Hm, true." Drew said and thought about it. "It's pretty much the same with my pokémon. But doesn't that take a long time? Like, years?"

"Uhuh, why are you asking?"

"You already understand Pikachu like Ash does."

"Not entirely..?"

"Are you kidding me?" Drew asked and chuckled lightly. "Pikachu rambles his name a few times over and over again, nobody at the table understands a thing while you go 'oh yeah, that's right'."

"Fine, I do understand Pikachu better than you guys.."

"There, I always like it whenever people actually admit things."

May sighed and smiled, if he wanted to play that game, sure..

"How's it going with Amelia?"

Drew seemed to flinch at that question as he almost dropped his fork, putting it down gently before clearing his throat.

"Hmm..?" Drew got out and smiled.

"I asked how things were going with Amelia."

"It's.. It's cool."

"It's cool..? More details, more!"

"We're doing fine. But for some reason I woke up next to her this morning.. And then next to Dawn. And my head was about to blow up, although it's a little bit better now."

"Why did you wake up next to Dawn?"

"I don't know, please ask her. I literally have no idea."

"Heh, I'll do that later Drew." May said and giggled once more. "Now, how many times have you kissed?"

"Would you like some dessert?"

"Certainly, Drew. 50 times you say?"

"Of course, what would you like to get? No, 10 times, maximum."

"I would like to get some chocolate cake or something. 10 times? Lies."

"Very well, any recommendations for me? Fine, 20 times."

"You should get the extra large banana split." May suggested and flipped through the 5 page long dessert menu. "20 times? Lies."

"Sounds very good." Drew said and nodded in agreement. "Fine, we did it all night, happy?"

"There! I just love it when people when people actually admit things!"

"Hmpf. Very funny."

"I know."

May bursted out with giggles and tried to keep herself from doing it but failed miserably. Drew shook his head with a light smile, this girl was special. But so was Amelia..

May had apparently stopped giggling and raised her hand to get the nice waiter, and Drew stared at the picture of the extra large banana split, there was no way he would be able to eat all of that.. But hey, he had May, she could be his trash bin. Drew's eyes went wide open as he saw May hesitate over her order.. She didn't order 1, but 2 different kinds of desserts.. And then, she kept on flipping through the menu.. This wouldn't turn out so good, especially not for his wallet.

Whatever, he could buy this whole city if he wanted.. But anything for his old crush.

* * *

><p>"Ah, this is life.."<p>

The black haired girl popped the champagne bottle open, letting the cork hit the roof and eventually the rug covered floor with a silent thud. Filling her awfully small glass of water, which no longer contained any water, with some liquid from the champagne bottle, the girl only giggled to herself and let out a deep sigh as she watched the scene in front of her.

Alright.. Maybe it wasn't a scene, but it would turn out into one.. Eventually.

Hearing some noise from the bed in front of her, Aurora tried to make herself more comfortable on the couch she was sitting on, there was no way she would miss this.. Taking a sip from her glass of.. Champagne, the black haired girl giggled lowly for herself and tried to keep herself from bursting out with real laughter when she saw that both her brother and her pink haired friend were moving on the bed.

"Good day, John." Aurora whispered and smirked.

Her brother started to hassle around on the bed and finally stopped when he bumped into something, or someone just right next to him.

"Aurora..!" John moaned and poked the girl next to him as he pulled some more sheet for himself. "Get out of the bed.."

"Yeah.." the brunette agreed and put a pillow on her face. "What gives.."

"What?" Aurora asked both of them and giggled. "I'm right here.."

John and Sophia stopped moving, and they both heard that Aurora wasn't on the bed..

Knowing that, both of them almost flew up from the sheets and pillows and stared at Aurora in front of them.

"But, if you're there.." Sophia said lowly.

"Is.. Is that my CHAMPAGNE..?"

Aurora nodded with a wink towards her brother who didn't seem to care that there was a screaming girl next to him, hitting his back.

"You.. BITCH, do you know how much that ONE BOTTLE is WORTH?"

"Aurora what's WRONG WITH YOU?"

Aurora just giggled and took another sip from her glass with champagne, making her brother's face go red, even though it was already red from the constant hitting by the girl next to him.

"AURORA!"

* * *

><p>"It's so shiny.."<p>

The blue haired girl stared with awe at her friend's valuable item, admiring its top condition.

"That's because I cleaned it like two days ago.." the raven haired boy next to her said with a bored tone.

"Guys, come on, I wanna find Drew..!"

The blunette and the young boy nodded before jogging up next to their pink haired friend.

"Jeez.. I think they're hiding from us!"

The pink haired girl crossed her arms and muttered a few bad words as she continued to scout the more occupied part of the city.

"Is it true that you've never let this ribbon be held by anyone else but you?" Dawn asked the boy, holding the half ribbon tightly incase Ash would try something.

"Who said that..?"

"I said th-"

"GUYS!"

Amelia surprised the two teens by snatching the ribbon from Dawn, causing her and Ash to gasp.

"Amelia, please hand me the ribbon!" Ash got out and jumped infront of the pink haired girl.

"Nobody's getting this until we've found Drew!"

Amelia turned around with solid confidence before continuing her little quest.

"Dawn!" Ash spat and glared at the sweatdropping girl. "Look what you've done!"

"Heh, I didn't do anything.." Dawn defended herself and sighed. "I'm sorry, Ash.."

"Hmpf, just forget it.. Now help me find Drew so I can get my ribbon back."

"It's not a ribbon, it's half a ribbon!" Dawn corrected and giggled.

"GUYS!"

Ash shook his head and sprinted after the frustrated pink haired girl together with Dawn not too far away.

"And give me my cap back..!"

* * *

><p>"And pink hair.. Isn't that a bit unusual..?"<p>

"Why would it be..?"

"You're just saying that because Amelia has pink hair."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Solidad has pink hair too, you know."

The two teens kept on talking about completely random things as both of them waited for their respective desserts to be served.

"Why is it taking so long..?" May whined and sighed. "I thought this restaurant was awesome."

"It is." Drew said and chuckled. "Maybe it's because you ordered more than that family over there got for lunch?"

May didn't even bother to follow Drew's eyes and instead felt embarrassed over her 'healthy' apetite.

"Anyways, May, I have something I feel like I should ask you."

"Um, what is it, Drew?" May asked, wondering why Drew didn't just ask her right away.

"If you weren't interested in Ketchum, would you consider being with me instead?"

"W-What?" May stuttered, caught off guard by that sudden question.

"I'm pretty sure you heard my question, May." Drew said and smiled. "It would be great if you could answer that."

"I.. You have Amelia, Drew.."

"Yes, I know." Drew stated and stared at his empty plate. "And I'm not planning on leaving her either."

"So.. Why are you asking, Drew?"

"I just.. I just couldn't get this off my mind."

"Yeeeees..?" May got out and leaned closer, motioning for Drew to continue.

"Uh.. Anyways.." Drew started and blushed for the first time in a while. "I've met hundreds, maybe thousands of pretty girls on my journey. You, May, is the only girl who could resist my roses and pretty talk."

"Resist..? But, I never did anything..?"

"Exactly. What would happen if I showered, let's say Dawn with roses and compliments?"

"Eh, good point.." May agreed and nodded with a sheepish laugh. "And..?"

"A.. And.. I found that very interesting, and I still do."

"What about Amelia?"

"Hm, she got me hooked from the start, she doesn't really count.."

"You know that I won't fall for you that easily, Drew, especially now that Amelia's here.."

"What? No, that's not my intentions."

"Then what is?"

"I have none, May. I'm just wondering a thing, haven't you found out yet?"

"No.. Please tell me, Drew, I'm pretty bad at figuring out things and riddles like this.."

May giggled and nearly screeched in happiness when the poor waiter came, holding around 5 or 6 plates with different kinds of delicatessens, making Drew wonder how in the world he could do that.

"Heeeereee you.. Go.." the waiter stuttered as he put the plates on the table, one by one. "I really hope you enjoy this, you two!"

Drew chuckled a bit for himself before staring at all of the plates after the waiter left, wondering how much this pretty girl could eat.

"Well..?" May asked and giggled. "Aren't you gonna tell me.. Whatever it is you're going to ask me?"

"Oh, I thought you wanted to eat first..?"

"Hmpf, that, I do NOT take as a compliment." May muttered crossed her arms.

"My apologies." Drew got out and nodded lightly. "Do you want to eat after or before?"

"Drew, JUST HURRY UP, you're so slow!"

"I'm sorry, May." Drew said and sweatdropped. "I'm just wondering.. If neither Ash nor Amelia were here, would I have a chance on you?"

May blinked a few times and stared at her somewhat close friend and rival, trying to process her answer.

"I don't think so, Drew." May answered, trying to sound as serious as she could. "Even though you've matured so much these past few years, I don't think so.. Maybe if Ash and Amelia weren't here for real, then maybe.. No, probably not."

"I have to disagree on that last part, May." Drew stated and smiled. "You know whenever I lie.. The same goes for you."

"Hmpf, you can't tell when I lie!" May huffed and blushed.

"And there was another one."

"S-Shut up..!"

"Well, yes or no?"

"Y.. Yes.. Yes I would."

Drew couldn't help but smirk at May's final answer, even though he knew that it wouldn't make such a big difference for their situation.

"Ca.. Can we eat now..?" May asked, almost as if she wanted to get permission from the boy who would later pay for everything. "Or.. Do you have any more 'questions'?"

"For now, I'm fine." Drew said and snickered. "Ladies first."

May threw a quick glare at the green haired boy before her sweet smile returned as she started to devour the exclusive delicatessens in a pretty bad behavior, sending down shivers through Drew's spine.

* * *

><p>"Woah, I never noticed it was so.. Clean, even Solidad's ribbons aren't like this.."<p>

"I know, right? But he just cleaned it the other day!"

"And why is it.. Split..?"

"Oh, well that's just because-"

The raven haired boy sighed and stopped himself from punching a few random objects around him. When Amelia was constantly on the look for May and Drew he didn't have to worry about her maybe braking it. But now that both her and Dawn had their eyes on it, he wasn't so sure it would stay in one piece.. Not that it was anyways.

"How do you know all that anyways?" the pink haired his asked, wondering how Dawn could've known all that even though she only traveled with Ash for a few months.

"Brock told me." Dawn replied and giggled. "He pretty much knows everything, no matter what the subject is."

"So Ash have been together with May for years?"

"I have not!"

"He's just lying, too embarrassed to admit anything you know." Dawn whispered and giggled together with her pink haired friend.

"I see." Amelia said, still giggling. "You know, that cap fits you pretty well!"

"I know!"

The two giggling girls started to plan their day after finding the two coordinators, hoping to be able to find a store where they could buy some accessories.

"I thought we were supposed to find Drew and May so I can get back my ribbon.." Ash told no one in particular.

Only now did it hit Ash; Drew and May were alone.

.. So? He asked himself why it was 'bad', it's not like Drew was some kind of sick rapist.. And he had traveled with her for quite a while without any problems.

But.. What if they lied? What if, Drew really did something and threatened May or.. Or..

Ash's mind was suddenly rushed with different kinds of images and situations where May and Drew were spending some romantic, 'quality' time after their lunch, if they now had any.. With those thoughts in his head, Ash quickly snatched the ribbon from the two happy girls before he sprinted off towards the city park, thinking that he might find the ones he was looking for.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna find Drew and May." the raven haired boy simply replied as he went with loud footsteps towards the park.

"What's up with him.." Amelia muttered and crossed her arms. "I didn't ruin it or anything.. And it's just a ribbon."

"Well, it's probably a lot more for him." Dawn corrected and giggled. "Now c'mon, the sooner we find them, the sooner we can go shopping!"

Amelia's face immediately lit up together with Dawn as both of them sprinted back towards Ash.

"Heh, I think I'll keep this cap." Dawn said and squeezed it with her hands.

* * *

><p>May had in a pretty short time shoved everything she ordered down her mouth while Drew still was on his extra large banana split, suspecting that his friend was using some kind of pills to stay in shape. When May nearly burped, he decided that it was a good idea to ask her about it.<p>

"Do.. Are you completely healthy, May?"

"Eh..?" May got out and sweatdropped before finally letting out a small burp which only Drew noticed. "What do you mean?"

"Ehem." Drew cleared his throat, pretending like that never happened. "I wonder how you manage to stay so thin even though you eat so much, any secrets?"

"I'm honest, Drew." May replied, feeling a bit hurt that one of her closest friends wouldn't really believe her. "I'm not doing anything special, no work out what so ever.."

"I see.."

"Hm, what is it now?" May asked and sighed.

"Nothing. Just wondering."

"You should become a philosopher!" May suggested and giggled.

"Very funny."

"I know."

May giggled again which looked very sweet in Drew's, and of course every one else's, eyes. This made his thoughts about their relationship return, and he couldn't help but push it further.

"Seriously, what are you thinking about?" May asked and gave him a weak smile.

"What do you see in Ketchum?"

"What I see or what everybody else see?"

"Whatever..?"

"I suppose you want me to explain why I chose him over you?"

"So you did pick him over me..?"

"W-What?" May stuttered and blushed, realizing her mistake. "That's not important! Atleast not right now.."

"Heh, I see.." Drew said lowly and shook his head, why did the good girls have to be so weird? "Then what makes him so great that you even refused me?"

"I.. I don't know.."

"You.. Don't know?" Drew asked and sweatdropped. "Fine, just get together with me then."

"Shut up!" May 'whispered' and crossed her arms.

"Tell me why Ash is your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend, Drew, quit it."

"Tell why he one day will be."

"He won't be my-"

May stopped and shook her head, Drew was, sadly enough, pretty manipulative and could always outsmart her during situations like this.

"He's kind." May finally started.

"And I'm not..?"

"Of course you are, but.."

"But..?"

"But he's so.."

May sighed dreamily with a smile and thought back of the night back at the hotel where Ash had apologized to her and kissed her on her forehead, even though she was 'asleep'..

"He's so sweet and caring.. And.."

Once again May sighed with a drowzy eyes and a wide smile, which Drew thought was pretty annoying.

"He may not be the most mature or smart boy, I mean, he's so dense.. But he understands whenever something is wrong and knows whenever he should talk or not."

"That sounds awfully alot like me, except for that dense part."

"Maybe.. But he's so.."

"Weird?"

"Yes, but in a good way.."

"I still don't understand how he's better than me."

"You don't need to.."

"And I probably won't do that until I see you two in action."

"In action..?"

"Yup, you know, you and Ash, sitting on a tree..?"

May's cheeks instantly turned bright red before she raised her hand, calling for their waiter.

* * *

><p>Walking down the sandy path through the park, the black haired girl tried to think of something to do. She had to admit that everything was so much more fun when Sophia was around, and it was only a little prank, she didn't have to freak out..<p>

And John..? He had a whole room full of champagne and wine, why would you get upset of that..?

Sighing, the girl tried to look for any good looking boy to tease or maybe just pull a prank on a few kids.

Or maybe.. She could just try to get her stupid curse away since there weren't anyone around.. But how? It's not like she would help a pokémon, they knew how to take care of themselves.. Why couldn't she just help herself? If it was possible..

A few flying pokémon flew right past the girl as she sat down on a nearby bench and tried to kill some time. Even though it seemed like she was relaxed, her mind was extremely active together with her slightly shaking body. Falling off the bench, the girl started to pant heavily while trying to shush away a few curious pokémon in front of her.

"Go away.." she managed to mutter once she regained her breath. "Booh!"

The different flying pokémon chuckled at the girl's antics and only found themselves amused when Aurora tried to run away. Of course, a young teenaged girl could never reach such running speed capable of beating their flying speed, which only made them even more surprised when the girl just vanished right in front of them.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going..?"<p>

"Out."

"Out where..?"

The boy grabbed his shoes before thinking about what to answer.

"Out there."

The brown haired girl just behind the boy sweatdropped and crossed her arms, sure, she loved it when she was fooling around with other people, but this wasn't the case.

"Seriously, where are you going?" the girl asked and went to the boy, also taking on her shoes. "If you're going to Aurora I'm coming."

"I'm not going to her." the young man calmly replied and sighed. "So you should stay home unless you want to get your revenge on her."

"Oh trust me, I'll get it." the girl, Sophia said and grinned. "But not now. And where are you going? I would like to come, if that isn't a problem."

"I'm.. I'm pretty sure it would be a problem.."

"Really? How come?"

"Uhm.."

"You know I could just read your mind to find out, right?"

"Maybe, but it takes like an hour before you can get anything."

"Maybe.. But, I will still get an answer, nonetheless.."

"Good luck with that."

Walking out of the house with a wide smirk, John tried to get out of sight as fast as he could without drawing too much attention, and actually managed to do that, causing Sophia to cross her arms with a grunt.

"I see you want to play that game.." Sophia muttered to herself as she closed the door to the house, making sure to close it properly so it would get locked. "Then let's go."

* * *

><p>"So, why aren't you two together yet? It seems.."<p>

"We're not together, I don't know why everybody thinks so. There aren't any.. Evidence, other than us traveling around."

"Oh, there's so much more than that." Drew stated and smirked. "I mean, just look at you guys. You're always so close to each other, and the way that you talk, your trust and how you guys shine.. It's almost too good to be true."

"To be honest, that sounds alot like you and Amelia." May said and giggled, obviously trying to change the subject, or atleast redirect the attention to Drew.

"Maybe, maybe." Drew said and nodded. "Now answer my question."

"Fine. Ash.. He had sex."

An awkward silence was created between the two teens, again, and Drew was actually lucky for not having any food in his mouth, or else he would've spat it at May's sad face. Drew's eyes were wide open together with jaw, and May couldn't help but wonder how Drew could have his eyes open for so long.. Regarding herself in that subject, she couldn't manage to have her eyes open for 10 seconds without feeling them getting fried. After what seemed like a few minutes, Drew finally blinked and coughed as he tried to clear his throat, although he wasn't really much successful with that. Almost as if he thought somebody was listening, Drew looked around frantically before leaning forwards, his face still stunned.

"WITH YOU?" Drew managed to 'whisper', causing May to feel somewhat offended.

"WHAT? NO!"

Unlike with Drew, May never whispered or even said that in a normal speaking tone, and instead screamed it out, drawing attention from a few nearby tables. Luckily enough for her and Drew, those few people who did hear didn't really give it much thought and soon went back talking to their respective loved ones. Letting out a deep sigh together with some faintly red cheeks, May crossed her arms again and glared at her still stunned green haired friend.

"No.." May finally managed to whisper as she still glared at the annoying boy.

"But.. Ash had.. SEX?"

The information was still too much for him, and he never noticed the cute girl in front of him starting to grit her teeth. If Ash so much as kissed someone, that almost made Drew fall off the chair. But sex.. Sex?

"Okay." Drew finally got out and sighed. "I never thought I would say this, but.. Ketchum, you're cool."

"HE'S NOT COOL!" May spat out and raised her hand to slap the boy but managed to stop in just the right time as she say that a few people around had their eyes on them, even though their tables were literally half across the room. Letting out another deep sigh, May decided to tell Drew everything before she would end up knocking him. "He betrayed me."

"How.." Drew asked, still trying to process the 'Ash had sex' information. "He can't do that, you were never his girlfriend.."

"That.. That doesn't matter..!"

"What? Who did he hump, by the way?"

May clenched her fists and closed her eyes; Drew's strange selection of words only made her more frustrated. She tried to whisper that bitch's name, but it took a few attempts before she managed to pronounce it, and even then, Drew only barely managed to snap that up.

"Au.. Aur.."

May suddenly slammed her fist at the table, making Drew flinch.

"Aurora." May finally said, feeling somewhat proud since she promised herself that she would never say that bitch's name.

"Aurora? I don't think I've ever hea-"

Similar to how fast girls fall for Drew, he pretty much fell off the chair in the same way after putting the pieces together. Instead of just dropping his jaw like last time, he found that it was getting harder to breathe and he eventually had to punch his belly a few times to get back to normal. Even after he got back up to his seat with several eyes locked on him, he still tried to imagine that smoking hot girl together with Ketchum. After his initial shock, Drew started to get annoyed over Ash's.. Progress, and it even led to the point of him thinking that May was lying.

"I need some kind of proof." Drew simply said and realized that this couldn't be a joke. "Do you know how.. Ridiculous this sounds?"

"I don't need any proof, I saw them in front of me..!"

"You.. Saw them in action..?"

"YES! SHE WAS ALL OVER HIM..!"

Drew found himself gasping for air as he hit himself on his chest over and over again, feeling the urge to just scream at the top of his lungs. But instead he just stood up and cleared his throat, demanding to know where their waiter had gone to. Catching sight of the two teens, especially one who looked awfully pale, the waiter quickly went to the two of them with his usual bright smile.

"What can I do for you, sir?" he asked and wondered why Drew was standing up, but he still had his smile on nonetheless.

"Could we please get our tab?"

"Certainly." the waiter said with a quick bow before quickly leaving.

Sitting back down, Drew was still wondering if May had any footage, but that was absurd.

"Did they use protection..?"

Recieving a quick but effective glare from the girl, making him consider how he would 'approach' this.

"So they didn't.."

With that awkward silence back once more, Drew was starting to feel that May was hiding something from him.

"May, I'm not doubting what you saw considering what we're talking about.." Drew started and sweatdropped. "But, Ash isn't that kind of a boy to jump in bed with a girl like that, or any girl at all for that matter."

"Drew, what are you trying to do?"

"I'm making sure that you don't do any stupid mistake that you'll regret for the rest of your life. How can you be sure it was all his fault?"

"They had sex in front of me, what else do you need to get convinced?"

Seeing May's eyes get watery, Drew hesitated for a moment but decided that it was for her best.

"Did they actually do it?"

"Are you calling me liar?"

"No, I am not. Now please answer my question."

"Maybe you didn't, but it's almost the same." May replied and finally let a few tears run down her cheeks. "Drew.. I thought you were supposed to be one of my closest friends and help me."

"I am and I will always be there for you, and that's what I'm doing right now. Answer my questions and you'll thank me later."

"I told you, they did it in front of me."

"Do you know what sex is, May?"

May seemed to flinch at that question, she hoped that she wouldn't have to talk about that until..

"Of course I know what it is." May replied and used a napkin to clean her tear drenched face. "Why?"

"Explain it to me."

"Ex.. Excuse me?"

"I need to know if you know what it really is."

May blushed, she never expected to actually talk or even go into the details..

"It's when two.. People.. Share their.. Love.. For each other.."

"I've done that with you, does that mean that we had sex?"

"N-No! Sex is when these two people.. Get naked.. And do stuff.."

May shivered at that thought, it all sounded.. Foreign and undoable.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Drew got out and couldn't help but chuckle. "Were Ash and.. Aurora naked?"

Drew imagined Aurora naked.. On a bed.. Which made him drool, although May slapped him before his thoughts got any more adult.

"No.." May whispered and slapped Drew yet again for being such a perv.

"Ehem, exactly. My point is, they never had sex."

"Are you saying that because you refuse to realize that Ash had sex with her?"

"Partially, yes. But do you refuse to realize that Ash is doing what he can to make you think otherwise?"

"How did you know that?"

"I didn't."

May started to blush even more when Drew just winked at her, realizing that Drew once again cleverly manipulated her. But he wasn't the only one who could do that..

"Fine. Ash did not have sex with her. But that doesn't really matter. He betrayed me just by being with her and lying about it."

"When did he lie about anything?"

"He said that Aurora was psychic, that's why they were on the bed."

"Psychic..? May very well be true."

"Are you serious..?"

"I.. I just don't think that Ketchum is one to lie about things like this."

"I thought you didn't like him..?"

"I don't, I think.. But I respect him."

"I see."

"So.. Why are you trying so hard to prove that it was all Ash's fault?"

"Alright, I see where this is going." May replied and sighed. "But the worst part is.. Pikachu told me that he had a girlfriend.."

"Had or has?"

"Had, has.. I don't know, does it matter?"

"Well.. Now that you aren't blinded with rage, I think we can solve this.."

"I was never blinded with rage."

"Heh, sure you weren't. And why would Pikachu just say it to you.. Just like that?"

"I.. I don't know, jeez, where's that waiter.."

* * *

><p>"Do you think he will be alright?"<p>

The blue haired man sadly looked at his partner, trying to read her face expression. He expected her to jump up from her bed with a clenched fist, but she just sat there, pondering hard about something.  
>"I don't know, James." she finally replied and sighed. "But we have to do something."<p>

"Like what..?"

"Oh I don't know, something!"

The red haired woman started walking back and forth in the little cell, shaking her head and arms in a frustrated but hilarious matter.

"Last time was just luck.."

"So? Meowth is probably getting tortured.. We need to help him!"

"How..?"

"By getting out of here? How else?"

The blue haired man, James sweatdropped as he looked around in the cell they had been put in. It was moderately small, the two simple beds taking up more than half of the space in the room. As he looked up, he noticed that there were not one but two security cameras in there, positioned in the far upper corners of the roof, heavily protected with steel armor to protect them from any harm by the prisoners. Even though the cell was smaller than the last one they were kept in, it was one of the more costly ones, due to the highly protected door and several inches thick concrete walls. In other words.. It was impossible to get out. In addition, there was nothing to do or see except for the beds and walls, with the only light coming from the little 'window' on the fat, unbreakable door. For some reason James felt flattered.. Honored that Giovanni saw him and Jessie as a threat and put them in this lovely little cell..

"Well..?" Jessie bursted out and slammed the huge metal door, gaining James's attention. "Help me break it up!"

James sighed, and despite the circumstances decided to help Jessie, it wouldn't hurt to try, now would it..? With the door not even budging the slightest, he knew that their lives would soon come to an end.

* * *

><p>It was indeed very interesting following her little 'task'. Not only did it give her a slight adrenaline rush everytime she nearly got caught, but it would also, in the end, provide her with some valuable and of course usable information. Nearly getting caught again, the brown haired girl barely kept herself from screeching with surprise as she quickly jumped behind a little bush, waiting to see if her target had seen her. Seeing her target raise an eyebrow before quickly returning to the road, the girl couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle as she kept on stalking the young man. After what seemed like an hour, her target finally stopped just outside a small apartment building, looking around like somebody was following him, which of course was true. John let out a deep sigh before pressing on a button next to the door, causing a loud doorbell sound to be heard that even reaching the young brunette's ears.<p>

Sophia nearly gasped as she saw a girl that was pretty cute come out from the building door, even on the brink of challenging Aurora on that subject. As the girl saw John standing there sweatdropping, it took a while before she realized who he really was and nearly tackled him to the ground when she did.

"JOHN!"

In a matter of a few seconds, the incredibly cute girl had somehow dragged the poor young man inside, slamming the door behind her violently. The brown haired girl sweatdropped, trying to spot her target somewhere around.

"What.. What just happened..?"

* * *

><p>"Fine, I'll find out more before I do anything rash."<p>

"Yes, before you accidentally rip his head off."

"I was never planning on doing that."

"Sure you didn't."

The green haired boy chuckled quietly for himself unlike his brown haired friend who had her arms crossed as they slowly went out of the magnificent restaurant, at least in Drew's eyes. Seeing a few waiters whispering and pointing at him and May, Drew picked up the pace a bit, knowing that they FINALLY realized that something was wrong with their 'reservation'. He just hoped that the persons that initially reserved that table wouldn't get too upset about it.

"Why are we running..?"

Drew didn't care to answer until they were completely out of sight from the restaurant and its personnel.

"No particular reason." the boy replied and finally went back to normal walking speed. "I just want to meet up with the others so we can head to the festival as soon as we can."

May nodded slightly, not even listening to Drew's self-aimed questions about where to find the others since she was frantically trying to figure out ways of how to get back on good terms with Ash, and of course how to approach him regarding that.. Subject..

Drew noticed this, but he figured that this was probably something she would have to think on her own, he had already involved himself too much, all he could really do now was to find the others and have a little 'chat' with Ash.

May followed Drew around like a zombie, which he found quite amusing since her eyes were staring into nothing while she still managed to wall more or less like a normal person. Going through the park entrance, Drew motioned for May to sit down on a nearby bench but had to pull her down himself as it didn't give any results. Seeing and hearing the wonderful sights of nature seemed to snap May off of zombie mode, allowing Drew to get some time to call Ken and get the other teens' whereabouts. For the first time in.. Years, he didn't answer.

"Strange.." Drew muttered and flipped down his cellphone as he took a seat next to May. "Hey, you alright?"

May nodded slightly, again, but this time her eyes were glued on the small lake filled with different kinds of pokémon, not a care in the world..

"You know there's a bigger lake just a little bit away from here."

May's face immediately lit up, and it didn't take long before she was literally pulling the green haired boy with her towards the more populated side of the park. Come to think of it, there was nobody around the area they were currently in, or so she thought..

"C'mon, you can call them from there!" May suggested and giggled, almost sprinting.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think that this is such a good idea..?"<p>

"Vui."

The young boy sighed and picked up the speed a bit, eager to meet up with his parents again after not seeing them for months.

"I don't think so.." the boy continued and glanced at the Evolution pokémon on his shoulder. "Did May really approve of this?"

"Vui."

The small fox like creatures playfully poked its currently trainer on his cheek, indicating that everything was a green go with their plan and that he had nothing to worry about.

"Fine.. I just hope that Pikachu doesn't somehow blame it all on me."

* * *

><p>It was pretty amazing actually. He never noticed things like these, mostly because he never had time to really study them further, but also because he never had any real interest on 'wasting time' watching, just watching.. He never liked to just stand by the side and watch, he wanted to be in the action, in the pokémon battles. Unconsciously, he had started to grin and clench his fist, just by the thought of shouting different moves, attacks and battle strategies. After getting some cold water drops to his face from the wicked fountain in the middle, he was soon out of his little daydreaming and was surprised to see that Drew was right next to him, also staring at the wonderful, huge lake.<p>

"Who the hell designed that." the coordinator stated more than asked and eyed the Gyarados fountain. "Looks like it was made by a five year old."

Ash only let out a quick chuckle, not really having an opinion about that. Ash closed his eyes and let the small water drops gently land on his face, making him incredibly relaxed. Together with the strong rays from the sun with nothing to block the heat, Ash felt like time was still as he had probably never felt something like this in a while. Drew on the other hand was outright freezing, his hands rapidly shaking, hoping to get at least some warmth.

Turning around glancing at the three happy girls sitting on a bench conversating, Drew cursed under his breath and stared at his unofficial girlfriend. WHY didn't she bring his vest for him? And how could they NOT be freezing? Sure, the sun was giving out some unusually strong and warm light but hey, the cold winds feel much like a Blizzard attack straight to your face. Putting his hands back into his pant's pockets, Drew couldn't help but grin and shake his head at Ash who was still having that goofy smile plastered on his face with his eyes closed. Together with how much he was leaning forward, it wouldn't surprise him if Ash just suddenly fell into the water considering how close he was standing at the edge already.

"Having fun?"

Much to Drew's annoyance, he didn't recieve any answer except for a quiet 'mmm..'.

"Just a little bit more.."

Ash finally snapped back to reality and took several steps back before glaring at his friend.

"That was way too close, you could've at least warned me." Ash muttered, already missing the wonderful and peaceful condition he was just in.

"That's what I did? If I hadn't said anything you would've been soaked in water right now."

Ash pouted his lips and crossed his arms before noticing that Drew was having a hard time standing still.

"What's up with you..?" he asked and raised an eyebrow. "Where's your vest?"

"Don't ask me."

Ash slightly nodded before turning his gaze back to the lake and all the different pokémon, enjoying the pretty cold water. He wondered if being a pokémon would be cool. To actually be _in _the battle..

His thoughts were interrupted by loud giggles coming from behind.

"I've been meaning to ask." Drew started and shook his head at the three crazy, giggling girls on the bench. "Why is Dawn wearing your cap?"

"Don't ask me.."

Drew smirked and chuckled a bit for himself, noticing what Ash just did there. After just a few seconds, Drew was starting to get bored, not to mention that his ass was freezing, so he went back to the girls to try and make them all head to the festival or anywhere else that was preferably warm.

"Yeah, let's head there now!"

The three girls squealed like some crazy fangirls before they went towards the park exit, dragging Drew along.

Ash sighed and realized that nobody was going to call for him, so he just shook his head and slowly followed, wondering how this would turn out.

"I miss Pikachu.." Ash silently muttered, watching the three girls torture his green haired friend.

Ash's eyes went wide open after hearing a loud slap, and it was pretty safe to say that it was Drew that had recieved it as he was rubbing his cheek, while Amelia had her arms crossed. Ash gulped, if Amelia slapped Drew just because he went out with May, then what would May do to him..?

* * *

><p>"So, how you've been..?"<p>

The brown haired girl tried to get as close as she could to the conversating couple without getting noticed. As she thought, it was very, very difficult.

"I'm fine."

The two teens, her target and the other, unknown girl were sitting in what seemed to be the living room, talking like they hadn't seen each other for ages, which was also probably the case. Sophia herself was right behind them, hiding in the kitchen, keeping herself from getting spotted using the wall. That reminded her; she would have to celebrate later regarding her ninja-like way of getting inside without getting spotted.

"Well.."

Sophia felt like giggling when the whole house went silent, and she could almost hear John scratch the back of his head.

"Do you have a girlfriend, John?"

Sophia put her hands on her mouth, stopping herself from bursting out with laughter.

"Pl-Please forgive me, I shouldn't have brought that up."

"Whatever."

Judging from how much the girl was giggling, Sophia could only assume that John was smiling playfully even though he replied harshly.

"I must ask, why did you come, John?"

Sophia raised her eyebrow, this girl sure liked to say his name..

_Sophia. What the hell are you doing?_

_Shut up.. I'm on a mission.._

Sophia tried to shoo Aurora's annoying voice out of her head, but it was nearly impossible, and it only got harder when Aurora screamed louder somehow.

_Listen, you need to get out of there now, it's-_

_Shut, up, SHUT UP! I WANNA HEAR THIS!_

"How is Gardevoir?"

"Uh, I think she's fine."

Sophia let out a sigh of relief as she couldn't hear the constant nagging from her friend anymore. What did Aurora think, that she couldn't also be a sneaky ninja..? Preposterous.

"Can I see her? It has been years.."

A sigh could be heard from the other side of the wall, and soon enough, the familiar sound of a pokémon being released from its ball could be heard.

"Garde!"

"Hello, do you remember me, Gardevoir? It's great seeing you again!"

"Garde! Gardevoir."

Giggles and chuckles could be heard, and Sophia wanted so badly to scream 'continue' but that was obviously a bad idea.

"I see you still keep that pokéball, John."

Pokéball..? What ball..?

Silence filled the apartment once more, with the exception of Gardevoir who for some reason kept on humming some strange melody.

"Yes. It would be.. Wrong if I didn't."

"I suppose.." the girl said quietly. "But doesn't it bother you with the memories it brings up?"

"No." John simply replied, his harsh voice something Sophia hadn't really heard too many times before. To be honest.. She couldn't know if he was just down or if this was him for real. "In fact, I love the memories it brings up."

"I assume that does not apply to.. That incident?"

"Of course not, what are you thinking..?"

"Please forgive me, I may be stupid at times.."

"It's.. It's fine.."

For what felt like the 10th time, everything went silent again. Sophia had to stop herself from giggling again as the conversation between the two teens was just too hilarious. Gardevoir, who was trying not to get too involved with their conversation had started to float gracefully around the room, although silently, forcing Sophia to feel her presence rather than seeing what she was doing. Every few seconds, Sophia could feel that Gardevoir had stopped moving together with her sweet melody 'singing'.

"Have you thought about my suggestion?"

"What suggestion?"

Gardevoir didn't want to be dragged into anything and so started to move around room again, although her humming had stopped.

"About us."

"Us..?"

Even though she couldn't see or feel anything from John, it was almost safe to say that he was sweatdropping, not knowing what the girl was talking about.

"Oh, OH."

Sophia couldn't stop herself and quietly giggled, hoping that nobody heard her. After the two teens started talking again, she let out another low giggle, cursing herself for being so clumsy and unprofessional.

"I.. I have to say no to that.."

Unlike the other times where silence took over the place, this time it was much more.. Unbearable and embarrassing, Gardevoir had stopped, even Sophia sweatdropped as she tried to figure out what the two teens were talking about.

"Gardevoir!"

"What is it?"

Yeah, butthole, what is it..? Wait a go interrupting this interesting conversation..

"Garde."

"What is she saying..?"

Sophia gritted her teeth, just forget about her and continue with whatever you were talking about..! It was just starting to get cool!

"Garde.. Gardevoir."

"Well..? John?"

Sophia crossed her arms silently, what the hell are they doing?

"She says somebody's in here."

* * *

><p>"Heh.. Hehee.."<p>

Her giggles, or more like evil laughters, only started out like that.. After a few more seconds, it grew into something that would make an evil scientist lower his head in shame. When she had finally calmed down, the pokémon around her barely dared to show themselves, afraid that it might have been Team Rocket or the like.

"I knew she would mess up.." the girl whispered with a smirk.

She was rather happy with herself; she had managed to hide herself from the awful pokémon using the park's trees, some buildings and even dived into the very cold lake. After getting pushed in by Amelia, it didn't take long before she got used to what would in most cases make a normal person lose consciousness after a few minutes. Lately she had been spending her time challenging herself, trying to see how long she could hold her breath under the water.

.. And that didn't really work out as planned.

The black haired girl sighed and thought about getting back into the lake, not knowing what else to do. Everyone else had at least something to do.. Sophia was now currently in big trouble together with John and Angel, and everyone else she knew.. They weren't even in the same region. And the festival..? Well, just boring. she Already tried everything out, over and over again. Letting out another deep sigh, Aurora tried to teleport up to a tree, not really feeling safe standing there out in the open near the lake. It took a while to get away from all of those 'friendly' flying pokémon, and there was noway she would let them spot her anytime soon.

"We should all go to the ferris wheel!"

"Yeah, and then we should head to the water land!"

"Water land? They have one here?"

Aurora arched her eyebrow as she recognized those faint voices. Jumping down from the tree, Aurora tried to get closer without getting noticed using trees and bushes to her advantage. Like she suspected, the exciting voices she heard came from May, Dawn and Amelia. Drew was looking like he was tortured from their talk while Ash was a bit behind, his hands in his pocket and eyes on the nearby lake. An idea popped Aurora's head, forming an evil smirk on her face.

"Well.." she whispered to herself and giggled quietly. "Looks like I finally have something to do.."

lol

"Alright, you ready?"

"Pi.. ka?"

"C'mon man, I need you to be concentrated!"

The yellow rodent, also known as Pikachu sighed and shrugged his shoulders, this wouldn't end up too well.. He had two choices, either he helped his dear friend, or..

"DON'T LEAVE ME MAN!"

Pikachu stopped walking and turned around, sighing as he saw his desperate friend.

"Please..! I need to get out of here..!"

Brock literally fell on his knees and begged for Pikachu to help him, just this one time. Pikachu laughed sheepishly, sure, it was great having people beg for him, but this was just too sad.

"Pikaaa.." Pikachu got out and nodded with a sigh.

"R.. Really?"

Suddenly, Brock jumped up from the floor and nearly screamed out in happiness, only to be stopped by Pikachu's annoyed glare.

"I shall never forget this, my friend!"

Pikachu slightly nodded, not too fond of the idea of what would happen next. But, he had too keep his word, and so went out of the small patient room to prepare and check on everything for the plan's start.. What could go wrong? Besides, if anything did, he could just run away since nobody would blame him..

lol

"Why didn't you bring my vest?"

"Why would I?"

"Maybe cause I'm freezing..?"

"Are you joking? It's HOT like.. Like.."

The pink haired girl gritted her teeth and crossed her arms, cursing herself for not coming up with anything to finish that sentence. Her unofficial boyfriend on the other hand, Drew, was chuckling quietly for himself but immediately stopped and shivered, the cold winds being too much for him.

"How.. How can you be freezing, anyway..?" Amelia started and glanced at Drew, who was shivering like crazy even though they were close to the park's exit where there weren't too many trees to block out the sunlight.

"People are different, okay?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that I'm normal, while you guys are some aliens who have some built in heaters."

Amelia gritted her teeth and finally slapped Drew on his neck, causing him to forget about the coldness for a moment.

"Shut up! I'm normal!"

"You wish.."

While the two of them were arguing, slaps given here and there, Dawn and May were giggling quietly, pretty amused by their antics.

"My, you already fight like an old couple!" Dawn exclaimed and giggled even more.

May smiled sweetly at that statement, while the reactions from the 'old couple' were nearly the opposite. Amelia blushed and quickly babbled about how terribly wrong that was, while Drew shrugged it off, trying to find a way to snatch Amelia's clothes. Walking around in her pink skirt and blouse.. That didn't really sound too good. Besides, what would she wear..? Oh, hehe.

"Drew! Tell them we aren't old!"

Drew yawned and looked up to see Amelia's face bright red, it looked like Dawn had really managed to embarrass her this time. Dawn was still giggling, unlike May who was constantly looking back with a worried face as they exited the park.

"Dawn, shut up, she'll just use her abnormal fists to beat me up." Drew simply stated and unconsciously moved a few steps away from his friends.

"W-WHAT?"

Amelia nearly sprinted towards Drew and prepared to knock him out with one, single slap, but got stopped by May's shaking voice before she could do so.

"Where's Ash..?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Helloooooo.. Very sorry, a lot of stuff happened.. Me being sick and crap. AGAIN, I'm very late with my update, and AGAIN, I'll make it up by uploading a pretty long chapter.. Also, do you think that these long chapters are.. Maybe too long? Do you think I should make them shorter? Seeing as how they are massively long.. (Important!)**

**Anyways, enough talking, as always, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review or comment, or maybe even PM me like some of you guys have ^.^**

**For those of you who checked my profile; yeah I was planning on uploading it tomorrow sunday, but I finished it now :]**

**Also, this will be my last chapter. More on this after the chapter.  
><strong>

**Chapter 18: What If..**

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Ash."<p>

...

What?

"Wake up.."

Feeling his body getting poked non-stop, the boy barely managed to sit up straight and did so with a deep moan.

"My head.." the raven haired boy whined, feeling his head pound just like early this morning.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon."

Not recognizing that voice, Ash quickly got himself up from the grass and backed away a few steps, trying to spot who that was while still trying to figure out where he was and how he got there.

"Oh calm down, it's just me."

He still couldn't know who that was, but of course it was some girl.. His vision was a bit blurry, but from the looks of it the girl was around the same height and probably the same age as him, maybe someone he knew? Something about her sweet voice made him calm down, but he still wanted to be sure and waited until his vision came back before doing or saying anything. When it finally did come back, he wasn't really that calm anymore..

"AURORA?" he bursted out and backed away until he hit something with his back, probably a tree.

"Yes, that is me." the girl replied and giggled as she got up from the ground herself. "Happy to see me?"

It took a while, but Ash finally managed to speak after a few seconds of letting this melt into his mind.

"Why the hell would I be happy to see you?" he almost growled more than asked.

"Ouch.. That hurt."

Ash tried to see if she was being sarcastic or not, but thought that it didn't really matter cause she was such a liar anyway.

"It should." Ash added and glared at one he saw as an enemy. "Now where are we, and where are the others?"

Glancing around, Ash could only assume that they were still in the park as he recognized the different trees and plants. Due to the thickness of these, he couldn't see anything from the actual park itself other than endless green and brown, which made him pretty sure that they were out of bounds.

Looking straight forward again, Ash nearly fell to the grass, or mud, as he saw that Aurora had somehow managed to get right in front of him with a strange smile he couldn't read.

"Why look at the nature when you got its finest creation right in front of you..?"

Ash gulped and tried not to stare into her eyes, or other parts for that matter.. Even though she whispered it in a rather seducing way, Ash had to admit that it was somehow true..

"Why thank you, Ash."

As the girl giggled, Ash felt himself go pale when he realized that she could read his mind just like that.

'I need to get out of here..'

"Naw, why..? Don't you wanna spend the day with me..?"

"Eh.." Ash stuttered. The fact that Aurora could at any time just look at him too see his thought was quite disturbing for him. "No thanks."

"Hmpf."

Ash sighed and, again, got surprised when he noticed that Aurora had gotten closer. Too close..

"You have beautiful eyes, Ash."

As Aurora got closer and closer by the second, Ash tried think of atleast 10 different thoughts, attempting to confuse her mindreading. It was obviously not working.

"Oh please, that might have worked when I was.. 5?"

Not really giving a damn about Aurora, Ash started sprinting.. Well, anywhere but close to her. She was alot of things, psychic, crazy.. He just hoped that she wasn't fast.

"Oh, there's no use, Ash."

Aurora's voice could only be heard faintly, due to Ash running like his life was at stake. It was getting harder to run at the same pace because of all of the trees and bushes, making it harder for him to navigate without getting cuts and bruises. On several occasions, Ash barely missed getting knocked out by running into a tree. Glancing back only once, the boy let out a sigh of relief after not being able to spot Aurora anywhere. Ash had to eventually get down on knees to catch his breath, but only after he was absolutely sure that Aurora was nowhere close.

"That's one crazy girl.."

Finally done with gasping for air, Ash only now realized how thick with trees it really was. They literally blocked out the sun light, and where the hell were all pokémon..? For some reason, Ash got a shiver down his spine. The reason..? It could be anything, the fact that he was alone out somewhere far away from any human or pokémon, or the fact that Aurora was-

"Hey sexy."

* * *

><p>"How could you even think of doing it?"<p>

"I.. I don't wanna be stuck here!"

"Do you know why I'm not letting you out of here?"

"Cause you like messin' with me..?"

"BECAUSE IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"

Pikachu sighed, he knew it would turn out this way.. So why did he agree to in the first place? Well, he was his best friend aside from Ash.. And he wouldn't really get too much yelling from Nurse Joy anyway.. And Brock would be okay.

"As for your punishment, no more TV for you!"

"NOOOOO!"

.. Guess not.

Letting out a deep sigh, Pikachu soon grew tired over the screams coming from the small patient room and made his way towards the caféteria.

"Poor guy.. You must miss Ash, right..?"

Snapping out of his somewhat perverted thoughts, the rodent quickly looked up and faced the girl while nodding 4 times a second with a huge sheepish smile, not having the slightest idea of what she had just said.

"Don't worry, I'm at least as fun as him!"

Bending down to pick Pikachu up, he let out another sigh of relief, happy to know that his eyes wouldn't accidentally wander to that.. Pink area, at least not for a little while. "Do you want something to eat?"

Shaking his head, Pikachu suddenly felt that this wasn't the first time this girl had been holding him with her arms. Snuggling closer to her chest, he was certain. Although her chest was probably more.. Spacy.. But using her chest as extra soft pillows was just as good.

"Are you sure?"

Completely ignoring that question, Pikachu figured that it would be wise to start asking this girl questions, hoping that she would understand him. She did.. How?

"Pi.. Pi pikachu..?"

"My name is Sophia."

The girl giggled and went back to her seat, surprised to hear that sudden question but still held on to him tightly and harshly nonetheless.

"Pi.. kat-chu, cha..?"

"Oh, that's easy." the girl replied with a sigh. "He's an old friend."

An old friend..? Pikachu knows almost every old friend..

"Pikachu, pi pi-pi..? Pikachu pikapi?"

The girl seemed to flinch at that question, her tight grip around Pikachu loosening up.

"Oh, that's also an easy one.."

The coming answer seemed like an evil lie in the rodent's ears.

"He used to be my boyfriend."

* * *

><p>"I will get my revenge, you know that?"<p>

"Just by talking, that counts as revenge."

"My revenge will be sweet."

"I was just taking May out for lunch, chill out."

"Guys, can we hurry up?"

The group of 4 teens once again walked past the large but beautiful lake, all of them hoping to find one certain young boy. Although some of them weren't really engaged in their little 'search'.

"I'm just saying that it's nothing to be upset about."

Drew shook his head, happy that it had gotten somewhat hotter in the park.

"Oh please, you just left me!"

Amelia grunted before slapping the boy on his neck, something she could gladly get used to.

"Well.. I'm going to get my revenge sooner or later so I'll forgive you, for now."

"I didn't do anything.. At least not anything wrong."

"And why are you freezing..? I'm here!"

May gritted her teeth, didn't anyone care about where Ash was? While Drew and Amelia were arguing, Dawn just stood by the side and squealed, telling no one in particular about how cute they looked together. Why didn't they care about where Ash was? It's not like she would die if they didn't find him in here, she was just worried that something happened since Ash just disappeared like that.

May put her hands on her hips, annoyed that there weren't anyone around but them. Maybe she could ask the pokémon in the lake..?

"May, he probably went back to the hotel to wait for us or something."

May sighed and turned around to face Dawn, that could very well be true. Noticing the cap on her head again, she couldn't help but feel some jealousy, when did Ash give his cap to her..? And why..? She didn't want to think too much of it right now since she could just ask Ash later.

"I guess.."

Unlike before when they sat on the bench chatting about various subjects, May only now noticed how peaceful it was around her. Of course she had walked through this place before, but at those times, watching the lake and the trees wasn't really on her mind.

"It's just.. It's just that Ash usually tells before he goes off somewhere.."

"Try to put yourself in his position; do you think he dares to even go near you after what you've done?"

Guilt rushed through May's mind and more importantly her heart, although not literally.. Dawn couldn't help but put her hand on May's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry, you took it pretty well. If my boyfriend had seen other girls naked and even kissed them, I don't think that I would've stayed as strong as you."

Oh.. Right. If only you knew what happened at the hotel with Aurora..

"Thank you, Dawn."

May gave the blunette a weak smile, but it was enough to convince her and she immediately lit up, happy to be to assistance.

"I think we should forget about Ash for just a little while." Dawn suggested and giggled.

"Are you sure..?"

"Of course! Don't forget that we're talking about Ash here."

May sighed, she was right, but she still couldn't let that feeling of worry go..

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

The two girls turned around to see Amelia drenched in water, with Drew not too far away, eyeing her with a huge grin. As Amelia walked closer to the boy, he couldn't help but let out a huge chuckle due to how silly she was looking; her wet hair was covering her eyes while her clothes were slowly dropping down.

"You are brave, Drew."

Amelia was now right in front of the smirking Drew. He couldn't see her eyes because of her hair, but it was pretty safe to say that behind that pink hair were furious red eyes.

"And why is that exactly, dear?"

Amelia huffed, trying to sound smart, eh?

"Allow me to explain." she started and blew some hair from her face, somewhat revealing her red eyes. "I'm going to kill you. That is a fact. And yet you stand here like nothing, almost welcoming death's presence."

"Perhaps."

Amelia's whole body started to literally shake by anger, Drew, son of a-

"You're a jerk."

"You're an angel."

Amelia raised her hand to slap Drew, again, but stopped once she saw that he didn't even move and still had his wide smirk plastered on his face. Instead, she turned around and headed to the exit.

"I see what you're trying to do." Amelia simply said, seeing through Drew's plans. "Dawn, May, I need to change."

The girls simply followed, but not without giving Drew strange looks and whispering 'what the hell are you doing'.

Drew just chuckled, loudly, to make sure that Amelia heard him. He sighed and shook his head, it was obvious that she heard him once she kicked a stone down to the lake.

* * *

><p>"Can we please hurry up?"<p>

The young pokémon trainer crossed his arms as he followed a girl infront of him who claimed to know where to go.

"What's with the hurry..?"

Probably just to irritate the raven haired boy even more, the girl stopped and turned around to face him with a sweet smile.

"And WHY are we stopping, exactly?"

"I need to rest."

Letting out a fake yawn, the girl also stretched her arms and leaned her back against a tree just right next to her. Unlike with the rest of the 'woods' they were in, this area hadn't really thick tree branches, allowing some sunlight to slip in below. This, together with the beautiful nature and how Aurora was standing made Ash think that this was some kind of dream. His eyes, only for a split second, followed the sunlight that ended on the girl's chest. Unfortunately for him, she noticed.

"You really are a perv." she stated with a teasing voice and a giggle. "Who knew."

"Let's.. Let's go." Ash barely got out and ignored the girl and continued down the small path towards the exit. If there were any exit, he did not know.

"Your blushing only acts as proof, Ash."

Ash still kept on not giving a damn about that annoying girl and continued down the endless path.

"How long until we're out of here." Ash demanded to know in a harsh tone.

"Oh.. I don't know."

Ash was quite surprised hearing her voice right next to him, he never heard her walking up towards him.

"How much longer until we're out of here?"

"Maybe.. An hour?"

Ash flinched, but continued anyway, still having his mind set on getting out of there as soon as possible.

"You're tired. Don't you wanna rest for a bit..?"

"No thanks."

"Please..?"

"Shut up."

Despite the whining girl clunging on to his arm like some hungry fan girl, he kept on walking, knowing that if he walked faster they would be out of there in no time.

"You know, I could get used to this."

The girl sighed happily, enjoying this to the fullest, even though it wasn't exactly.. Um..

"Get off me." Ash said, even more irritated than before. "Please.."

"Nope, I love your muscular body, Ash, and I would love to see your six-pack."

"First of all, I'm not that muscular." Ash started and tried to shake the girl off. "Secondly, I don't have beer, and lastly, g-get off me..!"

Ash finally stopped the girl from clinging on to him, making her moan in disappointment.

"Why..?" she asked, faking a few tears. "I wanna hold you.."

"Quit it and let's continue."

"Why don't you let me hold on to you..?"

"There is no reason for that."

"You know, I have a suggestion.."

"And you know what? I don't give a crap."

Ash let out a sigh of anger, she was acting like a 5 year, no, she WAS a 5 year old.

"Don't you wanna hear my suggestion..?"

Feeling too irritated to even give her answer, the boy just walked faster, almost to the point of jogging. She could read his mind anyway, so why ask?

"Fine, I won't read your mind anymore.."

"Thank you." Ash said after letting out a sigh of relief. It was pretty scary knowing that this was the first time he had ever felt relieved over something since.. Since..

"How did we get here?"

Ash stopped, thinking that getting some answers was more important than getting out of there. Well not really..

"I'll answer your questions.. And stop reading your mind.." Aurora started and giggled, happy that the boy finally stopped jogging.

"Sounds good." Ash said simply with a nod.

".. On one condition."

Ash sweatdropped and stared at the smiling girl, or smirking.. It was impossible to tell the difference. He assumed it was the latter because.. Well, cause Aurora's one screwed up girl.

"What." Ash got out and crossed his arms.

"It's two conditions, actually."

Aurora giggled again, and Ash realized that she wasn't smirking.. Well, she did smile because she enjoyed pissing him off, but what difference did it make?

"Well..? Out with it."

"One; I can hold your arms and hands and be all over you how much I want."

"Pff, no way, let's keep on walking, read my mind if you want, I don't care."

Ash turned around to start jogging again but got stopped by Aurora as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"In return, I'll take us through a shortcut."

"There's a shortcut..?"

Instantly, Aurora had gotten Ash's interest.

"How much time does it take to get out of here with that shortcut of yours..? And why are you only telling about it NOW?"

"Duh, cause I wanted to spend more time with you?"

Ash sweatdropped and didn't really know whether to feel embarrassed or irritated over the fact the she only now mentioned the shortcut.

"O.. kay.. Anyways, if we use the shortcut, when will we be out of here?"

"In.. About.. 10 minutes..?"

Ash's eyes suddenly went wide, but it didn't take long before he was back again.

"What's the second condition..?" Ash asked, fearing the worst.

"I want you to be honest with me."

"That.. That's it?"

Ash stared at the girl with an arched eyebrow, knowing that there was something behind this. Behind all of this..

Aurora nodded, but not without another giggle of course.

"Alright, I accept..! For how long does these.. Conditions last?"

Just like he had accepted an impossible challenge, Ash clenched his fists with a determined look on his face. Aurora, strangely enough, found that pretty hot.

"Are you sure..?" she asked, not really wanting to force the boy into her conditions, she wanted that he would at least know what it meant. "You do know what I'm allowed to do with you? And.. It'll be for one month."

Ash had apparently forgotten the first condition and lowered his head in defeat, knowing that it would be hell to go through that.. Her hugging him, touching him.. k.. kissing him..?

Despite those horrible things that would happen, he nodded anyways, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

Aurora obviously did not see that coming and giggled in happiness, or so Ash thought, and it didn't take long before Ash turned around and started jogging again, trying his best to stay away from her.

"Alright, which way?" Ash barely got out and raised his eyebrow when he didn't see Aurora behind.

"And oh.. One more thing."

Ash gave out a short scream, he hated it when Aurora just popped up behind or right next to him.

"Hmpf, what is it?"

"If you break any of the conditions, you agree to let me kiss you at anytime."

Ash shivered and gulped, he was starting to doubt all of this. But he wouldn't break his promise, right?

Slowly nodding, as not to show Aurora he just agreed to that, Ash knew that he would regret this.. Sooner or later.

Aurora however noticed his nodding anyway and hugged him tightly from behind, slowing down his jogging. And the worst part? He couldn't do anything about it.

This.. This was going to be the worst 10 minutes of his life.

* * *

><p>The 20 year old breeder let out a deep, loud sigh that probably went as far as to the reception. His intention was, of course, that Nurse Joy would hear his 'call for help' and eventually do something to help his inprisonment. Hearing a few steps coming towards his patient room, the breeder got up from the bed excited but frowned once he saw that it was only a pretty girl with a Pikachu. Pretty girl? Pikachu..?<p>

"Pikaa.."

The girl giggled, partly because of poor Brock, and partly because Pikachu was still trying to figure out who she was.

"I told you it's not going to work." the girl said, still giggling. "How about I tell you everything instead."

Pikachu frantically nodded, really wanting to know the truth about this girl. Her claiming that she used to be Ash's boyfriend really caught his interest.

"Well." she started and went down the hallway, searching for the bathroom. "It was waaay back."

Finally done with walking past all of the rooms in the hallway, the girl opened the door to the bathroom with her hand while her other arm still held Pikachu tightly. For some reason, he was enjoying it, and she knew that.

"We were.. I think we were 8."

Pikachu nodded again but more slowly, motioning for the girl to continue.

"Me and Ash were best friends, I think.. Oh, we were so childish back then."

Putting down Pikachu next to the sink, the girl let the water flow before cleaning her face and hands.

"Love was something we had never heard of. It was something.. Foreign, and for those who knew what it was, they never wanted to even talk about it. As soon as somebody brought up the word 'kiss' or 'holding hands', the kids turned away in disgust and started to play hide and seek."

The girl sighed and took some soap before continuing.

"As you probably know, me and Ash used to be best friends, and-"

The rodent sweatdropped, how could he possibly know that..?

"Uh, yeah, sorry.. Well we used to, wait, haven't he told you about us?"

Sighing, Pikachu tried to recall any moments or memories about this particular girl, but found none. Ash, sometimes, would babble about some girls from his home town, but he never told him about one certain girl.

"Oh.. Well.. Moving on."

Drying her hands with the awesome, automatic hand dryer first, the girl once again picked the rodent up before leaving the bathroom.

"People always said how Ash and I were like brother and sister.. Ash always chuckled and happily agreed to that while I.. I wanted more. And his mother saw that."

Delia..? Now this is interesting. Well, not that it wasn't already before..

"In fact, only his mother in the whole town realized that I wasn't like a regular child, and she did that in more than one way.. If I ever met Professor Oak, I'm pretty sure he would notice me, too."

The girl sighed, she knew that Pikachu was interested in all of this, but she didn't feel too comfortable with it all..

"It was so.. strange back then.. Ash still kept going on with the 'brother and sister' thingy and did all of the things a brother would do for his sister; help, support, comfort, hug.. He never realized that I had fallen in love with him."

Wait, wait.. If this was BEFORE Ash turned 10, how did they get together..? Wasn't Ash too stupid for that..?

Pikachu looked at her questionable look, wanting her to continue. The girl giggled instead, happy that he was somewhat interested. The girl went past the reception with Pikachu in her arms, both of them surprised to see that it had formed a line since the nurse wasn't there.

"Where is she?"

Pikachu rolled his eyes, just keep on telling already..

"Oh relax, I'll come there."

The girl giggled even more once she felt Pikachu's body go stiff.

"Yes, I'm psychic, did you only find out about that now?"

* * *

><p>"Gardevoir.."<p>

The beautiful pokémon, that looked like a beautiful woman in some people's eyes, apologized for losing its target.

"It's, I know who she is."

"She..? Was it a female intruder?"

The girl with the dark blue jeans and a light purple sweater stared at her friend with wonder, he was truly something else.. Her silky black hair was tied up in a ponytail, and the girl would also, occasionally, glance at the boy with the side of her eyes to see if he noticed. He of course never did so, but it was almost impossible to miss her sudden hairstyle change, it's just that she never realized that.. Because of that she was glancing and looking away from his so much, even John noticed this in the end but decided not to bring it up at all.

"Yup."

The boy sighed and shook his head, when he met her, he would-

"Should we call the police?"

The boy raised an eyebrow and finally dared to look at the girl after that embarrassing scene back at her apartment.

"No, that is not necessary."

"Oh."

None of them spoke for a few minutes until the girl decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"What do you think of my new hairstyle, John?"

John sweatdropped and stuttered a few weird words in response, causing the girl to giggle quite lowly.

"It's.. It's nice.."

The girl never expected that and started to blush, making John sigh in relief and Gardevoir shake her head, the two of them were so ridiculous..

The sandy path they were walking on soon turned into asphalt, and it didn't take too long before the city came up just ahead.

"Gardevoir, would you like to return?"

Gardevoir glanced at its trainer, knowing that something was up since he wouldn't normally ask her just like that. But.. He rarely did that, so she followed him.

John nodded thankfully, although he did that rather quickly so that Angelica couldn't notice. As he brought up the purple, decorated pokéball, the girl couldn't help but stare in awe at it and watched carefully as Gardevoir slowly de-materialized into some red energy before it got sucked into the precious pokéball.

"Why did you do that?"

"She doesn't like the attention she gets in the city."

"Oh.."

John could almost feel his Gardevoir laugh from inside the pokéball and decided to do something about it. The girl, Angelica, happened to start up the coming conversation, but John didn't mind.

"John..?"

"Yes..?"

Judging by her strange way of saying his name, he assumed that what she wanted would probably embarrass him.. Again..

"John, I cannot wait any longer, so I'm just gonna ask right away."

"Angelica, I told you we've been through this-"

"Would you like to become my girlfriend John?"

Sigh..

John took a deep breath like those 10 other times she asked the same question. To his surprise, three words instead of one word came out.

"I don't know."

The strange, awkward silence came back once again, and even Gardevoir more or less waited intently for the answer.

"I hope you realize that I won't stop trying until you change that answer."

Now, attention was with how he would answer that statement.

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Do you like being hugged, Ash?"<p>

...

"Do you like getting hugged from behind?"

...

The black haired girl giggled and squeezed the boy right in front of her even harder, despite him 'walking' in a quick pace.

"I'll take your silence as a yes!" she squealed out happily and giggled. "Hey, slow down! I wanna hug you for as long as I can!"

"That wasn't a part of our agreement."

The boy, an equally tall 14 year old boy with raven hair kept on walking, never glancing back even once.

"Oh, where are my manners?" the girl exclaimed in a rather sarcastic way. "Do you mind telling what exactly those are..?"

Ash lowered his head in shame, the bittersweet feeling of defeat slowing down his walking. He didn't know why, but he hid his eyes using his cap, he had to stop doing that..

Wait.. His.. Cap?

Ash suddenly flinched, realizing that there was a slight possibility that-

"Ash..? What's wrong?"

The girl let go of him and both of them stopped.

"It's.. It's nothing, I just remembered something.."

"What?"

"I'll.. I'll tell you if you promise not to read your mind."

"I'm not, and I won't, or else I wouldn't ask!"

The girl giggled while the boy let out a short sigh, he just wanted to be sure.. It's not like he could trust her anyways..

"I.. I miss Pikachu."

Ash started to walk again, hoping that she wouldn't suspect anything.

"Oh, how cute..!"

Ash couldn't tell if she was sarcastic or not, but he got pretty relieved when she hugged him tightly from behind again, indicating that she had fallen for it.

"Don't worry, you'll see him when we're out of here."

Surprisingly enough, at least for Ash, the girl's words somehow made him smile, but it quickly disappeared and got replaced with an embarrassed face expression when the girl squeezed him even more, making her body parts press up against his back.

Ash gulped, trying to think of something else, although that was almost impossible due to the.. 'amount of pressure' put on his back. But there was a good side with this.. If she pointed out his thoughts, he would know that she was reading his mind, and so break their agreement. She never moved from her spot on his back however, and it was about to get worse.

"Piggyback!"

"Wh.. What?"

Ash sweatdropped, she couldn't be serious..

"You heard me!"

The girl stopped hugging him from behind and instead pushed his shoulders down in an attempt of getting a ride from the boy.

"Do you.. Do you HAVE to?"

"Yes! You promised! Now get down!"

Ash sweatdropped and stuttered a few bad words, this was something that would ruin his chances of ever becoming a true man.. Letting out a deep sigh, Ash almost felt the urge to start crying, although not seriously, before he sat down on a strange looking rock that further backed up his theory about Aurora-

"Ash! Get up, get up!"

To Ash's surprise, Aurora had already jumped on his back and patted him on his neck, wanting him to move.

"Hurry, hurry!" Aurora almost screamed like a happy kid in a toy store as Ash got up to his feet.

Ash sighed and raised his eyebrow.. She was awfully light, but again, his thoughts returned to how two certain body parts were pressed up against his back.

"Yay!"

Aurora unwrapped her hands around his neck and threw them up in the air, allowing Ash's dirty thoughts to disappear.. For the moment.

"Faster, faster!"

The dirty thoughts once again returned, and he had to eventually bite his lip to think of something else. Now when did he become.. Like this..?

"Man, I'm tired, just.. Can't we slow down instead?"

"No, no, run, run!"

Ash let out a deep sigh before walking faster, at least it made her begging disappear.. Even though her screams of joy destroyed his eardrums.

"Oh, I love you.."

"What?"

"I love this, hanging onto you.."

"Eh.."

"Ah, you have very soft hair.."

"And you have very soft legs.."

Ash cursed himself and prayed that she didn't hear his whisper.

"Thank you, Ash!"

Shit.

The girl sighed, probably with happiness and rested her head on Ash's while she had her left arm wrapped around his neck and stroked his raven hair with her other.

Ash tried to keep himself from shaking with nervosity, which was pretty hard considering what he just blurted out. Ash still hadn't gotten over the fact that Aurora didn't weigh so much, even May weigh more, and she was like a stick. And her skin.. He guessed she used lotion, lots of it.

"Ash, can I ask you something?"

Ash sighed, how could he say no? Really..?

"You know I must do that."

"I know, I just wanted to remind you that."

The girl giggled and stopped stroking his hair, now hugging his neck, or whole upper body, instead.

"Well, I have to be honest since.. Hey, where's that shortcut?"

"Don't worry, we'll be out of her in.. Maximum 10 minutes, I can't keep this up for much anyway."

"Keep what up?"

"Nothing. Turn right."

Ash looked ahead of him and was surprised to see that the path had stopped and was now split into two, forcing Ash to pick one of them before going on. He did as Aurora said and turned left, now surprised that the ordinary green bushes and trees had now been replaced with beautiful flowers and roses, although the thick sunblocking trees were still there.

"Fine, 10 minutes, shouldn't be too bad." Ash stated more to himself than to the girl. "Now, what do you want to know?"

"Do you think I'm cute?"

Ash sweatdropped, and even though Aurora couldn't see it, she more or less could feel it from his body twitching.

"Um.."

"You promised that you would be honest, now out with it!"

"Damn, you're heavy.."

"I am not, ASH!"

"Fine, my back hurts.."

"Liar, you're breaking our deal! If you do that, I'll tell May what you said about me."

Ash sighed, she controlled every exit.. Not that there was one, anyway.

"Fine.."

"Yeeeeeees..?"

"Yes.."

"Yes what..?"

"Yes, I think YOU'RE CUTE!"

Ash stopped walking and turned around frantically, trying to spot any person around, more specifically May, as it would be his death if she heard him. Aurora on the other hand just giggled and hugged the boy tighter.

"Thanks, Ash, you're cute, too."

"You know it doesn't mean anything." Ash stated and continued to walk, still surprised over how light the girl was. She felt like nothing..! "I still hate you."

"Naw, why..?"

"Why..? Why do you think?"

"Cause you wanna kiss me so badly?"

"Shut up."

"Do you wanna kiss me, Ash?"

The girl giggled and now returned to stroking his hair, making strange balls out of it with both of her hands.

"No."

"I told you to be honest, Ash.."

"I am, I don't want to kiss you."

"Why not..?"

"Why would I want to?"

To Ash's surprise, the girl didn't make any lame comeback and instead kept quiet, still having fun with his hair.

Where was his cap..?

"Is there anything else you wanna know?" Ash asked, trying his best not to think more into that subject.

"Why May?"

Silence took over the.. Forest? Nothing could be heard except for Ash's footstep on the sandy path and the wind whistling through past the thick tree branches and flowers.

"Ash..?"

"Ye.. Yeah..?"

"Did you hear my question..? Or were you thinking about May?"

Ash gulped and thought about it for a moment.

"Of course I was thinking of May, you asked me about her..?"

Ash chuckled at her stupidity, which she did not take so well.

"Whatever, Ash. Now answer."

"What question?"

"Why.. Why MAY!"

Ash gulped, again, the sound of her voice raising when she pronounced 'May' didn't sound too good.

"Alright, just calm down."

"I'm not upset."

"Yeah, you're 'not'."

Aurora just giggled and playfully kicked him using her legs, making him laugh.

Now why did he laugh..?

"It's amazing how fast the nature changes around here."

Ash raised his eyebrow, just a few minutes ago there had been pretty and beautiful flowers together with colorful trees, but now there were nothing but rotten plants. The tree branches looked like they would fall off at any moment, and instead of pretty flowers, mossplants covered the sides of their path, some plants even blocking their way.

As Ash turned around, despite Aurora trying to stop him, he noticed that there were absolutely no healthy roses or flowers, even though they just passed this 'line'. That further backed up his theory, but it would be stupid to make any move while he wasn't completely sure.

"Could you answer my question, Ash?"

Ash snapped out of his thoughts and wondered how her face expression was since she asked in a rather sad and quiet way, but that wasn't exactly easy since he had to literally turn his head around to even see her hair.

"Please..?"

"Why not, but could you please get off me..? My back hurts."

"Alright.."

Ash stopped walking, glad to be able to walk straight again. Aurora, without a sound, jumped down on the dirty path and grabbed his right hand with her left.

"Can you tell me now..?"

Ash sighed and faced the girl, surprised to see that she was.. Crying..? At least she had just cried, her eyes still showing sign of it as they were red and still a bit watery.

But he knew it was fake..

"Of course, that was our agreement, I guess.." Ash replied with a slight nod. "Do.. Do you have to hold my hand?"

"That was our agreement, wasn't it?"

The girl giggled and playfully pushed him to with her elbow, causing him to mutter silently. At least she wasn't sad anymore.

"Fine, but let's keep walking, shall we?"

"Whatever!"

Aurora started to giggle again as Ash and her slowly went forwards, still holding hands. Ash was feeling very uncomfortable about this, even though her hands were so, so soft and smooth..

"Ash..?"

Once again the girl had snapped him out of his somewhat perverted thoughts and it didn't take long before he was laughing sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"Ehehe, yes..?"

"You were about to tell me why you chose May over me."

"Fine, but if you tell her anything about this conversation, I mean, anything at all that we just went through, then I'll-"

"Oh please, I promise you I won't tell her anything."

Ash sighed, it was impossible to trust this strange, crazy girl.

"Well.. First of all, she's smart.."

The nervous boy glanced to his right, checking if there was any reaction from the beautiful girl.

There was none.. She just kept on walking with her eyes locked onto the road, still holding Ash's hand, of course.

"Um.." Ash started again, not quite sure if he should continue or not. "She's of course much more than that.. She's funny, caring, kind and not to mention cute.. Yes, there are a few downsides, such as her lack of selfconfidence, or maybe her anger problems.. But I really think that those things gets canceled out by her positive side, making her.. Almost like an angel."

Ash started to blush, he still hadn't got used to all of this love stuff.. It was still amazing how fast his view on May could change. Not that he would like to change anything between them..

"I.. I can see why you've gotten interested in her." Aurora started, making Ash look at her with a questionable face. "I just.. Am I not all of those things you just listed..? So why did you pick her..?"

"Well, of course you remind me of her, in.. In some ways.." Ash replied and blushed once more before quickly shrugging it off. "And I'm choosing her to be my friend over you, not my girlfriend."

"So you you would rather have me as your girlfriend and just be friends with May?"

"Wha- NO, WHAT?"

"I see.. So you're saying that I'll never get a boy to fall in love with me?"

"What? No, of course you'll get a boy someday, everyone will, you just have to keep looking."

"I don't need to do that anymore."

"What..?"

"Ash, you're being completely honest.. Right?"

Aurora tilted her head slightly towards Ash's side, glancing at him with her eyes.

"Why of course.."

"Then tell me, am I not cute?"

"Uh.. Of course you are."

Ash started laugh quietly for himself, expecting that Aurora would do the same. But since she didn't, he figured that this was a serious subject for her and that she wanted to know as much as she could about him, herself and May.

"Am I not smart?"

"Um, yes..?"

"Am I not sweet?"

"Some.. Times.."

"Am I not kind and caring..?"

"Y.. No."

The girl instantly flinched at his answer and tried to hide it, which she successfully did, but instead she also squeezed Ash's hand tighter revealing her response anyway.

"I see that are my flaws.." she sadly stated and lowered her head just a tad. "Are those what you think are.. Necessary traits for anyone to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes, but not only that. I believe that every person has, although it might be hard to bring it out, a kind, sweet, caring and loving personality somewhere inside. There are of course those who doesn't have that, at all, and I pity them.."

"Do you think I have that?"

"What, that side? Why of course!"

For the first time since.. Well, for the first time ever, Ash saw Aurora blush even though she quickly turned away from him with her face to hide it.

"T.. Thank you.."

"I.. Uh.. Well, I mean that, like I said, everyone has that side of them, and you know what? I haven't seen that side of you."

Silence.

"I'm being completely honest now, just so you know."

"Yes.."

Silence..

"Ash, what would you do if May got hurt?"

This completely startled Ash, he even stopped walking and let go of Aurora's hand before facing her with a face expression mixed with anger and surprise.

"What are you saying?" Ash bursted out, his anger taking over. "How could you say such a thing?"

"Answer my question."

"What.. What.. What do you think I would've done?"

"You answered me with yet another question, Ash."

"I.. I would've been completely destroyed.."

"Details."

"What?"

"I want you to tell me everything; what you will say, how much you'll cry, if you can-"

"If something terrible happens to her, I'll be with her the whole way. I'll always stay by her side as much as I can, even though it means that I'll shed a few tears.. But let's hope that it'll never happen."

"Does she mean that much to you?"

"Of course. Like with all of my other friends, I would gladly give my life away just to make sure that they're all safe."

Aurora stared into his hazel eyes for a few seconds before walking off, without him. It took a while for Ash to follow, but when he did, he couldn't help but notice how quickly she had returned to her 'normal' state.

"There is something you need to know about May."

"What is it?"

"Back at the hotel, do you remember."

"Of course I do.." Ash said and sweatdropped, now who would forget something like that..? "What about it?"

"After May saw us, I was planning on waiting for her to leave.. But that would be pointless since you disabled my powers and that May's anger was.. Extreme.."

"I.. Disabled your powers?"

"Yes, and I don't feel like explaining why and how to you now." Aurora replied and slowed down, allowing Ash to catch up. "That's not important now anyway. The thing is, I could feel her anger.. Even from after she left."

Aurora raised an eyebrow seeing as she didn't hear any answer at all from the raven haired boy. It took a few seconds, but when those seconds passed, Ash bursted out with laughter, even using Aurora's shoulder as support to not fall down.

"G.. Get off me.. Unlike with me, you're kinda heavy Ash."

Ash didn't give a crap about her statement and instead chuckled more. He was at the edge of even bringing her down with him, but she quickly managed to get out of his 'grip' and watched as the boy nearly fell to the ground.

"Are you serious? Even I can sense her anger from miles away."

The boy finally calmed down, although he was still giving out a chuckle or two.

"This is serious stuff, Ash."

"Well, what's your point?"

"Her anger.. It wasn't like anything I've ever seen before."

"Heh, well, I told you that it's something we have to work-"

"She was planning on killing me."

* * *

><p>Boom. Bang. Boom.<p>

"Jessie, just give up.."

"I'll NEVER give up!"

Boom. Boom.

The red haired woman's wrath could be heard throughout the small area around the little cell they were staying in. Even though it was probably the most annoying sound in the world, nobody ever came or did anything to stop them. Or her..

"Jessie, it's useless."

"Shut up and help me out!"

"Jessie, quit it.. Maybe if we stop it, he'll at least let us live a little bit longer.."

Boom, bang.. Boom.

"C'mon, let's just be quiet for a while, I've got this huge headache."

Boom, bang, boom.

"Jessie, enough!"

The banging metal sound finally stopped, making the blue haired man sigh in relief.

"Thank you, Jessie."

...

Thud.

"Jessie?"

...

"JESSIE!"

* * *

><p>"Do you come here often?"<p>

"Every day."

"Every day?"

A cold wind whistled past the two teens, sending down shivers through both of them. One of them, the young man John, had been thinking deeply about something for the past 10 minutes, leaving the other teen with nothing to do besides doing just like him.

"I assume she was not buried at this precise area?"

No answer.

The 16 year old girl with great patience sighed and glanced at her surroundings. The cold breezes had seemed to stop, making the trees and grass stop swaying around violently. On a more descriptive view, the two teens were standing, or sitting, in what seemed to be a very small cemitary filled with various beautiful plants. Seeing as this was in the outskirts of the city, some people that had nothing to do with the cemitary itself sometimes went there just to calm their minds down or relax.

It was not a large cemitary, the girl thought, even though there were plants and trees, benches, graves and people inside its boundaries. The cemitary was filled with nearly 100 graves, and one of them had a name on it that the teens would never ever forget. Inside the circle formed cemitary that was around 200m in diameters and had white fences all around it, the two teens stood in the center of the circle, away from the crying or peaceful humans.

The cold winds had once again returned, but this time, the young man got up from the grass, suggesting that they would leave as soon as possible.

"Don't you wish to stay for longer, John?"

"No."

The boy sighed, and together with his reply, that was his only response at all during that visit.

"Let's head home before you catch a cold."

Well, that also counted as a reply..

"Of.. Of course!"

The boy gave her a short nod before heading towards the exit, expecting her to come with him, which she did not do at once..

She hated herself. She really did. It wasn't right.

But.. But she couldn't help it. He was so.. so.. She had to have him.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, Alice.."

* * *

><p>"My back hurts.."<p>

"Just be a man for once."

"I'm seriously thinking that it's been more 10 minutes."

"Yeah yeah."

The raven haired boy sighed and decided to 'be a man' by not obeying to her commands. He stopped walking and almost threw the girls off his shoulders, causing her to gasp in surprise and irritation.

"What the hell..?"

"We had a deal, it's been more than 10 minutes."

"Actually, it's been 9."

"And the differnce is..?"

"Fine, we're here."

"What?"

Glancing to the sides, Ash could see that they indeed 'were there'. Around the two teens were a few simple two-floor houses right next to each other with boring gray painted walls on the outside. It certainly took a while, but Ash then realized that he had seen that place before.

Just like he suspected..

"You don't seem surprised.."

Ash clenched his fist and threw a quick glance at the black haired girl.

"I've known this since we first came here."

Aurora seemed to flinch, but it didn't take long before she regained her confident grin back.

"Whatever, it's irrelevant."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Maybe, maybe not." the girl replied, feeling slightly irritated. Rolling her eyes, the girl silently continued down the path away from the few buildings that surrounded them. "Let's make this quick, I can't keep this up for long."

"Don't you think I knew this was _your _world? It's so obvious."

"Really? How?"

"Well, first, take a look at me."

The girl stopped walking and turned around curiously, wondering how just looking at him would reveal anything.

"I.. I don't see anything that.."

"Try looking closer."

Aurora raised her eyebrow and went back to the boy, eyeing him from top to toe. After giving up on doing that, she noticed that he was chuckling.. It was easily stopped by giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"W-What the hell?" Ash bursted out and backed away. "Ah, oh.. It doesn't matter, it's not for real."

"Is it such a big difference..? the girl asked and stepped even closer. "If you're cheating on May in your dream.. Wouldn't it be the same? Wouldn't the possibility still be there?"

Now.. Now that she mentioned it..

"I only let you do that because of our agreement. Besides.. It wasn't anything more than a-"

"Shut up. Now what made you discover that all of this is fake?"

"Well.."

Taking off his cap together with a wide smile, the boy started spinning the cap around with his finger in a rather flashy way.

"Oh.. I don't know.."

Aurora immediately got his point.. But did he have to provoke her so much? She was in charge. Not him. Ne-

"My cap's so awesome, don't you think?"

Not responding to his naïve behavior, the girl just turned around and continued where she left off.

"Shut up. Answer one more question and we'll be out of here."

"Fine, anything to get out of this creepy place.."

"What would you do if May died?"

"Ridiculous question."

"I don't give a crap, answer it."

"Heh, what happened..? Back to your normal self already?"

After getting a glare from the girl that would paralyze even the strongest Charizard, Ash thought that it would be best to 'play along' for just a bit longer.

"I would've.. Probably cried and always have her on my mind despite the situation. But this applies to all of my other friends too.. Just thinking about them getting hurt makes me sick."

"Let me modify my question.."

"Modify..?"

"What would you do if I killed her?"

"Wh.. What?"

That girl.. That girl infront him, she was mad. Insane. Did he only just realize that?

"Oh, what happened, back to your normal self already?"

Not only that, but her sense of humour was crazy. No.. It was madness!

"Oh.. Not speaking, hm? Only stuttering and shivering? I thought I told you to be a man?"

Just like the girl thought, Ash couldn't move nor say anything. Not that he was being stopped by anything, he just.. What was she saying?

"Don't worry, if I don't get my answer.. Then I guess I have to find out."

And just like that, everything went blurry until it was completely dark and silent. But before all of that, he saw something worse than staring Death in the eye..

Aurora's smirk.

* * *

><p>"ASH, there you are!"<p>

"My head.."

For a few seconds, everything was quiet and relaxing. The sound of water being splashed and pokémon screaming in joy took over his mind. That was of course until a girl came a few seconds later turning everything upside down.

"Have.. HAVE YOU BEEN HERE ALL THE TIME?"

"Huh..?"

The boy tried to open his eyes, but failed as the sunlight seemed too strong for his eyes.

".. Wake UP!"

And then, there was silence. Complete, harmonic silence. Since he could still hear the water from the fountains, he assumed that that person had left, or at least waited for him to get up by himself. After a minute or two, his eyes had adjusted to the bright light from the sun. Even though his eyes had done adjusting everything, he still didn't want to risk anything by opening them quickly.

Instead, he slowly raised his eyelids only to see a girl's face covering his view.

"Woah, May's right.. You do look cute when you're asleep!"

"E.. EH?'!"

Falling down from the.. Bench out of surprise, the boy tried to spot anyone else other than the giggling blue haired girl just next to him.

"Where's May?" the boy finally asked and slowly got up, his memories with Aurora also coming back. Was it a dream..?

"Hmpf, not even a 'hello'.. Do you love her that much?"

"EH?'!"

Ash fell off the bench he was currently lying on to escape the girl but ended up in the same situation as he started; her looking down on him with his cap still present on her head.

"You don't look cute while you're hurt though.." Dawn got out and sweatdropped. "But I guess that doesn't count cause she never mentioned that."

The girl started to giggle as the boy lazily got up to his feet, still trying to spot anyone besides the blue haired girl.

"Where are all the others?"

Seeing the girl cross her arms with an irritated face, Ash thought that he could at least say hello.

"Hi, Dawn. It's great to see you." the boy said and slightly nodded, happy to see that the girl was now smiling. "Now, where are the others? Are you here by yourself?"

"Hello, Ash." Dawn greeted and giggled, she really enjoyed his company.. "We've been worried, where've you been? Drew and May are right behind us, Amelia's back at the hotel.."

"Why's she there?"

"Ehheh, an accident.."

"What? Is she hurt?"

"No no, she's fine.. But we should head back now, the others are already on their way."

"R.. Right!"

Dawn gave the boy a simple nod before heading back towards the hotel, but out without glancing back every once in a while, of course. Ash, feeling very relieved, couldn't help but wonder about those last few minutes.

Maybe he just imagined everything..

Dawn, she actually looked cute with his cap.. Well, she looked cute wearing anything.

Don't you just wanna smack that butt?

"EH?'!"

Ash froze and frantically turned his head and eyes to the sides, trying to find the source of that voice.

Maybe he was just going insane.. Not much of a surprise really considering the amount of stress he'd been through. Not able to find anything or anyone hiding around him, the boy let out a deep sigh before meeting his friend's worried eyes.

"Ash.. What's wrong? You've been awfully strange lately.."

"HUH, eh, wah..?"

After that strange moment of stuttering, Ash couldn't really blame Dawn for thinking that he had gone mad.

"Let's just head back, we're starting to get behind."

"Heh, yes!"

"Wh.. What?"

This time it was Ash's turn to sweatdrop and wonder what was going on. Not really giving it a second thought, Ash just quickly shrugged it off before following the giggling blue haired girl.

So.. What now?

Suddenly, Ash heard a whistle from behind. He glanced back and nearly gasped once he spotted a person, leaning herself against a tree with her arms crossed.

_How foolish of you, thinking that it was a dream. Are you stupid?_

"If you even just look at her.. I'll.. I'll.."

"Ash?"

"Huh?"

Looking back at Dawn again, Ash could see that she was really starting to get freaked out. He was, from her perspective, talking to himself.

"What.. What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I just-"

As expected, the girl leaning herself against the tree had disappeared once he looked back.

"Let's.. Let's just get to the others."

* * *

><p>"What.. What is the meaning of this?"<p>

"I.. I wonder the same, John."

"I'm.. I'm so going to kill her.."

The two teens stared with funny face expressions at the garage right in front of them, or more like at what was contained inside.. As the two teens were about to leave towards the city with John's car, they immediately noticed that something was wrong when they first opened the gates. Something was definitely wrong.

"I.. I believe it is cute..!"

"Eh..?"

Unlike with the 16 year old boy, the girl was actually praising the work in front of them, even giggling at one particular sight. The boy, John, on the other hand, had thought that he would be able to drive his black and slim car once more to the city, but that was impossible.. Well, he could do it, yes, but then his manly pride would get annihilated. Not that there was much left after only seeing it, though..

Instead of what he thought he would see and drive, in front of him was his garage as always, only now it was.. Pink. The size of the actual room was as large as a school classroom, but the contents of it was vastly different. In the middle stood his what he used to call his 'sign of manliness', and just by the walls were several tools for enhancing his vehicle's performance. A few examples were saws and car equipment such as glass windows or tires, but those were only a few examples. In other words, his garage wasn't bad, at all.

But..

"It's.. all IN PIIIIIIIIINK!'!"

* * *

><p>The computer let out a low, distinct sound and a bright light from its screen, illuminating the dark room it was currently in. Right in front of the computer screen sat an elegant lady, patiently waiting for it to finish its loading.<p>

Which took a while..

The woman let out a deep sigh but stopped midway; she couldn't afford to wake her son up. Lucky enough for her, her son was sleeping in a very strange position with his head and eyes away from the strong light. Furthermore, his bed and the computer were at the opposite sides of the room, lowering the chance of him waking up due to the strong light.

But still.. Her little secret operation was filled with difficulties, and if she got spotted, her son would probably hate her for at least a month.

.. Whatever. It's completely fine. It's for daughter's best. It only took a few clicks, and then she would be out of there, out of the room, out of any more danger.

"Hey, mom, what are you doing..?"

* * *

><p>With her frustration still flowing through her body, the pink haired girl tried one last time and finally succeeded with putting on her new clothes.<p>

Well, 'new'..

Letting out a deep sigh, the girl gave herself a pat on her shoulder for being so smart, despite how ridiculous it looked.

"I'll show them.. I'll show everyone.."

Glancing at the clock hanging on the room's wall, the girl raised an eyebrow seeing as how it was already 5pm. Time goes by fast when you're having fun, right..? It's just that this time, it wasn't her that had any fun. But she would get it, eventually.

Letting out another deep sigh, the girl stood up from the small bed and went to the large mirror, allowing her to see her whole body, top to toe.

She wasn't fat, now, was she..? Nah, nonsense. But..

Doing a little swirl, the girl stared at her pink skirt and continued upwards. The most logical and obvious thing she could do was to ask one of her friends about how she looked. But the answers were always the same..

How cute. How beautiful. It totally fits you.

Why couldn't they be honest..? Her friends were awesome, of course, but why lie about how she looked..? Maybe they were too afraid to be honest, too afraid about what she might do to them?

Letting out yet another deep sigh, the girl put on her coat that was a mix of pink and red, which maybe looked like a strange color.. But she liked it. Maybe she wasn't miss Sinnoh, but she was kinda cute.. Just a little, though. But she needed an opinion from another person. And there was only one person who she was absolutely sure would give his honest opinion.

Drew.. But that was also one of the reasons she loved him. He was honest.

"Drew.." she silently whispered and made another twirl, now giggling as she thought of how she would make Drew pay.

"Pff, pink again, seriously..?"

Immediately recognizing that voice, the girl huffed once and turned around to face her boyfriend.

"Yes. Pink. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nah, not really."

"Then shut your mouth."

"I'm just saying that it looks boring now."

"I.. I don't care! Where are the others? Are you here by yourself?"

"Yes, the others are on their way now, they should be here in a few minutes."

"I see.."

Silence took over the room, the only sounds that could be heard coming from Nurse Joy and a few other patients by the reception.

"Don't you like pink..?"

Drew sighed, being alone with this girl always ended up like that. Retarded conversation topics.

"That would be kinda gay, now, don't you think? A dude loving pink?"

"I never said anything about loving.." Amelia started and did another twirl with a short giggle. "And, I meant if you liked it on me!"

Pulling off yet another twirl, although this one was made almost next to the boy, Amelia couldn't help but stand on her toes, making her stand taller than her boyfriend just by a little bit. Anywho, the feeling that she was bigger and 'more important' overwhelmed her, but it all disappeared when Drew himself stood on his toes.

"Nu-uh." Drew got out and smirked. "I'm always gonna be better than you. Even on height."

"Shut up, buzzkill.."

"Alright, alright, break it up you two, we have a festival to go to!"

Amelia immediately got down to her normal length and glanced behind Drew, while Drew still stood tall, enjoying the 'view'.

"Dawn!" Amelia greeted and giggled. "Took you guys long enough."

"Meh, we found Ash so it took a while."

The blue haired girl yawned as she passed her two friends on her way to the large mirror, eyeing them closely as she passed by.

"Hm, what were you guys doing in here anyway..?"

Drew's smirk got wider as he crossed his arms with a silent but confident 'hmpf'. Amelia on the other hand nearly freaked out and tried her best to quickly come up with something.

But the truth was always the best, right?

"Eh, I was just trying out my new clothes and Drew popped up saying they were ugly!"

"Drew, what's wrong with you? It's amazingly cute clothes! I should totally get new ones!"

"Yes you should! Blue is boring!"

As two girls were discussing clothes at the speed of light, Drew shook his head and went to the lobby, waiting for the others was probably the best thing to do, unless he wanted to go insane from the girl's chattering.

Like always, the nurse was busy taking care of weak pokémon, trying to make them stronger. Well, stronger as in 'healthier', there was no way they could get stronger in terms of pure strength, beauty or anything else for that matter when compared to his pokémon.

Quickly taking a seat in the caféteria, it didn't take long before Ash and the others showed up and entered the center.

"Ketchum." Drew started and gave the boy a short nod. "Where've you been?"

"I.. I guess I just zoned out there for a moment, hehe."

"I see."

Ash sweatdropped, obviously knowing that Drew could see right through his lie.

"Anyways.. May has been worried, and there's alot of things you need to clear up with her."

"Really? Like what?"

"Hmpf, how should I know?"

Drew shook his head and chuckled, preparing to face the probably down-feeling May. "I've already involved myself too much, you're on your own from now on."

"Involved..? In what?"

Drew was now standing in front of the pokécenter entrance, awaiting the sad girl. Drew turned around and winked once, causing Ash to flinch for several reasons..

As May entered through the automatic doors, Ash could see that she, although only for a split second, lit up with happiness as she saw Drew waiting for her. As soon as she spotted Ash, though, her happy smile disappeared, and it didn't take long before she sped past him with an emotionless face.

"I think I get it now.."

"What have you figured out?"

Drew turned towards Ash, somewhat happy that he FINALLY found out.

"That.. That.."

Ash clenched his fists, and so did Drew, he guessed that this realization was a huge discovery.

"That May.."

"Yes..?" Drew impatiently got out and stepped closer to Ash. "May..?"

"That.. May.."

"Yes, yes..?'!"

"May's on HER PERIOD!"

* * *

><p>"I don't think so."<p>

"Why not?"

"I mean, Drew isn't one to do such things, especially when it's about you, Amelia."

The pink haired girl sighed, it didn't make sense.. Despite all of the facts her two friends had just told her.

"But why.. Why is he so cold towards me?"

"Pff, cold?"

Amelia turned around to see her blue haired friend walk out of the bathroom, looking as cute as ever, even though she wore her usual clothes.. There was one small difference, though.

"If you're calling that cold, then you should see how he is towards other girls."

Dawn giggled and took a seat on the pokécenter bed, trying to comfort her friend.

"O.. Other girls? You mean he's been flirting with OTHERS?"

And it didn't really go so well so far..

"It's more like the other way around, Amelia. You know how famous he is.."

"I.. I know, and I don't like it.."

"I believe you have to get used to it.." Dawn said and let out a deep sigh together with the pink haired girl. "May knows how it is, right?"

The two girls glanced to the other side of the room, hoping to get some answer from their brunette friend. However, they never got any except for a simple sigh, that wasn't even directed towards them..

"May's been awfully strange lately, don't you think?"

The pink haired girl nodded with agreement and watched the brunette as she stood there by the single window in the room, lazily looking out without a care in the world. It was hard to know whether she was happy or not due to her facing away from them.

"I wonder what she's thinking about.."

"It's pretty obvious, Amelia. About the same as you're thinking about.."

"You mean Ash?"

"I would assume so.."

The two girls sighed together once more, patiently awaiting..

"Eh, what are we waiting for, anyway?"

"Let's get a move on, girls."

Taking the two girls by surprise, Drew chuckled a bit for himself over what he had just accomplished. May, on the other hand, was staring out of the window with a somewhat sad face. Good, the green haired boy thought, it seemed that things between them was starting to make some progress.

"Why are you guys still here? You're done changing, right?"

"Yup, we're just gonna get our swim suits." Dawn replied and stood up. "So, could you, you know.. Get out?"

"What? Why?" Drew asked dumbfounded, completely oblivious to what staying in the room would result in.

"Are.. Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Drew continued, still not getting the hint. "I'm tired of staying with stupid people, let's head out as soon as possible."

His confidence soon decreased with a considerable amount as his girlfriend got up from the bed and stepped closer, her eyes and face not visible because of her hair.

"Drew, we're gonna get changed.. So unless you want to see us n-"

And just like that, Drew was gone and out of the room, the only real evidence of his existence in the room being the door closing fast. The pink haired girl sighed and turned around to face her blue haired friend.

"See? He doesn't even wanna see me naked.."

* * *

><p>Before the teens knew it, time had flown by at an amazing speed. All of the clocks in the Sinnoh region now showed 5.30pm, and it wasn't anything wrong with Drew and Ash wanting the girls to finish with their swimsuit checking, which had taken quite a while now.. During that time, Ash and Drew were up to no good, with Brock joining them for a short period of time.<p>

"I still can't believe you."

"W.. WHAT?"

The green haired boy sighed, this boy.. This, 'man', was the reason for why he was currently at the reception, receiving patients. Lucky enough for him, none ever came, although just standing there made him want to punch himself out of boredom.

"It's you fault for trying to peek into the girls' room.."

"Snitch."

"Perv."

"Shut.. Shut up, be happy that you don't have to be here like some slave or something. Could you please check whether the girls are done?"

"Yup, no problem, and for your information, I won't peek.."

The raven haired boy chuckled quietly for himself as he went away from the irritated green haired boy, only to find out that the nurse was still ranting the breeder about him trying to help Drew with his quest.

"You're lucky that I'm not making you help out Drew, young man!"

Ash chuckled even louder after hearing those words from the nurse as he went past the small patient room, being ranted by the nurse was actually worse, one way or another..

Stepping up to the door of the room where the girls were currently in, Ash was very, very careful not to enter without them knowing about his presence first. Drew did not think of this before, and it didn't end up so well.. The painful scream from him even made a few patients poke their heads out in the hallway to see what was going on.

"Um.." Ash started and knocked on the door once. "Are you guys done? It's been a while, and it's getting bo-"

"Yeah yeah whatever, we're almost done." somebody replied, presumably Dawn. "By the way, the door's locked."

Hmpf.. Couldn't they have locked it BEFORE Drew went through all of that? Not to mention Brock..

"Fine." Ash got out and sighed. "I'll be in the lobby, please hurry, you guys."

No answer. Ash let out another sigh before he started going towards the lobby.

"Yes, YES! That's epic!"

Hm, what now? Pressing his ears against the door, Ash tried to distinguish all of the strange sounds coming from the room. At first, it sounded like quiet whispers and giggles, but it later became regular talk, probably due to them being excited about whatever they were talking about.

"Are you sure you want to do this, May?"

Do what?

"Yes, absolutely sure!"

More giggles could be heard, and it took a while before they continued where they had left off.

"What about Drew?"

No.. It can't be.. WHAT are they planning?

"Don't worry, I already have something up for him. Ash is all yours."

'Oh.. I.. I haven't done anything!' the boy thought and shivered in fear.

"Now, first, we have to get him-"

"ASH KETCHUM!"

Ash Ketchum, the 14 year old pokémon trainer from Pallet let out a scream of surprise once he got caught off guard by whoever was behind him.

Oh no..

After turning around to see who this person was, Ash could almost feel his heart beating tw- no, three times faster than usual. To make things worse, the 'whispers' and giggles coming from the other side of the room ceased, and it didn't take too long before Ash gulped with a sheepish, embarrassed face.

"H-Hello, Nurse Joy!" the boy managed to stutter, barely being able to keep his cool. Which he didn't really have anyway..

"And WHAT exactly do you think you're doing, young man?"

The nurse being as strange as always, looking fine even when angry or upset, stood there looking over him with her hands on her hips. Her angry face expression clearly showed her disapproval of his actions, although he hadn't done anything.. Right?

"N-Nothin'! I'm just checking to see if the girls are ready to go!"

"It certainly did not look like that to me, Ash!"

Ash sighed and lowered his head in shame, there was no way at all for him to escape this mess. He had to pay for his actions.. Boohoo.

"I heard that you are heading towards the festival and perhaps the water land later." the nurse started with a rather calm voice. "Maybe you should keep Brock accompanied instead?"

Hm.. Why not? That way, he didn't have to spend the rest of the day trying to ignore May.

His thoughts were interrupted however by the door behind him slowly opening with a creaking sound.

"That won't be necessary, Nurse Joy." Dawn's casual voice could be heard. "We'll be sure to give him an appropriate punishment for his recent actions."

"Heh, very funny, Dawn."

Ash shivered and gulped once again when he saw that Dawn didn't smile, giggle, or anything that didn't show hostility.

"Hm, are you sure, girls? I could arrange so that he and Brock can help me with doing a few heavy works.."

"Nah, don't worry, we'll take care of him!" Amelia reassured and giggled.

Then.. Why didn't he feel relieved, despite the fact that she just giggled..? It seemed to be enough for the nurse, though.

"Well, if you insist.." Nurse Joy said lowly, possibly because she wanted to get some extra help from Ash. "Then, I'll have to scheme the schedule for Brock, you guys have fun, play safe!"

"Oh, we will..!"

The two girls by the door, Dawn and Amelia, started to giggle like some evil maniacs while Ash just stood there and sweatdropped, wondering where May could possibly be.

Maybe.. Just maybe, she was trying to stop these two freaks?

"Just wait until May hears about this..!"

Or not.

"Ash?"

"Huh..?"

"Answer me truthfully now, 'kay?"

'Why does it feel like I've heard this before..?' Ash thought and mentally sighed; he had to behave, these girls were seriously dangerous. "Of course, what is it?"

"Was it you or Drew who peeked-"

"IT WAS HIM IT WAS HIM IT WAS HIM IT WAS HIM!"

Ash, not being able to keep his cool started to sprint across the hallway and into the lobby, soon crashing down on one of the simple chairs. An irritated coordinator/nurse eyed him suspiciously, knowing that he had done something that would at least affect him, somehow.

"What. Did. You. Do." the green haired boy got out slowly, not liking any of this, at all. "You screwed up, right?"

"Don't be silly, Drew!" Ash said and laughed sheepishly. "Why would you think something like that?"

"Cause I just heard you scream and Mary's ranting. Don't be a fool and just tell me."

"Well, I told them the truth.."

"About what?"

"About who really peeked.."

"Hm, that's it?" Drew asked surprised and rested his head on the counter, he had expected more. "They already know it was me, so it has to be more."

"Well, uh, they're planning on.."

"On..?"

"They're planning on punishing us.."

An awkward silence filled the room, a feeling Ash had experienced way too many times. Only this time, Ash believed he could see Drew flinch, and probably for the first time in a very, very long time, he could see a hint of fear in his eyes. It soon disappeared, together with his tired body.

"Well, I don't know about you.." Drew started and yawned before standing straight up. "I'm tired, and I don't think that going swimming would help so much."

"Hehe, yeah, I'm also tired, ehehe.." Ash joined in and rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile, again.. "So, how about we think of what we could eat in a few hours?"

"Sounds perfect." Drew agreed and took a seat next to Ash. "Now, go tell the girls we have more important stuff to do than fooling around in water."

"You guys aren't going anywhere."

Ash gulped, while Drew closed his eyes and crossed his arms, it looked like he had regained his cool already, something Ash envied..

"And why is that, Dawn?"

Dawn was now standing in front of the two boys, her confident smile sending down shivers through Ash's body, while Drew just sat there, completely unaffected.. Following his gaze, Ash noticed that the two other girls just left the building.

"Because, you're going with us!" Dawn stated and pointed at Ash's terrified face. "Now let's go!"

Drew let out a short sigh before standing up, ready to leave.

"Alright then." Drew simply said and put his hands into his pants' pockets. "Right after you."

"Much better." Dawn said and giggled. "Don't forget Ash!"

"I shall not."

Dawn started to giggle even more than she just recently did before skipping out of the pokécenter, occasionally looking back to see if the boys were still following.

"DREW!" Ash 'whispered' as the distance between them and Dawn seemed to be large enough for it to be considered safe. "I thought we were supposed to stay at the pokécenter? And Pikachu's probably wondering where we went!"

"Sh." Drew silenced the boy, much to his annoyance. "Just follow me and everything should be fine. The girls have already talked with Pikachu, it seems that he would only be in the way for their plans."

"Huh..?"

Ash sighed, he had a bad feeling about this..

But there was no reason for that, really. The next 30 minutes went by pretty quick, without anything evil happening to either Drew or Ash. The girls did everything they had wanted to do during these 30 minutes, such as rushing through the different stores having accessories and clothes. Unfortunately for Dawn, she never found any cap that was similar to the one Ash had, so she kept it instead.

The reason for why nothing special had happened..? He didn't know. Except for the times where Dawn had begged for his cap, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Why was that..? Wasn't the girls supposed to punish him or something?

The raven haired boy let out a deep sigh, he didn't understand girls, at all..

"You know, I've been thinking about this."

Looking to his left, Ash raised an eyebrow and wondered what Drew meant with that.

"What?" Ash asked and took another sip of his soda before he yawned and took some more space of the bench they were both currently sitting on.

"Haven't you thought of why they haven't done anything yet?"

"Well yeah, I've pretty much had that on my mind since we left the pokécenter. May has been ignoring me while Amelia and Dawn have seemed to be too friendly.. Something's obviously up."

"Of course something's up, it's just a matter of time.."

"What do you mean with that?"

"To put it in more.. Simpler words; I'm safe, you're not."

"What's that supposed to me-"

"Alright guys, let's head to the next mall!"

Ash lowered his head and felt like crying, his legs were shouting for rest, and his arms were feeling unusually strange due to him holding all of the bags the girls kept on showering him and Drew with. How come Drew wasn't feeling tired or so? Or maybe he was just hiding it?

"Let's go, don't fall behind, Ash."

"R.. Right."

And so, the teens continued to their next to last destination; The Pokétastic Store.

"Sweet name.." Ash said sarcastically and sighed. "What do they have in there?"

"Judging by the name, I'd say that they have some pretty pokétastic stuff."

"Very funny, Drew."

"Heh, but they probably have something for everyone. Considering it being so huge.."

Just like Drew said, it was enormous. Being in the center of the town's mall, this store alone probably covered more area than all of the other stores combined. Probably as large as the arena where the contest was held, it was pretty safe to say that this store had everything one could imagine.

"ALRIGHT!"

The pink and the blue haired girl started jumping up and down upon entering the large store, both of them squealing with joy. May on the other hand just stood there and smiled, what was up with her..? Come to think of it, none of the bags Drew and Ash received belonged to her. She only had one bag, and that one she held for herself.

"C'mon May!"

May, who was obviously thinking of something, got dragged by Dawn as usual, and soon enough the three girls were nowhere to be found.

"I guess we just have to sit here and wait until they're done." Drew stated and sighed. "Heh, at least I'm not doomed."

"Well yeah thanks for that." Ash said and sweatdropped, he wasn't being much of help right now..

A while went by, and the two boys eventually started to worry. By now, the girls would've been done with their shopping spree.

"Should we check for them?"

"Nah, let's just wait here.. They should be visible behind those long lines anytime soon."

Just like Drew assumed, the three girls could be seen waving towards them somewhere behind the ridiculously long line, everyone of them holding a bag or two each. Again, May only had one bag while Dawn and Amelia had obviously taken advantage over the 'Drew pays' promise.

It was funny seeing those girls, Ash thought, as he saw the girls jumping up and down even when they hadn't reached the cashier yet. The cashier, a young woman, just sweatdropped and tried to be as nice as she could despite the girls pressing their, or Drew's, money on her face.

After that awkward exchange of money and goods, the girls and the two boys were on their way to their final destination, the waterland.

"I'm surprised that this city even has a waterland, but that's probably what's to be expected from a modern city like this one." Drew stated as a matter of fact with his arms crossed. "Well, I don't have any swimming wear or so, so I guess I'll be sitting this one out."

Giving Ash a quick wink, Ash got the hint.

"Y-Yeah, I don't have any either, so I think we'll have to-"

"Oh no you're not!"

The two boys froze on their way as Dawn and Amelia stopped them on their way.

"That's fine, we even bought some for you!"

There it was again.. That awkward silence.

* * *

><p>Everything was silent. Too silent, for the young man's taste. He didn't like it when things were like that. In a way, he felt.. Lonely, isolated from the rest of the world.<p>

And in this case, that would be true. He had no connection with the outside world whatsoever, although he could arrange that.. At the cost of breaking a window or a door, but that wasn't really necessary. The only thing that even had some connection with the outside world was the quadratic thing in front of him, hanging on the upper side of the wall. A TV, it was called.

Only now that it had been turned of by a certain nurse..

The breeder sighed, while he was sitting here, rotting, his other friends were out having fun with either shopping or swimming, or.. Or BOTH! Unfair!

He had to escape.. And he had to grab Pikachu, for his escape plan, again.. Maybe he could get Pikachu to get a key for him?

Yes! Why did he only thought of that now? After going through all of that? He even got accused of trying to peek into the girls' room, when it actually was Drew! He only went by that room at the wrong time!

Alright, it was enough of that, it was time to finally get out of there. Or else, soon enough the nurse would enter with a list of horrible things he had to do.. And he had already been through that, yesterday, and the day before that, and so on.. But wait, WHY was he even locked inside this room in the first place..?

Getting off the patient bed he was currently lying on, the breeder stretched for a while, not wanting his body to fall behind with his sudden movements after lying still for so long.

What was the time..? He had no idea.

Going to the door, that was locked, Brock tried to see if it was maybe open, for some reason. As expected, it was not, so the breeder got down on his knees to see if there was anyone on the other side of the door.

Which there weren't..

Alright, what to do, what to do.. Should he call for Pikachu? No, the risk of the nurse walking by would be too high, and if she noticed that he tried to escape, again, then she wouldn't be so merciful towards him again.. Not that she was before, anyway..

Getting up to his feet, the breeder tried to come up with a brilliant escape plan. It was so typical that he could never come up with a good plan whenever he himself was in a situation like this, but whenever his friends needed help, his brain would automatically go into working mode and give them an appropriate advice. So unfair..

Tapping his finger on his cheek, the breeder felt that an awesome plan was making its way towards his brain and mind.

Almost there..

That's it! What an amazing plan! Now WHY did he not think of this before?'!

Taking a few steps backwards, the breeder tried to reason with himself, wondering if this was such a good idea. Well.. Either that, or being stuck in here for who knows how long. It's worth a try, hm?

Nodding for himself as to heighten his self esteem, he decided that he should go for it. And then.. Then he would have to find his cellphone that the nurse had confiscated, before calling for Dawn or anyone else to get their current location.. After that, he would run straight towards the waterland, which was like heaven for him. Seriously.

The thought of girls almost fully nude only boosted his confidence even more, and it was because of this that he decided to really go for it. Now or never. Now or never. Now or never..

Glaring at the door in front of him, Brock tried to calculate the required power to get the door down. It wasn't thick, at all, and the weak lock only made it better. One shot would definitely bring it down.

Alright.. Now or never.. Now or never.. NOW OR NEVER!

Brock took a few steps back before completely dashing forwards, closing his eyes just moments before he would hit the door. But right before he would hit the door, a sweet voice called out for his name, but it was too late..

Bam.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna kill her.. I'm SO gonna kill her.. Angel, would you please help me find her?"<p>

"I would love to, John, but for your sole purpose of wanting to kill her, I have to deny your request.."

The young man sighed and slapped himself on his cheek.

"C'mon, DON'T BE LIKE THAT! HELP ME FIND HER!"

"I will, but you have to promise not to hurt her, in any way. Besides.."

The beautiful girl giggled and looked behind her, enjoying the sight of pink everywhere.

"What...?" the boy got out, if anything else popped up, anything at all that would irritate him by just a little bit.. He would seriously blow up.

"I like pink!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is happening."<p>

The green haired coordinator, Drew Hayden, 14 years old, famous over several regions and by almost every teen girl around, sighed and leaned back on the small seat he was sitting on. This couldn't be happening.

"I thought you had 'everything under control'."

The coordinator's friend, Ash Ketchum, was sitting right next to him, chuckling over the fact that he had completely lost his cool and confidence, much to the trainer's satisfaction.

"Well, I can chill, you know."

"And why is that?"

Drew had apparently already gotten back his cool and was now smirking, before he glanced around the boys' changing room the two of them were in. Strangely enough, well not really, the room was completely empty besides the two of them, probably since nobody comes or leaves at this time. Who would come to a waterland that closes in an hour or two?

"Because, I'm off the 'punishments list' the girls have put up."

"They have a list?"

"I don't mean it literally, you fool."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm free to do whatever I want right now without having to worry about those girls popping up to make my life miserable."

"And.. That means what, exactly?"

Drew slapped himself on his forehead and slowly dragged it down his face.

"Are you retarded, Ash?"

"No? Could you use REGULAR english instead of these strange words?"

"I thought you knew REGULAR english, cause THIS IS regular english."

Seeing Ash sweatdrop, Drew realized that he, still, didn't understand many words he pronounced.

"Let's see.."

Drew thought about how he would bring forth this sad message to the doomed boy. Doing it straight forward was probably best.

"You." Drew started and pointed at Ash's scared face. "Are dead."

"And me," Drew said and pointed at himself. "Am free from any danger the girls might put up. Get it?"

"And why exactly am I dead?"

"Cause the girls are planning to mess with you. They don't need to mess with me, at least not right now since Amelia already has something up for me later.. But right now, you should watch your back."

"Hmpf, thanks for the advice.. At least they didn't buy pink stuff for us, that would be deadly."

"I think that what they have up their sleeve is going to be far worse.. Anyways, we should probably head out, I don't think that they would hesitate even for a second to just walk in on us here."

"As much as that sounds strange, I don't doubt that either. But yeah, we should probably go."

Drew nodded and motioned for him to follow, which Ash did with a slight nod. The two of them exited the changing room and continued down a pretty long path towards the actual waterland. Before they reached the entrance to the waterland, the smell of chlorine and sounds of massive laughter of joy could be heard, which was long before they even got close.

"Do you think the girls are done changing?" Drew asked and stretched his arms, they were feeling a bit numb after having to carry so much..

"I've no idea.. When talking about those, they can take forever."

"True, true."

The two boys smiled for themselves and prepared for the grand entrance as they closed up to the doors.

"It's funny how you can't see anything of the waterland until you're actually in it." Drew stated and sighed. "Maybe it sucks too much and they don't wanna show it until people have payed?"

Ash didn't even listen to what Drew had to say, his curiosity taking over. Drew noticed this but didn't give it much attention, that was until Ash opened the door..

It hit hit them with full force.

Kids, teens, adults and elder people were _everywhere_. And the best part, everyone was laughing or having fun in someway. But that wasn't all..

Everywhere they turned, there was water. Water, water, water.. Waterslides covered their sights, and if it wasn't a waterslide it was just some water pools that were scattered around the massive area. Drew started counting but gave up; he hadn't even counted half of the different waterslides but ended up with 20.

While Drew tried to count all of the amazing works of art, Ash gasped over the amazing design.. Everywhere they looked, spirals of waterslides were seen. Blue, yellow, green, red.. They even crossed each other! Wasn't that dangerous..? According to a flier just outside the entrance, this waterland had been running for a few weeks, without any accidents or so.. So it was obviously working, working very well, too.

Besides from all of the water slides, there were many, many pools scattered around the place, even a few for the more younger ones. On the other side of the waterland was a big pool divided into two; one side was for sporting swimmers while the other one was for divers, with a big diving tower dangerously high up after climbing up a ladder or going up a spiral staircase. Near the entrance where Ash and Drew were currently standing next to was a bar selling snacks and meals, with many tables surrounding it. From the looks of it, things were going great, there weren't even any tables left for other customers..

All in all, this was greater than what both Ash and Drew had expected from a good waterland.

"Man.. They even have a.. Cave?"

In the middle of everything was a strange looking thing, just like Drew mentioned; a cave. Around that area, it seemed that the water was much deeper than with the rest of the waterland, and further into the cave, there were waves, probably for the more daring people.

"I never say this often, but this is.. Awesome."

Truth to what Drew had said, it was very rare for him to state something like that, Ash thought.

"You guys!"

Ash and Drew who were counting waterslides and gazing at the big work of art next to the cave, respectively, turned their heads towards the bar to see their three friends occupying a table with happy faces. And this time, May was smiling, too.

"Come on over here!"

Due to the distance between the two boys and the girls, Dawn was forced to scream quite loudly for them to hear her, which gained a little attention from nearby people. This didn't bother her, at all, and she only continued licking popsicle together with Amelia once she saw the boys being on their way.

"What took you guys so long?" Dawn asked and took another bite of her popsicle. "Aren't guys supposed to be faster than girls."

"That is correct, Dawn." Drew started and took a seat on one of the white plastic chairs next to Dawn. "Boys are meant to be faster than girls, but not hyper people."

"Ex.. cuse me..?"

While Dawn and Drew, and eventually Amelia, all discussed whether Dawn was a girl or not, Ash pondered on where he would take a seat.. There was only one chair left around the table they were at, and that happened to be the one next to May. Right now, he didn't really feel like sitting next to her..

Though, all of his doubts and worries vanished once he saw May's sweet smile with her eyes closed. Not to mention her bikini..

"That aside, I hate to admit it.. But you seem to have a taste of fashion, hm?"

Ash had to really nod in agreement there as he took the seat next May and eyed their bodies, although he tried to be discreet and not set his eyes on a certain part for too long.

They all seemed to have the same two piece model, which was to be expected since they all bought them from the same store, but they all had different colors and patterns. May's bikini, which Ash happened to set his eyes on first, was like he had thought: red with white flower marks scattered around here and there together with a few pokéball emblems. Amelia's was of course pink, he even guessed it before he had seen it.

Unlike with May's, Amelia's two piece did not have any marks or emblems, instead she had stripes with different shades of pink, which for some reason looked very good together with her long pink hair lying on her shoulders and back.

Dawn's was vastly different from the two previous bikinis; hers had a Piplup face on the right bottom cheek, which Ash somehow spotted despite her sitting down on the chair, and the text 'Pokémon!' on her upper parts, which Ash did not spend too much time gazing at.

Because of them going swimming, all of the girls, with the exception of Amelia, had fixed their hair and let them be free; Dawn's hair was now also resting on her shoulders, some of her hair lying on her back. Amelia's hair was like usual, being almost everywhere, covering up a large area of skin.

Gazing back at May again, Ash followed her hair which went down her back. On the other hand, her hair also went down her shoulders, and eventually down to her abnormaly-

"P.. perv.."

"Huh?"

Realizing where his eyes were currently locked onto, Ash quickly looked up into May's eyes and apologized like his life was on the line.

Maybe it was..?

"It.. It's fine." May simply replied and giggled lightly.

"I guess we CAN pick out clothes!" Dawn stated proudly and laughed a bit. "What about yours, don't like it?"

"Well, first of all I'm very surprised you guys got the exactly right size.. And it's fine I guess, but it's kinda boring. It's completely green, nothing else. Look at Ash's trunks, at least it's not one-colored."

Raising an eyebrow at first, Ash lowered his gaze and stared at his blue and yellow trunks. Besides those two main colors there was a picture of a Pikachu riding with a surfing board, which was, afterall, either cute or cool.

"Who picked it out?" Ash suddenly asked, curious of who had picked it out for him.

"I-I did.."

Judging by that voice, it came from May.. And her blushing only strengthened his assumption.

"And I suppose that Amelia chose mine, hm..?"

Amelia giggled quietly, clearly showing Drew that he was indeed right.

"As I thought.." Drew got out and sighed.

"What, you think my taste is BAD?"

Amelia had already stopped giggling and was now glaring at her boyfriend, but it had no affect whatsoever since Drew had his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"In a way or another, yes. It sucks."

Amelia obviously did not expect that kind of an answer and started to shake with anger, and it didn't take long before she did a ridiculous action, such as throwing her popsicle at Drew's face.. The only problem being that she missed. Grabbing Dawn's halfeaten popsicle, Amelia was about to make another attempt at hitting Drew's face with a cold stick of icecream, but unfortunately, he had already left and had melted into the crowd of hundreds of people, laughing and having fun. Amelia, however, wasn't a girl that would give up easily, and so, her quest of finding Drew had begun.

"Ah, this is life!" Dawn started from out of nowhere and giggled, taking another look over the waterland. "I mean, just look at this! Not only does it have so many things to do, but look at the design! Those bridges that you can cross to get to the other sides of the pools look so romantic with those fake yet realistic looking palm trees swaying around.. And not to mention the FOOD! It's amazing! And-"

While Dawn kept on praising the Jubilife waterland, Ash glanced to the side and noticed that May wasn't even listening. Well, not that he was..

"Hey, May..?" Ash whispered, as not to disturbing Dawn's important speech.

"Y.. yes, Ash?" May whispered back, still having her blush on her face from before for some reason.

"Thanks for picking out such awesome trunks for me."

Putting on his usual smile, the boy couldn't help but smile even wider once he saw May's genuine sweet smile. He hadn't seen it for a while..

"You're welcome..!" May whispered and winked.

This time, it was Ash's time to blush. She sure was cute..

"Hey, May?" Ash whispered again after recovering from his short blush.

"Hm..?"

"You look gorgeous."

And now, both of them blushed.. It also didn't take long before Dawn noticed.

"Hmpf, so I'm ugly, Ash..?"

The two teens nearly jumped out of their seats in surprise upon hearing their friend's sad question.

"No..!" Ash quickly got out and shook his heads together with his waving hands. "You look just as good, and that hairstyle fits perfectly."

Those words seemed to have worked as the girl immediately lit up and giggled. She was one to know when Ash lied or not, and it made her extremely happy knowing that he thought of her as at least somewhat cute or pretty.

"Well well, you guys can smooch some other time, but right now, it's having FUN time!"

After Ash and May had stopped blushing so much, the real fun began. For the girls, it was indeed a very fun time, but the two boys saw it in a different way..

The girls were having the time of their lives, joining the other people with the laughing, giggling and water splashing. Ash wasn't able to experience much of this fun since he was forced to transport May and sometimes even Dawn between the pools and waterslides, using any means necessary.. These could range from piggybacks to simply tickle threaten them. Despite the low weights he was forced to carry around, which was May and Dawn, doing it too much finally resulted in his arms, neck, back and finally his whole body to go numb. Also, navigating through slippery floor, running children and elder people all made it harder for him.

'I wonder if Amelia has caught Drew yet..' the boy thought and let out a deep sigh; the girls were kind enough to give him a few minutes of r-

"Ash, stop being so lazy and get me to the other side!"

Well, that lasted long..

Letting out another deep sigh, Ash lowered himself and let May climb up his back before she forced him to follow Dawn to that strange cave. On their way there, which was pretty long considering the many pools and bridges required to cross, Ash thought of the positive stuff of his current 'job'. There was probably only one thing, and that would be having May's chest pressed up against his back.. Phew, they sure were soft.

Ash finally realized it, he truly was a perv. But he couldn't help it..! And it only got worse when May decided to tighten her grip around Ash's body, further pressing up her chest against his back.

He could only pray for that Dawn wouldn't notice how nervous he was.

"Hey Ash, you seem to be shaking alot.."

Crap. Dawn, why.. WHY?

"Is it too heavy..?"

"Hey..!"

"Oh relax May, I didn't mean it like that." Dawn quickly added and giggled. "I'm just saying that Ash may be too weak for this.."

Huffing once, Ash picked up the speed, ready to prove Dawn wrong with his confidence at top. But it all vanished just like that when he reached their final obstruction; the bridge.

Why..?

Unlike with all of those other bridges, this one was extra long, being the only thing between the dangerous waters of the cave and the regular waterland for kids. Not only that, but for some wicked reason, the bridge wasn't completely flat; at first it went ridiculously high up, before going steep down. From Ash's point of view, it was exactly like going over a huge hill, only to get down moments later.

"Well, Ash..?"

In other words; it was impossible.

But he was Ash, Ash Ketchum. And with May right on his back, how could he back away? He couldn't do that when Dawn was silently mocking him with giggles from the side.

"Ash.. You don't have to do this, I've enjoyed this so much already."

And now, May was feeling sorry for him.. That was it, the last straw. Taking one, single step forward, Ash did not only surprise the two girls but also himself.

One, small step, for his pride..

As the boy was about to take his other step, he suddenly noticed that his cargo got heavier.. somehow. It was almost certain that it was because of that stupid bridge. If only something could save him..

And then.. Something magical happened, at least for him..

"I said JUMP!"

Ash, May and Dawn all looked around, trying to find the source of that scream. Other people, such as those who had just spent an amount of time gazing at the three teens were now also trying to see where that scream had come from.

"JUMP!"

After that scream, almost everyone in the surrounding area was now looking upwards, seeing a pretty strange sight.. Soon enough, the life guards scattered around the large area also had their eyes on the two people near the roof.

But there wasn't any rule against 14 year olds jumping from the 10m tall tower now, was there..? But it had to be a rule against somebody threatening the other with a-

"Oh my GOD!" Dawn bursted out and gasped. "Are they going to JUMP?"

Half of the people in the waterland now had their eyes on the two teens far up, since the other half were either too far away or simply did not care about a girl forcing her boyfriend to jump.. which sounds pretty interesting, overall.

"Oh.. My.. is that a KNIFE?"

Dawn's little question grabbed many nearby people's attention, and it eventually reached the life guards due to the many whispers of surprised people. Just like Dawn and many others had spotted, despite the two teens being so high up, the pink haired girl just behind the boy was holding something sharp looking, pointing it at the terrified boy's back.

"Aren't you a MAN?"

Ash felt like screaming, and laughing.. The sight of seeing Amelia command Drew like that made him go nuts, but the situation itself didn't look to good, not to mention Drew's expressionless face as he stood on the springboard.

"HEY, you two, get down from there now!"

A few lifeguards were now trying to get the two of them to get down, but it was for nothing; Amelia had her mind set on this, for real.

"What.. WHAT IS SHE DOING!"

Dawn was obviously starting to freak out, and all of the other people pointing and gasping over the scene didn't really help much for that. Ash on the other hand tried to see how May reacted to this, but didn't want to take the risk of putting her down on the ground to see her face.. After all, his pride was on the line, but so was Drew's.. Rederecting his gaze towards the tower once more, Ash noticed something strange, and it seemed that May had also noticed the exact same thing.

"Is.." May started, her soothing soft voice ringing through Ash's ears. "Is that-"

"Dawn's popsicle.."

* * *

><p>Cold.. So cold. And dark.. It.. It smelled funny.. What was it?<p>

Jessie?

Meowth..?

His thoughts were immediately interrupted by a bright light coming from right infront of him, temporarily blinding him.

Where was he? Why was he chained up?

Before he could think of anything else, and before his eyes had adjusted themselves in the bright light, something or someone hit him in his head, instantly knocking him out.

* * *

><p>"That was a very good jump there, Drew."<p>

"Shut it."

Not being able to hold himself for any longer, the raven haired boy bursted out with laughter, although he tried not to get too much attention, which he failed at..

"It wasn't funny, at all."

The two boys were sitting by the waterland's bar, patiently awaiting for the girls to finish getting interrogated by the life guards. Due to all of the commotion Drew and Amelia put up, the tower had been temporarily been closed, much to the elite divers' dismay.

"Of course not, it's just that-"

"When Amelia's involved, she can kill using anything." Drew stated and lightly shivered. "ANYTHING."

"Even.. Even.." Ash stuttered, feeling the laughter slowly returning.

"Yes, even with a half eaten popsicle."

Just like Drew had feared, Ash nearly fell off the white plastic chair with a huge grin plastered all over his face.

"Jeez, just wait until May will threaten you with her bare hands."

Ash completely ignored Drew's failed comeback attempt, even to the extent of pointing at him and saying how 'manly' he was. Drew shook his head, muttering a few swears. This really wasn't funny.. His body still shook from the impact of the water from that height. He was very, very lucky that he didn't hit the water face first.

While Drew was thinking of all of the possible scenarios that might have occurred if he did anything wrong, Ash was finally starting to calm down. As he slowly got back up to his seat, due to his stomach hurting, he noticed that yet another person was already up at the tower, probably preparing themselves for the jump.

"Hm, guess they've already opened it up again." Ash silently muttered for himself.

Drew heard this and turned around, also surprised to see that there was a girl on top of the tower.

"Hm, she looks familiar."

"Really? Doesn't look like May, Dawn or Amelia from here. You can easily check the haircolor for that."

"Perhaps."

"Drew.." Ash got out and sweatdropped. "Quit talking like that, it's actually annoying.."

"Should we get closer and check who she is?" Drew asked, completely ignoring his question or request. "It's hard to tell anything from here."

"Alright then, I don't see what the fuzz is all about, but why not?"

As Ash slowly got up from his seat with a confident smile, Drew chuckled, thinking how much of a fool this boy was.

"And with 'we' I mean you."

"I figured.."

"Besides, I can't just leave our seats..? They'll be taken within seconds."

"Fine, whatever.. If it's somebody we know up there; you owe me a cookie."

"And the other way around, if it's a complete stranger, you owe me a burger."

"A.. Burger..?"

"No, two burgers. No, three-"

While the green haired boy thought of what he should get, since he was so sure that he would win, Ash silently went towards the tower shaking his head.

"Amelia's totally messed up his head.." Ash muttered and chuckled.

Walking for about a minute, Ash finally got in sight range, close enough to see the face, and body, of the girl at the tower together with a few other spectators.

Ash just stood there and eyed the girl from a short distance, raising his eyebrows at her very slim yet somehow beautiful looking body figure. Not to mention certain areas.. which he could see even though he wasn't close enough to really see them.

The other people around also noticed this; the girls envied her for her looks while some boys literally started to drool with very nasty thoughts.

Ash sighed, if he thought about it, it seemed as Drew was right, she did look like someone they knew. If she wasn't, Ash would have to buy a few burgers for him. Wait.. that didn't make boy sense, at all. Why would he have to pay just because-

Various gasps and other similar sounds snapped Ash out of his thoughts, it seemed that the girl was preparing to jump, finally..

Well, it would only be logical if he would try to recognize that girl now, since it would be impossible after her jump, seeing as she already had tons of fans..

The beautiful/sexy girl somehow flicked her long black hair, causing it to float elegantly in the air.

The girl started to do a few stretching moves, further showing off her body before the dive.

Wait a minute..

Sexy.. Long, black hair.. Huge chest.. Showing off..

Shit. No way.. It couldn't be..

And then, she jumped.

* * *

><p>How would he get away with this? How..?<p>

The answer was simple; he wouldn't. It would only take a few minutes, or even seconds, for people to notice that the nurse wasn't at her usual place at the reception. And after that. It was only a matter of time before the police and Officer Jenny would get involved.

Prison..? Could he manage that? How much did he have to sit in, for assaulting a pokémon nurse? One year? Ten?

Glancing down at the nurse's pale face, Brock couldn't help but stroke her chin.

Still warm..

What had he done?

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?"<p>

"I'm damn sure."

"Maybe it was just a regular hot chick..?"

"It was HER, Drew!"

Drew shut his mouth, whenever Ash was like this, things were never jokes or anything similar.

"Fine, I guess I'm just kinda pissed that we had to leave our table.. It'll be hard to get a new one."

"That won't be necessary, we're leaving."

This statement took Drew by surprise, but he still followed Ash through the two thick metallic doors, leaving the great waterland behind them.

"If it really was her.." Drew started and thought about it. "Then she's one hot son of a-"

While Drew started spitting out a list of all of the things that girl could be called and seen as, Ash couldn't help but think about what happened just a minute ago.

He had realized it was her the moment her feet left that springboard.

Her body easily pulled off many tricks as she was mid-air, but still, each and every one of them were amazing. Time seemed to have slowed down by ten times as her body slowly did moves such as spinning and rolling in the air, her long black hair still floating graciously all along the way, always touching her slim skin. It even reached to the point of the spectators holding their breath, including Ash.

The time she hit the water.. That was when he was absolutely sure it was her.

Everything went in slowmotion, yet it all passed by in a second. Her feet prepared for the impact, together with the rest of her body. After a few perfected spins from before, her incoming angle made it possible for her to finish with her body straight.

This wasn't diving.. It was an angel falling.

Her slender toes made contact with the still water, causing the million of water drops to get thrown up to the air and around, eventually landing on her smooth skin mer her body. Her 'splash' sent unbelievable waves throughout the large pool, if you now can call them for waves..

While her feet had been covered with water and the most of her legs, the girl had already thrown her arms up, letting them slowly come back down with the help of gravity. And her hair.. It was indeed very beautiful.

All of this made this a gorgeous performance, but Ash didn't have his eyes on her body while she finished. That girl, she did something interesting. While all of those amazing things happened at her finish in slowmotion, she had her eyes on Ash. Her aurora colored eyes and her mysterious yet somehow sad face expression together with her floating hair pierced through Ash's soul, being the devil she was.

Immediately after her for some reason tearful eyes went belop, with full speed. He knew why she was here. There was only one reason.

"Dude, are you even listening?"

Once again, Drew broke Ash out of his stressed thoughts, and Ash's goofy 'I'm sorry' smile only further provoked the green haired coordinator.

"We're heading the wrong way."

Sigh..

"Where are the girls, then?"

"Well, they're certainly not at the spa section, which is where we're heading now, and I believe they're in the interrogation room next to the reception."

"Fine, let's change and hurry."

"Hmpf."

The two boys did a completely 180 degree turn and headed the boys' locker room to change back to their normal clothes.

"Will.. will you HURRY?"

Ash, being very stressed and serious was already done changing, while Drew hadn't even taken on his shirt.

"If you're going to be nuts, why don't you go ahead of me?"

Great idea, Drew. Of course, Ash would never tell him anything about that. Giving Drew a quick nod, Ash quickly sprinted large locker room and continued towards the exit where the girls were.

Why was it so far..? Was the actual waterland so far inside..?

Not giving those questions much thought, Ash felt extremely relieved once he saw a door with an emergency exit sign just above it. As he opened it, he noticed two things: he had just left Drew alone with Aurora.

Also, there was no one at the lobby, not even any personnel behind the counter. Strange..

But, after all, it was just past 6.30, the guys working probably had a break or prepared for closing everything down for the day. Letting out a deep sigh, Ash slowly went towards the reception, trying to listen for any sounds from anyone at all. Obviously nothing was heard, causing the boy to sigh once more.

Lucky enough for him, there was a bell right at the counter, but what caught his interest the most was that the glass window that was supposed to be closed was opened.. maybe he or she went to the restroom?

"Hello..?"

Ash raised his voice a little bit and kept on slamming the bell, but to no avail. The boy thought of going outside to see if maybe one of the workers were smoking, but there were none. He could see a few people walking by from a distance, but there was no reason to call for them. Yet..

Ash gave up on slamming the bell, it seemed that all he could do now was to wait.

.. Which he managed to do for 30 seconds. Poking his head through the counter window, Ash spotted a small hallway with a few doors behind the counter filled with paper, some money and many lists of various stuff. But none of that caught his attention, that small hallway did; he assumed the girls were there talking about what happened.

He couldn't wait, they would take forever, even worse with Amelia trying to talk herself out of it. Even though it was clearly against the rules, Ash jumped over the counter like it was just a simple obstacle before slowly gazing at his surroundings. Weird.. No security cameras.. Maybe they're so well hidden?

Ignoring that question for the moment, Ash continued down the very small hallway which had five doors; two at each side and one, slightly larger at the end. Checking those doors closest to him, he sweatdropped when he opened all of the four doors only to notice that they were empty. Completely empty. No chairs, people.. Not even lights or windows. If it weren't for the huge lamp hanging on the hallway's roof, he wouldn't have seen that those rooms had nothing of interest for him.

And that left him with one door left..

As he stood there just outside of the only door left, he somehow felt strange.. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong.

Why didn't he hear any voices? Maybe Amelia was crying?

Taking a deep breath, the boy decided to go for it, despite the risks he was taking. Slowly reaching for the door handle, the uneasy feeling once returned. But screw that.. He had to save the girls, no matter how much of a cliché that sounded like.

It was just like some kind of horror movie.. the door creaked in a stupid way, the annoying sound piercing his ears. The first thing he noticed was that the lights were out.

Something was wrong..

Being pretty far away from the lamp behind him, it only managed to illuminate a very small part of that room, the entrance, barely allowing Ash to see the light switch. However, he somehow managed to randomly feel the light switch and turn it on, which he, in the end, wished he never did.

The light that suddenly came immediately blinded him for the moment, forcing him to throw up his left arm to cover his eyes. It wasn't so bad after all, and it only took a few seconds for him to recover his eyes. When everything had settled, only one thing amongst all of the other things in the room caught his eyes, his attention, his everything.. Unlike with the other rooms, this room was a lot more darker, despite now being lit up by the roof lamp. Various chairs and tables were scattered around the room, most of them also being turned over or completely drenched in a dark looking liquid while they lay there on the floor.

But he didn't care about that. As his eyes first took in the view of the middle section of the floor, his heart seemed to stop and his eyes went wide open. It was suddenly starting to get harder to breathe, and he soon realized that he was frozen.. He couldn't move.

He tried to scream.

No.. No.. It couldn't be.

He really tried.

But he just stood there, completely immobilized. His mouth and body was shaking as he desperately tried to move or call for help. But somehow, it was impossible.

This couldn't be happening.. Why couldn't he scream?

While his body and mind was about to explode, loud but slow steps from behind could be heard. One step at a time.. All while his breathing became harder, Ash simply couldn't handle it anymore and fell on his knees, trying to get it back.

The footsteps from behind came closer..

Thank goodness. This person could call the police, and an ambulance for.. For..

So much blood.

As the tears started to flood out of his eyes, the boy tried to grasp himself, but to no avail. Why didn't the person behind him do anything?

So much blood..

"H.. Hel.. Help.."

He couldn't even speak.

"Call.. An.."

Something happened with Ash's mind and body, and he suddenly got the energy he needed to move. Slowly crawling towards the pale body covered in blood, Ash realized that this was for real. His breathing was still heavy, and his eyes were covered in his own tears.

So much blood..

Even though the odds were against him, he tried to shake life into the unmoving body..

"Don't do this.." the boy whispered and continued shaking her limp body.

Finally realizing that there was nothing he could do, the boy stopped trying and instead just sat there on his knees, his mind completely lost in the sad world he was currently in.

And while he sat there, reminiscing on his past, the footsteps behind him had stopped, and soon enough, he could even hear the silent and soft breathing sounds from that person as he or she also sat down next to the boy.

But he didn't care. He didn't care about anything. He wouldn't.

After all, he already knew who that person next to him was.

Closing his eyes, the breathing sounds from that person came closer, until they finally could be heard right next to his ear. A silent giggle could be heard, before that person whispered the one single word he would forever despise.

"Booh."

* * *

><p><strong>Hohoho, did you REALLY fall for that? Me, quit WRITING?'!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and sorry for the long delay..!**

**Chapter 19: More Complicated Stuff**

* * *

><p>"Well, now that the report's basically done.. I have to be on my way now, Brock."<p>

"I understand.. Have you called the doctor yet?"

"Yes.. He'll arrive in an hour or so to inspect the nurse further.. Right now, you're in charge of the pokécenter. Think you can handle that?"

"O-Of course!"

"Very well.. Good luck, Brock."

Officer Jenny of Jubilife City gave the depressed breeder a simple nod before leaving the small patient room. On her way out, the officer also said goodbye to a strange looking girl who was holding a Pikachu with her arms.

"I heard everything.. Is she going to be okay?"

The girl stepped closer trying to start up a conversation with the breeder, although it didn't work that well.. He was still pondering on what he had done, just seeing her lay there unconscious made him.. him..

"Brock?"

"What is it.."

Who was this girl anyways? He did not have time for any chit chatting.

"What about the door..?"

Oh right, the door..

Turning around to see both the girl and what used to be the door, Brock couldn't help but feel at least somewhat proud over being able to completely demolish it just like that using only his shoulder.

Now that he thought of it.. Getting a pretty thick door and Brock over herself didn't make it surprising that she ended up in the state she was in right now.

"I'll have to pay for the reparations later, I guess.."

"Of course you are, who else?"

"Ehehe.."

The breeder sighed, who was this girl to tell him that? More importantly, who was she?

"Who are you?" Brock finally asked and glanced at the girl as she took a seat next to him.

"Oh, I'm just one of Ash's childhood friends." the girl replied, just like it was completely normal. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Childhood friend..? And we don't know yet, a real doctor is on his way right now.."

"Super!"

Without another word, the girl quickly left the room, leaving the breeder all by himself.

Lol

The young man was pretty sure of his whereabouts.. That was why he didn't dare to move.

Taking a deep breath, the young man tried to open his somewhat heavy eyes, only to realize that he was sitting on a very comfortable chair.

Chair.. It was more like a, sofa..?

Dismissing that thought, the young man continued on with his little recon mission, despite how strange it was to call it that since he was only sitting still..

After his eyes had adjusted themselves to the dark room or area, he noticed that there was an open fire not too far away in front of him.. Strange. Wasn't he supposed to be a hostage of some sort?

The thought of the sofa he was sitting on once again returned, it really was soft and comfortable..

"James."

"AH?"

And it all just hit him.. It was Giovanni's place.

lol

"Hm.. Sweetie, what's the matter..?"

It was a very strange feeling..

"Hello? Ash?"

A very strange one indeed.. A feeling he had never felt before..

"Sheesh, are you thereeeee?"

His hands were shaking, but not due to him freezing.

"Hey, are you sick?"

His breathing was going faster by the second, along with his heartbeating.. But he wasn't physically exhausted.

"If you don't reply, I'll hug you!"

Tears were slowly starting to form, but he wasn't crying, or being sad..

"Naw, you're no fun."

Or was he?

As the girl wrapped her arms around him, the boy realized that it was anger. Pure anger. A level of anger he had never felt before. And it was all because of her.

"Get off me."

Pushing the girl away with his elbow, the boy quickly stood up and went to the room opening, restraining himself from seeing his friend's dead body.

He had to calm down.. He just had to.. Before.. Before he..

"Sweety, get back here.. It's nice and cozy!"

.. Before he would kill her.

To stop that from ever happening, the raven haired boy took very deep breaths, which worked to some extent.

"Yes.. That's it, breathe in, out.. slowly, deeply!"

This.. This girl was BEGGING for some serious beating.

"You want to know something interesting, sweety?"

No. Shut up.

"Ah, don't be like that.."

"Why.. Why, get out of my head, you craz-"

"Why should I?"

Yeah.. was there a reason for her NOT to? After all, he wanted her to know his anger. And how would he do that? Simple.

"Ash.. Are you losing your mind..?"

Heh.. Maybe he was.

"I'm fine."

The raven haired boy ignored the girl for the moment and went forwards, away from the room, down the hallway. The last thing he needed was to see her body again.

May..

The sole thought of her limp body made the boy completely break down, falling down to the floor, crying.

"Ash, Ash, Ash.. Your mood swings are getting weird.."

The lamp just above Ash started to flicker in the same speed as his heavy breathing. Aurora started to giggle like she usually did, which worsened his mood.. but, it couldn't get worse than it already was.

"Oh, I just figured something out!"

While the boy tried to gather himself and calm down, Aurora was literally jumping around, praising herself for coming up with whatever it was she had just realized.

"Do you want to know what it is?"

"I don't.. care.."

Indeed, the boy did not care, due to him being to busy handling his raging feelings.

Should he be mad?

Angry?

Sad?

Happy..?

"You lied to me, Ash."

So what? Did it even matter?

"You promised that you would be completely honest with me.. And you weren't."

"Do you think I care..?"

The boy slowly got up to his feet before going back to the only lit up room besides the hallway, ignoring the girl's eyes gluing on to his back as he went past her.

"Why are you going back? There's nothing there to see."

Except for May's body..

"Stop going back and forth and listen to me."

"You've got 10 seconds, any more and I'll rip your heart out."

Ash's voice sounded much more harsh and hostile than before, even to the point of making the girl slightly gasp and surprising himself.

"You made a promise of having to be honest with me. You weren't."

'Is.. is she talking about that time we were in her world? Is she serious? Who gives a damn?'

Glaring at the girl, Ash tried to look for any sudden reaction but found none, which probably meant that she wasn't sneaking around in his head anymore.

"Five seconds have passed. I'm calling the police. Please hurry before I accidentally rip your heart out for real."

"You already have.."

"What?"

Who was this girl, the boy thought for himself as he stared into her strangely colored eyes, and what had she done?

The answer was very simple, but yet, he had a very, very hard time to realize exactly what it was.

The answer was right behind him..

Feeling his emotions burst again, the boy started to walk fast towards the reception, hoping to be able to use the phone and call Officer Jenny before he would turn mentally insane.

Maybe he already had?

"Oh, you wanna play it like that, huh?"

Completely ignoring the annoying girl's voice, Ash sped past her before frantically searching for a phone. No matter what, he had to keep his cool and deal with all of this later, or else he would.. he would..

"ASH!"

"WHAT!"

Aurora's nagging, his phone searching failure and the fact that May's dead body was pretty much right behind him all made him go insane for just a few seconds, causing him to let out a short scream and tearing a few papers apart.

'I.. I am Ash Ketchum, and I have to keep my cool..'

Taking a few deep breaths, again, the boy realized that there were no phone at the counter and quickly jumped over it as he decided to ask for someone else's phone instead.

"Aaaaaaaaash..!" Aurora called out with a rather teasing voice as Ash went through the automatic doors. "Listen to what I have to say, m'kay?"

The words reached the boy's ears, only to be replaced with his heavy panting once he lost his coordination looking for any other living people.

Where.. there weren't anyone around! Just a minute ago, there were people passing by, and-

"You remember when I asked you about how you would react?"

Left, right, above, behind.. Where were everyone?

"About how I asked you, what you would do if something terrible happened to May.."

"Shut.. up.."

Maybe he could run to a store? Yes!

Running straight ahead, the boy almost broke the door on impact as he entered the small bookstore.

Nobody inside.

"Aaaaaand.." Aurora's voice could be heard from behind, her annoying nagging continuing. "Your answer never included _this_."

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

"That means you broke our deal."

"HELLO? ANYONE IN HERE?"

Lucky enough for him, the bookstore also had a bell he could slam on, but it didn't make much difference since nobody ever came. Hearing footsteps from behind, Ash assumed it was Aurora. C'mon.. who else?

"And do you remember what would happen if you broke our deal?"

Taking another deep breath, one that for some reason felt like his last one, the boy considered just giving up on everything. Yeah.. that didn't sound too bad, at all.

"It seems you've forgotten.." Aurora whispered and wrapped her arms around Ash's waist. "Then I just have to remind you of it.."

Turning the boy around swiftly, as to not give him any time to react, Aurora pressed her moist lips against Ash's dry ones, causing everything around them to stay still.

What should he do..?

There was nothing he could do..

So the boy just relaxed, letting his mind realize the feeling of defeat.

lol

"Ash! Ash!"

"Shouting won't help, May! Where are the life guards?"

"They're.. They're on their way!"

"There's no time! Does anyone here know CPR?"

Surprisingly enough, nobody stepped forward. This was very strange, out of everyone in the whole waterland.. no one..?

"Oh you gotta be shitting me."

The green haired boy let out a moan of annoyance, but quickly regained his cool. Ash's life was om the line. Every second mattered. Lowering his head with a disgusted face, Drew prepared for impact before he started blowing in air into his friend's mouth while simultaneously pressing his chest every few seconds. This went on for around 20 seconds, but it felt like 20 hours for everyone around.

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

At last, a lifeguard had reached the diving area and was now trying to perform the same thing Drew had just done to Ash.

It seemed it was too late.

"Ash.."

Silence. The waterland had never been this quiet before, not even during closing time.

"MAY!"

The scream from the boy frightened the many people that were spectating, which was pretty much every single person. It took a while to realize it, but when everyone saw the raven haired boy pant heavily, happiness filled the area. The people around started to clap their hands, praising the green haired boy for his work while the small children tried to figure out what was happening.

As for the more involved persons..

Ash had no idea what was going on, but it looked like everything was.. fine? Drew was sitting on his knees in front of him at the edge of the pool washing his mouth for some reason, and the girls looked like they had just cried. The lifeguard, along with the others, seemed to also be very relieved.

"Thank goodness you're alright, boy." the muscular male lifeguard with red, thin clothes said with a sigh. "Are you feeling fine? I suggestion we head to a hospital right now just in case."

"No.. I.. I'm fine, I think.." Ash stated rather unsurely as he watched Dawn and Amelia wipe some tears away, why would he not be alright..?

Well, if he was alright by that time, he certainly wouldn't be after spotting a certain someone, looking at him with awfully tearful eyes. His heart seemed to stop, his eyes shot up, and his mouth opened up only to stutter the girl's first letter of her name.

"Ash! What are you thinking..!"

Not being able to control herself anymore, the girl threw herself at the boy, starting the most intense and tight embrace any of them had ever been through. This, obviously, also made certain body parts of hers to press against his body like never before, but unlike other times, he didn't give a damn about that.

"M.. M.."

Letting go of her squeezing with just a tad, the girl leaned back a bit and stared at the boy's confused eyes.

"Yes, Ash..?" she managed to get out through her crying.

"M.. MAY!"

This time, it was hers and the others time to be a little bit confused. Everybody that had heard his strange scream, which was almost everyone, now stared at the boy with wonder.

"MAY!" Ash screamed again, his face showing extreme happiness.

May raised her eyebrow and let go of the boy, thoughts of him getting his brain damaged overwhelming her. Before she could put anymore thought into it, the boy embraced her instead and eventually caused both of them to fall into the pool.

lol

"Soooo BORING."

"Pika."

Letting out an over 10 seconds long deep sigh, the black haired girl stretched her legs and tried to think of something to do.

Which she had been trying to do for the last hour or so..

She could try to contact her friend, yes, but why would she respond this out of hundreds of times? The thing that bothered her the most, though, was that Pikachu seemed to be completely fine with just sitting on her lap doing nothing. Impressive..

"Aren't you tired at all..?"

"Pika."

"I see.."

Sigh. What a well raised and patient pokémon..

But yeah, one thing worth mentioning is that he had also been asking her lots of questions, allowing him to squeeze some valuable information about Ash from her. Even if it was sensitive information, she also had a quite good time thinking about her eventful past.

Past..

"Pikachu, how about we get something to eat?"

"Cha."

"Stop lying, you know I can read your mind, right?"

"Pi. Pikachu, pika pika.."

"Oh, uhm, really..?" the girl asked and raised her eyebrow. "That's really clever.."

"Pi."

"Sh, don't be too confident."

"Pika pika."

"Excuse me?"

Before the girl could slap the rodent harder than she intended to, Pikachu had already jumped off her lap and was on his way to the caféteria.

"Oh you.."

The pissed off girl was about to hunt down the rodent and kick his ass, but the sounds from the automatic doors opening stopped her right before she would do that.

"Finally."

A pretty tall person walked in through the doors, having doctors' clothes and a suitcase that probably contained his awesome equipment. The doctor slowly went past the grinning girl with a nod as he tried to find the Jubilife Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me, miss." he started after giving up, staring into Sophia's happy eyes. "Could you tell me where to find the nurse?"

"Woah.." Sophia said and skipped in front of the man, completely ignoring his request as well as slightly intimidating the man. "Your eyes.. They're BLUE!"

"Indeed they are.." the doctor replied and chuckled, a bit surprised over where this conversation was heading. "I see yours are, too."

"Yes! But your eyes are more.. I mean less.. sapphire?"

"I suppose so." the doctor replied and chuckled a bit. "Well, let's talk about eye color some other time, where's Nurse Joy? I was told it was an emergency."

"Right that way, pleeeeeeease."

The doctor nodded and quickly followed the rather impatient girl as she almost ran to the room where Brock and the nurse were currently in. Little did he know that he was in for much more than just checking on the nurse..

lol

"Do you understand the situation you are in?"

"Y.. yes, sir."

"Do you know the consequences of what you have done?"

"Y.. yeah.."

"Good. Give me a moment to think."

Without another word, the very powerful man in terms of both money, control and raw strength spun around with his black chair and gazed out of the large window. The sunlight that came in from the windows along with the open fire behind the two men were the only things that lit up the rather dark room.

The powerful man, Giovanni, was currently trying to figure out an appropriate 'punishment', while the person in question was literally shaking on the sofa he was sitting on, fearing for his life.

"Stay here."

"What?"

Like last time, the powerful man continued with his 'duties' without another word, but this time, he quickly left the room, leaving the blue haired man all by himself.

Lol

"John, please.."

"Sh. Not a word."

The girl with the strange but pretty ponytail let out a deep sigh before straightening up: if she wanted to be with him, these kinds of things were necessary.

But really.. painting his garage..?

"What should we do about your car?" the girl asked, knowing that regular paint wouldn't work well on his beloved car.

"I've got some in my room, plain, shiny black."

"I see.."

"Yup, now quiet and finish that spot you just missed."

"Sorry.."

lol

"Do you think he'll be okay..?"

"He always makes it, that lucky kid.."

"Ash isn't a kid, Drew!"

"What, he's a man?"

"Hmpf, so you call yourself a MAN?"

"I never said so, but yeah, I'm a man."

The two teens' argument went on as usual, only now the topic seemed to be a different one. And like always, Dawn envied the love between them, wishing she could argue with a boyfriend herself, while May sat a little distance from the three, thinking about Ash.

.. And her stomach.

It had been a few hours since the incident.. Under these few hours, Ash was forced to do both physical and mental checks to see his health. Obviously the boy was completely fine, but after the lifeguards (and everyone else) saw his little show pushing down May in the pool, everyone insisted on giving him those extra tests.

Right now, the four teens were sitting on a small visitors' room where they had a full view over Ash and his room, whereas Ash had the opposite: he was in other words locked into a room and could not see his friends through that strange glass or window, although everyone else could see him.

"Hello?"

Dawn, Amelia, Drew and May got interrupted with whatever it was that they were doing once they heard Ash through a small speaker on a table infront of them. On the other side of that soundproof window sat Ash, completely confused since his next task was to just sit there, doing nothing. In that room were three things; a chair, a small table and Ash himself, if you counted away the steel door that held away his freedom.

Inside the visitors' room was also a doctor present, taking notes of Ash's behaviour and also giving giving new tasks. Behind the standing doctor sat the other teens on a very comfortable sofa, disturbing the doctor since they laughed so much watching Ash's bored antics. Because of that they were laughing so much, the doctor had to turn off the microphone on the table from time to time: knowing that his friends were present watching would surely affect his performance.

"Very good, Ash." the doctor spoke and took off his thick glasses.

"What?" Ash said out loud and glanced around the room, wondering how the doctor could see him since there weren't any cameras or so. "I never did anything?"

"You did more than you can imagine, my friend."

At this point, the other teens bursted out with laughter, including May and Drew, as they saw Ash's troubled face which got even worse once he heard their voices through the mic.

"What the- MAY? DREW? GUYS!"

As Ash started to freak out and check around the room for hidden cameras, the doctor facepalmed and turned around with his arms crossed, annoyed over the childish teens.

"Please, could you keep your laughters for yourself?" the doctor asked politely with a sigh.

The four laughing teens eventually calmed down and apologized, feeling a little bit guilty for ruining the whole test.

But.. that didn't last for long once they saw Ash slam the window several times with his almost depressed yet surprised face.

"GUYS!"

"Sheesh, today's youth.."

lol

"There. Just like new."

"It may not be exactly the way before, but it is indeed very similar."

Sigh.

"Do have to talk like that..?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean.. You know what I mean!"

The irritated young man waited for the awfully slow garage door to open up from the sides before he would be able to exit. This took as expected quite a while, which got even worse since he knew that his friend was staring at his from behind.

"My apologies, John.." the girl whispered, causing the boy to feel guilt, again.. "If that is what you wish, I shall immediately cease-"

"There, you did it again!"

Sigh.. The garage door hadn't even fully opened up yet, but it was enough for him to crawl under it, leaving that strange girl behind.

"J-John, I'm.. I'm sorry."

"I don't even know the reason for you talking like that, you used to be cool, you know?"

Not wanting to face the girl after his rather harsh shouting, John quickly sprinted towards his house to get his keys for his awesome black car.

"But I can't tell you the reason now, can I..?"

"Why not?"

It surprised the girl that he had heard her whisper, despite him already being inside his house, almost having the door closed.

"I'm tired of this, alright?"

Further surprising the girl, John took a step back and exited his house and stared at the girl with a depressed face.

"You're acting like.. like.."

It was obvious that the young man was very furious about his friend's recent personality change, but it seemed that he had come up with a plan to counter this.

"Oh, I know!" the boy bursted out with a happy face as he took a step back inside once more. "Until you've gotten back to your old self, you're not gonna see me anymore!"

With that said, the boy slammed the door shut, leaving the crying girl all by herself.

Lol

"Are you serious?"

"Why not?"

"Because Ash will probably go wacko again?"

"HEY!"

Ash had just finished all of his ridiculous, although for some reason completely free physical and mental checks. Right now, the five teens were standing outside of the hospital/something similar, all of them trying to figure out something to do. They were basically in the middle of the city, and the time was around six; still, none of them were really hungry by that time.

"C'mon! Why not?" Dawn whined and jumped a bit with her feet. "They're closing in an hour!"

"EXACTLY!"

Dawn almost fell backwards after seeing how worked up her friends got, all of them seemed to be very annoyed..

With the exception of May, of course.

"May!"

Jumping over to her last resort with a huge smile, May nearly shrieked as she felt her blue haired friend wrap her hands around her neck.

"Then we'll let May decide!" Dawn suggested and giggled. "So, yes or no?"

Ash, Amelia and Drew already knew that May was on their side, but it was still interesting seeing her getting nervous and actually considering it.

"Eh.." May got out and laughed sheepishly. "Yes..?"

"EH? WHY?"

"W-Well, because of what happened, we weren't really able to have so much fun, Ash.."

"Are.. ARE YOU BLAMING THIS ON ME?"

Thinking about it, Ash realized that it could have been his fault for everything that happened.

What did happen, anyway..?

"Hmpf, I have to agree on that.." Drew stepped in and sighed. "But really? Yes, it is nearby but we'll only be there for an hour or even less."

"Who cares?" Dawn stated more than questioned with a giggle. "Let's GO!"

Letting out deep sighs, the three teens muttered for themselves before following the blue haired girl that held May captive as they started to walk towards the waterland.

lol

"I hate you."

"You don't."

"I hate you, mom."

"I love you too."

The young boy at the age of 10 stomped out of his small room, frustrated over his mother's recent actions. However, she was supposed to undo them by the end of the day.

"Why did you even do that?"

Turning around with her son's chair, the women could see her son poking his head inside the room with pouted lips.

"I did it for your sister, Max."

"For her..? How would keeping me from going help her?"

"She needs time.."

"With what?"

"Adult problems.."

"What? She isn't even 15 yet!"

Caroline sighed, even after all of this time, Max still couldn't understand what was going on.

"Max.." she started again and turned on the computer right behind her. "Your sister needs more time, if you go there, you'll probably just make things harder than it already is."

"I won't bug her or anything I promise!"

"It's really not like that, Max. I'm just saying that it would be better for her to be alone."

"But she's not alone..? Ash, Dawn, Drew.. Everyone's there!"

"Max.."

Caroline let out yet another sigh, but this time she motioned for her son to get closer rather than drag her hand down her face. When the boy had stepped closer and let out a sigh himself, his mother leaned closer and whispered four words that he thought he wouldn't hear for another few years.

"May is in love."

lol

The atmosphere is very calming, the girl thought.

Like always, the smooth winds made her silky black hair draw massive attention from people around, only now there was nobody to witness her stunning beauty.

It was early evening in the Sinnoh region where the girl was currently at, which gave everything an even calming impression than before because of the dark blue skies mixed together with the strongly glowing moon. It was probably the 18th of the month, meaning that the coming nights for the next few days wouldn't display a fullmoon anymore.

Bleh. Lame. Why was she fooling around, thinking about the irrelevant moon when there was so much more important matters that needed attention? Such as.. such as.

The girl let out a short sigh before leaning back against the large tree behind her, enjoying the view over the city at the same time. Yes.. it was cold, her being on a high point on a hill only made that worse, but she could handle it.

Ugh. Who was she kidding..? Thinking about the wind..?

It was weird, perhaps even completely strange, what she was doing. Well, what was she doing, then?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And she loved it.

Besides the obvious fact that she was there, leaning against the tree, breathing and watching over the city, there wasn't much more she did. One would likely ask what such a beautiful young girl would do at a time and place like that, and her answer would either be 'something' or 'go to hell' depending on who it was asking and what their intentions were. All in all, while she was up here, doing nothing, nobody could ever reach her without putting themselves at risk of getting slaughtered.

Sigh. Moving on..

Why am I doing this?

That was a question the girl had asked herself countless of times, and never even once gotten an accurate answer to.

Could it be because she was bored? Perhaps.. it sounds like it, but not quite. Too much energy..? Nah, there had been times when she had almost beat up an entire city when she had too much energy.. this was not the case. Could it be.. the more unlikely reason: had she turned emo..? Wanting to be lonely..?

No. Not that. It was true that she wanted to be alone, yes, but it was for a completely different reason.

Letting out another deep sigh, the girl gazed over the busy city, thinking that she might have come up with the reason for why she was out here, doing nothing. It was simple, really.

Because she wanted to escape.

Escape from everyone, from the people, her problems, reality..

Being alone just calming her mind was the perfect, although temporary, solution for this.

But she still loved it. Even if it never lasted for long, even if she knew that she soon had to return to solve her problems and concerns.

Problems..

Problems, issues and other similar shit had been haunting her for as long as she could remember. It was almost ironic; the fact that her earliest or only childhood memory was her and John getting abandoned by their father. If she ever saw him again, she would kill him.

But, there was an upside to that. Because of what happened, Aurora realized that she was weak. She cried and cried, that was the only thing she did after they got left in one of Sinnoh's greatest forrests.

What about John..? She didn't know how he was affected by that, nor does she know now.. But she knew that he was strong. That was the only reason they even got out of there.. If it weren't for him, she would still be that crying, annoying little kid. Huh. Guess she owns him alot more than she thought. Maybe she could buy two bottles of champagne for him later..? After all, he was the reason she could tackle any oncoming problems those two ever encountered.

Her eyes immediately shot up as she realized what she was doing. As a penalty, she punched herself, hard, in her stomach, which in the end made her fall down to her knees due to the power of her punch.

Pathetic. The whole point of this was to relax and forget about everything, and there she was, thinking about the past?

Screw the past. She lives here, now. Thinking about the future would be the most logical thing to do.

Closing her eyes, Aurora tried to once more return to her previous standing, but it was impossible. Instead, images of Ash and May invaded her mind, making her attempt a failure.

Ash.. The cause for all of her recent problems. She had to do something. About him.

But what..?

Well, now that she thought of it, it was simple. She just had to get rid of May.

Only now, she would do it for real.

Lol

"I see.. And why exactly did you do that, Brock?"

"I.."

The troubled breeder let out a very deep sigh as he tried to collect his thoughts and memories about what happened earlier. That showed to be rather difficult, since the brown haired girl in the room that claimed to be named Sophia was literally grinning at him.

To make it even harder, the doctor seemed to think that Brock did all of this on purpose..

"Could you please leave..?"

"Hm, me?"

The doctor obviously noticed that Sophia was the cause for Brock's nervosity, and to prevent any more misunderstandings he requested for the girl to leave the room.

"Are you serious?" she bursted out, feeling offended. "I haven't done anything!"

"Maybe not, but this is serious matter, so if you-"

"Fine, but promise me we'll talk more afterwards!"

"Of course." the doctor replied with a light chuckle. "This shouldn't take too long."

"Hmpf, that would be best for you!"

Without another word, the girl quickly skipped out of the room, but not without grabbing Pikachu and throwing the surprised man a quick wink.

"What an interesting young lady.." he silently muttered before turning towards Brock once more. "Moving on.."

lol

Ding dong. Ding dong.

A sound that had been repeating itself for quite a while now.

Sigh.

"John..?"

Maybe he was taking a rest? Raising her voice would probably work best.

"JOHN..?"

Still no response.. What a shame. And she had just calmed down, too.

"John?" the girl tried again, this time also banging the locked door. "I'm leaving."

Still no response. Was she really that annoying..?

It seemed so.. Then it shouldn't be a bad idea to do exactly what John wanted in the first place, for her to leave. And she would do precisely that. With a determined mind, a simple goal and tearfree eyes, the girl turned around on her heels to never look back again.

Lol

So many thoughts and questions circled around the young man's mind, giving him a feeling of insanity waiting there just around the corner. Additionally, the room was very dark and quiet.. the point of that was probably to give the guests a calming feeling and atmosphere.

But.. that was not the case this time, and those 'guests' who happened to be 'welcomed' in here turned out to never be seen again. How assuring.. He even felt like crying! It had been years since he wanted to do that.. Well, if you didn't count all of those times Jessie made him wince in fear.

Jessie.. Meowth.. How did things turn out for them?

Suddenly, steps could be heard from just outside the room, which made James pop his head up in surprise and nervosity.

Like some old horror movie, the door gave out a whining noise as it got slowly opened to soon reveal his boss.

His face was serious like always, but that wasn't the thing making him look frightening.

His right hand was free, of course, which was also the hand he used to open the door.

On his other hand.. was a revolver.

lol

"I can't believe we're actually here again."

"Ditto."

"Ditto..? Is there a Ditto around here?"

"Are you shi-"

The green haired boy facepalmed as he watched his stupid and dense friend look around them in search of any Ditto nearby.

"Are you sure there's a Ditto in here..?" Ash asked and raised his eyebrow, wondering why his friend was dragging his hand down his face.

"What are you being so grumpy about..?" Ash asked, completely oblivious over the obvious.

"Dude, do you even know what ditto means? And I'm not talking about the pokémon species."

"There's a word like that..?"

"Apparently."

"I see.."

"Gosh, you really are stupid."

"H-Hey!"

"Sh. Keep your eyes on those chairs and don't let anyone take them away."

"People actually ASK before taking stuff.."

"That doesn't apply to some young kids, they'll use fake tears or something to make you give in."

"Well, yeah?"

"Mhm..?" Drew got out and let out a sigh of annoyance as he fidged with his green towel on his hair. "Don't you know what will happen if the girls return only to know that their seats had been taken, even when they specifically asked you to cover for them?"

"They asked you, too! Amelia's seat is your responsibility!"

"I haven't stated otherwise.. At least I'm doing my job."

"So am I!"

"Oh really..?"

"Yeah..?"

As Drew started to chuckle at a rising rate, Ash realized that something was wrong, and it didn't take long before he noticed that the two white, plastic chairs right next to him were missing.

"What, HOW?"

Ash desperately looked around his surroundings, trying to spot any suspicious looking person escaping the area. Of course, he failed miserably due to the masses of people blocking his view.

"Well, I think it would be a good idea for you to come up with your last words, Ash."

"Ehehe, that's not necessary.." Ash assured, although he said that to convince himself more than the green haired boy. "I won't need to: they're probably having too much fun to care.."

"If you say so.."

"I mean, you're supposed to have fun, not sit here doing nothing!"

"That's funny coming from you, since you're the one doing nothing."

"You're sitting here, too!"

"I was assigned with this task." Drew defended himself and wrapped his towel around his stomach. "And unlike you, I can actually do what I was told."

"Bleh.."

"Well, since the girls are gonna kill, I mean, torture you, why don't go for a last swim?"

"Very funny." Ash got out and faked a laugh, which soon got replaced with a feeling of fear coursing through his body once he saw that Drew was being serious. "I don't think I can swim for a while after what happened.."

Oh, right.. what really happened just an hour ago?

"Drew, would you mind explaining to me exactly what happened before?" Ash asked and recieved a strange look from his green haired friend. "As you probably heard, and saw, from all of those tests, I don't remember much from that accident."

"Hm, I really thought you were kidding there."

"I wasn't.."

"I see."

Drew wrapped his towel around the top of his head again, probably a strange way of his to gain more concentration.

"I think it started.. here?" Drew finally said and looked around, trying to spot the location where it all began. "Somewhere around here though."

"Yeah? And then?"

This time, Drew was making a bandana out of his towel; the noise from all of the people around really made it hard for him to remember anything.

"We spotted a girl on the diving tower."

Suddenly, it all came back to him, just like that. Aurora and May.. but it was still kinda foggy, especially after Aurora had jumped.. there seemed to be a massive memory hole around those parts.

"Yeah..?"

"And then.. you went to see who it was. I was also curious, so I went after you since you took so long anyways."

For some reason, Drew lost his concentration and nearly dropped his towel.. Ash could only assume it was due to-

"Shit.. I think she was a hot one, too."

Bullseye.

"Moving on.." Drew barely muttered, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember much of that angel-like girl that jumped from the diving tower. "You.. you were standing at the edge of the pool or something.. over there."

Ash sweatdropped, is he insane?

"Eh, it's too crowded to even see anything.." Ash got out and sighed once he followed the direction of where his finger was pointing. "Lucky enough for you, I still remember at least that."

"Hmpf, how should I know?"

"At least point at stuff you know I can see..!"

"Sh, you sound like Amelia.. only that-"

"Only that I'm actually winning these arguments?"

"One win out of hundreds of other times isn't something notable, Ash."

"Anyways.." Ash said, changing back the direction of where this conversation was heading. "I remember that the girl-"

Wait. Should he tell them about Aurora..?

"Never mind.."

"Well.. you obviously fainted, some even think it was because of her hotness."

"When did I faint exactly..?" Ash further questioned, ignoring the irrelevant stuff Drew spat out.

"Hm.. I think it was just before she hit the water, or something.."

"I see.."

"I'm pretty sure you fainted because you caught a glimpse of her p-"

"And when did I wake up?" Ash interrupted Drew before any inappropriate word escaped from his mouth. "More important: how and why?"

"I don't know why, but it probably was her hotness again that even made your heart stop."

"I doubt that.."

"Hmpf, a-anyways, to get you back to life, somebody had to perform CPR, and that was urgent.."

"Uhm, yeah?"

"Mm.."

"Yeah?"

Drew started to get some shivers through his whole body, and it didn't take much to realize it was because of what he had to do earlier.

"Well.." Drew started again and noticed that he was starting to get a dry throat. "Since those stupid life guards took so long to get there, I figured.. that.."

Not being able to take it anymore, Drew nearly threw up on spot but managed to stop it as he stood up with a deep red face.

"I'm.. I'm just gonna get a drink." Drew stated and cleared his throat a bit. "This will probably take a while.. Guard my chair, will you?"

"Uh.. Right, I got it."

Ash stared at his friend as he went towards the snackbar, although slowly, and it looked more like he wobbled his way there like a drunk old man. After Drew had disappeared into the sea of people, it was time for Ash to think of what to do about his complicated situation.

Lol

"How is she..?"

"Fine.. I guess."

The pokécenter was very quiet. Unusually quiet. Perhaps it was because most of those staying there were out, enjoying themselves. Or maybe because the one managing the whole center was lying on a bed, unconscious..

"The doctor, Martin, said that it was incredible that she hadn't gotten any serious injuries.." Brock said lowly, with his usual depressed face and voice. "She should wake up in a few days."

"I see, I see.." Sophia replied rather bored since she knew that the nurse would be alright since the moment it all happened. "Well, I'm not going to help you run the center, you know.."

"I never asked for that, so, yes.."

Once again, the room, or the whole pokécenter went quiet, the only thing that could be heard being the various machines across the room, giving out beeping noises. The one that could be heard the most was the heart monitor that gave a beep whenever Mary's heart beat. Even though it was reassuring hearing it beat at a steady rate, Brock couldn't help but think of the risk that it may one day stop beeping. But for now, he had other things to think of.

"May I ask who you are, miss..?"

"I'm Sophia."

"Hi, Sophia." Brock got out, giving the girl a difficult time for her to know whether he was being polite or not. "I'm Brock. Nice to meet you."

"Eheheh, yeah.."

Brock turned around with his chair in the small and dark patient room, soon facing the girl with a depressed face which scared the girl with some amount.

"Quit it. I know you're Sophia. Tell me who you really are."

And that made him even more scarier.

"Well, I am Sophia. Who else?"

"So I've been told." Brock replied and crossed his arms, leaning back on his chair. "Where is Pikachu?"

"Hmpf, why do you care?"

"Because he's my friend?"

"Oh really? Well, he would pick me over you ANYTIME."

Brock didn't seem to convinced, but the girl was planning on changing that. With her chin high up and nonchalant face just outside of the room, the girl screamed for Pikachu, who was probably eating some ketchup at the moment.

"Chaaaaaa..?"

"COME OVER HERE NOW!"

First, the sound of a plate getting destroyed for some reason could be heard before small, quiet steps got closer and closer by the second. Soon enough, the girl's and Brock's friend Pikachu stood by the door with a very irritated posture.

"Pi..?" the rodent wondered, also thinking of how he should pay back for the plate he just vaporized.

"Pikachu, I'm going to give you two choices, alright?"

Pikachu got quite surprised by this sudden change of situation and atmosphere, but nodded nonetheless.

"Alright!" Sophia bursted out and giggled. "Now, Brock or me?"

Really..? That's it?

Pikachu let out one of his deepest sighs ever before going over to Brock, jumping onto his lap with a very bored face expression. Brock still 'maintained his cool' by not showing too much thought about Pikachu's choice, but did a mental note of thanking him later. The girl, on the other hand, had apparently already left the room, leaving them for themselves.

Lol

This.. This feeling, what was it?

Whatever it was, it was horrible. It made his whole body shake, his thoughts explode and his speaking ability drop.

"James."

"Y-Yes, Giovanni?"

"You're very brave to address me by my name."

"I-I'm sorry, boss!"

The man who was sitting on the chair, the source of this awful feeling, let out a deep sigh before 'inspecting' the object in his hands; the firearm.

"Do you want to live, James?"

Is this man insane? Who, besides emos, would reply NO to that? The possibility that his boss might be a little screwed up in the head made him shiver in fear.

Oh. Fear. That would be the last thing he would be able to experience before getting a bullet through his brain.

"James..? Should I take that as a 'no'?"

"Of course I would like to live, sir..!"

His fate said something else.

It was getting a little bit late, apparently. Even though it was in the middle of the summer, the sun, for some reason, had disappeared behind the masses of mountains, causing the room to turn completely black except for the area where the open fire was.

How ironic.. While the light went out, so would his life.

"Good. Then I'm going to give you a.. Mission. Complete it, and I'll let you be."

"T-Thank you, boss!"

What was it now.. What was he feeling? Hope?

"Not only that, but if you manage to do it without hesitation, I'll promote you."

It wasn't hope.. It was a dream!

"Y-Yes, sir!"

But something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. The revolver in his hand.. Also, he wasn't smiling, despite him hearing about the job offer, he would even get promoted if he did it correctly.

"Well then.." Giovanni started and leaned forwards, still holding the revolver tightly. "I want you to kill this person."

First, Giovanni put the revolver on the table and slid it to James before he picked a remote from his pocket, aiming it at something on the wall. Soon enough, it was obvious for James that it was a remote for a TV, although he was a bit surprised that he never noticed that screen before..

James hesitated as he grabbed the revolver, but he soon gained confidence, knowing that there really wasn't anything else he could do. Kill or be killed. Simple as that.

But, once he saw the screen turn on, showing who his target was.. It wasn't that simple anymore.

Lol

Who knew a single bottle of champagne could be so expensive.? No wonder he freaked out.. And WHY exactly is it so heavy? Does the drink contain some iron atoms or something?

Letting out a deep sigh, the black haired girl silently took off her shoes in the hallway of her house, not exactly knowing why she did it like that. Well, that wasn't really important, she had to ask her brother why the garage doors were pink and why he had left the door unlocked. Assuming he's around here, that is..

"John..?" she called out, wanting to smack her brother's face for some reason. "You here?"

No response. Guess he's still with Angel. Oh.. hoho, maybe they're 'having fun'?

Giggling quietly for herself, Aurora continued to walk through her house upstairs but stopped once she saw someone in the living room, lying on the couch. At first she thought it was a filthy burglar, but judging from his monkey-like sleeping position, it was pretty safe to say that it was her brother. Naw, how cute.. maybe a fight Angel? At least now she knows why she silently entered the house: she must've felt his presence, somehow.

Like always, her brother's retarded sleeping position caused her to giggle, and it was enough to wake him up since she was practically right next to him.

"You're home, I see.." John got out, slightly surprised to see his face near the floor. "You're home early."

"Does it matter?" Aurora countered. "More importantly; do you care? And where's Angel?"

"She's.. somewhere.." John replied with a yawn, avoiding the first question. Well, he did avoid both.. "And what's that?"

John hadn't taken a nap like that in ages, it was so relaxing.. Of course, taking one now made him feel drowzy since it had been so long. However, after seeing that his sister was holding an object of familiar shape, his mind and body was up and running again.

"What do you think?" Aurora replied and showed off her newly aquired bottle of champagne.

"You're 14.. you shouldn't be drinking."

"I do what I want, alright?" Aurora hushed, already feeling annoyed. Walking up to the large table between the two, she slammed the bottle on top of it, almost breaking the table's glass in the process. "It's not for me, anyways."

"Really..?" John got out and sweatdropped. "If you really wanna drink, you should at least get quality brands- hey, wait a minute.."

Since the lights were turned off and the couch faraway from the glass doors on the other side, it was pretty dark to se anything clearly. Only now was it possible for him, after his eyes had adjusted themselves, to see the brand and year of the champagne bottle.

"Holy crap.." John nearly whispered and grabbed bottle with wide open eyes. "This.. THIS..!"

John spent almost a full minute just watching the bottle from top to bottom, even feeling its form.. before he looked at his sister with massive wonder.

"How could you pick such a fine.." John said, or gasped.. "Where.. where did you steal this..?"

"Hmpf, I know my things.. And I actually bought that."

"You.. bought.. it..?" John stammered, more confused than before. "Who.. who is it for..? Angel isn't coming back for a while, I believe.."

Aurora forced herself not to punch her brother in his face and instead slapped her own face, dragging her hand down all the way.

"What do you think?" was all she said before being on her way upstairs.

"Uh.. Giovanni?"

"IDIOT!"

Aurora was already on the second floor, but somehow her scream penetrated all of the thick material in between..

"Well.." John got out and scratched his chin, still admiring the work of art he was holding. "If it's not for him, then who is it f-"

Oh. OH.. NO WAY.

Lol

It seemed like a large amount of people in Sinnoh's Jubilife city were troubled about something. It could be about their work, a disease or something as easy as their math homework. For one special young man though, a famous leader for a criminal special operations group, more complicated and personal problems occupied his thoughts.

His name was Jens, and he stood in front of a very hard decision to make.. even though it was very straight forward..

Love or work.

The man sighed and stretched a bit on the bench he was currently sitting on as he watched the sunset slowly fade away. Despite loving the main cities, occasionally going to a quiet place like this to think proved to be very benefitial.

As the man brought up his new cellphone he bought just a few hours ago, he noticed that it was only a few hours before he would 'go out' with his comrades. That was, though, only if he chose work over her.

Now that he thought of it, all he had to do was to go to the airport, tell her that he was sorry and enjoy a night of epic fun with his team. Simple as that.

Sigh.. if only it were that simple.  
>There were so many questions he had to deal with.<p>

What should he do? What would happen..?

Also.. why exactly did Giovanni give them a night off? Especially during the festival time.. in fact, recently they've been getting less and less missions. Something was up, damn right something was up.

"Garde..?"

"Nah, I'm just trying to figure out what the hell to do. I can't pick one of them."

"Gardevoir..?"

Jens let out a deep sigh, unlike all other times, this was a matter Gardevoir could not offer any assistance with. All in all, he considered that his work was somehow connected with love since she had always been with him. Not to mention his team.. that's why he couldn't pick one. He needed both.

But he knew very well that that was impossible.

"Gar.. Gardevoir."

"Don't you think I've already thought of that? There's no way she would agree to that."

Gardevoir let out a low cry, depressed that she couldn't help out her master.

"It's fine. Really."

Lies.

Lol

"Ash.."

"Yes, Drew?"

"Where is my chair?"

"Your chair..? Well, it's in here."

"Where..?"

"In here..?"

The raven haired boy tried his best not to suffocate from too much laughter, and seemed to do pretty well.. that was, until Drew sat down with a pissed off face.

"Why, Ash.." Drew started and closed his eyes. "WHY is there a chair missing..?"

"How should I know..?" Ash said, continuing to play stupid. "I've been here all the time."

"I told you to watch my chair, Ash."

"I did.. that's your chair..?"

Well, Ash couldn't take it anymore. Drew's face as he realized what Ash had done was priceless, and Ash laughed so hard that he eventually drew lots of attention, some even recognizing him from before.

"Nice one." Drew got out, not sure if he should be pissed or impressed. "Very nice one indeed."

Judging from Drew's frightened look, it seemed that he was thinking of what Amelia would do to him, despite all of them knowing it was Ash's fault.. so, he calmed down, hoping to actually support his friend in need.

"Man.. I'm screwed." Drew nearly whispered. "I'm wondering if Amelia would be worse than Dawn and May combined."

"Hey, it's only a seat.. it's not like she would suddenly grab something and hit you, or-"

It only took a glance for Ash to know that Drew was indeed in trouble.

"Amelia is not a normal girl, I really hope you understand that."

"Well yeah.. but she won't do anything? I'll cover for you!"

"Oh really." Drew stated more than asked.

"Yeah! I mean, she's your girlfriend!"

"For some reason, that only makes it worse. It acts like an excuse for her to go all-out on me."

"Hmpf.. Well, I'll think of something."

"You'd better be. Incase you're wondering, no one but my family inherit my money in case death would occur."

"Amelia is family.." Ash said and raised his eyebrows in a teasing way. "Right?"

"Very funny."

"I know." Ash got out and laughed a bit for himself. "But don't worry, I'll figure something out. If you don't, I'll get you a burger."

"I won't be able to eat by that time."

"I knoooow."

"VEEERY FUNNY YOU D-"

"GUYS!"

While the sound of a few girls screaming for them made Ash's face light up, Drew nearly got a heartattack, which he preffered over getting it ripped out. Soon enough, three beautiful girls had approached the two boys by their table with sweet smiles.

Dawn, May, and lastly Amelia, who all wondered why there were only two seats, both which were also occupied.

"Hey Ash.." Amelia started and raised her eyebrow. "Where's our seats-"

"WOOHOO!"

None of the girls were really prepared for something like Ash jumping in front of them with a clenched fist, so they all let out short screams of their own, dragging more attention from bypassers than Ash originally intended to.

"It's a beautiful night to be swimming!" Ash exclaimed and let out a dry laugh. "HOHO, don't you think so, DREW?"

At first, Drew was still surprised over the sudden change of mood and atmosphere, but soon got along with the little play, wondering why he never thought of something simple as this before.

"Indeed." Drew quickly got out and got up to his feet, still having his eyes closed and his hands in his trunk's pockets, how that now worked.. "Shall we, ladies?"

Not only were the girls stunned over this strange scene, but people around also started to think that this particular group of teens were simply idiots. It even required for Ash to make a move for people to move on, which he did by sprinting over to the nearest pool.

"C'mon guys!" Ash screamed and did some pretty strange moves and splashes on the water like a kid, with other people still staring at him. "It's COOL over here!"

Drew, despite being aware of the situation, had still not fully grown custom to Ash's acting.. it was either professional or just plain stupid. Anyways, he just shrugged once before slowly dipping his body into the water, unlike Ash who nearly drowned himself, again..

It took a while, but after the girls had gotten over the initial chock over Ash and Drew, they enjoyed themselves to an amount they usually didn't reach in their everyday life. With the help of Ash's awesome imagination and Amelia's violent thinking, the teens were able to have lots of fun playing catch, hide and seek and even coming up with a few games of their own. Of course, with Amelia deciding the rules, it wasn't surprising to see that most of their games included penalties for the loser, and that Drew received almost all of them. Well, he DID lose every time, so he managed to get quite much pain from being slapped, punched, tickled and hurt due to being forced to answer embarrassing questions, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Besides.. anything over getting ripped apart by his so called girlfriend.

"DREW!"

Drew, who was sitting on the edge of the big pool with his feet under the water threw Ash an evil glare for disturbing his thoughts and relaxation.

How could Ash have so much energy..?

Drew pondered about that as he watched Ash quickly sprint through the water to Drew, not once losing speed or confidence. It was almost scary knowing that Ash reminded him of Amelia in terms of energy.

"Hey.." Ash gasped out when he finally reached Drew, leaning himself against the edge for support. "The place is closing soon so we're gonna play one final game before leaving. You in?"

Hm.. why not?

Letting out a deep sigh, Drew gave Ash a quick nod before following him over to the girls who were playing on the other side.

Which he soon regretted..

The rules were simple. Well, there wasn't any rules to start off with.. only the main objective: to knock the other team down to the water.

"Alright, first off.." Amelia announced with a slight giggle. "We should start off by deciding teams and-"

"Do you really think that it's such a good idea playing on this pool?" Ash cut off and rubbed the back of his head. "Not only are there too many kids around here.. but also, May and Dawn aren't even listening."

"HMPF! I appreciate your concern.. but could you please not interrupt me like that again..?"

Drew, even though very bored with the whole situation let out a loud laugh once he heard Amelia's sincere request.

"It's funny knowing that you can ask him so nicely, but not me."

"Hmpf, got problem with that?"

"But.." Ash jumped in and laughed sheepishly. "He's your boyfriend..?"

"Mm? And?"

Ash sweatdropped, it seemed that Drew was completely right about Amelia not giving a damn about that. Drew saw that Ash had just realized that, and so let out an even louder chuckle than before.

"Hmpf, let's just move, alright?"

Amelia sighed before practically running towards her two other friends in slowmotion through the water. As expected, she tripped once and splashed her face to the surface, much to Drew's happiness.. and of course, the girl quickly recovered and got up to her feet before glaring at Ash and Drew, checking if they were laughing or even just grinning.

Unfortunately for her, they were silent aswell, so she had no real excuse to beat them up. Yet.

Once she turned around to chase after May and Dawn, the two boys chuckled silently for themselves, not being able to get the image of a raging Amelia with her pink wet hair covering her eyes out of their heads.

"We should probably move to a less populated pool or something." Drew suggested and sighed after calming down. "There has to be atleast some people there, that way Amelia won't be so sure to kill us if people are watching."

"True."

"Yup."

Both of the boys let out silent sighs before they lazily tried to find a good pool enough suitable for whatever they were about to play.

It took a while, but they finally found a pool with not too many people, hopefully being big enough to move around in and play games.

"Took you long enough."

"Amelia.." Ash started and sighed. "It was kinda hard, you know?"

"Hm, alright.. I can't really see how it was hard, though." Amelia replied and lightly giggled.

"See.. WHY are you so nice towards HIM?"

Drew crossed his arms, clearly irritated over the lack of respect he gets from his girlfriend.

"I am nice towards people who DESERVE it, okay?"

"I don't deserve it?"

"Uh, no? And this.. This pool is FAR too deep, it even goes.. It almost reaches my throat!"

"Eheh.." Ash started and tried to get the two teen's attention, but failed miserably. "I'm.. just.. gonna get May and Dawn.. they're still in the other pool.."

Ash sighed, even though he stood in the middle of everything, neither Amelia nor Drew noticed him before or even after he silently left the now almost empty pool.

…

"Eh?"

Ash, May and Dawn stood by the ladder of the pool, surprised that Amelia and Drew were still at it. Strange. Or was it?

"I'm just saying that as your boyfriend, I deser- No, I DEMAND more respect from you."

"One can not ask for respect unless he or she is giving it themselves! ARE YOU RETARDED?"

After a few minutes of even more shouting and arguments, Ash managed to convince Drew that it would be a good idea to drop it all since.. Well, since they were obviously disturbing nearby people, and that it was soon closing time, if they wanted to play anything, now would be the time.

"Whatever." Drew got out, resisting the urge to splash some water into his girlfriend's face. "Now, what are we playing?"

"HMHM!"

Amelia, as if she had been waiting for this moment alone started to laugh in an evil yet proud way, indicating that she was.. well, insane?

"Fear not, my dear dog, cause I have prepared!"

May and Dawn also jumped down to the water and started to clap their hands with wide smiles once they had gotten over the fact that the water reached their throats. Ash and Drew, however, didn't like it at all that Amelia had planned this.. It would more or less end up in a very, very bad way.

"Alright.." Drew managed to get out, thinking of the many possibilities that could occur due to Amelia's retarded mind. "What have you planned for us?"

"Hehe.. A GAME!"

Once again, Ash and Drew tried their best not to chuckle and shout out in anger, respectively, while May and Dawn really loved the way Amelia was being 'mysterious'.

"Oh really..?" Ash lowly asked, knowing that Drew very much liked that he would finally take the initiative. "What game?"

"Hm.. Exactly."

May and Dawn now started to squeal in happiness, or something similar, while the two boys did the complete opposite, as usual.

"I will explain the rules," Amelia slowly started, "which are very simple."

Ash and Drew gave each other worrying looks but knew that there wasn't much to do other than to hold out until closing time.

"Well..?" Ash wondered and sweatdropped.

"First, teams of two!"

...

"We're.. 5." Drew plainly stated.

"Yeah..?" Amelia countered and glared at Drew like he was retarded for real. "I'm gonna be the judge YOU IDIOT."

"Oh. I see."

"Exactly. Now shut up and get with Dawn!"

"Oh, Amelia!" Dawn squealed and giggled as she went towards Drew through the water. "I admire you, I really do!"

"YEAH!"

'What is there to admire about her..?' the two boys thought almost at the exact same time.

"So.." May got out from behind Ash, surprising him. "I guess I'm with Ash! What are we playing?"

"Patience, sweety! Now that the teams are set.."

Before she continued, Amelia took a few seconds to 'inspect' what she was doing. Her friends were already assigned into two teams while waiting for her every command, which she came to like. Her standing inbetween them only added to that sweet, victorious feeling. There were a few spectators as expected, and a few other people playing in the pool, but due to the water deep there weren't many people, so they could do pretty much whatever they wanted to without worrying about annoying little kids.

"Well, it seems everything's set." Amelia proudly stated and giggled. "Let's BEGIN!"

...

"Eh? You haven't told us the rules yet.."

Amelia sweatdropped, realizing her mistake while Drew sighed, this was getting out of hand.

"I was just about to do that, thank you." Amelia quickly countered. "Well, since I am the judge, I have the right to sit on the edge, looking down on you!"

And so, Amelia got up from the pool and instead sat on the edge with her feet under the water surface, forcing her friends with her so that they could hear her rules.

"Now, May, get on Ash's shoulder, and Dawn get on Drew's!"

"EH?'!"

That was the collected sounds coming from four surprised teens.

"DO IT!" Amelia exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Well.." Dawn started sheepishly and giggled. "I guess we should do as she says, huh?"

"Why?" Drew got out and crossed his arms, something he found strange to do underwater.

"Because it's a game! We have to follow the rules!"

Hmpf. First of all, what game? What rules? And Amelia was in charge.. how did that happen?

Despite those critical factors, Drew motioned for Dawn to jump onto his shoulders once he got underwater, which they both pulled off pretty quickly.

"Ash, May!" Amelia called out and giggled even more, joyful over that Drew was finally doing as she wanted. "Hurry!"

With a short sigh, Ash also got under water, but did so without alerting May first which ended up with him staying under water for just a tad too long.

"HEY!" Ash complained once he got up from the water with May on his shoulders. "What took you so long? I think I nearly drowned!"

"Y-You didn't tell me in advance, it's your fault!"

"Hmpf!"

"Hmpf!"

"Eh.. guys?" Amelia cut in and giggled once more. "I hate to break your flirting, but we have a game to play."

"We..?" Drew muttered and sweatdropped, still surprised over how light Dawn was. "The only thing you're doing is to-"

"BEGIN!"

...

"Eh?"

"The rules, Amelia..?" May kindly begged and quickly slapped Ash lightly on his cheek, enjoying her power she was currently having.

'Oh.. I'll get my revenge..' Ash thought and grinned as he got lost in his own world, not knowing that he was grinning right at the wondering Drew. "Just wait.."

"Oh, right.." Amelia said and rubbed the back of her head. "The objective is simple: bring down the other team to the water to score! Best of three! No slapping, punches or scratching, only pushes, dragging and the like. Use your strength, balance and your concentration but more importantly, teamwork! Cooperate with your partner to give the other team an early shower!"

"Hm." Drew muttered again. "Fair enough. Dawn, you got this, hm?"

"You can count on me!" Dawn bursted out and clenched her fists. "You ready to get WET, guys?"

"I didn't get that joke or whatever it was," Ash started and tightened his grip over May's hanging legs. "But I get that you're the ones going down!"

"Yeah!" May joined in and giggled. "Unless Ash screws up.."

"What, why would I be the one to screw up?"

"Because you ALWAYS do that..?" May stated as a matter of factly and sighed.

"Wait, if any, YOU'RE the one who always-"

"BEGIN!"

"EH?"

Splash.

And just like that, the two teens' little argument stopped due to both of them getting their mouths filled with water, also giving the other team the first round win. When both Ash and May surfaced gasping for air, they were met with small laughter from various spectators and the joyful victory shouts from Dawn and Drew. Or more like Dawn only since Drew was busy trying to keep his balance over her constant jumping and clapping her hands.

"Well, that was round one!" Amelia said out loud and giggled like never before. "You guys ready for the second?"

"Ash, we lost because you weren't concentrating.." May stated and yawned. "Try to keep your mind together now, alright?"

"Oh, so I was the ONLY one, hm?"

"I suppose..?"

"Ash.." Amelia once again cut in with a calm voice and a sweet smile. "Will you SHUT UP AND LET MAY ON YOUR SHOULDERS?"

Ash was greatly annoyed with both of the girls but decided not to further push this, after all, patience and thorough planning always paid off. With a deep sigh, Ash once again got under water and soon resurfaced once May was sitting tightly on his shoulders/back.

"Good." Amelia got out and sighed. "Thank you. Now, are both teams ready?"

As Amelia turned to face Dawn and Drew, she was also faced with an energetic 'YEAH!' and a silently 'mm'. Whilst, when she turned to the other team, she got no response whatsoever.

"Eh.." Amelia said and sighed. "I'll take that as a yes.. BEGIN!"

Drew was surprised that Ash had the guts and even the brain capacity to pull of a sudden sneakattack, but it required more for him to get impressed.

"How about we make this interesting.." Drew started as he walked slowly to the left with his eyes locked onto Ash's, ready for any sudden movement.

"Indeed." Ash replied, also slowly going left, causing both of them to go around in a small circle. "The winning team gets.."

".. to command the other team. One time."

"Perfect."

"You're being too hasty, Ash. Remember that we're one point ahead. If we win this, we win the whole thing."

"Fine with me. We're gonna win anyways. Right, May?"

"Stop talking and charge him!" May complained with a giggle and raised her arm to point at Dawn's horrified face. "GO!"

Ash, before rushing forwards, threw Drew a wide grin, causing Drew to lose his concentration for a split second. Right before Ash and May got close enough, Drew stepped to the right, barely saving Dawn from getting completely pushed down by May's swift arms.

"Impressive." Drew got out and got back his balance. "I'm afraid it takes alot more than that to-"

"DIE!"

A scream, a grunt, and a loud, large splash.

"HEHEHE, Dawn and Drew gets totally annihilated, which gives Ash and May the win for this round! One-one!"

Amelia started to giggle frantically, and it got even worse once she saw that more and more people started to watch their little show. Some of them even wanted to join in themselves, which they did, by jumping down into the pool and playing the exact same game by the other side of the pool.

"Hmpf, you got l-"

"DREW! WHY DID YOU LET HER PUSH ME DOWN?'!"

"Agh, I never knew May could reach so far.." Drew muttered and prepared to let Dawn onto his shoulders again.

"HIHI, never underestimate your foe, Drew!" May proudly stated and playfully patted Ash on his head, which annoyed him to some extent. This only boosted his confidence, though, as he knew that his revenge would be much sweeter if she kept on provoking him.

"Alright, enough playing games."

Drew, getting picked on by Dawn and a few other guys was now starting to get irritated over why people couldn't recognize him as a top coordinator. This brought up memories.. if he hadn't let May win that time, everybody would look up at him. Everybody. Well, not like they weren't doing that now, it's just that the other 1% of girls who didn't fall for him would instantly do that.

One thing was for sure: he wouldn't let May win. Not this time. Not anymore.

"Dawn." Drew started, checking if Dawn still had energy left to continue. "We need some kind of tactic. Got any?"

"Tactic? Well, we COULD try to fool them by running and them sto-"

"Are you insane? They can STILL HEAR US."

"Oops."

Unfortunately for Ash and May, Drew and Dawn had started to whisper their various plans and tactics.. and it didn't take long before they did that, too.

"GUYS!" Amelia shouted, wondering why they would need tactics for this simple game. "This isn't a pokémon battle! BEGIN FINAL ROUND!"

As quickly as their discussions had started, they immediately ceased, with Ash and Drew staring at each other yet again, and their respective partners trying to find openings or anything at all that would help their determining final battle.

"Alright, May, you got this?"

"I got it.. Heads up, Ash."

Just like May said, it was probably best to focus more on Drew and Dawn since the combination of those two and what they could accomplish was unknown. When Drew started to walk forwards and backwards, constantly, it worried Ash alot.. not to mention Dawn who was quietly humming for herself, eyes on May.

What are they doing?

"May, I'm gonna try using our first plan."

"Right."

...

"What plan was it again..?"

Ash wanted to slap himself on his face, he couldn't. He wanted to have a burger, he couldn't. He wanted to charge right at Drew, he couldn't- well he could, but that wouldn't be very sma-

"ASH!"

By instinct and with his quick reflexes, Ash managed to dodge the oncoming team in just the right time, barely avoiding defeat. Because of that Ash moved so fast and swiftly, he almost lost his balance, nearly causing May to fall of his shoulders. Quickly getting back to his senses, Ash barely avoided Dawn's full out push with only a few inches.

This was an opening. And May saw it. Perfect!

Rushing towards Drew like a maniac, who was just about to turn around after recovering from their previous attack, Ash almost lunged forwards to allow May throw the last push.

Splash. Success.

"And the winner is TEAM IDIOT!" Amelia bursted out with joy.

"YE- Wait, team idiot..?"

"Great job, Ash!"

May started to laugh in pretty much the same way as Amelia did, maybe even worse as she started to 'jump' where she was sitting on: Ash.

"H-Hey, May, I'm gonna fall!"

"So?"

While the two of them were at it, Drew was feeling the bittersweet feeling of defeat, and Dawn tried to fix her hair, despite the water dripping and making it heavy.

"And now.. TEAM SWITCHES!"

May immediately stopped messing around, and along with the other contestants, stared at Amelia with wonder.

"Now, Ash, May, remember that you have one command you can issue towards Drew and Dawn, which they have to follow at any costs! And now.." Amelia started and stood up on her feet. "TEAM SWITCHES! Ash and Dawn versus May and Drew!"

"Alright!" Dawn bursted out and clenched her fists. "Ash! You better make us win!"

It seemed that May and Drew didn't have any comment regarding this sudden team changes, but decided to go with the flow nonetheless.

"Alright, Ash.." May started and giggled. "It seems that we'll be enemies now. Could you let me down, please?"

There. Now was the golden opportunity. Right, NOW.

"Hehehe, with pleasure.."

"Huh..?"

Before May could think more into why Ash was saying that in low and pretty evil voice, she noticed that her whole body was falling backwards, not downwards, and it didn't take long before her whole body splashed into the water.

"YEAH!" Ash exclaimed and clenched his fists as he watched May try to resurface. "I told ya I would get my revenge! HEHE."

"ASH! WHAT THE HELL?"

When May had finally resurfaced, Ash couldn't help but chuckle like a mad man, his revenge finally fulfilled. Drew also found this pretty interesting, while the two other girls joined May with her annoyance.

"Hmpf, I see you wanna play it like that.." May whispered and stomped her way towards Drew, meeting Dawn on the way there. "Dawn, don't expect me to go easy on you guys."

"I wouldn't expect less!" Dawn said, full with energy. "Now Ash, let us win this!"

"Alrighty.." Ash said with a light chuckle and quickly got under the water to allow Dawn on his shoulders.

When both of the teams were ready, Amelia thought of another winning prize instead of that original one.

"Best of three.." Amelia started and thought of it as she stood there by the edge of the pool, thinking hard. "The winning team gets.. 10 hugs from me!"

May and Dawn started to squeal, which was expected, while the two boys sweatdropped.

"I forfeit." the two boys said at the exact same time with painful face expressions.

And right after they said that, both of them got slaps to their necks, also at the precise same time.

"Nu-uh!" Dawn got out and crossed her arms. "We're winning this! Prepare to get down, May!"

"Hmpf! I'm taking Ash down, if you're in my way, so be it!"

Sigh. Well, they could just let the girls have all of the hugs in case they won, the both boys thought.

"BEGIN!"

Like the very first round from before, the round start announcement was very sudden for Ash, too sudden, and he didn't have anytime to realize that Drew had already sped past the small distance between them.

Splash.

He knew that they already lost, since everything was so blue and blurry.. Well, duh. Only to get back up and finish it like last time. Stupid Drew, starting it off like that.

As Ash tried to resurface, he noticed that something was blocking his way. What the h..

He tried to swim to the side to avoid it, but it seemed that whatever it was, it was very heavy, and thus it was sinking, also bringing him down with it..

This strange thing blocked his view, made everything blurry and worse of all laid on his face, pushing him down. It weigh like a big fat stone.. It reminded him of a two soccer balls sewn together, but almost double the size and much more softer.

Not wanting to end up in the same state as before, Ash got a determined look on his face and used his hand to push this strangely shaped object up from his face, and actually succeeded.

Ash resurfaced. Even though he only was under the water for about a few seconds, a minute max, he felt like resting for an hour to recover.

"Ash! You okay?"

Ah.. May's sweet voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ash replied and looked around, surprised to see Amelia still laughing like crazy and Drew shaking his head. "What, what happened?"

Glancing to his side, he saw Dawn shiver for some reason.. Maybe she swallowed too much water or something?

"Dawn?" Ash asked and stepped closer to her. "Are you alright?"

"You.. You.." Dawn stuttered and shook even more. Also, it was pretty noticeable that her face had gotten so much red.

"Me..? Are you sure you're alright? You look awfully red."

"YOU.. YOU.."

"What? Did I do something?"

"YOU.. G.. GR.."

Dawn now stepped closer towards Ash, and for some strange reason, Ash stepped back..

"Y-Yeah..?"

"YOU GRABBED.. YOU.. GRABBED.. MY.."

"I grabbed? What did I grab? What nonsense are you talking about?"

And then, it hit him. In more than one way.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hmhm! One week in advance! And not one of those really long chapters, too! :D**  
><strong>As always, huge thanks for everyone that reviewed last time! ^^<strong>

**Now.. After you've read this chapter, please check the notes after, it's a really important question for you guys. (:**

**Chapter 20: Some Small Payback**

* * *

><p>"That really wasn't funny you guys."<p>

Massive laughter from his four other friends told him the opposite..

"No, really.. Do you know how much I went through?"

"Of course." the green haired coordinator replied and grinned. "We saw you the whole time, right?"

Once again, the other teens around the table bursted out with laughter, drawing some attention from the other customers in the small hamburger bar they were currently dining in.

"Hmpf, well, at least they won't make me get other tests, that was horrible, you guys."

The raven haired boy without his favorite cap on his head started to shiver: thinking back of all of those things he had to do made him lose his appetite. Seriously, he had to sit still for several minutes that felt like hours and make stupid puzzles that made him feel like a money.

"That was necessary, Ash." the blue haired girl stated and lowered the atmosphere around the teens. "Not only were we worried already, but after you almost drowned yourself and May we thought it was needed."

Silence took over the table, but it didn't take long before Drew and Amelia broke it by fighting over the last hamburger. While the two of them were at it, Ash couldn't help but notice how May was spacing out about something.. which Dawn noticed, too.

"Jeez, Amelia, if you're still that hungry take my money and buy a new burger!"

"It's not that!" Amelia bursted out and huffed. "It's about power and territory control, and- HEY!"

"Whoops." Drew got out sarcastically and grinned after grabbing a tissue to clean his mouth. "Your little story was simply so amazing that it made me hungry."

Amelia gritted teeth and was about to smack the boy's grinning face but suddenly realized that the burger was completely gone.

"You.. You ate it with ONE bite..?"

"I told you I got hungry by your story.."

At this point, her anger level had already reached a dangerously high level, which was about to rise even more once she caught a glance of his grinning face. Her teeth stopped making squeeling sounds for a second as she raised her right, clenched fist, but it soon changed into a surprised face expression once she felt someone from behind stop her just before impact.

Turning around, Amelia almost fainted by embarrassment as she saw that it was one of the workers that stopped her, and that everybody had their eyes on her and the grinning Drew.

"Miss, could you please keep it down?" the young woman said bored, although she tried to sound polite. "You're disturbing everybody else."

Thinking about it, she had two choices. One, sit down and let it all pass by quietly.

Or the second one, the more pleasing choice meaning that she would punch and eventually kick her boyfriend in the face. It wasn't that hard to choose, really.

"Oh, forgive me, please." Amelia said in an extremely polite way, also showing off her precious smile. "I will leave immediately."

Throwing the relieved woman another reassuring smile, Amelia let out a confident grunt before completely turning around towards her boyfriend to make him forget about his last 5 years.

But, she hit air. Blinking a few times, the confused girl looked around the table but couldn't find her target. Hearing a short chuckle from behind made her realize that Drew had escaped, and it only made everything worse when he waved with his hand nonchalantly without turning around.

"Sorry." the boy called out in a slight sarcastic way, despite having all eyes in the room on his back. "Restroom."

Everything went quiet for a while, the awkward silence causing some people to sweatdrop. It was broken after a few seconds or so after Drew slammed the restroom door shut, hard. One would think that the awkward silence would occur again, but that didn't happen since Amelia sped across the room, her mind set on killing Drew.

It took a while for other people to react, but when they did, they all realized that Amelia had gone into the men's restroom.

"Sigh.." Dawn said and sighed, ironically. "Guys, I'm gonna stop Amelia from total embarrassment; you guys should head back, we'll catch up, unless Amelia gets charged for assault.."

Without another word, the blue haired girl got up from the chair and followed the upset workers as they stood outside of the restroom, shouting.

As if that wasn't enough, all of the other customers more or less got frightened by these strange events. Most of them left at once, while some decided to finish their meals quickly to do so.

And Ash..?

He had been daydreaming the whole time, with only two words circling around his mind:

Aurora, May. Aurora, May. Aurora.. May..

"Ash?"

"Huh?"

The boy realized that he had completely lost track of everything around him, even to the point of staring into May's eyes without actually seeing her.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-Yes!" Ash bursted out and immediately straightened his posture. "There's no need for any more tests, ehehe.."

"But you've been staring at nothing for a while now.."

"Ye.. Yeah but you did it, too!"

"Well, I was just thinking of what happened at the waterland. You know you have A LOT to explain, mister. And don't think I've forgetten what you did with Dawn."

"SHE fell on ME!"

"Lies, lieeeees~"

"Stop being such a kid."

"Stop being such a perv. Look, your face is still red from when she slapped you~"

"Hmpf. Quiet."

"I suppose Aurora fell on you, too?"

...

"May, would you mind following me back to the hotel to discuss these matters?"

"I would love to."

And just like that, the two teens joined the other people with leaving the hamburger bar.

* * *

><p>"You.. already finished it all..?"<p>

"Yup. Got a problem with that?"

"Why would I?"

"You seem troubled.. maybe you wanted me to save a glass for you or something?"

"Nope, I'm fine."

"I see.."

Aurora stared at her idiot brother. That bottle was supposed to last for quite a while, not 30 minutes.

"Where's Angel?" she suddenly asked, somehow feeling guilty for not letting her have some champagne, too.

"I told you, I don't know."

"Cut the crap, tell me where she is.. I bought you that bottle!"

"I don't know. And I never ASKED FOR IT."

"DO.. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT WAS? THAT BOTTLE?"

"I repeat: I never asked for it."

"Hmpf. Shut up."

"You shut up."

Oh.. He shouldn't have said that.

In under 5 seconds, Aurora had sped down the stairs, and before he knew it, she was in front of him with her hands pushing his shoulders against the comfy sofa he was currently sitting on. The lights were, fortunately, closed, but even then, her eyes seemed to be glowing. Ouch.

"Hehe, yes..?"

"I don't know what happened.." Aurora started and mumbled quietly for herself. "And it's none of my business really, but-"

"Then stay out of i-"

"BUT!" Aurora shouted and pushed him back down to the couch again as he tried to get up. "You will apologize for whatever you did, right now!"

"Why? What the hell makes you think that I did something wrong?"

"So you didn't do anything?"

"Uhm.."

"CALL HER NOW!"

* * *

><p>Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.<p>

How annoying.

"Hello, sir. Would you like to try out our newest flavo-"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Oh.."

A pretty tall lady excused herself before moving on, leaving the strange man who was the only one that had declined her offer for free cookie samples..

"Jeez.. I wonder why people even like that crap." the young man named Jens muttered for himself as he straightened his sitting posture, as to not ruin his back. "It even smells badly.."

Because it was getting fairly late, or being early night, the man thought of resting for a few minutes on his seat, but that seemed to be impossible.. Every few minutes, different people would come by and disturb him, either wanting to give him free samples, snatch his pokéballs or ask if their flights had left.

Did he look like a reception, for them? No. Not at all. He was just a lonely man at the airport, waiting for somebody. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Sir.."

"Shit, what is it now..?"

At first, an annoying voice interrupted the young man's thoughts, but shortly after, he would go through much more than that..

"Yes..?" Jens muttered yet again, this man was really-

"I am in charge of this airport."

"Eh..?"

Jens didn't know what to do. And that was strange.

In front of him was a, presumably, young man standing, looking down on him with an irritated look.

"May I help you..?"

"Sir, you've been sitting here for quite a while now.." the man started and straightened his tie, along with his black costume.. "Yet, it seems like you have no intentions of entering any flight."

"Oh really?" Jens shot back and felt like smiling, this would be interesting. "How can you know?"

"You've been sitting here for nearly an hour."

"Yeah? Problem?"

"May I see your ticket, sir?"

"Why should I..?"

"As the manager of this airport, I would be delighted to see your ticket.. or maybe you don't have one?"

"Fine, I don't have any ticket." Jens said rather calmly before standing up with a grin, one he made sure no one would be able to see. "What're you gonna do about? Do you know who I a-"

Shit.. No wonder they couldn't recognize him, he wasn't wearing his Team Rocket outfit.

"Then I suggest you get a ticket, if you're planning on going somewhere.. If not, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave."

Jens really didn't know what to do now. First of all, this so called 'manager' was hilarious; changing tactic just because he noticed Jens's length, that was pathetic. He deserved a smack to his face or something.

But.. since he was only doing his job, that was fine, in a way or another.

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Excellent! When will your flight leave?"

...

"I have no idea. She has the tickets.."

"I see.."

"Yup. Now would you please let me wait, in peace.."

"Why of course!" the manager bursted out and let out a quiet chuckle. "You can do that outside."

"Excuse me?"

Hoho, this man, this a-

"Yes, you heard me. Since you have no real evidence that you have any connection with this airport whatsoever, that means you're not allowed to be in here. Either go buy a flight ticket now, or wait outside. Please."

"Nope."

Jens, with a quite confident grin, sat down on the same seat from before. It would be interesting to see what this dude will do, not to mention there's nobody else around..

"SECURITY!"

* * *

><p>The sun had disappeared since long ago, and the winds were only getting colder. Adding to this 'cozy' atmosphere, the two teens were completely quiet as they walked back to their hotel room with still quite a while before they would get there.<p>

There were lights everywhere, the boy thought. Everywhere.

Well, since he didn't exactly have the courage to ask his brunette friend about the weather, he figured it would be just as good to think about it himself. First of all, it was cold. Real cold. Not to mention that stupid Dawn still had his hat, causing his jet black hair to sway around a little bit too much.

Secondly, it was so bright. Yes.. it was close to midnight, well almost, so it was pretty dark. The moon was also not giving off too much light, but that didn't exactly work as an excuse for them to have so many signs flashing on and off 10 times a second.

Jeez.. maybe he had been traveling for too much.. or were the citizens used to this, maybe? Nah, it was just them, feeling like wasting electricity like that.

Sigh.. so much lights, so much sound, so much stress.. it seemed like the only ones being calm were him and May. Well, not that they were calm.. it's just that-

"Ash..?"

"AH.." Ash got out, scared to death over May's sudden call. "Yeah?"

"When we get to the hotel.."

Cute, cute, cute. Has May always been like this? Impossible, he would've had noticed.

Ash didn't like the idea of an angry May walking behind him, so during their way, he let her walk ahead instead. Due to this, he was almost sure to be completely safe from any sudden attack.

But.. judging from her quiet little whisper, it seemed that anger was something she had put away for the moment. And this.. this.. this scene, it was looking.. magnificent! Too good to be true! Her chocolate brown hair lay peacefully down her shoulders, occasionally lifting up every now and then because of the winds. Ash was inspecting her from behind, so he couldn't really see her face.. But, it wasn't too hard to imagine how troubled her face must be as she held her hands together, looking down as she walked past the many buildings and stores on their way.

It was almost as if she was trying to create this scene..! But why would she do th-

".. could you promise me something?"

Alright. There's no doubt. She was actually TRYING to look this cute.

Ehehe.. and it worked.

"W-Well.. what is it?" Ash wondered and desperately tried to stop his blush that had just surfaced.

"When we get back to the hotel.."

"Y.. Yeah?"

"I want you to promise.. that you'll be completely honest."

.. What?

"A-And.." May started again with a stutter, further improving her cute image. "That doesn't only mean tonight, I want you to promise me that you'll be completely honest from now on. No lies."

Silence.

Well, not really. The whole city around them was still going on with full power, with parties, discount announcements and drunk men falling off their chairs. Only the small atmosphere around the two teens went quiet.. but why would a big city care about two troubled teens like them?

A few seconds had passed, yet, Ash had not uttered one single word nor sound. May was feeling like this was something she needed to know, right now, and so stopped walking, causing the boy to do that, too.

"Ash.." May started again, and dear god, is that tears..? "Can you do that?"

"Eh.."

It was impossible to see, but.. but.. somehow, Ash could hear some drops of tears hit the ground right in front of him.

Also, he was getting a strange feeling that something similar to this had happened before..

"I.." Ash started and sighed, grabbing the girl's attention.

Gulp.

"I promise.."

* * *

><p>Why did it bother her so much? Stupid butthole.. But why..? It's not like they had any importance to her whatsoever. Or so she thought..<p>

With a very deep sigh, the brown haired girl tried to get her mood up before she would be on her way to meet up with her best friend. Her best friend.. Her only friend.

One friend was enough, right? As long as they counted as a real, true friend.

"Ash, hurry up! It's getting cold!"

Hearing a very familiar voice to her left, Sophia's quick reflexes kicked in, causing her to instantly hide herself behind a large sign that showed pictures of clothes on sale.

"HURRY! It's getting late, and I'm freezing!"

"Yeah yeah.."

Lucky for her, the two familiar teens weren't coming her way. Judging from their looks, and with her awesome eye sight, it seemed like May was extremely happy about something while Ash was just tagging along like a tired pet..

It didn't take long before the two of them went out of sight for Sophia by going around the corner, and when they did, an idea popped into the bored brunette's mind.

"Hehe.." she quietly giggled for herself as she went the same way as Ash and May. "Guess I finally have something to do.."

* * *

><p>Why.. why?<p>

Never before had the young man been so troubled. Surely he had been very troubled, concerned and doubtful, but never to the point of being like how he was right now.. His legs could barely hold up his body as he walked through the empty hallway, the hallway that never seemed to end. For some strange reason, he would actually prefer that. That or.. or..

Every single step he took caused a loud sound to be emitted, also bringing out a loud echo due to the hallway. It was so quiet, that he could even hear his own heartbeat, his every breath and even the sound of his eyes blinking..

Was he really going to do this? He could always turn back. All he had to do was turn around, beg for another target or mission and everything would be solved. Yes.. yes! That didn't sound like a bad idea-

"James."

A moderately deep voice broke the young man's thought, also making him stop on his way as he realized that he had come to the hallway's end. In front of him stood another member of Team Rocket, wearing the usual black and white outfit with the big red 'R' on the shirt.

Even though the rocket grunt had called out to him, James couldn't manage to utter a single word.. and he noticed that. But, who wouldn't be like that, after being assigned this task?

"Please." the grunt started and unlocked the large steel door next to him using keys and various codes. "Come in.."

It took a while, but when the door had finally been unlocked from all of the security locks, the rocket grunt slowly pulled it open before stepping to the side, awating James's next move.

That was ridiculous now, wasn't it? Who would move at that situation? All James did was stand there, staring at the only person inside that cell.

After all, that person in front of him, the one tied up to a chair, was his target.. That person, his teammate, his friend, his-

"James..?"

* * *

><p>"I said call her."<p>

"I don't want to."

"Do it now."

"You do it."

Together with a distinct yet quiet growl, the black haired girl nearly shoved her cellphone on her brother's face since he barely managed to catch it before it hit his eyes.

"What's your problem?" the young man, John muttered and put the cellphone aside.

"What's YOUR problem, huh?"

Lately, for the past hour or so, her brother had been a real pain in the ass. If it was because of her regular mood, John's stupid face or the fact that he had already drunk the whole champagne bottle, she did not know. But it was something alright.. and it pissed her off.

"You did something, didn't you..?"

Glaring at her idiot brother's surprised face, Aurora made an attempt at trying to figure out what was pissing her off.

"What?" he bluntly shot back and crossed his arms before laying down completely on the couch.

"You made her cry.. didn't you?" Aurora whispered in a quite hostile voice as she took a seat herself.

"I didn't do SHIT, ALRIGHT?"

There. She had found what was irritating her.

It was John. Well, no wonder.. but he was lying. He was pretty good at it, too.

"Really? Where is she, then?"

"How should I know?"

"What caused her to leave?"

"How should I know..?"

"Hmpf.." Aurora got out before also laying down on her small seat. "Did she cry?"

".. How should I kn-"

The poor young man never had a chance to finish that last word due to recieving a winter boot straight to his face.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Amelia. You're finally back I see-"<p>

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

And just like that, a door nearly slammed to the young woman's face as she tried to realize what in the world was going on.

"What's up with her..?" the pink haired girl muttered for herself, wondering why her sister was in the mood she was. Well, she was often like that, it would probably be best if she got used to that.

"Don't mind her."

"Oh, Drew. Welcome home, I guess."

"Thank you."

The green haired boy did a short bow before excusing himself as he tried to open the door right next to them, but to no avail.

"Amelia, open up."

Solidad was a little bit startled, if one would ask her. She had spent the past few hours trying to come up with a few countermeasures against her sister's evil plans, and managed to come up with a few. Besides that, she had also been contacted by those who were in charge of the talent show tomorrow.. It seemed that Nurse Joy for some reason couldn't make it, and they wanted her to take her place instead. What an honor! Of course, she politely denied it, wanting to wait until the last minute to see if the nurse would get any better before the talent show.

Right now, she was about to take a quick shower, but that wouldn't be such a good idea now that two hormone raging teens were in the same room, also not being in the greatest mood.

"Heh, what did you do to her now, Drew..?" Solidad lazily asked and threw herself on her bed in the room with a thud. "Things were so quiet around here.."

"I didn't do anything."

"Hm.. doesn't look like that, at least not for me.."

"Well, I took the only burger left.. apparently, she flipped out because of that."

"Drew.. you should be stealing girls' hearts, not their burgers."

"I'm doing both.. happy?"

"Not really.. you have yet to get her heart, you know."

Drew opened his mouth to protest, but kept quiet, which Solidad noticed with a grin.

"Amelia, open up."

The clock showed to be just past 10pm, something Drew raised his eyebrow over as he glanced at the wall. Maybe the battery was dead.

"I suppose you-"

"You know she can still hear us, right..?" Drew wondered and sweatdropped before knocking lightly on the bathroom door. "Amelia, your sister needs to take a shower, and so do I. Please open up."

No answer.

"Oh, I'm well aware that she can hear us, Drew." Amelia stated and giggled as she stretched her legs a bit. "Very aware."

Really? Then why would she keep on pushing this subject furth-

Aha. Oh. Shoot.

"Well, I'm just thinking about whether-"

"Hm, DREW.." Solidad started with a voice that would make anyone wonder. "Using your tongue to kiss Amelia with is just wrong! Look at how she is now!"

"Eh..?"

Drew obviously saw this coming and wasn't too much surprised to begin with, but judging from a strange sound coming from the other side of the bathroom door, he assumed Amelia didn't take this too well.

"I didn't.." Drew started but then stopped, deciding not to make matters worse. "I'm gonna take a short walk. I'll be right back."

And so, the green haired boy quickly left the small house, regretting that he had left his vest with Amelia.

* * *

><p>Things sure were different from last time he lay there..<p>

Hmpf.

Trying not to give too much thought of it, the raven haired boy stretched his arms and legs as he desperately tried to get a comfortable position on the bed he was lying on. The bed was huge.. strange thing he only noticed that now, after he had slept on it a few times.. Meh. Not really. After all that had happened, it was only normal to notice that now.

No matter how hard he tried, it was impossible to get a comfortable lying position. Just out of curiousity, he even tried to sleep on May's side.

Now that he thought of it, getting a comfortable position wouldn't help so much.. May was showering with nothing between them except for a small part of the wall, it was freezing and the fact that Aurora was out there somewhere trying to mess with them was horrible. Well, first things first..

Forcing himself to go over to the balcony, Ash quietly closed the glass doors, finally stopping the cold winds from entering their room. He wondered why he had done all of that quietly, but then realized it was because he didn't want May to know he was up lurking around.. if she knew, she would instantly suspect him for trying to peek on her. Jeez.. just ask for some curtains or something from the reception, shouldn't be that hard.

With a short sigh, Ash quietly got back to his side of his bed, careful not to make the bed squeak. For a moment there he thought that luck was once again on his side (although it never had been, nor will) since May had apparently finished right after he got onto the bed.

"Ash, have you brushed your teeth yet?"

"Yes mom."

"Hey!"

"What? You do sound like her.."

Ash couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he stared at the roof, having a conversation with May that very much reminded him of one of his conversations with his own mother. Not to mention their voices were similar, in a way.. May's voice sounded much more sweeter, though.

Oh. His mother. He had to call her, soon. Should he tell her about what happened? The pool? Aurora? The idiot-test?

.. he probably shouldn't, but lying to his mother wasn't something he wanted to do, nor was it an easy task.

"Well, then I'll brush my teeth now..!" May exclaimed and let out a short giggle from the bathroom.

Oh yeah.. May. The whole 'cute-May-crying-begging-him-to-promise' thingy, it was all fake. The second after he had agreed to her simple yet important request, she immediately lit up and literally dragged him back to the hotel. She deserves an Oscar for best acting or something..

Enough about that. He had to think about his current situation with May. Dismissing the fact that they would both sleep on the same bed right after their respective showers, Ash tried to find any way out.. anything at all that would allow him to slip past everything about Aurora.

A sudden thud to the boy's right caught his attention, which was then followed up shortly with a quiet, feminime groan.

It was no doubt anymore. Somebody was there, watching them. Not just now, this person had followed them since May's brilliant acting.

But, knowing that facing that person head on was a bad idea, Ash decided to act as if nothing had happened, and so kept on staring at the ceiling, also adding a short yawn to it.

Maybe he should secretly call the reception? Officer Jenny? Or Pikac-

Crap.

May, somehow, was already done with everything and walked towards her side of the bed wearing a simple pink t-shirt and.. and..

"DON'T STARE DOWN THERE PERV!"

Ash's eyes immediately flew up, now focusing on her long brown hair that like always rested down her shoulders whenever her hair was wet.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

As May got on the bed with a red, flustered face, Ash realized one thing: he would crack any moment. Sure, he was a boy with a strong mind, and for the most of the time he could handle rough situations with little complications.

But.. this.. this, that there was some random dude somewhere in the room spying on them, May being free to ask whatever she wants, Aurora probably on her way and not to mention that May was wearing only a pink t-shirt and RED/WHITE STRIPED PANTIES would ultimately drive him insane, one way or another.

Gulp. How would he manage this rough situation?

* * *

><p>Hah. HAHAH!<p>

Jens tried not to be overconfident, but failed miserably. It was just too tempting to mentally, and physically, laugh at this crazy so called manager.

Hmpf. Security.. it's been 'a few' minutes, and yet, he's still sitting there, relaxing, with nobody to tell him otherwise. Heh.

Glancing to his sides, up, down, under his chair, Jens couldn't find anything that would display the current time. What? Is this an airport? Seriously? Heh, wait.. this was a golden opportunity to further provoke this manager.

Nah.. that would be cruel.. well, he only needs to know the time anyway.

Getting up from the seat he's been sitting on for nearly hours, Jens stretched a bit before looking for the pathetic manager, which wasn't too hard to do since he only had to follow the voice of an angry man screaming to a phone.

"Yo. Do you know what the time is? My flight leaves in.. uhm.."

"Silence! I've assembled the city's best team to get rid of you! Now, last warning: leave or get annihilated!"

There Jens stood, raising his eyebrow over the manager who was pointing straight at his face from a distance, possibly trying to look like some hero with his phone on his left hand.

This was it. Jens's limit.

Without another word or action, Jens fell on his knees, laughing like a mad man for the first time since 2001.

* * *

><p>"How is she..?"<p>

"She's.. according to the doctor, she's gonna wake up within a few days. No serious injuries whatsoever."

Brock sighed, something he had done pretty much all day. Yeah, he was grateful that everything would be fine, but.. everything was his fault, no doubt.

"Brock.. it was an accident. It's not like you would do that on purpose."

Brock raised his head and met Dawn's reassuring face.

"I guess.." Brock got out and sighed once more, feeling like turning the room's lights off for the nurse's sake. "We should probably head out and let her sleep in peace.."

"Ah.."

So quiet.

"Officer Jenny told me that I could get in serious trouble if Mary decides to report all of this."

And just like that, Dawn started to laugh, with Pikachu in her arms.

"Are you serious?" Dawn asked, not completely aware of their current situation and its seriousness. "Like she would do that! She knows it was an accident! Unless you might have altered her personality somehow.."

"Heh, verry reassuring, Dawn.. Bleh, I guess you're hungry? Do you need anything?"

"I'm completely fine, thank you." Dawn replied and giggled. "But I bet Pikachu is starving for some ketchup, right?"

"Cha."

"Really? Then I'll have some ketchup, too!"

With that, the blue haired girl went to the caféteria with the rodent, not knowing that his previous answer was 'no'. Due to her strange antics, Brock allowed himself to let out a short chuckle, something he hadn't done in a little while.

"Well, I guess a quick snack before sleep wouldn't hurt.."

With yet another sigh, the breeder went to the room's exit and turned the lights off, the only thing giving out light after that being the many machines and equipment required to treat the nurse. Brock was also about to close the door as he left the room, but stopped once he heard a creepy moan from inside.

"Don't.. turn.. the.. lights.. off.."

* * *

><p>One.. two.. three steps.<p>

How many left?

Another, unusal cold wind flew past him, causing him to shake and shiver. This was bad. Real bad. It was cold like crazy, not to mention that he was going upwards this stupid hill.. also, that crazy girl still had his vest. No turning back, hm..?

Realizing that turning back now would be stupid, the green haired boy took a few more steps, trying to avoid making too much sounds.. as to not wake up the people asleep right now in the many houses on his sides.

As the hill got more and more steep for each step he took, the colder and colder it got. Any more houses on his sides stopped, which was expected since living on a steep hill was idiotic.

It took a while, but he reached the top in a not-so-good condition.

Now what..?

Shortly after asking himself that mentally, the boy sneezed, already feeling a cold coming at a fast rate.

Bleh. Screw this. He should head back before it got any worse.

Turning around, Drew took no more than one step before he realized that that was also an idiotic thing to do. It would take a few minutes, if not more for Solidad to make Amelia return to her normal state.

Her normal state..? How was that?

Once again, the green haired boy let out another sneeze, and it didn't take too long before his eyes started to get red along with his nose soon dripping. What was this, an allergy..? Knowing that there was no way to undo his cold, Drew thought that chilling up here for a little longer couldn't make matters worse. Without any hesitation at all, Drew took a seat on the small green bench in the middle of the hill, not too far away from the huge tree swinging like crazy due to the strong winds.

Just when he thought that things couldn't get much worse, his phone started to ring, much to his surprise. He picked it up from his pocket nonetheless and replied, only to receive another strike of surprise.

"Ken. Good to hear your voice again."

"I'm sorry.. Sh-"

"It's fine. What happened, though, I wonder.."

"I.."

"Hardware crashed?"

…

The following reply was something Drew never, ever, ever expected to hear.

"I got a girlfriend."

This information took massive time to absorb, but even after, it stayed as a huge shock.

"D-Drew..? You there?"

"I'm.. here.."

"Are you with somebody now?"

"No..?"

"Cause.. I'm getting heat signatures right behind you.."

* * *

><p>It felt like forever had past as the young man patiently waited for this so called 'city's best security team' to arrive to the airport. During this waiting time, the manager was constantly walking back and forth through the whole airport, grabbing everyone's attention, including the bored yet amused Jens.<p>

"Well.." Jens started once the manager walked past his seat. "Where are they..?"

"They're.." he replied with a mutter and stopped for a few seconds before moving on. "They're coming- THEY'RE HERE NOW!"

Much to both the manager's and Jens's relief, a ringtone could be heard from his pocket, indicating that this team indeed had arrived. Without another word, the manager sped towards the entrance around the corner, hopefully getting these macho guys.

Soon enough, many footsteps could be heard, and it didn't take too long before these got closer along with laughing voices, with the manager's laugh being the most loud one.. Well, they would get by the corner any second now, preparing for them now would be smart.

Jens yawned once before standing up, stretching, and lastly checked all of his equipment that might come in handy during any upcoming close quarters combat. All check. Maybe a dirty head-start as soon as they got visible would do? Nah, that's-

Any thought or strategies Jens currently had at that time immediately vanished once he set his eyes on the grinning manager, along with the many men next to him. The manager, whose name was apparently 'Manny' according to his name tag kept on laughing and didn't quite realize that he was the only one doing so while his men stared at their target with wonder.

"What are you doing..?" the manager, Manny wondered after finally finding out that everyone went quiet. "Get him..!"

"Uh.." one of the men managed to get out as he scratched the back of his head. "Boss..?"

* * *

><p>"Yes, I'm fine.."<p>

"Are you sure..?"

"Yes.."

"Does your head hurt?"

"Y- I mean, no.."

"Your body?"

"Dawn, please.."

The nurse of Jubilife Pokécenter let out a short sigh and put her hand on a certain blue haired girl's shoulder.

"I'm fine." the nurse reassured and tried not to accidentally show any pain. "Where's Brock?"

"He's calling a doctor.." Dawn muttered and fidged with Pikachu, still sitting on her lap. "Pikachu, say hi!"

"Pika pika!" the rodent let out and smiled along with a peacesign executed with both of his hands.

"Naw, thanks, Pikachu!" Mary got out and let a giggle of her own. "Hm, where're the others?"

"Uh.." Dawn started and thought about it. "Ash and May are back at the hotel I hope, Amelia and Drew are also probably back at their own places.."

"Ash and May are alone.. right? This will be interesting.."

"I KNOW RIGHT?"

Their little chit chat came to stop once Brock entered, causing the whole room to fall quiet once more.

"Ehehe, well, I have to finish my ketchup, I'll be right baaaack~"

Dawn more or less sprinted out of the room, and Brock even thought that he had heard her sigh with relief once she was out of the room. Well.. there's no time to think about that, he had to discuss important matters with the nurse.

* * *

><p>"I told you she's not here."<p>

"Shut up. She's probably somewhere shopping.."

"Just use your psychic powers to locate her, jeez.."

"I don't know her that well, dumbass."

The young man raised an eyebrow and stared at her idiotic sister, what the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Stop messing around man, we've been checking half the city without any sign.. and check the clock, please."

"Nonsense.. we've only checked around 10% of the city."

"SO? Just use your-"

"That doesn't work, fool!"

"Why not?"

Aurora nearly slammed her brother's face, but instead slowly calmed down and leaned herself against the glasswindows of a restaurant, something the owners inside didn't really approve of.

"I haven't known her long enough to be able to do that."

"Eh?" John got out and sweatdropped before sitting down on the side walk. "And that means?"

"Are you retarded? I don't know her body mass, her body's general temperature or the patterns of her thoughts.. that way it's impossible for me to pinpoint her exact location."

"So.. basically you need all that to find someone?"

"Yup."

...

"That's a fat lie, you don't know my body temperature, how the hell can you find me?"

"Well, that's easy, all I have to do is to look for a certain mind pattern that always consists of thoughts of alcohol or perverted thoughts about a beautiful black haired girl."

"Hmpf.."

He didn't want to admit it, but it was true that whenever he was out of his house, all he did was to search for new bars. But what the hell did she mean with that last part? Why would he think of a beautiful black haired gir-

Aurora suddenly started to giggle, and at the same time, John figured out what she meant.

"Oh FUCK you, do you know how disgusting that is? I'm your BROTHER IF YOU HAPPENED TO FORGET THAT."

* * *

><p>Is he insane? Does he know how cold it is? For crying out loud, she was wearing her thickest white winter jacket, and yet she was freezing like crazy. And look at him.. sitting on that bench with only regular clothes.. is he trying to act cool?<p>

The pink haired girl started to clench her fist, thinking that her boyfriend was some kind of wacko without any feelings for heat or coldness. She wanted to just quit hiding and slap his annoying face, but.. but.. this was kinda interesting, and she wanted to know why he went out here in the first place. And so, the girl stayed behind the small bush and patiently watched as the green haired boy spoke to someone over the phone.

Damnit.. she couldn't hear a thing, she had to get closer. Stupid hill.. besides the bench, the huge tree and the bush she was hiding behind, there was nothing else around. Her only choice was to quickly sprint or swiftly sneak behind the giant tree. Risky? Yes, but it was required to be able to hear who and what he was talking about.

"Alright, let's do this.."

The girl slowly got up to her feet, trying her best not to make any sounds at all. This shouldn't be too hard, the girl thought, as the ground she was walking on was only grass, making every step almost impossible to hear.. also, the wind helped alot to cover any sound she might accidentally make, not to mention that he was on the phone, talking. It felt like forever, but after 10 extremely careful and quiet steps, Amelia managed to get to the giant tree, hiding from Drew behind it.

"I know."

Amelia froze, had he noticed her?

"Can you run an identification check?"

Phew.. he was still talking on the phone.. good thing she was close enough to hear everything he said, all that was left was to just listen intently.

"I see.. well, what are you suggesting?"

It was kinda strange, though. Despite the moderate distance between Amelia next to the tree and Drew at the bench, it was extremely easy to hear his every word. It almost felt like he was speaking too loud..

"I see.. Alright, thank you. I'll call her right away."

Huh?

Drew stopped talking, it seemed, and Amelia literally pressed herself against the tree as to get closer, thinking that she was out of hearing range.

"Hi, Felicia. Did I wake you up?"

Amelia once again froze. WHO WAS THIS BITCH?

"Nah, I'm just chilling here on the hill.. hm? No, Amelia's not here, why?"

Not knowing it herself, Amelia had started to rip some grass from the ground out of pure frustration as she listened to Drew's idiotic and somewhat seducing voice.

"Oh.. yeah you could come, why not..? Wait.. what? Are you serious? NO I HAVEN'T HAD SEX WITH HER, sheesh.."

Amelia was starting to blow up. She started to breathe heavily, and attempted to stop that by taking deep breaths, but that failed miserably. The small area around the tree where Amelia was sitting at now had no grass whatsoever since she had ripped them off, throwing them several meters away.

"Oh, you naughty girl.. hehe, well I'm waiting. Hurry."

Amelia waited for anything else to happen, but nothing did. It was so quiet, even the winds seemed to pause for a little while. No sounds where coming from Drew, telling Amelia that he was sitting still not doing anything, actually. Thinking over what she had just heard, Amelia decided to just go nuts. There wasn't anything to lose, right? After all, Drew was lost, he had cheated on her.

"Who. Was. That."

Amelia got up to her feet and spoke up loud, making completely sure that Drew would hear her. Slowly but surely, Amelia went towards Drew, who still sat there on that bench, his back turned towards her.

"I said: who the HELL was that?"

Drew had yet to move an inch or utter a single sound, that was until Amelia stood right before him, glaring down at him.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Amelia got out, trying her best not to turn completely crazy.

"Why hello there!" Drew greeted and threw her his regular grin as he looked up towards her, his cellphone still put against his ear. "What brings you here?"

Amelia was too upset to even reply to that and instead ripped the phone from Drew's hand, putting it against her ear.

"Hello? HELLO!" Amelia started, knowing that any 'cool' she had left was completely gone by now. "You listen here, BITCH, if you think you can steal MY Drew, THINK AGAIN. I will personally wait for you, and when you come here.. I'll.. I'll.. I WILL.."

"Hello, Amelia."

Amelia was about to spit out some pretty nasty insults after hearing that person reply, but something was wrong.. And Drew's grinning face didn't help much, either.

"I regret to inform you that there is no Felicia, the one your insults are aimed towards." a voice could be heard from the phone. "I am Ken, Drew's acquaintance."

Amelia just stood there, frozen, glaring at Drew's idiot face.

"Drew.." Amelia started after many seconds had passed.

"Heh, yes?" Drew got out, thinking himself as a genius for being able to pull this off. "Have you figured it out? Have you calmed down? Have you-"

"ARE YOU GAY?"

* * *

><p>Never in his life had he laughed so hard. Ever. Maybe it was because of his life in general that he never did so. Maybe it was because he wasn't the type of person that would just casually laugh like that. Or maybe it was because the team of tough guys assigned to bring him out of the airport turned out to be his own team.<p>

"This was unexpected.."

The whole team was more or less still in shock from what had happened, while their boss was still laughing as they all took their seats at the airport's caféteria.

"So.. what now?"

The special operation's teammate sweatdropped, only now realizing that asking his boss while he was still laughing was a bad idea.

"Well.." another member, Tom, started and crossed his arms. "I think the manager called the cops on us."

"And yet we're still here..?"

"Apparently.." Tom replied and sighed. "Now what do we do about Jens? He looks totally screwed."

It didn't get much better when Jens fell off his chair, landing with his face first.

* * *

><p>Pikachu sighed and finally put the bottle of ketchup to the side before staring at his blue haired friend. She had seemed to be very depressed, ever since everyone departed from that hamburger bar. She had hid it very well, though, something he actually admired. Being able to suppress all of those raging feelings completely fine, fooling everyone around her.. Impressive.<p>

"Pi..?" the rodent tried to cheer her up, knowing that she was in deep thought as she sat there on her seat, Ash's cap covering her eyes.

"Yes?" Dawn uttered. "More ketchup?"

Without saying anything else, Dawn got up from her seat, but not without throwing Pikachu a very, very wide smile.

"Alright! Your apetite seems to be in top this night, Pikachu!" Dawn got out and did the peace sign. "One more bottle before sleep, then!"

With that said, Dawn went towards the bar on the other side of the room to get a bottle or two of ketchup for Pikachu.

Pikachu, not wanting her to suspect anything happily faked a smile before letting out a deep sigh. Before all of this, he wasn't so sure if Dawn really was down. But now.. he was sure.. she even missed the almost full bottle that Pikachu had put in front of her.

Poor Dawn.

* * *

><p>Two teens were on their way back to their house down the hill, one of them being more cheerful than the other. The winds were still going on strong, so did the dropping temperature. The only thing they had to make themselves feel better was the fact that it would take at least 10 minutes before they reached home. But they both had something else that pushed them further..<p>

"I can't believe you actually thought I was gay.." one of them, the green haired boy, said quietly and let out a chuckle with that. "And oh, you should've seen your face, it was PRICELE-"

"How was I supposed to know it was all a prank..?" the girl muttered and sighed, feeling too embarrassed to even look at her boyfriend.

"You heard it all, right?"

"Hmpf.. you knew I was there the whole time, right..?"

"Of course I did." Drew proudly stated and shivered once due to a cold wind speeding past them. "Well, it's true that Ken told me, but I knew it since you basically sprinted towards the tree."

"Sprinted..?" Amelia bursted out and finally faced Drew, but quickly looked away with a heavy blush. "I.. I never.. WELL, never mind that, why did you fool me like that then..?"

"I wanted to see how you would react if I would ever cheat on you.. And it was TOTALLY worth it."

"Well.. did you?"

"Huh? Did I what?"

Amelia was still looking away to her left, with Drew on her right, trying to figure out what it was she had just barely whispered.

"Did.. you cheat on me..?"

For this one time, Amelia looked at Drew, wanting to see how he would react and reply.

"WHAT?" Drew got out, feeling incredibly offended. "That's.. that's.."

Another cold wind came right at them, even causing both of them to stop and shield themselves. Under all this time, Amelia never let him out of sight, going to the conclusion that Drew indeed had cheated on her due to his answer..

"So you did.."

Amelia had been through alot this evening. But she would try not to let it all affect her too much. Without waiting for Drew, Amelia started to walk again feeling awfully depressed. To keep her mind on other things, Amelia did something stupid like staring at all of the lights to her sides, illuminating the road for them.

Crap..? Was she crying?

She wasn't given much more time to think any more of that since Drew stopped her by taking her right arm with his hand. And yet, she refused to look back.

"Do you think I did it?" Drew asked, his voice being as cold as the winds.

"Well.. you.. didn't repl-"

"DO you think that I did it, Amelia?"

...

"May.. be.."

"Yes or no?"

"I don't know.."

"Amelia! Do you seriously think that I would do something like that?"

"No.. but you're getting so upset..!"

"That's because I thought you trusted me! Jeez.."

Drew let go of Amelia, and this time, he was the one to walk ahead.

"I'm sorry.."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have pranked you like that. Now get a move on, I'm freezing."

Amelia nodded and started to walk after him, despite knowing that there was no way for him to see her nod.

"Hey, Drew.."

"Hm?"

Drew checked to his left, surprised to see that Amelia had already catched up to him. What was more interesting, though, was that she was blushing like crazy. Maybe he imagined.. it was probably because of the coldness.

"D-Do-Do.. Do.."

"Do? Is that a new pop song or something?"

"Sh-shut up!" Amelia quickly countered before attempting to ask Drew that question again. "Well, do.. do.. uh, are you freezing?"

Drew just had to laugh at that, really. What did she expect?

"What do you think?" Drew asked and smiled, this girl was really something.

"I.. I see.."

"Yup. Why are you asking? And get your pace up, that way we'll get home much faster."

"Do.. you want to have my jacket..?"

That was something Drew clearly didn't expect, even better something coming from someone like Amelia.

"Nope."

"What..? Why..? Aren't you freezing?"

"True." Drew replied and smiled again, seeing Amelia's worried and cute face as she watched him shake a bit. "But I can't possibly do that. First of all, you're a girl. Doing that isn't right."

"Oh, trying to act like a gentleman, hmmmm..?"

As she finished that question, or rather that statement, Amelia leaned even closer just to tease the boy more.

"Not act, I am." Drew stated proudly once more, and pushed Amelia's face back using his forehead. "But seriously, I'd rather freeze than watch you do it."

"Uh.. really?"

"Yeah..?" Drew asked and stopped pushing her head back, that would make her fall in the end.. "Isn't that obvious? I mean, you're my girlfriend after all."

Once again, Amelia blushed.. Something Drew had to chuckle at.

"Well, you know we could.."

"Hm?" Drew got out, not wanting to admit that Amelia was actually being cute for once.

"My jacket is kinda big you know.." Amelia got out and took a deep breath, she hated how hard it was for her to do this.. "We could share it.. if you want to.."

"No need to."

"Huh..? But, aren't you freezing..?"

"HAH, I am, but you should pay a little more attention.."

Drew stopped walking, causing the girl to stop herself.

Oh..

"We're home. No need to share anything."

'HOW EMBARRASSING!' Amelia screamed in her mind and hid her face with her hands. 'When did we get here so fast..?'

"But I guess I should say thanks for your offer, it was real sweet."

"Hmpf!" Amelia got out and turned around. "You looked so sad after freezing so much, it's only natural of me since I'm so kind to offer help!"

"I see.. well, thank you, Mrs. Sweety."

"Sh- shut up!"

"Naw, I thought you loved me.."

"Shut UP!"

"So you hate me..?"

Amelia seemed to be fighting with herself, not really knowing what to answer. Meanwhile, Drew just stood by the side and chuckled as he watched her go nuts.

"I.. that's not important!"

"Really?" Drew wondered and raised his eyebrow. "I think it is.. if you don't love me, then what's the point of us being together..?"

"It's.. fun.."

"Fun..?"

In a way, it was great that Amelia had turned around away from him: that way she couldn't see his grinning face and go crazy about it.

"Alright.. since you don't love me, I guess we should just-"

"I LOVE YOU."

For the 5th time this night alone, Drew was caught off guard.

"There.. I said it!" Amelia whispered, feeling somewhat proud. "But.. that doesn't matter, since you don't love me."

* * *

><p>"You don't believe me?"<p>

"Well.. It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that I don't know if I can trust you, Ash."

The two teens were both staring at the ceiling, with not much to do after Ash had explained exactly _everything _that May wanted to know. And so far, Ash had managed through without anything going wrong. Well, so far..

"Remember that I told you I would be honest?"

"Mm..?"

"Uhuh, well I'm gonna be honest with you right now: something like that'll never happen again, if I can stop it."

"That's the thing, you can't stop it.. and I never know whether you were under control by her powers or if you did some of that on your own.."

"I did tell you that I let her kiss me cause I thought everything was lost.."

"But you.. you let her kiss you, Ash.. isn't that the same as-"

"For crying out loud, I thought you were dead!"

May thought that this was one of those moments where she needed to look into his eyes, just to make sure. After all, looking into those auburn eyes of his could tell her his feelings. But more importantly, whether he lying or not.

And so, the two teens turned to face each others, one wanting to know the truth while the other one got upset over the lack of trust he was getting.

"But.."

Actually, May had nothing much to say and instead sighed.. After all, Ash had explained almost everything after getting bombed by her with questions that he just had to answer, all of that time being forced to look her in the eyes.

The boy let out a deep sigh. "What is it? More questions? I think I can only handle a few more before fainting from exhaustion."

"Are my questions really that bad?" May asked and giggled, something she hadn't done since they got back.

"Well yeah, considering they're all about Aurora.."

"Alright, I have one more question..!"

"Seems good enough.. But, I have to reassure myself of something before that."

"Hm?" May got out and stared at the boy with wonder as he sighed and stared back. "What is it?"

"Uh.."

Ash averted his gaze from May and once again stared up at the ceiling, while May still lay there, following his every move.

"Friends..?"

"Eh..? Friends? What do you mean with that, Ash?"

"Well.. lately, I've had this feeling that we haven't exactly been on good terms, so to say.. but after this, I hope we can become friends again."

Friends..? Weren't they more than regular friends?

"I see.."

"Well..?" Ash got out and once again stared at May's sapphire eyes. "You.. don't want to?"

"What? Don't be silly! Of course.. we can be.. friends.."

"Phew!" Ash let out and chuckled, not getting May's hidden message.. "For a moment there I thought you didn't want to!"

"Uhuh.."

As May seemed to frown over something Ash had no idea about, the thought of May being half naked right next to him sharing the same sheet once again returned, causing him to immediately stare at the ceiling with a heavy blush.

"Well, uh.." Ash started, trying to get his mind off of May. "What was your question, again?"

"Oh.."

May thought that messing with Ash could be a good idea, maybe as a small payback for everything that had happened lately.

Besides.. he was being kinda perveted right now..!

"Hm.." May thought, giggling over the many questions that popped up in her head.

"T-Take your time." Ash stuttered, not being able to think of anything else other than-

"What do you think about Aurora?"

"Eh?"

Looking to his left, Ash tried to see if May was giggling or anything similar that signaled a joke. But she just stared at the ceiling with him, waiting for his answer.

Fair enough.. at least this would keep his mind on something else.

"Well.." Ash started and joined May with the ceiling-gazing. "I don't like her. There's really not much else to it. After all she's done to me, why wouldn't I?"

"Don't you think I already know that?" May got out and chuckled loudly. "Here, let me rephrase the question.."

"Hm?"

For the 20th time that night alone, the two teens locked eyes.. only this time, something fishy was going on.

Was he a mind reader? Nah, he just noticed May's beaming eyes and the well hidden sly grin.

"Do.." May started, or whispered.. "Do you find Aurora sexy?"

"HUH?"

His reaction was priceless, the girl thought. He even pulled the sheet all the way to his side..

With that, the sheets had fallen off the bed due to Ash's sudden reaction, now fully revealing May's body, including her pan-

"That's.. That's CRAZY!"

Ash's answer was pretty obvious, not to mention that everyone else thought the same about Aurora, including herself.

But, that couldn't stop her from teasing Ash, would it?

"So.. is that a yes..?" May asked with yet another teasing voice.

"That's.. that's..! You said that was your last question!"

May really, really enjoyed it all, seeing Ash all flustered like this.. Whereas Ash was about to break down from the massive amount of pressure put to all of his senses and his mind. Thinking about it, the girl thought of one, final question before forcing herself to go to sleep.

As Ash was trying to push away recent images of Aurora by staring at the ceiling, he never noticed May lean closer, her face right next to his, her lips by his ear.

"Well then.. what about me..?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my.. What has gotten into May?<strong>

**Anyways, onto my important question: What do you prefer, long or short chapters?**  
><strong>Really, this is kinda important. My usual chapter length is like over 15000 words, which is kinda massive, also, it takes around a month for me to upload each time.<strong>

**So, the question:**

**Do you prefer:  
>1. Long chapters (10-30000 words) BUT long update time.<br>2. Short chapters (5000-10000 words) BUT 1-2 weeks update time.**

**Please vote on my poll, review or send me a PM about which you think fits best. Your vote matters! xD**

**Until next time!  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Well, there you go folks! A "quick", short chapter! As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and please tell me whether this is fine or if it was too short!**

**Random Reader: MOAR SECKS? I would have to raise the rating for that.. Heh, but maybe. MAYBE**

**Chapter 21: Another Eventful Night**

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to circle around him, the feeling being very similar to the one he would get after riding one of those big carnival attractions.<p>

Well.. he couldn't really see anything, nor had he been on any carnival recently.

So.. what happened..?

Assuming that his eyes were closed, the young man made an attempt of opening his eyes and finally succeeded in doing so after a few seconds.

The first the he noticed was his senses coming back slowly but surely, with screams being heard, his nose hurting like crazy and his eyes slowly adjusting themselves to the light. Somebody grabbed his shoulders, and he instinctively pushed those arms away.. but after a few seconds, he realized that whoever had smashed his face before did so quite well, still rendering him half conscious.

"We should head back, boss.."

A very familiar voice spoke right next to him, but that was no reason for him to put his guard down.

"Ugh, get off me.."

All of his senses seemed to back back to top again, except for his eyes that were still trying to adjust themselves..

Slowly, although surely, everything seemed to get better, and it didn't take long before he remembered how he ended up in that state he was right now. Without giving any thought to it whatsoever, Jens got up to his feet and heard a few people argumenting, already knowing who a few of those persons were..

"T-Team.. We're moving out.." he said quite loudly, hoping that his team would snap that up.

Lucky enough for him, they did, but things weren't really so easy..

"Shit, my head.." he managed to mutter once before getting back to his alert-mode. "Alright, what's up?"

"We're at the airport.."

Checking to his left, Jens saw that his old fella Tom had been trying to help him out. Helping him with telling their current location was less needed though.

"Well no shit.." Jens got out and started to follow the screaming voices around the corner. "I meant what's.. uh.. shit.."

As soon as the two of them got around the corner, massive amounts of people could be seen, both inside and outside of the airport, his team only being a small part of that amount..

The rest of his group stood right in front of him, all of them having at least one pokéball ready to get thrown into the air for some reason.. and that reason was Officer Jenny by the airport entrance, having two red dog like pokémon in front of her and some amount of policemen behind her as backup.

"I think I must ask you nicely one more time.." the officer started as she glared at the soon to be criminals right in front of her. "Leave, or spend the night with me and my dogs."

Ignoring the fact that her little threat made half of his 5 man team chuckle quietly, Jens tried to figure out what the hell was going on. Jeez, he passed out for 10 minutes.. and the COPS get here?

"I told you miss, we ain't leaving without our boss."

Oh, Kolzy.. trying to act heroic, eh?

Kolzy was the only member besides himself having a pretty decent and clear mind, but to counter that, he was pretty arrogant, not knowing when to behave. Also, that 'we won't leave without boss' sounds like he was blaming it all on him, Jens thought.

"I don't care about your so called boss, mister.." Jenny replied as a matter of factly, not liking where this was heading. "So, for the last time: will you comply?"

Even if Kolzy, Tom and the remaining three members were socially stupid, they knew that acting bad right now was a bad idea. In normal cases, Jens would decide what to do.. also, because of that they were wearing their regular clothes such as combinations of jeans, hoodies and sneakers, the police had no idea that they were Team Rocket.

And it was best that way.

Kolzy gritted his teeth, what to do, what to do..?

"I.." Kolzy started and flicked his short blonde hair. "I told you, we're not going anywhere."

"Is that so?" Jenny got out, her irritation reaching the two red/orange dogs with black stripes in front of her. "Growlithe, prepare to-"

"That won't be necessary."

Deciding to step things up a bit, Jens went in front of his team, like a knight in shiny armor, his team being the helpless princess and Jenny the evil dragon.

"We will leave, if that is what you wish." Jens started with a normal tone, ignoring the many 'BOSS!' he heard from behind.

"I.. see.." Jenny got out, surprised by the sudden change of events. "And who might you be?"

"Jack." Jens replied, trying his best not to explode with laughter. "Jack Ash."

"Jack Ash.." Jenny muttered for herself, not realizing anything even after seeing the other men laugh like monkeys. "Well, do you know these people?"

"Yes. They're a part of my team."

Jens had gotten many difficult missions in the past. Assassinations, stealing, robberies and much worse.

Never did he know that suppressing a smile from this stupid officer was one of those hard missions.

"Team? What team? Soccer team?"

Kolzy and the others clearly got offended by this, but unlike with them, he didn't know when to shut up.

"SOCCER TEAM?" he bursted out, pressing the button his pokéball that made it grow a little more than double its size. "DO WE LOOK LIKE FA-"

"Yes." Jens calmly replied, stopping Kolzy's charge using his arm. "Care to join?"

"I'd rather not."

"Very well. Then we'll be on our way."

"Uh.."

Exactly everyone had their eyes on the confident man as he slowly went towards a bench near the wall, his hands in his pockets. When he took a seat, it only made things so much stranger.

"Come here guys." Jens started and yawned. "We have a girl coming soon."

* * *

><p>"I told you we wouldn't find her."<p>

"Shut it."

John couldn't help but chuckle and say the two awesome words he wanted to say from the start. He knew that doing so would probably give him a sure death sentence, but still.. watching her back as she desperately tried to open up the door with 5 keys - none of them fitting - was very tempting for him.

Meh, why not?

Before the young man could utter anything, their door somehow clicked, soon sliding open much to his surprise.

"How did you-"

"Keys are not necessary to open doors."

Shit. Now that was creepy.

"I see.."

John was very frightened to say the least, but tried his best not to show any fear or hesitation as he walked through the door she for some reason elegantly held up open for him. Also, there was always the probability of Aurora reading his mind anytime, further making his situation all worse.

"How did you do that anyway?" John started, trying to keep the Aurora thingy off his mind. "Psychic?"

"Mm..? What else?"

"Hm."

Aurora and John had both already taken off their shoes, and because it was late, at least for Aurora, they decided to prepare for bed, John having some weird important meeting with Giovanni early tomorrow. Aurora and John did not share the same room nor bathroom, something he gladly praised the home designers for.

Ugh.. he can't have thoughts like that, too risky.

"I'm gonna stay up for a little longer." John stated and yawned as he headed towards their living room. "Don't stay up for too long."

"Whatever." Aurora simply replied and went upstairs. "I'm gonna take a shower before that, peek and my fist coming towards your eyes will be the last thing you'll ever see."

"How could I possibly walk in on YOUR bathroom when I got my own?" John asked with a raised voice but recieved nothing in reply. With a sigh, the young man decided to chill on his awesome sofa for a while before sleep. "Bitch.."

"What was that?"

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep. Beep.<p>

That was all that could be heard.

Well, that, and Brock's strange sounds made from him trying to break the awkward silence.

"Eh.." he started and shifted a bit on the small chair he was sitting on. "How are you?"

"I'm completely fine." the nurse replied with her usual cheery voice, giving off her sweet smile at the same time. "Although I do have to admit it's strange to be the one treated.."

"Huh? What do you mean with that?"

Brock felt more confident, if only just a little bit.. but it was better than nothing.

The room was weakly lit up since the room's small lamp hanging on the ceiling was running low. Even with the moon light sipping through the curtains by the small window, that didn't help too much and gave the room quite an unique feeling and atmosphere coupled together with the silence.

"Well, I'm always used to helping other people and their pokémon, so lying here getting treated by you feels strange, you know?"

"Please don't say that.." Brock got out, his guilt feelings taking over. "I've only caused you trouble.. the one who's going to help you is Martin, he's on his way right now."

"Believe it or not, you're helping me by just sitting here with me." the nurse stated and let out a short giggle as she got into a more comfortable position on the patient's bed. "It's getting late, any sane person would head to sleep soon."

"Well, then I'm crazy, aren't I?"

"Perhaps..!"

The two of them let out a chuckle and a short giggle respectively before going completely quiet once more.

"I'm sorry, Mary."

"It's completely fine, Brock. An accident, no harm done!"

"No harm done..?"

"I should be able to get back to work the first thing tomorrow! Also, I think I have to give the other judges a call telling them I'll make it for tomorrow's talent show."

"I would rather want you to stay here and get completely healthy before doing anything else.."

"Hm? All I have to do is to sit there and judge, not so hard really, hm?"

"I guess not..!"

"Exactly! Now, I'll be fine, you can head to sleep with Dawn and Pikachu. I'm sure they're already having sweet dreams."

"I won't leave. Not until I've payed back for what I've done."

The nurse let out a long, depressed sigh before lazily looking into Brock's eyes, knowing that convincing him the opposite would be rather hard.

"It's not your fault. Period!"

"But-"

"Brock, I don't want to be stuck here and discuss these matters with you. I would gladly chat with you if it was about anything else, but I just want to make clear that it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have locked you in like that for too long.. I did, and all of this happened. Did you get too bored?"

"Y-Yes.. but I'll be here just like I promised, no matter how boring it gets! I'll help you run the pokécenter until you get back to your feet!"

"Really..?"

"Of course!" Brock bursted out and leaned closer. "It's the least I can do!"

* * *

><p>"Did you see his face?"<p>

"No, I did no-"

"IT WAS PRICELESS HAHAHA!"

Tom was the only one in the team who wasn't laughing frantically since he never really saw the airport manager's face by that time..

While the 5 man team kept on talking about how cool they were against the cops, the leader of that team checked the entrance of the airport constantly, still waiting for a certain someone to arrive.

As for how the team managed to get away som the police, they didn't. They just merely retreated to the roof of a nearby building not too far away.

"Hey boss.." Tom started and sighed, his team could really be ridiculous. "What are we waiting fo-"

...

"Oh. He's gone."

On the ground, not so close to Tom and the other laughing maniacs, a man named Jens was more or less sprinting for his life, depending on how you saw it.. he was, anyways, running very fast towards the airport's entrance, trying to figure out something to say after he would reach his target.

Impossible.. what was there to say?

Nothing but the truth.

As Jens finally reached the main entrance, he didn't want to waste any time, and so kicked the emergency door open instead of waiting for the automatic doors to do so. Checking to his left, his right and even above himself, Jens tried to spot the stressed up girl he was looking for but to no avail. Well, he couldn't just give up like that, could he?

Taking a huge, risky guess, Jens started to sprint towards the left side of the giant airport, in hopes of bumping into her sometime.

"Damn it.." Jens muttered under his breath after a minute of searching. "I thought she went this way.."

Out of frustration, Jens slammed some random picture of an ugly dude hanging on the wall, causing it to break instantly and fall to the floor with small pieces scattered here and there. Just when he was about to demolish some more stuff such as flower pots and seats, a loud, soothing beep could be heard, grabbing his attention.

"Good evening customers," a voice could be heard throughout the many speakers around the airport. "Flight 10 will leave in approximately 5 minutes. Please register your tickets at the gate before liftoff. Flight 11 will leave in 10 minutes, and ticket registration has already been opened by the flight gate."

The voice paused, giving Jens a moment to realize his situation.

"Have a pleasent night."

It seemed that the flight announcements had been finished, and that theory was further backed once another soothing pling could be heard.

Jens sighed, well, this was tough. The airport's design was very strange, only being a long, thin line with no turns, with the exception of the caféteria in the middle.. in other words, he could either continue down the left side where he was now or turn around to search the right side of the airport.

50/50, eh? Not only were there many other gates along the left and right line, but he assumed that the ones he was looking for were at the very edges of those lines. Either way, just standing there doing nothing would only waste his precious time. Like before, Jens was interrupted before he would do something stupid.. only this time, it was his cellphone ringing.

His cellphone..?

Jens instantly brought whatever was ringing from his pockets with his hand before replying, all of this in just a few seconds.

"Who is it?"

"BOSS, WHATZUP?"

... Eh?

Various shoutings, cracking sounds and other ear piercing noises could be heard from the simple phone he was currently holding with his right hand.

Jens knew very well that, despite the fact that a brand new cellphone had been lying inside his pocket, he did not have any time for this. The man planned to just hang up the call, but stopped once he heard a familiar voice calling out.

"Jens? Jens?"

"Tom? Is that you?"

"Yeah, but we don't have time," the person started. "Turn around now, she's at the gate and the line's getting shorter as we spe-"

Doing as his nice teammate said, Jens turned around completely and sprinted for something that looked like running for his life. Of course, as expected, Jens had long dropped the phone from his hands, not having any aerial backup or surveillance whatsoever. But, he could manage.. after all, looking for a depressed woman in doctors' clothes wouldn't be too hard.

And there she was. Waiting at the gate's line..

As Jens slowed down with his running pace, he realized he hadn't thought of what to say.

Or what to do.. shit..

He had to do something, now, since she was already talking with one of the flight personnel by the gate entrance. After a few seconds, Jens still stood there, clueless of what to do. She had, on the other hand, already planned out exactly what to do and decided to go through the short way before entering her flight on the other side of the path.

"CHARLOTTE!"

The blonde doctor with a brown leather bag hanging on her shoulder immediately stopped after hearing that voice, that call..

'Shit. What do I say now?'

He desperately tried to think up with anything, anything at all: something romantic, lame or maybe even harsh.

But he got nothing, and it didn't really get much easier when the doc turned around and ran towards him, almost pouncing on him as she jumped to hug him.

"Jens!" she bursted out and giggled. "Oh my.. you look so handsome with regular clothes!"

Jens just gave her a small smile, resisting the urge to let out a sigh.

Charlotte noticed the uneasiness and slowly let go of Jens.

"Miss..?" a voice from behind got out, presumably the flight attendant. "The plane is going to lift off in a minute, could you please-"

"Jens.. where's your bag?"

Jens opened his mouth to speak, but sadly enough, not a single sound got out.

The doc's reaction was depressing. The moment where her eyes would immediately water up, her legs tremble and her voice whimper.. all of this at the same time.

This was expected, Jens thought as he watched her half-cry right in front of him. Jens, being such a coward, couldn't take it anymore and instead looked away, wishing he had his Rocket cap to hide his face with.. instead, he had this crappy short one that Kolzy had picked for him.

What was about to come next, though, was something he did not expect.

The sound was something extraordinary.

Its echo was tremendous, reaching even the other side of the airport, for those who were listening.. it even made the flight attendant from behind gasp and cover her mouth in an attempt to stay away from this rising conflict.

As Jens rubbed his sore and soon to be red cheek, he wanted to apologize.. but she was already gone.

* * *

><p>It was a new day for the people of Sinnoh.. a quite sunny day, with the sun standing high already even though the clock was only pointing at 10 in the morning. Many people had already woken up earlier before to head to work, while others were still being lazy lying around on their bed. Among these was a young boy named Ash, who had just woken up because of a few sun rays had managed to slip through their incredibly thin curtains.<p>

As expected from the temporarily lazy boy, he tried to unconsciously escape those rays by turning around to face the other way, but something seemed to be in the way. Slowly but surely, the sunlight became too much, and it pretty much got impossible for him to get back to sleep. Instead, he decided to somehow punish whatever it was that had blocked his way. Opening his slow and dead eyes, the first thing he was about to see was something surprising, yet not at the same time..

May's sleeping face was something. He didn't really know how to describe it, it was something that had to be seen. He tried to do that, anyways..

Her chest and pretty much her whole middle part of her body slowly went up and down with different intervals, depending on how fast she was breathing. Whenever she exhaled, she got out these strange, baby-like sounds that immediately made Ash sweatdrop and forget that he was ever irritated over the fact that he couldn't sleep for a while longer. As a plus to all of this, May had wrapped her arms around his left, further improving her cute image.

Sigh.. was May always this cute?

Just as Ash was about to get off the bed and prepare for the new day, May's grip on Ash's arm tightened, instantly bringing him back down again. To makes things worse (or better), May also started to wrap her legs around the lower part of his body. All of this made him think that she was also awake.. meh, not really. It's not like she would make those cute sounds and go through all of that just to embarrass him.

Or would she..?

Not really important now that he thought of it, he had to get out and train.. he hadn't done that in a while.

Now, how to get out of the bed without waking her up?

'Ugh.. I should start with slowly loosen her grip by removing her hands.. her legs shouldn't be too hard.'

As the boy thought of how to execute his brilliant escape, he noticed that he couldn't move his right arm, either.

As he looked to his right, it became clear as to why his arm felt heavy.

* * *

><p>"Mom? Why does it smell burnt-"<p>

"Good morning, dear!"

The aroma of a splendid breakfast immediately hit the young boy's senses, and it didn't take too long before that was the only thing on his mind for that moment.

"Woah, it's too bad dad can't enjoy this!" the young boy exclaimed, thinking of saving some for his father in case he would happen to come home earlier than usual. "Should we save some for dad?"

"I prepared breakfast for him long before he went to the gym, Max." the mother replied and giggled, it was good knowing that her kids thought of everyone else. "Besides.. I'll make a nice dinner for him once he gets home."

"Alright!" Max got out and dug in with the many meals lying right in front of him on the table. "Wait a minute.."

The young boy surprised himself with this matter, not really liking the fact that he only realized this now.

"Mom.. why are you doing this? You usually don't do breakfasts like this one."

"Hmhm, that's a secret! Maybe I just felt like it..?" Caroline countered as she prepared another batch of toasts.

"I doubt it.." Max muttered and sweatdropped. Even though he knew that something was up with all of this, he would certainly dig it up later. "But for now, let's eat!"

* * *

><p>"Well, I have to say I did not expect this.."<p>

"Is it that bad..?"

"No, no don't take me wrong!"

Martin the doctor chuckled for a bit before packing all of his equipment in the small suitcase he had brought with him.

"I meant the other way around." Martin continued and gave the nurse on the bed a quick smile. "I'm very surprised with how fast you recovered, I expected it to take at least days before you would even wake up."

"That's a huge relief.." Brock added and sighed, happy over that it would be okay.

"But.." Martin started again, about to bring forth some bad news. "Even though there's no sign of any serious damage whatsoever, and that you've recovered so quickly.. it's still quite risky to let you return back to work. That's why-"

"I need to rest for the next few weeks.." the nurse interrupted and sighed before going on. "and also only being allowed to do simple tasks."

"Precisely, Mary!"

"But who will take care of the center..?" the nurse wondered and sighed once more.

"I can do that."

The doctor chuckled, happy that things seemed to go so smoothly, despite the accident. Brock wasn't a bad person then after all..

"Excellent!" he exclaimed before giving Brock a small pat on his back. "But are you sure? Taking care of a pokécenter is alot of work I believe."

"It is." Nurse Joy said before throwing Brock a comforting smile. "But, he has alot of experience with taking care of pokémon, and so far, it's been going great. I'm sure it won't be a problem at all for him to help me with the center while I'm resting."

"Very well!" Martin exclaimed again, soon about to get impressed by this Brock person. "I'll have to go now.. Mary, Brock, I trust you know how often to take those tests?"

"Yes.." Mary got out and sighed. "Brock will help me do them every 6 hours, as you've instructed."

"Splendid! Now, I must wish you good luck, Brock, and Mary; you don't have to worry, with Brock here, everything should be fine."

With that said, the doctor took his suitcase and headed towards the room's door.

"But.." he started before leaving. "If anything comes up, anything at all, just give me a call and I'll come do what I can."

"Of course." Brock and Nurse Joy both said simultaneously with a nod. "Goodbye."

After that short conversation between the three persons, Martin left, leaving Brock and Mary alone once more.

"So.." Brock started and sighed, more or less breaking the awkward silence between the two of them. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did.. In fact, I haven't slept this well for a while. I'm usually interrupted in my sleep by hurt pokémon needing assistance.. That reminds me, did anyone come during the night?"

"Only returning trainers or visitors, luckily enough..!"

"Thank goodness.. Although I doubt that you would get any problems if there were any hurt pokémon to come."

…

Awkward.

"Well.." Mary started and shifted a bit on the bed she was lying on. "I assume Dawn will be up soon, and that she wants to head to the city.. You should join her, Brock. And the others. I'll be fine."

"Are you kidding me? I can't possibly leave you like this!"

"But I thought you wanted to get out of here..?"

"I.. I did, yes, but now I'd rather stay here and help you for as long as it takes."

"Are you sure..? The festival doesn't last forever, Brock."

"Who cares about that really.. I can always come back next year, right?"

"I guess.."

Just like before Martin came, and long before that.. the room fell quiet when both of them had nothing else to talk about.

"Hey, Brock..?"

"Yes, Nurse Joy?"

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>It was just so, so cute.. She couldn't even describe it! If she had done her counting right.. This would be the 37th time she watched that recording, and it certainly wouldn't be her last time.<p>

Her sister had grown up. She really had. Not just mentally..

Glancing at her sleeping sister, Solidad made sure that she was still asleep, using many strange methods to confirm that. After poking and whispering strange things into Amelia's ear, it was almost completely safe for her to check that recording once more before she would hide it somewhere. Watch it without sound, of course..

Even though she had watched it so many times, seeing Amelia and Drew act like that was simply amazing. She never knew that Amelia, or even better Drew had those sides in them.

The recording, or clip that she just played without sound on her digital camera was only around a few minutes long, but was probably the most important clip out of her hundreds of other photos and videos stored in it. Because of that, she had to make sure that it would be hidden in a very safe spot. Now what could that be?

Before she could finish and decide, a noise from behind could be heard, causing her to immediately react and hide her small silver digital camera. Once she had turned around with her camera behind her back, she saw that it was just Drew who had fallen off the sofa in her livingroom.

Sigh.. maybe he was awake?

After giving Drew a bad time in his dreams by checking if he was awake, too, Solidad could be sure that he hadn't seen anything. But what now? He can't sleep on the floor.. and bringing him back to the sofa would probably make him fall sooner or later. Hm.. maybe her bed?

Hehe.. wait a minute.

With that, the girl hid the camera and its memory card in the safest place she could find before giving Drew a much, much better place to sleep in.


	22. Chapter 22

**Another short chapter! As always, huge thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! ^^**

**Tylerguy: About Ash and the others traveling: I'm.. I'm not sure if that can be arranged for this story, but yeah, the league will come up somehow.. And Aurora: I've got a lot stored for her. A LOT. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?"<p>

"What? Who, me?"

"Yes, Dawn."

"Ugh.. not to be rude or anything, but.. who are you, where am I..?"

No reply.

"Pi.. Pikachu..?"

It was almost certain that she was dreaming, seeing as how it was completely black and the atmosphere being.. well, not-so-friendly. The problem was, she didn't know what to do in situations like these.

Correction: there was nothing she could do. Most of the time, she was never aware that it was a dream. The dream would just play.. and she would just tag along, go with the flow. Whenever the dream ended, she would just lie there, trying to figure out what happened and if the dream had any meaning.

In case she would get into creepy nightmares like this one, waking up from it would be near impossible.. doing silly things like hurting yourself to wake up never worked. She never dared to try and make suicide, nor will she..

A creepy sound from behind made her sigh, it was no use, really. She knew it was a dream, nothing could scare her now.

"So.." Dawn spoke out, trying to spot any source of light around her. "Who am I talking to? My subconsciousness? My brain? My butt?"

No answer.

Now, this was one of those things that were actually interesting. Her actual dreams.. what were they? What is a dream, exactly? Well, she wasn't really too fond going into those details, but she liked wondering about how her dreams were produced, and why.. from her memories, her mood and just simply how tired she was.

Strange dreams without purpose or anything interesting occured almost everyday.

Nightmares usually came once or twice each month..

Great and happy dreams came.. from time to time.

But then again, it's only fake. Dreams. Wishes.

Because she was aware of that, she had came up with a way to immediately wake up from her dreams. This method wasn't something she preferred to do frequently, though.

Whether she had to use that technique on this particular dream was something she doubted.. since this seemed to be one of those dreams where her mind was too lazy to even create a scenery, instead just throwing her into a black room of nothing. How ironic. The thing that sucked now was that she had to wait a while before she would wake up.. and there wasn't much she could do in a black room.

Sigh. Boring.

Just when she was about to create a few toys of her own, a light in front of her emerged and soon expanded into a view and scenery that seriously made her consider about whether to use that technique or not..

* * *

><p>Jessie was a very nice person, deep inside. Maybe he too had a good side of himself?<p>

Well, he had already thought too much about this. Any more would be hurting himself.

As James closed in on the last room he would be in, two guards stopped him.

"What's your rank?" they immediately asked, having their pokéballs ready.

"Above yours."

For a moment there the two guards thought that James himself had said that, but it didn't take long before they noticed that it was someone from behind.

"Let him in."

And so they did. The two guards, both of them presumably being medium ranked members stepped to their sides, letting the blue haired man through.

"James." Giovanni started and went to his desk. "I trust you've completed your task. Now, I'll assemble a new team for you, with members from-"

"I didn't do it."

".. Excuse me?"

The leader of Team Rocket was a bit surprised to say the least, not knowing whether to feel anger or wonder.

"Do you know what this means?"

"Yes."

Once more, Giovanni got surprised over James's answer, even to the point of causing him to get up from his seat.

"Please." Giovanni started and nodded. "Explain what this means."

"I come with a.. suggestion.." James started and let out an empty sigh, putting the revolver on the table between the two men.

"Suggestion?" Giovanni bursted out, now knowing that anger would fit best together with the situation and the dark environment. "First, you disobey my direct orders, and now you walk in here like a fool thinking that-"

"I wish to take her place, sir."

* * *

><p>"My head.."<p>

"My stomache.."

"My ass.."

"What the fu-"

In a few vans situated near the edges of Jubilife City, five men muttered out swears due to different kinds of pain they each felt. All of them except for one man, of course.

The five confused men tried to remember what happened last night, but failed to do so. Instead, they tried to spot their boss and get ready for the day, all except Tom, who found it to be most suspicious that all of them woke up at the _exact _same time.

As an addition to that, Jens was sitting on the driver's seat, being completely fine compared to everyone else.

"What happened..?" Tom lowly asked and rubbed his head.

"What do you mean?" Jens asked, acting all normal. "I'm also... feeling ill."

"Yeah.. all of us look like zombies and you're sitting there chilling. How ill."

"Yup. It's really sick." Jens replied and yawned. "Now, how about you guys get ready?"

"For what..? And I'm not letting this slip away, what the hell happened last night?"

Gert and Kimmy were also wondering the same thing, and Kolzy was probably in the other van. If Trent was with Kolzy, he didn't know.

Checking to his sides, Tom gave his teammates a 'do you remember anything' look, which they both replied with a 'I remember shit' look.

"Boss.." Tom got out and sighed. "Why are we outside this hotel..?"

Truth to what Tom had asked, their van was parked right outside one of the smaller hotels of Jubilife. Where that other van was, he didn't have a clue.

"Where's Kolzy?"

"Upstairs."

"Eh?"

Gert and Kimmy seemed to have gotten up from their slow-and-dead modes as they both wondered why Kolzy was in the hotel.

"Well?" Tom continued and crossed his arms. "What the hell is he doing up there? Why were we.. drugged?"

Yes, that's it. They were drugged.

"Beats me."

"Hmpf.. And why-"

Tom never had a chance to finish his question since the van immediately started with a high speed, throwing his whole body and face into the the back.. head first.

* * *

><p>It was already morning, she knew that.<p>

It was impossible to get back to sleep, she knew that.

Something was sleeping right next to her, she knew that.

Wait, wha-

The pink haired girl let out a large scream as she nearly jumped out of the bed. Because of her 'quick' reflexes, the girl had already raised her right arm to swiftly throw a punch but stopped once she saw that it was just her dear, retarded boyfriend.

"Jeez.." the girl muttered and calmed down, glaring at Drew's calm and sleeping face. "What are you doing here..?"

As expected, there was no reply, causing her to let out a deep sigh. Thinking that the boy would sleep for a while longer, Amelia went out of the bed quietly and decided to take a quick shower before he would conquer the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Make it stop, make it stop. Please.<p>

"Dawn, it's beautiful, right?"

"Yes, sweetie!"

Make it stop.

"You.. you perv! Did you just look under my skirt?"

"What the- Dawn, don't be ridiculous."

Please make it stop..

The scenery was strange. Troubles and problems seemed to be non-existent, and the atmosphere felt like it was too good to be true. What was around wasn't the important thing, though..

Judging from how high she was, Dawn assumed she was standing on a high place like a hill or at the edge of a small cliff. The sun was nowhere to be found, neither the moon. Despite that, most of the scenery was shining, along with the two persons not too far away from her.

Laughter from the two teens immediately grabbed her attention, making her aware of her current situation. Those two persons, the two happy teens, were persons she knew very well. One of them, the boy, was someone she would meet very soon. His raven hair swayed to the sides, similar to the grass underneath them and the trees' branches slight above.

His smile could make any girl blush, it was just that it didn't work for this particular moment..

And the girl?

Just like with the boy, her sole personality seemed to rub itself off on others. Her arms were basically wrapped around the boy's body, and along with her giggles, it created an image that many would call a perfect couple.

As the two teens happily walked through the path filled with grass and various beautiful flowers, Dawn tried desperately to get out of that horrible place.

It was no use. It was impossible. There was only one way.

It was all fake.

But she could manage. Barely. All she had to do was to look away. After all, it was just a dream. A dream where a part of her felt happy. A fake reality.

Right?

Even though she tried to look away, she found her eyes doing the exact opposite. It was only then, when she stared at the two teens, that she realized something.

She was holding something, with her hands.

She didn't even have to look at it to know what it was. She could feel it, the shape, the material.. it even smelled like him. Somehow.

When she set her eyes on a certain someone's cap, it was just too much. The blue haired girl completely broke down. One reason was that she wanted to get out of the dream. But the real reason was that she couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand watching something that would never, ever come true. As the two teens happy laughters slowly faded away, so did the rest of her surroundings, and it didn't take long before her consciousness did the same and slipped away.

* * *

><p>What was so hard to understand, really?<p>

In front of the blue haired man stood his boss, who still had a very hard time grasping the situation.

He wanted to do something. Let him.

"So.."

Judging by the way he was letting out his sigh and lazily staring out of the window, James could only guess that it was still quite a shock.

"James, I will ask you one last time." Giovanni started and turned around to face the troubled young man. "Are.. Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

Once again, Giovanni raised his eyebrow and tried to realize that James was actually being serious about this. It took a while, but Giovanni finally decided to move on with this to see how it would all turn out.

"Fine." Giovanni simply said and sat down on his awesome black leathered chair. "If that is what you wish."

James literally shook with fear, but tried his best not to show it. After all, the reason for the fear he was feeling was all because of himself and his choice.

But he didn't regret it. He wouldn't. Never.

"Very well, James. Proceed."

What?

"R.. Right now?" James stuttered, only now realizing how insane this man was.

"Yes? Or do you wish to finish your original mission?"

"No, I will do it.."

Sigh.

At first, James even thought that his boss was joking. A sick joke. But then he remembered the one important thing everyone had to remember: Giovanni never messed around. This was only further proven once Giovanni asked for the revolver he was holding, only to inspect himself before the actual soon-to-be suicide.

"Go on." Giovanni simply said as he slid the revolver over the table to the shaking James.

Gulp.

James slowly reached out to grab the cold, heavy yet small piece of work that would end his life in a few seconds. Before he could do that, though, Giovanni stopped him, giving James a feeling of hope.

Which did not last for long.

"Wait." Giovanni simply said and looked around in his pockets for something. "Take this."

In front of him on the table now lay two weapons, the revolver and a new, more dangerous looking one. Giovanni could easily detect the uneasiness from James and started to explain the details, in depth.  
>He explained when it was done, how, the material.. and even how fast the bullets could travel.<p>

"Armor piercing rounds and a magazine holding up to 30 rounds is quite the deal, don't you think?"

"Y-Yes, sir.."

It was clear that Giovanni was very, very proud over the small yet extraordinary weapon right in front of them, even to the point of him bragging about how it was specifically made just for him.

By that time, James knew that this would be the last few minutes before he would disappear from that world, and so, he started to think about things he had accomplished during the many years he had been alive.

Nothing, really, right?

Well, what's done is done. It's not like he can change everything he wished he could just by wanting to do it. In fact, he would die happy if he knew that Jessie and Meowth would be safe.

Die happily.. Was that even possible?

"Jessie will be safe.. Right?" James asked, wanting to make sure they would. "And Meowth?"

"What? Why of course. Hold on."

Giovanni quickly pulled up his phone, pressed a few buttons and brought it next to his ear. It didn't take too long before a voice could be heard, indicating that the call had been connected.

"Stand by to release prisoner 10." he simply said, somehow looking bored.

"Roger that."

Silence. Staring. Shivering.

"James, begin."

"What? You mean, right now, here?"

"Yes? Is there a problem with that?"

It was funny, really, that only now did James realize what kind of mad man his boss was. If there was, only if, an afterlife after this, he certainly hoped that there would be no people like this crazy man.

James slowly reached out for the weapon and finally grabbed it, only to nod in agreement once he felt how incredibly light it was. Thinking that all of this might be a joke, again, James glanced at his boss with hesitation, but received nothing back.

And so, James slowly raised the weapon, preparing to end his own life. According to what Giovanni had said, the bullet traveled around three times faster than those firearms the regular officers had. In other words, he would die three times faster. Not like it would matter, anyways.

Taking a deep breath, James literally glared at the man in front of him, thinking of killing him instead, and then escape. All he had to do was to aim and pull the trigger. If everything Giovanni had said was true, getting out of here together with Jessie and Meowth wouldn't be too hard.

Hmpf, yeah right. Instead, James lightly pulled the trigger as the weapon was aimed at his head. Sigh.

It was very depressing knowing that this would be his last thoughts. That Giovanni would be the last person he would see, and that the last sound he would ever hear was a click shortly followed by a loud, clear bang.

Click.

* * *

><p>Alright. The yellow rodent sighed and decided to be completely honest with himself. He knew it was bad, yes. But he never knew it was this bad.<p>

Pikachu yawned and tried to get all of this out of his mind, but it was a pretty hard task. Getting waked up by Dawn whining things such as "please" and "Ash" was something he wouldn't forget in a long, long while. Not to mention her face expression, her reaction to when Pikachu had seen all of it and all of the tears she had shed.

It wasn't hard to realize that something had to be done about this. He knew about Ash and May's situation, and he was pretty sure that Dawn was, too. Very well aware. That's why he had to come up with something fast before it would all fall apart.

As he watched Dawn desperately try to get ready for the day in the bathroom, Pikachu realized that that help wasn't that far away. In fact, just down the hallway with Brock or the nurse.

"ALRIGHT!"

Dawn's sudden scream of joy caught Pikachu off guard and made him fall off the bed, much to his annoyance. Well, no one but himself to blame on that.

"Pikachu, you ready?'!" Dawn almost shouted out and clenched her fist once she shot out of the bathroom, all ready to take on the new day.

Well, duh? It's not like he needed to get ready for anything. Besides getting his head up from the floor after he fell off the bed..

Dawn took Pikachu's silence as a yes and quickly grabbed him before sprinting out of their room, not without locking it, of course. As Dawn sped down the hallway as quietly as she could, Pikachu felt that something was kinda different with her. Her personality was wicked, yes, but he suspected it was something much more simple. What it was exactly was something he had to think through more, though.

"Brock!"

Being so full of energy as she was, Dawn had already reached Brock on the other side of the pokécenter, wanting to see what he was up to.

"Oh, hi Dawn!" the breeder greeted her and smiled before putting a few medication boxes to the side. "Slept well?"

"Y.. Yes!"

"Hm? It almost sounds like you were hesitating there, Dawn."

Oh, you don't say? Pikachu felt like facepalming but barely managed not to do so.

"Uhm, Brock, what are you doing?"

Is that supposed to be some kind of topic changer?

"Well.. I'm just helping out, I guess. I've got much more stuff to than this, though."

"Oh, when you're done, do you want to come with us? We're going to get Amelia and the others before heading out!"

"I'll pass, I think I'll be stuck in here for a while.."

"Please..?"

"I'm sorry, Dawn." Brock got out with a chuckle and playfully pushed her away. "That would be impossible, for the next few days, I'm under Nurse Joy's command."

"Ah.."

While Brock tried to cheer the girl up, Pikachu still tried to spot what was wrong with her, despite him being in Dawn's arms giving him a tough position to do so.

"Well, I'll be going then, Brock." Dawn finally got out and put on her regular smile as usual. "Good luck!"

"I'll be fine, have fun!"

"And tell Nurse Joy I'll help out too later!"

To that, Brock just chuckled before returning back to his boring and hard work.

As Dawn went out of the pokécenter doors, Pikachu finally managed to see what was different.

She wasn't wearing Ash's cap.

* * *

><p>Her hair was still a bit wet.. but she wanted to see if he was peeking on her.<p>

The pink haired girl sighed and quietly got on the bed, both happy and disappointed that her boyfriend was still asleep.

"Stupid Drew.." Amelia whispered and pouted. "Making me wait like a fool.."

The pink haired girl sighed and deliberately started to slowly bounce on the bed to make sounds that would hopefully make him wake up. Unfortunately, all she got back was him starting to snore. Ouch.

Amelia gritted her teeth but decided to let it go, it pretty much looks like he'll need this sleep. Letting out another sigh, Amelia quietly got back to bed but decided to put all of the sheets on Drew instead. Jeez, why did he have to freeze so much..

Drew's minor shivering and loud snoring slowly faded away, and it didn't take long before Amelia just lay there, staring into his peaceful face.

Why, could somebody explain just WHY he had to look so damn.. sexy? For crying out loud, he's sleeping. You're supposed to either look cute or crap when you do that.

The girl tried her best not to do anything rash or disturb his sleep and turned around, but ended up turning back to stare at his face again. Doing so eventually got boring, so she tried to stare at the ceiling instead.

Haha, well that seemed to be more interesting, hm?

Turning to see Drew _again_, Amelia tried to come up with something to do to pass time, or to make him wake up more quickly. Many ideas popped up into her evil little head, but she dismissed most of them since they all seemed to be too evil or ineffective for her purposes.

Gah, there was nothing to do, nothing at all! She could dry her still wet her but how fun was that?

As her eyes were stuck on Drew's face, they soon lowered down to a certain part, giving her an extraordinary idea that would benefit her in so, so many ways.

The only question now would be if she would dare to do it or not.

Heh, why not?

Starting up her little plan, the girl started to slowly lean forwards with her eyes clothes and her lips aiming for another set of lips..

Just moments before the hers and Drew's lips would make contact, a quick gasp could be heard, causing her to stop and slowly open her eyes. And when she did, all she could see was Drew's terrified face.

"AH!"

Another gasp, a scream and a smack could be heard before everything pretty much went quiet. It took a while, but as Drew rubbed his sore nose, Amelia finally reacted and immediately started to apologize like her life was on the line.

"I'm so sorry, Drew! I'm so, SO sorry!"

"It's.. Fine.."

It wasn't exactly fine. His nose felt broken. Something like that.

"No, I'm so sorry! You just scared me!"

Amelia frantically waved with her hands and freaked out while Drew just lay there, rubbing his screwed up nose.

"H-Here, let me fix that!"

Before Drew could stop her, the girl had already jumped out of the bed to go get something that would 'help' his nose. By this time, Drew just wished he had fainted from that blow to his nose.. that way, he would at least get to sleep some more.

As fast as she had disappeared, the girl came back at the same speed and literally jumped on the boy, ripping the sheets off as if it was an emergency. Not to mention their position and how she bending over to help Drew..

Amelia did not realize the way and position she was 'helping' Drew, but unlike with her, Drew clearly did so. To prevent any further misunderstandings, Drew simply closed his eyes and tried to stay calm as Amelia was treating his nose with a wet napkin. Drew occasionally opened his eyes, and when he did, their eyes made contact causing both of them to blush.

"Does.. does it still hurt?"

"Yes."

"Oh.."

"I'm kidding."

"Oh, oh! G-Great!"

Even if Drew had stated that he was fine, Amelia knew very well that it was a lie, and so kept on massaging his sore nose, something he did not complain about. For each second that went by, Amelia found it hard to be sitting there bending over in the position she was and eventually got lower and lower, until their lips once again were a few inches apart. The funny thing here was that Drew was just chilling, not knowing what was coming.

Deciding that this was a golden opportunity, Amelia went ahead and forcefully kissed the boy, causing his eyes to immediately open up.

Something she slightly regretted afterwards.

Only a second after their lips made contact, a slight gasp could be heard from their sides before that gasp was replaced with a loud, ear hurting scream. After that scream reached the two teens ears, they both let out screams of their own before falling off the bed, with Drew first and Amelia after, of course.

"AMELIA! DREW! What are you d-d-doing?'!"

* * *

><p>It was a very strange feeling, a very strange situation, a very.. well, to put it in a simple way: everything was strange.<p>

The blue haired man could only wonder what in the world had happened as he watched his boss chuckle a bit for himself.

What was this? Was he dead? What was Giovanni doing there..?

"Very impressive, James."

"Huh?"

Before James could think anymore of this, Giovanni grabbed the gun out of his shaking hand and put it into his pocket, a grin still evident on his face. James was still incredibly shocked, and it didn't help much when Giovanni pulled up his phone to make a phone call.

"Release her now, send her up here."

Release who? Where? What?

"Welcome back to the team, James."

With that, Giovanni swiftly left the room, and before he did so, he gave the shocked man a quick pat on his shoulder.

What was this feeling..?

It was happiness.

* * *

><p>"Get.. GET OFF ME."<p>

"Hm..? Why?"

The young raven haired boy was about to literally scream right at the girl's face, but she stopped him right before he did so, also providing a decent reason for that.

"Sh.." she started as she put her finger on his lips. "You'll wake May up."

Crap.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't sleep with youuuuu..?"

"NO, YOU CANNOT."

"Please..?"

"No, get out!"

Ash was about to break down in stress, as if yesterday wasn't enough. To make it all worse, May seemed to get disturbed by their 'whispers' and clinged to Ash even more, similar to what Sophia did on the other side.

"Only if you promise one thing!"

"WHAT?"

What was it with everyone and promises? Couldn't she see that he would be dead if May woke up?

"Become my friend!"

"Eh?"

Probably for the first time since he woke up, Ash was still, somehow calming down.

"What? You're not my friend?" Ash asked and raised his eyebrow.

"Yes.. But we haven't done things friends do!"

"What are you talking about? We used to do everything when we were kids!"

"Like what?"

"We.."

"Exactly."

Ash sighed and closed his eyes, trying to calm down by taking deep breaths. Sophia noticed this and decided to mess with him by squeezing his arms even more, causing him to wince in pain.

"I forgot: could you PLEASE get out of here?" Ash whispered and glared at the annoying girl. "And don't think I didn't notice you yesterday. If only I would've locked the door or something."

"Too bad you didn't~"

"Shut up."

Just when Ash thought that 'everything was cool', May started to move more and more and ended up talking in her sleep. If she now was sleeping, that is.

"Turn the lights off.." May softly mumbled and tried to cover her eyes, letting go of Ash for just a split second.

This obviously made Ash react.

"Alright, get out, NOW."

"I don't want to.."

"Do it now or I swear I'll-"

"Only if you hang out with me later!"

"NO."

"Then I'll stay!"

"FINE. GET OUT."

"Promise..?"

"GET, OUT!"

Sophia giggled quietly before letting go of Ash, much to his relief.

"Thank you. Now hurry up and le-"

The following few seconds was something he would never, ever forget. First, it was Sophia, who decided to be a fool and kiss Ash right as he was speaking. Before the boy could react after that awfully short yet sweet kiss, Sophia had already left the room, leaving Ash about to explode with his mouth still intact.

"Oh.. who was that?"

"GAH!"

Ash literally flew up from the bed, even making May scream in the process.

"What, what, what's wrong, Ash?" May asked, completely awake by now.

"N-Nothing! What do you mean, by the way, eheh..?"

"Oh? I just thought I heard the door close."

"It was probably your dream! Heh!"

"I think so."

Only now, after both of them had calmed down, did they realize that May was tightly holding his stiff body. Ash felt very embarrassed, which May liked.. that's why she didn't let go.

"Did you sleep well..?" May quietly asked and snuggled her face on his stomach.

"Y-Yeah, did you?" Ash asked, not completely sure whether to resist or not.

"Mm.. I did."

After that short morning chat, all the two teens ever did was to stare at each other. That was, until May decided to rest for a bit more on Ash's stomach and lower part of his body.

Ash was completely fine with this and decided that they could chill like that for a little longer. But, after his eyes traveled down May's body, he realized that she wasn't wearing any pants, and that basically her whole body was revealed right in front of him.

Before he could react and get out of the bed, a gasp from behind could be heard, causing both him and May to turn towards the hotel room door.

There stood 3 familiar people. One having a small grin, another having a 3 times larger grin and the last one not having any grin at all.


End file.
